The Chronicles of Equestria I: Derpy Hooves
by Munk-my-Style
Summary: The Battle of Shamans and the Fight for Ponyville are coming to an end,, with help of the Dragonssabers, our friends get the two cores, but will this be all to defeat Lichman, and wat abou Gamble, who begins to merge his ghost to a gruesome coloss, can Twillight and our friends find the last Element of harmony, and will they be able to save her, the madness beigns to unfold itself
1. Homecoming, Storytime, Lovely Husband

**Derpy Hooves **

**and**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**Book 1: The Elements of Equestria**

_**A/N: hello ppl, yes its actually me, Munk-my-Style,if you don't know me, you do now, well I also write stuff for AATC , look it up if you want, well in real life I have logically Facebook and I also have Kuro Rakka Shimon as friend, and well he kinda draged me in this new fandom, even though I first was an Pony eating Chimera of an Chipmunk, ^^ well anyways, as I was now in, I saw a picture of Derpy Hooves, and I find it so cute somehow, I began to have a like in her, so I began rambling about it and soon I had an awesome idea for giving Derpy a bit of Romance too , well in this Story she fell in love with an Oc, and this oc is member of Group, but its not any known group of Equestria, but its an Old acient group from the days of the First clash with Discord, well this group has something special, in their hometown they are feared, hated, avoided and mostly lifetime loners, going through grief mobbing, but each one held an power to defend Equistra from all evil. Well then here we go pplz.**_

_**03.08.2012 : Yow pplz, I just rereaded this chapter and cem over the fact that it needs some big edit on it or else the whole first chapter would give off no sense acording to the rest of the other chapters already. So here is now the edited version.**_

_**Chapter 1 :Stories from the Past, unlock the secrets, a Idol to touch.**_

**Nobody´s Pov:**

It was an lovely, nice and bright blue day in Ponyville, it was years ago, when she was last here, she asked herself what her friends may doing by now, slowly to not accidently hurting her old bones , she approched to the market place, she saw ponies everywhere, it seemed that in all those Years the town has sightly expended.

"Whoa , its so nostalgic!" She mumbled to herself.

"D-Derpy, is that you?" She herd a raspy voice, coming from her left side, she turned to the voice and saw Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, aiming for her, walking and floating as fast as they can, they were also now oldtimers after all, to greet their old friend.

"Oh my God, Pinkie , Fluttershy, how are you doing girls?" She said , she hugs both but groaned as she hurt her back a bit.

"ouch, uhhh, man I hate being old!" Pinkie said as she stretched a bit to place her bone back in their place, it cracked a bit.

"We are fine Derpy, whats with you, how are you?" Fluttershy asked, timidly as always, her old friend.

"Oh good, Jacky just happened to get a week free last week, and then he had to go back at his job in the black bastion, observing the land, but he said he already missed me and he thinks about to moving from Canterlot to Manehattan, so we don´t need always to be so wide apart form each one. Well after he parted, I didn´t really know what to do with my time down in Manehattan with all those snobs running around with noses as high in the air as if they want to touch the sky, and well to always disturbing Dinky or Starshine with my visits is dumb too, they still have an private life, and I don't want to give either Static nor Celsius any oppournity to treat me like an old woman, so I decided to travel down here so I can check on you guys, we havent meet in ages, so now its your turn to tell me, whats the newest gossip in Ponyville?" Derpy asked them, and she saw the eager in Pinkies eyes to tell her everything detailled.

"Well it has been a very long time since you had been away, it were 6 years after what had happened 32 years ago, in which you have trained the other elements of Harmony on their task to someday take over our place, so here´s a little update, Rarity is still together with Spike, sigh, poor dude has must waiting almost 7 years after you were gone for having finaly the guts to tell her how much he loves her, while she was for herself in love with him too, and now since then they are a couple and well it hasn't much changed in their relationship, only that they adopted a child is new, since Rarity cant get pregnant by herself, without both of them knowing what exactly will come out at the end. Anyways, it happened that Princess Luna had an secret relationship with Big Mac, yes our best friend has an Princess as marefriend, I still don´t know really how it came to this…, maybe its because he was the personal guard of her, her bodyguard . Anyway, Princess Celestia has agreed for both to see each other all second week, well Luna is lucky beyond belive, even though Big Mac is now gray and old, they are now together since 5 years, Appeljack by the way has fallen in love with Pounding beats Son, Jungel drum, you know , one member of Jacky´s beat-squad, together with Vinyl, Octavia, Stirling Silver, Mareex and Lyra, Spitfire from the wonderbolts has fallen in love with some guy called Sky Shift, that had been taken the Equastrian daily for weeks to finally let it fall, Princess Cadance and Shining Armour has gotten a foaly, little Stardust, well Twillight is out of an relationship after her first broke, in an ugly way, the poor thing cried for almost a week after that, but she get herself toghether and works now in the towns library, I think her daughter, yes she has one out of that relationship, helped her much with it, anyways, Rainbow Dash is still the old one , dashing through the clouds, she is still the fitest amongs us, but hadn´t any relationships which lasted longer than a few months, for the moment she´s singel again, like I said , for the moment, who knows when she will catch someone again, Appelbloom is with some colt, he´s good to her and she is lucky and loves him, as far as I could get out of her and well that was pretty much everything that happened, beside me token over the Backery of the Cakes, after they went in the retirement, and Fluttershy here is my assistant and currently the teacher for the apprentices. But what´s with you, how is the group doing?" Pinkie asked while they had been wandering to an near coffe-shop sitting and eating a few slices of Appeljacks famous Appelpie,`Appel seduction´, well with Group she meant logically the Fallen Angels, or like the others call them , the Elements of Symhpony, they are the official, but long forgotten guardians of the whole world of Equestria, well long forgotten before the Nestrell war and the Dragonwar 32 years ago, once they were all Alincorns, but great forces are creating big fear under the public, a few decades earlier before the Nestrellwar, the ponys had done one big sin, causing the Elements to lose their horn, by slaying them of, or somehow managing , that they losed it while trying to use emotionfilled magic spell, like Floraya´s Jungelbirth spell.

"Well, Jetfire is now Engaged to Venturios, I always told you she had a crush on him, and I mean a big one, since he saved her from Aquanubis and he apparently had one on her too, so well I guess they will be a sweet pair , who knows maybe it will be finally forever, Aquania is in a relationship with Gaia, after the things with Aquanubis and Roganda, she loves him and he loves her, and I can tell they held this feelings back for a very long time now, almost the same with Jetty and Ventu but just a level stronger , well, Esteel and Tenebra are now single again but they had separated as friends, they say they just were too much different to eachother and that it just shouldn't be, I don't really know what both of them wanted to have from each other, that the one couldn´t give that to the other, I mean they were always like awesomly cute together, anyways they are still friends and can call each other still siblings, that is all that counts right now at least in my eyes, well fo Static and Celsius you know, and well Horlogios, well he found himself a nice mare out of his hometown , who loves him since long time I guess, well whatever.!" Derpy shrugged and her face lit up.

"Well Jacky is still the most awesome Husband and the best colt I ever could have marrying, he still is sad of always need to leave me so much alone, by all his duty as the soundnet observer , but then again they have no need for all of us but him, after all its only five more years until this Millenium is over and we began to get younger again,even though I will be extremly sad then I never be able to see you again, but I knew on what I had to take when Jacky and the others made me an Fallen Angel again, giving me back all of my powers, even though in the moment we are in no war, he still need to check always on the borders also to look if Chrysalis held in her promise to never get in a fight or any kind of argument or war, again, wich lead to another chaotic time here in Equestria, but then it will come, we are here and ready again to defend what we love, we will stand again proud and glorious, I have sworn to fight for the peace in Equestria and on this promise, I hold on till the end, nothing will ever make Equestria suffering like in these seven years of our absents, we never gonna let Equestria´s people crying in vain!" Derpy said puffing her chest, as much as she could without hurting herself, and was proud than everything on her family and her friends.

"We know, well who know maybe we survive long enough to celebrate the 25. Celebration of our glorious fight against Nestrell, and well maybe we can still be in your memory somehow, I hope that someday somepony will get our heritage, in order to save and defend Equestria alongside of you, since you are immortal and all that stuff!" Fluttershy said, but this only put an sad expression on Derpy´s face, sure it was cool to not die , but when you need to see all your friends dying over and over again, well she could imagine why the others has been an only a very small amount of close friends, because the price of immortality is to leave the feeling of needing much friends. Not much friends means, not to see too much of others death, the death of those who are close to the heart.

In her case she think she have to expire this only one or two times, were it will strike her like very hard, with persons she loves more than her own life, one times her Friends and the second, her not immortal Daughter Dinky, not that both, Jacky and her hadn´t tried to set the spell also on her but it didn´t worked, they asked Twillight, the Celestial sisters, Trixie but no one, not even with the united force of The royal Sisters, Twillight and the Fallen Angels and even the reduced forces of Angel Equestria, they could make her immortal, even thought she was the daughter of Ditzy Doo alias Lumena the Light Guardian of the Fallen Angels and an Element of Harmony for herself, in the end Dinky means it were okay, but she was sad, they knew that, the one who will affect it the most is Dinkys little sister Starshine who was an Alicorn of both, Jacky and Ditzy while Dinky was from Ditzy and the former Doctor Whooves, all she could say was that it was after an party, but if she get pregnant on purpose or not she couldn´t even say which was sadly enough for her, never to know what may have happen when Doctor Whooves would have stand up for it afterwards, but he was too chicken, even after Ditzy had find it out by gotten told of it from Jacky, who impersonated Doctor Whooves 6 years before the war began, because of an promise he gave the old doctor , as he found him half dead in the mountains, she couldn't even think one second about , all she was glad was that she finaly found it out, while she has been so long in the dark about it, but she never regretted to gave birth to Dinky, that for sure, Dinky was the best what had happened to her before and even in the seven years where Dinky alone took all responsibility of Starshine, raising her up like an own daughter, defending her with her own life as they were on the journey to closing the portals, and even after they all were back, when somepony has the right to gain immortality, it should have been her, but her death will be the most unbearablest pain Ditzy will ever feel in her immortal life, that she knew for sure.

The more she is in their Hometower in Manehattan, the more she understands how the others could live almost 7 Millenias without almost no outter relationship, because it only will hurt you, that was the price for the immortality, even though they always made relationships with normal ponies, they never could forget them, each one of them has their own way to get over with it, but no one could ever forget all the Friends, Children and Lovers they had losed, that's why they began to get themselves into relationships inside the circle, or like Floraya who still was together with Donut Joe, she knew she´s never gonna forget him, when his time has come, but for the moment, they are still happy together, other than the others,Jacky, Floraya Aquania and her were the only ones who had the less outer relationship, for as much as she knew, Floraya had in her life only 30 deep and long relationships, so it was almost every 200 years one , to stallions as well as mares, with every life we change our sexual direction but most of us were straight all the life along like Jacky, Ditzy and Esteel, Tenebra on the other hand was the only one who was Bisexual for as long as she knew. Celsius and Static seesm to life there lives long as Straigh stallions as well, by Horlogio it wasn´t really sure if he even took interest in an relationship.

By the time they had decided to go visit Twilight Sparkel in the Library, as they arrived, they find her in middel of a schoolclass, with the other Elements of Harmony standing around, The Elements of Symphony , means the Fallen Angels, like they call themselve since everyone lost their horn, rarely ever visited other villages beside their own or Canterlot and Ponyville, The Three of them thought about the scene before them, Twillight definitely teached the class a bit about history , not wanting to disturb they turned again but twillight recognized them.

"Hey guys how are you doing, wait is that Derpy, uhmm sorry bad habit, I mean Ditzy, hey, my friend how are you doing?" She cried out coming over to them.

Even thougth Ditzy said they were her friends, it always had been an hurtfull experience, former, to be called that way but with time she didn´t even mind it anymore, only in young years she had, but now after Jacky had came in her life 32 years ago she could hardly be angry at them because she just live the time of her life, after the war had finally ended , the first thing Jacky had done , was kneeling behore her, kissing her Engageing-Hoofring, asking her again if she wanted to marry him, it has lasted seven years as he first asked her, seven years they had been trapped, their bodies Destroyed, their soul had flewn around before they had become a new mission, their Lifeforce and Magic, has turned to giant crysals, in an formation like something that Twillight once saw in an very old book of Princess Celestia´s private Library in the Canterlot castel, before released and completely reconstructed again to fight the ultimate war against the evil, no one had ever told the Elements of Harmony, what had happened in these seven years, other than Twillight and her friends assumed, they hadn´t sleeped at all, but they fought an war in another world, together with their Counterpart of that world, they acted as their teachers and lived Seven months of their time, as Mental Mentors, in order to save that civilization, and to help them to build their own world up again, since now there are Two worlds existing, the last two worlds which Ditzy´s Mistress has created, Pandora and Equestria, Seven years their souls had been traveled first in the world of the Queens own father , before they opened a new dimension and fought the war until thei won it, then they created with help of the local Elements the world of Pandora new, and the Darkness faded infront of the holy light, in order to guard both worlds, Equestria split her own remaining force in a half and gave it a mind, from then on the two worlds lived in a coexistence and they sworn to each other, when ever one of them needs help, the others will come to help if possible.

Seven years after Jacky´s first asking, and now they were happy for the last 25 years, their Daughters were matured, and have a few beautiful children of their own , her Grandchildren, each one of her daughters had been married to one of the newest Elements of harmony, Ditzy had married Cold ice or simply Celsius, while Starshine had married Kumulus aka Static, after both of them saved there life from the darkness, their Children, Daisy field, Little Jack, Sun burst, and Lightshade, were the beautifullest ever seen , in her oponion.

"We are alright, nice to meet you again Twillight, hey if we disturbed you, we not gonna stay long, you still have a schoolclass to teach a bit about our history!" Ditzy said hugging the violet pony, while groaning a bit in pain, wich had become a bit grayer already but she still had the pride of the best Student, Princess Celestia ever had, before her Daughter , Honey Drop, has taken her heritage.

"No, you are not disturbing, not in the slightest, to be honest I am very glad you came visit me, because I just wanted to tell the kids about the Nestrell war and the Dragonwar, 32 years ago, I mean the whole start of it, from the first two millenias on, but I think its better for you to tell them the story after all you were one of the participants and you know much more over the whole fight with Nestrell even milleniums ago before the actual war from 32 years earlier, began, I would like to hear it for myself, even though I was with you on the 7 Years War against Nestrell and his minions, but we were much busier to help everypony and to evacuate the different Towns then fighting against giant strong elemental-dragons!" Twillight told her and Ditzy laughed a bit, it was long here that someone asked her to tell about the two wars in wich the current Elements of Harmony havent really played an important roll, Twillight sure was right when she said that the last time they had a war against something, the Elements of Harmony where busy to evacuating the different areas of the fight, while the Elements of Symphony took care of the dragons , her own Daughters, Star shine and Dinky Doo has asked her, when they were still two teenage foalys, almost every month, to tell them the story of how her mother had meet her dad before the whole war with Nestrell happened and when they were busy helpin everypony, getting away from the warth of the ten Dragonlords.

"Sure I still remember as if it was yesterday!"Ditzy said and together they walked over to the class of Young ponies.

"Helllo my little Ponies, my name is Derpy Hooves, but you can also call me Ditzy Doo or simply Lumena and I will tell you the story about the tree greatest wars in Equestrian history, Twillight tought It would better to let someone telling the story who was there the times when she wasn't !" Derpy said and she saw a young mare raising her hoove.

"Yes, what is your question my dear?" Derpy said as she put both eyes, with a little effort, at the pony, even thought she still had wall-eyes , she had practised pretty hard to control both eyes at the same time in normal Ditzy mode and perfectionated the abillity over all those years until she had her eyes so in check that she finally could glance straight ahead without letting one eye drifting to an other place without her wanting it to do so.

"Miss Hooves, Is true that you are married with one of the Guardians of Equestria, Lord Shockwave, I think he was it wasn´t he?" The young foaly asked.

"Yes that is true, I am the happy wife of Soundwave Jacky alias Shockwave, for now 25 years!" Derpy answered the question, almost instantly a new paw raised in the air this time it was a blue haired young white colt, he wear big sunglasses and looked so familiar, yes, almost like Vinyl Scratch has looked in her young age , so this must be her son.

"Yes, my dear?" she pointed at him with a warmly smile and chuckled when he blushed.

"Is it true that the Guardians of Equestria, the Fallen Angels, are over 6000 years old and that they never die, and that you are one of them!" `Well this kid seems to be well informated`, Ditzy thought.

"Yes you heard good, apparently we are immortal but we aged just like all the other too, because we are cursed by an so called, Phoenix-curse, due to this curse, we ageing very slow in an cyclus of every 250 years, means 250 years filly status, then 250 years tenage foaly status, then 250 years mature and 250 years of senior status, after I had loosed my horn something whent terribly wrong, my whole body changed, my coat became gray, my eyes began to drift out of their normal state, my whole memory began to cramble and I couldn´t remember a thing about my past life, before I woke up in the hospital,I loosed my horn in mature state, as much as I could get out of my memories before they clouded and only the memories of my life since I woke up , appeared

So I was knocked out as a mature Alincorn in an very long coma, the next moment I woke up I was back in young filly status, as a pegasus, I thought I was as normal as all the others beside of my look, I aged normally, but when I got trapped with the other , these seven years, the whole time rushed back on me, all my memories came back, all my magic spells which I once knew came completely back , and yes even all the memorys of old long lost loves and friends, after it had time to adjust itself, after all the Element-core of light, were the last we found before going through the portal, which mean the whole time which had been cut of me, needed to follow me through time and space until reaching me, I was back and on an even level with the others, means, in these seven years I lived throught over 869 years instead of only seven years, in my trap the time flowed faster than for the others, thoughts and memories, even old speels raced throught my head, I remembered anything , again and as I was released , I was practically new born, and it felt good but it was wreid for the others at the moment, but this whole thing is even for me so complicated to explain and I don't even really bother trying anyway, so anymore questions?!",

Ditzy answered the filly and asking her question a second before the next hand went up.

"How old are Mr Soundwave and you now, Miss Hooves?" Another pony asked.

"we all had this year in this Millenium our 6.995 Birthday, in Five more years we going back to normal,means filly status.!" She said with a shrug.

"Don't you hate the of getting sad by your closest friends, when they die?" another pony youngster asked and it was silent for five minutes until Derpy began to speak in a sad voice.

"Yes I am sad and I know it will haunt me a long time, but I had chosen this faith because its my duty, I chose to come back, maybe out of curiosity but also because deep down I knew that I loved Jacky and my family and I wanted to be able to ever be together with him again, to remember everything, to whipe away the fog upon my memories, I longed for his love without knowing it , all my life I had waited for him, to hold me in is arms again, that's why I choose to go with him, to leave my friends and my daughter, to finally bring , literally, light in my messed-up memory, Jacky has been alone for almost 250 years, alone with the others, sure from time to time also they get tired of the closeness to the others so they had decided to build each of them an town to live in, together with a folk for each, there are Symponya, the folk of Sound, Fabula, the folk of Wind, Pyron, the folk of Fire, Goron, the folk of Stone,Azura, the folk of Water, Chlorophelia, the folk of Nature, Lumoria, the folk Light and Kage, the Folk of Shadows, then in those seven years of being trapped, nature formed itself three new Guardians, Celsius, Element of Ice and Minus, the folk of Ice and Snow, Horlogios, Element of Time and Space, and Sakura the folk of Time and Space, and Static, the Element of Electricity and Gravitation and Volt, the folk of Electricity and gravitation, they are all over Equestria and around the main Tower, the Black Bastion, our floating Headquarter, over Manehattan, Floraya is also near, down in the Whitetail forest, in Ebonywood town, the giant Mammoth tree in which Chlorophelia has build up their town, I found out very late that the wall I always assumed to be made of rock where actually wood, even most of Chlorophelia has no idea about it."Ditzy said, chuckling.

"Granny, can you tell us something of how you and your Husband has been born, or do you know anything from your past we can know about!" Vinyls Son asked her.

"Well I think this would rather be our both part don't you think too honey!" Suddenly a voice says, they turned around to see an white Pegasus with a black framed red mane and with black framed electric blue eyes looking lovely at the mare infront of him, a stallion, better said an Pegasus stallion, with an big yellow orb, embedded in his forehead, where former was an Horn, barely regonizeable under his black-red hair, his cutie mark has the shape of a musicnote with some soundwaves around it.

Ditzy´s face lit up and you could almost see her getting young again when looking at him, she stand up and runned as fast as she could into his arms.

"Honey,I have missed you how are you-, why are you suddenly here, werent you in an Checkup down to Chrysalis and the changelings, and about to check on the borders?" she asked him Confused, but happily she looked up on him after snuggling and nuzzling in his cheek, she loves him more than someone else, beside of her daughters of course.

"Hey my beautiful Ditzy, I am here because I am finish with work, Chrysalis is still angry of her fail to take over, when Equestria needed to be rebuild and we trusted each other more than ever before, the way I saw it, I couldn't find anything she does wrong nor did she build up an army again or has any intention or evidences given off that she´s gonna attack Equistra again, for the moments shes only snappy and bored but she will find something to do, maybe teaching her servants to not attack ponies anymore, the borders are strong too but what makes me more worries are the Dimension borders, its going to be hard work to build them up new but we have a good start so far, but I fear of what may will come other than the Dragonlords, up on the surface again, as exemple I havent heard something from Iceland in a long time, or does aquania complains about strange noises , coming from the ocean ground, I honestly don't know what is going about to happen but anything is way too silent and too comfortable and paradisical for my taste, its almost as if they had completely given up on trying to take over Equestria. There is something in the bush, serisously!" Soundwave Jacky told his thoughts and fears to the mare before him, the most loved mare he ever could find, the love of his life.

"But anyways I would love to tell you all my story, so you will have a plan on who we actually are and what we do and why exactly we keept our self locked away from the world so long, we are not to find in old books, nor do I know in how far the newest books of history catched up with the real us, thought the authors are not to blame, due to the fact, that we had been a secret for any pony who is not over 200 or more years old and why we hadn´t been here for those seven years in which we had been trapped, but before I tell you our storys, I think its better to tell how Ditzy and I have meet us again means the story of the second war against Nestrell, then I will tell you the last war, and then I will tell you about how all of this has began, are you okay with that Kids?" Jacky asked the Class which only nodded, still too mesmerized to see an second Guardian of the Fallen Angels right in front of them, for the most in Ponyville as well as in whole Equestria, The Fallen Angels and the Elements of Harmony where the greatest heroes and idols ever lived.

"So Ditzy, is that okay with you too?" Jacky asked Derpy/Ditzy.

"Yes it is its our story and I am sure I can tell a few parts too when you are tired of telling!" Ditzy says.

"Okay kiddos, come sit all around in a circle, ummh Twilight do we have blankets or Cushions in here?" Jacky asked the violet pony, wich nodded and brought a few big pillows and blankets, with her magic, in the room. Everyone else who was in the library, moastly literature interested ponies, came sitting down too by the class, Jacky sat between Ditzy and Vinyl Scratch´s grandson, Mighty Bass, one of the young members of Symponya, from New Dezibeltown, the town which had been rebuild after been secondly destroyed after Nestrells attack, they had forgotten all about the case of Jacky and Old Dezibeltown, which he actually had destroyed together with the most ponies, not on purpose , but on the day as his whole Magical force has been released in a giant shockwave, after the mob slayed down his horn , making it to an public spectacle, the old folk was a gruesome folk and only the children, only a few could have get away, all of them had seen what had happened and decided to never speak about it, to never being remembered on that faithfull day , as Jackys magic has almost complety destroyed his former folk, he never forget his "Fathers" words, to stay strong, to never give up nor giving in, and to protect the one he loves and the one who loves him with his life.

As Jacky began to tell his and his love´s story from the very start on, no one knew that already a completely unknown new hand began to raise and to grabbing for Equestria, to take this world over, to destroy it, driven by an hungry , revengefull mind, but it began to rise again that's for sure, out of the deepest of the ocean, will it come, but doesent someon have a clue yet, of what evil the ocean held in for Equestria´s ponies…., we will see!

_**A/N: Hey guys how are you all doing, I hope it has pleased you for the first chapter, which I had edited hope it please you now better and I hope I have make Ditzy/Derpy a good style because I honestly don´t know much about MLP but I will watch a few series just to get use to the each ponies style and way to speak okay , so please no flames I would like to hear your oponion and by chance also try to read my AATC Stories. Thanks already M-m-S out. Has been overread and edited a bit, thanks for reviewing Kurro^^. **_


	2. Secrets revealed, Whispers in the dark

**Derpy Hooves**

**The Elements of Equestria**

_**A/N: welcome to the second chapter of DH the elements of Equestria. Today we will take a look on how Derpy /Ditzy feels really, even thougth this story is called Derpy hooves, I will call her Ditzy in every 1 person and third person, only in the dialoge with the Mane 6 and other ponies beside Carot top, Dinky Doo and Soundwave Jacky, she will be called Derpy.**_

_**Chapter 2: the Day I found my Destiny, wish upon a star, Melody in the evening, Whispers in the dark**_

"Well then Kiddos lets begin!" I told to the class, I felt a pat on my hoove, I looked down to see the white one of Jacky resting on mine, I smiled and began to tell my story, the whole truth I had held in for the past 7 years and only told to my very closest friends and also to my first daughter Dinky, later I also told it to Starshine.

_**Flashback 27 years ago ( now I write the original story):**_

A bright white light stand before me, actually so bright I nedded to squint my eyes, until it got unbearable, I needed to close my eyes shut, the only thing I could make out, was something looking like wings, I heard a fe different voices saying gentle words to me.

"It´s not gonna hurt honey, you will feel new born after it, mistress, have no fear Ditzy, Momy hold on strong, I will wait on the other side, my Daughter!"

"Huh, what do you mean , where shall I go, where will I end up , please someone tell me, please , no, wait!" I mumbled, I think I did it to in reality and not only the dream but really clear I wasn´t about it. But at one point I was clear, that I gonna wake up way too fast, again.

"MOMY!" I jerked up this time so fast that it literally went black for a moment. I haven´t just heard the scream in my dream but also in reality, the moment when I looked up I saw giant Yellow eyes looking at me and I felt something poking my forehead, I tried to adjust my eyes but it had no use, I couldn´t make out what was before me, I rubbed my eyes and the next moment I looked up, I saw my beautiful Daughter Dinky, looking at me with concern.

"Momy, are you alright?" She asked in a worried tone, I smiled and picked her up and craddel her in my arms.

"Yes honey, im alright, hey want some Muffins!" I said to quickly change the theme, but not fast enough to cover it up before Dinky, she always knew when something bothers me.

"It was that dream again, not, that dream you had now since one week continously?" She asked and I were silent, I know she knew that I hate that dream, but I tried always to cover it up as a simple Nightmare.

"You need to go to Dr. Whooves, this is just getting worse and you always wake up screaming, momy, I just don't want you to be afraid of sleeping!" She said derterminated and with a stern look on her face, after I remained silent, I sighed, she was right, I have to do something against this dreams, it keep me up in the night until I can´t anymore but falling asleep, only to wake up an half hour later screaming and sweat-bathed while Dinky stands before my bed with that worried expression I hate so much, I want her to be happy but for that I need to go to the medics like she prays since the third Nightmare, I think it could help me to sleep better, because even though I am still a very fast mailmare , the dreams munching on my condition lately, due to the lack of sleep nowadays.

"You are right Dinky, that must stop, I can´t live this way any more day or night, well then let´s forget it for a moment and let us starting the day, okay?" I asked her and she nodded sadly.

"Aww, don't need to be sad honey, momy will be fit again by tomorrow, I swear!" I said to her while nuzzling in her coat and kissing her forehead, I jumped out of the bed, took my nightcap down, and began to stretch.

"So far so good , I still can bend until my hooves and…!" Suddenly it went black again and I stumbled falling to the side, the last thing I heard was Dinky´s scream.

"MOMY!" Just the same tone as in my dream, will this be my end, the end of Ditzy Doo alias Derpy Hooves, like my "Friends" call me, what about Dinky, will Carrot top help her to grow up.

.

.

.

"Groan, ngggh, mhhhhnnn!" I was awake, or at least I tried my best to wake up, but my body felt like it weight a ton, I rubbed my eyes as best as I could, I looked up to be greeted by an white ceiling and a pair of purple eyes who looked on mye with surprise.

"Oh my dear , Dr. Whooves, Miss Hooves begins to wake up again!" I heard the Nurse shouting, or at least I think it was what I heard, due to the fact that I was still groggy, abit but still. But in the next few minutes the Ponyville´s best doctor, Doctor Whooves came in, he was very nice to everpony, even me, and he was really a good doc.

"Hello Ditzy, how do you feel, does anything hurt!" He asked concerned and with an worried expression.

"Yes , everything is okay so far, I just feel a bit dizzy, that's all, but can you tell me what happened and where is Dinky, what has happened!" I tried to stand up but he gently pushed me back in my bed.

"No fear Miss Hooves, Dinky is alright, she´s in the school, Miss Top has brought her down there, and to what has happened to you, well you had been collapsed because of all the stress you had lately which mixed up with the lack of sleep, your daughter told me about your current series of nightmares you continously have, Mr. Hooves ,I must really say that I am dissapointed in you, it wasn´t really good that you weren´t come directly to me, I could have helped you, you know!" He said to me with a gentle expression and that only makes me feeling bad all over again, the same feeling as when the second time Dinky asked me, I thought , going to get help, because of some simple nightmares, only let me seen of being weak and I will be gettting mobbed much more by all the bullies, or Dinky will be getting embarassed in school, because her mother can´t handle some normal Nightmares.

"I know!" I only mumbled almost not audible, if the Doc wouldn´t have leaned over me to put the Blanket over me, he looked at me with a soft but stern and a bit sad expression.

"Next time you need to come earlier, but for the moment, I only gonna make a recipt for some sleeping pills, but for now you gonna relax here a few days, I have spoken with the post-master, they have token Rainbow Dash in, for the moment, until you are fit again, and Miss Top will taking care about Dinky , but for the next time you gonna stay in bed, do you have understood that?!" Dr. Hooves asked me, and I only nodded, I feelt bad for myself, here I lay and just because of a fricken nightmare.

.

.

.

The night came fast and it was time for me to sleep, I just was about to take my sleeping pill, as I heard it.

"Ditzy Doo!" a , for myself, fully unknown voice said my name, how it could be unknown you ask, well as a mailmare I have at least visited every pony twice in my lifetime, and while doing so I make memos with the voices of my "customers" in my head , just a hobby of me, but this voice I definitely never had heard before, it wasn´t Chrysalis Voice, nor was it Discord´s or Nightmare moon´s or whoevers voice.

"Ditzy Doo, it´s time to awake!" The voice said and I began to shiver, even thought the voice has a beautiful and soft tone, doesen´t mean she can´t be dangerous.

"Awake from what, I am fully awoken, thanks to you!" I asked quietly.

"Its time, awake, from that dream your old life was, you need to find the truth!" The voice said and I was confused, what does she mean with that , I shall wake from the dream my old life were.

"What do you mean by that!" I asked and I began to look around to find the source of the voice, but I couldn´t make out anything, no glimpse of life beside my own.

"Wake up and you will find the answer, follow the falling Angels to the ruins of the Cathedral of Light, you need to find the light or this world will fall in chaos forever!" The voices said, I was fully awake but still couldn´t make out anything.

"I am awake, where are you, who are you and why do you choose me!" I asked fearfully, why does no one came to help me, I mean from what I heard they always make patroll around the Hospital rooms, to check on the patients, someone needs to hear this voice too not.

"I am not here, for now I am only a voices in your Head, I am called Equestria, but do I have many names, I am the Angel who created with some help this world, in order to watching over Equestria, I have sended of eight holy Elements on this earth, the so called Elements of Symphony: Sound , Water, Fire, Nature, Stone, Metal, Wind and Light, together with the forces of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna`s parents, we have been able, to close away an evil force which has treaten to take over the whole World of Equestria, this Creature, Nestrell, has also Elements, but they are called the Elements of Chaos, to them also Discord, and the dark part of Princess Luna, Nightmare Moon are members of, once Nightmare Moon was a separate creature, called Nightmare, the Element of fear but in the war from over 4 milleniums ago, we had manage to defeat her, almost completely erased, she managed to posses Princess luna with a part of her, so it happens when Luna begans to get very, very angry, its getting easier for Nightmare to take her over and posses her with darkness. For this we needed the counterpart, the Element of Light,Lumena, to cure her, when the war was over I had layed back to sleep to recover my forces, I let the Princesses Father rule the land until his daughters took over the responsibility, in order to not erase the Elements, I have asked their Father to make pony bodys for the elements, then came the second fight against Discord, who has been completely possesed by Nestrell, the Demondragon of Chaos, he made Discord attacking the few Villages around Canterlot, as we fought against him, he shoot of an Spell on the Elements, to turn them to stone, we managed to throw back the speel with all our might and the help of Princess Celestia, but a part of the speel has been able to leak through, it changed while hitting us, it changed to an so called Phoenixcurse and it hits us all, we had been spellbound by an spell, which should let us getting so oldt until we die, but due to the god -like force in each element they managed to stay alive, with time the speel began to work, we began to younger again, in an cyclus of 250 years, we then aged slowly so long until an whole millenium is over then we become foalys again, in the dure of this state, Princess Celestia ordered that a pair of childless ponies should take one each of them in, so long until they are old enough for an own life and the duty of they destiny, for these times the Princesses, created so called Elements of Harmony, which held a bit of our force and my own in them, these Elements should take the responsibility , in the 500 years where we grow up again, litterally, it has become good for the most years but with time, the ponies doesen´t need us anymore, they celebrated the guardians who were always there for them, the Elements of Harmony, but us ,due to the great forces of my children and their alwys existent and strong magical power wich begins to leak through in the foaly-age-time, they began to my children bad when they were foalys, one day they have injured Two of them very bad and if they were mortal , almost kill them , Jetfire and Lumena, means Sonicia Firestorm, Element of Fire and you Ditzy Doo, they abused you and they slayed you numb and unconsious for years, but luckily you had survived but you had been sturcked by amnesia since they slayewd off your horn, I am not sure if it was due to the heavy injuries or if it was the body who wants you to forget about the pain you had to go through , or it was only as an defending reaction of your body, but all in all you forgot about all of your powers, after your old "Parents" has been arested, princess Celestia has agreed to send you next time to an old friend of herself, this was your Mother Ditzy, the last one you had, she was an Oracle in the Cathedral of light, the temple of yourself, where now the most of your powers sleeps to recover there own forces, there sleeps your Magical orb as well as the Angel core, till now you were only a god-pony without memories or knowledge about its power, your mother has been an oracle to pray and to guard the powers of you, when you were old enough she would have told you everything and give you your powers back, but by the last attack of the Elements of Chaos, in an attempt to manage to travel through the portal to Nestrells prison, the cathedrale has been destroyed and well I think you know your Mothers story, she has been missed since then, we had then a talk with Princess Celestia but we decided to leave it the way it was and didn´t give you new parents , also because you don´t need new parents until this Millenium is over again, which will be in 32 years, so still enough time for you, but now we have a problem because we have become a urgent mission from Princess Celestia, it seems that the Diamond dogs population has increased dramaticaly, and new creratures , uknown till today rises, also has it give some news from insiders, that some of the Elements of Chaos began to rise again, and the outbreak of Discord as well as Nightmare moo, means Luna , possesed by Nightmare, all these cases can be used as an trustworthy message, Nestrell begins to break out of his weakened prison, his dark influence begins to rise the old dark long lost and forgotten races back, and that they were to much for the guardians to handel, it doesent last long and they will attack again, so we need to get all the elements back together, in the tower of Dantoras, or like you guys called it, The Black bastion, Valhalla of This world, but before we need to get your powers back, I will send you one of the elements as an mentor for that time, he will help you to find the other elements and your own powers, but beware this journey will be dangerous for sure, the more elements you have the more of a chance you can have, try your best to make new friends who can help you on this way, so you will be able to find your powers, but beware, on you way there will be much dangerous and evil quest to master and the villains will seriously try to defeat you before you will be able to get your powers and the other elements, better you prepare for the worst , its time that you say goodbye to the world you live in, and its time to say goodbye to your closest friends and your beloved, to go on with this mission, we need to save this world or Nestrell will win this Game for sure, all depends on holding him closed in until we find a possibility to finally destroy and defeat him , to erase him and to set him Checkmate !" She told me and I was buff, my mouth hang on the ground, so that was what she meaned with , waking up from the dream, you old life has been, but how can I do that, how can I leave my family Carrot top and Dinky, how can I simply leave from this town I lived in for years now.

"Can you appear or make me seing you somehow, just to proof, that I am not already way too insane for the outter world!" I asked.

"I will do my best, wait a moment!" the voice said, I waited, five minutes later I saw a tiny light sphere infront of my eyes, it was tiny and like gas but it seemed compact, it had something lookinf like wings, suddenly the sphere flies in the middel of the room and begins to raise until it takes the shape of an angel with 8 wings, which I only know out of an old picture book my mom once has shown me when I was an young foaly, as much as I remember, it was not very good to see but it has the shape of those creatures we call humans, out of an other dimension, as Twillight always tells me.

"I´m sorry but this is all I can do by now, like I said it must being all the elements together to truly summone myself so I can fully appear, also because I have only limited forces for the moment!" Equestria said , I was totally mesmerized by the way she stand before me, cladded completly in white light, only the fine lines of her body were visible, but I can say that she was very beautifull, she looked at me with a warm smile.

"How old am I in reality!" I asked still dumbstrucked, honestly I could now being called a real dumb for believing her but I, have the gift to see through masquerades pretty well, so I know that this words where all true.

"you are since now, 6.968 years old!"

And that gave me the rest, I blacked out in my bed.

.

.

.

"Momy?" I heard it coming from my side, I opened the eyes and I felt a soft touch and a light pressure on my stomach, I began to fully wake up and to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Dinky?" I aksed before I took away my hands and looked in the face of my beloved daughter.

"Good Morning, Momy, how are you doing?" She asked me and I smiled, I picked her up and nuzzled our noses together and pecked her on her forehead.

"I´m fine, now that I saw you, honey, how are things going?" I asked her worieddly, but she laughed and smiled and she was happy.

"I´m fine too Momy, Carrot top cares about me, she is here too!" Dinky says and she raced out of the door and came back with my oldest true friend, Carrot Top , back in.

"Hello Ditzy, how are you doing!" she asked me and I smiled up to her.

"I´m fine, and you, no problems at home?!" I asked but she shaked the head in no.

"Not at all, Dinky is a real Angel!" The moment she said the Word Angel, it mades me remembering on what had happened last night.

"Yes she is really one ,uhmm hey Carrot top, do you think you can get Twillight Sparkel and Spike over here, I need to ask them something!" I got strange looks by both of them, but Carrot simply nodded.

"I will see what I can do okay, but for now you need to rest, so good day , I need to get Dinky in the school see ya, later when I have time okay!" she said and I got one last hug from both of them.

.

.

.

"It´s boring here!" I said with crossed arms, sitting upright in my bed zapping throug the songs on my new I-pony, Vinyl Scratch has brought over as she came to visit, she knows how much I love music and she has been a good friend too, maybe not as much as Carrot but still, she , Lyra, and Octavia always has been my favourite music trio, some nurses coming in to check on the instruments, it has been a while now since Twillight had been gone to send a letter to Princess Celestia, sure as a mailmare I should have been proud to use a normal way but first, it was better than being attested of being insane, when they read the letter here in the hospital, and second I need answers, quick, I chuckled a bit when I remember the whole conversation with Twilight.

**A few hours ago:**

"Hey Derpy, sorry but spike wasn't there for the moment but he will come home late anyway, well , Carrot top says you need to ask me something, what can I do for you!" Twillight asked me, okay well now I am sure she doesent really care that much for my state I am in or else she at least could have asked how I am doing, but I simply need to ask a few question so I don´t mind, for now.

"Well I need answers on some questions I have, and since you are Princess Celestia´s best and beloved student I think you are just right to get me the wished answers!" I said with such a dertermination that it begans to confuse Twillight.

"Uhmm Derpy, what exactly are you trying to say?" She asked but I hated it, this name and the way she simply ignored my mood right now, was just too much.

"Would you mind if you just please stop TO FRICKEN CALLING ME DERPY; CAN YOU PLEASE DO THAT FOR ME?!" I yelled at her and she jumped a few meters back, scared by my outrage.

"Uhmm sure , ah, how shall I call you then?" She asked embarassed and blushing, it brought me over the edge and I losed it.

"YOU DON´T EVEN KNOW MY FUCKING NAME; HOW CAN YOU, AM I´M SO UNINTERESTING THAT YOU ARE NOT EVEN ABLE TO KNOW MY REAL NAME,, HASN´T YOUR FRICKEN BOOKS IN YOUR LIBRARY NO NAMESLIST; WELL IF YOUR FINE BOOKS IN YOUR FINE LIBRARY NEVER HAD TOLD THIS TO YOU; MY NAME IS DITZY DOO ,FOR HELLS SAKE!" I screamed and I saw her being afraid for her life but I was angry, I mean hello I know her now since Years and she never had the intentions of searching for my real name, no one, not anyone but Carrot and Dinky, and even Doctor Whooves ever had called me by my real name, for everypony in this dumb Town, I am only Derpy hooves, the Derp, the mare who can´t look straight ahead, the mailmare with the wall eyes, the idiot of ponyville, the one everypony, but my closest friend and my dauhgter, can make fun of, I hated it and I hated it here where everypony always look down on me, in the whole time I live here in pony ville, Carrot, the Doc and Dinky were the only one who calls me right, my name seemed to be not much to care about, so they yust invent a new name and think I will suck it up and deal with it that I am the new town derp, as if I couldn´t doing anything but being dumb, as if I not always tries everyday to act as normal as I could, cant they see how hard it is form me to live as normal as I can for my daughter to not embarrass her, to make my job and giving her life a perspective, isn´t that good enough , do I really need to be calling names from others who said that I am their friend, well if this is what they call friendship, I would be glad if they just leave me alone with my real friends and my daughter, it isn´t enough that my Daughter is a bastardchild, I don't even know who get me pregnant with her, as much as I could remember I suddenly was pregnant , I think it was after a party or Pinkie Pie, I don't know what happened but the next week I was suddenly pregnant with Dinky, even thought I never regret it, I really would like to know who is the actual father, and if I got raped or if I said yes to an act of love I cant remember.

"Umm, im very sorry if I hurt your feelings, I just thought that this where your name!" She said and I was sad, she didn´t even knew I wasn´t being called like that, I am sure that came from someone bad who spread this name and with time the people seemed to have forgotten, that I am called completely other and that I am not dumb.

"Yes that is always the excuse, no one knows my real name anymore, for everypony I am only the Derp, Derpy Hooves the Mailmare with the Wall-eyes, no one knows anymore Ditzy Doo, the kind mailmare of the neighborhood, the one who tries to be normal and the one who always failed every singel day of my life, but not anymore, this will stop from today on, now that I know the truth , I don't belong here, I never had, and I never will, so tell me this Twillight, if you can´t remember my name , can you at least tell me who is Equestria?" I asked to a shocked Twillight, it lasted five minutes before she answered.

"Umm our world we living in I guess!" She said shyly.

"I know for a fact that our world is called so but who has created this world!" I asked , I want someone to told me that I don't have losed my mind.

"It has been Princess Celestias Father!" Twillight says to me suspicious.

"And who else!?" I asked annoyed.

"Her mother I guess, why do you asking me that!?" She said much more suspicious on what I want to come out.

"And what´s with the Angel Equestria!?" I asked her, and I saw now the most shocked face she ever had made in her life, she paled until she was almost white coated.

"How do you know that, this is highly, over topped topsecret!" She whispered to me, coming closer to me.

"I had saw her last night!" I said flatly and again Twillight was shocked.

"That is impossible, no one can see her , she is everywhere, she is the goodness who held this dimension and world together, you can´t have seen her!" She said almost stuttered it, she was shacking .

"Oh but I did Twillight Sparkel, and she told me a bit of some real secrets last night and I wanted to know what was true or if I already loosed my mind, but by the real shock on your face, I think I can clearly say it is true!" I said with a winning grin.

"So tell me now everything you know about her and the Elements of Equestria, the Elements of Symphony, and don´t you dare to let out any part of it or you will see how much this Derp can do to you, and im sure It wouldn´t be bright and beautiful, got it!" I growled with dripping venom and threated her with a slicing over the throat, I saw her paling, till she was white like a sheet of paper but she came shaking closer to me.

And so she began to tell me everything she knew, she told me that the Elements of Symphony are the official ruler over the forces which held this world together, the Keepers are called after their Element: Jetfire for the Element Fire, Aquania for the Element Water, Venturios for the Element Wind, Gaia for the Element Stone, Shockwave for the Element Sound, Esteel for the Element Metal, Floraya for the Element Nature, and Lumena for the Element Light, together with the Elements of Harmony they fight against the evil, Milleniums ago, the evil in person is the Demon dragon Nestrell, who former has been the Brother of the Angel Equestria before he became jealous of the Power of his sister, he always wanted to create a world for himself but could he only destroy the prototypes because he wanted them to be perfect, he saw all the worlds Equestria has created and they were perfect, bright and beautiful, Nestrell became angry and began to destroy the worlds his Sister has created, in order to defend the remaining last world, the world of us, she fight against her brother, who has token over the power of creation, which has been in every world Equestria has ever created, with the time he began to change his shape because the force has been too strong for him, from the once so beautiful dark Angelboy he transformed to an evil looking zombie Dragon, who bring out Discord, the deadly Mias sisters, the Black sheeps of the Dryade Shaman Clan, and much other evil spirits, even Nightmare Moon; in order to seal him away, Equestria gave up the power of her wings and created Eight Elements, in order to fight against her brother and his monsters, together with Celestias Father, their Mother, Celestia herself, Luna and Six Guardians , the Elements of Harmony they has been able to defeating the evil forces, but only Nightmare has managed to infect one of us, Princess Luna, we tried to heal her but it had no use, Nightmare has began to take over the control over her, and it don't give us any other option, in order to save the freedom and on wish of Princess luna we banned her to the Moon, it wasn´t easy for their father and their mother, and especially not easy for Celestia, she has the most to suffer under the loss of her sister, well the further act with Luna is still in our bones I guess, I still remember when Nightmare moon broke out again after Princess Luna was back on earth.

.

.

"I thank you Twillight, but now you need to make a letter to Princess Celestia, tell her that I know everything about my story and that I am about to go searching for my lost memories in order to find my own power and the other elements so we can save this world all over again, it has been long time that we had been united so I will go to search them, but someone needs to take care over Dinky because it will be dangerous for sure and I don´t want her to go with me to somewhere so dangerous, this is my faith , this is my journey I must go to get to know the whole truth behind my life!" I said to her and she nodded.

"I will do so directly, Ditzy!" It has been now the first day since I know her, that she called my real name.

"Thank you Twilligt and im sorry that I have screamed on you, I wasn´t right to do so, im truly sorry!" I said to her and I hug her.

"No I am sorry Ditzy , for not caring for your feelings!" She said with a soft expression, we talked a bit about this and that and soon she has to go home for dinner, but she said she will send the letter immediatly.

.

.

.

It was night and I was again just about to sleep in, but this time I heard again something, but no voice this time, no it was a Flute, or at least it was kind of such a sound, I listen to this beautiful melody (Panflute Music), I stepped out on the balcony and i listen to this tone, so soft, beautiful and caring, I felt how the notes and the wind softly brushed against my cheeks and I felt tears streaming down my cheeks, I don't know from where but I know this melody, I looked out in the darkness and suddenly I could see a falling star, a starfire shooting across the sky, quickly I wished me something , I wished the best for Dinky and Carrot, and I wished for answer on all my questions, and I wished for somepony to love me truly.

"I will come to hold you again in my arms , my love!" I heard someone whisper, or was it the wind, well it doesent matter but I just cried here in the wind strucken by emotions of pure love, care and sadness, but also by imessurable joy, I cried tears, tears of joy and of love , I walked back to my bed while letting the window open so I could hear this wonderfull melody, and I slowly began to fall asleep, I felt something on my cheek , it was like a kiss.

"I will come, soon we will be reunited my dear!", the voice whispered and I smiled while my tears still keep streaming.

**A/N well then finally done, this is one bight chapter for you guys, I really hope you now want to read more, but you need to wait for chapter three because I will now work on my other four stories and when I write again I wan t yout to write me at list five new reviews, can you do that for me, please, okely dokely lokely then ^^, well till then my beloved readers. M-m-S out.**


	3. Showtime, the sound of revealed Truth

**Derpy Hooves**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**A/N: Chapter 3 my people, well today we take a look at a very special doctor, who isn´t who he seems.**

**No more words, here we go.**

**Chapter 3: the Circus, do I know you, revealing the truth, Hourglass-soundwave.**

**Ditzy´s Pov:**

It was a bright day and afternoon and it was now at least almost a week after my collapse, I was allowed to go back home, but I was still not allowed by the doctor to go back to work, so I should spend the rest of the week with keeping things easy, I did as told and I was just on my way to the train station, ask me but I don´t know why, I just had so a feeling that I shall go there today, maybe it was because of the melody I heard yesterday again, and some gentel words, I still remember every word: `near the long ride your faith will take his turn and all you will see will be worth to rescue´. And the feeling they got me, a Chill like a light kiss on the lips, making me flushing everytime I thought about it.

"What is wrong with me, I keep blushing of a breeze which reminds me of a Kiss!" I said more to my self, but not quiet enough for being ignored by Dinky.

"What do you mean Momy ?", she asked me looking worried at me, I sighed because it was no use to hide this from my daughter anyways.

"It happens at night, while I was in hospital, I keep hearing this song, played on a woodflute, and to that I often hear gentle words, like if the wind whispers to me, it is indeed nothing more than a whisper but the words are that makes it special to me, and from time to time the wind blew in my face and giving me a chill which felt as if I just got kissed on the lips, I know I actually might be accused of getting insane by the doctor, that's why I havent told him about it, even though it is a bit scary, its always extremly pleasant, as if someone I love, whispers me sweet lips-to-ear rhymes, and love strucken nonsense in my ear!" I told Dinky who smiled brightly with a cocky grin.

"Mommy, can it be that you are in love with the wind, or maybe with the sound of the wind?" Dinky asked me and I chuckled, in love with the sound of wind, well that was something new, even for someone like me. Well I just better don't tell her that I lately dream about this voice, being inpersonate by an white colt with black framed eyes and three turned triangels under the right eye, his mane was a dark black with a bright red in, I still could see its cutie Mark, a Music-Note framed by Soundwaves. And out of all the unordinary things on my dreamcolt he also has a pierced ear, pierced by three black ring-piercings.

"And then his electric blue eyes, looking so intensly at me, so full of love and passion !" I said a bit too loud out of my world I currently was in, trapped in a daydream of the perfect colt.

"Mommy, Mommy, look look there is a circus!" Dinky said, waving a pawn in front of my face , I blinked and adjusted myself back to reality, there was a large tent in on which has been written the Letters, IMAGINARIA ; THE FIRST PONY CIRCUS EVER.

"Wow a Circus, a real Circus, I have read in history that the last real Circus has being vanished over ceveral centurys ago, there had been a forest magician, an illusionist, a fire-eater, a scientifist with an Tesslar-transformator, to build up electric plasma, for an awesome show, they had an acrobat, an merpony, an a golem, that is what miss Cherilee told us, those Circuses were popular, but the Circus Imaginaria was that time indeed the first real Circus, this now seems to be the Grandchildren of those mens from that time!" Dinky said and I was impressed, by all those things she knows.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my Shoulder, I looked back and saw a Pony with a black tux on, he had bright red lips and his eyes has a bit of eyeshadow, he gestured to the Circus and mades an welcoming gesture, so as if he welcome us in the circus, he gave something to Dinky, a baloon and a few tickets, maybe entrance tickets, then he looked at me, and I saw something like recognizing in his eyes, he bowed before me in a very royal gesture, I hold out my hoof to shake his one, but instead he take it and kiss it.

By now, I know I were a big ass tomato, from all the blushing, the strange colt let go of my hoof and looked in my ears, even thought I was surprised, this light kiss was so wonderfull it was like the feeling I just had described whenever I felt kissed by the wind.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked him, he made a laughing face but no laugh or any other sound came out of his mouth, he smiled , shrugged, bended again and trotted of with a little jump in his feet, I tried to look at him again but I lost him in the crowd behind me.

"Must be a Phantomim!" I shrugged, mumbling to myself.

"Mommy, look, I have become entrance tickets, c´mon lets go watch the show!" Dinky urged me, making me crashing back on earth and back to reality, I don't know but there was something strangely familiar at this colt, so as if in I once had saw him, but im sure I never had, well maybe in this live, which I had lost my memories of.

"Sure honey, lets get in!" I said a bit absent minded, we just wanted to enter as I heard a voice, who has been familiar to me.

"So what is with her doctor!" I turned to the voice to see the man from earlier, the phantomim, coming out of an Tent, with Doctor Whooves, while the doctor wears a worried expression.

"Well I guess she has lost her voice, it must come from the whole rouge-powder she has breathed in when putting on the make up for the show, with the time the powder had set down in her throat and began to block her voice more and more until she lost it, the only thing I can now give her would be these pills, they will neutralise the powder but she needs to rest her voice for the next time, im sorry to say but it seems that you need to do the show without Miss Arcandia , im sorry really!" Dr. Whooves said and he trotted away after the man thanked him, as the phantomim turned he bumped in me.

"Oh sorry, im so sorry, did i hurt you somehow?" He asked me but I shacked my head in no.

"No thanks, umm I know I shouldn´t have but I accidently heard what Dr Whooves has told you, im sorry that the Miss is sick, no one should be ill on such a beautiful day!" I said still having Dinky on my Hoove, who looked curious between me and the man.

"Yes I guess so, well we simply had bad luck. Oh where my manners are, my name is Midnight Shadow, I am the Singer and the Moderator, of the Circus Imaginaria, until my brother, Song Key, has recovered from his broken leg, but now without miss Arcandia, I think I can forget the singing for this week!" He said sadly, shooking my hoof and I felt sorry for him, the reason why I had speaked to him was because I wanted to find a familiarity on him, or something to remind me on where I once have saw him.

"I hope she will be better soon, well my name is….!"

"I know, you must be miss Ditzy Doo, right, the fastest mailmare of ponyville, I have heard about you in the postoffice after I send a letter to my brother, I can tell you, they are pretty sad that you arent there for the moment, I think they almost are going under in work!" Mr Shadow said to me and I was sad , just because of me they have too much work, just because I musted collapsing a few days ago.

"No, don´t you think like this, Miss Doo!" He said and I recognized that I had spoken loud, I blushed but let my head falling.

"Its because I am clumsy and I always getting those nighmares lately, and then one day I collapsed because of lack of sleep, I am just useless, and a bother for everyone, even my Daughter ,I do always embarasse her because of my Clumsiness!" I felt tears streaming down my face, and suddenly I feel myself falling forward and I have being catched by strong hoofs, they embrace me tighly, I could feel his head resting next to mine comforting me, being watched by a Curious Dinky, but I don´t care for the moment, this feeling, it was as if I hug an old friend from the past after seeing him after years again, suddenly I feel his cold breath, even though he was near on my ear.

"Never, ever think this again, you are not embarassing, you are not, clumsy or anything bad, when I look at your daughter I must say she is really beautiful and has good manners, she is sweet caring and she loves you more than everything, this cant come out if the mother were as bad as you describe yourself, you arent clumsy, I mean if yes why would they in the postoffice be so helpless without you, if you were a bother for everyone, why would you be a mailmare who is highly praised by the civillian here, when I first came here I heard from a few mares that it where really sad that you werent there to deliver the mail or to make party, I think the last one came from a pink mare and the first from a cyan blue with a rainbow mane, the same I had also seen when I was about to send the letter to my brother, they say she was good but not as nice and cool than you, she has been a good mailmare but a kind of worse teamplayer, always pushing time so she could fly through the clouds as long as she can without doing her duty, and I heard the post master saying something like, `I will be glad when Derpy is back, she at least know how to do her work in the correct way´, but that's not all, when we were about to build up the tent we hadn´t enough magic rest, due to the exhaustion of moving, training show and back to moving, so we went to get help, I went to the library after I had asked the postmaster for help, he said that a mare called Twillight sparkel has big magical power and may be able to help us, he also asked me if it were possible to just take a letter with me to give her since that cyan pegasus were too much occupied with dashing through the clouds, I then went to the library and met this mare, Twillight sparkle, she was glad as I gave her the letter and she said `it's a shame that Derpy isn´t there for the moment, with Rainbow Dash as mailmare, the letters sure are fast but she hates to work hard, so she may do only the work she sees, means, the few hours doing her duty and then she is definitely dashing at least half of the day throught the clouds, before remembering around the evening that there still wait some letters, then she flies to the P.O. and then she boast at least a 15 minutes with her sonic rainboom, being faster then someone else, before remembering to deliver the rest letters, and we poor customers need to wait almost a day for our letters, by derpy hooves the letters always come on the right time around noon, always in time and never a day later, shes great and also a good listener, she always like it when I told her what´s going on in Canterlot, when I get the newest gossip from my Brother Shining Armor, I really miss her and I want her to be good quickly!" After he told me this I had tears of joy in my eyes, so I weren´t already forgotten totally, I recognized that he still hold me in an embrace, suddenly I heard a whisper I think I shouldn´t hear it, it was realy almost inaudible.

"I´m so glad to see you being okay after so many time has passed, after all what had happened to you, it´s a wonderfull feeling to hold you back in my arms, it has been century´s since I last hold you…. Lumena, my Sister!" and I jerked away, blushing.

"Uhmm sorry well I think we will go in now, for watching the show, hey by the way if you need an replacement singer, just go ask for a mare called lyra Heartstrings, she´s a wonderfull singer!" I said to him and I trotted away, he looked at me, I could feel his stare in my back, that was scary, how does he know my secret name , which I for my self just found out a few days ago by Equestria, could he be the one Equestria has meant, my mentor.

"Maybe he was too an Element!" I said to myself, well I will think about this another time, right now, I will enjoy the show.

"Where do we sit Dinky?" I asked my daughter.

"In this row right here,… next to the Doctor!" She said and stared at doctor whooves, who looked at us too.

"Oh my, well hello Miss Hooves, going out with your daughter I see, so you came to watch a real Circus Show for once in a lifetime!" He said and I nodded, he sweated even though it was not hot in here.

"Are you okay Doctor, you sweating water like the Canterlot Falls?" I asked, worried about his health , he looked at me and what I saw scared me, his whole right side had turned white and his hair was a mess, one side brown the other black red, and then his eyes he…., wait White coat, Black red hairs, piercing electric blue eyes, and a…, I looked at his right flank and I saw it, his Cutie mark has changed, there where that time has been an Hourglass has now been an Hourglass with soundwaves, it seemed that he was Half doctor and half someone else, he alsmost looked like the colt of my dreams, I blinked and when I opened my eyes again he was smilling at me , with the hole doctor corps, seriously am I beginning to get sick or to lose my mind or what.

"Yes I am, miss Hooves, how about you, everything alright so far?" He asked smiling but with an stern expression , like in his best `I am pleased to see you but do not exhaust yourself too much´ expression.

"Y-ye-yes I am, so far, I guess!" I stuttered as suddenly, only for a blink, his eye color changed from azur to electric blue.

"I…!" I got destracted as suddenly the lights became shut down, the whole circus was bathed in darkness, suddenly a light cone falled on a person, I might think it's the director of the Circus, in the ring, suddenly a soft voice began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentelcolts, dear Foals and Fillys, the Imaginaria welcomes, to Circus of Imgagination, and what a show we have for you tonight….!" Suddenly a rhythm of sweet drums and keyboard music ringed around in the whole tent, while the director of the Circus begans to sing.

"Restless artists put on their dancing shoes, mindless we will get you while we are loose, Illusionists, wind magicans, everything you see in here is for you!" A choir began to sing and the arena became illuminated fully, we could see some ponys doing acrobatic tricks, others acting like clowns and there was even one who works as a clown, an in all it has been a wonderfull show until suddenly.

" STOP THE SHOW AND RUN; WE GONNA GET ATTACKED!" someone screamed, and as soon as the music stooped we heard the screams of some ponies, suddenly the crowd comes in motion, there were a pushing and pulling to get out of the tent, I grabbed Dinky and together we got out, I runned a bit away from the crowd to avoid standing in the way, I looked around and I saw, that there where a whole squadron of Diamon-dogs attacking Ponyville, not looking actually like the ones who once had ponnapped Rarity, instead of dogs who simply love diamonds, these here had the skin shaped like it were made of a big, dark crystal, it looked more like crystalic timberwolfs.

"What is going on here, Momy I am afraid!" the Voice of Dinky brought me back to reality, right, Dinky, I need to get ourself out of danger, I picked here up and sat her on my back.

"Hold on strong Dinky, I will try to find an hideout!" I said as I began to run, I runned until I arrived at home, everywhere I see ponies running away from these new creatures.

I was almost at the porch of my house, suddenly I felt a weight going off of me literally, as suddenly I heard a scream, which made my blood freezing.

"Oww, Mommy, Mommy, help me!" I looked back terrified and I saw Dinky backing away close followed by one of those creatures, I saw her being hurt on her foot, I run in front of Dinky , arms outstretched to protect my Daughter, who hide herself behind me.

"UNTIL HERE AND NOT FURTHER, I WILL NOT LET YOU GET MY DAUGHTER, GOT IT; IF YOU WANT HER, YOU HAVE TO GO FIRST THROUGH ME !" I screamed at the thing, who prepared to jump on me, I closed my eyes, then opened my eyes, I was ready to fight, I will always protect Dinky.

"Come at me Bro!" I said, suddenly I felt a storm coming up, I heard an pained yell and I see the dog laying in the corner of the Fountain in the Market place´s middel, another tries to jump on me but I see something looking like an sharp storm hitting it, it yelled in pain and joined his brother by the fountain.

"What the heck,…!" I said but I got interupted by a touch at my shoulder.

" Lumena, we need to get out of here!" I heard someone yell, I spun around to see Mr. Midnight Shadow, with Dinky on his back, I blinked and nodded, we began to fly away, as I recognized under all the clothes, Midnight was an Pegasus too, suddenly, I heard a yell behind us.

"Wait up, guys i´m not so fast in this corps!" I looked back only to see the Doctor running behind us, he tried to run as fast as we fly he was almost exhausted, by the while what do he mean with, in this corps .

"C´mon Doctor Whooves, we need to get out of here!" Dinky screamed, I run back and began to unfold my wings, I turned around as I was past him, and run at him I began to rise , I picked him up and together we fly behind Midnight and Dinky.

"Need a lift Doc?" I asked the doctor smiling.

"I guess so, in this form I cant use my magic!" He said and I was confused, since when can earth ponies use magic.

"What do you mean by that, Doc, you are an Earth Pony, Earth ponies cant flying, that is normal, Appeljack cant fly too only pegasis and alincorns can fly and the only alincorns I know are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and also Queen Chrisalys but she´s an Changeling queen, but you are an Earth pony, earth, do you understand, earth pony , no wings, not ability to fly, you arent a pegasus, you are an earth pony!" I screamed over the wind, I saw that Midnight suddenly began to go down, I looked around on my surroundings, I flew over the ground and letting the Doc go, before I almost stopped/crashed in a tree, I had luck I didn´t.

As soon as we all had been gathered together,I looked again at my surroundings and I shaked, we were near an to me well know forest, a forest you don't go without no reason, an forest who has been taboo for me since I was little, I once lost myself in it´s giant labyrinth of trees , only granny smith had found me that time and brought me back to my mother, I had been hurt very badly on my forehead, I still can remember the moment on the first thing I can remember, it was doctor Canteros worried face, he was theboss of doctor whooves that time when he still was young, well this forest I honestly never want to enter ever again, but I have a slight feeling that I need to do so anyway, someday, these tree of the Everfree forest.

We paused a bit, I sat next to Doctor Whooves and on the other side of Midnight shadow who had Dinky on his lap playing with her, letting the doc explain what he had mean to me before.

"Actually I am not an Earth pony in reality, Ditzy, I aren´t the one you think I am, I have kidded you and the whole town for years, I arent or better said I am not the Doctor you all know, I am not doctor Whooves but I know him, I found the real Doctor once a day in the past in the mountains, half death, he survived an stone-avalanche, he was very weak but he stood his man, he said to me that I need to bring him to ponyville, I promised to him and together we made our way to ponyville, but on the way to the town he couldn´t walk anymore and I was exhausted from always flying him around, he was a bit better feed, if you know what I mean , we rested on a place where we were save,I asked him who he was, he said he were a doctor in Ponyville and he had been searched for new weeds to make medicine of it, he told me for what exactly he need it, he said he need it for you, Ditzy, I asked him from where he knows you, he said that you had lived all your life in Ponyville but that you had lived first in the everfree forest with some bad parents, every week he had been asked to heal you because you were sick or injured or something other always by animals or by falling down or so, it was suspicious to the doctor, but he never had an evidence of phisical abuse, until that day he made an unexpected visit, your parents has been just went away, he had see them walking away and you were lying unconsious on the floor loosing much blood, he managed to stop the blood but you were still unconsious and pretty much half death, he feared for you live, he said you had clutched on his chest with tears of pain in his eyes, you should have said something like `don´t let him see me this way´ then, so he told you passed out, so he brought you in the hospital, he said that your horn has been cut of your forehead, that you had injuries, scratches, cuts and even blue places all over your body and that he never had seen an such gruesome case, he cared about you and helped you to get better soon, healed you as good as he could , he still were yound that time a bit older than you, ha if he had knewn what I know, well anyways , you actually were his first gravel case and his first personal patient, under the leading of his professor he did everything to heal you, the moment you woke up you began to speak in secrets, to speak like you werent the singel person in your body, he has to put you on morphine so you would be able to get some sleep, after a few days he found out that you has completely loosed your memorys, he said that was the moment he saw your eyes, always when he checked on you in the past with his professor, he looked in your eyes, he said they always had shined when you saw him but that time they were just normal, but after you woke up he saw that your eyes has began to look in different directions, he thought it has been due to your injurys but with time he got to know that this has now been imbedded in your DNA, he said it must have been due to the loss of your horn, that the magic which has been released changed your whole DNA code and structure of your gens and so the magic flew out tried to escaped every part of your body but it had only injured it more. I asked what he now wants to do with the weed, and he said he had made a mistake, a big mistake, he said that it happened at an party of an so called party mare, called Pinkamena Pie, he had drunk too much and you too, well I think you will know what had happened, he said he always had feelings for you, but the moment he had done it, had been the moment in which he had the biggest shame ever done on him and on you he never wanted to do it and now he had after he got himself so drunk he haven´t, remembered anything for an whole week before you came to check on you, he had got you pregnant but he couldn´t stand up for it, because you werent old enough and he wouldn´t risk to get thrown out by the school for doctors nor would he be hated by the town, so he had leaved you alone with the child, but he said he always has looked out for Dinky, and then came the day you had become sick, extremly sick and Dinky had no one else but Carrot top , he didn´t wanted you to die, after all he had putted you throught, so he made his way, leaving the whole work to the others, in the hospital, only to get you the things he need for an medicine to help you, he asked me if I would help him to mix it so he can give it too you immediately, I agreed also because I knew you for so long and I wanted you to be alive and save, even though we cant die, we still are able to expire imense pain and I loved you for so long before that time , before you loosed your horn, before this Millenium has begun, I should have been there for rescuing you but I was not able to do , I too has been roobed of my Horn, the ponies in my old home had fear and were extremly paranoid, they thought I would do something against them, my parents always stand up for me, until they got arrested for defending a monster they had said, they catched me and chained me, the showed the whole procedure to the public, my parents has to see it in cuffs, I still couln hear the cries of my parents especially the one of my mother, my father, the last thing I heard from him was, `give never up, never back down, don´t let someone tell you how to live or who you have to be, lived your life as you want it to be and to end and if you find a good and pretty mare, save her whenever needed, hold her whenever she needs comfort, love her when you truly love her, and never want to leav her, and care for her when she gives you the greatest present a colt can ask for, a child´ he screamed this words to me as they slayed the horn off of my Forehead, I tried to make it not happen by building up magic to stop the hammer, my magic has exploded in the same moment the hamer slayed my horn off, in an giant shockwave, crashing down everyone even my parents, erasing the whole Village of Socundania, that was centurys ago, after I healed I run away, I don't wanted to have everything to do with ponies anymore expect of the ones of my kind, my old friends and my old family , my brothers and Sisters , and my true love, you Ditzy, you and the Elements of Symphony!" and with these words he changed , like before in the tent, his Whole body and his Coat became White, his hair changed its form and its colour to an Black, framing a strong red haircolor, his eyes became framed by big black lines, like eyerings, under his right eye there began to form itself three black downside-turned Triangles, on his flank, the Hourglass Cutiemark completely vanished and has been replaced by the, by me so well known, black, soundwave framed, musical note. And then he stand there, my dream colt, the Colt of my dreams, with white wings and the yellow metalframed Orb on his forehead.

"Y-y-y-y-you !" I said , my lips quivered , I began to shake and suddenly I laid in his arms crying my Soul out, I pressed him on me, the one I always loved for all those years, I began to reprodce memories, memories of when I was older and stronger, memories of him and me watching the sleeping sun, and the rise of the moon, I felt so great so above everything in his arms, he rested his lips on my head, and I pressed my face in his chest, I know that Dinky saw everything but I din´t care for the moment, now that he has fully transformed his voice has been so heavenly again, as I know here from the wind and the dreams.

"Ssshhh, it´s alright, everything is gonna be alright, now we gonna save your friends and then we will be able to fight those Diamond-dogs, or better said, Diamond-Wolfs, okay, Midnight , will you try to find a Miss Carrot Top, she will be caring about Dinky while we will fighting okay, but first we need to find the Elements of Harmony, so they will be able to take care about the rest in the town, with this attack, I can tell the War has only began, Nestrell is about to wake up again, he seemed to finally has taking in the whole power of creation he had stolen out of the worlds Mistress Equestria has created before this world, we need to find the other Elements of Equestria, it still miss Fire, Water, Earth, Nature and Metal or else we don't will stand a chance, but to convice them to help us will be very hard, they have gotten the greatest damage and they has been sweared to them self to never help the ponies again, they only will do when the world is on its ultimate edge to the black abbys, but maybe with some punching arguments we can convice them to help us avoiding this whole War by the start, but for now lets go to help the others!" the White colt said.

I looked to Dinky who has listen the whole time and also saw my crying, I walked over to her and she jumped in my arms.

"Momy, who is this colt what had happened to the doctor and what and who are they now?" She asked me fearfully.

"Our friends!" I said to her, finally I know who was her father after all those years of silent doubts on my own freaky mind, all those years alone because doc Whooves wouldn´t want to stand up for me, but then finally he made it up by helping me getting better and withhelping me when I was so littel, than I remembered a question I wanted to ask my dream colt.

"Uhhmm, by the way whats your name now and what happened to Doctor Whooves !" I asked the white colt.

"You can call me for normal Soundwave Jacky, or simply Jacky, as for fighting situation, just call me, Shockwave!" he said and I nodded, so he was Shockwave, the guardian of Sound, an Element of Equestria, a Fallen Angel.

"And me you can call, Venturios, my real name you know I guess!" I turned to be greated by an Cyan blue Colt with dark blue Wind lines on his corps, as cutie mark he has an tornado with two Daggers on each side of it.

"I am the Wind , literally, whenever you need something just ask me okay, its really a good feeling to have you back on our side Lumena!" Midnight Shadow said, so he was Venturios, the Guardian of Wind, I looked at his forehead and I saw the transparent Orb with some metalic feather-shaped ornaments under its hair.

"So to your question where the real Doc is, well he is dead as you sure think right now, he hadn´t been able to heal all his injuries and I can only use soundmagic but no healing magic, he asked me if I wanted to see you again, I have told him all about me and you and what I am and what you are, he told me to save you and for this I should take his shape, so they will be able to let me in the laboratory, I promised that I would look out and care for you, after he died on his injuries, I formed with help of my sound magic an speel which let me sound like him, and with help of sound I created an illusion to look like him, a tone which works on everyponies mind make them see me as the doc, but the force of the spell began to weaken a few years ago, just like today, so I asked my old friend Midnight here, to help me making a new out of wind-illusion who strenghen the soundmagic, well I came back `from my excurison as the doc´ and I was instantly greaten by the nurses as I walked in the Hospital, I had gotten instructions of the doc on how to use the medicine, so I was able to help you, after the day went on, I began to explore my love for reading about real boring medical stuff, I read every night until I had it all in my head, so I managed to stay as Doc without acting suspicious to the others, from that moment on till now I had been the doc for the last 6 years!" Jacky told me and I was glad, even though I miss the real doctor, I cant say that I also never had a little crush on him after he saved my life, but now I need to know that the doc after I had been sick wasn´t the doc before I got sick, wow so much to take in and still there was one question wich really burned a whole in me.

"Uhmm just as Question, when I am the Guardian Of light, how does it come that I haven´t an orb on my Forhead, where my Horn should be!" I asked and I got an appreciative glance by Jacky.

"Very good observation, this Orbs indeed, replace our horns and they aslo are seals to use our magic in normal quantity like once with our horns. As for the Question why you havent one, well these Orbs are created by Celestia and by Equestria, she created also one for you after Floraya, guardian of the nature, has brought her the message of the sin the Ponies, who once should have been real good parents, had made, when they have stolen your horn and breaking your mind, she told her, as much as I know, that you have no memorys of your old life anymore, like I said, to be Immortal don't means, we cant be harmed, well Celestia decided to Build us all those orbs to replace the Horns, because we arent the original made ponies from Celestias father, we are not able to grow a new horn, she dedcided that, due to the fact, that you have no memorys of your magic or your duty nor your past Milleniums, that the Orb of Light shall being guarded and hidden deep down in the Cathedral of light until the time would come to use it again, so the Orb has been guarded by the Order of light, in wich your old and last mother has worked, before,… well I think you still know what had happened, not, the doctor had told me about the official report, that Discord has attacked and crashed down the Cathedral of light, what no one else but the Elements and Celestia as well as Equestria knows is that Discord has done this unknown by himself, while he was possessed by Nestrell, the Mistress and Princess Celestia says you have spoken with Equestria and Twillight about the thing with us ,not!" He asked me and I nodded sadly, after I heard all those things, but that also means that the Orb must still be under the ruins of the Cathedrale.

"Was, everyone of us an Alincorn!" I asked slowly, gulping but still out of curiosity.

"Yes everyone, and all of them have lost their horn by their biggest enemy, their own neighbors!" He said looking down sadly, I put a wing over him to comfort him.

"I really have missed you Lumena!" he said and he did something I though I never would feel, he kissed me on my forhead where I once had a real Alincorn horn, I blushed under his gestured and I got closer to him while we walked over to appel acres.

"So here is where the Element of Honesty lives, well it´s, nice, here, I guess!" Venturios said trying to not sound sarcasticly, by the way, he failed badly.

"Why I find it really nice here!" Jacky said and together we walked up to Appeljacks porch, on half way we got us embarassed again.

"Uhmm by the way, why do we even walk, arent we all kind of Pegasis now, I think with flying we would be faster!" Venturios said, getting an thumb up from Dinky, she seems to like him already.

We flew over to the porch and I knocked hardly and quickly.

"Ah coming, no rush just relax!" we heard it coming from behind the door.

"So who is disturbing on such an quiet had-to-be- peacefull -until-you-disturbed-me day!" the door opened and a sleepy Big Mac stand in front of us yawning.

"Heya Big Macintosh, do you know where your sister is !" I asked him, he blinked looked closly at me , he turned.

"Oi, AJ, Derpy is asking for you!" I saw in the corner of my eyes that jacky wants to say something, I immediately raised my hand to silencing him, I heard a few stepps and an tired looking Appeljack appeared in the porch.

"Hey Derpy, what can ah do for you!" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey AJ, we need you for something, we need the Element of Honesty!"I said and AJ looked at me like im crazy.

"uuhm what, the element, why the heck do you need the element!" She said, I wanted to tell her the situation, but I got stopped as Midnight, placed his hoof on my shoulder.

"She rather got to see it!" He said and with this words he picked up AJ bridalstyle and flew her high enough to see the town still being attacked, while they fly I only coul hear AJ screams of fear and surprise, I know how much she hated to aprutly being raised in the air.

"I will come directly, just please don't let me fall!" AJ said cuddling on him her face in his chest to avoid looking down, at least that was what Midnight shadow told me later.

"Well then next stop is Cloudsdale!" I said.

**A/N: end well I am done for this chapter I hope yo had like it if yes thanks if not tell me why, you know how it rool pplz, read and review.**


	4. Rainbow Supernova, the rebirth of Light

**Derpy Hooves**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**A/N: Heya I am baaaack and here is the next brandnew chapter for you guys, today we will see a race between Rainbowdash and Shockwave, because rainbow dash means that the Sonic Rainboom (Mach 3) is faster than the Rainbow supernova (Mach 6), also to convice her to helping down in town, she don´t belive the others, especially Ditzy, so they need to get her down to town the hard way, also the Secret of why exactly Jacky is called Shockwave and we will see the oldest friend of Nature itself, we will fighting for the freedom in ponyville. this gonna be a long chapter, first time Mutiple Pov, so enjoy it.**

**Chapter 4: Powerfly, Sonic Rainboom vs Rainbow Supernova, why I am called Shockwave, the rebirth of Light.**

**Ditzy´s Pov:**

"Next Stop, Cloudsdale!" I said, getting a strange look by AJ.

"Derpy, uhmm just so you know, Cloudsdale is wide and I am an earthpony, I am not sure that Mister Cyan here, can pick me up a way so far!" she said and I thought about it, she sure was right.

"Uhmm, I guess we have a problem then!" I said but I havent count with Midnight´s powerfull magic.

"Uhu, wind magican in the House, what do you expect of me, I am the wind itself, I can pick up whatever I want when I am strong enough!" He said, he looked at Aj with a very stern expression.

"What, What do you want!" She asked after a few minutes, keep being stared on.

"Nothing I just counting at how many force it will cost me to 1. Leviating you, 2. The distance from here to Cloudsdale, and 3. The amount of needed speed to held you in the air and still being fast enough to arrive quickly at Cloudsdale!" he said, he said that so simply without any clue how much of fucked up he just had.

"So you accusing me of being fat and heavy, oh wait you stupid stallion I will tell you something!" And so she began to chase Midnight like a wild dog, I roll over the floor laughing even though we havent really any time for that.

"Just stop that bullshit guys we need to fly to Cloudsdale quick or else , the Diamond-wolves will have a very big happy meal down in Ponyville, okay?" Jacky said rolling eyes, he looked at me after I was done rolling in the dust, he came over and begin to lick me clean, he began to lick my Ears and wanted to go down on my neck, I monaned but before he coul I jerked away, I am still not used that a stallion is so much of in love with me, even though I do should know him for ages now, but due to my Amnesia I know him only a few hours, but the few Memories, which came back after I fall in his arms before, began to spread its roots throug my mind and slowly, really slowly the big fog around It began to lift itself off the ground, revealing little detaisl of my own old past, , even though he was my dream colt I was never used to be treaten like this by no one but Dinky, which now that I remember still sits on Midnight´s back.

"Uhmm, im sorry I need to yell with Midnight to not make Dinky dizzy okay, one moment please!" I smiled still blushing, I just wanted to go to Midnight as I felt Jacky´s hoof on my Shoulder.

"Ditzy!" He said and I turned, he turned himself so I could see Dinky cuddled to a ball, resting on his back , it was such an adorable sight, I hear Dinky sighing in content and snuggling deeper in the coat of Jacky, she grabbed in his mane and smiled, Jacky smiled too.

After some time, better said after AJ and Midnight had been finally being exhausted enough, we decided to rest a few minutes and then to fly up to Cloudsdale,we started like ten minutes after the two had stopped fighting, I flew next to Jacky, who still had Dinky on his back, AJ floated next to Midnight, with who she had a stern conversation, about what he had said earlier, as we flew Jacky begans to tell me a bit about him, before he started he looked at the sleeping beauty of my Daughter.

"By the way, she is very cute and wonderfull, it was an honor to know her for these 6 years, she was always my favourite little filly, always taking care of you and trying to make you as proud as you made her, and now I am able to meet her face to face with te real me, I was really glad that it didn´t scare her, ususaly the people avoid talking with me in my real shape, they think I am an anomaly, okay to be honest we are kinda anomalies to this world, due to the fact that we are all fallen Alincorns, but you better keep that for you when we are together with the other elements, like I say they all have an hate against normal ponies, we three are kinda the only ones who are like real social with other ponies, like you know Midnight is working as phantomim, singer and moderator together with Miss Arcandia and his Brother, or better said his Step-brother Song Key, of all I know, Song Key´s father has found Midnight in a forest together with his son , as he was in foaly status, he just has being robbed of his Horn, don't ask me how , I don´t know and he don't wants to tell me, that's why I had stopped asking him, well his adoptive Father has raised him like a second son and due to the magic Midnight has been able to use they made him to Artist in the Circus his Father has been Director of, but before he could control his powers, they brought him to an befriended folk, called Fabula, the folk of wind and official keepers of the Wind-orb and the only ones who kind of know tricks and magic speels to control a bit the wind, they can manipulate storm to increase its speed and to lower it again or so but only Midnight has been able to create creatures out of wind and to let them being alive, so they knew he was the chosen one, one of the Guardians of Equestria, the Element of wind, so he mastered his own powers again and used since then his magic as artist and to help where he can, one day they came to the place where I lived , they rested there for a while, Me, still not could come over the fact of being robbed of my horn wanted to chase them away, it also was necessary that I started an open fight, that's when Midnight stopped me, in a small fight I recognized that he has an orb on the place where a horn should be and then he used wind, I immediatly stopped the fight and I asked who he was, he told me and I also told him who I was , he asked me where my family was, I told him what had happened, he said he knew a folk which loved music, so sound of almost everything, Symponyca, the folk of Sound, he said they were on the way to down there , they asked me if I wanted to join them , I agreed and so we made our way down then, Near the Sound-Shrine of the folk of Sound, which were also the keepers of the Sound-orb, it seemed that Celestia has created some folks who keeped the Magic orbs until we find them so they can´t accidently fall in the hands of one of Nestrells fellows. Well this all happened years before I met the doc, after I lived a few years under the folk of Sound, I also mastered all my powers again, I don't know why but I was always asumed as the second Guardian and so the second strongest in our group, that's why I normaly could stand against Midnight´s wind magic even thought I havent as much lessons as him, but I had trained myself until I came to my folk, while I was there I learned why exactly I was stronger, I can create sound to create illusions, and I also can create sound so strong that it creates real Shockwaves but that wasn't the true reason why I was called that way, I,…!" Suddenly he got interrupted by something, I looked away from him and just in the same moment, I saw her dashing throught the clouds, with my saddelbag, dashing through the clouds instead of doing its work, her duty as an replacement for an mailmare, I got angry, so that was what Midnight meant what Twillight had told him, goar, I could , I could,….

"RAINBOW DASH!" I screamed on top of my lungs, waking up Dinky in the progress.

I see the Cyan blue blur flying over to us and stopping inches in front of my face.

"Heya, you have called, uh, uhmm, uh, oh eh, hey Derpy!" she suddenly stammered uneasy, I think she knows exactly what comes now.

"Oh hello Dashie, its nice to see you, uhm don't mind if I ask, BUT CAN YOU FOR HELLS SAKE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK YOU ARE DOING HERE!" I screamed again on top of my lungs, hello she´s here dashing around like crazy instead of looking down in the post office for doing her work she gets payed for.

"Uhmm, flying through the clouds I guess!" She said with a smile, that smile, that damn cocky smile of her.

"WELL THEN CAN YOU TELL ME; WHY THE HECK YOU ARE NOT DOING YOUR DAMN DUTY UNTIL I AM BACK; WHY DOES THE POST-OFFICE HAVE SO MUCH TO DO YOU THINK; BECAUSE YOU FLYING HERE IN THE CLOUDS DOING NOTHING AT ALL; NOT MOVING CLOUDS; NOT DOING YOUR DUTY AS A MAILMARE; YOU DO NOTHING; NOTHING AND YOU EXPECT THE OTHER MAILPONIES TO DO ALL THE FRICKEN WORK; DO YOU EVEN KNOW IN THE SLIGHTEST OF HOW MUCH I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW; YOU WERE ASKED TO REPLACE ME; TO DO MY JOB FOR A WHILE; YOU AGREED TO DO SO; SO YOU HAVE FOR HELLS SAKE TO DO WHAT IS YOUR DAMN WORK; YOU ARE NOT GETTING PAID FOR DOING NOTHING; GOT IT!" I screamed, panting as I was finish with my outbreak of rage.

"WELL I CANT ANYTHING FOR IT; THIS JOB IS JUST SO BORING AND;::::!" She started but I cut her off furiously.

"Boring, boring, I think I have misheard you, how can you say that to an job I do normaly every singel day, do you think laying in a hospital bed or my own one is cool, I would rather be in the air flying to do my duty so I can go back home with an great feeling because I have bring emotions to our customers, I shared love I shared maybe sadness and I shared connections of all our customers, who use this way of communication, you should be proud to do such a great work with so much responsibility for once!" I still screamed but sightly calmer than before, but not out of calm but rather out of shock, I almost came to tears when I see of how much she treat this job, my beloved job, like noting, like crap.

"Im sorry Derpy, I shouldn´t have done this, I know but I simply love the feeling of flying, and in this job you have like no free time at all, because there always comes someone, who wants to send a letter to someone else!" She said and I was like, argh, this mare has no clue how fun it can be to deliver letters.

"Sigh just make you work tommorow, and we will see how to find an replacement for you then you can go back to your cloudmoving!" I said to her and now it was her turn to get angry.

"Ah, so you think cloudmoving is more boring than being a mailmare?" she asked sarcasticly.

"I never said that Dash, you need to clean your ears more often!" I stated same sarcasticly, I could see out of my corner, how Jacky shoock his head in disbelive.

"Can we please come to the actual thema!" I heard AJ asking behind us equal looking annoyed as Midnight and Jacky, even Dinky.

"Uh, wait what, Aj, how the heck can it be that you fly!" Rainbow Dash asked, her eyes as large as golfingballs.

"Our Friend Midnight shadow here controls wind, just ask him and he will ,maybe, explain it to you!" AJ said and she looked to Jacky , gesturing to continue her speech.

"Okay well, Rainbowdash, we need your help and,….!" Jacky started but got cut of.

"Oh now you need my help, after first insulting my normal work as boring you suddenly need my help!" She said with dripping sarcasm, Jacky only could sigh in annoyance.

"Yust stop it okay, we have much bigger problems than your hurt pride, we need you help for,…!"Again he got interrupted.

"My help, well that's something new, I thought I was just a stupid mare who cant do her own normal job right, so she need to do other guys jobs, well to your need of help, forget it, unless you don't win against me in a Race, I will not helping you guys anyway!" Rainbow Dash said, huffing in annoyance.

"Good, well, fine, you gonna get your fricken race but I tell you girl don´t come crying when you lose, and when you lose you will come with us immediately, got it!" Jacky said stubborn, looking in pure annoyance to Rainbow Dash, which on her own occasion pressed her forehead against him to making him back down, but Jacky didn't moved a milimeter.

"Cool with me, but when I win you all owe me a big apology, and when I lose I swear to do my Job as Mailmare correct and serious okay!" She said still trying to win the forehead pressing fight.

"Sounds Good, but like I say don't come cry when you lose, you have wanted it that way!" Jacky said confidently, while I simply wanted to facehoof myself, this gonna get a big lose for Jacky, with Rainbow´s Sonic rainboom, she already has won, I didn´t knew that I had speaked for myself until I heard Midnight whispering in my ear.

"Oh no worry, Lumena, Jacky has his own secret weapon, or why do you think he wears a Necklace with the words `Perfect Weapon´on it, he is after all Called Shockwave for a reason, an damn good reason to be honest, I have heard stories about him and I still remember a few things from the last millenium, why he will win, you will see right now!" Midnight said, setting AJ off on a thick Cloud, strong enough to hold her weight out, he puffed up a tiny cloud for Dinky and then moved a second Bigger one between, them big enough for him and me.

"Lumena, come over here, let us enjoy the show, you will see something what you never had seen before until you get back your memories!" Midnight Shadow said to me, he winked me over to the place next to him, abit over me floated the Cloud with Dinky, who looked like she couldn´t await to see this Air-race.

"I just hope this will end soon, or else Ponyville once had existed!" I said with concern.

**Jacky´s Pov:**

"Alright before we going at it, here are the rules, it only give one rule, No one of us two disturbes the other one while flying, means no crashing in the other, don't make something disturbing the opponents way down, and don't talking to Birds or something else so they will attack your opponent, got it!" I asked this annoying Cyan mare, seriously, ponyville just happens to go downhill right now and I need to do a Race to convice one of the elements of harmony to help us, seriously what the heck is wrong with this generation of the Elements of Harmony.

"Alright, we fly from here down to ponyville okay!" She said , I looked suspiciously, I looked down and decide something quick, I build up power in my Orb and shoot an Shockwave down , out of my mouth, to check of how far I will go down, I suddenly heard a whitstanding , seems to be a building, no I can´t risk to destroy Ponyville by crashing on the ground, no I need a better place, a free place, wait yes, exactly the place we rested before we flew to Sweet apple Acres.

"No we fly from up there,…!" I show up wards on a spot way to high for her to handel, but exactly the right distance to do the Rainbow Supernova. "…, to down there!" I pointed down to the spot of where I thing my destination was.

"Okay suit with me, you will so eat dust and cry afterwards!" She said, in a mocking tone, I for sure never really was a poser, but by this silly mare I just couldn´t but do so.

"Well at least, I will not shit in my pants when I accidently catch fire, while I race downwards!" I smirked, and I know, I will maybe catch fire by the speed but it will be worth it.

Soon we were at the right Height, I had mentioned, I looked at her and I saw her sweating, I smirked, this was seriously nothing, I can go up way more higher, but I will keep it as fair as I can.

"Struggling to breath, are we?" I mockingly asked her with my own cocky grin.

"Not, huff, at, huff, all!" She said, sweating like a pig, I laughed a bit.

"You are the mare, well then pegasus, are you ready!" I said easily,I suddenly got an idea.

"Hey I will give myiself an Handicap, I will give you 7 seconds of lead okay!" I said , this will be so easy anyway, Girl you have no clue with who you are messing right now, the name Shockwave doesent come from nothing.

"Well I thank you, but are you sure you want to give up your only chance to win.!" She said now slowly adjusting to the thin oxygen up here.

"I am, so now lets get this race started, we have down on Ponyville some problems to solve for what we need the Element of Loyality, means you I guess!" I said , seriously, this poser was really the Element of Loyality, well then I guess, whatever as long as she don´t try to copy me im fine with it.

"Well then here comes the Countdown!" I said.

"ready!" I saw her going in position.

"Set!" I got myself too in position, to count the seconds after her start.

"GO!" I said and, she was away, she sure was fast I couldn't almost make her out anymore, she was fast but not fast enough.

"1!", I began to form starters with sound on my back Hooves.

"2!" I began to summon, sound around my body.

"3!" I began to increase the speed of the sound until it makes an tweeting sound, like the chirping of Birds.

"4!" I began to strenghen my Starters, increasing the speed and adjusting it to the wind barrier which created around them.

"5!" My whole body begans to shake violently due to the immense intensity of speeding soundwaves around me, I began to unfold my wings, also framed by sound.

"6!" I got in the downfly position.

"7!" I shouted and released a giant bold out of my Soundstarters, I litterally fall down like a stone, synchronizing, speed with Windbarrier and gravitation, I increase my speed with forcefull wing flappings, as I began to get an high amount of speed I folded my Wings back on my body, I used the gravitation and the sound I had created to cut through the air, falling down with highspeed, ever faster after like 10 seconds I saw her infront of me, as a middelbig point in the azurian blue sky, I build up another sound starter and let it exploding right behind me, using the boost to get faster and faster, I saw something making me looking a bit surprised, I suddenly saw that the Cyan Pegasus mare left a giant Shockwave in the air.

"A Sonic Rainboom, I see that's why she was so confidently to win, sorry girl but you shouldn´t have done this so fast already, you just gave me an better boost!" I thought as I flew right in the Shockwave, I began to pull back the force of the air impact, and used it as a giant knife to cut the air before me in pieces, I strenghten the Sonic rainboom with my own sound-force, then push it to the end of my backhooves so I could lettign it exploding in a giant boom, and so I gained Meteor-speed, I now saw her real clearly, I saw her coming nearer, I saw also the others winking, I didn´t stopped even then I wanted , now I couldn't anymore, I would only injure myself totally, what I had started must being finished now down on earth, I crashed through the Soundwalls, creating every now an then some Rainbow streaks behind me, curl them up in giant energy balls and used their explosion as the next boost, I saw her and suddenly I was past her, I grinned but suddenly my smile faded as she was head to head with me, I saw her smiling, and I saw her building up another rainboom, this was my chance to create a Rainbow Supernova, which send me Downwards with Light Speed.

I saw it coming, as soon as she released the Impact I began to cut through it an to begin to combine it with my own speed, letting it circling around me, I was one Rainbow Meteor right now, the boost I got throw me right over the edge, I saw a bright Light as I cut the whole Atmosphere I was in Pieces, it was though really beautifull to look at, I was catched in a tornado of Coulors, I feelt sparks racing over my body I saw the ground coming nearer, nearer and now it was time to land.

"BAM!" I came down on all fours with a mighty Bam, luckily I have done this so often that my bones are already fully resisten against the pain a normal Pegasus would go through, they had been broken so often that they are so strong, they don't break so easy anymore.

I counted the seconds, 10 left before the release, I heard her coming down, but before she was close enough I catched her and brake her fly.

"Hey , what the heck are you doing, I thought you said we not gonna cheat!" she screamed while pushing against the barrier I had created.

5 Seconds left.

"I have my reasons for this!" I siad , I hear her taking air in for an insult but I instanly heard her holding the same as soonas she saw what was about to happen, I feel how the grass under my feel begins to bend to the inner circle I stand, I heard the creaks of the Trees as they bended, everything bended in my direction , waiting for the ultimate release until the atmosphere restore itself.

"wooosh, bam, sheeeeewwwww!" It made the moment, the giant Shockwave released itself, cuting the ground, ripping the same up, crash down trees and erased some lose rocks in the grass, all in all I just had created a new beautiful crater.

I turned down the Barrier and I heard wings flapping then a thud, I heard some other thuds a few seconds later.

"Phew, man I always just heard about it, but actually seeing it is way cooler, well good job anyway, you have won by ages I must say!" I heard Midnight , as he wraped an arm around me holding me in a brotherly hug, I sudenly began to snicker, out of the snicker came a chuckle, out of the chuckle came a heartly Laugh and out of the Laugh a whole laughing time period, it lasted 10 minutes until I could drag myself back up after I fell to the side due of the heavy lauhing. I dried away tears of laughter.

"Oh gosh, I am so fucked, Floraya will never forgive me all those Craters in Equestria, she never really had!" I said with heartly sarcasm and some how it turns out as real graveyard humor, when I rememebr the face of Floraya, the last time I saw her, she treated me to come hunting me down when I ever again will create such a large Crater.

"Okay I am highly confused , what was that awesome Rainbow explosion you had done before and what was that for a Shockwave!" I heard the different voices asking and I only said a whole sentence to explain it.

"That's why I am called Shockwave, and to your question, this actually was an Rainbow Supernova, same as Sonic rainboom, only Ten -thousand times Stronger, creating Lightspeed!"

I turned to my opponent.

"Well then Are you on board to save Ponyville?" I asked.

"I guess so, I lost after all, and I had promised it !"

"Okay next stop, Ponyville!" Ditzy shouted.

As we rised once again, I saw something in the corner of my eyes, as I looked there I saw something making my blood freezing, there she stand, with the most angriest Face I ever saw on her, I gulped I saw her running a hoof over her throat, then pointed at me, I saw her firing daggers at me like a MG, then she trotted back in the woods, I decide to forget it for a moment until I will get to see her again at the reunion, I shivered by that thought.

Her message was unignorable, it only means one thing,`I know you will come for me Shockwave, and I will happily waiting for you, imma gonna teach you to destroy the Nature like that´.

I shivered by the thought of her , she always was extremly scary when it comes to nature, but that was her own natrue , that was what she was, a Dryade to the core, Floraya, the Element of Nature.

**Ditzy´s Pov:**

As we arrived in Ponyville, nothing really had changed, the royal guards has appeared to go against the attacker, whitout much succes that must be said, while we walked through the Town we slayed and whirled the attackers out of our and other way, we saw the other standing together on the Marketplace, slaying and beating the Diamond wolves up as best as they coul.

"Guy´s, over here !" I heard Aj shouting, the others saw us and the runned to us.

"Rainbow Dash, Appeljack, we are glad to see, you, quick we need to get the elements of Harmony, they are in Twillights home!" Rarity said , and I looked up as I heard a sharp breathtaking.

"Don't you fricken tell me that you left the Elements of Harmony alone!" Jacky almost screamed, with an angry expression at Twillight, which responded equal angry.

"Yes we have and who are you anyways, I don't think I know you from anywhere!" Twilight spat.

"Oh but I know you twillight Sparkel, I do know all of you, you and your Friends, Pinkamena Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Appel Jack, even you Spike I know very good.

All eyes were on Jacky right now, and after a few moments Fluttershy asked shyly.

"And how do you know us!" She asked, instead of respondig I heard a woosh, a saw the other gasping, I looked up only to be greaten by Doctor Whooves standing next to me.

"What the, this can´t be, only a Changeling can change its appearance!" Twilight said , now much more supsicious, she looked at me with a stern look, she took a step at me but got cut when Jacky stepped infront of me, I blushed by this showing of how good I was protected by him.

"what do you think you are doing?" He asked calmly, still observing Twillight with an stern look.

"Ditzy how can you bring a Changeling, in our town!" She said pointing at us, the ponies who aren´t in a fightn stopped as they stared at me and Ditzy.

"I must object to that because, I am not a Changeling, I am an Element and I would you rather don't give these civillians the false oponion about your old Doctot Wooves who, helped you guys for over years, always when you needed!" Jacky said stubornly turning back to his usual form earning gasps by the civilians, I saw how Twillight still looked unsatified.

"Well when you are what you call elements then show it to us, I want to see it with my own eyes"Twillight said getting nods from all of them expect of Appeljack and Rainbowdash, but they simply were unseen by the other Elements of Harmony

I heard an howl as if it has been asked for, I turned and I gasped, I saw a whole squadrone of wolves, racing at us, I suddenly felt very sick to my stomache.

I see Jacky how he walkes over to the direction of the Wolves.

"Midnight, care to help me a bit, I think we should share it fairly!" I heard him saying to theCyan blue stallion on next to me.

"Sure Jacky, lets beat up some Diamond Wolves, how will you do it, normal or rough?" Midnight asked Jacky.

"Let´s make it enjoyable for the others, Elements of Harmony!" He cried out to get their attention.

"Yes, what do you want!" Fluttershy asked getting nods from Twillight.

"Nothing ,but you better watch now and learn and then you gonna quickly searching the Elements of Harmony, and never, never, ever let them somewhere else but near, you got it!" Jacky said in a tone I hadn´t even know he was capable of, it was almost the same tone as when Princess Celestia or princess Luna, the Canterlotic Royal accent.

"Who the heck do you think you are to tell us what to do and what not!" Rarity spat with anger in her voice.

"My Friends Name is Venturios, and I am Shockwave, and we are members of the Elements of Symphony, we are Guardian Half-gods under the Order of Queen Equestria, we are here to reunited the Elements of Symphony, the Elements of Equestria, the Powerfullest Guardians in whole Equestria, we are the Fallen Angels of Equestria!" Jacky said and I heard Twillight gasping, I felt her stare on me before she even actually did starring at me.

"Ditzy is that true?" She asked me, I nodded, but I felt something in me, something I never had thought of feeling ever so strong, but here stand them, my old friends, friends from the past I will remember someday but all I know is that I am part of them.

"Yes it is, and I am too, I am Lumena the Guardian of Light!" I said and I stepped next to Jacky and Midnight, I looked at Carrot Top, which standed in the crowd.

"Carrot top will you please take Dinky, and please protect her with your life, I don´t want her to be harmed by those creatures!" I said with an asking look, I saw Carrot top nodding, still mesmerized by the scene just played before her, she shook her head to get it free, then she stepped to Jacky to take over Dinky, I saw her whispering something in his ear and I only managed to get some words in the silent which has been token over the market place.

" Don´t , her die, or , I will , in pieces!" Okay well I think she said this to him: `Don´t let her die or I surely will rip you in pieces.

I looked to the end of the crowd where now the Wolves came, I felt jacky´s hoove resting on mine, I looked over to him and I saw him smiling sadly, he speaked silently some words which I take as , `you don´t had to do this, Ditzy, until you don't learn again to use magic you will not being much help in a fight with so many, im sorry to say that, really but I need to get my point, it was stupid to play the hero, you will become one soon enough honey, but for now I will cover you with some speels making the diamond wolves having a hard time to get a claw on you, but please be care full okay.

"Well then let the fun begin!" I heard midnight screaming as he entered the battelfield, I saw him creating a storm wich instantly begins to rip through the masses of wholes on the other side of us, I saw Jacky how he build up power just to release a giant bolt of an immense shockwave through his mouth, now I know with them I can´t compare right now, Jacky is right , in my state, without knowledge of magic and even the orb of light or at least one bit of active magic right now, im nothing more than an easy target, I could cry if I just wouldn´t be attacked in the same moment right now, I doged the beat by a hairs breed, I looked on the creaturer and I go angry, this poor creature, this whorthless existen of pure evil, reminds me of how much of a burden I am righ now, and that I would have better shut my mouth, but I can´t go back in time, nor do I even will, I wanted this, to get some honor for once in a while too , to be looked as an idol someday was always my wish when I was little, to be looked by young fillys who wish to become like me, and now such a filly looked right out of the cloud, I can´t embarrass Dinky again, not today, and never again I will not make her live in shame because her mother posed with something she couldn´t handel, right no its time to fight for the pride of my daughter to see her eyes and her little voice saying to me of how proud she is about me, for once I will move something in this town,something I had bring to the town, today was my day, and for that I need to focuse all my powers on this fight, never will anyone again make fun of me because of my wall eyes.

"Derpy , watch out!" I heard it coming , the shout ripped me out of my daydream, out of my thoughts of honor and pride, I saw it in the last minute and I managed to get a good grip on a Diamond wolf who tried to jump over me in the crowd, I grabbed its tail, and I pulled with all my force, I managed to pull him back and I let him crash in one of his friends, sudenly the creaure cracked and exploded in pieces together with the other one.

"Jacky , Midnight, they explode when you throw them together on each other!" I shouted as soonas I saw my effort in erasing this pest from our town.

"Good Job honey, this really helps much!"I heard it coming from Jacky and again I blushed, when he show his affection for me so openly.

"Thank you, Lumena, I have the ideal technique for this!" I saw How Midnight began to create a storm around him, he jumped right in the crowd of Wolves as soon as his tornado was fullfilled, I looked over to jacky and I saw him using his tone-magic to create illusions on a bunch of attackers, who suddenly began to attack one another in the own group, I looked forward, and was greeted by a claw which slowly came racing to the side of my head, I got enough time to bend myself in an almost backbreaking move, dogeing the beat by a hairs breed, I stood back up and slammed my back hooves as forcefull as I can right in his face , I heard a pained yell, I spun around and taking one second down by beating him up with my front hooves, I throw him on the other and like beofre they shattered and turned to dust.

"good Job Lumena!" I heard it coming from a Voice in my head, it was the Voice of Equestria, oh moment I need to correct myself, the voice of Queen Equestria.

"We are not done yet!" I heard jacky saying, and suddenly I heard an eardeafening scream, I spun around to see Carrot top being Picked up toghether with Dinky, by an monstrous wolf who walks on two feets, I saw Dinky looking at me , terrified and crying, I saw my Friend Carrot top, looking at me with terror in her eyes and with pure fear, I saw how the thing throw her away, and begins to pull on Dinky´s Horn, I saw her crying, I hear her screaming in pain and terror, and I can smeel it, her fear, her wish to be in my arms and somewhere safe, and I loosed it, I saw red, dark red.

"YOU ASSHOLE; HOW DARE YOU TO GO AGAINST MY DAUGHTER; FUCK YOU!" And with this scream I crashed righ in that thing, whatever that sucker was, and knock it over, sending Dinky flying in Twilight´s arms which standed shocked still with the other, I turned and growled.

"Go search the Elements of Harmony, a bit quick please, we can need some reinforcement got it!" I screamed at her, I was no longer Ditzy Doo, the friendly Mailmare of the neighboorhood, but now I was someone else, something what has the abillity to fight to protec his beloved, I was something born to fight for all I know which was right, I wanst myself anymore, from now on I was only an existence ready to kill if necessary, ready to give her life for her beloved, an existence as old as this land itself, I was more than I ever though I will ever be, I was her and only her, the impersonatin gof Light , of the brightest element in the fricken horizon, ready to erase all the evil, I was the light, I was Lumena , the guardian of light, I felt a heavy weight on my Forehead suddenly and I began to remember that feeling, I began to feel the sparks flying through me, I fel the light in my innerself flooding me, flooding my body, my whole existence has to be bright I began to understand for what I was made, I was made to fight for all I know, when others have their backs against the wall, to stand against the liars , now stronger then before, now that my life has become a life for the fight, for the war, to set the world of evil on fire.

"Don´t you ever dare to pick on my Friends and my beloved again, or I will kill you twice!" I feeled how an imense heat rised inside of me, I began to taste the magic in my Mouth, to see the shine of light flooding my body inside and outside.

I saw how the wolf lift itself up again, surrounded by some others.

"Guys I have an idea but I need you help, we need to get out of the town or else we will destroy her!" I said , I was determinated to make them pay for what they did to the ponies in the town and to Dinky.

"I need you my Love to do a certain trick again, but it will be better if we fly over to the Everfree Forest for that!" I said with so much determination in my voice. And such an Authority, which I never had thought of myself being able to have it, that must be what Jacky has mean, that he was the second strongest, must mean there is someone much stronger than him and probably with much more authority.

"I know where this will end but I wil tell you this sweetheart, Floraya will go to kill me!" He said sadly, well we will see if she even get her fingers on him.

**A/N: The end, read and review this and keep up for the next chapter, thanks already, this is the reedit chapter..**


	5. Rainbow Nova Crasher, the Nature s Rage

**Derpy Hooves**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**A/N: heya and how are you doing people, I hope you guys still like my story, if yes review it, if not, still review,**_**but not flame it,**_** if you want to tell me something in private PM me and I will answer, I would like to answer on your questions, well anyways, today we will see what exactly Ditzy/Lumena meant with Jacky´s trick, I think you can guess what that means, and what it means for Jacky, also we will see today a very, very angry character who wants to see blood from a certain stallion. Further we finally leave ponyville to make a journey throught Equestria on the search of the last remaining four Guardians.**

**Chapter 5, Sonic Crasher, And another one , Nature´s revenge, I will see blood for every fallen tree, the legend of the holy Elements.**

**Jacky´s pov:**

"I´m just saying, she will probably Kill me for this!" I said not only sarcasticly but I mean it, when it comes to Nature Floraa don´t know any pardon and what we just have in mind just will get her angrier and angrier and my I have stretched my luck to the very end with her anyway, I would be lucky if I even survive the next meeting with her, im sure she will not only stare daggers at me but she rather will use me as a training material for her wood technique training.

"Bro , I think you are already as good as death!" Midnight said and it just got me more depressed when I think about these words, no words or gift or anything can ever replace all those craters I have made on time, now and in the past, and im sure she will let me feel everyone of them.

"Thanks for the non-existent upcheering" I mumbled toneless,I know I gonna pay for this but right now I have to do my duty anyways.

"Okay Midnight, catch them!" I shouted, he nodded and with help of the wind, he catched all of the Diamond wovles by the wind and we began to fly through the sky with that struggling, biting and clawing mass strait to where we had land earlier, on a wink of my Love I raised up in the air, as I thought I was high enough, I stopped to flap with my wings , I turned right in the air and began to gain speed by falling again from the sky like before in the race, the end goal could be seen, as soon as I was on earth, and the grass and trees and even the diamond Wolves began to bend to me, Midnight created an wind trap around the Wovles and set myself in an middel point where around me ripps a tornado Diamond bodies in pieces, it didtn´last long before the shockwave relseased and before the Diamond wolves know that happens to them, they already where thrown against the outter tornado, ripping the last remaining in pieces too, logically the Shockwave didn't stay only by destroying our enemies, but also to knock over the next bunch of trees and nature, the Crater was now much bigger and the shockwave has leaved some very unignorable evidences, oh your bitter sweet taste of glory, how far up we are with you and how far you can throw us down.

"We did it, they are gone now" lumena cried out happily, changing back to her usual, she hugged me and planted a big kiss on my lips, I smiled rather dumbfounded and still love strucked, I stiffed as I heard the voice I wanted to avoid at any cost.

"SOUND; WAVE; JACKY; YOU TREE MURDERER; NATURE-DESTROYER; YOU FLOWER TERRORIST!" I shivered at this voices, suddenly the ground began to shacke violently, I looked to the forest but I could not see her, suddenly the ground before me crack, I looked down only to be greeted by an wooden fist.

"Bam" right in my face it hit me , and I saw stars.

"Ow, what the Hell!" I screamed out as suddenly I felt something curling around my legs, I looked down again and what I saw didn't pleased me at all, I saw how thick roots began to wrapp them self around my back hooves, suddenly I felt a pull and I fell face forward in the mud and I ate an handfull of grass, but with that it wasn´t already finished, the roots pulled and ripped on me, until they managed to drag me down in the forest.

"Jacky!" I heard it coming from Ditzy.

"Ditzy, Midnight, help me !" I screamed out as I was dragged with highspeed down the forest, I truly was terrified , with Floraya in such a mood is definitely not good to eat cherrys.

They tried to pull me back but the roots have some good grip on me, sudenly I hear a scream and I see Ditzy getting wrapped up like a Sushiroll in a giant leave and also dragged in the forest , while with Midnight happens the same as me.

"What´s going on here Jacky !" I heard him stammering as he tried to escaped, without any succes, we still get dragged and pulled in the wood.

"As , ow, you, ow, don´t; ow, know, ouch, it, OW!" I said as I hit my chin on some lose rocks in the grass, the whole ride was rather hurtfull.

Suddenly I got knocked out cold by hitting my head on a tree.

**Ditzy´s Pov:**

What´s going on here, what the hell is happening, and why the heck am im rolled up like a fricken Sushiroll, in a giant leave, and still getting dragged while my friends are knocked out cold.

I don´t know why I wasn´t even afraid of being so deep in the Everfree Forest, but I was rather afraid of what lies at the end of this strange ride.

"Oh why has to happen such strange things always to me, gosh I wish I had something to eat right now, im starving, a Muffin would be nice!" I said out loud.

"Well I think you should have thinking about your hunger before you destroyed my beloved Home-forest!" I heard a strange voice sounding in front of me, it seemed that the voice was everywhere and it for sure scared the holy shit out of me.

"Who are you, show yourself, and for hells sake stop this insanity right now!" I screamed, I was angry, here I get dragged by someone I don´t even know.

"Oh, do we have forgotten your good old Sister, Lumena, or do you are simply too dumb to remember me, its me, Floraya!" And suddenly she appeared right before me, a pony like I probably never will see ever in my life twice, this was the true manifest of Nature, she was a pony indeed but instead of normal Pegasus-wings she had big brown wings like the one of a butterfly, and in it there was green streeks, and, do I get insane or what but it seemed that there was something in these green streeks, which flows, to me it looked more like the tunnels for Chlorophyl in a leaf, and her hooves looked more actually to be covered by grass, her hair was leaf green though her eyes where a beautiful violet, they were filled with anger and rage, the black flowers in her hair were firmly closed as if they don't even allow themself to look at us, her coat was earth brown and with the green she looked more like a tree or like ground with grass, she wear an yellow veil and an yellow poncho with openings for her wings.

"Are you done with staring at me like a bus, don´t you remember your own sister, Lumena, its me Floraya, Element of Nature, one of the Fallen Angels and a Guardian in the name of Queen Equestria!" she said looking at me in annoyance, she sure was familiar and also the voice but I think until I have my full force and memories back, it will rather hard for remembering her.

"To be honest I only remember very unclear, you must see, a week ago I hadn´t any clue who I really was and what had happened in the past, after what Jacky said I had amnesia from foalystatus until a week ago, he said, after all he had hear about from Queen Equestria and from Princess Celestia, my ` old Parents´ haven´t been as nice as they thought by the start, at the end they ripped my horn of and I blacked out, since then I had lived the live as a complete stranger to myself, until a week ago Queen Equestria talked to me, and she gave me back a few memories of my past live, telling me in short about all what had happened since we were born, I lost all my magic as well as my memories and I lived for the last 20 years as Ditzy Doo, the Ponyville Mailmare and mother of Dinky Doo the sweetes little unicorn ever!" I answered truthfully, and I saw that she nodded.

"So Zecora was right, you do have lost all your memories, when she told me about you for the first time, I thought she only told me bullshit but now im seeing, im sorry I thougth you simply had forgotten that I lived here, or forgotten about all of us on purpose, but now I know it wasn´t your own choice, I always asked me why exactly you never came down to drink some tea with me or so, only to talk about old times!" She said sadly, as she unfolded the leaf and hugged me tighly, in an loving hug, suddenly she began softly to cry.

"I´ve missed you so much Sister, you have no clue how lonely I was, even thought I have chosed this path for myself but you know, only Zecora as friend, close to my heart, she was always so nice to me and she knows really much about plants and so you know and but I tried my hardest to become a bit more social, but always when I tried to leave the forest I just got remembered on the last time I saw a stallion, I don´t know how he was called but he made me losing my horn, he throw something highly dangerous for plants and flowers and easy to igniting by the sun, he made me so angry , I just managed together with Aquania to save the Everfree forest on the northside of the Mount Ganda, from a huge Forestburn, and here comes that idiot throwing away highly dangerous stuff in the nature, after he refused to apologize but instead attacked me with his magic, I loosed it, I wanted to turn him in a tree but our magic is to fight for the right, not for our own entertainment or our own revenge, so the whole spell backfired ,and a large amount of magic let my horn exploding, it was the insanest pain I ever had to go through and I mean I have already over 6.000 years on my back and too much of bad injuries, but none of them has ever hurt so much as the lost of my horn, the magic power which had released had created the dark Areal of the Timberwolves, my own magic mixed with all my bad emotions and my dark feelings of revenge has created the dark spot of the Everfree forest, well anyways I wasn't alone anymore after I had found Zecora, Aquania cames too sometimes, and some time I even spyed on that one mare, called Fluttershy, she was always so sweet to the animals and to the nature at all, I had thought about to invite her one time to a tea session in my house!" She said after we indeed sat by a cup of tea, she still refused to let Jacky go so easy, she said she only makes him pay for all the craters in equestria, since the last had filled, he had created 20 new ones, and the last give it the rest , twice on the same place.

"That will take a lot of power to make this place even again" She said with an wild glare at him, he still was tied on the wall , holded by roots in the cross-position, means his arms outstretched and some leaves covered his mouth, he struggled to keep quiet but couldn´t do anything at all, but listen and mumbling for himself, I shared a sad glance with him.

"He will be fine not, I mean you not gonna hurt him or do you?" I asked worried for Jacky´s health.

"Nahww, I will only make him paying with the worst he ever experienced in his live!" She said with such an evil grien that I scared me.

"What will you do to him!" I jumped up, angry, I not gonna let her hurt him, even when she has a reason and she, being my sister.

"No worry, I only gonna Tickel him to death, you must know he is extremly ticklish!" She said sheeplishly, looking with the same evil grien at Jacky , who sweated like the Canterlot Falls, his eyes as huge as Tennisballs, he looked at me with an horrified expression.

"Well, Twenty Craters make Twenty Hours of Tickling!" She said and I saw how Jacky, if possible , paled much more white than he already was.

"Well I think you should go back in town, you can´t do anything anyways right now, I will get my revenge, that's for sure, prepare all for our journey to the reunion of the other Elements, also to say good bye to your friends and your daughter, this will be for sure a long journey, I think she will be well cared with Carrot top, I heard she is wonderfull with Dinky, wasn´t that her name, wow you are actually the first and the only of us to have a foaly already, I am somehow jealous at you, you know!" She said and she started to day dream, a live with a daughter or a son, I think its time for me to leave, like she said , I can´t do anything anyways for Jacky right now, and if Floraya means he has to be punished for creating so much Craters in Equestria, I think its only fair to let her, I stepped to him and I put an hoof on his cheek, I looked sadly at him.

"I´m sorry but she´s right, I need to prepare anything, and to be honest it are only twenty hours of tickling, it could be worse, just think of if she let you hang on a tree head down for an entire day in the sun, that would be aweful, but I think tickling is okay.!" I said and I looked in his sad eyes, I kissed him on the lips and headed outside to ponyville, while Floraya showed me the way.

"Uhmm by the way, Floraya, what exactly are you doing with Midnight Shadow?" I asked suspicious of what she had think of to do to him.

"Uhmm I havent think about that yet, I think I simply let him wrapped up in roots until I am finish with Jacky, no fear I will not hurt, I mean after all he is rather cool and yes he is after all your stallionfriend!" She said and I blushed, but I was also a bit sad, I do love him I am sure about that, the more I have to do with them the more I remember the feelings I have for him.

"I honestly don´t know Flora, I mean what if I never can love him anymore, the way I had loved him before I lost my horn, before I lost all my memories, what if he begins to not love me anymore, what when he löongs too much for the old Lumena and tries whitout succes to him self to love the Lumena I am now!" I said and I was sad, and it only got worse, Floraya said nothing for a long time , she just keep walking next to me.

"Hope!" she suddenly said, I looked up under the fresh tears I had let fallen.

"What, sniff, what do you mean Sister?" I asked her confused.

"I once had asked Jacky what exactly held him on you, no offence I really am happy for you guys, well he told me that whenever he looks in your eyes or on the things you doing, he becomes hopeful, hopeful that someday this world will be as peacefull and without evil, so as Equestria has thought of as she created this world, and he sees in you the light and the way to make them both wishes true, because Jacky wishes nothing more but to live forever with you in a peacefull word , where no one harms the other, you are his path, his guiding light to his own pece, and he follow you whereever you will go, that's for sure, do you know that you are actually the oldest out of us?" She asked and I was confused, how can I be the oldest, I am probably a bit younger than Jacky, only seconds maybe.

"You were the first of us , who has been created by Equestria, Lumena, the Light of Equestria, Jacky was the second, Shockwave, the Voice of Equestria, then came Midnight Shadow, the Wings of Equestria, then came Aquania, the Blood of Equestria, then Gaia, the Body of Equestria, then me, the Nature of Equestria, then Jetfire, the Soul of Equestria, and Esteel, the Armor of Equestria, together we are the children of Equestria, when you look at it we are her childs while Celestia is our Cousin as well as Luna, but we don't like the titel of Princess or Prince, we simply want to live our live, so we gave the responsibility of ruling to the royal sisters, and mother held this world alive while sleeping, and we are there to provide this world and land to turn into complete chaos, that's why we were created, not to rule but to guard and guide this world and its peace!" Floraya said and I was feeling better a bit.

She sighed, "Lu, I probably have never saw a stallion so much in love with a mare than you and Jacky had been, you where unseparable before this incident but even though it had taken its time , you are back together and im sure Jacky will do anything to make you comfortable with him again, he loves you more than everything, more than his life, and he never wants to lose you again, you had really no clue how much he had annoyed us with cleaning every picture and every corner in the black Bastion, to make it looking neat for your rearrivle in the Headquarter!" She said and I was a bit confused.

"Black Bastion, where or what is that?" I asked dumbfounded.

"The Black Bastion is the official Headquarter of the Fallen Angels, it´s a giant island in the sky, a giant Black Castel towers on this island and its surrounded by an Heavy tornado Cloud being hold by the Elements, it only flies when all the Elements take their Posistions on the Table of the Order of Justice, currently it residents near the Tempular of Equestria, and Tempular only known by the royal family and the Guardians, this will be our last station on our journey, together we will raise the bastion in the sky and then we are able to observe whole Equestria from above!" She said excidetly, seems that she cant await that to happen.

Suddenly there was a question in my mind I always wanted to ask.

"Uhm, hey Flora, what I wanted to ask is, that Jacky said that he meet Midnight, when Midnight´s new family came in his area, he said he fought against him until he found out who he was, how is it possible to forget the best friend and brother!" I asked, okay it was rather dumb due to the fact that I already has explored such a method.

Well when we are in foaly status, we are like normal children we begin to remmember and to forget, some of our Memories are there but the greates amount is under an DNA and Magical Spell lock until we begin to aging in to teeny status, then we begin to remember more, in the end when we are adult Mares and Stallions, we have all our Memories back!" She answered and I was relieved, so I don´t need to worry, I will get all my memories back.

A few minutes ago we arrived on the edge of the Everfree forest, in which a path leads to ponyville.

"I guess its called until tomorrow then, not make sure to prepare everything before the noon so we can make our way to the Canterlot falls, rumors says that Aquania has her residence down in the lake of Canterlot!" She hugged me for goodbye and I returned it gently.

"Its so good to be together again sis, I want us never being apart again, it has been way too long for me to hug you and I think we should do an welcome back party for you!", she said, totally acting like Pinkie now, I said goodbye after another wave of hugs aand so I made my way over to my home.

Floraya looked at me as I leaved, with an sad expression but still happy, she then turned to go back home, a evil cocky grin escaped her emotions and she laughed a bit.

"Now to you, my friend!" She said as soon, as she was in her house.

**A/N: I hope you had liked it, until then , my next chapter will a bit more crying and waving goodbyes to the friends and the family, till then ppl.**


	6. Sick of it All, The legend of Begin

**Derpy Hooves**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**A/N: Heya , not much to say today, so here we go, like is said at last we will see today a way more teary part of this story.**

**Chapter 6: Sick of it all,The story of my mistake, the Legend of the Creation.**

**Dinky´s Pov:**

Tears, tears, and more tears are escaping my eyes as I saw her packing her things, I didn´t wanted her to go, why is she going anyway, just because those dumb royal guard and this dumb princesses aren´t able to go against this dumb Diamond wolves, aren´t able to handel a singel, mashup monster or an strange insect pony mix creature, so they send that strange but rather cool stallion Jacky to take Mommy away from me, to fight in a war she probably can´t survive, I bet all those lies about the Elements of Symphony and the Fallen angels being her siblings is just crap, a simple way to make her fighting for nothing just that I am in the end Motherless, I haven´t a Dad, I never had, and suddenly I get to know that doctor Whooves, our ah so awesome Doctor Whooves, isn´t himself at all but just some pony with magic force in disguise and then I must know that the actual real Doctor WHooves was my father and that he never had the guts to tell Mommy and me, I could love him, I really like the old Doc but to hear that his carrier and his pride was him more important than his own new made familly , he should stand up for what he has created, I never had a dad in my life, and now I am just about to lose my Mother, no way, she takes me with or she´s not going.

"No Dinky, you can´t come with me!" Mommy said as I cried again begging her to take me with her.

"B-b-b-b-b-but, but why not Mommy!" I hung on her, literally, as she stomped through the house to get her things together, I hanged myself on her hoof.

"No I don´t want you to go, why do you leave me alone like this, I have lost my dad as he went on a journey to search the medicaments for you, even when we didn´t know he was it, and now you go on a Journey to save the land and you are leaving me here as well, what if you never come back like daddy!" I sobbed in her hoof, she stopped and sighed, I feel how her hooves picked me up and she stepped with me on her arm to the couch, she sat herself down and then looked at me, withtears in her eyes.

"I don´t want to go either Dinky, but I have to, its my duty as an Guardian of Equestria, and what shall we do when I stay here and the world begins to sink into chaos, I don´t want you to grow up in such a chaotic time, and to provide that, I have to fight!" she said, and I got angry, much angrier than ever before and I didn´t like it a bit but it had to be out, I jumped off of her lap and turned with both fire and water, tears and anger in my eyes.

"And what is with my feelings, do somepony ever asked about how I feel by that, I don´t care if Equestria goes downhill, I don't care if chaos will rule, I at least have then you, you may not want me to grow up in such a chaos, but I don´t want to grow up without a mother, I have no dad, or better said I never really had one, don´t you make me now motherless too, I need you but it seems that your duty for the land is much more important than your own daughter, you and dad you are just alike, you really should have married him when you had the time, I always knew you had a thing for him before Jacky took his Place!" I spat it, with all the venom I could manage to bring up, tears starting to melt my anger, to make place for sorrow, I see sorrow as well as shock in Mommy´s eyes.

"But Dinky , that's not true, I …!" She stammered but I cut her off.

"It is, or else you wouldn´t leave me, I am not important to you anymore, only those brothers and sisters of you and this strange angel called Equestria, they have infected you with something and it begins to bear fruits, just because you are not content with your job and your life doesen´t mean you can suddenly throw your old life overboard and buy another one,it doesent mean that you can left me that easy, and began to make a journey full of dangerous adventures , fights and what do I know more, you want to leave for something unknown, all the things and people behind which once had mean something to you, don't I mean anything to you anymore, am im just somebody that you used to call daughter, c-c-c-c-c-C-C-CAN I EVEN CALL MYSELF YOUR DAUGHTER ANYMORE!" I was at my limit, I bursted out of the house don't caring for anything but myself and my hatred, hatred against Celestia, who takes me away my Mommy, hatred against Jacky, who finally appeared on the screen to seduce my mother and to make her coming with him, to destination unknown, hatred against Equestria for its weak guardians, who arent able to handel a handfull Diamond wolves, hatred against the CMC´s and Big Mac, who just happens to cross the road and me bumbing in them, screaming at them and chasing them away, hatred against the sun , who shines luckily on a day on wich it should rain like a monsun, to keep Mommy by me, and finally hatred to myself for being so entirely and unreplaceable mean and angry towards her. I runned, I runned so far, still not caring where my hooves dragged me, I don't even know how I made it through the Everfree forest, without meeting the dangerous carnivores and Timberwolves, I runned until I was at my favourite beloved restplace, up the hill from where I could see all Equestria.

"WHY!" I screamed up in the Air, how could she leave me so easy alone, me, her own daughter.

"Why what?" i froze as I heard it, I spun around only to be greeted by green and brown.

There stand a Pony, but only a one of a kind, I never had saw somepony like this, her whole coat was brown, her Hair and her Tail, were leaf green, her cuty mark was an leave circled by green roots,in her hair were two blooms of Nightliliths, a beautyful Flower which only opens in the night, she wear a poncho and a Sand-yellow veil, and an gemstone on her forhead.

"Hey, why are you crying, young foaly!" She asked, in an voice wich was young and clear but also old and wise at the same moment.

"My mom wants to leave me, me and her friends, I shall stay with an familly friend but what if she never comes back!" I said, why do I even tell her that.

"By the way you told me it, I assume that you must be Dinky, not, the Daughter of Lumena!" She said to my surprise, and I got angry, again someone who calls mommy with that Stupid name.

"Who are you , I bet you are one of them, who wants to take away mommy, admit it, you are, aren´t you?" I narrowed my eyes and anger filled me , again, I saw her nodding and I was ready for an outburst, I was inches away, as I saw her tears, tears streaming down her face, it confused me, why was she crying , this must be a trick.

"Why are you now crying, you should be glad, you have become what you have wanted, not, when someone has the right to cry it is me got it!" I shouted at her but suddenly I felt myself in a hug, I blushed and tried to get free but I stoped right on track when I heard her talking, cracking voice while crying in my coat.

"It´s terrible, not, I know how you feel, very well even, I know the feelings to suddenly loose the own mother, by me it was the same, I losed my parents, when a internal war has ripped the village I lived in , in two halfs, two halfs were for me, to stay, the others wanted me out for every price, my parents and my best friends parents , has been standing for me, on the side which has decided for me, the other side was much less comfortable with the fact to have a monster in their rows, somepony, who is able to let flowers and plants growning by clapping in my hooves or simply to sing to them, It was nothing that not every magician could do, but alone the fact that I was an Allincorn of the element Nature, abel to do anything with trees and plants, was for the most of them already too much to handel due to the fact that they were all Earth ponies, only my closest friends stand for me, well in the end no one but my mare- friend and me had survived, the last things I heard from my Parents was that I should live the way I want, and to not let somepony controlling me and my every action, my Mothers last words were: `someday you will grow your own forest´and she was right, I had managed to grow my own forest, but it was in an act of magic neither her nor I had ever meant, do you know when the Timberwolves has appeared in the Everfree Forest?" She asked me and I shaked my head, even though I should have been angry , her story banned me, keeping me in a spell somehow, even though I don't feel any bit of foreign magic on me.

"It happened the day I lost my horn, I went through the Forest admiring the Nature, as I saw him, a Stallion, Stone rich , was his name, he walked through the nature like he were the king, stomped on flowers, on young plants and my favourite flowers, the Nightbloomers, I hated the sight of how he treated the nature, he simply had no care of how old this forest was but he knew how rich he could get with the wood of it, so he began to get helpers to seriously strip the forest off his trees, tree after tree has been fallen, and all I could see was horror, literally the horror for me, one day he began to build machines to get the work done faster, I was just back from defending the Everfree forest from the Forest burn, made by dragons who thought they don´t need to behave around Jetfire which has that time enough to do with keeping the Dragons and the Phoenixes in Dragon´s Hill in check!" She said and I was confused, only a bit.

"Who is Jetfire!" I asked but she shaked the head.

"I will tell you later, now if I may continue?" she asked politely.

"Uhmm, sure, I guess!" the story actually calm me and I was more than glad to do so.

"Well like I say I was just back from defending my Home, as I came back I must see that there was a huge hole of fallen trees in the forest, I was angry, angrier as angry, so angry as I was when my parents leaved this world, that time I was angry because I was too young to help, to defend myself, this time I was angry because I was too late to defend my home, I was so angry, I stomped to Stone rich and in wanted an answer on why he destroy this once so beautyful place of nature, the only thing he did was laughing, he said that I should go back home before I get burned, and so he let the place burned down, I managed to get all my friends, animals and my closest friend, from old times, out of danger, now I was more than angry I was ready to explode, I called over telekinesis to my sister Aquania, she came imeediatly to help me defending the forest against the fire once again, after the fire has been vanished all I saw was burned trees and destroyed nature, now I had my own fire in my eyes, I wanted to see blood for every fallen tree and every destructed habitat of the animals, so I began to attack the ponies who had destrucked my beloved Forest, they backed away and fleeed, only stone rich stayed, not willing to give up his goldplace, so we began to fight, the fight got much badder and harder to win, and then came that moment, one spell hit me and made me unconsious, I came back to sense fast but I saw him holding a spere he had made of an losen branch, he throw it at me, I was still a bit weak on my hooves to doged, I wanted to let it vanishing in thin air before I got hit, but my force was too weak I was too afraid to concentrate, and then the unbelivable happened, the moment the spear should pierce through my body, one of my friend jumped in the line of fire, getting hit instead of me, it pierced his body and I must watch how he died, his last words to me were, to not let him go away, with what he did, to get him for what he did to the nature, I cried, I cried much but I began to get more angry when I already was , worser I began to hate, to hate so much I wanted to see him dead, I wanted him to feel the same as he had done to nature, I wanted him to get part of the nature as well, so I began to use the spell of transforming somethin into a tree, but I totally forgot that negative feeling with the force of creation are not really good to combine, so the spell terribly backfired, instead of tranforming him in a tree, my horn and my magic force exploded in a shockwave of pure nature force, it began to resurrect my old home but it wasn't my home anymore, all my negative feeling has filled into this new spell into the ressurection of the forest, I couldn´t belive what I did as I saw how the once so beautiful trees came back as some very fearfull trees, animals came back as dark creature, but the most strongest came from the wood spear which still was into my friends side, I must watch how suddenly the wood came alive, sucking up the blood it has been drenched with, out of it came the Timberwolves, a complete new race, born in hatred for the enemy´s of nature, and only fidel to me and my friends and nature friends, it was my magic and my old, now dead, friends will, to protect his beloved and to fight against everyone who destroy the nature, that's why I am so hard to Jacky when he made that crater right next to the forest, I was afraid the Timberwolves might could attack them, and they don't know any pardon, like I said, my magic wich also contains a bit of my feelings and the rage and revenge plus care feelings of my friend combined to an ultimatum-magic-spell, with only two choices, you are for, or you are against the nature, by the last they made no compromises. After the part of the forest recovered, it has become the area for the timberwolves since then!" She finished, so it was she who had created the area of the timberwolves, maybe not on purpose but still, and she has been robbed by both parents because of a war, like I do, My father for the war with his own self and the try to save my mother, and my mother probably because of the upcoming war in order to save our world .

"It was an very interesting story, really but how exactly is this helping me to understand why they need mommy?" I asked and she sighed.

"Well in my oponion it was a rather bad story as example, so I simply gonna tell you the story of the creation of Equestria."She told me, and I nodded, suddenly she stood up.

"Let´s head to my home, its gonna get cold today and I don't want to stay here when suddenly it becomes night, I then am rather in my house safed by the magic anti spot on which my house is, its an spot of white magic in the timberwolf area, I will just send a message to your mother I think she is already worried sick, what do you mean, a good tea and a good story before going to bed?" She asked, and I nodded, althought I don´t know her but she seemed to know me well, as well as my mother.

"Sure , uhmm by the way, what is your name, I think I missed that!" I said blushing but she began to blush too.

"Oh, I totally frogot, I am entirely sorry, where my manners are, my name is Dryade Floraya, but you also can call me simply Floraya, or simply Flora, as it please you okay!" She gives me a smile, and lead me throught the forest to her house, as we arrived it began to get dark, and the night begans, suddenly I heard an howl, and Ifreezed right on the spot.

"Quick, go inside!" I heard it from behind me.

I walked in as quick as I could, before the door behind me, slammed shut.

"Hello, is there someone!" I heard it coming from inside, I know this voice.

"Mr. Soundwave, Mr. Midnight?" I asked in the dark lit room.

"Dinky are you that!" I suddenly heard something rustling, and I heard someone come inside.

"Okay that would been done, I told them to not attack anyone who cames today near my house, I have asked Zecora to go get your mother, but it could dure a bit!" Flora said, coming in, she illuminated the house by hitting on some Mushrooms who began to suddenly brighten up in an bright green light.

"It´s beautiful!" I said mesmerized by the happening.

"I know right, I have explored them a week ago they are seriously cool, they began to grow by the Forest shrine!" Flora said, I trotted behind her to the others.

"Uhmm, Flora what do you meant earlier with, you told them, and where is that Forest shrine?" a million questions where in my head, and it was rather hard to sort out the important.

"I meant Lillith, Zenith, and Colith, the main bosses of the three Timberwolf famillys who live here, everynight, they come on checking at me and Zecora and the other animals, they do not speak but they communicate with telepathy!" Flora said, we sat ourselves on her table where aslo Jacky and Mr Midnight sat.

"Hello, uhmm what had been happening to you!" I asked Jacky, he was almost red , with some scratches and bruist.

"Uhmm nothing, just Flora punishing me for the Craters, I made yesterday!" He said.

"And the 18 you had done before the last two, not to forget !" Flora said with an amused glance to him, she turned to go to the kitchen.

"So, well Dinky, what do you want to drink, I have, Water, Cider or I can make you a tea, what shall it be!"

"Uhmm a tea please, if it isn´t too much to ask for!" I asked but she shacked the head.

"Not at all, well boys I just promised the little Miss Doo, to tell her the whole story of us, the Legend of the Creation, are you on board?" She asked the two Stallions.

"Sure!" And so Flora Began to tell me everything from the start.

**The Legend of the Beginning:**

"Before this World, we calling Equestria, has been created, there was nothing on the spot we sitting right here, nothing at all just darkness, it was one of the few still dark dimensions in the Universe, then one day this dark Dimension, got illuminated , from nothing came an Angel to this room, she was an very beautiful Angel thought , and powerfull too, she bear the force of Eight Wings, each one stronger than the other but together as strong as her soul, she looked around, and stretched her fingers, she took out of her long white angels-coat, an Ocarina, an flute-like instrument, on which she began to play, the Anthem of Creation, as she played, she began to cry, she always loved music, and it always made her cry, but what her made cry too was sorrow, sorrow for all the other Worlds she has created and which has been destroyed by her brother, she was an Creation Angel, mean she can only create not destroy worlds, her brother however has the ability to do so, he also has the abillity of creation, but his creations where rather pathetic, and he was always extremly jealous on his sister, although both of them were from the same Age and Time, they cant get along very well, it was more like a typical Brother-Sister, siblings relationship, what the one has must the other have, what the other has less he wants to destroy by the other, and so it was too by these two siblings,,.

The Angel, created this universe, even though she knows it will not last for long, but she was determinated to defend this world to her very life, she couldn´t bear to see her brother destroying again a world, with civillization on it, the last world he had destroyed, Was the World of Pandora, in which the Angel has created three different Civvilizations, her brother however, had began to fill the world with discord and disharmony, in the end the more powerfull but almost destroyed civillization has used an magic spell to destroy this world by themselve, after she got restless attacked by the other two civillization, but the Angel was glad, a few creatures of the three races has managed to get away from this world before she caved in, they managed to travel to an other dimension in another world, one Creation of the Angel´s father, her brother never had taken advantage at one of his fathers worlds, but the damage was done because now the three races has begun to make war against each other again with two new races bending under the force oth this three extraterrestrial races.

All these thoughts has began to rush through her head, while she keep playing, the tears she let fall began to float and to get illuminated by the angels light, the more far they fly, the more hard and compact they got, and so the first stars began to form, with while she played the angel make small breaks to breath which began to get some stars to come in motion, then she began to create the world, she wanted that this world at least was worth to be remembered , so she Called this world after herself, Equestria, she began to form the whole shape of this world, out of star dust and gravitation, she wanted to make this world beautyifull, so she created out of the force of her eight Wings, eight elements: Fire, Water, Wind, Nature, Stone , Metal , Sound and Light!" Flora told me and I was mesmerized by the story.

" The Element of Stone began to form the land and the rough shape of this world after Equestria´s wishes, the Element of Fire began to turn the world in its inner self the way it suited Equestria, the Element of Nature, began to grow plants, flowers, tree, on the rough land, the element of Water began to create the life important lakes and even an ocean she made, the Element of Light began to create the Sun and the moon around the world, the Element of Wind began to create the heaven and the storms with the life important oxygenium, then Equestria had an idea, instead of anything she wanted to let animals rule this world for once, but which animal could she let live on a world as beautyful as her last, she saw what the last race made, this where too animals, but they lived in coexistens with human-like creatures before they decided to destroy this world, so this kind of animal wasn´t suited anymore, she wanted to create some race from which she know, never will have intentions to destroy themselve, so she created a race which she called, Unicornius maximinus, a race she called, Pegasi dorotons and a race called, terra galgicus, all in all it where always the same race only with some atributs, the Unicornius maximinus, or like we call it, the unicorns, has become a horn with wich they were abled to perform magic, like Equestria´s last race once could to, the Pegasi Dorotons, the pegasi as in Pegasus, has become wings and were able to flight high up in the sky, then the Terra galgicus, or the Earth ponies, they hadn´t really any special atribute but her great force and strenght, you can say there were wings, magic and strength , courage, wisdom and force.

Equestria ordered to give the needed light in their hearts so that they will also will be able to love and to have feelings, so the Element of light, gave part of her Wisdom and her force to love, to the new born races, Equestria wanted them to be able to also interact on other ways but gestures so she ordered to the Element of Sound to give the speech and the Language to the ponies, so they had become the ability to speak, quite a lot with time ( Flora chuckled by that and we other laughed).

Well now the Ponies were created but how can they live without some tools for, so Equestria ordered the Element of Metal to help the ponies and to show them how to handel his element, soon a real civilization has build up , but soon enough Equestria´s brother had managed to break in the room, in an outburst of jealousy he decided to take this time own action on this world so he managed to disguise himself as an dragon , after Equestria has managed to also create them and other races , but the ponies , the three races, should be the dominant race on this world, so Her Brother began to create his own creatures to defeat the ponies and to bring chaos on the world, , he did some mashed up monsters, like Discord, or the Hydra, the chimeras and so on, he never had managed to get one good creation before the creationpower of His sister began to take effect on him, he always thought he somehow may get the force of creation from his siter by eating the worlds his Sister has created, when he destroyed them in chaos, but now the worlds take their tribute, they took the force of Equestrias Brother and bound him on this world, but her brother lived still a god-like existence due to his own god force, he survived the forcetaking and used his last force to create a corps to stay on this world until his force is back, logically his creation-spell backfired and he became indeed an new body, but it was the bodie of an zombiedragon, more dead than alive, mostly holden up by will power and dark magic, and so was Nestrell the zombie dragon born,as he managed to get a bit of force back he decided to attack his sister to take her force , so he could escape from this world before it destroyed itself, in order to defeat his sister, Nestrell began to kill and take the life energy of her creation, the Ponies, in order to defeat the darkness and Nestrells strongest Servants, the Elements of Chaos, she created bodies for her Elements, but neither the Pegasi nor the Unicorns nor the Earthponies, where able to destroy the Elements of Chaos by themselve, only when they layed there force together, the Pegasi distracted the monsters from above, while the earth Ponies fighted them from down, and the rest, the Unicorns handled with their magic, in this act Equestria saw that when all forces were together, it may would be able to defeat the darkness!"

"And this was the Birth of the race of us, the Alincorns!" Jacky said proudly.

"Yes, Mistress Equestria, created an New race, bodies which held all the attributs of the three races in itself, Force, Wisdom and Courage, Muscels, Horns, and Wings, Earth pony, Unicorn and Pegasi, so the race of the Alincorns has been born, we asked Mistress Equestria before we entered the basic corps, if we may were allowed to manifesting our specific Element, she agreed and so we created our current bodies, each one bounded to the world we have created and representing the respectivly Element , and so we were born,Lumena, for the Element Light, Shockwave for the Element Sound, Jetfire for the Element Fire, Aquania for the Element Water, Gaia for the Element Stone, Esteel for the Element metal, Venturios for the Element of Wind and Me, Floraya for the Element Nature, after this birth we began to fight with help of Mistress Equestria against the Elements of Chaos and Nestrell itself, we were strong and we managed to destroy or defeat many of them, but in the end there were only Three who remained, Discord, Nightmare and Nestrell, in one last attack they managed to hit Equestria, she has been injured pretty bad and she was unable to interact anymore, she told us to defeat Nestrell with all the power and force we have, she don´t wanted this world to be destroyed too, she suddenly sleeped in to rest and to regain forces, but we thought the first moment that she has died she was like a mother to us, always, so we were angry, extremly angry, better you never make a god angry, well we were angry , everyone of us and we decided to kill Nestrell once and for all,to destroy him and to defeat him!"

"So We began to fight against him and before we saw it coming all of us layed on the ground half dead!" A new voice said, we all turned only to see my Mother, but there was something on her that wasn´t normal, or at least as I know her, her eyes were a bit darker than before and even though her expression was soft, I couldn´t see my mother in her, she came over to me and picked me up sat her self and me back on her lap, she looked and feeled indeed like my mother but she wasn´t realy herself somehow.

"Floraya, Venturios, Shockwave darling, Dinky, my Beloved !" She said greeting us all, I could hear some coughs before Floraya speaked.

"Lumena its nice to see you again!" She said and I was confused, I looked at mommy and I saw her glancing at me, her eyes wild but wih love in thee.

"Yes , you see right Dinky, I am not the Mare you know as your Mother and at the same moment I am, this is my real nature before I loosed my Memories years ago, but don´t worry, I am still the same as Ditzy Doo, and this Circumstance is only time limitated until I get my full forces back, well since I am already here I guess I can tell now what happened then, since almost all of you had been not able to remember that day after you were defeated!" She said and the other nodded, she nuzzled in my coat and I nuzzled back, it was my mother after all just a little bit less normal, or was she now more normal than normal, or is she normaler as when she is this normal, …. I am somehow confused… well I think I better simply listen to the Story.

**Ditzy/Lumena´s Pov:**

"Well, after we were almost defeated, I got angry, I was the only remaining, Nestrell wanted to erase the light as last for his entertainment, I got angry when I saw my friends and siblings lying on the ground, I got much more angry when I saw their injuries and I got the most angry when I saw Shockwaves injury, I always had a thing for him also as wing that's why I always folded myself to him, never mind, well I was angry and I wanted to kill all of them , Nestrell and the Elements of Chaos, but here came the different, because the Elements of Chaos were born this way, born to destroy and to create hatred, greed, discord and disharmony, while we had been created to create, to bring love, peace and harmony as well as freedom over the worlds created by our Mistress.

Out of my anger, I created an other creature, I was the Element light so I should have show remorse, mercy and love, but right now I was so full of hatred, so much I could split, and it did, I really split, half of my soul began to get consumed from darkness the other still was in the light, my body couldn´t bear it and so I quickly decided to get away, I nedded a vessel for the darkness in me, I saw an new born parentless foaly, laying crying on the battelfield as Nightmare wated to kill her out of pure enjoiment, I wanted to save it so I took it and ran, but before, I managed to transport my Siblings in another dimension together with Mistress Equestria and a huge amount of ponies, it exhausted me and I began to loose more and more control over the darkness in me, before I could drive insane, the foaly healed me, alone my act to save it from the battelfield made it wanna help me, she said that she wanted to bear my pain, my sorrow and my hatred, to heal me from all evil and to let the light shine again, I was driven to tears from this gesture, I asked if she really wanted to do that and she said she would do it, because I saved her she wanted now to save me, so I began the rite to give of my darkness on the young foaly, with it I also began to give her an amount of love and light, I didn´t wanted the darkness to consume her so I decided to give her only an amount of darkness while I held something in too, but I got distracted when I got hit by an spell from Nightmare who somehow managed to shoot of an spell before we completely vanished from the land Equestria, I cursed and it's the most bad thing to curse for an Angel servant, I couldn´t stop and soon my own darkness was to ¾ in the foaly, she suddenly growed much larger, the moment I collapsed due to the spell, I heard her talking, that she don't want to bear it anymore, to see all her friends and siblings being defeated and crushed, so she decided to give us all a bit of of her darkness, because it gives us the will to fight, to fight for everything, for all we know, crying when everything we knew will dying is not what we should do but fighting for our own creation, for what we love, and so she gave us the will to fight, and I gave her, her name!"

"Tenebra,the Dark side of Lumena and her own Twinsister, the inofficial Element of darkness, she gave us our fighting spirit back and not only to us but as well to the ponies, and even Mistress Equestria has been reached by her speech!" Shockwave said.

"Yes with the help of Tenebra we managed to Defeat discord and Nightmare, we managed to defeat Nestrell, but when we wanted to finally destroy them, Nestrell managed to teleport himself and his servants to another place, we followed him and we managed to close Nestrell into an sphere of elements we sealed this sphere in the wide universe in a spot we called the Area of darkness, Nestrells servants manged to build a bridge to their master´s prison, we couldn´t destroy it even with all our force, so we chased away the Servants and decided to guard the door from all evil, we wanted to let the strongest of us rule this Area to guard the door while we others watched over the land and to defeat the rest of Nestrells servants, Mistress Equestria decided to make Tenbra an Official Element and so also Tenebra became an Allincorn corps, and she had the duty to guard the land of Darkness, Tarakena, to her reinforcement, a few of us decided to stay with her down in the destroyed land, wich once was Equestria, it wasn´t ablked to live there anymore, for most of the Ponies, so Equestria, had the idea to created an vise versa Mirror dimension of Equestria, showing it, how it looked in the old days, since then under this world, protected by an Barrier of Dimensions, lies the old Land of Equestria, only able to reach through some portals, who have been build all over Equestria, it gives eight Portals, which are hidden in the eight different Temples Each Element watched over one Element, in the new world however, Lumena was too much occupied to watch over our world, and she hadn´t really any time to constatly raise Sun and the moon, she told so to Equestria, and in order to give guide to the world and to help Lumena raise the lights at anytime of hour, Equestria created Warm Sun and Cold Moon, the first Alincorn royal pair, they had become the love of Lumena and since then they ruled the lands over ceveral century´s with care and love, then one day they managed to become little foaly´s, Celestia and Luna, which took another several century until they were old enough to rule the land, since these days, Both, Celestia and Luna ruled the world, and what had happened then I think you have at least learned half of the truth in school, well just let say that by every greater and worser war we were there to fight with the royal guardians, but not in this Milennium!" Lumena/Mommy, said with concern and sorrow in her eyes.

"Why not Mommy!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well most of us had the oponion that the world don´t need us anymore, after we were robbed of our horns, and the sudden appearance of the Elements of Harmony, both, Young and Old generation!" Lumena said with an very sad expression.

"Well now , Celestia has aked us if we may comin g back to fight against this new race and also Equestria asked us to do so, and so Jacky decided to go on an Journey to reunate all the Elements back together down in old Equestria , so we can perform more spells to strenghten the seal on Nestrells Cage!" Midnight said and I was impressed, this whole story told me that of how much Equestria has gave them, and now I even could understand why they all wanted to fight for this world, to fullfill Equestrias wish, to protect our races, the ponies of equestria as well as all the other creatures and civillians.

"I understand now why you need to take mommy with you, but please , don´t let her die okay, I only have her and Carot top after all!" I said.

"And I got your back as well as Midnight and Flora!" Jacky sid and the two nodded.

"Yes so it is, well I think this was rather a tiresome story, and for young foalys its now time for young foalys to go sleep, to refresh their force for tomorrow!" Midnight said and I yawned, I was sleepy indeed.

"I guess so, well then shall we head home Mommy ?" I asked but she shook her head.

"No its better to sleep here, I don´t want you to get frighten by the Timberwolves okay, its too dark anyways for walking now throught the forest, and the leaves up to the sky are here so thick together, that its impossible, to fly out before you not walk at least a mile away from the house!" Mommy said and I agreed.

"I will bring you to Carrot, tommorow okay, until now lets rest!" Mommy told me.

"As I know Pinkie, she will make an farewell Party, I so guess that!" I said and I know I will held right about it.

Absolutely, well we better worried about that tommorow, until now we better gonna get some to sleep, okay !" Mommy asked and we made our way over to the big sized bed, falling on it and falling asleep instantly.

**A/N: Well how has you feel about it, do you think its okay?" please read and revied XD.**


	7. Partytime is Pinkie Time, The Truth

**Derpy Hooves**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**A/N: We´re bronies and you know it, lol well I am glad I brought it so far and wide with this story even though that I could use a lot more cheering up reviews, so c´mon ppl you got some work to do, read and review, pretty peppy derpy lovely please okay, well okiely dokiely lokiely, here we go again.**

**Chapter 7: Party-time is Pinkie Time, Self Made Cutie Mark, The Antheme of Equestria, telling stories from the Past.**

"Noo, seriously, Derpy is leaving us!" I shouted as my friends told me this unbelievable story, that can´t be true, even if it´s the best occasion for an Farewell Party, but its very sad too, normaly I only throw welcome partys, or partys at all, never had I made a party by wich I don´t know if the special guest will ever come back, I heard it all from Twillight, about Derpy being an Guardian, something completely other than us, and the best, she was once an Alincorn like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and even stands Higher in the rank than both princesses, they are practically gods oh my gosh I never did an Party for an God, gosh I didn´t even did a welcome party for the others of Derpy´s friends , what should I do, to make an welcome party its way too late, but to mix it with the Farwell party would be like a hoof in the face, free after the motto, Hello and Goodbye again, even thought it was exactly that, shush now, I need to think, I hate to think about hard stuff I only want to party.

All this thoughts came rather slow, so it lasted almost five minutes, of being stared on by my friends.

"That screams after an Party, oh my gosh , oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH, I need to plan the whole thing, neatless, it must be perfect, I do it for the royality and for the gods and for the entire town after all. Oh my gosh I need hundred, no thousand of balloons, no better 6.968 Balloons, for each year of this Millenium on which Derpy already walks around, gosh I need to plan that sure, and I need your help so much , it must be perfect, who knows when we ever will get the chance to partying with the Entire town, with The Royality and with Four Gods all at once, guys this has to bee the greates, biggest and absolute neatlesst Party ever , alright, lets plan it, Twillight you and Rarity are responsible for the decoration , i´can count on you not?" I asked with so much eager but both nodded.

"Sure mam, yes mam, we are so on board!" Twilight said and I saw Rarity nodding.

"Alright, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, you are responsible for the invitations, we need enough of them and enough to spread them over whole Ponyville, can I be sure you will do that?" I asked Rainbow dash.

"Sure Pinkie, this has to gonna be the best awesomest and greatest Party you ever had held of, I suggest the Market place or the townshall as location!" Rainbow dash said and I loved that idea, I think when we will make rainprotections over the place we will be able to held it outside under the starsky.

"Thankie Dashie, my sweety,so now to you Appeljack, you and I we gonna build up the stage , maybe we will get some help from friends?" I said already daydreaming from the perfect Party.

"And what do you have instore for us Pinkie! A voice behind me asked, I turned to be greated by the half Town, I beamed and my eyes shined at the sight in front of me.

"Spike told us that you will probably plan an giant party for Ditzy and I think we all will love to help to make an matching party for an awesome and unreplaceable mare like Ditzy once was, she will always be the best Mailmare this town ever had , let us honour her with a last time of dancing , speaking and singing with her. Let the music overtake us and let her brighten up with her friends as the most special guest this Town ever had and im sure we all want to thank her for the great honour of knowing her, for having her as Friend!" Carrot top , the best friend of Derpy said and I could see Derpys Daughter Dinky next to her side.

"Not to forget the worlds best Mother!" She shouted out, getting nodds and whistels.

"Yes she is, so then it is decided, lets make this the best party we can get her!" I said and so we began the work, I asked my best friend, Vinyl Scratch if she could DJ-ing again and she was fully on board, she knows Derpy well and also likes her.

**In the Evening:**

**Ditzy´s Part:**

"So lemme see, I guess I have everything so far, after all, Jacky´s said that our first stop will be in Canterlot, where we first Discuss the actuell situation with Princess Celestia, before we make our way down the Canterlot falls, through the portal , to old Equestria." I said to myself, quietly, I really felt rather uncomfortable to let Dinky staying here so alone, but what can I do, it is my duty to fight for our land, for the freedom.

"Sigh I just wish it were already over!" I said, expecting no answer to that comment at all, but getting one still.

"I know I wished too, I also hate it to leave my friends and my home for so long, especially Zecora, who will help her with the Timberwolves, I do have told Lillith, Colith and Zerith , what is about to happen, and I know they arent that happy about my missing, I said they should hear at Zecora for the dure of my absence!" Flora told me, she walked in after standing in the door frame, lazily leaned on on her rear hoofs, it was a bit unusual to always walk more on two then on four legs, but The other said it where good training for when we are down in Old Equestria, he said something from Anthromorphic transformation but what he means I still don´t know.

"What do you think, will at least one expect of Miss Cherilee, Carrot top and Dinky miss me, even then I am not there for months!" I asked sadly, I was though friendly to everypony but if I ever were able to real make friendship with someone else than the friends I already had I don't really know it.

"Im sure of that Lumena, I am sure there will be a bunch who would miss you dearly, just try to relax the few last hours, maybe walk a bit through the streets , for a last time until you will come back again, this can dure its time, so go, out, enjoy yourself, okay!" She said , trying to cheer me, up, and I smiled to her even I know sooner or later I will lay in her arms crying.

5. Flora spread her arms with an comforting smile.

4. she smiled and begans to walk to me.

3. I began to feel it, my lips quivered and I felt how the pressure rised up in my eyes.

2. the first tears began to fall, I sniffed.

1. I runned to her, throwing myself in her arms and breaked down completely, sobbing in her shoulder while she hugged me and carressed my back.

"Why do I have to leave her, I don´t want to go, why couldn´t have be someone else chosen, someone who hasn´t children and who remembers everything from his past history, why do I need to fight a war for equestria when I can´t even the war between my longing to help, and my longing to stay here at Dinkys side, watching her growing up!" I screamed and I felt my back carressed.

"We all have no choice Ditzy, we all are born for the fight and to defend this land we have created in order for peace and harmony, We are the Elements of Equestria, but regardless to wich titel ever, we as well as every other pony will fight for its freedom and the same of their family, no one will live in a world where chaos rules, that's why it gives too much ripped familys. I know its especially hard for you, for one of me who has no children, I will never feel the same pain as you have but we are all in the same boat, we have no chance but to defend this world to the best we can!" Flora said and I sniffed, she was right, we all need to leave something behind us, I must leave Dinky and Carott top behind me, Floraya need to leave Zecora and the Timberwolves behind, while Venturios need to leave the Circus and his friends there too, he has told them after we were back from the Everfree forest, they said that they understand and that they will cancel the shows until we gonna have the situation under control, and Jacky, well he needs to give up just the same and even the hospital, wait the Hospital, uhh no.

"Uhm, Flora, do you know where Jacky is?" I asked her.

"I think he said something from, he needs to take care of something but he would come back soon, I guess he need to do something in town, must be something big!" she said releasing me from the hug, giving me an comforting smile.

"So is that, and Ventu?"I asked her and she smiled.

"Ventu is in the garden taking in the last sunrays and relaxing before the time has come to make our way to Canterlot!" she said, "hey do you have time, I always wanted to someday go shopping for some other clothes or so , when we go down in Old equestria but I never really had much clothes., and I want to be chick for him!" She said with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Him, so you have an love interest!" I asked with a cocky smile, my tears already gone, I had forgotten how good it was to laugh with them.

"uhmm, I don´t know what you mean!" She said tilting her head, but I could say that there created an laughter in her throat.

"C`mon, c´mon who is it, someone of this town?" I aske and she nodded the head.

"Uhm yes, well he is very , very cute , he is a backer, and he has come earlier that day, from Canterlot, I met him at the train station as i walked around, he accidently bumped in me and spilled some berrysyrup over me, he apologized and said he was so terribly sorry, he would pay for my clothes, I shushed him and told him that I will simply wash these clothes,…!" She cames nearer to my ear, due to the fact that we made our way down the street to Carusel boutique.

"Due to the fact that these clothes apparently are like the only ones I have!" She whsipered blushing.

"I so need something to wear , when we are in Canterlot, I want to visit and spent some time with him, he after all was so nice to me, saying we should give my clothes to the cleaning shop and wait there, he has closed the eyes the whole time, when I asked why he had closed hem, he said that it were completely wrong from him to look when a lady is not covered, I chuckled and told him that most of the mares are kinda naked here anyways, he risked a slow glance , and I smiled at him, he then put away his hooves, and looked at me, he , at least I think that's what he did, checked me out, and scanned me off!" She said her voice coming out like when she hyperventilated.

"And than he said, that I looked very beautiful without all my clothes and I was like hahha, I have Chlorophyl in my Wings , I look like a grassy surface and I have living flowers in my hair, I could be more consindered as an three than a pony, at least that was what I wanted to say but I got halfway silenced by a kiss, this was the sweetest tasting lips I ever met in my life and it was this feeling which I would so like to met again, I looked in his eyes and he in mine and I felt love, he told me that nothing of this was true, that I were beautifuller than everything he ever had seen and that it were an honour for him to dance with me at the party Pinkie is preparing, and I said yes , then when I went home, I saw it, I checked my whole house of but couldn´t find anything but my poncho and my veil, and I was in horror, I didn´t know where to find anything for the dance, that why I came here to ask you for helping me, I saw all the looks with which the other ponies in this town looked at me, with fear, and like I were something interesting in a Circus, but he, this one colt told me I looked beautiful enough to share a dance, and he stole me my first Kiss in ages, I think the last real kiss I had three Milleniums ago!" She said wondering, I really felt happy for her to find somone to love, I hope it all goes cool in her new build relationship. faster than we know, we were at our goal.

"So this here is the Carousel boutique, were Miss Rarity lives and works, she is the Element of generosity, one of the Elemenets of Harmony!" I said with a little frown.

"I really ask myself why we have Elements ofHarmony, when we also have the Elements of Symphony?" I asked myself.

"Its because of Nestrell, we Elements of Symphony, are ordered from Equestria to watch other Old equestria and the door to Nestrells Prison, that are the Guardians down in Old Equestria, Jetfire, Aquania, Esteel, and Gaya together with Tenebra, we upper guardians on the otherside, should take care that nothing comes from other dimensions in our or at least not on this world, and the Elements of Harmony are more for the bad worse and cruel things to handel, which are already down here, so we defend the under and the outside while they defend the inside, got it!" She explained and I understood.

"So that is it!" we entered the Boutique and we got greeted by emptiness.

"Hello, Miss Rarity, hello someone in here!" I shouted out until a small filly came towards us.

"Must be Sweety Belle one of those cutie mark Crusaders, from which Dinky always talks" I thought.

"Hello uhmm my sister isnt there for the moment, im sorry!" She said, and I looked to Flora, which has an quivering lip, I sighed.

"Do you know where we can find her, my mare- friend really needs a few new clothes, for a Party!" I said and I saw the filly brighten up.

"So you too will go to the festival, I heard Princess Luna comes down from Canterlot to take a role in the festival!" She said and I was shocked, Princes Luna, no Luna , no Lulu comes down here, wait where comes that Lulu from. I asked myself, as I felt how I formed words in my mouth which were but at the same time were not my own.

"Wait, what, Lulu is coming down, wow I havent seen her in ages, to be honest I havent saw her since one and a half Millenia ago, and it was only a few months before she got banished from Tia again, I really thought that she had been get rid off Nightmare the first time, well it was good five millenias since then , it was in the first Millenium when this world has been created that we needed to send her , by her own wish to the moon so she couldn´t cause any damage to the world. Four Mileniums later she was back on the Land, we thought she was healed but I think we were wrong, Tia said to us when we once met that she needed to Send her Sister back because Nightmare managed to take her over again, and now she is back, I really hope we can help her this time, we need to make her getting rid of Nightmare, so we can defeat the Spirit of Fear, Nightmare, one of Nestrells Elements of Chaos!" I said but I more told a story, making the young filly wearing a deadpanned expression, while Flora snickered.

"Uhm sorry, I tell stories again, not!" I asked and both nodded.

"Anyway, it a shame that your sister is not here, we really could need some dresses, for the most and best settled Gentelcolts ever!" Floraya said stepping in the light a bit more, only to give an smile on Sweety Belle´s face.

"You must be Floraya, my sister already has made some dresses for you, after she has been told by Miss Doo has come to ask us for some dresses, I will go get them!" She said and rushed in the backroom.

"You did that for me, but how she has like no measures at all!" Floraya said looking shockingly at me.

"Oh I do remember you once saying which meausrements you have and , well Zecora helped me too!" I said laughing.

"So that was why she needed my Meausrements, as she lied about to make it for the right dose of herbs in the tea, to not accidently poison ourselfs, so that was how things rolled, not for the tea but for clothes!" She said and I looked at her strangely.

"Never mind, I am really thankfull , thank you Lu!" She said and I found myself in a sisterly loving hug.

"No prob Flora "I siad returning the hug, a cough let us looking down , while Sweety Belle stood with several boxes in the room, we walked over to her and she opened the boxes, in them was one of the most wonderfull dresses we ever saw in our lives, it was green and had a few leaves on it, and a few Emeralds in shape of an Leave on the decoltée, it was wonderfull and it also had holes to stick the wings through, it was incredible beautiful, I looked to Flora and I saw her having tears in her eyes.

"It´s, wonderfull, phenomenal, I can´t await to see his reaction, I just hope he will be surprised in an good way ,not in a bad, but this is actually the most beautiful dress I ever saw in my life.!" I said and we looked to Sweety belle which had giant golf balls as eyes.

"Really you like it, but uhmm, this must be said , I honestly couldn´t find my sisters special made for you dresses so I uhm, took a few I once has tried to made on my own, it should have been a dress for princes Celestia but it never could match her beautyness, so I keep it , behind my Sisters back, someday I will open m own Dress shop in Manehattan or in Canterlot, that is my wish!" She told us and I was in awe, this dress was really something, I looked and I noticed that there were still two other boxes.

"And what´s in this Box!" I asked, and she opened the box to reveal an Dress, so bright, so white and so wonderfull as if it was,.. "Just made for the light itself!" I spoke out in awe, and I saw Flora´s mouth agape.

"This is so gonna be your dress today sister, this is amazing, don´t you dare to not wear this!" She said and I still looked lovestrucked to that dress.

"I haven´t anything other I ever wanted to wear!" I looked to Sweety Belle, she gestured to the tiniest box, I opened to reveal two pairs of earrings, one with an emerald earings and one pair with an white Diamond, I looked at her for more than five minutes then I rushed to her and took her in a hug, " I thank you so much for this!" I said, suddenly I heard an magical, pling, I looked down and I saw an Cutie mark.

"Uhmm Sweety bell , can it be that you have just gotten a Cutie Mark?" I asked her, she looked down and squealed.

"Oh, my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I just got my Cutie Mark!" She squealed and did an yes dance, means she´shopping around someone while shouting yes.

She stoped so I was able to see her Cutie mark in the Fullets, it was an Neadelball and a ribbon under it.

"I need to tell my friends!" and out she was, I tried to stop her.

"Hey whats with , the payment!" I stated this last out with an deadpanned expression, she was gone, off to her friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, to boast with her new cutie mark, gosh when I am back I will make Dinky having one by herself too.

"So well I guess we better get going, to prepare ouselves ,not!" Flora said , equally confused by the filly.

"I guess so!", and so we made our way back to my home, to prepare for the party.

**Earlier with Jacky:**

Pinkie Pie, okay a pink mare with fluffy light redish pink hair, an incredible energy and a voice sometimes so obnoxious that you want to strangle her, hmm seriously I can´t say I ever had her in my Hospital, well anyways, the description matches like the fist to the eye.

"OH my god, it´s you, Mr. , Mr. uhmm,…. Sorry what was you name again?" I mentally broke down like in a fricken comic, with one feet in the air.

"My name is Soundwave Jacky, the real stallion behind Doctor Whooves, aka the best doctor of Ponyville, I got so called by the civilliants since the last six years!" I said with an annoyed , deadpanned face, seriously havent I said it loud enough for her to hear , when the Diamondwolves had attacked the town.

"Ah yeah that it was , silly me, well anyways how can I help you?" Well then off to business.

"Well I wanted to ask you if it were possible to build up an podest, I would like to held an speech during the party, just to thank you all for your help and for letting us three in this hard time go , to fight for this world, maybe I will give a bit of Basic knowledge to everyone, about who we are and what exactly we will do now, I will perform a little trick, and then I wanted to sing a song with all of you together, and after that maybe make some music at my DJ table if you would like!" I asked, and she gasped in exitement.

"Cool, a speech from you Mr, sure I will see what I can do, as for DJ I am sorry but we already have one!" she said, and here goes my joy.

"Oh?" I said somewhat dissapointed, as I got an idea.

"Is she good?" I asked and I neede to face hoof myself at the answer.

"Well according to the fact that I never did it with her , I say I don't know!" She said and I was first moment confused.

"Did what?" I asked.

"Well, um you know, I mean, what mature stallions and mares do when they are attracted to each other!" She said uneasy ansd I facehoofed myself , hard.

"not that , I meant is she a good DJ!" I asked but as soon as I said that I felt a stare in my back.

"Hey Mr. know it all. Was this question about me!" She asked and I turned to be greeted by an beautiful mare, with cyian blue and nightsky blue hair. She wore an extremly pissed expression, making me shiver.

" Uhmm I , eh , I hadn´t mean it that way!" I stammered but she shushed me.

"Shush, as if an starter know what it´s called to be an DJ!" She said and suddenly I got angry, I I wasn´t not for nothing the Element of Sound, in my old Town, D- d-d- uh, d-d-Dezibel Town(Heart and soulaching) we have invented the DJing.

"You, Competition, Party, Tonight, do not run away, or I will hunt you down got it, Ps: you will so loose!" I siad I turned and walked away, seriosuly how can she say something like that.

"You have token advantage at the wrong person, boy, I am DJPon 3!" She shouted and I saw my chance to make a point, I turned and walked to her..

"I am DJ shockwave, look me up in the history of Equestria!" I pull my Hoove out so she could shook it, "May the best pony win!" She grinned.

"You will eat ground, Honey!" She said smiling evily.

"Better wear some earprotection, they can easly rip, if I put the Bass on!" I said, there where electric bolds shared between us, oh she will cry when she´s losing.

"Anyways, well I will go to the School I have something more to ask, with mis Cherilee!" I siad and I was determinated to get my things I wanted to do, before leaving this town, done.

I Walked up to the Ponyville Elementary school for young foalies, I enterd the school and I looked where her class was, I saw her suddenly teaching in one of the classes, I knocked and waited until she shouted.

"Yes!" I opened the door and stepped half in.

"Mr Soundwave, how may I help you?" Mr Cherilee asked surprised.

"I am sorry to bother you and your class Miss cherilee but I have an big favor to ask!" I said and whit that I got the Interest of her.

"Please go on, what favour you need?" She asked.

"Well, ass you all know, tonight is the Night where first off Princess Luna comes down from Canterlot, and secondly, the day when Ponyville, will say Farewell to three of his Guardians, to this both mainpoints at the Party I got an idea which I would like to make true, I have thought about of singin the acient, Antheme of Equestria again, and I would be an honor for me to let it be sung by your class, Mrs. Cherilee, if you agree, I mean!" I asked her, I looked at her while she looked to the class who were deads silent.

"I saw her brushing her hair out of her face, and then nodding.

"Sure why not, i´ve got no problems with that, and so we will have also a theme for Music Lesson, it would also be an honour for us to sing the Antheme, not Kids?" She asked and I heard cheering from the little Foalys, and so it was taken into the today shedule, in two hour I will teach the kids on how to sing the old and acient Antheme of Equestria. So it still rest enough time for the last of things to do, my heritage.

I rushed to the hospital, I hope he is here today.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The mare behind the reception-desk asked me and I breathed heavy.

"Huff, is Doctor Healthy Heart here today?" I asked.

"Wait a second, yes he is here, what can I tell him?"

"I need to talk to him in private, it is very important!" I siad with an stern expression.

"I will see what I can t´do, who shall I told him, you are?" She asked nodding.

"Soundwave Jacky, is the name!" I said and I waited, while she phoned the doc, I hadn´t to wait long, only like a 15 minutes.

"Mr Soundwave, Doctor Healthy Heart my name, how may I help you, I heard you need to speak with me in private?" The Doc, my oldest Collegue here in ponyville.

"Yo friend, I need you to see something and to answer me a question okay?" I asked him , talking with him like I did whenever we were out of emergency.

"Uhmm okay, please show me what you mean!" he said.

"Okay, but you better dnt freak out!" I said, he only nodded, I then whistled on high frequency, creating an illusion around me, which works on the Doc´s hearing sense, suddenly I saw him gasping.

"What the, what is going on here!" He shouted tacken aback as suddenly Doctor Whooves stand infront of him.

"Hey, Heart, how is it going!"I asked him and I saw him making golfball eyes.

"T. is that you, is that really you?" He asked me dumbfounded.

"Yes it is, Doctor T. Whooves to your service, its me , the one and only!" I said.

"But how is that possible, an Earthpony can´t use magic!" He said near the edge of insanity.

"That would be if I indeed were an Earthpony, look, the name I said before is my real name, Soundwave Jacky, the Element of Sound and one of the Guardians of Equestria, I have token this form the moment he died and let me swear to help you out and to rescue Ditzy Doo, since I came in through this doors, six years ago , I was or this timespan indeed the second Doctor Whooves, the first has died after surviving by an hairs breath an Avalanche in the Mountains, to search for wild medical plants, as I found him , he asked me if I would take his place if he didn´t manage to come through with his injuries, I siad yes, and now I am on a crossroad and I need your help, would you help me?" I asked him, and I waited for the answer.

"Okay I guess, I think I rather are cool with the situation , but we better keep going, what is it you want to tell me!"

"Well as you now know , I am one of the guardians , and I think you know that we have been ordered by Celestia to take part in the fight against the Diamond wolfs, means I will leave the town tommorow morning with the others of my team and family, so I wanted to ask you, if it where possible for you to take over the Hospital from me, I wish that you will be the main Doctor and my heritage of the hospitals chief Doctor, does that suit you, Heart!" I asked and hoped.

"Yes of course, the Hospital needs a Chief doctor after all, I admit it will be much hard work but it was always my dream to someday be the Chief, and I am glad you asked me, thank you Whooves, for all, for all you have ever done to us, I will never forget you, you will always be welcome in here!" he said resting his forehead on mine in a friendly way.

"My soul and Heart will always be with you and this Hospital, you were my home for the last six years, I will never forget anypony of you!" I said and I meant it that way, they gave me everything, with their help I learned an complete new skill which I never knew in the past Years, the skill of Healing, to cure ponys and to make them feel better again.

"It will be lonely without you Whooves, but I promise I will be a whorthy heritage of you!" Healthy said and I belived him, if anypony can ever beat Appeljack in Honesty, it is him.

"Well then my friend, lets go announcing the great news!" I said, even when I was sad to leave this hospital I am sure it will be in the best hands.

"Everyone listen to me, for once, silence please, thank you , today I have an announcement to make, Doctor Whooves has decided to give his post as Chief Doctor of to me, Doctor Whooves please!" Healthy said and I stepped in front.

"Hello, well as you have heard I have decided to stop my work for an until now unknow timespan, it even may that I will never practise anymore, but I hope I will be false there, anyway I have chosen this path due to several circumstances which has strengthen this decision, well anyways there is a secret I had from you and I wanted to share it with you, because the oldest employers need to know the truth, I am not , the original Doctor Whooves you know!" I siad and loud gasps were everywhere to hear.

"Nor am I just a clone or anything, I have met Doctor Whooves when I wandered in the mountains of the Everfree Forest, I found him , pretty injured and barely alive but still he has enough will power, to survive, he had been surprised by an avalenche, he told me as I tried to get him to become better, I asked what he has wanted so far out here, he told me that he serched Herbs only aviable in this area, he needs to make them for medicine, for an special somepony to him, she has been sick for weeks and it only got worser, he then in order to save her he went on an journey to collect the herbs which he hadn´t there in the hospital, or neither could find at Zecora´s , he managed to get the herbs when the tragedy took his form, well as he layed there unable to move, he asked me what the goal in my life were, I replied that I want to find a special sompony and to be there for her as much as she need, I showed him a pic of her and he said that this were his special somepony, that she looked almost the same, I looked and indeed here was an similarity,not only a similarity but it was her but then again not her true self, I asked what had happened to her, to her horn, he looked at me curious and a bit confused so I told him what I was and what she was, he said that he remembers that she had been a grown up mare but her mind was like the one of an eight years, I couldn´t belive what he told me, I siad I need to see it by myself, and then he proposed to me, that I shall take his place if he shouldn´t managed to get back home alive, he showed me how to make the medics for that special mare, I did them and so we made our way to ponyville, but like he had said, he didn´t managed to stay alive, halfway on the way he breaked down and he was about to die, he told me I should help her and care about her and his daughter, I rpomised and he died in my arms on his injuries, it was the first time I saw someone dying in my arms, I tried to forget, I build an grave for him and burried him, then I made my way to here, to this ponyville which has become my home since then, I held my promise, I guarded over her and his daughter, in the day I did all my duty like a normal guardian , but in the night I was the secret guardian of her house, at night I watched over her, and provide any big accident, while I did so I found more and more similaritys between her and my love, until I was sure that she was the searched, I sked Princess celestia in my real form and she admit it to me that Ditzy Doo indeed was my Lumena, the Element of Light, well and 2 days ago was the last day of hide, so I have no guilt to reveal my real face to you, but always remember this words, regardless of how look and who I am , it was an honour to work with you, you were the best team an doctor can probably wish for, well then , this Is how I look in reality!" And with those words I broke the spell and turned to my true self. I held my breath for the reaction , suddenly I heard hoofclapping, first one, then more ponys until at the end they all clapped.

"I think I can speek for all of us, when I say, it was an honour to work with you, Mr. Soundwave!" Healthy said and I hugged him in a brotherly hug and wipped away some tears.

"I thank you guys, I thank you that you could accept me the way I am!" I said, and I felt arms hugging me.

"Mr. Soundwave, you have helped and rescued so much ponies, that it is already regardless of who you really are, we will never forget you , thank you for everything!" A nurse said and I was deply touched.

"I thank you, and I am sorry to say that now but I need to go, creating my speech and do a few other preparations for my journey, I will stay forever here within my heart, because ponyville is where I belongs, and that will never change, thank you!" Again hoofclapping, they all went back to business, so I made my way over to the school, for the music lessons.

**A/N: and another Chapter done, I am so exited when the action begins , I hope you guys keep up reading.**


	8. Party and other disasters

**Derpy Hooves**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**A/N: ah already by chapter 8 well that's awesome, this will be the last night in Ponyville , from then it will going straight to Canterlot, but before we need to know something, no spoiling ^^.Ps in this chapter are a few songs which are also in my AATC (alvin and the Chipmunks) Movie Story, AATC 4.1 War of the Bands, later in Old equestria will also come a few songs from my Second story which is still in progress to get great but then again it seems like no one wants to read it, sigh well at least the 3,495 viewers of my last story knows I can write good and have an big imagination ^^. **

**Well anyways let´s go, Party Rocking everyone.**

**Chapter 8: Run for Love, selfmade Cutie Mark part 2. Let the Party rock, may the best win, Let´s top this!**

**Floraya´s pov:**

The party was fully awake, and it were allready a hell lot of people there, I walked around , in my new dress, I must admit, I was fricken nervous, I mean I am supposed to meet the sweetest stallion ever, but what when I mess up, what when I make him regretting his decision.

"Or what when he didn´t even show up just because he had second thoughts?" I asked , clammering on Lumena for mental support, I was only an one shivering mess anymore, I wasn´t used to such a crowd of people at one point, nor had I have a mega crush on someone in ages, how shall I ever speak to him, what shall I say and especially what shall I do.

Before I broke down, Lu sat me on a bench, sitting herself while Jacky and Ventu stood next to eather side of us.

"Flora look adt me, you are beautiful, you are nothing but natural and so you will act around Joe, i´m sure he will worship your sexy butt, or else we send him to the moon, don't we ?" She asked me and I smiled, suddenly I heard an loud gasp I turned out of curiosity and what I saw made my heart stop.

"Hey Miss Floraya, wow you look so beautifull, especially when the flowers are open!" Joe said to me and I must admit he looked like awesomly cute in this tuxedo, like James Pond, he came closer to me and smelled on one of my Nightbloomers, in my hair, making me blushing furiously.

"Uhmm thanks I guess, well you look really handsome for yourself, I must admit I feel like in an James Pond movie, and I think I may like It that way, well what shall we do now?" I asked him curious.

"Well how about a dance, Mylady, it would be an honor for me to dance with a beautiful mare like you!" He said and I blushed , deep red.

"You really think that I am beautifull?" I asked unsure on if he joked or not.

"Yes, indeed you are, and you know what?" he siad and I was curious.

"What shall I know!" I asked concerned, maybe he wants to grab something to eat first.

"I love your dress, it gives you just the right credit to still see your natural beauty , I reayll love it, it does suit you so much!" He said and I blushed deep red.

"Thank you , Mr lovely, you look amazing in your Tux, and I also love the rose you wear!" I said sniffing on the rose, making him blushing.

"Aww, thanks but its only an old tux, I never really wore it that why it still was big enough for me!" he said but it doesent matter to me if the Tux was old or new, I love it anyways, we began to dance close and slowly to the rhythm of the song ( Dirty dancing :Time of my Life), I rested my head on his chest, I could hear his heartbeat slaying perfectly in a synchronisation with the drum, I enjoyed this moment like none other ever.

"You know I really like you Floraya, the way you are concerned about the Nature, it makes me thinking about the land more, I also love berry´s for my syrup icing on the Donuts, hey how do you think I can manage to make an raspberry bush growing a bit faster, whitout using magic of chemics ?" He asked me and I smiled, so he does take interest in the nature.

"The best way would be with Volcano ashes, but normal ash works god too , but she need to be fresh not a few days old, but fresh so that all the remaining vitamines, stay in the ash, and began to transform in Vits for the different plants, I tell you they grow so much better with ashes!" I told him and he looked at me with a smile.

"Thanks for the tip I will try it as soon as I am home, well I think we should enjoy the party a bit, I heard that there will be a DJ competition today, between DJ Pon3 and an new DJ, called DJ Shockwave, I bet DJ pon3 will blow his butt away from the stage!" He said and I snickered and begin to giggle.

"Uhmm, did I say something funny?" He asked with an confused expression.

"Well looking at the fact that DJ Pon3´s opponent is actually my Brother Jacky, and the Element of Sound itself, I think she so or so has no other choice but to loose, you cant win in a DJ battel against the one who brought the sound down to Equestria, it´ssimply theoretically as well as praticly impossible, and due to the fact that I know my brother very well, I am sure he will so mob the stage with her!" I chuckled and suddenly I began to laugh, my most embarrasing laugh, I was so embarrassed but alone the thought of someone being able to beat Jacky in his own element literally was so funny.

"I am so , so sorry, really but I just cant stop laughing, I am truly sorry that you have to see that!" I said after I finally could manage to pull myself together.

"No need to apologize, its funny too when I think about an single DJ, regardless of how good she is in Dj-ing, will be able to throw the God of Sound from its throne, but who knows, well we will see, I too bet on Jacky!" He said and I winced about a bit by what I say next.

"You don´t need to do that!" I said , he looked at me confused.

"to agree with me, even when you are against my decision, I want you to make own suggestion to have your own opponion about things, I don´t want to force you into my sugesstion, I want a fair relation between us in which everypony has his own voice and own meaning of things, okay!" I said to him.

"Okay I understand, well then I can say truthfully, that I think that they are even, I don´t really think that your brother will be too hard to her, maybe they will both make an audience worth to pay for to only see them!" he said and I agreed with him, you should never judge about only the look of somepony or something.

"Uhm, earlier you said something about a fair relation, should that mean you will say yes to me when I ask you, Floraya, will you be my Marefriend?" He asked and I was buff, I looked at him with my mouth hanging open and to the ground.

As I didn´t replied, due to sudden paralysis and unabillity to speak, he sighed.

"I should have known, im sorry I bothered you with that question, I should know that no one wants an simple Donut baker, I , I think I should go now!" and so he did, he let me standing on the spot, I forced my body out of the paralysis, I know when I don't do now something very stupid but courageous , to show him of how much I mean it , how much he means to me, I will lose him forever.

I looked around for something to do, as I looked up the stage, I saw how jacky began to build up a podium and a few chairs behind, I teleported myself on its side.

"Jacky help me,I think I messed up and now Joe wants to leave, he thinks I don't love im because hes a baker, I need to do something or else he will be gone, and I will never forgive me to let him go!" I begged, he thought a bit and suddenly he had an idea.

"As long as you love me!" He said and I looked strangely at him, and confused same time.

"Jacky , what the , you are into Lu, I thought?" I said with an stern but deadpanned expression.

"No, Floraya I mean the song, As long as you love me, you know , from Mistress Equestria´s father on earth one music group made a song which matches to your situation!" He said he pout his hoof on my Forehead right on my Gemstone, he let his magic flow and speed teached me the lyrics of the song.

"Will you help me?" I asked shivering and near crying, now that he had confessed to me, I cant let Joe go so easly.

"Sure, of course and I think Ventu too, not!" Jacky asked Ventu, who walked near by.

"depends on what you mean, bro?" Ventu answered, we quickly told him what happened and what we would do now and he was on board, so was Lumena as she came by too, and so we began to take position, Ventus teleported a Guitar from his home to us, while I Build drums out of Wood and strong patched leaves, I used the bit of Metal I have with me, I formed with help of my magic a few disks for the drums, Lumena took a seat and she began to use a bit of her magic, the much she could manage without her Orb, to create an awesome Lightshow. Ventu created an wall out of wind around the town and Jacky made sure that the song was to hear all over Ponyville, so Joe just couldn´t leave without notice.

**Donut Joe**

I was, angry and Heartbroken, I really thought she were the one, and now she didn´t say anything at all, or was I too hard to her, I mean we know each other since one day and a few hours now, im sure she just wasn't ready or at least it was the last for her to thought of me asking so soon, gosh I know I shouldn´t have ticked off and now I have leaved her so simply, as if she ever forgive me, for my behaviour, it was so much out of line and totally wrong at place, instead insulting her, even though not direct, to look only by looks , gosh I have so fucked up, I just asked her and when I didnt got an straight answer, I think I began to feel foolish but I doesent feel, no actually, I acted foolish, I barked at her and then I run away, im sure she hates me now.

"Attention attention, I will dedicate this song to someone very special to me, even though I only know him since yesterday I can say, it where the coolest few hours of my life, you are so sweet, so respectfull and I know I don't deserve you, but I ask you , if you really want me and I will say yes, would you return to me, if I beg you, can you forgive me, if I say it is never about looks, will you belive me, I really love you Joe and I don´t know what I will do without you, I really hope you can forgive me, I will try my best to apologize with this song, I hope you can hear me and maybe are genorous enough to forgive me, hit it guys!" A voice sounded through the town, I heard it even though I was 8 blocks away from the market place, I wanted to have some peace to think about what had happened but now I am full ear.

**As long as you love me:**

I heard a music coming out of nowhere, `must be her Brother´s magic of sound´I thought, I listen to the melody and I must admit it was an very beautifull melody, but it was not so beautiful and angelike , like her voice was, her signing voice was heavenly

_**Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me  
**_

"Wow, how beautifull, is that really her I-i-i- need to see that!" I siad I began to run back to the Market place, I cant let her stay so easly after the song she dedicated to me, I am sure she has set all out just so I will be able to hear her, I mean a storm wich suddenly rages around the town, music, played as clearly as from speaker from a place 8 blocks away, a lightshow so bright without any chance to ignore, that can only mean that she do mean it with me, that she do wanted to be with me.

_**I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me  
**_

I must thank the drums and guitars because it makes this song the world bests performance I ever heard in my life, I need to go there before the song ends, I need to see her on stage, ever so closer I came to the stage, I was in a full gallop now.

"Hey Mister , are you with any chance mister Donut Joe?" I heard a young voice calling, I looked next to me where a foaly stands , riding on an scooter, I was sure a bit confused about that.

"Yes in , huff, huff, person, what, huff, huff, can I do for you?" I asked over running.

"Jump in , Mr Shockwave payd me twenty dollars when I find you to bring you to the stage!" She said and I was gratefull, so I jumped on the cart behind her scooter, she drifted like a little daredevil through the town , and I hear how the music comes closer.

_**Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be**_

_**I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (I don't know)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me (yeah)**_

Now I know she never love just by the look of someone, but she loves truly, and she loves me, how foolish was I when I thought she didn't love me at all, how pathetic was it to run away so easily, I need to apologize to her , deeply.

_**I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby**_

I do love you, there is no one I love more than her, and I will tell her that right now.

We arrived on the edge of the crowd of ponies standing around clapping, I jumped out of the cart and I pushed and and pulled and trying to somehow managing to get to the stage. I suddenly heard the filly shouting and screaming out of joys.

"Yes I got my cutie mark!"

_****_

I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did (yeah)  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
As long as you love me  
What you did (I don't care)  
As long as you love me  


I managed to get to the stages edge as the last word fall, I shoutted out not caring about what everyone around me thinks.

"FLORAYA!" I saw her looking down, she began to smile, I could see tears on her cheecks rolling out of her eyes, she had cried through the whole play, gosh I need to apologize with definitely more than just an simple dinner.

"FLORAYA; I AM SORRY; I WAS WRONG I SHOULDN´T HAVE RUNNING AWAY; IT WAS FOALISH; I WAS FOALISH; I SHOULDN'T HAVE GETTING ANGRY I HAD NO RIGHT TO TREAT YOU LIKE THIS; I DON'T DSERVE YOU BUT IF I SAY IM SORRY WOULD YOU BELIVE ME!" I shouted up to the stage and I suddenly saw her racing to the edge, she jumped and I struglled to keep up I mangaed to get a good grip on her, I slammed on the ground with my flank, a bit painfull but worth it, I have catched her.

"Yes yes I do Joe, I love you and I never want to be away from you again, please never leave me again!" She said with tears on her face, but smiling.

"Never when not necessary, I will always stay at your side and even when I am away from you, I will always thinking about you!" I said truthfully, I love her and I will never be away from her.

"I love you Floraya!" she beamed and kissed me, I kissed back pasionnally, suddenly we heard the beat of a new song and I saw how her sister Lumena, or like I know her, Ditzy Doo, took the Mic.

"One word Joe, don't ever make my sister crying out of hurt pain or sorrow again okay, or I will kill you!" She said with a smile, hiding her anger pretty well.

"no , never again!" I looked at her lovingly, she laughed, and together we looked up the stage.

"Hit it Guys!" We shouted in unison.

**From Zero to Hero:**

_**[Verse 1]**_**  
Baby, now I'm gonna get my message to you  
And I hope that you believe in it, too  
It maybe take some time  
But all that's in your mind  
You can make it come true**

And it's crazy  
That the people wait for someone who's strong  
Even though they could do it on their own  
'Cause everyone of us  
Has a hero in his heart

The crowd went wild but the loudest was Vinyl scratch , I thought back again to the DJ battel which still awiats us, and I need to say Jacky do has real talent on the key boards and the DJ Set.****

_**[Chorus]**_**  
So this is your time  
You can take it  
And love is no crime  
You should make it**

Whenever you feel you gotta go  
Deep inside your soul  
From zero to hero

So this is your life  
You can live it  
And if you feel love  
Just go out and give it

Whenever you feel you gotta go  
Deep inside your soul  
From zero to hero  


Cool song by the way, I never was so in hip hop or any loud music but its clearly to see that they were born for the stage and I admit I do like their music.

****_**[Verse 2]**_**  
Maybe you've been falling deep in love with a girl  
You're so happy, wanna tell the whole world  
You better wait a while  
Until you make her smiley  
And you know she loves you too**

Don't be lazy, gotta prove to her your love is so strong  
And without her all you do is just wrong  
She will be loving you  
For the hero in your heart  


Flo looked at me and I looked at her, I gently grabbed her cheeks with my hooves and leaned in, halfway we met and we locked lips, it was as passionate as by our reunion, the few ponies who saw it whistled and shouted or cheered.

****_**[Chorus]**_**  
So this is your time  
You can take it  
And love is no crime  
You should make it**

Whenever you feel you gotta go  
Deep inside your soul  
From zero to hero

So this is your life  
You can live it  
And if you feel love  
Just go out and give it

Whenever you feel you gotta go  
Deep inside your soul  
From zero to hero

_**[C-part]**_**  
Take your chances baby  
You can make it trough  
From zero to hero  
**And Lumena shouted out , with every power she had in her voice.

**Just follow your soul**

This is your time  
You can take it  
Love ain't no crime  
So you should make it

This is your life  
And you'll be living it  
From Zero  
This is  
To hero  
You're diggin it

_**[Chorus]**_**  
So this is your time  
You can take it  
And love is no crime  
You should make it**

Whenever you feel you gotta go  
Deep inside your soul  
From zero to hero

So this is your life  
You can live it  
And if you feel love  
Just go out and give it

Whenever you feel you gotta go  
Deep inside your soul  
From zero to hero

Wins a girls heart

By the last words she looked at me with fire in her eyes telling me that her threat was a promise, I nooded in understanding, I have understood that if I ever make her cry I can write my last will.

"Okay everpony, I think the party can start, today we have a few special Acts about this evening, we have a DJ competition between, DJ Pon3 and DJ Shockwave aka me, further I will hold a speech about what exactly is about to happen and why we need to leave this town, because to let you in the dark is not suited, further will the Class of Miss Cherilee sing us an song from the Acient wich most of us havent heard ever or at least not in ages, and we will have some more songs from us also with an special surprise for you!" Jacky said and I saw how Lumena walked from the Stage.

"This is a song for the People of Ponyville, and I also can greet our fine Princess Luna!" he said and I we all turned around to be greeted by the royality of the night, we all bowed.

"No need to bow, let´s simply enjoy this night together!" Luna said in her timid voice, made by fluttershy´s training.

And so we did we all cheered together with her she was been dragged in the center of the Crowd, and it was handed her an glass of Champagne which she was gratefull for.

"Let the Party Rock bros!" She shouted to her Cousins , like Flo told me they were.

Wow my beautiful flower was the cousin of the royal sisters.

I turned and kissed her head, she squealed and hugged me tight , I turned to the stage and together we fired Both, jacky and the remaining Midnight Shadow on.

Suddenly Jacky´s Orb began to glow in an mysterious light, like the horn of an unicorn, a beat of music begans to play and so the keyboard, somehow all the instruments begin to play the right rhythm.

**Madcon Glow:**

Jacky:

_**my heart beats to your song  
a melody sent from god  
i can't breath when you're gone  
yes, i'm deeply in love **__**(be my valentine)**__**  
every single day of my life **__**(i'm gonna sacrifice)**__**  
night and day, day and night**_

_**bridge 2 x**__**  
today's the day **__**(tonight's the night)**__**  
i'm know you feeling my sound **__**(imma make you glad)**__**  
cause today's the day **__**(tonight's the night)**__**  
imma lay it down **__**(imma lay it down)**__**  
imma get up so i can't get down **__**(imma)**__**  
and anywhere i go is sung my song**__**(imma)**__**  
i'm the lord of the underground**__**(imma, imma)**__**  
part of the jungle **__**(imma, imma)**_

_**Chorus Both:**_

_**let's glow  
i can't wait i can't wait to see you glow  
around the world around the world people glow  
i can't wait i can't wait to see you glow  
around the world around the world **_

Jacky walks on the edge of the stage , throwing his fists in the air while singin firing the crowd on to cheer, he begins to walk the breed of the stage claping waiting and reached hoofs.

Nex to him in the center on the stage , Midnight begins his part of the song.

_**Midnight:**_

_**let us share this moment  
let's enjoy this night  
get the world connected  
though your are one of a kind  
see we trying to reach ya  
get the world to see  
though we all feel different  
you are just like me**_

_****__**bridge **__**  
today's the day **__**(tonight's the night)**__**  
i'm know you feeling my sound **__**(imma make you glad)**__**  
cause today's the day **__**(tonight's the night)**__**  
imma lay it down **__**(imma lay it down)**__**  
imma get up so i can't get down **__**(imma)**__**  
and anywhere i go is sung my song**__**(imma)**__**  
i'm the lord of the underground**__**(imma, imma)**__**  
part of the jungle **__**(imma, imma)**_

_**Chorus Both:**__**  
let's glow  
i can't wait i can't wait to see you glow  
around the world around the world people glow  
i can't wait i can't wait to see you glow  
around the world around the world people glow**_

_**Jacky:**_

_**we free and it's alright  
let me see you glow through out the night  
cause i wanna dance **__**( dance dance )**__**  
yes i wanna dance dance dance dance tonight**_

_**Midnight:**_

_**oh people **__**(hands up hands up)**__**like this  
and Im telling you to put ya hands up hands up  
oh in front the world put ya hands up**_

_**and everybody now, for the whole world to see**_

_**Chorus Both**__**  
let's glow  
i can't wait i can't wait to see you glow  
around the world around the world people glow  
i can't wait i can't wait to see you glow  
around the world around the world people glow  
i can't wait i can't wait to see you glow  
around the world around the world people glow**_

_**hands up, hands up**_

_**i can't wait i can't wait to see you glow  
around the world around the world people glow  
i can't wait i can't wait to see you glow  
around the world around the world people glow  
i can't wait i can't wait to see you glow  
around the world around the world people glow**_

_**hands up, hands up**_

_**Glow, glow, glow, glow, glow,glow, glow, GLOW!**_

And with this last world the song ended, the crowd goes wild and we with them it was honestly the most awesomest performance in a duet I ever saw.

"I admit, I do have under estimated you Mr. Shockwave, but I still tell you I am your Nemesis, because now welcome with me, The DJ Battle!" Vinyl´s voice erupted out of the speakers and by the world Battle her voice echoed, I saw both standing next to each other with firm and stern glares at each other.

"Well I thank you for your honesty, and I do have listen to almost every song of you, but I still will be able to say, I gonna mob the floor with you!" The crowd gasped and we could see that Vinyl took her glasses of , to clean them, her eyes closed.

"Try it boy!" She said.

"Your wish is my order!" he said.

"But I am a gentlecolt, so, Ladies First!" He said and so Vinyl begans her show, she played, Where do we Go, from a Guy called, Pitpon, an very famous singer in the clubscene .

**Pitbull feat. Chrisbrown, Where do we go:**

_**Let's,  
,**__**(worldwide)**__**  
Take over,  
Yeah,kay,  
Yah.  
Jim Jonson, Globe, **__**(globe)**__**  
Let's take over the globe.**_

_**Chris Brown  
Where do we go from here?  
Where,tell me please?  
Where do we go from here?**_

_**Where do we go from here?  
I want the whole world to show  
Where do we go?  
Where do we go?  
Where do we go?  
If I don't wanna do it alone.  
I won't do it today.**_

_**Pitbull  
Yeah,and you won't tell  
Me the sky's the limit, **__**(the sky's the limit)**__**  
When there's footprints on the moon,**__**(the moon)**__**  
I don't need a TV show to dance  
With the stars.**_

_**Not me , I'm good **__**(I'm good)**__**  
Half of the world don't lie,  
**__**(don't lie)**__**  
Half of the world wanna be,  
**__**(wanna be)**__**  
But people deny that pretty  
Little thing they call Earth,  
Needs me.**_

The Crowd goes wild as the beats got on and on , I danced together with Flora and she smiled the whole time, I looked in her eyes and I felt love, real undeniedable love.

_**But the rest of the world  
Wanna dance and make  
Something from nothing,  
Yeah, but so? **__**(so?)**__**  
The rest of the world wanna  
Either do good business,  
Have glue without flow,**_

_**I'm here to show the world  
That money don't buy  
Happiness,  
Believe me, I know.**__**(I know)**__**  
But just one thing,  
Wanna show the world,  
I just wanna know.**_

_**Chris Brown  
Where do we go from here?  
Somebody, please let me know.  
Where do we go from here?**_

_**Chris Brown  
Where do we go from here?  
Somebody,please let me know.  
Where do we go from here?  
I want the whole world to show,**_

_**Where do we go?  
Where do we go?  
Where do we go?**_

_**If I don't wanna do  
It alone,  
I won't do it today.**_

_**Pitbull  
As the sun both fades and it  
Gets bigger,  
And the more countries in the  
World like Hitler,**_

_**Pitbull  
As the sun both fades and it  
Gets bigger,  
And the more countries in the  
World like Hitler,  
Demand the bomb, double 0,3,0,  
Fly,  
AKA .  
Don't be silly,**_

_**I've had it on longer,that's  
Fo'sho  
And i've already changed my city,  
Now I'm on my way to change the globe,**__**(globe)**_

_**I've had it on longer,that's fo'sho  
And I've already changed my city,  
Now I'm on my way to change the globe, **__**(globe)**__**  
I'm traying to inspire the world to show  
What you did when you hustle in your work,**_

_**Show'em what it is,  
To put your life on the line  
For the love of the crime,  
Life is a rhyme with no reason,  
And that's the reason I rhyme,  
But once I show the globe,  
I just wanna know.**_

_**Chris Brown  
Where do we go from here?  
Where,tell me please?  
Where do we go from here?**_

_**I wonder where to, tell me please.  
Where do we go from here?  
Somebody, please let me know**_

_**Where do we go from here?  
I want the whole world to show,  
Where do we go?  
Where do we go?  
Where do we go?  
If I don't wanna do it alone,  
I won't do it today.**_

**Jacky´s pov:**

Nice start I must say, she is indeed very good but she shouldn´t have fucked it up with me, now I need to mob the floor with her, well then I guess its my turn.

"Nice Start Girl, well then , my turn, time for a little Hardstyle!"

**Perfect Weapon by Headhunterz & Zatox (Hardstyle Techno)**

**Jacky, with changed electrical Girl voice:**

_**As long as we can remember, men have been destroyed our planet earth**_

_**Driven by the endlessly need, of fullfilling our desires.**_

_**As we begin to run out natural ressources, our lost of material things has begun to get stronger.**_

_**Driving us to use our own earth, as last aviable ressource.**_

_**Amidst the chaos, two individuals awaken with a single mission  
To combine and create the perfect weapon**_

_**Jacky: ( normal, robotic voice)**_

_**Constructing a raw kick  
Tuning distorted wave forms  
Generating subsonic pulse  
Creating harmonic structure**_

_**Target locked**_

Engage

_**We come without fear, salvation is near  
Surrender yourself and your mind will be clear  
You will submit, when we will combine  
'Cause we bring the shit that will open your mind  
[3x]**_

Target locked

Engage

Open your mind

Constructing a raw kick  
Tuning distorted wave forms  
Generating subsonic pulse  
Creating harmonic structure

Target locked  


I began to play the Keyboard with an complete distorted electric sound, while I shuffled with my magic on the DJ set, other than before I had transformed my fore-hooves in hands, of the same color as my normal body coat, I wore a Blue armless zip up T-shirt, and Black shorts, I was complete in an Anthromorphic status, the Ponies in the crowd gasped, by that sight, even Vinyl´s eyes almost popped out, she lifted her Sunglasses showing me her Magenta eyes, I see so I was right with my way of thinking, she too has relation , or at least came from a bloodline whithin Symponya, maybe she is one of my much grand nieces.

_**Girl Voice, in duet:  
We come without fear, salvation is near  
Surrender yourself and your mind will be clear  
You will submit, when we will combine  
'Cause we bring the shit that will open your mind**_

Amidst the chaos, two individuals awaken with a single mission  
To combine and create the perfect weapon

Target locked

Engage

We bring the shit that will open your mind

Engage

Open your mind (your mind [?x])

The Crowd when wild but I guess they way too much fascinated by my transformation, to vote, but it doesent matter, aslone to steal her the show was good enough for the start, now I will begin to going get serious.

"How was this, did it tasted you, Miss Scratch?" I mocked her, she clenched her mouth close, I can tell she was angry that I stole the show, right infront of her, we looked at the Cheer-o-mat, like I had thought, I was an half point behind her, well not bad for the first try.

"What do ou think DJ Pon3, next Five sings are ruling about the battle, the one who has the most points and most battle winned, will be the singer, but when the performance of the other was better and also becomes better ranking, the one with the best performance will win, what do you think, Deal, Vinyl ?" I asked, spiting in my hand, she walked over to me, spited in her hand and shook mine, I heard a few ladies fainting, and some facehooving.

"Of Course, Shockwave, lets make it biggger, better,Battletime, I choose the next Category, I choose Party Hit, you and I need to perform some Party hits together with a friend, well here I go, if I may, I choose Pinkie, my best Party friend , ever, and who do you choose?"

"I choose Venturios!" I could hear Gasp out of the crowd, as the lightcones fall on both, Pinkie Pie, and Midnight Shadow.

"Well then here I go!" She waved Pinkie to herself, and whispered something in her ear, Pinkie´s eyes brighten up instantly, and I was sure a bit concerned, about what now comes.

**Call me maybe, by Pinkie.**

**I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
and now you're in my way**

**I trade my soul for a wish,  
pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
but now you're in my way**

**Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?**

Pinkie, jumped over the Stage like a Gummypony on LSD, it was really insane to look like but she was crazy enough to still make an cool performance I admit.

**Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?**

Pinkie did stagediving, jumping in the crowd, which catched her and they began to throw her in the air , cheering to her, damn if I want to top that I need to think real quick now.

**[Verse 2]**

**You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
but still, you're in my way**

**I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
but it's in my way**

**Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?**

She came by her friends and she hugged them, damn if I had something to rip it would be one of Raritys Clothes, damn comeon think Jakcy, think, what can you let Ventu sing whish can compare to thi, it must be some thing to be always in mind by peoples, …, wait, always?, gosh this is it.

I smiled an devillish grien, at Vinyl Scratch, she looked at me, and she shuddered, good so.

**Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad**

**It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?**

**Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad**

**Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that**

**So call me, maybe?**

Pinkie asked this last words to some random colt, who laughed, she hugged him out of joy and he did the same, just for the performance, she jumped from some distance back on the stage and landed perfectly on the stage´s center.

"Must, top, that!" I said and repeated to myself, as Ventu climbed on the stage, he walked over to me and , wrapped an arm around me.

"So what have you thought of?" I heard him asking.

"Well I thought about Always , as song I once heard in my dreams, you know I can hear sound from everywhere , where mistress Equestria once was, so also from her father´s world, the Earth, and there is a man, a man so incredible , everyone loves and want him, his name, is David Guetta and he is a Human, and an DJ like me, he mess with the biggest stars down there and he is really cool, I always wished to met him face to face for once in my life, but hey I hear his music and I love it,so the only thing now is, the performance, what shall we do to top, Pinkies, Performance!" I asked him, he murmured a bit for himself under his breath, well how about an Wind show, like levitating the DJ set while we playing, creating an minor tornado, while we play, then settel back again and began some acrobatic trick on the dj set, not, while from time to time changing the main Singer okay!" he said and his suggestion pleased me really.

"Awesome, well then lets do it, the only thing left is this!" And so I put my hand over his Orb.

"_**Finish again, well you know how it rolls,read review and keep on reading, because even Rainbowdash has to admit, Reading is not only an Egghead thing!"**_


	9. The End, the last night with Dinky

**Derpy Hooves**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**A/N. hello and welcome to chapter 9, today my fellow readers we will take a look at the last night in ponyville, and we have a special guest , Lindsey Stirling will make an appearance as Stirling Silver, before our heroes beginning their travel, an unfortunate experience allows also the mane six to go with them, but on a journey where they need to train hard under the hands of Jacky and the others, will they bend or will they break, under the weight of the training and their responsibility to their pony-friends.**

**Chapter 9: the show goes on and come´s to an end, we can no A/D-magic, the last night with Dinky, Dawn of a long Journey. **

**Jacky´s pov:**

"Alright, the only last thing to do is this!" And so I laid my hand on Ventu´sOrb and speed teached him the lyrics of the song, and together we walked on stage for an performance like you never had seen.

_**I'm hurting deep inside  
And it's like that always  
The passion was not ours to keep (to keep)  
The feelings justified  
You're giving me this heartache  
Rejection comes in and cuts so deep (so deep)  
Now everywhere I turn  
All my bridges burn  
Why can't you see all I need come set me free**_

Okay, I must admit, the sound is cool and the perfomance is too, but for an party hit this sin´t really the best text but it seems that the crowd takes no real interest in the meaning of the text, I think they may be too much occupied to watch us jumping over the DJ set, switching from time to time places, and the best part was when Venturios Leviate us and the DJ set high above the stage, and drift us over the crowd, I let my magic spin the controlls as I clapped hoofs with the Crowd, okay I admit maybe this never played performance helped us to cover the real meaning of the song, next time I really need to think about what I do, I almost lost this battel too, no more mistakes jacky._****_

(Chorus)  
'Cause I still can feel you always  
My love can heal you always  
It too can heal you always  
Alright, always  
I still can feel it always  
I still believe it always  
I can't conceal it always

Okay next time it shall be an song matching to the fricken thema which is give, like I said even then the beat is awesome and the chorus is good too, its better to do next time what was given, Party hit is Party hit not an sad text with awesome beat, sigh, well I am save, for now, but for how long, that is the question._****_

Everywhere I go, it's like you're there beside me  
Possession makes my heart pretend, pretend  
Cause I just can't let go  
Why did love ever find me  
To give affection once again  
But too late  
I feel I tried inside  
With all of my pride  
Why can't you see all I need come set me free

Neat Beat, Neat Set Controling, Neat Performance, but an fucked up Songtext, damn.

I Guess also an Element of sound is not safe from mistakes, sigh.

_**(Chorus 2X)  
'Cause I still can feel you always  
My love can heal you always  
It too can heal you always  
Alright, always  
I still can feel it always  
I still believe it always  
I can't conceal it always**_

We walked down from the stage past Vinyl scratch, she leaned in to my ear.

"The performance and the beat was the only thing that had saved you,next time I crush you down!" she whispered and she was right, we had an spare this time, only because of the performance and the beat or else I would have been crushed already.

I need to think things better through.

"Well good play, it rest still four more comps to crown the winner, so next is an awesome performance of some Classic mixed with Some DJ music, I choose Octavia and her cello, who do yo choose!" Vinyl asked and I wanst prepared to this, the people gasped as Octavia came on the stage, I clenched my teeths, nice play Vinyl, I don't know anyone of my friends who play on a classic instrument, …., wait , that's right, not a friend, but, oh my god, yes I got it, if I cry out for her she is faster than everything even almost faster than i.

"I choose , Stirling Silver!" I cried out the Name and I heard an jet-turbine like sound, suddenly I heard something screatching and a new sound.

"Jacky!" I looked up and I was greeted by an hug, I said she is fast, I really ask myself where Symponya have their rest right now, she must runned like a maniac.

"You have called out for me, Brotherheart!" She said, I heard the crowd gasping again, what the hell do they have with gasping, are that their prefered sound.

"Yes I had, today is your big chance Girly, today you may become a star, little sister!" I said to her.

"Yay, I gonna be a star, but who is the opponent!" She asked, I pointed to Octavia.

She looked up only to narrow her eyes.

"Octavia!" She said and I was a bit confused.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Oh yes, and how I know her, she was always the best when she was still in Manehattan Art Academy, before I became the new best, she was always my idol, until she one day turned me off by saying my music were nothing but second class!" She said and I gasped, I think I don't hear right, since I know here here in ponyville, Octavia has been an rather polite girl, to hear something from her like that.

"Stirling Silver , I see, I should have know that you will come back to someday fight against me, I hope you will forget our little clash from years ago, but right now we will only try to win on each side, I hope you don't messed my heritage back on school?" Octavia said.

"Oh I havent, I am actually pretty far away from falling off my throne, I had worked way to hard for it, and now I am able to finally gonna get you for your words years ago, old Queen of MAA!" Silver spat, man she really took this words in and she worked all out on to someday have revenge against Octavia.

"Okay I guess we should start, not!" I said cutting off the sudden akward silence and we began to walk back on our place, I took Silver next to me.

"Okay Silver, do not lose it, this is your chance to become a star, if you now get distracted by feelings of revenge or something other than your music , you can forget it, do as I told you, start your music, concentrate on the elements, ignore the crowd, think on an quiet wonderfull place, and begin to play, don't look , close your eyes, let your hands and fingers guide the way, let your eyes closed and try to visualized the stage and the world around you by the Echo of your own melody, listen to the melody of your heart and play to it, you lead, I will follow okay, try what we have learned, try out Spontaneous me and Crystalize okay?" I asked her, she nodded, and I could tell she had fire in her eyes. We looked at the center of the stage where Octavia played her cello masterlikly and we heard Vinyl follow her as good as she could ( Palladio and Chains of Algorithm), there were a few mistakes like an beat to much on one part or an unnecessary scratching, but all in all it was an neat almost perfect performance, I saw how Vinyl smiled and hugged Octavia, who blushed, together they walked back on their place.

"Time has come for us, Silver, now don't loose your head okay, just forget about the world and play like you were born to do so!" I told her and she nodded.

We stood in the middel of the center, she packed out her Violin and she stand there, suddenly she closed her eyes and got in position, the violin leaned on her neck, the bridge in her hands, yes I have worked an Spell so that her hoofs become hands, because a Violin is really delicate to play, she began with an low tone, then she began to play, and I followed her on the keyboard and the beat machine next to me, creating an symphonie of sweet tones.

**Dupstep Violin, Spontaneous me and Crystalize from Lindsey Stirling.**

I saw her dancing, and she make an transformation, from the normal pony, the normal mare Stirling Silver, into an mare which takes everyones eyes, a mare which attrated in almost every kind, an mare which everypony would pay to hear for once in a life time, I could see how the people began to cry on this sweet tones she shoot out on everyones ear through her violin, while I followed her with Dupstep DJ-ing.

After Crystalize, she played Spontaneous me, an much faster play but never less an marvelous play, the crowd got wild but it doesen´t disturbed her in the slightes, when she first started music with 6 years I trained her in concentrating on her music, and only on her music, I looked at funny things while laughing, and she needed to ignore it while playing, at first she always got distracted playing the notes false, forgot the order of the play or simply glared at me, but with time she managed it pretty well, she got less distracted and with the end she could block out everything besides her own violinplay.

The play was fast to end but it was better than I hoped and she woke up from her trance she was in, I heard the people screaming for another play, I watched over to Vinyl and I saw both, hers and Octavias mouth hanging agape, alone for this faces I would pay for, I quick shoot a photo, of them both, I didn´t asked for it but I simply do it,I began to play a new rythm, I told you I gonna mob the floor with Vinyl.

**Electric Daisy Violin and Transcendece by Lindsey Stirling**

If not for before, I can tell the cheer-o-mat bursted open and the fireworks only began to blow in the night, I guess Canterlot could learn from us, I really ask myself what Tia now does, well anyways, the crowd took Ponyville to higher levels of sanity, everyone who could dance danced to the music, the other cheered and whisteled, while Silver still played with all her might, I saw Octavia fainting, and being catched by Bon Bon and Vinyl, who shot me ice-cold glares, I shrugged it off, it was her who said we could choose partener and do an instrumental duet, so her fault, but anyways it was an awesome feeling to play again with my little sister Silver, I can say the few followers of Luna, some gentlecolts out of Manehattan, were buff, like really buff by Silvers talent, it was something never seen in Equestria, only by Octavia and Vinyl and since I know it was only once when I saw them together on one Stage. Anyway, as soon as Silver finished she got overflown with roses and floowers, she smiled and I walked over to her, I changed her hands back to hoofs, by taking back the old Equestrian armrings, they were connected and like miniature portal-mirrors to old Equestria, and in O.E everything is anthromorphic, means human like.

"Jacky, we did it, I am so glad I have heard on you with the whole playing trance technic, without you I would have messed it up, thank you so much!" She said, she got called by some Gentlecolts from Manehattan, she looked at me and I looked at them, there was one which pleased me , I looked at him with an stern look trying to hear his thoughts, they pleased me, no perverts just thoughts of pure honesty, and honor to be here and here this angel playing, like he think, wow, well I nodded to him and I saw that Silver understood, she reached for his hand and together they vanished in the crowd. I stood back from the DJ set, and I looked at Vinyl, which came to the center with clenched teeths.

"I admit, it was awesome and that is exactly what pisses me so much, but remember boy I am not done with you, One to One is the score, it still rest 3 competions , and beware my words I will still crush you down!" She said, really how much of an ego has this mare.

"Well whatever , octavia wasn't bad too, I admit but it miss the needed concentration on the own play., well anyways, whats next , hit me with your worstst!" I said mockingly to her.

"Sure, well next shall be real techno DJ-ing , so I think its my turn again!" And so she began her show with some Daft Pon injection (Daft Punk) and Fil(ly)ter (Scooter) and some own creations, next was myself, with Mareex (Skrillex), Foaltec (Showtek) and some Colt Hunterz (HeadHunterz) and own creations, it was years ago since I last did some DJ-ing by myself, I rather teached other in music but I got accused to be an starter by Vinyl, now I made her to admit that I still have it in me , and that I still can mob the floor with the newbies and old-schoolers.

It was the awesomest Sounds ever and I don't know why but somehow, Vinyl, began to make much more mistakes than before, is it clumsyness or will she lose by herself, will she give up.

I looked at her and I saw that she struggled to keep up with the music, am I really that mean to her, shall I really lose a bit of my power to give her a fair chance or shall I show her what real soundmastering means, I honestly don't know.

She begins to sweat, like a Pig, let me see, I have one win, she has one win, and we have one spare, so 2-2 in the third round, it still rest two competitions, but I see that her forces begins to leave her.

"And stop, I guess we are back to a spare, Vinyl, that's why I gonna take the lead now, the last point here wins, this will be the last match for today okay!" I said, and she nodded panting, was I really that fast with playing.

Suit with , huff, me, I almost cant stand anymore!" She shouted.

"What is the next, huff, competition, Shockwave!"

"A duet, between,….., You, and me!" I siad and I heard another time, this obnoxious gasping, seriously, that goes on my nerves.

"How do you imagine that, how shall we make an competiont when we are both In the same team!" she asked angrily.

"Well since we both have the same points , 3-3, I decided that the next Competition rules about the winner, the only option is, winning for us both, winning for one of us, or losing as a team, we gonna sing now a few songs in an endless loop, and the first to stop , saying its enough has losed, if we both stop at same time, we have loosed this competition, if both of us hold it out until the timelimit is off, we both have won and we can say, no one has won, but no one has lossed either, and no one needs to cry after okay, are you on board!" I asked her, she watched me suspiciously.

"You not gonna laugh when I lose!", she asked.

"Absolutely not, you may be the first after years, who ever got in such a kind of a fight with me after years, but I honestly must say that the I have held myself back, I have fought against better and harder opponents, but unfortunality, they are all already dead. But I must, say, that regardless of how young you are, you honestly would be able to teached them one or some more things, so regardless if I win and you lose or we do a spare, I will not laugh at you, okay?" I asked her, she thought a bit about my words.

"Alright if you promised it!" She said.

"I promise it!" I said holding both hands up to her to see.

"Alright, which songs!"

"Numa, Numa and Lovesongs they kill me and various others as long as we can keep up!" I said and I asked Ventus and the others if they may could do the music, they agreed and so me and Vinyl, standing infront of the crowd, in the center of the stage, as soon as the music begins we began to sing.

_**Jacky:  
Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha**_

Both:  
Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)  
Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)  
Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha

Jacky:  
Hello, Salute, It's me, Your Jacky  
And I made something that's real to show you how I feel

_**Vinyl:  
Hello, Hello, It's me, Vinyl  
I will paint, My words of love, with your name on every wall.**_

Both  
When you leave my colors fade to gray  
Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday.  
When you leave my colors fade to gray  
Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday.

Jacky:  
I sold, my strings, my song and dreams  
And I bought some paints to match the colors of my love.

_**Vinyl:  
Hello, Helloo, It's me again, Vinyl.  
I will spray, my words of love with your name on every wall.**_

Both:  
When you leave my colors fade to gray  
Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday.  
When you leave my colors fade to gray  
Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday.

Vinyl:  
Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha

Both:  
Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)  
Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)  
Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha  


_**Jacky:**_

_**Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha**_

Both:  
Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)  
Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)  
Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha

When you leave my colors fade to gray  
Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday.  
When you leave my colors fade to gray  
Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday.

I looked at her as soon as the song ended, she panted but had an happy face, she showed me a smile and began to sing the next song.

Vinyl:

_**The curtain's closed  
No way home  
The nectar of life run dry  
These tainted words  
Made to hurt  
Cut in me with its' knife**_

_**Jacky:**_

_**Eating my mind  
And with each bite  
I'm begging "Please Lord, no"**_

_**This place is a mess  
The one has gone**_

_**Both:**__**  
Love songs, they kill me  
They kill me... Now  
Love songs are killing me  
Are killing me... Right now**_

_**Vinyl:**_

_**Trained to attack  
Bull eye shot in black  
I never thought they'd get me  
Jacky:**_

_**These pictures in my head...  
Lying in my bed...  
These whips make me bleed**_

_**This place is a mess  
My one has gone**_

_**Both:**_

_**Love songs, they kill me  
They kill me... Now  
Love songs are killing me  
Are killing me... Right now**_

_**Love songs are killing me  
Are killing me... Right now 2X**_

_**Vinyl:**_

_**I can't hear the sceneries  
Of constant tragedies  
Of what I meant to feel no more**_

_**Jacky:  
'cause I'm already dead  
And I just cannot bear  
To hear another word no more**_

_**Both:**_

_**Love songs, they kill me  
They kill me... Now  
Love songs are killing me  
Are killing me... Right now**_

The Crowd Cheered wild, I saw Lumena holding thumb ups for me, and even the Elements of harmony clapping in there hooves, from Lulu I don't need to speak, she is already pretty happy and drunken too.

Next song was Electroman, then comes Technologic, and then Harder Better Faster Stronger, and then On the Floor and then I guess the last because I feel really exhausted, I guess this will give us both the rest, comes Scream, by Micheal Ponson and his Sister, Janette Ponson.

**Vinyl´s Pov:**

Regardless to the fact that I am totally tired of this, I still can belive how good he is, he plays like a real master, and his speed is incredible, but I see that he also begans to get weaken, well I hope he falls soon so we can get this shit over, well anyways, lets sing that shit.

_**Jacky:  
I am electro man, man , man, man…  
You are electro girl, girl, girl, girl…**_

_**Vinyl:  
Electricity! Come on!  
Electricity! Come on!**_

In the darkness, we light up the sky  
I'm talking sparkin,  
so the darkness can die!  
There's no appartness, can't temperate she and I  
We're just a part of, one of those secrets societies.

_**Jacky:  
Oh, oh, tell me baby, baby can you feel my e-lectricity! Oh, oh.  
I can really tell you what you really wanna be,  
come get me! Oh, oh, oh.  
Take my hand! Oh, oh. Till the NL! Oh,  
do you know who I am?**_

Chorus:  
I am electro man, man, man, man…  
You are electro girl, girl, girl, girl…

_**Vinyl:  
Electricity! Come on!  
Electricity! Come on!**_

_**Jacky:  
In the daylight, we wait for the night!  
Bring vampires, stay away from the fight!  
I'll make you blood drained,  
count it girl, I'll suck you dry.  
Give that neck some penetration,  
nah you cannot die! **_

_**Vinyl:  
By the make it booty! Oh, oh. Ah, ah, ah, ah.  
Rather than the rhythm of the beat! Oh, oh. Ah, ah, ah, ah.  
Rather than the rhythm with me! Oh, oh, oh.  
Turn around, break it down, check it now, check it out!  
It's going down!**_

Chorus: (x2)

_**Jacky:  
I am electro man, man, man, man…  
You are electro girl, girl, girl, girl…  
Vinyl:**_

_**Electricity! Come on!  
Electricity! Come on!**_

"Okay now the next song, here comes Technologic!" Jacky said, please I don't want to lose but make it stop.

Jacky:

_**Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,**_

_**Vinyl:  
charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
snap it, work it, quick - erase it,**_

_**Jacky:  
write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,**_

_**Vinyl:  
plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
drag and drop it, zip - unzip it,**_

_**Jacky:  
lock it, fill it, call it, find it,  
view it, code it, jam - unlock it,**_

_**Vinyl:  
surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,  
cross it, crack it, switch - update it,**_

_**Jacky:  
name it, rate it, tune it, print it,  
scan it, send it, fax - rename it,**_

_**Vinyl:  
touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,  
turn it, leave it, stop - format it. 2x**_

_**Both:**_

_**Technologic, technologic, technologic, technologic.**_

_**Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,**_

_**Vinyl:  
charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
snap it, work it, quick - erase it,**_

_**Jacky:  
write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,**_

_**Vinyl:  
plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
drag and drop it, zip - unzip it,**_

_**Jacky:  
lock it, fill it, call it, find it,  
view it, code it, jam - unlock it,**_

_**Vinyl:  
surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,  
cross it, crack it, switch - update it,**_

_**Jacky:  
name it, rate it, tune it, print it,  
scan it, send it, fax - rename it,**_

_**Vinyl:  
touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,  
turn it, leave it, stop - format it. 2x**_

No , I losed, I cant anymore, I , I, I ned to give up.

I had my hand in the air and just in the same moment as I said it.

"I give up!" I said while another voice said it too, I looked next to me seeing, Shockwave having his hand in the air too.

"I guess that means spare again, not!" he smiled, and hold out an Hoof, he was in ponymode again.

"I guess so, well it was a nice play, and I reallly enjoyed to fight against someone so good like you!"

I said, he smiled.

"Same for you, you were one of the hardest opponents, of this millenium, well do to the fact that since this millenium the DJ-ing has been brought back to the stage by you and I really must say, thank you for this. Thank you very much Vinyl!" he said and shoock my hoof.

"Well then like I said after the competition, I will gonna held a speech and then Miss Cherilee´s class gonna sing us a song.

**Jacky´s pov:**

"So , since I have no really intentions, and time to tell you right now the nwhole story about us, I will make it short, Floraya, Lumena, Venturios and Myself, are from a group called, the Elements of Symphony, or like we call ourselves, the fallen Angels, everyone of us, was once a proud Alincorn, and each of us incarnating and representing an different Element, Floraya is the Element of Nature, Lumena the Element of Light, Venturios the Element of Wind and I am the Element of Sound, further , there a Five others of us, Jetfire the Element of Fire, Esteel the Element of Metal, Gaia the Element of Stone, Aquania the Element of Water, and Tenebra the Element of Darkness, each one of us lives in an different Areal, normaly, and only Four of us are living up here in New Equestria!" I heard some mumuring and some who asked questions under the crowd.

"So, should that mean, there gives also an Old Equestria?" A mare asked us.

"Yes indeed, though you guys will not be able to see it, Old Equestria is in another dimension , which is connected with so called Dimensionportals, those portals are the only way to travel bewteen the dimensions, Old Equestria and New Equestria are separated by an Dimensionwall, only throught the Nine Portals it is possible to travel through it, and only Alincorns or Elements can travel through it, Unfortunalety Also the Dark forces have found a way to travel through this Dimension wall, by creating there own portals, their only goal is for the most of them to helping their Dark master Nestrell to escape out of his prison, this Prison slowly begins to lose its power, due to the fact that it works since over 4.000 year, so we need the Elements of Harmony as well as the rest of the Elements of Symphony, to build a new prison around the old, so it means that even when the old prison breaks, the dark forces will be hold by the new one, this is an very dangerous travel and I can say I will not be easy!"

"But how can you say that the prison is about to break?" A stallion asked us.

"Well, that's easy, the more the prison weakens, the more dark force begins to leak out, and even when the dimesion of the prison is closed by an magic door, which all of us had created like the prison, also this door, the spell on it begins to weaken, the best example are the sudden attacks of dark forces, such as the return of Nighmare Moon, While Luna is Luna, she is possesed by an evil spirit called Nightmare, this Spirit is one of the Elements of Chaos, the strongest of Nestrells followers, his speciallity is Brainwashing and total Takeovers, he posses its victime and begins to mess with its brain until he has enough control over it to use its power against its opponents. Even though he is strong he alone is one of the weakest followers, but it always hangs of on the force of its victim, with Luna he has got him an very storng victim, and even though the elements of harmony, have managed to reduce its power to a minimum, its only an matter of time till it will attack and take over Luna again, but then we will there to finally get it out of her, and then we will be able to destroy Nightmare, but until now, the prison has priority, well another sign of the weakening of the prison, is Discords sudden breakout , out of his stone prison, Discord too is an Element of Chaos, he often says he were the god of Chaos, but that is bullshit, he is the second weakest of the Elements of Chaos, and I will tell you this, my little ponys, since Nestrell has been banished into the prison in the dark area, the influence of both of them has weakened to an absolute minimum, but if it Nestrell somehow should managed to break out, I really hope he does not, then my little ponys, this world is no longer safe, both of them , Nightmare and Discord will get their full power back and like I know Nestrell he will be ressurecting the other way stronger Elements of Chaos, to give this world a reign of Terror. I realy hope I am wrong there but then this happens, we need every man on the front to fight or else we can say , Equestria , has once existed!" I said, I let it sinking in them, suddenly Twilight raised her hoof.

"Mr. Soundwave?" She asked.

"Yes, dear Twillight!" I said.

"Is, Chrysalis too an Element of Chaos?" She asked.

"Sigh, no , she´s not, well I need to tell you guys this later or earlier, since the giant war, from over 4.000 years ago, we managed to trap Nestrell in its prison, but the land we had fought on, Old Equestria, has been destroyed so wide and it was not able to live on it, so we decided to create a new world, an so called paralel dimensionaly mirror world , a world which is the exact mirror picture of how Old Equestria once had looked, befor it got destroyed so much, the last survivers were transported on New Equestria, but so also some creatures, which has lived in Tarakena, the land of Darkness, Tenebras Areal, but we couldn´t let Tenebra giving up her position as the guardian of the door down inold Equestria, so we decided that four of us Guarding the portals and the new born World of Equestria, while the other five guarding the portals and the spell Gate to Nestrells prison!" I said and I got new murmurs out of the crowd, suddenly Applejack.

" but if Nestrells prison is down in Old equestria in another dimension how is it possible that this prison is connected through a portal to the old world!"

"Well its because , the Elements of Chaos managed to build a bridge to Nestrells prison, a Bridge so strong that it was us not able to destroy it, this corridor has only one goal, to lead Nestrells the way back in Old Equestria if he ever managed to break out, in order to prevent this, we builded an massive dimension Gate out of the powers of each Element as well as the Elements of Harmony, that's why both, the prison and the door needs to be rebuild new before the old prison breaks, okay. That is the mission we need to do, but for this we need first to get our own full power back, then we will be able to destroy and defeat the rest of the dark forces and elements here in New Equestria, but like we said, the Prison and the Door has Priority, so has everyone understoood me?"I asked, but there where still a few puzzling looks, but I was too tired to explain it again.

"So well anyways, now we still have one act open, so I can happily gretting, Miss Cherilee and her class, applause my friends, appluase!" I siad and we all applauded as Miss Cherilee and her class stepped on the stage.

"Good evening Ponyville, well today we will sing an very old song, an old song from the acient which mister Soundwave has teached us and we would love to also surprise Princess Luna with this song!" She said, I looked at Luulu and I must say she do is still capable of hearing straight, but I shouldn´t let her having alcohol again, will I ever learn it.

"Okay Class, like we had practice it!" Miss Cherilee said, and so Dinky stepped in the Middel, by chosing the class decide she had the best voice to do the front singing, while the class worked as a chor behind singing the refrain.

_**The Anthem of Equestria by Munk-my-Style/Angel Equestria:**_

_**Dinky:**_

_**Sound to cure the boredom , so close**_

_**Water so, the river flows**_

_**Nature and the wilderness**_

_**The light so full, of kindness**_

_**Class:**_

_**The Magic in our Hand,**_

_**Is the glorious power, of this land**_

_**Magic tides, no place to fight**_

_**Stone made, to build and to hide**_

_**Freedom and peace, will rule the land**_

_**With wisdom, force, and courage in our hand**_

_**This Land is joyfull and so neat,**_

_**Has mighty guardians, in every need,**_

_**Much Wisdom, courage and great force**_

_**Wings and horns, in a mighty corpse, **_

_**These are our gods, the Alincorns**_

_**Sended down, to protecting us, **_

_**With their heart, of mighty gold**_

_**Protecting ever mare, and colt.**_

_**No filly or foal, has to shiver**_

_**Freedoom and peace, they do deliver.**_

_**Dinky:**_

_**With Darkness, Metal, Fire and Wind**_

_**This will be the final hint**_

_**Class:**_

"_**Equestria, guide us!" **_

_**Dinky:**_

_**Land within a prophecy**_

_**Created with much magic**_

_**Class:**_

"_**For us to see!"**_

_**Dinky:**_

_**With Thunder and Lightning, us to Guide**_

_**Let love in your Heart,**_

_**Class:**_

"_**Peace again will shine so bright!"**_

I saw how Lulu, put her hoof on her chest and I saw a few other do it too, some of the parents have tears in their hearts, and some other already cried in there partners chest, I looked over to Lumena/ Ditzy and I see that she has tears in her eyes too, she looked over to me and smiled happily, seeing her daughter singing our old, acient Antheme.

"I thank all of you for coming here today and I really hope we still can have some time together after our mission, I would love to hear what has happened the days and weeks we were not here, I thank you all of you!" I said and whit this words the festival was at end, well, I thought so.

"Gasp!" I saw them Gasping, and I was confused, did I said something funny or why do they all gasp again, suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

"I heard someone singing our old Antheme, its centurys ago that I heard it last?" I heard an not unfamilliar voice.

"Brother Esteel, its an Honor to see you again!" Iturned standing face to face with an hologram spell of my brother Esteel.

"Likewise Brother Shockwave, but I think I am not the only one who heard it!" He said and just in the sam moment, I felt a bit of magic through the different Elements, I saw how an floating waterlike surface build next to Esteels Metalic mirror hologram, suddenly out of nowhere flames shooted in the air, floating and stones began to build an frame like Esteel´s Metal mirror, suddenly I still couldn´t really see it but I felt there was something other, I looked next to the stoneframe and I saw how suddenly a few different coloured flames builded an frame.

"Sister Aquania, Sister Jetfire, Sister Tenebra, Brother Gaia, its an honor to see you guys too!" I said polite, it was lomng tim that our selves has been together on one stage.

A voice errupted out of the stone.

"Shockwave brother, do am I right when I say that I heard the old Antheme of equestria in your surrounding?" Gaia asked me.

"Yes Brother you heard right, and what give us the honor that you speak to us personally, all of you?" I asked confused.

"Well since the people in your company has heared the old anthem I think its good to let them know that we are still here after all that had happened, maybe we don't gonna see them much but they shall know that we are there to still protect them, but you know after the sin that had happened we decided to nod visit New Equestria again before this Millenium is over, even thought that it were the people´s ancestors, who had stole our horns,…!" he said but got cut off by Jetfire.

"Stole, stole, broken they have, broken destroyed and ripped off of our forehead do you really think we will ever forget the pain, we were in, or the pain of the magic exploding in the same moment, well I know I cant, I tried to forget but I can´t gaia, amybe I am ok to come next Millenium down here again, but don't expect me to ever forget what they have done to us, and the most to Lu, never forget what happened to hear and to Shockwave, and to me, I will never forgive their souls, never in milleniums, until I have my fricken horn back!" Jetfire screamed and we were all a bit afaraid, but to be honest if the people of ponyville would have seen what we had seen that time, they would be way more terrified.

"Just think about what happened to Lu, or what happened when Shockwave lost its horn, I will never get the picture of Dezibel Town out of my head, I hope for at least next Millenium that I have forgoten about, or about Pyroville, I never was back in but I can say from my few subordinated who spy it out, that the people still don't trust me, but what can I say after all that they have done to me, you know the only thing that makes me still helping the ponies, or even speaking with them, is Equestrias order!" She said her voice errupting through whole ponyville.

"okay, okay, Jetfire we have understood, you still hate them and you had that you need to help them since what they have done, but like I always pray to you, the Ponies of this time arent like their Ancestores, they have greeten us here in New Equestria pretty well after they got to know us, they arent like their ancestores, so come down and tell us what you want what we can speak about as soon as we come down to you!" I said a bit annyoed.

"Well I just should tell you from Celestia that the Elements of Harmony are new in their business and that we should not go to strong on them, ah and something about they don't knowing any A/D Magic expect of the Rainbow tornado, and we, well, better said I came to play abit for the crowd once again!"he said but I was distracted.

"Shockwave, hello, Shockwave, still there!" I came back, crashing down on earth.

"Elements of Harmony, on the stage, right now!"I screamed with all my might., they stood there in a second shivering.

I eyed them unbeliving, and with supicious , I asked them.

"What does he and Celestia mean, that you can not any A/D magic, you!" I pointed at Fluttershy.

"i-umh-I umh, I am not an unicorn, I cant use magic, I guess!" She said shivering.

"Bull- shit, never tried to slap someon e as hard as you can with your wing, or crashing in a full flight in your opponent?" I asked, she shook her head, I pointed at Appeljack.

"You how do you defeat an raging manticore without your Element of Harmony?" I saw her sweating.

"With my back hooves?" She said unsure.

"Ever tried to slay something with your forehooves?" I asked she shook her head, I sighed.

"You, how do you block an opponents magic spell?" I asked Rarity, she sweated , and sweated, the time flows, the more she sweated.

"I can´t belive it !" I said finally, she has no clue how to sue an viseversa spell.

"Okay, we will speak about this later, lets enjoy the rest of the festival, so you want to play some songs?" I asked the other elements, they nodded.

"Okay get your instruments and we will do it again, oh and Elements of harmony!" I said with the sweetest voice ever.

"Y-ye-yes?" They asked shyly, I put on my sweetest face and said with bittersweet venom on my words.

"we will meet tommorrow morning at the edge of the Everfree Forest, at 08:00 ,okay!" I said with a stern look.

"The ones who don't come , I will drag out by myslf, with gusto got it, especially for you Fluttershy and Rainbow dash!" I threatened.

"Well then lets begin with the last few songs, greet with me , the fallen Angels of Equestria!" I screamed.

I heard them sing and I knew wich song comes.

**Black Veil Brides, Fallen Angels.**

_**Everyone:**_

**Scream, shout, scream, shout**

**We are the fallen angels  
**

**Venturios:**

**We are the in between**

**Cast down as sons of war**

**Struck to the earth like lightning**

**On this world we're torn  
**

**Shockwave:**

**We won't cause the pain**

**Of living out their law**

**Take joy in who you are**

**We know our wings are flawed  
**

**Esteel:**

**We're bored to death in heaven**

**And down alone in hell**

**We only want to be ourselves  
**

**Everyone:**

**We scream, we shout**

**We are the fallen angels**

**We scream, we shout, woah, woah**

**To those who sing alone**

**No need to feel this sorrow**

**We scream, we shout, woah**

**We are the fallen angels  
**

**Jetfire:**

**Follow the morning star**

**A land where darkness failed**

**The passion left unholy**

**Now you found yourself  
**

**Aquania:**

**We have nowhere to go**

**No one to wish us well**

**A cry to find our home**

**Our stories they will tell  
**

**Lumena:**

**We're bored to death in heaven**

**And down alone in hell**

**We only want to be ourselves  
**

**Everyone:**

**We scream, we shout**

**We are the fallen angels**

**We scream, we shout, woah, woah**

**To those who sing alone**

**No need to feel this sorrow**

**We scream, we shout, woah**

**We are the fallen angels  
Scream, shout**

**We are the fallen angels**

**Scream, shout, woah, woah  
We scream, we shout**

**We are the fallen angels**

**We scream, we shout, woah, woah**

**To those who sing alone**

**No need to feel this sorrow**

**We scream, we shout, woah**

**We are the fallen angels  
**

**We scream, we shout**

**We are the fallen angels**

**We scream, we shout, woah, woah, woah, woah**

**We shout, woah**

**We are the fallen angels  
**

The cheer was incredible, and louder than before, I never knew our official new antheme for our own society, would cause such a loud cheering crowd, I am really flatten.

"We´re are not done ladies and gentlecolts, here we go with our Acient anthem for who we are and who we were, and who we ever will be!" Esteel screamed.

**Guardians of Equestria, Edit of Amon Amarth´s Guardians of Asgaard**

_**Everyone:**_

_**Standing firm against all odds**_

_**Guarding the most sacred home**_

_**We protect the realm of Gods**_

_**Our destiny is carved in stone**_

_**Eight evil giants of the south**_

_**Are constantly on the attack**_

_**With lies and fire from their mouths**_

_**But we always send them back**_

_**We are siblings of the north**_

_**Who are sharing the all Mother´s blood**_

_**Marching down the left hand path**_

_**We are spawned by Equestrians'**_

_**Cause we are  
We're the Guardians**_

_**Guardians of Equestria**_

_**Guardians**_

_**Guardians of Equestria**_

_**Guardians of Equestria**_

_**We have faced our enemies**_

_**A thousand times or even more**_

_**Still they cannot make us kneel**_

_**One thousand years of constant war**_

_**The giants look for any chance**_

_**To bring down Equestria´s mighty walls**_

_**No matter what they send at us**_

_**We will never let it fall'**_

_**Cause we are  
We're the Guardians**_

_**Guardians of Equestria**_

_**Guardians**_

_**Guardians of Equestria**_

_**Guardians of Equestria**_

_**Standing firm against all odds**_

_**We are guarding Equestria´s mighty walls**_

_**We protect the realm of Eqestrians**_

_**No matter what they send at us**_

_**We will never let them fall**_

_**We're the Guardians**_

_**Guardians of Equestria**_

_**Guardians**_

_**Guardians of Equestria**_

_**Guardians**_

_**Guardians of Equestria**_

_**Guardians of Equestria**_

****"And one last song, Listen to me, this is for you guys, this is for the People of Ponyville and Equestria, when the hour is dark, and the suffering goes on, just remember , this world, is sacred!" Gaia says his Voice errupting over whole ponyville, im sure even in Canterlot they can hear him.

**Blind Guardian, Sacred Worlds**

_**Shockwave:**_

_**The realm's bleeding,  
It suffers -  
Old and weak**_

_**Gaia:**_

_**No further arguing.  
There is war at hand,  
The system's failing,  
Engine's running.**_

_**Venturios**_

_**Then after all,  
I sense the end is drawning.  
These lunatics deny the truth.**_

_**Esteel:**_

_**I know I will not fail  
There'll be**_

_**Everyone:**__**  
War.  
It's now or never,  
We shall stand together,  
One by one,  
This world is Sacred.  
I'm coming home,  
War.  
It's now or never,  
We shall stand together,  
One by One,  
This world is Sacred.  
I'm coming home. **_

_**Coming Home**_

_**Tenebra:  
You chase in twilight,  
And you know,  
You will be on your own,  
On your own.**_

_**Lumena:**_

_**The misery shown.  
I'll be alone in this hour,  
I face the unknown,  
Witness the end.**_

_**Aquania:**_

_**I'm bleeding, I'm fading,  
Here in my final hour.  
When long lost memories return,  
And a voice keeps calling:  
"All dead and gone,  
It's out of hand,  
Life is in motion."  
I'm wishing, I'm fading,  
"Time to wake up,  
Face the truth!"**_

_**Jetfire:**_

_**I'm sinking,  
I'm drowning,  
There's no doubt and no regret.  
**_

_**Everyone:**_

_**"Time to reveal now"  
**_

_**Jetfire:**_

_**This is no illusion.**_

_**It is real,  
Carry on the flame,  
It's not over now.  
Watch me, I will rise,  
Time to reveal now.**_

_**Shockwave and Venturios:**_

_**I know I will not fail anymore.**_

_**Everyone:**__**  
I'm the one forever,  
All that really matters.  
Blessed realm,  
This world is Sacred.  
I'm coming home  
War  
It's now or never,  
We shall stand together,  
One by one.  
This world is Sacred  
I'm coming home.**_

_**Tenebra:**_

_**Yesterday's Gone  
There's no today, no tomorrow.  
I'm raised from the dead,  
The ritual failed.**_

_**Lumena:**_

_**Theree are the gates.  
I'm left alone in this hour.  
Driven insane,  
I am left alone.**_

_**Shockwave:**_

_**And now I drown in deepest shadows,  
While the golden hall is sealed.  
I'm wishing,  
I'm fading,  
And I'm part of the machine.**_

_**Esteel:  
My eyes are the eyes of a dead man,  
And feel the unholy stream.**_

_**The source Of my power,  
T-energy.  
I'm in control.**_

_**Everypony:**__**  
I will live forever,  
All that really matters.  
I´m The One,  
This world is Sacred.  
I'm Coming Home  
war.  
It's now or never,  
We shall stand together,  
One by one.  
This World is Sacred.  
I'm coming home.**_

I panted from exhaustion, wow I never did sucha powerfull play, with them all together, but was this planned or was it more a preview, because I saw what will happen when our mission fails, I saw how equestria is been destroyed, how it gets attacked by the Evil forces, was this Prevision or what.

"Do you have seen the same as me?" I asked the others.

"If you saw , huff, the end of this world, I have too!" Venturios said getting nods from the others, I looked to the few Holograms, they all nodded.

"Our mission must be success full!" I said to them getting new nodds again._**  
**_**Later that Night:**

**Ditzy´s Pov:**

"Okay, has everyone understood, tommorow on the edge to the everfree forest, we will make a trip to whitetail Forest, to go to the Forest shrine okay, we need to get Floraya´s Element core and the Forest Armor okay, and remember, the Elements of harmony are coming with us, that means we need to teach them as much of A/D magic as we can, because when we fight against the Guardians of the shrines we cant always look behind us for them, okay, we do need to train them, but we also need to focus on our mission, retrieving the Element Cores and the Armors and then down to Old Equestria through the water Portal in the Canterlot falls!" Jacky said, and we nodded, we said good night to each one of us, and I trotted together with Jacky home, who has still Dinky on his back, sleeping.

"I thank you Jacky!" I siad to him, kissing his cheek and snuggling in his side as he lays an wind around me.

"For what exactly?" he asked a bit confused.

"for what you did to Dinky, she always wanted an Cutie mark and now she has one of the best cutie marks ever, a microphone, I really like the thought of her being a singer, she always loved to sing together with me, and I loved when she is happy, you should have seen her face as she stand later proud next to me, before I walked on the stage, she said we should make them screaming out of joy!" I siad proudly, nuzzling his neck, he kissed my forehead.

"I just wished I don't need to leave her alone so ful by herself alone with Carrot top!" I siad letting my head fall.

"I know, I also wish we don't need to letave anypony but we have a duty to fullfill or else the world may fall into chaos, you know it better to leave dinky for a few weeks than, seeing the world being distructed and she needs to grow in this world, I know it is nothing for us, but we can´t let our guard down, we need to be always prepared for the worst!" Jacky said and he is right.

"You´re right, I just worrying myself too much that I may loose something of her, growing up, I want to be a good mother!" I siad sadly.

"you are a good mother Ditzy , and no one will ever be able to prove that wrong, Dinky worships you, and she is proud to have youas a mother I can say, she loves you very much!" Jacky said, I know he is right.

We arrived at our house.

"You want to come in?" I asked and he nooded.

"I still need to give her an good night kiss!"

I smiled by that, even when he is not it, he do act like a father to Dinky.

I walked in , and closed the door behind him, he gently levitaded Dinky in his arms and began to climp the stairs.

As we arrived Dinky´s room he lays her in her bed, and bend over planting an little kiss on her cheek.

"Good night shooting star, you will win them all hearts one day!" I smilled by his words, I bend over the bed and kisses Dinky at the same place.

"Good night my Beloved honeymuffin, sweet dreams!" I siad, she smiled, and oppende her eyes yawning.

"Mommy, Daddy can you sing me a lullaby!" She said half asleep, I saw Jacky blushing, I saw that he wants to say something but I slienced him, whispering to him.

"Lets let her her dreams, who knows maybe we some day will marry each other!" I whispered smirking , and he blushed again, cute.

"Well then okay little princess!"

_***Sleep, Baby, Sleep***_

_**Ditzy:  
Shining sun has gone to rest  
So must you my baby  
Little birds are in their nest  
Come to yours my baby**_

_**Jacky:  
Little lamb can, soft and white,  
Snuggling, cuddle in the night  
So must you my baby  
Whistling winds go rushing by  
All for you my baby**_

_**Both:  
Round about the house they fly  
Just to please my baby  
Romping winds may play at night  
Twinkling stars may sparkle bright  
You must sleep my baby  
You must sleep my baby**_

Dinky smiled.

"Just one other , please I love to hear you two signing!" She said and I smiled to her nuzzling her nose.

"Okay, but this is the last, after this you will go sleeping okay, honeymuffin!" I siad to her in a laughing voice.

"Okay mommy!"

_**(This is from the movie "The Prince of Egypt," and is sung by Amy Grant)  
Ditzy:  
Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream**_

_**Jacky:  
Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too**_

_**Ditzy:  
Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream**_

I looked at her and I saw how she tried to sleep in but not fully managed it, she was still half asleep, I tried to search anew one in my head but this was probably all I know. Suddenly I hear an angelik deep voice singing, with all his heart slowly, almost whispering, soothing my baby in the sweetest dream.

**Iz Israel: Over the Rainbow/ what a wonderfull world.**

_**Jacky:**_

_**Ooooo oooooo ohoohohoo  
Ooooo ohooohoo oooohoo  
Ooooo ohoohooo oohoooo  
Oohooo oohoooho ooooho  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo**_

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh  
Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney tops thats where you'll find me oh  
Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? i iiii

Well I see trees of green and  
Red roses too,  
I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world

I saw how Dinky´s eyes began to fall closing shut, she began to breath in a slow rhythm, snorring silently, she was asleep, but Jacky keep singing to her, I looked at him, and saw tears in his eyes, he looked at me while sining and put an wing around me, yes if you would ask me, I do can imagine Jacky as my Husband and as the perfect Father for Dinky._****_

Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white  
And the brightness of day  
I like the dark and I think to myself  
What a wonderful world

The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shaking hands  
Saying, "How do you do?"  
They're really saying, I... I love you  
I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,  
They'll learn much more  
Than we'll know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world (w)oohoorld

Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me  
Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I hiii?

We began to leave the room, by the last words, Jacky closed the door, he turned an I kissed him frontal on the lips.

"Wow, why did I deserved that!" He asked whispering, smiling from ear to ear, lovestrucked as I think.

"For being you and for being so nice to Dinky, even when she is not your daughter!" I siad , looking down.

"You know I would give everything to be her Father, and well, officially am I still Doctor Whooves on my Papers, as long as I don´t change the name on it, and due to the fact that the real Doctor Whooves is the father, and I have taking his Heritage, I do think I am to a n little part , Dinky´s father , sure I am not biologically her father, but I would wish it very much!" He said and I do looked a bit puzzled.

"What are you trying to say, jacky?" I asked him, and before I knew how he was infront of me , holding a box.

"Ditzy, I know you under this name now for 6 years, but do I know your real self, for milleniums, you know everythinga bout me, so do I know about you, and I ask you with the following promises, I promise that I will always be there for you, that I always will love you and be there to protect you and Dinky, I promise that I will be the best father Dinky can get, Ditzy Doo, will you marry me when this mission is over?" he asked and I cried I cried the whole time and fanning myself air to not fainting,

"Yes, yes I will Jacky, and how I will!" I squealed and hugged him tight.

"I am so glad, you made me the happiest Stallion in whole Equestria!" He said and I laughed , squealed and cried tears of joy, all in the same instant hugging him so tight, and never wanting him to let go, I know since tommorow things will get serious, but I am just too happy right now.

I wish that this nigth would never be over.

**A/N: and done from now on we gonna go over to the second part in this Book, the Journey has begun, and if the first 9 Chapters would be the pilote serie, I would have Gackt´s Redemption for title song for the first season, means for the first Chronicle, insiders know, that the Adventure of Derpy Hooves, will be at least till now 3 Chronicles long, with almost always at least 8 parts, in more than 20 chapters in each part, so that in the end of each chronicle, I will have at least 160 chapters in each Chronicle, until now the Three Chronicles have the name, 1 Derpy Hooves and the Elements of Equestria, 2 Jetfire, and the Royal Dragon-slayers, 3 The Triforce of Equestria. I am not sure if an 4. will come or not, but until now there are only 3 Chronicles, well enough spoiling, I hope it have pleased you and for the next chapter you need to wait a bit, because I am not aviable until over next week.**

_****_

Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo


	10. The Time has come, Farwell my friend

**Derpy Hooves**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**A/N: hello people I am sorry that it lasted so long since you heard last time from me, I was in vacation, but I wasn´t really lazy anyway, here is the freshest new chapter of your belowed mailmare, here is:**

**Chapter 10: The time has come, Surprises in the morning, tearfulll farewell, Mission #1. Save Appelbloom, Magic beyond believe.**

**Dinky´s Pov:**

"Mommy, Jacky, c´mon , wake up , it´s time!" I shouted, while levitating the eggs I had made, with help of my own magic, as good as I could on the table. I yawned in pure enjoyment due to the lack of two hour sleep.

I just was about to cook the fried Hay stripes, as I heard both of them coming down from the stairs, aha so they sleeped in the same room, this got to be interesting, I may have no real idea what exactly they had done but I can say it has something to do with foalys, maybe I will get a Baby sister or a baby brother, that would be awesome. And well maybe, just maybe, both, jacky and Mommy love each other so much that they will marry and that Jacky will be my daddy, that would be the coolest thing ever, I mean he is cool, mommy is cool, life would be cool.

Anyways they walk down with still half asleep speed and the most sleepy face I ever saw in my life, it looks like they just don't want to do anything today, but today was the day, the day of Mommy and Jackys departure, to check on the Prison for the Evil, I still don´t really get what exactly they will do now but to be honest I don't really care, all I want is that mommy and Jacky and even Miss Floraya and Mr. Venturios will come back safely and as fast as possible.

"Hello little shootingstar, how is it, good slept?" Jacky asked me with the most monotone voice, such a voice hasn´t even the most boring teacher in our school, Mr. Long Lecture, seriously what the hell have they done last night, mommy was in no better state.

"Hey my little Muffin, have you good slept?" Mommy asked me and with a little effort managed to pick me up, and nuzzling my coat, even though she did this almost in slowmotion.

"Well I could sleep, even though I had an two hour break because of some strange noises which came out of your room, Mommy, it was as if someone piereced a needle through you or something else, but then again you seemed to like it, you screamed often , Ohh, yess, please more, and often enough you cried out Jacky´s name, seriously what the heck have you done in there, you keeped me awake for almost two and a half hours?" I asked with an worried expression, I saw both of them blushing furiously as I told them what I heard, which only gave me evidence , it was something between mature stallion and mares, must be something about those birds and bees, miss cherilee once talked about something like that, but I didnt really keeped attention, I rather tried to block Diamond Tiara´s mobbing, against the Cutie Mark Crusaders , out.

"Well, uhmm, we uhhhu, how shall I tell you this?" Jacky tried but I shushed him quite.

"Jacky I don´t even want to really know it, okay, I just kidded you, as if I don't know what you have done, some kind of this birds and bees thing not, I don't understand it anyways and for the moment I have no need to know by now!" I said and he sighed in relief, he picked me up and beamed in my face.

"I am so glad to hear that, so I don't need to give you "the talk" so early, because I guess that would be very akward, for both of us, I can tell!" he said and he nuzzled in my coat, I touched his cheek in a loving manner, his coat was so soft and so pure white besides his mane and his Tail being Black framed scarlet-red, I still can really belive that under the shell of Doctor Whooves has been hiding such a beautiful stallion, hes not dominant but not too careless, he can be serious but in the next moment he also can be funny and hilarious. He knows much and he can tell you almost everything what ever happened in Equestria and further Mommy has a huge crush on him.

I don't know if this is about the other part of mommy which slumbered into her, Miss Lumena, but according to what exaclty Floraya told, it means that Mommy and Lumena still are one and the same person and that they are only alter egos of each other, the overflowing magic which has been violently released, the day she had been robbed off her horn, was the day at wich Mommy, means Ditzy Doo has been born, the magic has messed her mind, her memories have been locked deep down in her, and her DNA somehow changed her, from her old coat-colour white to grey, her cutie mark changed from light bubbles to totally normal water and soap bubbles, her eyes began to drift in different angels, untill she was wall eyed, but this is how I know her and how I love her, I am not entirely sure if I may can love Lumena as much as I love mommy but since both are one and the same persons I think I can get used to her, and after all Lumena seems to be as nice as Jacky, it is somehow really confusing but then again totally simply, Mommy is and rest Mommy, it doesent matter if she´s Lumena or Ditzy.

After I was done with cooking, I levitate the fried Hay stripes on the table and put some plates and glasses on the table.

"Breakfast is ready!" I siad as they came back in with clothes on, it honestly was unusual to see mommy with clothes on, but Jacky said that it were necessary when they go down to Old Equestria, because of something called, an Antromorphic sphere , in which the Dimension is. Anyway, it looks funny.

"It smells delicious, Dinky, I thank you for the meal!" Jacky said and I hugged him, I sat down on the table in my higher chair and I began to eat after we said the mealpray, we honestly never really prayed before eating but since Jacky came in her life, mommy began to pray much more often for almost anything, I found it funny and somehow also reasonable to say thank you to the life I have, so I was comfortable with this new Tablemanner.

As I sat so to eat, my first Hay Stripe, I suddenly saw something on my mommys Hoof what I never saw before.

"Mommy, what is this for an ring around your Hoof?" I asked, she munched her hayfrie and chocked it down before responding, nothing about her Tablemanner, unless she eats Muffins.

"Well, it so Dinky, this here is a symbol, which means that a stallion is heavy in love with a mare and wants to start a Familly with her, so he make an present in form of an Bangle, for the mare, if the mare loves the stallionn back she takes it, if not she gives it back to him, well I do love Jacky, I think you already have recognized that, not?" She asked and I quickly nodded, this got to be interesting.

"Good, well I decide to myself out of love, that I do will accept the present because I do love jacky and I also want him to be part of this Family, if you have nothing against it?" She asked and I was confused, why of all the people in Equestria shall I have something against Jacky being part of my Family, he is the nicest guy I ever saw and, even though he was disguised, I know him since six years as Doctor whooves, and he do has helped many Ponies, up in the hospital, so how could I ever say no to such a great guy.

"Absolutly not, I would love to have Jacky in our family and,….!" Suddenly it dawned me.

"Wait , in our familly, you mean like, like a Father, like he wants to be my new daddy?" I asked dumbfounded, I saw both of them nodding, and I jumped, I jumped, squealed, giggled and squeaked and do all the most embarassing stuff in society but right now I don't care a thing about.

"Awww yes, Jacky will be my new daddy, that is so awesome, this is great, I am so happy for you mommy, and thank you for making mommy Happy Jacky!" I said after I calmed myself down.

"Yes it is, and I couldn´t be happier that you accept my request, I do love you and your mom over everything and I would love to be your Father as best as I can!" Jacky said and I hugged him tight.

"Thank you (6X), Jacky, you make me the happiest foal ever!" I said and Mommy laughed.

"And me the happiest Mare you can find, here in Equestria!" She said hugging both of us, Jacky and me.

"And when is the Wedding?" I asked out of the blue.

"Well we are not entirely sure when exactly, but definitely after our mission, so when everything runs better than thought we maybe can call us in three months Mare and Stallion, if you then still want and not already has me over the head!" He jocked, and Mommy gasped in theatralic.

"Gasp, how can you think I ever will have you over my head, I love you way too much, as if I even would consindering the fact of leaving you, you asked me rememeber , I hope you will keep your promise to love me forever!" She said in such an played huffing tone.

"How could I ever deny my love to you, you are the sun in my morning sky, you are the Moon in my Night and the brightest Star of all, both of you are my awesome Shining Stars!" Jacky said and we all laughed hugging each other.

"Haha, that was a good joke Ditzy, lol, you know for sure I love you more than you imagine, how will I ever cope with the feeling of losing or hurting you physically as mentally, I couldn´t bear that if I haven´t you two near my heart and soul!" Jacky said and I kissed his cheek, tears rolling down my owns.

"That was the nicest thing ever said to me and momy, thank you Jacky!" I said hugging him.

"You are very, very, very welcome, Daughter!" He said and I felt my heart jumping out of joy.

**Later that Morning, 7:20 am**

**Ditzy´s pov:**

"Well, let me see, I think I got every thing, clothes for normal as well as these clothes for the Anthromorphic dimension, Hoofprotector shoes, shampoo, Memmorys of family and friends, drinks and most importantly, my beloved muffins, I couldn´t miss them for the world, allright now only to get this thing closed!" I said as I struggled to close my saddelbag.

"Knock, knock, hey Ditzy do I may enter!" I heard it coming from the door.

"Sure come in Jacky!" I said to him , he entered my room, and stopped right next to me.

"Ditzy, what exactly is in the saddelbags?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Clothes, hoofshoes, drinks, muffins, memorys, Shampoo….!" I said and he face hoofed himself, I was confused.

"What, what did I do now, you said I should pack light stuff!" I glared at him as he suddenly began to chuckle.

"I know I said that but , when I said light stuff, I meant, things like, proviant in dry fruits form or granolabars or so things, no cookies or muffins, and I mean why so much drinks, we walking through a forest, and till we reach the desert the drinks will be already undrinkable, and the memorys, Ditzy do you really think its getting better when you always remind yourself on what is here , and away from you, instead of focusing on the mission , so you will be able to return back soon!" He said and it makes sense, I shouldn´t take all this unecessary stuff and things which remind me on what waits at home for me.

"Here take this one , but this is the only one okay!" he said and reached me a foto with all of us together with Dinky, everyone was to see, all my clossest friends, Lyra, Bon Bon, Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, Doctor Whooves, was he already Jacky that time, I don't know, and Dinky in my arms, standing together at Dinky´s sixth Birthday last year. I cried , suddenly tears falling down on the photo, I feel Hooves wraping arount me , and I meet a shoulder I could cry in.

"There, there!" He said while tracing his hoof in an comforting manner over my back, we stand there for what felt like hours , but it were only ten minutes, I heard someone knocking on the door frame.

"Guy´s, are you ready, we are now all hear, and ready to say goodbye!" Carrot top said as she stood in the doorframe, I could tell she had cried too, she has tearstreeks of dried saltwater over her cheeks.

"I guess so, I am ready, are you too!" I asked Jacky he nodded, and so we made our way outside , where the others of my dear bestfriend/family stands.

"Hey guys!" I said weakly to them, I saw that Bon Bon and Octavia already had cried, and the others where too build near the water.

"Hey Ditzy, how are you, everything alright, ready to go!" Lyra asked , hugging me trying to hide her Tears, but they only began to stream.

"Yes I am ready, I gonna miss you guys so badly!" I said and it was the truth, I walked in the middle of them and I directly get greeted by an warm grouphug, with Dinky in the middle and Jacky in my Arms, we were all a crying mass anymore and it tore my heart apart to see them all so.

"Guys I guess we shall hurry or else we will be late to my own shedule which I set up, anyways I know that I will miss you guys, and especially you Dinky and Vinyl, Dinky I had never a daughter before and I swear when I am back I will be the best dad ever for you!" Jacky said to her and I saw how Dinky Kissed her soon-to-be Father .

"And you vinyl, its always nice to fight against someone who is as talented as you are and I would like to do it everytime again, make sure to practise good okay!" He said and both did kind of a hooftap, I was meeted by Bon Bon´s whooves and she cried in my shoulder.

"There There my beloved Bon Bon, no need to cry I will be soon back!"Gosh, she´s always so sensitiv, but then again she cares deeply for her friends, if it ever gives an Element of Care, she definitely will be it.

"Yes, she´s right Bons, why shall we cry, we know she will come back and I will be glad to have her back here, and no fear we all will care about Dinky, no need to worry!" Lyra said, as much as freeminded she is, she loves to speak but she can also be very quiet or has a giant knowledge about humans, I should have ask her a bit about the Anthromorphic thing, but now its too late, and anyways, she´s great, I like her much, she´s always concerned about the pride of her friends and her own, quite an Element of Pride if you ask me, she matches to Bon bon like a fist to the eye.

"So well you know it Dinky, little muffin, be carefull of things you don't know or were you should be carefull anywas, always think twice before deciding, and try to live life as normal as it was all the time, okay, and be care full and don't get in fights!" I said before I lost it and cried in her coat while she hugged me tighly pressing on me with dear life.

It was the most heartbreaking experience I ever met, my beloved daughter , the sun in my heaven and the one always close and near to my heart., she´s the foaly who has so much love in her, she gives love , gets love, and creates love, almost like Princess Cadence, Dinky is like an Element of love maybe, that would be wonderfull , Dinkie as an Element of Harmony or even Symphony,well by the second she would be able to live with me forever.

"I lover you mommy and I love you daddy!" She said as Jacky wrapped his hoofs around me.

"And we love you Dinky!" I siad and Jacky kissed her Forhead, earning an Awww, from each of us.

"This will be an tearfully journey", I said to myself.

"Well let the travel begin!" I said, both, Sorrowfull and exited in one instant.

**Edge of the Everfree Forest, point 8:00 am :**

**Jacky´s Pov:**

"They are late!" I said wearing my most annoyed deadpanned expression, after all only 4 of the Elements of harmony has come, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie pie, Rarity and Appeljack, The Element of Magic, of Laughter, of generosity, and of honesty, ha as if I don't laugh.

"Im sure they soon will come, just wait a moment!" Twillight said.

"I think, I know I said that I wanted to see each singel one of you, here at exact eight hour in the fricken morning, if you even had the slightest idea of how short our shedule is you would be more concerned about this than that!" I spat, god and goddness, I hate it when it doesn´t get cared about my shedule.

"Well I guess you will tell us what exactly what is going on anyway, I mean I can be sure that that what you said by the party in your speech was not the entire truth!" Twillight said, she was good , she has seen through it.

"You´re right Twilight Sparkle, and this is exactly the reason why we need to hurry, well since they other are not here I will tell you this, you will get separated in three groups, The Earth Ponies, means Pinkie Pie and Appeljack, you will walk with Floraya and she will teach you on the way abit about the nature of the everfree forest and the natural magic at all, got it, next is Twilight sparkle, Rarity and Ditzy, you will come with me and I will also teach you on the way abit about myself and a few magic spells you don't even find in the oldest book in whole equestria, so called lost magic, got it, well sigh and finally we have our longsleepers, the pegasi, they will go with Venturios and they will learn about the wind, and how to doge and defend magic spells in the air while flying, how to hide in the sky without being too obvisiously, so got every one that !" I said in my leadervoice, means canterlot volume.

"And why exactly shall we listen to you, what exactly is it that makes you to the leader of us, I don't think you are in the position to have any royal force over me!" Rarity said, how the heck can a snob like this become the Element of generosity, seriously.

"I don't belive this, are you seriously complaining with me about the leader status?" I asked her so much of annoyed.

"Well why should you be the leader I mean twillight could be the leader too, I honestly don't like to be dragged into something unknow by an stranger!" She said and I sighed in annoyance.

"Well okay, I will let twillight be the leader, so twillight what do you think we shall do know to prevent Equestria from being destructed, where shall we go and what shall we do?" I asked her, twillight looked at me funny, she thought about it, the minutes only flowed away and I got more and more angrier.

"Well that's what I thought, and that's the reason why I am the leader, because I know things which you have no idea about and I know always exactly what´s going on so far!" I siad , it was not boasting it was simply the truth.

"Well if you are so allmighty, then show us your force, show me the magic which I cant!" Rarity said and Twillight nodded.

"Yes show me the magic which not even Princess Celestia can, as you say!" she spat impressed by Raritys outburst, I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"I will simply track down Fluttershy and Rainbow dash!" I siad, I closed my eyes and levitated myself a bit over the ground I floated in the middel of an certain spot, and began to sheck off my Sound net.

"What in Celestias name is he doing now?!" Rarity asked frustrated.

"He´s been checking the Sound net , to track down RD and Fluttershy!" Venturios said and I began my search I let my sound radar flying over whole ponyville and the nearer suroundings.

"What do you mean, how does that work, I never heard about something like that!" Twillight said.

I smiled, or at least I think I did, I was far too much in my trance to even really care about my outer actions, I was now over fluttershys shed and I heard some animals snorring, sleeping aqnd thinking, I focused my hearing on the insides of fluttershy´s shed, I began to use Visiual sonar, means the same as a bat makes, using her sonar and the echo which came back to me to visualising my hearing in my head.

"By using sonar he is able to locate everything in his nearer surounding , using his soundnet like an spidernet, he has fine sound lines over whole ponyville, through these he is able to make out the quietest sound, and even the thoughs of the ponys, while he does that the sonar he used , works as an kind of echo, reflecting all the different hindrances, so he is able to see on what he focus even when he is still miles away, his earsense is supersensitiv, that's why he is silent like a stone to not accidently distract himself!" Venturios explained further.

"Wow so he does an bat like thing, right now only over an distance from miles?" Twillight asked further.

"Exactly that, Twilight!"

"Fluttershy sleeps peacefully in her shed, but not for long anymore, Venturios prepare yourself to go searching her, she lives not far from here on the edge, normaly you would meet us at Floraya´s in an hour when we walk now, well I gonna ckeck off Cloudsdale while walking, tell me over telekinesis then you found her so I can tell you where exactly Rainbow Dash is okay?" I asked Venturios, he understood and I sended him the location of Fluttershy´s shed, I cant wait and we have not much time left to wait for them both.

"Alright I am off, I will meet you in an Hour at Floraya´s okay!" Venturios said and he flew away with an mighty swing of his wings.

"So well I think we can start mission Number 1, the Forest Temple, for that we need to walk through the Everfreeforest and,…!" I said but got cut of by miss obnoxious, again.

"You don´t expect me to walk through this dirty, scary forest!" she said and I saw that Floraya has her yawn on the ground.

"Did you just called my baby dirty !" She said furiously, I struggled to hold her back from strangle Rarity, even though I wanted to make it too.

"Do you even have the slightest feeling for nature of for the beauty of that forest, this is my creation!" She shouted with an murderous glare at Rarity.

"Well that explains practically everything!" Rarity snorted.

"Watch your lose tongue Rarity, you have no idea with who you are messing around, we may be friendly but also our patience is very thin, if you trying to mess with us you move on very thin ice, got it!" I said angrily, no one treats my siblings and family that way.

"Well what can I say else, this forest is dirty and scary, it's the truth!" Rarity said and I losed it.

"Well when you think this forest were ugly and dirty, then try to create a new one, show me your force, show me trees, beautifuller than the best natural tree!" Flora said, much to my surprise.

"Sure!" Rarity said and she closed her eyes to concentrate, suddenly a Tree , white with different colored diamonds embedded, appeared in front of us, I gasped.

"Its cool, its beautiful, its down right awesome,….!" I said wearing an gasping face wich I turn from one instant to another in an deadpanned expression.

"…If it just werent a fake!" I puffed her magic with my own, by creating an spell-breaking spell, shooten off my forehoof.

"Hey what are you doing!" Rarity screamed, I nodded to Floraya, and she understood, she closed her eyes and began to focus magic in her foreheadorb, the magic began to travel her body and began to get released through her hooves, and next to her left and right hooves, began to raise something, coming out of the ground, two trees began to form themselves, each one began to raise , getting higher and thicker,the crown began to build and both trees began to bend, to each side creating an heart made of wood and the rest of the tree spreads on either sides in the height.

I walked over to the tree, knocked on it, massive, I looked at Appeljack.

"Want some proof that this tree is real?" I asked , she nodded and she walked over to me.

"Buck the tree and tell me i´m lying!" I said, and so she did, she bucked the tree with all her might, with the rearhooves, which an waste of potential knockingpower, but anyway the resultate was enjoyable, the tree shacked strongly sending leaves down.

"It´s real indeed, sorry Rarity but her´s is better than yours!" Appeljack said sincere, I looked over to Rarity who had her mouth agape.

"Are you now still thinking that Floraya only makes ugly things?" I asked her and she shacked her head in slowmotion.

"better for you to finnaly get it, my creations may not always be something for the eye but when then for a reason, I love nature and I love peace and preferably mine and Zecora´s!" She said, getting the attention of Appeljack and Twillight.

"You know Zecora?" They asked.

"it were terrible if not, she´s after all my best friend and only Sister and surviver left from Chlorophelia, the folk of Nature, beside me of curse!" Floraya said.

"What happened with the others?" Twillight asked.

"I would like to not speak or even think about this , please don't ask me, I will tell you when the time is right for me!" Flora said after minutes of remaining silent.

We arrived Zecoras Shed and decided to visit her, also because Flora said that Zecora has some things for us.

"Yoh, Zec, its me Flora, im here with the others!" Flora shouted from infront of the door, which opened almost instantly, and something rushed out, in Flora´s arms.

"Sister , i´m so glad that you are here, now I have absolutly nothing to fear!" She said, shacking like leaf.

"Zec, what´s going on, what are you afraid from!" Flora asked a terrified Zecora, shivering on the ground holding on her sister.

"The Timberwolves my dear, are the terrible thing I fear, they came with a mean face, hunting me at a speedy pace, I hided here thought to be secure, but they took little appelbloom , on the way for a cure, they took her to her home, saying they will kill her, if only I could telekinese so I could contact her, I don't know if dead she already is, but one thing I know, hurry on the days order is!" Zecora said in her typical voice, suddenly she got shooked by Flora.

"Zecora Madonis, speak with me in normal Equestrian, what the heck has happen!?" Flora asked her friend.

"They took Appelbloom, I don't know why, but they said that you had no control over them anymore, Flora, Zelith Colith and Lilith, they are dead, I saw there broken corps!" Zecora cried as she spoke about, the Timberwolf leaders, the guardians of the Everfree forest, her old friends, on an strange manner.

"Wait, what , what ya mean they are dead, how is that possible, yesterday they were still alive!?" Floraya said beginning to cry too, Lumena tooks her in her arms comforting her.

"I don't know but we need to hurry, they have brought little Applebloom to the old Moon palace!" Zecora said.

"We need to help her, I need to save my little Sister!" Appeljack said and she run past us in the direction Zecora had showed.

"Floraya run after her, I will call Ventu!" I said as a voice shouted from above.

"No need for this, we´re here, what has happened!" Venturios came from above, with both, Rainbow dash and Fluttershy behind her looking pretty scared, means , one it was the forest , or two Venturios woke them up, on his art.

"we need to save Applejacks Sister, she has been kidnapped by the Timberwolf!" Rarity screamed in Horror.

"I just ask myself why, they never had done such things before!" Floraya said.

"I have an very bad idea of what exactly it can be!" I said aloud, I began to run forward.

"Come with me, guys, and pray that I am wrong!" I shouted behind.

"What do you think Jacky, what will they do with Appelbloom?" Floraya asked me while we half runned half flew throught the forest, they other went with Venturios as background reinforcement.

"I´m not entirely sure but I think they will make her one of them, you know the speech, once a pony goes inside the ever free forest , it never comes out again, I don't knew it and I had no evidence nor real handstrong knowledge but I always asumed that they somehow began to manage to turn ponies in one of their race, and as Collith ,Zellith and Lilith now are dead, the others are out of control, we don't know who has now the control, but I can say the way you always told us about them , I am sure that Collith and the other two hadn´t a clue about this and that the other have turned ponies in their own without the knowledge of the leaders, something must have given them the ability for it and that something must also be the traitor of murdering Collith, Zellith and Lilith!" I said sadly, its always sad to lose a friend even when this friend is from an whole other race than yourself, and I wished that we don't always have to be remembered of our immortality.

"I don't know but, its somehow all so confusing, why would the Timberwolves turn ponies into Timberwolves, what is their goal, what are they up to and will they really turn Applebloom in an Timberwolf and how are they even able to do so!" Flora said and she was right, we need to hurry or we will see Appeljacks sister never ever again one or the other way around.

We runned for almost an half hour now and the forest began to thicken itself, was it just me or does the trees closing us in the further we went in.

"Flora, where exactly are we!" I asked but an scream cut her word.

"Aaaaaaaah"

"Its Applejack!" Rarity said after she finally arrived next to us.

"She cant be wide, we need to search her, Twilight, you and Pinkie look in this direction, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, you follow venturios this way, Rarity you come with Flora in front of us, I will scan the area, if anyone sees something he will think on it, very strong and I will hear you and coordinate the others to the person, okay?" I asked, they all nodded.

"Then go, you stay here Ditzy, I need backup while concentrating!" I said to her, she understood and so she observed the surroundings, I closed my eyes and began to take in the different sounds of the forest in me, on one point I could hear a bunch of crows soaring a few miles away I heard some wildcat youngs, fighting over some food I turned myself , even though still my eyes closed, I began to filter the forest, every sound which hadn´t anything to do with what I search I filtered out of my sense, it was an hard work and an exhausting spell for someone who just came over this spell and try to learn it, not even Celestia or Luna are able to do so, the only others able to do kind of the same magic, were Stirling Silver and Pounding Beat, the leader of the Sound tribe, Symponya.

I suddenly felt something, I focused my soundradar on it and I could clearly see how a tiny creature tried desperatly to run away from a bunch of wolf like creature, so they don't already killed her but they just were about.

"They are at least eight miles in the east from here, when we fly we should be there in at least eigh minutes!" I said as I opened my eyes, I sended the spoken to Floraya and to Venturios.

"Then don't let us lose any more time!" Ditzy said , her eyes hard and wild but with worry and sorrow in them, seems that she shifted back to Lumena-mode well I think this is the best I can hope for now, then at least one is there able to help me when it comes hard on hard, I mean how will Floraya be even able to fly with leading the two earth ponies behind her, or Venturios who needs to fly with rainbowdash and Fluttershy, and Twillight and Rarity, gosh I really am a lucky dude right now to have Lumena at my side.

"Let´s fly!" I said as I spread my wings, she did too and a gloom came from her, just the way I know it from old times, when she begins her lightspeed spell.

And so we flew out of the forest ready to drop in an crazy manner like stones back down to our direction.

"Ready Lu?" I asked, as we were high enough, almost in the orbit, for an freefall down eight miles east.

"Always Shocky!" She said and I felt how my cheeks burned, no one has ever called me that since years, it was always her sweet nickname for me, means she is in real good mood to kick someone ass.

"let´s go!"

And so she fell in light speed 6 down to earth, she arrived logically first but she floated so one half mile over the ground right above the scene, she send me a tought with the current situation she saw, a hell lot of Timberwolves standing around an altar in the moon palace.

"Ready to crash, Sweetheart!" She asked and I was more as ready.

"Sorry Floraya!" I thought and so I let myself fall with my ultimate speed, mach 10, for an earthquake shocker.

A few seconds before I was in almost orbit height and now I was only a few thousand miles away from Equestria, I raced down to earth with such an speed, an Meteor with tenthousand Jetturbines behind would still be a shit against, this would end by an normal pony with an huge hole an some flesh and blood spiced with shattered bones , in my ocasion it will maybe, only maybe leave by an Crater from 20 Miles each side, I saw, or at least I think I saw, Floraya Screaming at me, as I crashed past her right in the Moon palace, this place will definitely be destroyed, Appelbloom was still 21 miles away but the headquarter of the timberwolfs seem to be the moonpalace, somehow they all have get together to that point down there, and I don't gonna let them go away, but they have a fine sense , most of them saw me before and runned away before I crashed in , but a good bunch of them were been trapped and crushed by the impact I created under my hoofs, damn I could feel the shockwave rushed not only through my hooves but also through my whole body, the full power of my soundmagic exploded away from me , ripping the earth under me open for at least 10 meters in the ground, and a huge destruction wave rushed over the timberwolves, this was my power, my magic , the one which already has won so many wars right by the start of it.

As the dust settled down, I stand in an sea of broken wood, earth and dust, seriously this time I am sure Floray will strangle me , yep definitely, I used Soundradar to hear where Applebloom was, she still was half an mile away of the attack radius, well most of the Timberwolves have been destroyed, I honestly cant say how many transformed ponies I catched but by the way how I see it they so or so werent able to been help anymore, I think its one of these spells Miasmaria, one of the Witchtwins of the Elements of Chaos , once always had used, she created creature who have been under an dark spell, when they attack creatures and bite or look in their eyes long enough or whatelse for sick manners she had invented, all in all their victim will be transformed in that race and never back or in something else, its like by werwolfs, once bitten you are once and for all an werwolf, there is no cure for that, that has been Miasmaria´s speciality, but she cant be here, we have killed both of them millenias ago , I really hope I am wrong with my suggestion of what is about to happen down in old Equestria, last I spoke with Celestia , she means that she miss 3 situationreports of each of the Elements down in O.E for the last 3 months.

And regarding to the fact that we are always serious about this reports , there must have happened something bad , which provide the other 5 of writing situation reports, these reports are normaly only to warn Celestia , so she can warn us, unfortionality I cant hear the voices or the thoughts of someone in another dimension.

"I think someone must have found Miasmaria´s Book of dark magic, and used the spell on the timberwolfs but who can be as cruel and powerfull enough to learn such an magic, only someone with magic force and a big hatred on ponies would be capable for such a sin!"

I said as I saw something, something that catched my eye, as I used soundnet.

"Time to bring this to an end!" I shouted as I raced after the thing, who had hided in a bush 20 miles away from here, watching the whole spectacle.

**Meanwhile with Appelbloom:**

"Hff, hff, I need to hide, hide, hiding, BUT WHERE!" I freaked out and I had all right to, why does something like that just have to happen to me.

"You can hide whereever you want but we will always find you, little filly!" It came behind me, these things have a fricken fun seeing me trying to run away, I knew once they get me again , my seal is doomed, I only had luck last time, because my guard was one of the idiots of this Timberwolfs, only because he sleeped in when he should watched me, that was my only chance and I saved me a few miles before they find out but now they are only a few meters behind me, ready to rip me in pieces.

"Boo!" I screamed as suddenly one of these things hanged right infront of me, head down from an tree, and I was trapped, by an rock as I tried to run away, they came at me, and they showed me their fangs.

"God if someone in this world gives a fucking shit about me, PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed, one of them laughed, he prepared to jump , he was halfway in the air as suddenly I saw a giant root crashing right in its side, and through it ´s corps coming out on the other side.

"What is going on here, which business do you have with little Applebloom, and who of you assholes has killed your Leaders!" A voice screamed from behind me on the rock, I looked up only to see a Pony like I never saw, she was brown and green, litterally, she wore an sandyellow poncho and veil, her Wings were thicker and much more than the ones of an Butterfly than of an normal pegasus.

"Applebloom!" I heard an familiar voice shouting from above, I looked past this strange mare to see my Sister Appeljack standing next to her.

" Are you arlight dear!" Rarity asked , standing next to the Strange pony as well.

"I asked you something, Who has Killed Collith, Zelith and Lilith!" The pony asked, jumping down from the rock coming down with an almighty thud.

"Mistress Floraya, what are you doing here, leave, this has nothing to do with you!" One of this things shouted at the Pony, so Floraya was her name, but what shall this mistress, was she the queen of these creatures.

"You telling me to leave, you , a single Timberwolf tells me to leave my own forest, the forest I have created?" Floraya looked as if she wanted to strangle someone with her bare hooves.

"Well okay, alright, if that is so!" She said and she took something out of her poncho, better said she levitated it out, but how is that possible I see no horn , how is she possible to levitate things.

"Well then I think I have to make you understand, what it means to leave its own habitate, its not only that you kidnapped and chased Appelbloom, but that you also killed my Dear friends, your own leaders, this is a sin I cant ignore, and that you turn ponies in your kind is something I absolutly cant oversee anymore, I don´t know how you managed to keep that away from your leaders but this will stop instantly!" She said as she put on the armrings, she had levitated out of her poncho, suddenly her hooves truned to something completely other, it looked almost like Spikes Claws.

"She is serious about this, I havent seen her in this state for quiet sometime!" The other Timberwolf said, as he eyed his "mistress" , with an annoyed expression.

"And if, she´s not gonna stop us from turning whole Equestria into Timberwolf area, we have lived way too long in this ugly and dusty forest, we need new places to go!" The Timberwolf from before, mocked.

"So that´s your goal, turning Equestria into Timberwolf area and the ponies into Timberwolfs as well, well sorry but I think I have to say something by that too, and well, ONLY OVER MY DEAD; COLD CORPS; I RATHER DIE THAN LET YOU KILL ALL THE PONIES AND MY FRIENDS AND TURN THEM INTO YOUR UGLY RACE; DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT WERE IN YOUR LEADERS SENSE AS THEY WERE CREATED!" Floraya screamed , I could hear sorrow in her voice, so there must be three o those creatures who hasn´t been that evil as the ones before us, and the way she speaks about and for them , she were their friend.

"INVADING EQUESTRIA AND TURNING PONIES INTO THEIR OWN RACE; WERE NEVER COLLITH´S OR ZELITHS NOR LILITHS INTENTION; YOU LAUGHED OVER THEIR DEAD; DANCED OVER THERE GRAVES AND STOMPED ON THERE HERITAGE; YOU,You, You, you , ass, assh-, ASSHOLES!" Floraya screamed out of full long, around her the Ground ripped open and giant roots began to raise, they were like spears formed, ready to rip and to stab into anything their master wanted.

" YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOU PISS ME ON!" She screamed and jumped at them, with an mighty crash the roots ripped through the ground on the spot were the Timberwolfs stood a second ago, only fast jumping has saved them.

"FUCK YOU" Floaya lost it, she wasn't mad anymore, she was insanly and downright angry and those creatures were the poor ones to feel her wrath.

She created needles out of every tree, chasing the Timberwolfs ever so further near to the crater, which somehow suddenly appeared.

"DIE" Floraya screamed and she pushed them over the edge, they falled in the whole , some more Timberwolves came out of the forest with wild glares and an expression to murder, they al jumbed at once.

"Head Down!" Floraya yelled at us and we did as told, suddenly not long after, a giant wooden net raced over our heads catching all the Timberwolves and throws them in the crater.

"Need help?" it came from above, we looked up and sawing Venturios, racing over our heads, he stopped right over the crater.

"Stay away, this here is for mature, adults!" he said as he suddenly sat himself in the air floating in indian style, he closed is eyes, suddenly a strong storm came up, getting stronger, if Floraya would have hold our feets back on earth with roots, we would be blown away, I gasped at what I finnaly, saw, right in fron os us in the crater appeared suddenly four giant tornados, ripping the earth doown in crater together with the Timberwolves, the Tornados circled in the crater as if it were an bey arena, I could hear moarnful screams from down there but I didn't even felt something, these things wanted to neat me or turning me into their kind, like Floraya said.

After the storm stopped and layed down, the only thing to see were some wood pieces in the crater.

"I guess I have to ask Gaia if he maybe can close this giant hole, gosh I arent even really mad at Shockwave, were is he anyways, wait,…!" suddenly Floraya spun around, she looked over us.

"Where are Pinkie and Twillight!" She aksed worried as suddenly an earpiercing scream, ripped the coming silence.

"That came from there!" Rarity spoke.

"Hurry we have no time to lose!" Floraya said and see we runned after the scream, we saw pinkie lying crying and wimphering on the floor holding her hooves on her head in defense.

"Pinkie what has happened , where is twillight?" Floraya asked the shivering pony infront of, me when her hair was normaly curled and she wore an happy expression, there was now only sorrow fear and an straight to the side of her head combed mane.

"They took her with them, they said they still have another place for the rite, they jumped down there!" Pinkie pointed her hoof donw a cliff and I saw where this was leading.

"The white tail forest, that can mean only one thing!" Flora Mumbled.

"The Tempular of Nature, Jacky is on the way down there chasing something, he thinks it's the traitor , the one who is responsible for the attack and current actions of the timberwolves, he said we should follow them as soon as Applenbloom was save and we were all together again, but we need to make sure to bring Both Zecora and Appelbloom out of danger, to this we should use Twillights teleportation magic, she will bring them back to Zecoras Shed and then in the town , after that she will teleportated back by Venturios, and then we shall meet by the Temuplar!" Lumena said as she came floating down stopping an half meter over the ground.

"Well I guess then we should hurry!" Appeljack said.

"Yes we need to help Jacky, well Twilight bring them both to the shed and to town!" Floraya said and so we make our way to fnaly get some light in this situation.

**Thanks for reading and til the next chapter, I hope it still pleased you and , well you know it review if posibble or simply PM me okay!, MmS out!**


	11. Nature Vs Nature, Magical Overdrive

**Derpy Hooves**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**A/N: Heya peoples yes its me, I decided to write this story up to 20 Chapters so that I might be finish( at least I hope) with this book, then I will beginning again to write on my stories Darkness Book one and AATC 4.2 since no one seems to like the storie so far, I simply decided to put it on hilatus until I finally would be able to finish the first book of this Chronicle. Anyways I hope you have enjoyed it so far, and well now after some romance, drama and tragedy, we will begin with the real action, you know we left by Twillight being kidnapped by the Timberwolfs and Jacky is following the one he assumes as the traitor behind all of this.**

**Chapter 11: The Whitetail Forest, Shrine of Danger, The Woodguardian, The Core of Nature, Magical overdrive, Unexpected Help!**

**Floraya´s Pov:**

Whitetail, Forest, gosh, how long is it already since I last stepped in this part of Equestria, I must say it really has hold itself upright in the last years, still one of the most wonderfull places in whole Equestria.

"Wow , so many different butterflies , and so many Animals, are living here, this is wonderfull, this place is like the Garden Eden right on earth!" Fluttershy said , admiring the nature.

"This here is the masterwork of nature itself, not even I had helped here, this looks exactly like to the times when Chlorophelia, still lived in this forest!" I siad, and I shuddered, I though I had never to remember on that time, but here I stand, paralyzed, not able to move anymore milimeter, this doesent just look like , this is an exat copy of that time.

"What´s going on here, this not only looks like the Forest from over 1 Millenium, Flora, this is the forest!" Zecora cried out as she stood infront of a tree, I was able to move next to her, only to see the greatest Horror in my whole life of this Millenium.

"This, this , this is impossible, this can´t be true, what´s going on her?!" I shouted, not expecting an answer and I don't get a bit of one, but there right infront of me, in the tree are standing, carved into the tree, Zecora´s, Flying leaf, Ghost´s and my own initials, it was the last tree I saw when the whitetail forest has been destroyed, when we were little, and I know for sure that it had burned down, because it has been fallen on Flying Leave and Ghost, burrying them under it, I couldn´t manage to lif it up I was still too little that time.

"This is the tree, Floraya, there are even Ghost´s initials, in his hand-writing!?", Zecora confirmed exactly what I just saw.

But how the heck was that even possible, I know that the whole Whitetail forest has burned down during the war in chlorophelia, it was an gruesome war and only because of me, so many had to die that day and night.

"I don't know if I can go inside of this Forest!" I said , honestly, Lumena and Venturios nodded, they knew bit of the story I guess, only the Element of Harmony starred at her with annoyance.

"pulease, you walking through the Everfree Forest without any fear and now you are afraid of an normal Forest, I guess you lived way too long together with the tree´s of the Everfree Forest, so that now you are afraid of normal trees!" Rainbow Dash joked, snickering.

"Really, how can you be afraid of this beautiful forest and not by this ugly thing , you call your home!" Rarity said and I was upset, the more they were for this forest, the more I felt uncomfortable.

"Please stop, I don't want to go in this forest!" I whimpered.

"But why, its sooo nice here " Fluttershy, cooed as she hold an pair of rabbits in her hooves.

"Yes I must admit that this is a nice forest!" Appeljack said.

"But I could need some ballons and decorations, for an giant Paaarty!" Pinkie shouted out happily, giving me the rest.

"STOP IT; DON'T BE FOR IT; IT IS EVIL; YOU ALL HAVE NO IDEAS WHAT HAD HAPPNED HERE; ONCE UPON A TIME!" I screamed.

"Stop yelling at my friends and me, got it!" Rainbow Dash shouted in my face, pressing her forehead against mine, with rage, I pressed foreward with angry and teary eyes, I don't want to be reminded on everything what had happened, I know sooner or later I need to go so or so through it, oh really now I wished I had jacky here so he could destroy this forest, I don't want to see it ever again.

"So many blood has flown over this damned earth, so many bodies had been taken to earth and dust in this forest, it doesent matter how it look on the outside, what counts is always the heart of such an forest, and I can feel an extremly evil presence, disturbing the harmony which should take place here, maybe its that but this forest, this trees, waking evil memorys which i desperatly tried to erase forever out of my mind, but this sight , of this old signations in this tree, begins to raise these memorys again and I know it only gonna get worser, the more I walk in here, I don't know what has created such an Forest, looking like my old home forest.!" I said and I began to rock myself back and forth in feutal position, I was way to scarried to even move a hoof, I keep rocking myself back and forth , Zecora was in no better state than me, she mumbled uncontrollaby while rocking back and forth.

"What the heck is wrong with those guys, we need to hurry, first acting all like we need to hurry and now we cant go further because of those two!" Applejack groaned.

"DO YOU AT LEAST HAVE ONE FRICKEN IDEA WHAT IT MEANT FOR THEM TO GO IN THIS FOREST!" Venturios asked adressed to Applejack, as he bursted out of anger.

"IF YOU EVEN HAD THE SLIGHTEST CLUE OF WHAT GOES ON; YOU WOULDN'T SPEAK THAT WAY; SO SHUT UP , ALL OF YOU; WE DON'T NEED YOU NOW TO ACT ALL BOSSY; WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE HISTROY OF THE WHITETAILFOREST; THEN SHUT UP!" Venturios screamed at full lung.

"then tell me why the heck do they are afraid of this forest!" Fluttershy asked, unsure about what to say, I couldn't bear it anymore, I wanted to Joe, and I wanted it now, I wanted to be with him, wanted to be comforted by him.

"Its because our Parents had died in this forest, as well as our whole tribe, we are the last remaining members of the Chlorophelia tribe!" I said still rocking back and forth clammering on my dear heart´s life, and I saw them mouths agape.

"Seriously , I-i-I had no idea, I am teribly sorry, about all these, harsh words I told you!" Rainbow dash and Appeljack puted hoofs on our shoulder, in a comforting meaning.

Its okay but please don't made me walking through, please there have to be an other way!" I siad to them with teary puppy eyes.

"Well we could fly over it until we find the location of the Temple!" Venturios offered and I gladly take this offer, as long as I don't need to walk through this Forest.

"A-a-alright, I guess I could do that, as long as I don't need to walk through it!" I told them.

"Awesome, alright, back to rescuing my sister, Venturios, lift us up!" Appeljack said and so we flew, Venturios had tocreate an immense strong storm, to lift up Zecora, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Appeljack all at once.

"Here we go!" And so we flew ovewr this damned but still beautiful Forest.

**Meanwhile with Twillight:**

It was dark , eerything was so dark, I don't know anything about this forest but I can tell that it is not that dark and uncomfortable, must mean I am in something other, I began to open my eyes, only to be greeted by the worlds ugliest , but hugest tree ever, but then again it does look more like an human than a tree, what the heck was that.

"Well I see you are awake!" The tree began to speek, since when can trees speaking, anyway, it was more the way how it spoke , then the fact that it spoke.

"Where am i?" I asked fearfully.

"You are in the forest Temple, my Little pony and I am here to make you mine, I will transform you into a timberwolf, so you will see how it is to live as a tree, so like I have been made from Floraya, I really aske myself how long it will take her to notice me, and now they are finnaly on their way, it only need an little spark to turn on the fire I guess!" The tree said and I was shocked, me , a Timberwolf., like no way.

"No, you have no right to do so, I don't want to be an Timberwolf!" I screamed desperatly.

"Yes, I know you don't want , but sometimes , life just don't roll the way you want, my dear, but I can tell you this, it will hurt a lot but after you are able to live for thousands of years, buahhhahahahah!" The Tree laughed, about an joke who waas like absolutly not funny, I tried to use my magic, but somehow I didn't manage to get any concentration and tha magic just don't flew.

" Forget it dear, these roots are made of me, they let any try to use magic failing right by the start!" The tree since I cant do anything I think I must simply go with it , I just hope that someone comes to help me.

"Well since I am here, chained, can you at least tell me who you are and why do you have such an hate on Floraya, that you turn ponies into Timberwolves?" I asked him.

"Oh has Floraya don't told you about me!" the tree said.

"His name is Stone rich, he is the one who made Floraya losing her horn, and he is the grand , grand father of Diamond Tiaras father!" Suddenly a new voice said with an annoyed tone.

"And you are who exactly, what the hell are you searching, I wait for Floraya!" The tree, Stone Rich, asked while turning, I looked up as much as I can to see Jacky standing on the opposite side of the round tree room.

"I am Shockwave, the brother of Floraya, and I am here to defeat you and to ask you from who you know this kind of magic, this the deepest dark magic, and I´m sure that no one but the Witchtwins ever were able to managing these spells, so tell me who has teached you this black magic!" Jacky seemed to be like really furious, about this, well he was here to help me so, well I cant say I am not happy to see him right now.

" Keep him away while I will prepare the rite!" The tree shouted and a bunch of very strong looking Timberwolves began to approcah jacky with giant, bloodcolored, wooden fangs.

"Now to you this will hurt right now!" He said as I suddenly, began to feels strange , I suddenly feel how my mouth got streeched by roots, I was face to face with the tree, and , no way he was about to kiss me, well not really I could well his absolutly , disgusting, rotten-wood breath.

"Him sa kun ga, tan hebe, ni gankara, turu kensara, tel marakero, din , tere, tellgun , take, gero gin tanuri, tall da kateru!" He said in a singsong manner , as suddenly I felt a strange kind of magic on my mouth, this wasn´t like any kind of magic I know, this was way more disgusting, it was like thick black smog coming out of his mout and suddenly it began to engulf my head, I began to feel like totally strange and I didn't like it a bit, suddenly there was a burning, and an icecold feeling near my heart.

"Wafa a ia doifng wiff mere?" I tried to ask but the thick smog make it hard to breath and to speak at the same time.

"Just go with it and it will not hurt much, maybe!" the tree said and began to laugh, suddenly he began to make completely new sounds, like somepony who gets strangled.

"It were better for you to not be such a poser and so full of yourself, and better you gonna take this in, I am shockwave, and I can manipulate every sound, everywhere at everytime and always will I fight against the evil!" And with these words Jacky began to kill the Tree with his own sounds, this was magic beyond my knowledge, this tree, wich were a bout to die soundfully, hadnt the glimps of a chance to flee, he was so much of fucked, seriously, but I was still too much occupied with my own dilemma, the thick smog of black magic in my mouth, this will be my end for sure.

**Jacky´s Pov:**

"Muahhahaahhaahaa, you think this will kill me already, Shockwave , I am not so weak as you think!" Stone rich said and so he again get back to his feet, I hadnt really any time for this because of twillight and the dark magic, I really hope that the other come fast.

"I wont let you harm her!" I screamed, I really was in an spare situation, if I help twillight, the Tree will so totally attack me and maybe hit me unconsious or stab me with his wooden sword, when I don't help Twillight and trying to defeat the tree , The darkness will begin to consume her for sure, damn.

"You have no way to defeat me , I will win either way, and even then you try to save her I will win!" Stone rich said and he was right.

"You have losed Shockwave, your Element of Magic, is about to become, the Element of Black Magic!" The tree laughed but suddenly a voice erupted from behind.

"Not over my dead cold body!" Rarity screamed as she came, standing next to me, she looked at me, and gave me a quick smile.

" You have gone too far Stone rich, I didn't know that you were still alive, but turning others into a complete new race is completely inacceptable!" Floraya´s voice sounded through the room, right before the most sweetes voice ever , screamed with all her might.

"And to use Black magic , on an unicorn as Twilight is either innacceptable, it will help you nothing anyway, though I am here to help Twilight.

My Sweet Fiancée screamed standing directly next to me, she has fire in her eyes and I like it.

"Lets fight like mens !" Venturios said , as a new crowd of Timberwolfs began to aproach us behind Stone rich.

"Girls , protect Twilight and try to get her away from the dark magic!" I screamed as I launched with Venturios for the fight.

"Roger!" They said and so we were ready to get this shit over here.

**Floraya´s Pov:**

"How is it possible that Stone rich still lives, I thought I killed him as I tried to transform him in an tree?" I asked as I created an softer bed for twillight to lay on, it was the most I could do, I have no clue what else to do, how shall I be able to help Twilight when she is engulfed by darkness, that's more Lu´s metier.

"well it seems that you managed to transform him, but a bit other than you thought I guess, his own darkness has increased and made him to this thing there and, everything that he has done, all this black magic must he have learnt somehow by someone, close enough to teach black magic, I doubt that he has found this book all by himself and that he mastered, as a tree, to use such dark magic, is also totally unthinkeable!" Lu said and when I think about it , she´s right, how will Stone rich be able to use magic , as a tree, anyways.

"You know what I think, I think it has to do with Nestrells dark influence, I think Jacky is right, the Prison is at an point where the darkness begins to leak fairly out, we need to hurry or more of such incidents will happen , when Nestrells dark waves even mastering, to revieve an Unicorns magical power, within the tree it has been transformed in, then its only a matter of time until Princess Luna will get token over by Nightmare again, or that Discord will appear again!" I said and she nodded.

"Nestrells wave must revieve stone rich inside of the tree, adding to its own darkness and strenghen it to an point of total inansity, I don't know how long he has been that way but it will end today!", she said as she began to try out her light magic.

"Fuck, I´m way to weak for the moment and on top of that, I cant remember any real helpful lightmagic, I cant even help her really, all I can do for now is to destroy the remaining darkness around her, but I don´t know on how to help her with the darkness inside of her, gosh I am so useless, I cant even really fighting!" Lumena said quietly, on the verge of losing her temper, I can see how much she tries to help Twilight, her forehead almost melted by the way she sweated, it must be still an immense effort for her to even use that much of magic, to heal someone, for someone who hasn't used her magic for years, and she do still has no magic orb.

"Do not beat yourself for it Lumena, you still are new in using magic, you havent for years!" I said trying to heal her, from her selfdoubt.

"You are not useless, you just need time to remember!" I said but tripped over my own feet with it.

"But we have no time Flora, you said it yourself, we need to hurry and close the prison, or else Nestrell will come out, but how can we do so without me knowing anything about my own abillity, I need more time, time which we definitely don't have Flora!" she said and I was helpless, she began to cry softly while she still, used the much of magic she could manage to bring up , trying desperatly to heal Twillight which began slowly more and more to pale, her eyes began more and more to die out of her colour.

"No, she will die , we need, to get her to an healer!" Lu suddenly cried, lightly smacking Twillight´s Cheek.

**Lumena/ Ditzy Doo´s Pov:**

"C´mon Twilight Sparkle, don't die, we need you, you cant do this to me!" I screamed, smacking her cheek a bit harder as she don't react, I don't want her dead we need her, and I need her too, thought we never really were any close to each other, she was too an friend of mine, a dear friend I don't want to lose anyway.

"Please, hang on, hang on as if the life of your brother depends on it!" I don't know from where that came but it was the closest I could manage to say now.

But it showed an effect, I heard her panting, lightly, means she still was alive, but the disturbed rite, has effect her on in deathly way, eating away almost all of her life energy, but I knew it can´t take her will to live, I know she would be able to come back to check that her brother is okay, I cant let her die, she is too important, as if we ever be able to close the prison whitout each one of us.

"C´mon, if you die now here I will make clear that I will stuff Spike up with muffins until he blow up!" I siad , saying another random senseless thing, but it seems to have an wreid effect on her, she begins to go back to color.

"I swear rise or I make Cadence dancing infront of the Royal guards in the most embarrasing way ever!" I said, okaaaay, desperate methods in desperate times I guess.

"Not, over my dead body!" She said weakly and I began to smile with tears in the eyes.

"It works!" Flora said to me.

"Hey beware me or I maybe will take Owlalicious to an male Owl in the most secret place for loving Owls in the whole Everfree forest, who knows what they will do!" Flora said and I looked at her strangely.

"Dafqu, you just said!" I asked her suspicious, she only shrugged with an sly grin.

"I warn you , …, Floraya, I will get you for that!" I heard it from down and I could see how she began to move again, don't know any kind of such magic but as long as it works , there is nothing to complain about.

"Hey Twilight, if you ever die, may I can take care of Owalicious, I hope ten cupcakes are enough for her , in one hour!"

Pinkie said and I was amazed as I saw how Twillight began to raise herself, with an angry face.

"Never and ever, Pinkamena Pie !" She said with an angry face, we all laughed hard, suddenly, an extrem loud noise came from behind us, …, wait behind us, …, gosh the boys, I totally forgot.

I turned only to see how Venturios came flying straight at us, though he smiled, I saw that Jacky wanted to do.

"Shut your ears!" I screamd and does the same, Venturios stopped his own flight, right before us, shutting his ears, but it was almost no use, for what was about to come now.

"Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa!" An ultimate Scream, so high and strong and so limitlessly loud, I knew somehow exactly what was going on.

I saw the other looking at the scene.

Right infront of us, stood Jacky screaming his soul out with such an incredible intensity, breaking the ground under him, the soundwaves were clearly to see, coming out off his mouth, vibrating violently, beginning to put the molecules of the air around his mouth, in motion.

Suddenly the ground began to violently shacking, around Jacky already a crater had build itself, by the unlimited energy of the soundwaves, suddenly I saw it, first it was only an spark in the soundstream, but soon it began to burn more and more, always from new, tiny eruption and explosions of fighting molecules, and then suddenly when the scream was so damn deafening I am sure this scream could be heard clearly in the Griffon Kingdom and in Canterlot, maybe even in Dragon`s hill.

"What is he doing!" Twillight sended me with her telekinesis.

"He begins to igniting the Molecules in the soundstream!"

"For what?"

"For creating an flames-sound mix and to throw it at Stone rich, he is still a tree and ignates very fast, while the Soundwaves are more to break the wood open, allowing the fire also to turn him down from the inside!"

As soon as I sended this, we saw it, the ground shook violently and suddenly flames shooted out of Jackys Mouth, engulfing Stone rich , while the Sound broke up the strong skin, thick black smog came out of his wounds,like the same, with which he tried to kill , or whatever the use was, Twillight.

"AARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" Stone rich screamed out of rage and pain, at least I think it was what he did, because the scream of Jacky has such an itensity that my vision begans to blur, suddenly Stone rich exploded in a million pieces.

" Okay Jacky you can stop, he´s gone!" I sended to jacky, who instanly began to turn down volume and intensity of his powerfull attack.

**Jacky´s Pov:**

Phew, finally I really asked myself of how strong and long I needed to make this attack, I never used it before.

"Wow, this was amazing Mr. Soundwave, what was this for an Magic!" Twillight suddenly jumped on me, litterallly, with giant puppy eyes, almost mentaly asking me to teach her this magic.

"Its called Pyro-Sound, and no I cant teach it to you, because I honestly used it for the first time ever, its an attack I once created after asking Jetfire on how she does to ignate the Air around her for her fire attacks, she said that when the Molecules are getting hot enough they explode and creating sparks , the more sparks the stronger the fire.

So I experimented a bit with how to get the Molecules hot, with my own power, and then one day I had it, I found the answer on my question, I simply needed to set the Molecules so much and strong in motion until it begins to create flames, but like you have seen , I needed to scream at the highest pitch and with so much force, a normal pony, even an Unicorn would probably burst its own skull into hell!"

I told her, and as I spoke I could feel and taste the fire in my mouth, my mouth had been burned fairly but not strong enough.

"So well I guess, we are done here, now only to find the Element Core of Nature!" Flora said and just in the same moment a new eardeafening scream suddenly shocked us all.

"Raaaaaaaw!" It was as strong as I said, suddenly I felt the ground shacking violently, so as if I something big stomped through the temple.

"Flora, what is this!" I asked suspicious.

"I guess this must be the guardian of the Forest Temple!" She said quietly, I suddenly heard a screach, I turned only to see a few Timberwolfs closing the Gate in which we had gone through to enter, these assholes.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppp pppppppppppppp!" I heard an loud high pitched scream, I turned only to be greeten by an giant wooden Fist, again, how ironic.

I got up after I flew a few meters, only to see the most giant golem I ever saw.

"Shit , this is gonna hurting!" I said as its arm came down, beating me out of the way, I crashed in the wall behind me, hard, and I was out since then.

**Floraya´s Pov:**

"To hell with you!" I screamed and desperately tried to attack this giant nature golem with my wood magic, but it had no real use, it was out of wood and stone too , after all, and so it came as I must came, I got sended flying right next to the wall on which Jacky has been knocked out cold, I saw how my friends and the others were slayed out of the way too.

I saw how all of my beloved and my friends, laying on the ground, bruises over every inch of their bodies, they were beaten, some of them still breathed , other were knocked out cold, like Shockwave, I suddenly got held up in the air , so the others, all of us has been hanged in the air by roots, which slowly began to wrapping around our bodies , in an attempt to squezzing us to death.

"No,…., let,…, them,.., go!" I tried to scream as I got completely wrapped up by the roots, I saw through an hole how all of my friends bgan to get strangled, beating to death by the roots, more and more of them loosed their reaction to every harm, I couldn't take it , I didnt wanted this, I felt how the roots closed thighter, I closed the eyes but couldn´t I block out the desperate frighten screams of the ones still awoken.

"No, no, no!" I wimphered, I don't wanted this, this is never for what this golem has been created, I cried tears of loss and pain, my friends, my siblings , my beloved people , all around me, I hurt everyone, always, always will someone get injured around me.

"Please let them go, please I don't want this!" I cried out as I saw the roots begin to squezzing my friends, I cried, I don´t want to lose them,no matter what, I losed once my Tribe, my Friends, my family, I cannot lose all of my beloved now too.

"No, don't make it come true, don't take them away from me, please not, they are the only one I still have!" I screamed as the Wood got began to rip on Fluttershy, trying to rip her wings out, it was pure horror to watch this , and to know that at some point, he will manage to hurt her forever.

"Please not, I, ah, aaaah, ouch, please let me go!" I could hear it coming from Fluttershy, as the Golem pulled more violently on her wings.

"No please don't do that!" I screamed , but it was too late.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and suddenly a Bright green light engulfed me, wrapped itself around me,like thick liquid, I could feel burning hatred, rage and the need of revenge, I wanted to destroy this Golem forever, to kill it with my bare hands, at the sight of Fluttershy´s blood, spilling all around like in slowmotion, her tearfull eyes, her frighten , horrified eternal scream, ringed in my ears, turning like a button in my corps, something has been activated, the moment as Fluttershy´s wings left her body in the most bloody manner, that moment I saw green, literally, I saw so much green and suddenly there was a leaf, in the middle of an lemon green room, or was it a sphere, I don't know and I didn't care, all I could see at this moment was this Leaf, though it wasn't a leaf at all, no it was like an leaf- shaped piece of metal, with an leaf-shaped Emerald inside of it, looking like a Pendant, I felt incredible strong waves of my Own magioc, so was it this, was this my full force, was this my Ying-force, my Element core.

"Element core of Nature, Beast Spirit Mode!" it came out of my mouth , though I had no clue on why I know this words and where they were coming from.

I Felt how the force around me tightened, I felt how it shaped an form of an corps around me.

"Gorilla Spirit, Beast Force, Unleashed!" I screamed and suddenly the magic was skin-tight, floating around me, though it seemed to form an compact body on the outside, I suddenly began to turn my shaped, to an giant gorilla, with hands and a mighty thick long and flexible tail, I saw how the golem´s hand turned to an fist, I did the same, and before I could even blink, my Fist crashed into his, and I felt how strong I was, he stumbled back after the impact went through his body.

"This is for , hurting my friends!" I punched him fist-right with all my might into his dumb face.

"And this for hurting me!" I slammed my foot in its wooden stomach, bucking it with a my might.

"And this, is for Ripping out Dear Fluttershy´s Wings!" I said as I created an giant sword made out of stone and wood.

"Haaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed as I chomped down it´s head, the rest fell in slowmotion, and with a giant thud his body collapsed on the ground.

"Hahahahah, hahahahhahahah, hahahahahahahhaha!" I laughed insanely, I looked around for someone laughing with me, but all I saw were, my dear friends and siblings, all laying on the ground.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed, the longer I looked at these corpses of my injured friends, the more I came up with rage.

"Die, everything must dying!" I screamed out of my mind.

**Twilight´s Pov:**

Even though, that there was still a bit of an unwelcoming feeling inside of me, I must say, what I saw right before me, was way more frightening, a giant wooden Gorilla standing infront of the room, a wooden sword in his hand, screaming its name.

I never saw such a kind of magic, so was it that that Jacky meaned, A/D magic, to be honest, I must admit that, all I could do was nothing, I only would be able to teleporting my enemies away, or to defeat them with the Elements of Harmony, but this here was a fully different kind of mine and even of Princess Celestia´s magic.

"Ahahhahahahah, die, die , everything must die!" Floraya scremed, as she began to attack the dead body of the Wood guardian, suddenly the Gate opened behind us, I saw how timberwolfs began to fill the room, they all growled, trying to look dangerous, but to be very honest, Floraya was momentarily, the only thing I was terrified of, this simply incredible and unseen destructive force, was something I will never ever see again, and It scarred me completely deaf, almost getting crushed as Floraya began to fight and to ring with the Timberwolves.

"I will kill everypony!" She shouted happily, completely out of mind, I need to stop her or else she will crush everyone of us under her giant hands and feets.

"Guys , who of you has still a bit of his force?" i asked, and I heard some faint agreement.

"We need to stop her!" I said trying to stand, but I needed to lay flat as suddenly a huge arm crashed over me in the air, right where my head was seconds ago.

"uuuuuh, well that is lovely, there is still someone fairly alive, ahahahhahahahhhhhhhaaaaaahas hahahahahahaah!"

Floraya laughed with the greatest madness ever, seriously, was that still her.

"And , this is the reason why I don't really want to teach you our magic, Twillight, as you can see its not easy to handle, and I mean we are the elements, Floraya is the Element of Nature, but like you see, she can barely control herself anymore, after such a long time whitout the contact whit our full force , we simply forget about the concentration of this power, we completely undersetimate the power, but thistime , the release of the Ying force has been in an act of Desperation , she wanted the Woodguardian, to stop hurting Fluttershy, , the sorrow she had and the wish to be able to help, has brought her the power of the core, but it was too much, the moment she loosed control was the moment in which she feel how it was to kill the wood guardian, and now she´s in an kind of Bloodrush state!" Jacky said quietly, from the wall he had banged in earlier, he held his had, and I saw something like tears on his cheeks, has he cried, was the impact with the wll so painfull, or what has happened.

"Come out, come out, whereever you are!" Flora sang, and I shacked in fear, was that really the magic, I wanted so much to learn, magic on which even its own owner, loses control about.

"We simply need her to calm down, then we may be able to turn her back to herselfs!" Jacky said, as he suddenly got smacked on an wall, again.

"Found ya!" The giant gorilla said, man she wasn´t crazy anymore, she was almost downright insane, that must be the case when the Force of Nature breaks out completely, like when her horn exploded and she accidently revieved the Everfree forest to an totally new forest.

"we need to hurry or else Fluttershy wouldn't stand any minute more, we need an healer!" I shouted to them, they nooded, I looked as suddenly her sword , ripped itself through the ground.

"Fuck!" I screamed, I closed the eyes for the impact, which suprisingly never came.

"What are you waiting for, hnnng, I cant hold it any longer, bring Fluttershy away from here!" I heard it coming, I looked up to see Venturios stopping the giant wooden sword with his own Hands.

"Okay, C´mon guys, we need to hurry !" I shouted to them.

"I stay , I cant let her staying this way!" Jacky said , and Ditzy stepped next to her.

"I help them, bring Fluttershy away from here, as fast as you can, bring her to an healer!" She said and I nodded.

"Thank you Ditzy!" I said with an sad smile.

And so we made our way out of the Temple, through the smashed door.

"Where shall we bring her!" Applejack asked, as suddenly a new voice was heard.

"Follow me, I will show you the way to an healer!" A strange colt with an Coat standed right in front of us, we directly switched in defense position around Appeljack and Fluttershy.

"Who are you?" Rainbowdash asked, angrily.

"Stop growling Pegasus, I am not your enmy, au contraire, I will help you and your friends, Lady Floraya seems to have saved her, for the price of her own sanity, so far, but im positive that Lord Shockwave and the Others can get her back to sanity!" The strange colt said, as suddenly Zecora stepped in front of us.

She examinated the stranger from afar, scaning every inch of him, his face was still hidden by the coat.

"Who are you, I swear I never saw you before but you are somehow familiar to me?" Zecora said and the Strange Colt chuckled.

"It would be very strange , if you wouldn´t remember me, Little Lilith!" he said and I saw Zecora gasping, suddenly tears filled her eyes.

"What have you,…!"

"Ghost, Ghost is that you, is that really you!" She suddenly asked with an quiet voice, almost a faint whisper.

" Yes my beloved Zecora, it is me!" The Stranger, put lifted the coat away from his face, showing us a Black face with an white skull painting in the middle of his face, he let his coat falling , revealing an muscular Colt, though not as muscular as Big Mac, but he do had an sixpack, two recognizeable Biceps, wait why do I stare at his muscles, or at his body at all, anyways his whole corps was like those costumes for Nightmare Night, where you dress up like a skeleton, only the fact that this actually was the Colts real Coat, and not an costume, helped me to turn my laughter into some kind of respect and a bit of fear.

"But how is that possible, you have been burried under an falling and burning tree, and Floraya didn't manged to pick it up, we were too little for it, I still remember your last words towards both of us!"

"Give never up, let no one telling you how to live your life, to don't have fear to speak for myself sometimes, and to always help each other!" They said in unison, they wrapped there forelegs around each other holding on tight, it was such an lovely scene.

"I missed you Sister!"

"And I missed you Brother!" They said, suddenly the happy time got intterrupted by Appeljack shouting.

"Sorry to intterupt, but we need to hurry, Dear Fluttershy is happened to be really injured and we need an healer, you earlier said we shall Follow you, where shall we follow you ?" She asked suspicious.

" Follow me and I will show you, but we need to hurry, or else there will be no help for her!"

"Where do you take us Brother?" Zecora asked her brother.

"To our Tribe, to Chlorophelia!"


	12. Sanitys Comeback, the Sound of Nature

**Derpy Hooves**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**A/N: hello my People I am back and after making a good mix of Skrillex on my computer I will finnally began to go for the twenty chapters, as most of you might know ( if not you know now), this book has been first thought to be only 20 chapters long, but now when I see how much of ideas I had and how long it took me to alone get to Floraya´s Element core, then I ask myself will I be able to go over more than 50 chapters , if yes it will so totally be worth to read this story, though that I decided to make the whole Chronicle into this Story instead of starting for each book a new one, so I can say I will try to go over 1000 chapters, this will probably be the longest story ever on Fanfiction as well as on Fimfiction, anyway I hope that some of you guys would like to review only to tell me how much you like it, or if you even like the story at all. Anyway I quit talking and let the words speak, so enjoy this chapter too my dear readers^^.**

**Chapter 12, enter the Nature,The tribe, inner circle of my soul, Peace with yourself, reactivating sound x nature ressurection, the Nature Orb, homecoming, the journey continues, Two Paths, Two Choices, Two fates.**

_**Zecora´s Pov:**_

"To our Tribe, to Chlorophelia" Ghost said and I couldn´t belive my ears.

"Wait, the whole tribe has been destroyed, killed and getting in a war, with itself as the village split in half, I know it I was there!" I asked suspiciously, I mean , I know what I saw even when it has been years since that day.

"Yes but I honestly have no clue how it has happened that we somehow survived, but all I know is that the whole tribe half, wich has been for Flora´s staying in the tribe , has somehow survived the full war without any scratches, which is only as a wonder to explain, and I don't know how it happened but I think for me personally , that Flora has prayed for us to Queen Equestria, and that Equestria has given us the might to survive, to somehow stay here in this forest to help it raising from new, to be honest I have like no real clue what had happened but I am only like really glad to see you two being so healthy, after all what had happened, and you even manged to make new friends!" Ghost thought while we walked, throught the forest, which almost was an jungle, it has been a long time since I last thought about it but seriously I still remember that the trees never were that huge.

"Hey can it be that the trees and the fauna at all had grown much more than naturally possible?" I asked dumbfounded, as Ghost slayed some giant leaves out of our way, with his stone machete.

"Im not really sure about it, I saw it too, when I opened the eyes after the war, it was magic, really, it was as if the forest has completely survived the whole war without any scratches, but I was sure that I saw a huge piece of the forest burning down, I was confused but I don't really care about it , all that matters was that it was there after all!" He said as he walked next to me, having poor Fluttershy on its back, little applebloom sad on her sisters back while we walked at a speady pace through the forest/jungle.

I looked on fluttershy and I felt so sorry for her, I don't really know how it happen, but I know that Floraya was not to blame for her status.

"Do you think Fluttershy will make it and that we somehow be able to fix the problem with her wings, I mean will there be any kind of magic for her to somehow let her wings reapear or to put them back on her, and will there be a cure for both Twillight and Floraya?" I asked worriedly.

"I honestly don't know, but im sure that Granpa Tree Crown knows something, or maybe he has an cure for all of it!" Ghost said sighing, little I knew he held something back.

"What is it, Brother Ghost!" I asked him, and he looked at me for a long time, then sighed and began to speak.

"Its Flying leaf, after we magically survived we directly make our way to find you two, we searched the whole whitetail forest, and even a piece of the Everfree forest, but the Timberwolfs held us back, we couldn´t make our way through their line, and so our leader decided to simply leave it , we didn't know if you survived or not, but our leader made the decision that none of you would have wanted that more of us would have been killed by searching for you, so we left it alone, we lived since then here in the Whitetailforest, I don't even think that Princess Celestia knows about us, anyway, whit time we got like really lonely almost everyone in our tribe has been together with someone and so , it came as it must have coming, we fall in love with some mares of the tribe, and well Flying leaf has now grounded a familiy, with Rose Red, and well me too I have found a mare and we um awaiting an foally, don't get us wrong , we never forgot you, and our wifes know this , we still have much photos of you guys in our shed hanging on the wall, they are fine because they also lost some of their once best friends in the war, as they walked to the other side , the mob, anyways, one day, it was night , suddenly the Guardingpost saw something strange and slayed alarm, so we all run out of our sheds and in the middle of the village landed a creature made out of light, she said her name where Equestria and that she had something for Floraya, as we said that she were not here , she asked us what had happened, normaly we do not talk about it, but the leader took the lightcreature in his shed and they discussed the whole thing, the light creature said that you guys where still alive, and she said that you someday will come to pick up the present, using it for an mission,but before you need to master an quest to gain the trust of the present!" Ghost said with an thinking face, we made it over an tiny river, I hope it was not long anymore , til we arrive.

"I don't blame you and Flying leaf, im actually even glad that you found someone to love, me not yet but Floraya has thrown an eye on an backerman!" I chuckled and Ghost looked at me with amusement

"Really, wow, but hey you need to settle down with an colt someday , there are many good colts out there I know it, maybe someone of our single colts please you, we have some very goodlooking and hard working colts, and I can tell that the most of them will so totally please you!" He said and I blushed , I honestly never really thought about it, suddenly I recognized something about our whole dialog so far.

"Hey how it came that we do not rhyme anymore!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Our tribe gave it up since we have survived but we knew our tribe would never be the same again, so many thing have changed , so we all decided that we simply stop the rhyming, or maybe its because we run out of matching sentences!" He said smirking.

"Hey are we almost there or is it still long?" Came it from behind.

"No, we are there!" Ghost said as he pulled an giant leave from an hole in an giant rockwall.

"Wait a second I just need to do this!" He said as he lighted up an torch with his magic, he was after all the only unicorn in the tribe that time, so he and Floraya were the only to use the normal magic, the rest of us, has learned natural magic, and how to manipulate nature for our benefits.

"So now only through this hole and we arrive the tribe he said as be walked into the hole, we followed , and what we sw at the end of the small tunnel, made my heart stocking.

Right before us where an small piece of forest, secured by an giant wall of rocks, it has any defense it needed, as we began to walk down a small path I saw from far that still the most houses where build into giant trees and like in the past the biggest tree was the house of the tribe-leader, in this case, Flora´s father.

"Wow, this is awesome, when have you find this place!" I asked mesmerized by the view.

"A few weeks after I woke up, we former lived in constant danger, so we went out to find a secure place and well then we found this place, we moved everything down here and since then we live here!" Ghost shrugged.

"Wow, well anyway , were is your hospitalstation!" I asked looking at Fluttershy, we provisorical made leave bandanas around her back to stop the blood flowing.

"Follow me!" Ghost said as he entered one of the many treehouses, this one had an White sphere with an Big red Cross in the middel on the door.

"Nurse Healweed, I have an urgent case here, we need your treatment and your oponion on this case!" Ghost shouted as a nurse, appeared she has long hair to each side of her hair flowing down , she looked a lot like me last Nightmare night, wait like me, and ,…, no way.

"MUM?" I asked dumbfounded, the nurse looked at me and I saw how her eyes watered, she opened her arms and I jumped in.

"Zecora my dear darling, finally I can see you again, it was so long since then, I have waited so long for this day, finally I can held my baby back in my arms!" The Nurse, my mother said to me and I had own tears of joy in my eyes, suddenly I felt her freezing, in a second she was on the tabl behind me.

"Oh, my, what has happened to her!" She shouted, In horror.

"Nurses, Doctor Junglefever, we need you, quick!" She shouted out as suddenly five nurses and an doctor came inside.

"What is the case, Nurse Healweed?" The Doctor said and just then I recognized that it was my own father.

"Hey Dad!" I said he looked at me.

"Oh hey Zecora!" He said turned to the desk, froze, jerking his head in a comical manner back to me, and yep, he too suddenly was build near the water.

"Oh, my, God, its you, its really, you, Zecora my dear daughter, I thought I would never be ablke to see you again!" Dad said as he picked me up and hold me in the, playing plane, manner, well at least he tried to.

"Damn are you grown, it hurts me in the back when I trying to hold you as when you were little, well you see I have here a case, and, wait!" he looked at me and the others.

"Are these your friends?" He asked looking at them, then to Fluttershy.

"Oh my, the poor thing, we need to help her, quick, nurses I need morphium!" He said as a nurse came with an bottle of morphium, Father insert the needle in fluttershy´s arm, who wimphered a bit, she was consious enough to feel that, she ´s such an courageous mare after all and under the shell.

"Beeeeeeeeeh, Beeeeeeeh!" Suddenly I heard baby screams from somewhere back in the shed, it were definitely a few ones.

"Oh no , now the babys are crying, but we need everyone of, you, sigh, uhm Zecora, would, would you mind if you could care about them together with your friends ,while we trying to cure your friend here!" She asked, pleading to me, but it wasn´t necessary at all, I always has an good handeling for baby´s.

"Sure mom, guys do you mind following me!" I asked them, they nooded and followed each one nudging Fluttershy´s head a last time, saying her to be strong and to get well soon.

"Well then off to baby sitting!" Applejack said,both worried and happily.

**Meanwhile in the Forest Tempular:**

**Jacky´s Pov:**

"Fuck it have no use!" I shouted, I was frustrated, an half hour now I am trying to get a connection with Floraya, but the Gorilla, who meanwhile had transformed itself into an giant Wooden eagle, just keep chasing Venturios, Lumena couldn´t help either,, though she already outpowered herself, by trying to blind Floraya´s magicform , with every bit of magic she could bring up, venturios was still strict against hurting Flora, though it was only an body made of magic, but it´s more the moral which count, one just don´t attack it´s own sister.

My pathetic tries to somehow come close enough to Floras soul, to speak to her and calming her , were after all too just a waste of time, I think best way would be to simplylet her outpowering herself.

"How long can you still Venturios?" I asked over telekinese.

"Not long anymore, I begin to run out of force!" He sanded back, normaly he could fly for hours, but only while drifting on the wind, here in this tiny room with just enough wind to hold him up , and only being able to fly in a circle is like totally tiring.

"Please hold on, until I find an solution, i´m not sure how long it would last her to outpowering herself, but then , I may be able to speak to her soul!"

I Said ,but honestly, self beliving on it I don´t do, the only option left is, the following.

"Venturios , when I say now, you come flying down grab me and fly me on Floraya´s back okay!" I sanded, and the Answer came as on demand.

"Please , what, are you crazy, she will so damn attack you!" Venturios said , furiously about my request.

"I know about that fact, but its our only chance to turn her back before she injures herself!" I said and I knew he had thoguht about it too.

"Okay, but do not blame me when it fails, I have warned you okay!" He says.

"Roger!", I run out of my hide and followed with my eyes Ventus flying circle.

"No, yet, not , yet, not, now!" I shouted and a second later Venturios, packed me in his arms and so we flew in a circle, I saw how Floraya tried to follow us, just as I wanted.

"When I say now, you stop and let me go okay!" I shouted to Ventus over the wind.

"Allright, I really hope you know what you doing and what you are getting yourself into!" Ventus said, I pated his hand, in an attempt of non verbal communication, telling him to simply let me making it my way and to not worry.

"Okay, wait, wait, okay ,….,now!" I screamed and I suddenly felt an pull and I was sending flying , I saw How floraya tried to stop but it was too late, the next moment I sat on her back.

"Would you like to explain me, WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE DOING ON MY BACK!" Floraya screamed , totally outraged, her magic only boils anymore, it was a pain to sit on her back but I knew on what I had got myself in.

"Relax, Flora, you need to relax,you are not yourself!" I shouted as I got violently shacked by her wild flying, better than an Rollercoaster, but much worser than an Astral Meteor, and that has something to say.

"Relax, I should relax, I am so totally relax, my friends got hurt, dear fluttershy has been ripped of her most precious wings, Jacky had been hit on a wall, really hard, and Twillight has been cursed by dark magic, as if I could be calm right now!" She shouted.

"but I am Jacky, and I am Alright, we are all alright but Fluttershy but we brought her to an Healer, and… !"

"LIES; ALL LIES; I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ANYMORE; I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF ALWAYS HEARING PEOPLES MOURNFULL CRIES AROUND ME; AND ITS ALWAYS MY FAULT!" She cried, she completely has been taken over by rage , mixed with guilt, and the wish to protec and to destroy everyone which she assumes as a villain for her friends, she was so blind with rage that she couldn´t even make out the difference between ally and foe.

"Seems, as if there is no helping!" I mumbled , more to myself, I layed myself flat on my stomach, and listened to her heartbeat, through all the furious noises outside and inside of her, her thoughts were totally captured in themselves, nothing gave any kind of sense of anymore.

"Floraya, Floraya are you there, hear me, I am Jacky Soundwave, alias Shockwave, I am your Brother and memeber of the fallen angles, I am here to help you learn to controll your forces, as your older brother it is my duty to show you the right path, do not run the way of hatred but , also think on others, would fluttershy , wanted you to simply destroy anything in your way, would Jacky have, that you trying to killing the last remeaining ones of your friends, blindlessly, denying the truth you see right before you, Does We other wanted you to flip out, to simply let yourself beeing controlled by the magic you had raised in you, never let something control you, the Art of real strenght is not of how strong, how fast and how wise you are, but on how you make your decisions, on how you react to your villains everymove , while thinking of strategies, and on how to take control of wath tries to control you, free yourself and become one with your magic, take controll and balance both powers, watch about those who are truly by your side, the ones who awaiting you somewhere and , the ones who will go with you throught thick and thin, throught big and little, through good and bad times, we are always there for you!" I said as I began to invade her soul, to healing her from her doubts and her fears, I could hear how Venturios and Lumena knocked, to gain entrace to Floras, I walked to the door and looked at Floraya.

"Your guest awaits you, to open the door, should I ?" I asked her , she nodded , took my hand in hers and together we opend the door and Entered the light.

Her magic began to break, her eagle form began to lose feathers, then suddenly it broke completely and all I could find was Floraya in my arms, together we floated back on the ground, she was unconsious, but she was okay.

"Equestria thanks, its all back to order!" I said and the other nodded.

"Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap!" I heard it coming from above, I looked up only to be greated by a hundred faces of Natives ponies, the one who had clapped, stand in the middel of the room, as he clapped , the others began too and soon you could hear in the whole tower,Hoof clappings.

I could see the others, with Baby´s on their amrs, seriously , were we that long in here.

"Well done , master Shockwave, as we couldn´t ask it better from you, You and the other had showed noticeable courage and the will to help and to rescue friends and strangers in need. I am thankfull that you have managed to turn my daughter back. I am downright relived and I will heartly greet you into our tribe, Welcome in Chlorophelia!" The leader said and they all cheered and claped. I walked together with the others out of the temple and into a mass of Hooves, who all clapped cheered and shacked our hoofs.

"Hey Guys!" They other greeted us still with baby´s on their arms.

"Wow, how long were we inside this temple, and didn't Chloropehlia vanished a few years ago?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"Haha, not long enough for us to get pregnant, no kidding, these are the babys of the hospital, new born station, and due to the fact that the Doctors and nurses, are having all hoofs full to do with fluttershy, they asked us to take a bit care of them!" willight said , with sadness in her voice.

"How is she doing?" I asked, preparing for the worst.

"Well she´s doing good, her condition is also good, but she will maybe never be able to fly again , if they don´t manage to somehow let the Wings grown back in place!" Twillight said and, I saw how tears rolled over her cheecks, the baby´s in her arms looked curious at her as she sobbed, I saw all of the others head down, giving the whole situation, an strong thought, all of their thoughts, wishes, silently whispered or only thought, all of them wished the best for Fluttershy , to get well soon and to maybe , someday be able to fly again.

"Is there really no other thing we can do, I mean , there have to be a special cure, an magic spell, or just something like that!" I asked in the round, they all shacked the head in no, I was also ready to give up, I too don't know any magical speel or earthpony trick to put outrippen wings back and to let them grow back to the place where they belong, sigh , years of Medical learning and teaching and what do I know, and in the end all of it is completely for the garbage.

"Maybe I know how to help!" And raspy, very old sounding voice shouted with an incredible fore over the crowd.

The crowd oppened an corridor, to show an very old lady, with two assistans on her sides.

"Please we would do anything, just tell us please how to do it, dear Grandmother Healthleaf!" Zecora said as she bowed before the eldery lady, who looked at her with an warm smile.

"Ah , it has been quite some time , since we last saw each other, dear grand daughter, my beloved Zecora, best student I ever had!" The old lady, I asume the Elder of the Tribe, said making Zecora blushing, extremly hard to be honest.

"Don't be modest, Kid, you are quite an very talented healer, if I can say so!" She smiled.

"Well anyways, there is an cure for dear Fluttershy, but its an very acient kind of magic, which Flora always used , when she had her full power back, its called, Healing Nature, its an spell whit which she was able to heal deep injuries, with help of the elements while she sang a song to the nature, to lend the force of the best healing methode ever, nothing can better heal than the nature, and in order to please nature , floraya always sang, whenever she had time for, she loved the nature , like dear fluttershy did, this similitarity, between both of them, helped Fluttershy already, Flora, even though she didn't knew herself, saw her own love for nature and the wich for freedom in Fluttershy´s soul and her magic reacted on its own, to help Fluttershy in the greatest need, the moment when a Pegasus lose his wings on such an brutal manner, is normaly the moment where, the pegasus is the nearest on the edge to the death, only due to Flora´s instinctiv magic use, she could provide Fluttershy to die directly at place, only her magic has saved Fluttershy, but it took her every bit of her yangforce, and the rage she felt against the temple guardian, allowed her ying force to enter and her negativ emotions, directly affected her magic and put it into an emotional overdrive!" Granny, explained, and it made sence to me, I mean , to be honest the whole fight long agaisnt Floraya, Fluttershy were in a bad condition but she didn't died of bloodloss or any other Injurie, she has gotten, she was barely consious, but still very alive, and all of this due to Flora´s instinct magic.

"So how will we now be able to save Fluttershy?" I asked and Granny looked at me.

"With help of Healing nature, of course, Floraya should awake soon, we gonna tell her the situation, and then she can use healing nature to help Fluttershy!" Granny said it, simply like this.

So the plan was set, we only needed to wait for Flora to wake up, meanwhile something other worried me, something I needed to talk about with Lumena and the Elders of the Tribe.

"So what was so urgent, that you asked to speak to us all in private, Master Shockwave?" The Leader of the tribe asked and the Elders nodded.

"Well its so, Stonerich, the one who managed to turn Ponies into Timberwolfs, he used an rite on Twillight, I don't know to which use it was, but all I know is that I intterupted the rite , though, but I am not sure what exatcly now will be the consequence, also due to the fact that I have no idea what this Rite was about, was it to turn her into an timberwolf, was it to make her evil, or whatever I don´t, know, and I wanted to ask you if Healing nature is also possible to heal ponies from an spell?!" I asked, but I saw it already in her thoughts and in her eyes.

"Im sorry shockwave, but healing Nature can only heal physical damage on the body, psychological damage or spells, it might not heal in anyway, im sorry, but maybe the Folk of Light , Lumoria, can help you, I am not sure thought, I havent seen one of them in years!" She said and I knew that Lumena was complete ear.

"I thought they have vanished as Discord attacked the Cathedrale of light?" I asked, dumbfounded for the second time.

"Yeah I heard about that, but it´s been told that a handfull have survived the attack, but they live hidden somewhere in the Lantern Forest,on the Isla Lumen!" Granny Healleaf said.

"And you are sure they might got an cure for Twillight?" I asked again, as she nodded.

"Though I don't know exactly of how much the darkness will affect her , already on the way to your next goal!" She said and I nooded.

"Well we will soon or later find it out anyway, well, I think its time, I guess Flora must have been awoken by now!" I said and indeed, as soon as I said that, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" The tribe leader, shouted towards the door.

"I bring, Lady Floraya, to you, she has woken up and wanted to see the Leader of the tribe!" The assistant of Healing Leaf said as he walked in , bowing before us, he was thought very polite.

"We may want her to see, would you be a sweetheart and bring her inside?" Granny said, the Assistant nodded.

"You wish, my order, Mistress!" He said as he headed outside.

"He´s always so formell, instead of simply call me Grandmother, but I honestly cant claim, the both of them are such polite wellgrown grandsons, not?" She grinned an toothless grin.

"Yes they are indeed!" I said and Lumena noded.

"Okay, now in here please Lady Floraya, I will bring, Sir Venturios, in here as soon as possible!" The Grandson of Grandmother Healleaf said to her, she nooded and turned towards us, her eyes bulged out of her head as she saw who sits infront.

"D-d-d-da-Dad!" She cried throwing herself in his arms crying heavily, he embraced her dearly and I must say I am a bit jealous of her.

"My Beloved daughter, it has been so long and how you had been grown, you have become an wonderfull and beautiful Mare, I guess the Stallions are fighting over you!" Her father said with an teary smirk.

"Don't be silly, they do not fight about me , in anyway, but it´s not even necessary anymore, though I have found someone for me!" Floraya said equal teary eyyed, and her father was astouned.

"Yes, well where is he I would like to meet the Stallion who makes my Daughter Happy!"

"He´s, not here, he lives in Canterlot, in a Backery and well he is awesomly cute, and he is the sweetest one I ever have meet!"

"I am glad you think that way about me!" A new voice sounded, we all turned , only to be greeted by , the exactly discribed Stallion.

"JOE!" Floraya screamed and jumped, with more tears flowing down , right in Joe´s arms.

"Hey Honey, how are you, hey you havent told me that your father is the Tribe leader of Chlorophelia, I would have asked him first, before going out with you!" Joe joked, getting an amused glance from Floraya.

"So Joe, it´s you who stole the heart of my Daughter and refuse to give it back!" Flora´s Father says.

"Yes sir, and I need to apologize to not ask you first, if I had n´know I would have definitely asked you, but I just want to tell you that your Daughter is the best ever happened to me and, it is an honor for me to be able to call her mine, but I know that I want to go a step further I know I am ready, so I will ask you today, for the Hand of Your daughter, Sir!" Joe said and it were still for an moment , then suddenly an high pitched whistel came from the doorframe.

"Yes I knew it, he´s going to ask him, good job Joe!" Ventus said.

" Have you brought him here, Venturios?" Flora asked.

"Yep, found him as I turned my round earlier, he was on the way down here, so I showed him the way, and I made it an Surprise for you Sister, so you will see something nice when you wake up!" VEnturios said, cooly and he was greeted by arms.

"Thank you this is the most awesome present ever!" Flora shouted, while both of them grinned, Joe got in position, seems like the conditions for the marriage are set.

"Hrmh!" Floras father cleared his throath.

"Well I think Joe has something to ask you, Flora!" He said.

"Dryade Floraya, I know you since a week but I knew that you were the one, the moment I looked in your eyes, the spark has been growing strong since that day, the night after on the party, has show me of how much I could lose if I ever would let you go, or leaving you, it would cost me my life, my happines, and the most awesome mare ever, I knew I couldn´t bare to be apart from you, the past days have been an horrible experience, I drawned and desgined cake after cake thinking of you, and before I saw it I had almost hundred cakes in the form of your cute face, it were nothing wrong by this but I had a command for some birthday cakes, so it was arkward the first moment, but I knew that every moment I thought of you was worth to be lived, I saw that I was finally ready to settle down, I wanted nothing more to be forever with you, so I ask you today, Dryade Floraya, will you give me the Honor to make you my Wife?" he hadn´t even real time to take breath as she alreaydy layed crying in his arms, tears of the purest joy, rolled thick down.

"Yes, yes I want to be your wife , to be your special somepony, I wouldn´t be with someone else, Joe, I love you so much!" Floraya squealed and both of them Shared an long kiss, we all clapped, as they finished.

"Well , Sir, may I have your blessing to marry your daughter?"" Joe asked Floras Father.

"Yes you have my Blessing, and couldn´t think of someone I wanted more to give it!" The both of them hugged and Granny Healleaf began to speak.

"But for this occation you need something special, something which is an one of a kind, here , I can hapilly and rightfull , reach you , the Magical Orb of Nature!" Granny Healleaf said as she, holded out a box, as she opend the box, one could see an beautiful Leaf made out of an Emerald, with an Metallic Frame, looking like a pendandt and like the orb on her forehead.

" I thank you so much Granny, also you Dad, you make me the happiest fiancée ever!" Flora said as she bowed before the Elder, which patted her head, she took of her Orb only to replace it with the new one, Optical they were similliar, but the difference is inside , this Magical orb is an higher version of Florayas regular Orb but it was hundred times stronger in holding out magic, and necessary to master the full power of the Nature Core, completely and without any fails.

"Now you are the Princess you shall have been for so long, the Princess of Chlorophelia has returned!" Granny said and nuzzled Floras neck, who blushed madly.

"I am so not suited as an princess!" She said a bit embarrassed.

"But you are , you are even more, you are My Queen, the Queen of my Heart, and you are the Elements of Nature, you are the most beautiful Mare I ever saw in my life and I cant wish for anything else but to always be there for you, right next to you and to always got your back!" Joe said nuzzling Floras head.

"Well , I think it´s time, Flora you have a duty to do!" Granny said, but Floraya looked only in confusion.

"How so?" She asked.

"We need to use Healing Nature to get Fluttershy having her Wings back, and to heal all her inner injuries as well as the outers!" Grannny said as she took us outside to an altar where dear Fluttershy layed on the altar and panted hardly, she wa consious and already has been told what had happened and told what we will do against it.

"Well I hope I do everything right!" Floraya said, the Altar was in the middle of an wooden Amphitheater, hundreds of spectator has been arrived.

They all cheared up towards us.

"you know what I think,I know we will make this!" She said with an look of determination.

"All of these people here , are helping us , they use their own magic to heal Flluttershy, love, friendship, and the Nature , an very powerfull combination!" I said to her, and she nodded, she was ready for this.

We arrived the bottom of the Amphitheater, the Elements of Harmony all stood next to her comrade which lay on the Altar, infront of it has been sat an mat , for Flora, as the Element of Nature, who cast the spell and who begins it , she need to sit right next to the injured.

"Okay my Friends and dear people, you know what is asked of you, we need to help this friendly little mare so My Daughter and her Friends may be able tocontinue their journey, the future of the world is now depending on everyone of us, c´mon, I know we all can do that, if we really want, so tell me people , do we really want it?" The Leader asked, and an loud ,"Yaaaaaaaaaaay" Was the answer.

"Alright, here we go, Floraya, your turn, beloved daughter!" He said to Flora, which sat herself infront of Fluttershy, she bowed and all the others deed the same , all kneeling on an spot around the altar, I dropped my head and listened to the beautyfull voice who suddenly sounded.

_**Enya, Adiemus: **_

_**Floraya:**_

_**Ariadiamus late ariadiamus da  
ari a natus late adua**_

"Healing, little pain, healing, fast, the pain will be from, yesterday!" I read in her thoughts, due to the fact that I do not knew the Native Language of Chlorophelia, but anyways I sang the song with, and I just hope I did a good job at least._****_

A-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te la-te-a

"Pain, you must go away, pain, you must go away, long forgotten will you be"_****_

Ariadiamus late ariadiamus da  
ari a natus late adua  


"Healing, little pain, healing, fast, the pain will be from, yesterday!"

_**A-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te la-te-a**_

"Pain, you must go away, pain, you must go away, long forgotten will you be"

_**Chlorophelia:**_

A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
ah-ya-doo-ah-eh  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
a-ya-doo-ah-eh...  
a-ya doo a-ye  
a-ya doo a-ye

"The time has come to heal away, all the bad scars of yesterday, time will be in natures hand!"

"Be gentle to the Nature, and she helps, never will she left you , she will help, be gentle and she may be there to heal!"

"Nature is your dearest friend, and she will cure you, treat you well, and long forgotten will be the pain!"

I could suddenly feel and hear , through the chanting of the Tribe , how the wings suddenly began to float, by an magic so old but familiar to me, I knew this magic all too well, but this time it was calm, she was under complete control , only appeared to help , not to destroy, you did it Floraya._****_

****  
A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
ah-ya-doo-ah-eh  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
a-ya-doo-ah-eh...  
a-ya doo a-ye  
a-ya doo a-ye  


"The time has come to heal away, all the bad scars of yesterday, time will be in natures hand!"

"Be gentle to the Nature, and she helps, never will she left you , she will help, be gentle and she may be there to heal!"

"Nature is your dearest friend, and she will cure you treat you well, and long forgotten will be the pain!"

_**Floraya:  
a-ri-a-di-a-mus la-te  
a-ri-a-di-a-mus da  
a-i-a na-tus la-te a-du-a.  
**_

"Healing, little pain, healing, fast, the pain will be from, yesterday!"

_**A-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te la-te-a.**_

"Pain, you must go away, pain, you must go away, long forgotten will you be"

_**Chlorophelia:**_

A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
ah-ya-doo-ah-eh  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
a-ya-doo-ah-eh...  
a-ya doo a-ye  
a-ya doo a-ye

"The time has come to heal away, all the bad scars of yesterday, time will be in natures hand!"

"Be gentle to the Nature, and she helps, never will she left you , she will help, be gentle and she may be there to heal you!"

"Nature is your dearest friend, and she will cure you, treat you well, and long forgotten will be the pain!"

I could hear Fluttershy moaning, as if she had an nightmare, but I knew it was the touch of nature which helped her Wings to attach themselves back to her corps, they healed and closed the bloody part on her back, were once were her wings, who just had began to grown back in place.

_**ya-ka-ma ya-ma-ya-ka-ya me-ma  
a-ya-coo-ah-eh mena  
ya-ka-ma ya-ma-ya-ka-ya me-ma  
a-ya-coo-ah-eh mena  
ya-ka-ma me-ah  
a-ya-coo-ah-eh mena  
ya-ka-ma me-ah  
**_"The time has come, she´s finally here, little mare , don't you fear, the gently touch of Nature!"

"Now you, you have been fully healed, but mind you , my little dear, that if you love nature, she will be nothing to fear"

"those who love with all their heart, Nature will always do that part, will heal and comfort you in need, no need the sorrow, to be feed!"

I opened the eyes after we all finished, and I saw how Fluttershy stand on the Altar, her eyes glowing with love and joy , her wings were back , she tested them , neat, they were back as if they never had been away.

She had tears of joy in her eyes as she looked at each of the tribe and us.

"I – I cant´t say of how much of grateful I am , you have helped me in my darkest hour and I wanted to say deeply thanks to you, you never knew me but you helped me so simply as if I knew you for long time, as if I weren´t a stranger, if only all the people where like you guys, I would love to hug all of you at once but I thik , then the next thing to fix would be my sudden long arms!" She said with an giggle and the whole tribe laughed with her, I saw how one of the Nurses helped her down from the Altar, she thanked her and stepped to Floraya who still sat onher knees head down, she looked at her curious, as she suddenly smiled and giggled.

"She has fallen asleep!" She said and I almost fell backwards as I laughed hard but all the others did to, the tribe then began to climb up the amphitheater and strolled out on the towns larged place.

"Allow us to give you shelter for tonight, you wouldn´t come wide anyway today and its getting cold here in the night, we could tell you guys so much of what had happened in these few years, and I think Floraya so or so is way too tired to walk much anymore!" The leader said and I agreed, it wouldn´t be bad to have a last time a warm bed for quite sometime.

"I agree, a friend , who helds an warm bed out for you is a friend indeed!" I siad and we all laughed, it were a good night though, even as the most of us had gone sleeping, Fluttershy danced with some colts, from the shy mare wasn't anything to see tonight, well we will see tommorow, anyways I knew that I have now two choices though, but either choice will have much hurt for one of us.

"What are thinking of!" Pinkie asked me suddenly as all the eyes were on me, I sighed , knowing very well that I had to tell sooner or later anyway.

"I thought about our next goal, we have now two direction in which we can go, one time to Dezibeltown, or one time over the ocean to the Island of light, the Isla Lumen, either of both will held cruel and bad memorys for Lumena or me, and well I just hope that it will not affect one of us too much, I don't know how Dezibel town looks now because I hadn´t set a foot near it or am I ever flew over it again, twoo much of bad ideas, but I know that I need to go soon or later down there, but then I also need to think of twillight, the darkness wich is still in her, I don't know in wich way it will affect you Twillight, and I just want to help you as soon as possible, but that means we need to go to Isla Lumen, and then I am not sure how it will affect Ditzy, I guess I can say that neither of us will ever be prepared of what might awaits us down there but I will say you this, I will not see Lumena upset, but I can´t let Twillight be , the way she is, unsure if she will turn into something bad or not, I Gave Celestia the ultimate Promise that I will protect each one of you guys!" I said, as I felt an hoof on my cheeck I looked down to Lumena looking at me with an worried smile but tears of love and sorrow in her eyes.

"I don´t know , how it will feel to go somewhere where you had lived almost all your life, without having memorys to that time, but I know it will be maybe painful, but I will go, for saving my friends I need to swallow the bitter pill, but I´ll do it with pleasure if I can help a friend!" She said looking into my eye, I looked in hers and I leaned in, so she, I kissed her and I found my self making out with her, I think its time to leave the scene.

"I think I will go to bed now, Tommorow we will stand up early again, so better you don´t stay up too late!" I said with a stern look, I saw that Floraya , finally reawoken, and Joe standing up too, together with Ditzy and I walked in one of the empty sheds, the tribe has offered as a rest place to give each one of us a bit privacy, Fluttershy sleept in a shed with Pinkie, Rarity with Twillight, Venturios has one alone, Floraya and Joe, Zecora and Appelbloom, and Appeljack and Rainbow Dash.

"Night everpony!" I said and they nooded , wishing each one a good night, and vanished in the sheds, for a night of dreams and what do I know what they will do, to be honest I woul´dn´t even want to know.

"I thank you Jacky!" Ditzy said, as we laid on the bet her head resting on my Chest, my hands, which I turned with the hoofrings, into anthro status,curling her blond mane.

"For what exactly?" I asked a bit confused.

"You wanted to take the burden of getting hurt earlier than me, ven then you knew we needed to go first down to an healer for Twilight, I don't know what for an effect the island will have on me, I do not know if I even have any memory left of my time on the island, but I know its necessary to go, its for helping an friend, after all!" She said and I knew I couldn´t argue about that, she was right in everyway.

"I just don´t want to see you crying your little heart out, I love you Ditzy, seeing you crying out of pain sorrow and grief,is an experience I would happily avoiding, I will be there for you thought, forever and always!" I sia dand she nuzzled her head on my cheek, I kissed her snout and liked on her ear making her giggling and a soft moan escaped her lips before she could hide it, I got an devilish grin on my face and licked once again on her er, she shuddered and moaned again, that was fun, I felt her tail wraping like an blanket around my waist pulling me closer to her.

"I love you Jacky, and I know I am ready, you think we could,…, you know, I mean umm,..!" She blushed maddly, I snikered and I knew where this conversation was going, so I cut her off.

"If you are sure about it, It will be an honor for me, you have complete controll over me, and I want you to tell me , when I shall stop, one last question?"" I said , and she ,perked up her ears.

"Protection or Natural!" I asked, and she blushed hiding an laugh, I laughed and together we threw the covers over us.

**A/N, finally done with it, and next chapter they will , continue their journey, but what will happen with twillight, is fluttershy fully healed and what will awaits them on the Island of Light, will they be save, find out on the next Chapter, when it´s called, the prize we had paid.**

**PS: the Enya song is wonderfull and thetranslation is free out of my mind, to be honest the song hasn´t any translation because there are no actual real existent words, one reason why I used it.**


	13. Secrets of Night and Day, Training Day

**Derpy Hooves**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my chapter 13, you know guys, the thirteen is always assumed to be the Unlucky Number, the number of Disaster, well after this chapter our heroes will get to see the disaster in his ugly form, welcome to a new adventure on this long journey, to fullfill the dream of Freedom.**

**Chapter 13: Secrets of the Night, Nature Training, lovely, sick, grumpy of a sudden?**

**Fluttershy´s Pov:**

I woke up in the middle of the night, I don´t know what woke me , I know it werent the strange noises from our neighbors, obvisiously Floraya and Derpy going at it with their Fiancés, no, what keeped me awake was a voice inside my head asking me constantly to come to the lake, past the big Tree in the Middle of the Village, other than most trees this here wasn´t an house, it was an three which reached out of the walls surrounding us, I had already found out earlier in the evening by the leader that this was an empty hill, in which an forest has been born, no one knows from where it came, but alone the fact that something magically as this existed, unknow by anone but the villagers, here in Equestria, this was sure incredible, even the animals were friendly and like totally care free, the People here were nearer to the nature than everyone else I know, this was Zecora and Florayas Tribe, Chlorophelia, The Tribe and Folk of Nature, I always asked myself where my mother came from, I honestly don't know, I was born thought in cloudsdale, I guess but I never really felt myself welcome and accepted up there, before I fall, that day of RD´s first Sonic Rainboom, litterally on the ground, I felt myself way more safer near the earth than in the air, I know I always was afraid of almost everything, but here I don´t know why but I just fell like I could live here forever.

"Good evening, Fluttershy!" I suddenly heard a voice, bringing me out of my daydream and making me realize that I run very far from the village, I looked forward to see a moonlit lake, I looked to my right, and I sat myself, next to my neighbor.

"Good evening, Grandmother Healleaf!" I said as I looked in the moonlit face of the elder of the tribe, I don't know but she was very familiar for me, as if I knew her for ages but I was sure that I don´t know her since yesterday.

"It's a beautiful night not, I always like this time of the day, in the Morning and in the flow of the daytime, nothing really interesting happens, but yesterday, but in the night , when everything sleeps and the forest is like totally quiet , you are able to hear, and see the animals of the night, and I am able to always see this wonderfull nightsky, I really must thank Princess Luna for this night, its as Beautifull as all the others, but each night held something new for you, may it the sound of an unknown creature, be it the new assortment of the stars, or the state of the moon, every night is magic, I guess you know that it exist flowers who only bloom in the night, who are closed in the day and open in the night?"

Grannny asked and I nodded I know this flowers and I know from what she speaks, I love the night too, even though I lived on the edge of the Everfree forest, but I actually never really was afraid of my area, and the animals of the Forest, sure the Forest was scary but not ugly like Rarity said, it had his own beauty in a way which only Flora knows.

"Yes I know them, and I wanted to say thanks to you, Flora said to me that it was your idea to use the Magic of Nature to cure my wings, they are better than ever before and I don´t know how I ever can pay it back to you!" I said to her , she had a warm smile and she took me in her arms, I felt totally comfortable with it and it was a feeling like I never felt but I knew this feeling , it was familiar too, I don´t know but I simply gonna ask her.

"Granny Healleaf, can it be that we meet each other earlier in our lives, excuse me but you are just soo familiar to me!" I asked and I saw how she cringed , she looked back and I knew I was right, she knows me from former in my life.

"To be honest my Dear, I know you since your birth, I know you so well, because your mother was my daughter!" She said and I was buff.

My eyes bulged out of my head , my yawn fell and little I knew that I had the most dumb face right now.

"Wha-a-wa—wa—wa—wa—WHAT!?" I screamed, not loud enough to distract someones sleep, but loud enough to make her cringing.

"Wait, what do you mean, my mother was your daughter, that should mean that I am your granddaughter!?" I asked completely confused, is saw her nodding and I saw how tears felt.

"Its an long and ugly story , from my past , I tried to forget her but I never could manage to forget one single sharp word I said to your mother as she went away, leaving the tribe, that was to the time as you and Zecora had been born, that's why she cant know something about, but all I know is that I regrett every single word of the heated conversation on that faithfull day, it hunted me for years, even in the war, I asked myself if I ever would be able to see her again, but I knew that I was foalish, my folk was in a war with itself and all I knew was that I was glad and gratefull for it, that your mother leaved our tribe, so she hadn´t to see and feel what I felt that time, as I saw our tribe going under by its own hatred!" Granny told and she lost a few tears, her elder face full of sorrow, guilt and regrett, I didn´t know what to say, here I sit, next to me, my Grandmother, crying over the past, I mean can this situation gets anymore arkward.

"But why, why has she leaved the tribe?" I asked.

"Because of your father, his Father was an man from Canterlot, who managed a big firma, he one day came into this Forest to see if he could build some new manufacturings here, but he met defence in form of your mother and a few more of our tribe, she defended the tribe with all she had, and one day he brought a few workers with him, and with them he brought his son, at first both, your mother and your father hated each other, for we were from different classes and races, your mother was an earthpony and your father an pegasus, it looks like the kids would continue to hate each other,but one day changed all of it, the manufactury was build and set in motion, our elder council was still against it, and a few of us decided to make it stop by over-heating the generators, well you can imagine what happened, the generators catched fire and the whole manufactury, it burned down by an giant fire, in order to save our forest, your mother, with help of the tribe erased the fire, and also Your father and a few of the workers helped with water of the near lake, to save what still could be saved, the fire was way too strong , but your mother and your father had an idea, together with the tribe and the material of the workers of your grandfathers manufactury, they began to dig a line throught he forest to the lake, so the water could be flow through and filling an giant hole, creating another lake with the water nearer by the fire and so it was easier to erase the growing fire, after the fire was gone, your grand father saw what happened and apologized deeply by us elders, he promised to help with all his might to help building the forest up again, and so it happened , his workers had suddenly transformed to gardeners, using their digging skills to make holes and to bring away the ashes, we from our tribe began to plant and to set young trees back in the place, in the end the Forest had time to recover, while we did that, your mother and your father worked together and so they got closer, they became friends, and so me and your grandfather, it didn´t last long and your mother fall in love with your father, I did like him and his father but I don't knew about the rest of his familly, his grand mother was strict against the love of both and tried with all might to break the relationship, even got so far to treat to disown his father from everything he had, so they needed to live on the street, it was nothing much for your father, but he didn´t wanted to do this to his father, so he explained to your mother what had happened and that he wanted to make an decision, and his decision was to break completely with his family and to run away with your mother, he asked if she wanted to come with him, that was the day when your mother told him that she was pregnant with you, this only strenghen his decision, and so the both of them made an plan to escaped the whole madness, I found out , by a few animalfriends talking to me, and I confronted your mother with it, she said that it were her only chance to be with him, I was against , wouldn´t I give up my only daughter, the fight got pretty ugly and then suddenly she fall in labor, we brought her to the hospitalstation and contacted your father, in this night you were born and the faith took his turn, your father knew that his grandmother would do everything to destroy the happy family, and my daughter knew that I don't wanted her to go, but little I knew that I had to, it wasn't my life but hers, but she still was my only daughter, so I throw all possible thing, that came in my head on her head, only with the result that she did the same, the fight began to get ugly and before I knew it I slapped her, I slapped her hard across the face, something I never had done before and I knew instincly that I just made the greatest mistake of my life, she looked at me in shock, I tried to tell her I were sorry, but she only packed her things, she grabbed you and run away through the forest, away from us all, I tried to follow her but I lost track of her, she was gone and all that left was sorrow and big guilt, I regrett this slap till the end of my day, and even when we had somehow been reborn from the death, through Floraya´s praying, i regrett all of it, I didn´t know where my one and only daughter where, I was alone and as I didn't know if I could ever go over it, I saw you, you layed on the Hospitaltable, unable to move without pain, I saw your wings and that moment as you looked through pained teary eyes, you looked like your mother , I was in shock, I though I never would see her face again but she stand right before me, through you I saw my daughter, through the Mare which once was my one and all , through her daughter I saw her, I don´t know if it was her, but she asked me to help you, to save you for every reason and with all my might, she said that she don't wanted to lose you like she losed me, and that was my reason why I decided to help you with all I got, I ripped open my library and I searched for an spell or an special cure about healing such injuries, and I found them, I found an article about Floraya sing Healing Nature to heal a hundred people in an great crisis once ago, and so I asked her to use this same magic for you!" And with his words Granny Healleaf, finished her story and I stand in a puddle of my own tears as well as her own, I looked in her elder face and I sudenly saw the face of her but younger, laughing at me , I remembered of when I was a baby, the first I saw when I opened my eyes were her laughing and happy face and the last time is saw her face was with unbearable sorrow.

I took her in my arms and I let her crying in my shoulders, same as I always do by my friends but this time it was not foreing and just friendly no it was familiar and it was with pure undemanded love.

"I know she had forgive you Grandmother, and I know she wanted to see you again, I saw her often sitting on the balcony looking down to the earth, always in the same direction, it was this direction, I still can hear her last words to me before she died, she said to me ," tell her I am sorry, I never wanted to leave, tell her I still loved her all the time!", I at first though she had talked with my father but she had talked to me, and she wanted to tell you, that is what I finally have understood after you told me this story, my mother never forgot you, she forgave you and she wanted to see you again Grandma!"

I saw how the face of the old Mare before me lighted up with pained joy.

"I thank you, thank you for these words!".she said , and by the words, Words, I remembered on something.

"My Mother gave me this, the day she died, she said I shall give it too a special mare to her, I didn´t knew who she meant , but she told me that the content is only for that special, oldest friend and best mare , she ever knew, and I now know this one is for you!" And with this words I gave her the Letter, my mother gave me on her deathbed, asking me to keep it for this very day, I stood up to let her alone with the letter , because I wasn't meant to know what stand in there, this was between my mother and my Grandmother.

"Good night Grandma, until tomorrow !" I said as I winked a hoof. She responded with an hug and a few gentle words.

"Good night,my dear granddaugther, I love you and I will promise you to go visit her gravestone!" It was the beautifullest words ever told to me, since my father died, I was the only one who ever visited my mother and my fathers gravestone, but to know that the visitors has been doubled, that now someone else comes to visit them was an gorgeous feeling.

"Thank you Grandma, I know she would have love it to visit you!" I siad to her and she smiled, I turned around and walked back to the shed, I passed an certain tree as I stopped, I didn´t looked in the direction but I knew that she was there.

"Good evening Floraya!" I said to her .

"Good evening Fluttershy, nice night for an Midnightwalk through the forest to the lake!" she said and I know she heard me, I looked in her direction and I saw her, her face had changed a bit since she got close to her full magical power, her eyerings has become much more darker, being now big black eyerings.

"Have you heard something nice and private!" I said through gritten teeths, who does she think she is, I know I should have respect for her but , this was private and she just listened and she,…

"Nothing that I don´t already know since long time!" She said to my total surprise.

"What, what do you mean, you already know since long time?!" I asked her confused.

"I knew who you are from the very start on, though havent I said something because it was not my part to do so, it was an family thing, the only part where I am involved in all of this is the part , where your mother asked me , better said requested me to take care of you, to show you someday what I means to step into the footprints of your family, of the femal bloodline of your Clan Fluttershy!" , Flora said and I was much more confused than before.

"What clan, what bloodline, im just a normal Pegasus, I have no clue what you talking about!" I said, I wasn´t outraged but a bit annoyed, I don't know why but the old shyness was not there anymore, or at least not anymore to 100%, I had explored my impulsive and angry side, the side which helped me to jump over my own shadow and to tell people from time to time, what I really think and what I really think of them.

"Indeed, you may be a normal pegasus in your point of view but do I know about your bloodline vvery well, because I am the starter of this bloodline!" She said caught me in curiosity.

"How meaning?" I asked her, a bit more confused.

"I am your Ancestor Fluttershy, the one who brought the Femal bloodline of the forest priestess in the Tribe, I was the Source which brought out the Bloodline of the Shaman Familly of the tribe. You are one of my great granddaughters!" She said and I was buff, for the second time this evening.

"Before you try to object, let me explain, in every generation since the tribe has been formed, there has been a woman which has been my own flesh and blood, my daughter which I had born, in order to give the tribe stability and lead, this women has become the Miko, like we call it, a Highpristess of the Nature, containing part of my force and wisdom, she has the ability, like myself, to speak to the forest spirits, to speak to the nature and to the elements at all, as the miko you have the privilege, of being able to use magic, regardless of which race you are, Pegasus , Earth pony or Unicorn, the magic that this Pristess use is so called, Shinto magic, and rune magic, magic which is based on holy scripts, and there are spells from weak and daily over extremly difficult and to almost impossible to master whitout an century of practise, furthermore, a Miko is also a poison maker, being able to cure diseases or illness with help of herbs, herbalism is essential for a Miko, and the last thing to learn is Shamanismus, the ability to sumoon ghosts spirits and other creature of the Element nature only through prays or through runemagic, in this case the rune magic plus the Shamang magic is fusioned to ritualmagic, one of this spells, you already has experied itself!" Flora said to me and I needed to think about it.

You mean the Beast Modus, that time as you Transformed yourself into a giant wooden Gorilla!" I siad and she nodded.

Yes and there was a second spell you had experienced!" She said in an asking tone, I thought further about it, what has happen further, I saw the giant Forest guardian, he attacked me, I felt pain blacked out, was bearily alive, but still, and then I was healed from one moment to another, wait healing,…

"Healing nature, that was a ritualspell too!" I cried out and she nodded.

"Very good Fluttershy, yes Healing Nature is too an ritualspell, an Fusion of Shintoismus and Runemagic, the force os nature which the Forest Spirits has worked on you, has helped your body and your injury to overgo the normal time, the Rune magic was to fix the broken pieces of your wings, they foated and adjusted themselves back on your back, the shinto ghosts then began to overgo the time and healed the whole injury into a few minutes where the real nature normaly needed at least six months to do so. Anyway, i´m drifiting off track, well I had born this women, the miko and logically she also born a child, and so the tradition began its turn, Mothers teach their daughters in the magic, so that they someday will be able to take the place as the miko of the tribe, the Last Miko was your Mother, but did she leaved the tribe, for saving her love, so we took the one and only women who still had the skills, that was Granny Healleaf, but your mother never forgot her origins, but that made her sick, she didn´t wanted to leave her love but the sudden distance and the long times in the clouds had an worse side effect on her, as her time almost was ther, she sended an letterdove to me, asking me to come over, it was the first time I ever had leaved the Everfree forest since the day I got in. I then recieved the dove and imade my way to her up to cloudsdale, she wasn't in the best condition, I offered to heal her, as much as I could , I was that time in the endphase of my teenage years and I hand´t my full forces back , so I only could do as much of magic as I could for the beginning, when we met, she said it were alright, she asked me to give you the heritage back, to forgive her sin of leaving the tribe, she know she loved her daughter but she saw plenty that you din´t liked it a bit up there, so she took the decision to bring her back to chlorophelia, and to teach her in the skills of a Miko, to make her the new genration of Highpristess of the Forest, this was her last request to me, and I accepted, so as Celestia, ;una and Mistress Equestria , will be my witnesses, I , Dear fluttershy offer you the position as my personal student, to study the Magic of Nature, the Skills of Shamanism, Shintoism and Rune Magic and the skills of the Ritual magic, like your mother asked of me?" Floraya said in an forcefull and bursting ,out of authority, voice., I asked myself if someone woke up, by all this noise.

I though this throuhg, so my mother was supposed to be the next miko but because of a reason of love, she leaved the tribe and began a life up in cloudsdale with me and dad, than she got sick and even more sick on the verge of the death, she sended a letter to Floraya asking her to teach me into her own abilities, who accepted the request, and now I got asked, if I may be able tobecome Floraya´s personal student in Shamanism and all kind of Naturemagic, I know my Mom wanted me to do so, my Grandmother surely want me to do it too, and to be honest I was very curious about this kind of magic, so I say the only answer which came in my mind.

"Yes, iw will greetly take your offer, Mistress Floraya!" I said as I bowed before her, like a student would do to her mistress or Master.

"So shall it be, from this day on, Dear Fluttershy, I will take you in as my personal protegée, and I will teach you in all kind of magic I know about!" She said her voice booming through the forest, echooing from the trees and the holes.

I looked up to her and I saw a warm smile, looking at me.

"You know you are my first real student and I would love to have you as my personal protegée!" She said as she nuzzled my side like Celseti always did by Twilight, now I know how it feels.

"Yes and I promise to not dissapointing you and to be a good and attentive Student, I will make you proud, Great Granny!" Is said smirking, and she laughed a bit.

"I hope so, well then I think we should go sleeping, I want you to raise up a bit eariler than the others, so we can start with an little morning yoga, its good to clean the head and open your mind for the power of Nature, okay?" She asked and I nodded.

"I promise I will be there!" I said with eager to perform as best as I could, to make her proud.

"That's what I want to hear, that´s the spirit!" We laughed as we went to our sheds, unaware of what will await us tommorrow.

**The Next Morning:**

**Ditzy´s Pov:**

It was morning and the first think I felt was, lightheaded, somewhat lightheaded, I sat up and tried to focused my eyes on something but they seemed to just want to roll around, I tried harder and I managed to get the object of my need in my view, as fast as I managed I leaped through the door and in the next monet you could hear noises I just do not gonna describe in the slightest, all I know was that I didn´t felt good at all this morning, I needed the bathroom for more than fifteen minutes, before I was done with what I had done, I walked out and I felt like a my body weight a ton , all of a sudden, I noticed sudenly hoofs which had been wrapped around me, and I felt a small nibble on my ear making me giggling.

"Heya honey, how was your sleep?" My Beloved one asked, and I needed to chuckle of his question, I hadn´t get much of Sleep because of our Happy Night Action.

I knew fully that he had heard my thoughts, because he chuckled and I could feel his hot breath on my neck giving me a chill, it was like last nigh, I honestly never were so much in mating, but he was a one of a kind, first he started slow, giving me a lovingly massage and then he began to enchant me with sweet nonsense while nibling on my ears , he stroke my tail and that's where I loosed it , I got insane for him, it was insane, but I loved every minute, I will now not go to much in detail because I know that someday I will tell somepony this story and well, I think that this is more my private thing, only my Dairy knows about all the thing we did last night, and that's how it shall be.

"Im so hungry,I think I can eat an Ursa minor , shall I go catch us one!" He asked playfully, and I wanted to laugh but alone by the word food , I got lightheaded again, I run to the bathroom and , well like I said, that's nothing to know for little fillys, all I say from the smell , I needed to go over it just again.

"Hey are you alright?" It came from behind , all playfullness gone and only concern in his voice, I nodded.

"Just a bit of Morning sickness, and yes I am hungry as a black hole in the universe!" I said and I do not question right now from where I know about the science of Black Holes.

"Well I would be too, when I think of how many energy we lost last night!" He smirked and I shushed him with a kiss, after I logically cleaned my mouth before, with a lot of toothpaste, blueberry taste, mmmmmhhmmm.

He got carried away bt I stopped him, it was way too early in the mornign, for, well, that.

"Aww, and I thought you loved me!" He said playfully, I know he wasn not addicted to it , or just after me for it, he just like to play sometimes the love sick idiot.

"Uh, that was harsh!" He laughed, and I put on a mean face, at least this was what I wanted to let it be, but I think my own amusement ruinated it all.

"Outta my Head, Sir!" I said to him and he rolled over laughing.

"Sorry but was born with it, I can´t simply switch it off and on!" He said and I nuzzled my cheek on his, I love him so much, like I say people may say that it was completely stupid to fall in love with someone that you know less than a week, but I knew him all my life even then the fact was for this time hidden, but I love him and so does he, and I know , without him I would never be able again to live, he gave me so much , love, an father for Dinky, and an Husband for me.

"And you gave me everything , I ever wished for, Love, trust, hapiness, joy, the feeling of somepony awaiting you in the evening, and I wouldn't´gave this feelings, you and your daughter, little Dinky , up for everything in the world" he said and I saw the honesty in his eyes.

I think its time to finally and fully wake up and make breakfast, what do you think about Hayfries and eggs, in bed !" He asked and I nedd to giggle , oh he was such an Prince charming.

"Only and Always for you My Lady!" He said kissing my hoof, making me blushing, I honestly cant imagine an sweeter guy than him.

"I do my very best!" He said and I laughed, he got up and reached an hoof out, I gently took it and together we made our way to the market place.

**Applejack`s Pov:**

"I must say this Market is awesome, and even the apples are like really good and I mean , I need to know, I come from an applefarm!" I siad as we all walked through this midagelike Market, instead of using E$, one use her the normal tradingsystem, as example, you want a kilo apples, but have only three big birds from your chase this morning, so your simply, change the Birds for an Pig, by the Birdsellmare, then you go to the farmerstallions with the pig, they gonna change it for some kitchen utensils, like spoons, pans and so on, well hen you go to the kitchen utensils sallesmare, she will change your marmits, with an kilo peanuts and they you finally go changing for the one kilo apples, its still an old but an way better system than in most towns.

"It is, but you need to change like everything just to finally get some fabrics, for making dresses, which you then go sell for finally gonna have something to eat for a week, that is a lot of changing according to our E$ System!" Rarity whined, she had desperately changed like hundred different things to get some of the finest fabrics she ever had seen ,made by special spiders which only live here in the whitetail forest, but the work of the fabric was fabulous and unreached by any other industry or handmade fabrication, this here was an unicat of natural won Fabric, according to Rarity.

"Well I cant get over the fact that I had beeing so dump to get this not working compass instead of the wonderboltsposter!" Rainbow dash whined, she found an Poster of her favourite flying group but found an compass of the same merchandise right next to it, well it was way more practic to buy a compass than an poster, as twilight said, while you traveling through the land, into unknown areas, but as she finally got the compass, she needed to known that the thing didn't worked at all, the way it should , it just didn´t showed at north like it should.

"Well at least it does lokk trendy Dashie"! Pinkie said , before suddenly her eyes caughted interest in something, and she zapped over the market in a pink blur in less than five seconds.

"I really ask myself where actually Fluttershy is, I mean her letter which, said she were with Floraya, wasn't really any helpful for my curiousity!" Twillight said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Twillight, not everypony like to always describe every single thing they are about to do, sometimes ponys just gonna make short letters, to describe something bigger, Ah don't know what she´s doing but let us simply let her do her thing the way she want, okay, we will see her afterwards anyways, maybe she will tell maybe nod, that's for her to know, for us to find out!" I said to Twillight, which sighed, I snickered , I know how much she hate when she don't know something at all.

"Well since we are here we also can enjoy the atmosphere, hmm!" Suddenly Twilight walked over to a stand and her eyes sparkled, as she found a new book of something I do not understand in the slightest, but there was something even I understood but it was more something for her.

"Hey Dash , I found some Daring Do books!" I siad and she came in an azur-blue blur.

"Where?" She asked, I nodded over to the same stand at which twillight stand.

Her eyes sparkled the same way as Twilights, I guess this will be a funny morning I guess.

**Mean While by Floraya and Fluttershy:**

**Floraya´s Pov:**

" Okay, Fluttershy, as we had yesterday decided,today I will start to teach you in our Magic and I want you to pay much attention to everything I say, okay?" I asked little Fluttershy, which nodded , looking like a little filly in the school .

"So today we have not much time before we continue our travel, that why we are here in the wood, today we gonna practice tracking!" I said and first et it sincking into her.

"Its no normal tracking, am I right!" She said, she do has an wake mind.

"Yes indeed dear Fluttershy, very good, what you will learn today will be another kind of tracking, it is called Aura Tracking, I want you to find me , when I hide myself, but I want you to do this with blindfolded eyes, your only chance to find me is to relay on your other sense, and on finding my Aura, with your sense. To that we will do a little exercise right now, so sit down next to me, and close your eyes and do what I say, you can follow me so far?" I asked again and she nodded again, she sat herself next to me.

"Alright, now close your eyes and do the same as we have learned by the Yoga, focus your senses, in your head, every single one of them, I want you to taste the air around you, I want you to feel every single disturbing in the air stream around you, I want you to hear past beyond the normal hearing, try to hear what lies beyond the normal Audio okay, I want you to pull your senses to an maximum of sensitivity, and then I want you to go past it, and begin to search for my Aura, can you follow so far?" I asked again, she raised a hoof, now its going about to get interessting.

"Yes my Dear?" I asked and she cleared her throat.

"Well I have a question, how shall I strenghen my senses over the limit of it, without losing myself into them?" She asked and it was an very good question for an beginner.

"Very Good, well to know where your limits lies, and to overgo them safely is the hardest part of the Apprentice of an shaman, to focus your senses, all of them , to an maximum is really hard and I wouldn´t be surprise if you need a few tries to get the hang of it, I do not be mad if you fail for a few time!" I said , looking at her with an warm smile, its an good feeling to finally be able to raise someone up with teaching my magic, the last time was by my daughter, Roselake Dryade, but that was millenias ago.

"Well then , let´s start okay, hear on what I say to you, alright?" I asked her she nodded and closed her eyes.

"Okay, now begin with the audio, focus your Hearing on everything you hear around you!" I said , I saw that she nodded.

"Alright, now I want you to filter the sound and to focus on my voice, I will sing a tune and you say it when you are ready for the next step!" I said to her.

"Sin, ma, tu , ma ten ti ga un, te wo , kin sa ten nigu unde, ja min na to , sin ga kureta!" I sang, an old tune in my native language, so i were able to help her a bit, by concentrating on my voice, this tune helps to visualize the same and every noise arround you in your head, its almost the same art which shockwave use for tracking someone down, just in a limited version, the art of using the echo-vision is for each user an other way.

"I can see your sillhouette, but rather unclean, tis more like I can see you only then , when you make some kind of noise!" Fluttershy said, and I knew she used her own art of echo-vision.

"Very good, this kind of hearing and visiualizing, is called echo-vision, its essentiel and very necessary when you fight with someone in an forest, or forest like area. Wellthen off to the next step, now that you know how to use echo-vision I want you to focuse your hearing very good at me, and I want you to tell me what you hear , and I will then walk around you, I want you to tell me where I am, you can follow so far?" I asked her, having already a plan if she fail this time.

"Yes Mistress Floraya!" I heard her saying and I needed to chuckle.

"Fluttershy dear,Floraya is all you need to call me, or even Flora, I don´t want the situation of me having you as my protegée, will change everything about both of us, I am still the same, just with a second mission now!" I said to her.

"Right, you going right from me, in a circle mode, I can see how your hooves slaying on the ground making their own noise!" She said and I needded to giggle.

"Very good, and what am I doing now?" I asked as I danced around her , then jumped in the air and landed light as a feather back on theground by using my wings, to bring me a bit further.

"You walked around me, suddenly began to dance a bit , then you jumped high in the air and floated back to the ground!" She said.

"Very good, what have you heard and seen while I was doing that?" I asked, curious of her answer.

"I suddenly heard how your hoof tapping accelerate and began to get faster , then suddenly I heard something ripping through the air, I heard and kind of saw how your wings began to unfold, and then I heard the wind being ripped in a gentlier way then before, giving me the idea of you floating, as I heard and saw the waves of the thud your hooves made as they got back in contact with the ground, I asumed you to be landed again!" She said to me and I was proud of her early progress.

"You made a good progress in here Fluttershy, but now I will show you step three, tell me where am I now!" I said as I speaked from her right said, creating , without making an sound, an wood-double out of me.

"But what if I am right next to your left!" I let the wood double say to her, her voice sounding exact the same as mine, I created two others.

"No I saw the waves of your speaking you were right of me.

"But I am still Left of you!" I let the double saying.

"Or maybe , in front of you!" I let the other one continue in the next instant after the last spoke.

"Or what if I am right behind you!" I let the last saying, I saw how Fluttershy jerked her head in each direction, poor thing but I have to do that, or it will get like real ugly in an fight.

"Okay Fluttershy I want you to open your eyes!" I siad to her, she opened and jerked away.

"What the, what´s going on here!" She shouted as she saw what I did, I surrounded her with wood-clones, each one having the desing of me, same weight and height, and all of them the same voice, but one complete difference to the original me.

"Your next step is to find me, finding me and you have overcome the first obstacle on your way to being able to feel and see aura, to do the aura-tracking., show me that you are strong , show me that you are intelligent and interested in this kind of magic, show me that you are worth to be my student, tell me wich one of us is wrong!" I siad my voice strenghen from fifty wood-clones, doing the exact same as me.

"This unfair!" She shouted and I needed to chuckle.

"The World, the life and the Fights are unfair Fluttershy, this hear is only the basics of your apprentice, to be able to find out the original out of hundred doubles, I want you to find me, we have now 10:30, I want you to find me until 11:50!" I said and before she knew how it happens to her, my little game began.

"Fluttershy!" I let a few saying her name from the right side, on different levels.

"Fluttershy" it came from behind her.

"Fluttershy!" it came from her front, poor Fluttershy twisted her body around as if she way a bey, I know people will thing this were a cruel training but to be honest this is only the spareflame training, this is not only for an Shaman essentiel but for each real warrior, according to Jacky´s wish, we should teach each of the Elements of Harmony on how to real fight against dark magicians , dark forces or simply villains who are magic and kindness resistent, like Battalion, the Element of Destruction, Zero Brain, Zero Mercy but an Hell of Muscles, Big armors and especially big guns and attilleries on the back, or as other example, Skeletion, the Element of death, who is able to ressurect skeletons and to use kind of necromanty, to be able to find him in an pile of walking bones is really helpfull.

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy!" I let it singin from every direction, she jerked her head to each side, screaming to stop, from my hideout I could clearly see how suddenly tears flooded out of her eyes, do I push her too hard, no, do not show how weak you are, she needs to learn it, the hard way or else she will one day learn it the very ugly way, and I want her to avoid this as long as she can, so its better to prepare her for that day.

"C´mon, c´mon Fluttershy, I know you can do it!" I muttered under my breath in this chaos of voices definitely not audable.

**Fluttershy´s pov:**

"Please Floraya, I beg you, this is not funny anymore!" I screamed, still surrounded by those woodclones, how will I be able to ever find her, these things looks all the same and just like her, sound like her, have same statur like her and the weight is the same too, all those things I already have checked off the list, but what can I still look out for, there must be a difference, some kind of difference between all of them, let me begin the lit from new, when one of them Opens its wings they all do the same, and it always sounds the same, when they speak they speak in unison or by groups but still sounding always the same, when they go around they put the exact same pressure on the earth , argh, all in all these clones are all the same and all act the same way, but what is there a difference between them and Floraya and, …, wait, oh how dumb could I be, it was so easy and like todaly infront of my snout and I didn't see it, I always just look for the outer sounds but I didn´t looked for the inner sounds, the body sounds, like, the , the, …, the heart , of course, wood has no heart , or better said no pulse.

"I have the solution for this!" I screamed, I closed my eyes and began to focus on the clones before me, I began to block out the outter sounds they made, like calling my name, which got kind of creepy by time, then I began to focus on their body, I began to strenghedn and to focus more, until I was able to make out a constant, "badoong, badoong", I looked around and I knew somehow that the sound wasn´t in front of me, I began to focus more, I began to use echo-vision, to see what was infront of me, I saww all of them standing in front of me, but they all looked other than before they all looked more like only the bodylines have been drawn on a black paper, I began to step forward, my own hooves formed waves as I stepped through the mass, I blocked them out too , I focus so strong on this constant "Badoong", so that I suddenly saw it before me, I saw an leaf infront me, but there was something other, I saw that the leaf had something inside of it, I focused more and I began to make out an ball , or , wait not it was an ying yang symbol, the sign of balance, I began to go after it but it began to go out of reach, I began to run as it speeded up, the next moment I knew I began to chase it, I began to see the bodylines, it was like the leave began to get roots, later than I think about it I think what I saw were nerves, anyway as I chased it is saw something before me, I crashed full in it, but I didn't cared I was so focused on the moving leaf that I completely forgot all around me, I wanted that leaf, why wasn´t in any question but I was so focused on that leave that I forgot everything around me, until I suddenly,…

"Gotcha!" I screamed as I managed to bring the leave to stopping, holding it under my hooves, the structure I saw before, the nerves , spreades out and around the leave like roots, I saw that I was a bit over the leaf but I had catched it, suddenly a pony body began to build up in my inner eyes, I blinked what was that.

"Very good!" I heard it suddenly coming and the surprise about this long unheard voice ripped me out of my concentration.

I jerked my head up and pushed my eyes open, I was blinded by light, I stand on a clearing in the forest, and something furry under me, I looked down to see that I almost lied on Floraya.

"Oh, uhm, hey, ehehehhe!" I stammered a bit embarassed, I steped off of her, and she stood up and dusted herself of.

"Very , Very good, you have learned on how to track down an aura, thought each ones aura is unique, I can say it was a crazy feeling of being chased by you, but it was better than I hoped, I am sorry about earlier, with all the clones but I can´t say I regrett it!" Flora said and I chuckled, I still rememeber on how afraid I was a few minutes ago.

"Yeah it was rather creepy, but it was worth in the and, I thank you so much for this lesson and for being a great teacher, but can you tell me how long I needed?" I asked I was curious about my time.

"Not more than twenty minutes, to figure out what I wanted from you and then it lasted only five minutes, before you chased and catched me!" She said and I dropped my ears, I needed so long to find the answer.

"I´m sorry Floraya, I lasted so long to fid the answer and,…!" I wanted to go further but she silecned me with a hoof on my mouth.

"Stop apologizing and listen, it´s no shame at all that you neede a bit longer than others to get the hang out of what I wanted from you, the other tribe-members are doing this kind of things for since they were born, but you lived half of your life up in cloudsdale, how would you be able to do it, up their anyways, no what you did was good enough!" I heard her say as she towered over me.

"Yaay!" I squeled as she suddenly nuzzled my side, I felt loved and remembered at the times when my mother did this.

"Well I gues its about time, we should now meet up with the others, while we walk I will tell you abit about the Shinto, and nature-ghosts okay!" Floraya said and I nodded, we began to walk and soon we were in an heated conversation about the Nature ghosts.

**Meanwhile with Ditzy and Jacky:**

**Jacky´s Pov:**

It was strange , since the morning, something was different with Ditzy, she didn´t spoke musch and she seemed to lost herself from time to time in thoughts, from the breakfast I had to do at least three plates for her until she was full, and just the moment she was done she suddenly got up and runned to the toilett I could hear some nasty sounds and some curses I do not explicit discribe here, but let me tell you, it was definitely not the way ,she normaly act.

"Ditzy, do you really are sure that you are alright!" I asked with concern.

"For the hopefully last time today , yes I am Jacky!" She snapped and I was more concerned than before, since then does my kitty get so snappy .

"Okaaaay, because you begin to confuse me a bit, did I do something wrong?" I asked quiet confused of why she seems to be anry about something.

"No , not yet, but better beware!" She said , giving me headaches of all this confusion.

"please, I, uhmm, what, what shall I do to probalby make you mad?" I asked dumbfounded.

"As example, endlessly rambling about nonsense, can you please shut your mouth for a second!"She shouted and I was abit taken aback.

"I´m just concerned." I muttered under the breath.

"What was that?" She asked me, scaring the holy shit out of me, as she suddenly towered over me.

"No-, nothing honey!" I quickly responded.

"I hope so for your own safety!" she threated ,me, seriously what was wrong with her.

"Guess I should ask Floraya about it!" I thought about it.

This was not normal, Ditzy never snapped before on me, nor did she yelled with me, all in all when I am with her she´s more like an sweet little cute kitty, less an angry tigress, I do not really like to be the mouse , but what do I know, one does not simply understand women.

"Well I gues we shall begin to pack everything, we continue or travel at 12:00, so we reachthe cost at 13:00 then we need to find a boat or so, to get over the ocean!" I said and she only nodded.

"Where are the others!" She suddenly asked taking me off guard.

"uhmm, I guess they are shopping on the market, maybe buying some proviant, I wanted to go later too for buying some heal herbs and some vital poison and medics or so!" I said.

"I hope you have planned to bring me alon!" She snapped and I was again taken aback.

"Sure when you like, you can go with me!" I said as shortcut as I could, hey I love her , really, but constantly being snapped on I don't need too.

"I think so too!" She said with an huff, making nme wanna facehoof, only the knowledge that this here is my soon to be bride , keeped me away from exactly doing just that.


	14. Finding a Light in a sea of Darkness

**Derpy Hooves**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**A/N: heya peoples, welcome to chapter 14, today we will see what how the current state on the island of light is. No more words here we go.**

**Chapter 14,The (saphire) Obsidian Ocean, Angel Beats, Finding a Light in a Sea of darkness, may the Quest begin, The dungeons of Light, Familiar feelings of hatred, Shamans vs Witch.**

**Jacky´s pov:**

"Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww wwwwwww, shshshhshshshshshshs!"

-.- "….., And you are realy sure you want to go over this ocean?" Ghost asked us, looking straight ahead with a deadpanned unbeliveing expression , and to be honest I have second thoughts about it too, but can´t we all now back down, that for sure.

"I know exactly what you mean, if I had anything other to propose I would say, forget it we would do this in an other way, but, like you see there is no other way but over the ocean, better said, over this Ocean!" I said as I pointed forward, where normally an bright saphire blue ocean calmly with a few waves lay, but now there is only an thick dark mass swimming on the Ocean, and the water was totally wild, and a storm blewed us almost away, a storm from a force, which not even Venturios become under his control.

"Its too strong Jacky, I can try what I want but until I haven´t my storm core I will not be able to do a thing to that storm!" Venturios said with an annoyed face, I put an hoof on his shoulder , gently squeez it as to say, you did what you can , don´t beat yourself for it.

"Thanks anyway, Venturios!"

"I know, well after all, what I can say is that this storm is highly filled with Miasma!" Venturios said , to my concern, Miasma is never really good, but together with the spell in Twillight, I have no idea how much it will affect, after all her condition began to get worser as further we came to the beach.

"Ahm, Jacky, I think you should watch this here!" AppelJack, cried out, I rushed to her and I saw how she and Pinkie, holding wood staffs which she holded in the water.

"This happens as soon as air comes on wood who was in contact with this water!" She said as my mouth fall agape before what I saw, before my eyes the wood staffs began to erase themselves , turning to dust, like they were on fire, not only until the spot which was in the water, but within seconds the whole staff was gone.

"That means, that wood who is in the water, needs to stay in the water, but if we try to go over this Ocean with an boat , it will not last long until, the wood ground under us litterally erase itself, by this strange acid!" Pinkie said and I knew she was right, and when wood cant hold it out, I have like absolutly no intention of knowing what will happen to a pony.

"Okay, everyone stay away from the Ocean until we know more,got it, Venturios , Rainbow dash, on a word you two!" I said as RD and Venturios came over.

"What is it brother?" Venturios asked concerned.

"I need you guys, to look together out of how far this dark mass reaches, but due to the storm I need two real good fliers, I would do it for my self, but I´m better in crashing down from high above, while flying in such a storm is really hard for me, since I haven´t a real fly in the last 6 years, im sorry but I hope I can count on you!" I asked and they nodded, RD put an hoove on my shoulder.

"No problem, leave it to me and Mr. storm here!" RD joked and I wish I was so confident like she, but four of us cant fly in the slightest and to use Venturios force to let them float, in such a storm , is like, just no, but how shall we travel over this Ocean, whitout getting erased by the acid or blown away by this storm.

"I hope you can make out some things!" I said to them as they flew off.

I turned to the others, they already where on saying farewell to their relatives.

"Well I think it´s time to say goodbye, Ghost, I hope you and your wife will have some beautifull years with eachother, and promise me to be carefull and to still help my brother okay!" Floraya said to her old Friend, while Hugging him tighter than ever before.

She then moved to Joe.

"Joe I don´t know how long this will last, but remember always on this words, I will come back to you, no matter what, and im sorry to leave you like this, I really am, but I hope you can forgive me when I am back home, please promise me to wait for me, I beg you!" Floraya said as she cried in Joes arms , who nuzzled her head and held her tight.

"I will always wait for you, I don't need to promise , but if you wish I will give you my Pinkie promise on it, Cross my heart, hope to fly, stuck a donut in my eye, I promise and swear to wait for you and I promise you that I am not mad at you no matter how long it will take you to securing our world!" Joe said as he kissed Floraya long and passionately, it was so cute.

I looked over to Applejack who, nuzzled her little sister farewell.

"Promise me to reduce your crazy acts with the CMC to an approval amount okay, and please take care of Big Bro and Granny okay!" AJ said to her and she nodded.

"Here I have something for you guys, made by me and by Zecora last night!" Applebloom said as she took out an little bag, Aj opened and took out a few little Glassbottles, with some liquid in them, some different colored pills and spheres to munch.

"These are vital poisons, and stamina strenghen poisons, some aerodynamic pills for better and faster reactions, and mind pills, these pills are able to make your brain running in overdrive for an short period of time, good in situations where you are trapped, to release yourself!" She said as she showed us the different colored or sized pills, she shared the bags under each one of us, and I must say they have helped us good with them.

"Thank you Sister!" AJ and Floraya said both to Zecora and Applebloom, nuzzling their sides.

"No problem, big Sis!" Both Zecora and Applebloom said nuzzling to their sister.

"Hey Zecora , can you give me the recipts of these ones, if we need more of them while traveling?" Floraya asked her sister who nodded and gave her an piece of paper, before hugging her tight.

"Appelbloom can you promise me something!" Suddenly My honey asked AJ´s little sister.

"What can I promise to you Miss Hooves!" Appelbloom said happily.

"Please, can you look out a bit for Dinky while you guys are in school, I know she´s friends with Pipsqueak, and Peppermint twist but I would like to know that there are another few who care about her, can you do that for me, please!" I heard her asking, and I smiled as I heard Appleblooms answer.

"Sure no problem, I had thought about making her an CMC anyways since she always got made fun off by Diamond Tiara, but what will I do now with the name of our club, since we now all have an Cutiemark!" Appelbloom said as she looked on her flank, where two of these glassbottles has appeared, one with an blue , the other with an red liquid.

"How does the Questseekers sound to you, always on a search for a new quest to master, we are ready for everything what may come!" I said as I aproached them, miming an royal guard as I put an hoof to my chest, I saw little Appleblooms eyes shining as I wrapped my arm around my honey, who looked with a kind of warm smile at me, all the hard words from earlier this morning forgotten but I can tell that this were not the only time, I don´t know, shall I tell her yet , that I know that now two hearts slay in her.

"That is awesome, I will directly tell the other about it, as soon as I am back home!" Applebloom said.

"Hey Ghost we have found something, better said somepony, he said he were friends with Twilight sparkle and that he wanted to give her something for her travel!" Suddenly one of our guardians said, out of the corner of my eyes I could see Grandma Healleaf standing around by Fluttershy and Floraya, seems that Floraya, already has taking Fluttershy as her personal protegée, I would say, I think that Venturios will like to take RD in , I ask myself, where in all world, both of them are , why do they need so long.

"Hey guys!" I heard a voice saying, I turned to be greaten by an Violet dragon with Green scales, must be Spike, Twilights assistant, and directly connection to Tia,…, well that will be usefull.

"Hey Spike, can you come over here for an moment!" I shouted, before he sees Twillight I better prepare him.

"What is it Mr. Shockwave?" Spike asked as he came further.

"Well I have to tell you something, before you see Twillight, you better should know that she´s in bad condition!" I said , to see his reaction, which was unchanged, an deadpanned expression.

"I had a feeling that this would happen, what does she have and how bad is it!" He asked me and I needed to get out of my own arkwardness, well everypony cares on other ways for each other.

"Well she has become kind of an black magic spell off, but don´t I know what will happen to her, nor to what the use of that spell was at all, all I know until now is that her condition gets worser the further she comes to an area where an grand concentration of Dark Miasma lies, like here!" I siad to him , pointing to the Ocean.

"We wanted to travel over it, but it seems that its far full of this dark acid, I sended RD and Venturios out, so they could check of how far the Dark acid reaches but they arent back yet and I begin to get worried a bit!" I answered truthfully.

"Understood but I think you make yourself too much worries about RD and your Brother, im sure they will be back soon!" Spike said.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Suddenly it came from the others, I looked up to where they pointed and I saw two dots of light, they moved fast away from a dark mass which chased them, the dots became clearer and I could see it were two Pegasi, maybe it were RD and Venturios.

"Floraya, Lumena, we need to help them!" I cried out as I began to raise in the air, shit, like i said the storm was strong and I was a bit out of practise, for flying in storms, but I need to do it, or else they will not stay a chance.

"Already on it" Floraya said as she raised in the air, while out of the jungle behind us raised roots with fists at the end.

"Im coming!" Lumena shouted as she broke through the Storm, having a kind of light engulfing her, looks like she had remembered a bit on her light magic, anyway she drifted like without much struggling through the storm, like she did it all her life, well the years as a mailmare has helped her much I guess.

As we approached the dots I could see that it where not RD and Venturios, and it were not normal Pegasuses, but they looked more like , well angels, they had halo´s over their heads and wings made of light, the one of them had Short, until the shoulders-long, spiky, Blonde hair, she wore golden hoofrings , as much as I could see, her cutimark must be something pink with wings on it, while the other had long black hair, with pink on the inside, like us she had three little black triangles under each eyes, she wore a blu bow in her hair and wore black blue stripped sock on her hindlegs, while the one with the blonde hair was more cream white, the other one was completely white, it where two mares, and the way they flew I could say that they havent much experience in or maybe they struggling as much as me.

"We need to help them, we need to get the black mass of their tracks, and then we need to either destroy or throw that thing, what ever it is, back, okay?" I told Flora and Lumena, they nodded.

"Lets hurry!" I said as I flew as best as I could , I began to create sound shield, an blockspell made of sound, I just hope its strong enough.

I began to come nearer and nearer towards them, I saw the fear in their eyes as I approached them, I quick sended them a message through telekinese, that I come to help them, as I rushed past them, I raised my hoof and just in the right moment, the dark mass just wanted to grip after them both, my soundshield was strong but alone the feeling of this thing , it make me wanna vormit, and I mean like real pukeing.

"Urgghh!" I shrieked back , but managed to hold the shield stable.

"I can´t hold it for long, you need to get out of here!" I shouted over the wind to the both angels, who understood, they descented down to the beach, I looked until they were on the ground before I released this black mass, it instantly began to grab me, I managed , thanks to a few Neckbreak loops, to escape but now this black mass was behind me, holy shit.

"Watch out!" It screamed from my side, and just a moment later I was dragged by the side, I heard a scream and I instantly knew, who it was.

"Ditzy!" I screamed as I needed to see how the love of my life became overwashed by the Dark mass, trapping her inside of an giant ball of black Acid.

"Noooo, Ditzy, noo!" I screamed as I watched in horror of what happened, as I suddenly heard another scream, I looked up to see Twilight getting trapped by the dark mass, which engulfed her. Before I could do anything she got dragged away together with Ditzy to an black spot in the ocean, which seemed to be an island, but why was such a dark force in the once so bright ocean, whitout our knowledge and what are they gonna do with Twillight and Ditzy.

That´s what I wanted to think, but I havent really anytime for it, as suddenly a huge wave run over me and the rest of us, I don't know how it happened to me, or how I survieved the acid trip, but all I can remember as I woke up, fairly uninjured, was that I was stranded on a beach, a foreing beach im must say.

"What the hell is going on here!" I muttered to myself.

"oww, what a shit is happening here?" I heard it coming from my right, I looked next to me to see Appeljack lying next to me , face forward in the sand.

"You are alright?" I asked , with a sudden urge to know.

"Yeah, and you?" AJ asked back.

"Im fine, but you better stand now up, but slow!" I whispered to her in an warning tone.

"Jacky, what´s going on?" AJ asked me with sudden fear, I could see how the sweat flowed from her forehead

"We are watched, by somepony, of something else!" I said quietly, I heard it coming, its heart is racing and his adrenalin is pumping high, it come´s and,…

"Hey, guys are you alright?" A stranger pony stepped out of the forest behind us, I blinked a few times, I thought I felt something evil coming, maybe it´s the Darkness of this Ocean playing with my mind, I looked again, scanning the pony of, it wans anything I ever saw, hiw hair as well as his coat was completely white, his eyes weren eyes but a deep black like if you could get trapped inside, lieka deep hole or something.

"Yes so far we are alright, and still not attacked by something evil!" AJ looked at me with an amused look, but her inner laughing suddenly stopped as to what the stallion before us said.

"Oh, good, good, I don´t like to eat from fresh meat who is already in worse shape!" He said and the blood froze in my veins as I heard his thoughts.

"Fresh meat, fresh meat, fresh meat, meat!" he thought and I broke my paralysis.

"AJ stay behind me!" I said as I stepped infront of her, my magic already in action and, ….., wait, my magic, no this is impossible, I tried and tried but my magic just didn´t reacted, as if it were asleep.

"Shit, this will gonna be ugly!" I said as I prepared to fight without my magic, after all im an sound manipulator.

"Prepare yourself to fight with your Hooves AJ, I cant use my magic!" I whispered to her.

"What do you mean you can´t use your magic?" AJ asked me as if I am crazy.

"I cant use any speel nor soundmagic , which come from my inner self, all I may can do is to manipulate the sound I created myself, but like I said, I may, im not sure!" I said to her, and I heard it coming.

"Here we go!" I screamed as the stallion, jumped on us, his mouth wide open with an assortment of razorsharp teeths.

"Bamm!" I hit him full in the face, after creating an little sound sphere on my hoof, making it sailing backwards a few meters, but it was fast, it recovered while flying, turned itself backwards and bolted towards us, I runned and half way punched him from new in his face, but I ripped my hoof up with his teeths.

"oww, shit!" I shouted as I jolted back, his teeths were razorsharp and I knew when he manage to somehow get this killerjaws on my neck, that , this body will be in very bad condidtion for long, though will I not die but the scars will definitely stay for a very long time.

"Sharp not, I care about them and polish them like everyday with new blood!" The insane pony said, I don´t know what has driven it to cannibalism, but I know for sure that this here wasn't the normal state that this pony was in.

"What the hell has happened to you!" I screamed and the stallion laughed.

"Nothing has happened to us, we only have become our eyes open and saw the real world, with all its wars and magic spells to destroy each other, so we decided to simply match to this world!" He said and I suddenly got an ice cold feeling.

"Who you mean with , we?" I asked , but my question got answered as a hundred of new ponies looking like him, appeared, surrounding us, they all set on for a jump and in perfect synchronity they jumped, but suddenly they began to slow down and I could see their flight, the whole world seemed to be in slow motion, they jumped in slowmotion, I looked around me but we had been trapped in a circle, is this our end.

"Jacky!" AJ shouted I looked over to her and I saw at what she was looking, an pony came but was this older than all the others, it looked a bit like the two angel pegasi, it had also an halo on his head and some weak looking wings, it gestured us to folllow.

"Shall we , i´m not sure!" AJ said, I looked to the newcomer, he seemed weak and old but that had nothing to say, but it was better than being attacked by some cannibalistic insane ponies, this one I at least can handle.

"I guess we haven´t much choice!" I said, as I took her hoof, looking straight at her face, making her blushing.

"Jacky ,what the hay!" She asked blushing madly.

"I promise you, I will bring you out of here, safely, or better said as safely as I can manage, I gave my promise to Celestia , that you and the others will be fine, all the way along!" I said with determination.

"I thank you and I swear I will do what is withing my force, to help you!" AJ said and I smilled, together we made our way behind the old pony.

"I assume , that you guys arent from here?" The pony said.

"Yes we arent from here , so we don´t know the, well umm, eating habits of this island!" I joked with some black humour as we made our way in the inside of the island away from these cannibal ponies.

"Well let me tell you, it wasn´t always so, former this land was bright, beautifull and peacefull, that was to the time as still the white Angel lived under us, she was the protector of this land, fair and beautiful, and bright like the sun itself, she used to live here, but one day some ponys who should take care of her in her early years, they became the biggest sinners thise islands ever had seen and the one sin they did , changed our whole land, they slayed down the angels horn, and the angel fall on the ground, only the power of us all, we from the elder council, managed to held her unleashed force together before it destroyed the land, in order to restore and to hide the force until she were old enough and as powerfull before, we would return it to her back, until that time she should have lived with one of us somewhere else, the Elder Brightlight Doo, the leader of us took her in, in order to protec her from further harm, we banished the traitors from our Island and gave them to Princess Celestia, who put them into jail for as long as they lived, we changed the angels name, she had made a completely change, her coat wasn´t white anymore, it became gray, her mind crumbled and her eyes began to drift apart, she lost all her force and her light leaving back an normal pegasus, well as normal as she still could be after this act of pure violence,, she lost all her memories of her former life, as an…!

"Element of Symphony!" I said buff, this was the exact story of ,…

"Lumena, these are the islands of Light, which are resident around Lumos the island of light!" I shouted as I recognized where we were.

"Indeed, this is Lumen, the Islands of Light, this is impossible, how do outsiders know about this?" The Pony asked us supsiciously.

"Because I know Lumena very well, my name is Soundwave Jacky, friends and siblings calling me, Shockwave, and this here is Applejack, one of the Elements of Harmony!" I said and I saw the elder nodding.

"Yes I heard about the legend, of the Elements, both groups of them, and I assume that you didn´t know what has happened here either, not?" The elder said as he walked withing an shed, we followed him unsure of what to do other.

"Yeah , all I can remember is that this Ocean was once bright and beautyfull, colored like a sea of saphire-gems, and well not this thick black mass on it, and I never saw such a strong storm , spiced with evil black miasma, it really is strange that Celestia didn't know about this, nor that I heard something over the soundnet, atz least pained screams or thoughts of loss, something that would tell me that somewhere , things don't roll right!" I said and the elder nodded.

"I know right, it's a bit strange but all your force in honor Lord Shockwave but it would be very rare to hear something like this from a greater distance than the Whitetail forest, but like I said it wasn´t always so, former, once a giant Shield of light protected our Islands, it held out every evil, helping us , the former folk of light, to live without the war and the darkness in the world, we held the darkness out but didn´t we saw the darkness who began to creep here inside of us, the two Parents , which the Angel had , in her early years, were once trustfull worker, a blacksmith and his wife, but something, I don´t know what, must brought them to do it, from one day on another they completely changed, as if they suddenly were brain controlled, they began to abuse the Angel who should have been under their protection in her early years, the Angel however, that time still too young to understand what had happened to them, dealed with it, not once asking why she got abused until the day that they slayed her horn of, in this moment the Shield broke and all the dark influence from the outter world began slowly to creep in, in order to save her life , we brought her to an befriended Docto far from herer, he looked at the case and couldn´t belive his eyes of what he saw, we asked him to keep it a secret, he agreed and but did we knew that he was very exited, he was one of the many ponys in Equestria who didn´t know about the legend of the Elements of Symphony, that time only a handfull knew about the real legends and the real faces of them, for all the others they were like phantoms, so he was ecxited but also concerned, worried that he might did something wrong, to have an real living Alincorn on his OP table was somethingn he never saw, nor did he ever heard from an Alincorn to got his horn slayed off, he helped her as best he could do, cured her and said that the horn maybe would grow from new, but he was not sure about it, he wanted to held her near the hospital for watching her condition, we agreed, and so we managed everything for the Angel to move in the town and the leader of the elder circle, Brightlight Doo, said she would take care of her for so long as it was needed, she became the new mother of the now new named Angel, the town which the doctor lived was called Ponyville, and its only a two days travel from here, when we walk, due to the fact that as further we go away from the island as weaker our holy force become, driving us to hide ourself as normal earth ponies!" The Elder told us, and, the whole thing with Lumena, it matched with the story which Celestia told me back then.

"So Brightlight was Ditzy´s mother, but didn´t the story said that Brightlight has gone missing since the attack on the island , by Nestrells minion Discord?" I asked him.

"As much of what I heard , this was the official report, but the real report is something other, it has happened on the day as we tried to use the force of Lumena´s Angelcore to restore the Shield after being on an attack and to destroy all evil on this Islands, we prayed to the eight shrines of light, which are on each of the Islands, these Shrines behold the true power of the angel and together with the Cathedrale of Light they create the holy ring of gods,, the Islands are called Artos, Portos, Nortos, Chronos, Albaros, Deltros, Galos and Mortos, together with Lumos, the greatest of the island, which is located in the middle of the ring, the Shrines formed an ring shaped hollow shield to protect the Habitants, but only as long as Lumena was here, in order to save our land we used her force without having her here, but the Shield was too weak , the Darkness was already in, and the Angel core split in eight pieces, overpowered by this much amount of magic and the magic which already has been released as the Horn got slayed of, it leaved cracks into the core until it broke, each piece landed in one of the Lightshrines, waiting to be putting together from new, as the force died we decided to evacuate the habitants who werent already affected by the darkness, so we went to the Island Lumos to restore , the Bridge of Light, but as we tried to do so the cathedral had become attacked by this Draconequus, he disturbed the rite and it took our last forces to shoot him off, we knew that the island was not save anymore, so we decided to held each one of us a residence to protect the entrance of each shrine of light, the Core was save but what should we do with the light, the remaining force which had lived inside the core, now crystalized, we decided to hide it in the ruins of the Cathedral of light, that was to the time that Brightlight came back to help us with it, but she only had a way here but not back to Ditzy as we later found out, because the Bridge of Light was the only thing to go over the Ocean safely, but the ocean wasn´t safe anymore, it looked that time like it looks today, this has been now so since 18 years , and still we are waiting for the Angel to return!" The Elder said and he continued his story after a few seconds of breathing break.

"In this time, Brightlight, found two little foaly´s who still weren´t turned by the darkness, she took them in and hold them as if they were her daughters, I think she tried to get over the fact that she leaved her only rightfull daughter without a mother, she felt bad but as she saw this two tiny foals she knew what she had to do, she grew them up and teached them her magic, then today she sended them out to go looking after Lumena, to see if she was okay and ready and strong enough to save our Islands from new and to restore the light, so the two of them, Aurora and Aralia, made their way up in the sky, but the Storm got stonger, and suddenly out of the ocean began to raise an evil feeling and I saw how a black mass chased them, they managed to vanish, but not long after a giant wave hit the Islands and I saw how a few new creatures were blown on each Islands, I walked down to the beach and so I meet you, and well you meet me and the Fallen folk of Light, the darkness which has taken over this Islands began to raise in the hearts of the habitants and began to make them Hating each other until they began to fight over nonsense and over the tiniest things, each one of them turned to a monster of its own, then they began to kill each other, they tried to eat each other as the food begans to shrink, and so the dark influence from the outter world began to take them all over, only we eight light priest and the highpristess Brightlight, managed to stay sane, and so we waited for someone to help us , and I think this day has come, am im right when I asume that you are not the only Elements who had come with the wave?" The elder asked.

"You are right, expect of me are three other Elements of Symphony washed up here by the wave, Venturios, the Element of Wind, Floraya, The element of Nature and Lumena the Element of Light, with us had come The Elements of Harmony like Applejack here, and a few civillians but havent I a clue who is where at the moment!" I said.

"Ah so is that, Lumena has been returned, well then I may can show you the shrine where one piece of the Angels core shall lie, so we will be finally able to restore the light, I don´t know if its too late but if it still give hope for my folk I am ready to do what is necessary to make my wishe come true!" The Elder said as he walked in the back of the house, he entered a room and I felt a cold feeling but also a tiny bit of gentle heat, like a light in a see of darkness.

"Behind this door lies a dungeon and in this dungeon the Angels core fragment, I don't know where you will end or how long this dungeon is, nor do I know what will awaits you down there but can I tell you that it must be very dangerous, before the folk fell, we tried to get the fragments back but each try failed, everypony who walked in these dungeons had been never seen again, I tell you to better not doing it but, in the same moment I beg for one to may be able to restore the light of this Islands , I will not force you but once you walk inside of the Dungeon, you are on your own!" The elder warned us, I turned to look at Aj but she had a determinated look in her face.

"Don´t you even start Jacky , I come with you , the hell I let you alone into this dungeon!" she said as I wanted to speak , I closed my mouth and shut it.

"Alright then, let´s do this!" AJ said .

"Wait, I have a question before we go down there !" I shouted as suddenly an question pressed in my head , wanting to get out.

"Yes , what can I do for you!" The Elder said.

" I would like to ask you why I can´t use my magic here ?" I asked , this must be told to me or else I will be unprepared.

"Oh, well that's because on this Island, only light based magic can be use, but here is still have those horn rings and, …., wait, where is your horn?" The Elder looked at me and his mouth fall agape.

"Don´t tell me you too,…?" He asked, I nodded sadly.

"I would rather not speak about it, I am not sure if I can handle it!" I siad sadly as I trotted down the path to the dungeon.

"Wait lord Shockwave, then at least eat this, this is a pill made with the same spell, it will give you your force back for an limited time, when the time is over you will feel it!" The Elder priest gave me a pile of pills which I put in my bag with all the other poisins and pills, I eated one of them , after five minutes I feeled an familiar feeling, I looked on my hoof where I created a sphere of sound, I erased it again and looked at the priest, I bend before him.

"I stand in your debt !" I said and i turned to AJ.

"Are you ready AJ?" I asked she nodded, and together we made our way.

"Good luck Lord Shockwave , Good Luck Element of Honesty!" The Elder shouted after us, before us was a long torchlit corridor, it seemed to be digged into the island itself.

"Well then here we go, I guess!" I said and so we made our way down.

**Floraya´s Pov:**

"I really ask myself where exactly we are here?" Fluttershy asked while we walked through this forest, it was sure a beautifull one but the atmosphere was the one of slowly creeping evil.

"If I would tell it by where the wave slayed on the beach and as much as I saw through the darkness, I would say that we are maybe on one of the Islands of Light, Artos, Portos, Nortos, Chronos, Albaros, Deltros, Galos and Mortos, together with Lumos, the greatest of the island, which is located in the middle of the ring, together they create the Island of Light, Lumen, on which the Folk of Light, Lumoria lives, but this is not like it once looked here, the last time I was here was 32 years ago, and it was a bright town, with a market almost the same as in Chlorophelia, the ponies who lived here were so called Angel Pegasi, they have wings made of light and are one of the Eight oldest races ever!" I told my two followers, Fluttershy and granny Healleaf.

"Yes I remember that I once was too here, but I remember too that this Islands have been encircled by an shield made of light, but as I looked out in the ocean I couldn´t see a thing of that shield, so as if it werent existent at all!"

Granny healleaf said, she shivered by the though of what may had happened here.

"I don´t know but I have such an feeling that something evil is watching us, please let me check it Floraya!" Fluttershy aske me and I nooded.

"Go on I will save your back!" I said to her.

"I see , you already took her as your personal student!" Granny whispered to me.

"Yes and she already mastered the Aura tracking, not perfectly but nearer on it than her mother that time!" I responded, while looking with a warm smile to my dear student and great granddaughter.

"Floraya , Granny please step next to me, I feel something downright evil coming at us, prepare your magic you two!" Fluttershy said, shacking like leaf, I wrapped an wing around her and stepped nearer to her, letting her nuzzling in my coat from the affection, she was like a daughter to me, as if the spirit and the force of my beloved daughter Roselake Dryade stuck in her, being reborn into her, the same kindness and the same fast learn abillity, she was as lovely and cute as Fluttershy and had almost the same look as her.

Unfortunalety, not everypony of the Dryade Clan was so kind as Fluttershy and Roselake, when I just think on the other two, the two witches, that bitches.

"It comes!" Fluttershy squeaked, her eyes shut to avoid looking at what may come.

"Uhhuhuhuhuh, well if that's not my beloved Floraya!" A creepy ice cold voice said, a voice familiar to me, a voice so strong creepy and so familiar that it was impossible to even mistake her with her sister.

"Miasmaria, I should have know that you were responsible for this whole shit here!" I spat with all the venom and hatred I could bring up without throwing up.

A Blonde , pale Mare appeared before us out of the forest, she wore a long black dress and a giant scar across her face and a few others on her forehead, her eyes where yellow and framed from a moving black, like mine, while the blackness around mine was compact and not moved, it was alsmost the same, but different toher, my eyes didn´t looked like the one of a lyzard and every warmth had been faded for so long out of them, leaving only deadly coldness and burning hatred, these demonic eyes scanned me of, and I knew that where she is , her sister isn´t far either.

"Oh I see you brought some friends to the party, and I see , they are shamans too,well this will get a nice party, wanna dance a bit, i´m sure it will please you!" Miasmaria said, her eyes never leaved me.

"Flora, who is this?" Fluttershy aske through clenched teeths , providing them to crash against each other as she shivered like a leave in a storm for a reason I must say, well he description matches very good, due to the fact that this here could getting cosindered as a storm, a storm of dark black Magic.

"This is Miasmaria, the Element of Dark Shadows, one of the Elements of Chaos and one of the Witch twins, the black sheeps of the Dryade Clan!" I said and I heard them holding their breath as Miasmaria smiled evily.

"I guess you havent told them the story, of us the strongest out of the Dryade clan, beside you!" she chukled.

"Strong as much as gruesome!" I spat, and she laughed evily.

"Thanks for the compliment, Great Grandma Floraya!" she smiled.

"Did she just said Great Grandma!"Fluttershy asked dumbfounded.

"Yes she did, Flora what does that mean!" Granny Healleaf asked me, I sighed.

"in the second Millenium of the war, I fall In love with a Stallion of our clan, we loved each other and it didn´t last long before I became a Daughter , she was the first born daughter I had, years gone by and also she became a Daughter , which was my granddaughter, after my Husband died and my Daughter got old, also my Granddaughter became kids, Twins, Mariana and Atralia Dryade, both of them named after a Healweed which only grow in our forest that time, well their mother died a few years after their birth and the two of them never came over the fact of it, they began to search after a spell to revieve her, they sworn to never give up trying to revive her, after I told them that none of our spells would help or raise the death into the world of living, they searched and searched but didn't they ever found one, they digged their mother out of her grave, and tried desperatly to find a spell to revieve her, every spell failed, leaving them more and more frustrated until one day one spell worked, but it overtowered the competence of both of them on such a level that it couldn't anythign but going wrong and the spell backfired terribly, it was an dark rite to summons someones soul back in the corps, it was one of the darkest spells I ever created, they stealed a book out of my privacy, which I hid in the backest of my house, in this books where all the dark spells I have explored or created to use against our enemys in the war, one of them was a spell to revieve the dead ones and to bring them under ones own controll, I wanted to only use this spell in a desperate situation in the war, when all our mens of our side would been dead , I wanted to use this spell so that the dead bodies would be able to still defeat the enemy and provide them so to take over Equestria, but I never needed to use the spell, to my own relief, it was an dark spell and a rite which I never would have to use at all, I was afraid of all those dark rituals and spells, so that I put a protection spell over the book and hid it in my house, with time the spell got weaker and weaker until it only was existent to an minimum, easy for an shaman to break, well Both of them use the spell together, uniteing their forces to use the spell, they managed to revive their mother but the thing they had summoned was like not at all under their controll, it began to attack the tribe, and I needed to destroy it, that was something that both Mariana and Atralia never forgot, they vanished after they saw what had happened, together with the book, swearing to one day to return to take their revenge!" I said as I clenched my teeths, Miasmaria only laughed silently scanning me with her lyzard eyes.

"At one rate then Nestrells must have found them and he must have promised to bring their mother back, fully herself back from the death, and so they became one of the strongest Warriors in his army, when the time has come to fight against them in a war, I was more than surprised to see them on the side of our enemy, it made me angry to know that two of my own Great Granddaughters where such suckups, ready to give their soul for a dream which never will come true!" I spat with hatred, I know I shouldn´t give into my hatred on an island surrounded by Dark Miasma, but I couldn´t help it.

"Oh but after years, not long earlier from today you managed to use the spell on an whole tribe, not, I can tell it, we have seen it, we saw how the Tribe vanished , 23 years ago, but oh wonder, the tribe is back, and I can tell that all of them are by the best condition, not Granny Healleaf!" Miasmaria told us, and I was confused but then I put two and two together and I knew what has happened that time.

"You, you have controlled them that time, you have controlled the one half of our tribe to bring them to destroy each other, you have brought back Stone rich and giving him the power to use Black magic!" I screamed.

"You have become quiet a slow poke don´t you, I don´t know how you have done it but now its too late at all, we gonna release Master Nestrell from his prison and then he finally will be able to revive our mother, making her immortal, that that once was your duty to do.

"I may be the Element of nature but to interfee in the cylus of life and death, is not my duty or do I ever will do that freely, to live and to die , this is an cyclus which I have no right to disturb , this is life, deal with it!" I screamed at her as she lauched at me.

"I will teach you what it means to lose a beloved one!" She said as she created an dark spell around her hoof.

"I will teach you the power of nature, bitch!" I said as I created a giant wooden fist around my hoof spiced with my own magic.

The atmosphere around us shook violently as the two fist crashed together, my magic, green and furious, fighted against her own black magic.

"we need to help her, but how!" I heard Fluttershy saying as I screeched backwards, so Miasmaria.

"No, stand in defense I don't know where she is , but when Miasmaria is here, her sister will not be far away either!" I screamed over the rush of magic, I stood on my hindlegs, both forehooves transformed to wooden fists.

"Oho, that you don´t need to fear, my sister is not here, she´s on the next island, mashing up your Angel friends!" Miasmaria laughed as she launched from new, I created needls out of grass, trees and falling leaves , while I swinged my fist in her direction.

She doged the blow and hit me right in my face, I got sended backwards.

"When you shall be afraid of something, than on my little friends here!" Miasmaria shouted as new ponies arrived but other than the shape they had nothing to do anymore with ponies, they had razorsharp teeths and black eyes, fully black and deeper than the deepest hole.

"Well then, say hello to my Little friends!" I screamed as I created several creatures out of wood.

"Fluttershy , Granny , on my back!" I screamed as I fully transformed my self in to the giant Wood gorilla, I picked them up with one hand and sat them on my back.

**Fluttershy´s pov:**

This was terrible, Floraya fighted against a dark magician, this was a battle like I never saw, this was something completely other than the fights the other and me had done, against this, the fight against Discord and nightmare moon were child plays, but here I saw how a real battle looks like, here were shamans versus a dark witch, and all granny and I could do was hiding ourself and running away.

"Here take this Fluttershy!" Granny shouted and reached me bow and arrow.

"These had once belonged to your mother, use them wisely!"

"I will do so!" I said, I took them in my forrhoves , while I stand on my hindlegs, even though I had no knowledge on how to use this thing, I normaly made a large bow around weapons of every kind, but like the speech say , desperate situations calling for desperate manners.

"Here you go, you ugly pieces of crap!" Granny said as she shoot one of these cannibalistic ponies, down of Florayas back, I did it like her, and shoot and definitely killed my first pony, wait no I must remind me, razorsharp teeths and eyes blacker that nightmare moons blackest night, these things may look like ponies, but they are definitely no ponies anymore.

I never wanted to kill , but I think I can´t help myself or others by getting killed on a mission where they need everyone of us, im sorry everypony but this will make me definitely going to hell at the end of my life, but at least I can help to save a friend.

"I just hope that the others are okay!" I mumbled as I shoot down my second enmy.

Well then, Hell awaits me, I guess

**A/N: and again one down, Fluttershy begins to get good in killing those things, well If you want to find a picture of how those things may look , don´t hesitate to take a look at my site on facebook, The Elements of Equestria, were all the basic picures for the current and coming Villains are, but remember my words these are only pictures of the internet, and the Villains might actually look like this , I do not own any of those pics , anyway I thank you for reading and don't forget to review this chapter, thanks and until next time.**


	15. Hall of Generosity, Fluttershy a Saviour

**Derpy Hooves**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**A/N: the battle has begun , but what will happen to Ditzy will she be able to fight against Miastaria, and what has happened to the other, will all of them be able to survive this horrortrip, well we will see**

**Chapter 15: The Madness is unleashed, Ultimate Battle magic, A light in the darkness, The Hall of Generosity, Fluttershy the Saviour, on the way for Kindness.**

**Ditzy´s Pov:**

If I thought that things couldn´t get worser, of course, I must mistaken there, it happened faster as I proceeded, as I woke up I was stranded on a new beach , away from all the others, beside me lay only the Blonde angel pegasus from earlier, but hadnt I really any time to reconstruct, what exactly has happened, because in the next moment I was trapped, by these cannibal ponies, I picked up the angel and flew up in the sky out of reach of them, but was this pegasus heavy, I only could manage to fly to the other side of the island, for quiet a time we had now a bit of peace, but didn´t I knew what to do, as I was up in the sky I could overlook our situation, we were on one Island of some islands which are in a ring formation, with a larger one in the middle, as much as I saw it was now completely dark, I had no idea of which time it was but could I say that it was still far from evening.

"I hope the others are okay!" I said as I cooled the pegasuss forehead, with an towel out of my saddlebags, wetting by the nearby lake, she was still unconsious and breathed hard, as she woke up earlier, she managed only to say her name, Aurora, a beautiful name I must say, and she was beautifull herself, not that I was bisexual but she certainly would have great success with the stallions in ponyville, she seemed to be a bit younger than me, I needed to snicker as I thought of my actual age and the words, a bit younger.

Well I ask myself in what we have been dragged in now, I mean it should be a peacefull travel to the island of light and now this, I was stranded on a foreing island,separated from the other, with a foreign angel pegasus, which was in fact unconsious and I was chased by some stranged cannibalponies.

"This whole trip begins to suck extremly!" I muttered to myself a bit annoyed, on top of that I lately didn't feel that full on the top, since that magical night with Jacky, could it be that i´m,…., no way, not that fast, or maybe, yes, well anyways I have plenty of time to think about it after we finally managed to also move over the newest hindrance.

"I wish I were by Dinky now!" I said a bit louder, as I asked myself what my personal angel would tdo right now.

"Who is Dinky!" I heard it coming, a faint voice from under me, I looked down on my lap to see Aurora, being awoken.

"She´s my daughter , and my little miss sunshine!" I said , she looked confused.

"Sunshine, what is that?" She asked con fused, but now it was me who was confused.

"You don´t know sunshine, they are the rays of the sun!" I said, she looked much ,more confused.

"Sun, what is that, something to eat?" She asked leaving me dumbfounded, what does she mean, didn´t she know what the sun was.

"You never saw the giant fireball raising in the sky when it is morning?" I asked worried.

"No , since I can think the sky always looked like this!" She said as she pointed weakly upwards, I looked up to see big black clouds over the whole ocean as far as my vision reached.

"So you never saw , Sun, Moon or Stars!" I asked again but she shook her head in no, she tried to stand up but she falled back in my lap, still too weak to stand up.

"Hey stop it, don´t push yourself, okay, you are still too weak to go!" I said as I gently put her back in my lap as she tired to stand up from new.

"I guess so, thanks for caring about me Miss….?" She looked at me curious.

"Ditzy, Ditzy Doo or you also can call me simply Lumena!" I said , as she shooked my hoof.

"Greetings, nice to meet you mis Lume…., OH MY GOSH; YOU; YOU ; YOU ARE LUMENA; THE WHITE ANGEL; IM SO SORRY!" She shouted as she tried to bow before me, I pushed her back firmly.

"Stay down or you will hurt yourself, and what do you mean with white, last time I checked, my coat was gray!" I said as I looked at her with a stern expression making her squirm, I relaxed instantly.

"The Angel has come back to bring us back the light, the prophecy begins to take action!" She said and I could see tears of joy in her face.

"She will bring back the light and raise the shield of light again , making all evil going away, and once again she will rule about the light, with her wings of pure light, like it was foretold from so long!" Aurora said, having tears of joy in her eyes, she put a hoof up to my face making me blushing, she rose and layed her head on my chest getting lost in my heartbeat, it was a familiar feeling, like Dinky was here, I felt her tears soaking my coat but didn´t I cared about it, I simply put an hoof on her back supporting her, and carresed her back, like I always did by Dinky, I was lost in the moment, but did I still sensed a cracking branch.

"psst, be quiet , there is someone coming!" I shusshed her , and she was instantly quiet.

"You don't have to be afraid, im not one of the Cannibal ponies!" An eldery and raspy voice spoke.

"who are you, step for and show yourself!" I said as I slowly rose from my sitting position, ready to fight with my bare hoofs.

"You wish is me order, Lady Lumena, White Angel of Light!" The Voice said and before my eyes an eldery pony emerged out of the forest in front of us, he looked at us with a warm smile.

"I see you are still in one piece, Aurora!" The Elder said.

"Father Light Star, you have survived, i´m so relieved!" Auror a said ash she stood up, and bowed before the Elder pony.

"Yes I am alright my Little Student!" The elder pony said, he has a warm soothing voice, so I wasn´t prepared in the slightest for the next voice.

"Only, how long that still would be, is a question no one can tell an answer so far!" it came behind the elder pony, and he bolted backwards towards us, I got hit by a strong wave of evil Force, I got an ice cold felling by this voice and I knew that everything that could have go wrong just became true in this one moment.

"Who are you?" I shouted but I earned only laughing.

"Ahahahahhaha, have we really forgotten everything, must say this was our masterpiece, creating an total amnesy by one of the Elements of Symphony, what an ironie, an Angel who cant remember the own light!" The voice said as the silhouette of a pony with long hair came in sight, the dark creature , stepped in the light of Auroras Hailo, revealing a Mare with a long Scar across her muzzle, she wore a blue dress a bit tunica-like, her eyes were demonical yellow with lyzard-like pupils, the few scars on top of her forehead seemed to be from hard fights, but what caught me of guard was the few Cannibal ponies next to her, they didn´t attack her, but looked at her with something in their eyes, like they awaited orders of her.

"Who in the whole world are you and what are you doing here, are you responsible for all of this!" I asked.

"My name is Miastaria, I am told to be the Element of Dark Magic, and for the responsibility, I am , for this and probably more!" She laughed, with that creepy voice of her, it was way creepier than Nightmare moons or anything else I ever heard, and it make me wanna vormit, right in her face.

"Lady Lumena , Aurora, you got to get out of here, I will hold them back but you need to go, you need to find the fragment of Light on this island, in the hall of courage, you will be able to find it, but beware the dungeon around is filled with traps and defense spells, I don't know how strong this dark magician is but I will make sure to hold her back as long as I can!" Master Star Light said, as he launched Miastralia.

"What in the world is a fragment of light?" I asked Aurora, who suddenly got like very nervous.

"Uhmm, I , I, will tell you on the way to the dungeon!" She said uneasly as she began to run, me following her right behind.

**A Few Moments Later:**

"Well then, I am full ear!" I said to Aurora, as we runned side by side towards the Dungeon.

"Well umm okay, well after you lost your memorys, the elders decided that you should stay near the hospital in ponyville, in order to do so, our Highpristess, Mistress Brightlight Doo moved in with you, while they were absent, the darkness slowly began to creep in, and begen to set the inhabitants under their dark influence, feeling more and more hatred and discomfort raising in their hard they began to blame each other for the tiniest , silliest things, soon the situation escaleted as the first fist flew, it lasted a week so before some of them began their rampage across the City of Lumen, soon half of the city was set on fire, the fist fights began to go over in rampages, rampages go over in tinie neighborhood wars, and these soon escalated as an internal war inside of the Island, the The Eight Masters of Light, means Highpristess Brightlight and the other Masters, tried to solve the problems and conflicts but the darkness growed every day more and more, the more hatred and sorrow filled into the land the more rage built inside the hears and faster as our master thought, the whole island was in an giant war against itself, in this time the Masters of light saw only one possibility to restore the balance, they needed to use the Lightshield, but werent you there for using this Magic, so they decided to do it by themselves, they used the force of the Angelscore and their own magic to make an harmony katalysator out of it, it should send out waves of calm, calming and cooling of the heads of the folk, and it should restore the light but the Ritual failed as the Cathedrale became attacked , with help of their magic the masters used the Lightforce to defend the cathedrale and the land and tried to attack, but the unleashed force, was too strong and normaly not used for attack, so it went into overdrive and flowed out uncontrollaby, it began to destroy the land with a wave of laserlight , and as everything has ended, the land had vanished and only eight Islands remained, each priest on one island , unable to travel to the other, the Highpriestess tried to use Bargoonfrist, the bridge of light but she failed, the bridge was gone, same as the light, of the once joyfull glorious land, Darkness had won, we even used the light of our world to let that happen, unexpected and unwanted by any of us, but this was before our time, we were found as the Land already had been destroyed and only the islands remained, we were found by your Mother, she gave us shelter as we still were in foaly age, she did everything to keep us away from the darkness, but did we see it everyday, she suffered, not able to become cheer up don't matter what we tried, we one day asked her why she seemed to be so absent and sad sometimes, she said that she needed to left somepony dear to her behind because of her duty to come back to try to save the land, but now that her only way towards that special somepony had been destroyed, she was litterally trapped on this island.

It made us sad to see her so, so we tried everything to make her life a bit brighter, we learned attentively, magic and other stuff, we tried to cheer her up as much as we could, we helped her to rebuild the much of the cathedrale, what we could manage, but did we always knew that she was still sad about it, and so we decided to go searching after that special mare, due to our young force we would may be able to get over the ocean savely, but well the rest you know, we got chased by the darkness and next thing I was on this island together with the Angel we wanted to search, what a luck we have to find you, now we only need to restore the the Fragments of light and then everything will be alright again!" Aurora said with an joyfull but still a bit sad expression, well I for my own did got a bit of information of whats going on here but havent I still got my answer.

"It was nice from you to tell me all of this, but you haven´t really answered my question, didn't you?" I asked a bit annoyed.

I saw her getting nervously and then she sighed in defeat.

"I hoped I werent the one to told you about it, because I feared your reaction and I can say its not easy to do now at all, but one needs to do that anyway, well that what we call the fragments of light is are actual eight Pieces of the Angelscore!" Aurora said but I was confused as I repeated it to myself.

"Wait , what do you mean by pieces of the Angelscore?" I asked, and she began to sweat, to extremly and terribly to sweat, she clenched her teeeths to not bring it out, but my stubborn, stern and not-pleased-at-all expression must have told her to spill it out.

"I mean that the Angelscore has been broken after all of the force has been flowed out uncontrolably, it broke in eight pieces, and the remaining lightforce separated and instantly crystalized, we hid it under the ruins of the cathedrale, hoping to someday being able to repair the core, but we failed always so we decided to seal away the fragments of the Angelscore while we wait for you to come back to us, being able to rebuilding the force of light in this sea of darkness. You are our savior and we will always be gratefull of what you did!" Aurora said bowing before me, in fear, my jawn hit the ground by the words Angelcore and broken in pieces.

"Okay , let me get this straight, so you are saying that your master and my mother and the other priest have broken my Angelscore, the source of my ultimate power!" I asked and I was hystericall.

"Have you ever thought about what would happen when we are not able to repair it, that our whole mission is in danger and so the world we are living in!" I asked while I facehoofed myself multiple times.

"We are very sorry about it, but didn´t they knew what else to do, the land was practicaly covered with blood of their own inhabitats!" Aurora said quietly while backing away a bit, I put a wing around her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"When we managed to restore the light I will have to speak with your masters , about two things, one will be the situation and the other thing is about you and your Sister!" I said to her, she shivered, while I looked evilly at her, there are time where I just cant other but trolling a bit around the peoples in my company, especially when I am angry, it always worked by the three of them, Dinky, Carrot top and Dr Whooves/Jacky, when we were in private with our friends, or like now, just like this occasion.

"S-sure Lady Lumena!" Aurora said still shievering like a leaf, she began to walk a bit forward.

"Oh and Aurora!" I sang.

"Y- Yes, Lady Lumena?" She asked frantically, turning around with a terrified expression , afraid as I aproached her so close that my lips almost touched hers, I cant resist the urge of a trolling before going litterally underground to save this land, call me crazy but this is who I am now.

"Didn´t I tell you to simply call me by my name, and to quit the Lady, angel in white or whatever?" I asked her , she gasped, and throw herself in the dust.

"I am so sorry Lad,… I mean L-Lumena!" She said , I got down on my knees , picking her face up with one hoof.

"Never do that again!" I said to her, picking her up with my hoof still under her chin.

"If I ever see you bowing before me again I will seriously doing something bad to you, you have no right to bow before me, because you are way too adorable to do so, when the battles are over and I managed to get my full power and memorys back I will make you and and your sister to my personal students got it, I never want to see you cowering , backing away or bending nor bowing nor throwing yourself in the dust before me, I will that you treat me like every one else I will be for you only like a big sister , not more and not less, got it!" I said with determination and a stern look.

"A-Alright, b-big Sister!"Aurora said, trembling in fear, expecting of eventually understood it false and just did an very impolite thing to her godness and queen , the saviour of light, to me.

But what she felt then made her laughing.

I nuzzled her side, and blow a raspeberry in her stomach making Aurora laughing, and for a moment both of us forgot all the cruelity around them, but soon were back to our minds.

"So enough fun, we have an Angelscore fragment to search, so this is the said Dungeon not?" I asked my new folksister, while Tenebra was my Sister by our forces, and by my own creation and maybe by blood,( I honestly never even tested that), Aurora however was now my sister of my Folk, like Zecora to Floraya.

"Yes, this is the temple of light in which the Hall of Courage lies, but this is not the only hall, there are in total 8 halls, the Hall of Wisdom, of Loality, of Honesty, of Magic, of Generosity, of Tolerance, of Courage, and of Kindness, they are in a circle around the main hall, the Hall of Purity, in the Cathedrale of Light, its said that the hall of Purity can only be entered by someone who is of pure heart regardless of how many cruel thing it must done to bring the light out, only someone who fights with magic for a pure and good reason, someone who held love and courage inside him, has the wisdom of generosity, is loyal to his friends and familly, who is kind to everyone, someone who is honest, and someone who tolerate others for what they are not what they do or what they have can enter this hall, the room is with protected with an soulbalance spell, which looks in ones soul to decide if one could enter, its said that since centurys was no one able to enter , only you, Lumena, and the Highpriestess were ever able to enter, the hall, it was something called like the Valhalla of Lumen, its really sad to see this land now like this, I have seen many books and pictures of how it once looked here and I must say I saw our Masters and the Mistress aching for this time to come back, they hope that we will be able to finally live up this land again with ponies and that it may be again as it always was after we restored the light here!" Aurora said and I wished it too, I really want to see this land back to the old days, so that I maybe can remember myself on it.

"Well then, lets take the first step to a new age of light!" I said and together we entered the Dungeon.

**Meanwhile with Rarity, Spike and Pinkie:**

**Rarity´s Pov:**

"Why in the world must dungeons always being so dark and scary!" I asked myself this question since we entered this dark hole in a mountain, I mean seriously, I was just awoken and instantly the others and me got attacked by some dark creatures, looking like giant, creepy bugs, then suddenly comes such an old Stallion , and he fighted against the bugs , defending us, he shouted to us to go searching for the dungeon, to search a so called Fragment of light, it should be important for the islands rescue, seriously whats going on here.

"Because they are dungeons after all, and we still have the dragonflame I made, with the torch Pinkie made!" Spike said, ripping me out of my thought, the said Pink pony next to me, danced all around happily, almost the same as that time as we walked in the Everfree for the first time, when we needed to get the Elements of Harmony to defeat Nightmare moon.

"I don't know what you mean Rarity, it isn´t scary at all in here, we are save and that stallion from earlier told us to go search for the fragment, although I have no clue what that is but this is so awesome, a real adventure, even when I am sad about the others, missing all the fun but this will come alright soon, I can feel it!" Pinkie shouted out, her voice strenghen from the walls, making my head spinning.

"Darling, can you please stop the shouting while we are in here, my ears are ringing and you fright me everytime from new!"I whined, covering my ears.

"Okiely-Dokiely-Lokiely!" She shouted , and I needed to groan, how is this my life.

"Shshsh, quiet you too I hear something!" Spike suddenly said, I silenced myself and listened.

"crck, crck, crck, click, clack!" There were noises just like a spider makes when they show one in the animal docus,…., wait, spiders?

I looked upwards, to see the absolute horror for me, over us hanged over hundred of spiders.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed and I runned in the dark.

"Wait Rarity, don't run so fast, wait up!" Spike screamed and followed me together with Pinkie.

"Whhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyy!" Was the only sound heardc outside of the dungeon.

I runned for my dear life, not caring where I exactly runned, I only wanted to get away from these spiders, I hate spiders with a passion.

"Go away, go away!" I screamed , even when all of this was completely unlady-like, I didn´t cared for once, before I could see it I stumbled over my hooves as the tunnel suddendly became much more slippery, I recognized water under my hooves, I wanted to stop but it was already too late.

"Noooooooooo!" I screamed as I suddenly was thrown into kind of an wild water rollercoaster.

"Aaaaaah!" I assume this was Spike.

"Yuchaaaaaaaaay!" And this was definitely Pinkie.

The crazy ride lasted not very long, however, it ended in an fairly wet fun, means in a lake, a strange lake I must say, but if this wasn't the only thing, this flowing water began to drag me deeper into the hole, but suddenly I saw a light at the end of the tunnel, finally a bit of light I said to myself, I looked behind to see my sweet Spikey-wikey, being draged away from me, so Pinkie, I wanted to shout but suddenly the water draged me down , I saw underwater how the water dragged me towards a bright light in one of the walls.

"Oh gosh no!" I screamed as I got draged down, I found myself again on a Water roller coaster, but what I saw made me speechless, the rollercoaster ride, cleared in an giant Hall withing the Mountain, but what actually impressed me the most , even with the ride, was that the whole rockwalls were shining like gold under sand , and right in the middle stand a giant rock tower and on top of it was a Temple-like looking building, made of pure gold, the trails on which Pinkie and Spike appeared seemed to run around and through the stone tower together with mine, and they ended in,…., the water, oh great.

"SPLOSH!" and with this sound I landed face forward in the water, next to me Pinkie and Spike ended both in the water too.

"Puaah, remind me that I shall ask twillight to someday go with me on an fairpark, that was actually funny!" Spike said grinning from ear to ear.

"Again, I want it a second time!" Pinkie Shouted, I facehoofed myself, how is this my life, really.

I looked up to see Spike blushing, I must admit, he looks extremly cute this way.

"Wow Rarity, you look so beautifull with your hair straight down!" He said making me blushing too.

"Well thank you Spikey, you are very handsome yourself, I said to him making his blush deeper, I snickered as he crawled his backhead from blushing so much.

"I-I guess we should looking for what we came here!" He said uneasy, almost stammering,…, cute.

"I think you are right!" I said , and I needed to shield my eyes for looking upwards as Pinkie shouted from high above.

"C´mon guys, we havent all day, the Stallion from before is maybe still fighting against these things!" Pinkie said and she had an good lead and I didn´t even questioned how she had done that, it´s simply Pinkie, this is mostly the same we say everytime to ourself, when she did that.

"Wait up we are right behind you!" Spike shouted, as he helped me out of the water, as a real gentleman does that and he was one more than he knew somedays.

**Mean while with The Shamantrio:**

**Fluttershy´s Pov:**

"Argh die already!" Miasmaria yelled in pure wrath as again one of her speels got thrown back, it quickly has become kind of an Dodgeball game, she fired one ball of pure dark energy off her mouth, (since she after all was an earthpony, with magical power), while Floraya either doged it or simply throw it back to her with her own magic, if you ever wanted to see a violent mage ballte, you were totally right here, Floraya already transformed back to her usual form, used splitmagic, means one half she forced from her own magifont, the other half she took from the nature aroundher, her two protegées, Granny Healleaf and me, had already killed an respectfull bunch of those killer-cannibal-ponies, which were spiced with the blackest magic, but both of us slowly lost more and more of our force.

"I can´t hold this out for much longerFluttershy, we need to destroy them all at once, or they will soon have us!" Granny said.

"Me neither, I am like totally sick of this, what did you think off, what shall we do, we cant let them getting near to Flora or else they will attack her, while she´s fighting Miasmaria!" I shouted over as I again shoot of an Wooden arrow, spiced a bit of magic from the nature, I don´t know how it happened but the Forest Ghost must have helped us, the magical force which surrounded the arrow, lighted up in an flurocentic green, it had the effect that the arrow flew faster and slammed harder into our villains, causing too of them getting impaled by one arrow, but those things seemed to come from nowhere, as soon as one was down , two new of them appeared as if they were kind of Hydra things.

"Its coming more and more of them, what shall we do granny?!" I yelled , while shooting again an arrow of, luckily the shade in which the arrows layed was made of a magical wood, which reproduced the arrows when one is taken out of it, kinda like an endless weapon spell, made by Floraya, made from over centuries, it´s said that she once used itself when she first had been reborn in the second millenium of their world.

"well I have only one option left, we need to fight different, it would be better with swords!" Granny said, as she jumped back, and swung her bow turning it to an sword, only the heaven knows how she had done that.

"But where the heck do I get a Sword from, and even when I have one, I never used one before!" I screamed with annoyance.

"The Nature will guide you, you have simply to trust her, fighting with a sword is like dancing!" Granny said as she indeed seemed to dancing throught the crowd of C-ponies.

"Well thanks for the tip, I never really was a good dancer!" I shouted in anger, I was about to getting killed by these things and all she could say was that I shall belive on the nature, that she will guide me, well, when I need to die , I at least can remember myself on an dream I once head, a dream which I hided since that time, a few years ago.

"I hope you are alright, Pinkie!" I said as I closed my eyes, thinking of how it would be to dance with this crazy, happy, awesome mare , when she would be mine, I actually never was in mares before or did I ever intendet to do so, but since I know her she always has this happy appearance , and even when she doesent show it in a regular of normal way, she was one of the kindest ponies I know, always trying to cheer me, or others up, always want us to be happy, comforting us when we are sad, I never told someone it but there was a night in which I was extremly sad because one of my dearest and oldest animal friend had died, I didn´t knew what to do, in the next few days, I wasn´t myself anymore, I didn´t wanted to do anything, I was harsh to Angel and others, I just wanted to cry till the world ends, in this time Pinkie popped , like always, out of nowhere asking me if I wanted to have some fun and throw a party with her, I was annoyed, and I didn´t wanted to see her nor any other of my friends today, so I tried to get her out by pushing her out, as I turned she sat again in my livng asking me a second time the same question, after the fifth time she did this I loosed it , I screamed at her to leave me alone, I wanted her out but did I know that I probably hurt her feelings, she looked sadly at me, got me all guilty , I wanted to apologize, but she scoffed and run off, I was sad, did I made the only pony friend who actually tried to cheer me up sad by denying, that I actually do needed an cheer up, it haunted me all the day until the night, I couldn´t bear it anymore, so I made my way down to the town to apologize.

As I came near the Sugarcube corner, I heard partysounds, happy shouting and talking, blowed airhorns and blasting party music, not wanting to intterupt the party with my words of guilt and my own discomfort, I turned and wanted to head back home , agreeing with myself to come back the next day, that's when I heard it, I heard sniffled and sobbing sounds from an dark alley, curious and concerned about somepony being hurt or sad I walked into the aley, I looked around only to found the object of my appology, sitting on an box with empty applecider-bottles, crying in vain, I approached her and she looked up, she stared with an dark and angry expression at me, barking at me asking me in anger of what I think I did there, I started to apologize but I got cut off as she told me that she don't care, that she wanted me to go, I was almost about to do that but my heart told me that this was not just because of me, but also because of something else and that this sorry filly needed my whole attention now, something I didn´t wanted to have earlier, so I stubbornly said that I do not leave her before I can proper apologize, I asked her what was going on, she still barked and shouted for a half hour before she gave up asking me to get lost, so she simply sobbed in her forehooves.

I put my arm around her, asking her what had happened, she said that her coltfriend broke up with her, on the party, but in order to not ruinating the mood with stopping the party, she excused herself, and stumbled outside here, she said she yelled for at least 20 minutes before breaking down , and then 5 minutes after I found her , I took her in my arms and let her soaking my shoulder with tears , I patted her back and told her about of how sorry I was for earlier and that I didn´t wanted to partying because of my friends death, she understood and said that it was an bad day for both of us, that we both had lost someone dear to us, on different ways but still, I stroke her mane and did something which surprised even me that time, I kissed her soft, fluffy mane in order to calm her, while stroking it gently, it smelled wonderfull , like cotton candy, I honestly always asked me , since I knew her, how her mane smelled, I had already smelled all the hair of my other friends, always on kinda accident, but with her I never had such an accident, even that I sometimes even tried to cause such a kind of accident, well she looked up when I kissed her mane a second time, and she had such a cute blush around her nose, I didn't think of what I did but I nuzzled my snout with her making her blush deeper, I looked in her eyes and I saw something which I always searched, trust, comfort, unlimited friendship and even a hint of love, pure love.

That was what I searched, I kissed her snout , taking her off guard, she smiled shyly, her face was almost as red as Big Macintosh´s coat, I kissed again and this time she kissed back, we shared a few other shy kisses before I wrapped my forhooves around her, we agreed that it was only for this night and only because we each ached fro comofrt and a soul to share our heart, and so we began to french kissing, it never happened more than kissing and back rubbing in both love and comfort, soon we decided to go back to the party and to get happy for this time, it lasted a few weeks after and I still couldn't get this feeling out of my head, evertime I saw her I wanted to feel her lips again against mine, I wanted to feel her hooves rubbing my back, in circles or in any crazy manner she could imagine,that's when I finally recognized, that I was heavy in love with the Pink powerbundle, and even now in this desperate situation, surrounded by those cannibalistic pony-like creatures, soon killed by an dark magician, I thought about her, how it would be to dance a slow lovely dance with her, my hooves resting around her neck , my head on her chest listening to her sweet heartbeat.

No , I have to fight, I cant let these things take away all those wonderfull memories with her, nor will I let them take my dream, I will not allow them to take on Pinkie either.

"No, I will not allow you to hurt my friends!" I screamed as I swung my arrow, I felt the magic of nature running through it.

"When you want something so bad, want it to become true, want to protect it, the nature will hear you always and if you are good to her, she will help you, with all that she got!" I heard Floraya´s words, which she told me on the way to the beach earlier that day.

I felt how the arrow began to change it´s shape, I closed my eyes , focusing my mind on my echo-vision, I already knew it but was it still a strong wave of dark aura which hit me as I focused on the things auras, I saw how their silhouettes were covered with darkness, but then I saw something other, I saw that one of those things had an spot of light in it´s aura, I was sure confused, but I knew that this spot had to mean something.

"Ghost and spirit of nature , please lend me your force, off that I can save the lost souls from the darkness!" I said and I felt how the sword I held in my hands began to get powered up with Natural Magic, I felt how my Element of Kindness began to get warm , a gentle warmth wrapped arround my neck as the element again transformed itself into a necklace, but it didn´t stopped there, but I felt how the warmth of the element began to raise through my body in my forehooves and throught them into the sword, I suddenly saw how symbols appreared on the sword, and I felt a strong wave of magic, both , overhelming strong by the sense of nature, and extremly kind and warm too, I closed my eyes again , focusing on the first c-pony before me, I aimed at the spot of light in its aura and stabbed, I heard an yelp, I opened my eyes and I saw how the darkness diappeared out of the ponies eyes, I saw how suddenly its coat became an other color and her teeths grew back to normal pony-like teeths, all in all the thing began to transfom itself into a pony.

My jaw hit the ground, infront of me a pony, a mare, stretched as if she just had woke from a slumber, the halo over her head shined bright and her wings of light appeared , just like by the two angel ponies from earlier on the beach.

"Mhmm, what has happened , where am I ?" The pony asked me , I saw suddenly something creeping up behind her.

"Bend over!" I screamed and jerked her body down, I closed my eyes and sliced right in the light-spot of the aproaching new C-pony, causing it to yelp, I opened my eyes and like before it transformed back into a pony, all the darkness fading away from her.

That's when I understood, these things weren´t some breat from the darkness, no it were only Ponies who had gotten posessed by the darknes around.

"Granny Healleaf, drive them over to me!" I yelled to my grandmother, who looked curious, but as she saw the two angelponies, and my sword she must have understood it, so she turned around an slayed her woodsword around, making the C-ponies jumping out of her way in fear, I closed my eyes again but this time I focused on more than one, I decided that I will go for a line formation, I took the sword between my hooves , draged one rearhoof back and got myself a kickstars I runned along the line of possesed ponies, while I sliced my sword through their bodies always through the light spot, I made it slow but on a fast pace, giving everyone of them just enough magic to turn down the darkness.

I looked back to see if I managed to do an effect and indeed all the darkness left from them and they all returned to their old form, some of them fall in each others arms relived that the nightmare was over, there were still a few of them who still were under the curse of darkness, and which I needed to release.

"I don't know what you did but it works fairly good, I am proud of you, but there are still a few of them, care if I help you!" Granny heal leaf said, huffing in exhaustion, I nooded and holded my sword to her, I thought about sharing my kindess to her , so she can help the other poor posessed creatures to release themselves from the darkness which had consuming their hearts.

It worked, also grannys sword became a power-up of my magic, together we got in position.

"Are you ready, Fluttershy!"

"I am , are you?" I asked back.

"I am, let´s make your mother and Floraya proud on us!" She said and together we runned slicing the darkness away from the remaining ponies, all of them had been healed and released.

"We did it!" I squealed as I hoofbumped my Grandmother.

"Argh!" I heard it coming from the direction in which Floraya and Miasmaria fought.

"Oh no, Flora!" I screamed as I runned with them to the battlefield.

A real horror scenario stand before me, several destroyed or burned trees stood around a center where Flora still fought against Miasmaria, both of them in an rush to get a good blow on their opponent in a kind of sick Dodgeball game with magical energy balls.

"We need to help her!" I shouted, I wanted to jump in but Granny Healleaf hold me back.

"No let them, we cant do anything at all, the level on which they fight is way too high, and Flora is only able to fight so well because of years of practise and her natural resistance as an Alincorn, if you would interrupt them you would get killed for sure, leave them until one of them gives up, I can tell that Floraya will not give up but am I not sure if she really can destroy her own Great granddaughter, regardless of what they had become!" Grandma said, and I understood her, it was the feeling of a grandmother or a mother at all, Floraya had held them as foalys, had maybe feed them, cleaned them , put new diapers on them,laughed with them, blew raspberrys to their stomach, all the things a grandmother does to her granddaughters and all of this feelings had become stronger over all these milleniums and tried desperatly to change back, to the light side, the mare she fought, her own fleesh and blood.

"Is there nothing we can do!" I asked and as someone cleared his throat, I turned around to be greaten by an elder stallion.

"Well since you can´t help your mistress in this fight, I think the best we can do for now is to at least return the light back to this island, in order to do that you have to find the Fragment of Light which is located in the Lantern Forest in the Hall of Kindness, behind us. I don't know if it helped your mistress much but it will certainly bring one of the fragments of the Angels-core back, which is necessary to save this land and to rescue it from the darkness, we need to unleash the light again, so that its rightfull owner can get her full force back!" the elder said and the few reborn ponies behind him nodded.

"But before we must thank you for saving our souls!" The Elder said as all of them bowed before us. Granny looked with astoundment at the scene.

"Bearer of the Light of Kindness, and Bearer of the natural force, we apologize for our behaviour under the force of darkness, we apologize and want you to take our deepest thanks and respect for the force you keept inside, we have been release after years under the influence of our own darkness, which overcame us, consumed our hearts and changed us to what we have become and we are glad that we have been saved from our own pathetic weakness, we owe you our lifes, Bearers of the natural kindness!" They all said in unison one hoof to their hearts, head down, on one knee bowing before us as if we were gods to them.

"Please, you don't have to bow before me, please stay up!" I said timidly and a bit embarassed.

"The way to the Hall of Kindness is hard and dangerous, picked with many traps, and the Light itself will test you, to see if you are worth and allowed to enter the hall, only one with a pure and kind heart is able to enter the hall, such as you are!" The elder said and I blushed, was I really that special.

"I will do it, no matter what but this island can´t stay this way!" I said.

"Then I will go with her, I will show her the way and protect her on it!" A mare stand up and looked with determination on her face.

"Candlelight, well if this is your wish!" the Elder said and the Mare walked next to me, giving me her hoof for greeting.

"Hello my name is Candlelight, I am one of the acolytes of the Cathedral of Light!" She said and I shook her hoof, she smiled at me and I smiled at her, I closed my eyes and looked in her soul, she was kind and I felt a warm comfort as if I knew her from somewhere, maybe I have met her before unknown by me.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Fluttershy!" I said and she nodded.

"I know, I knew your mother!"

**A/N: and done, again one Chapter done, I hope you still like this story so far, also with this slight hint of Fluttershy having feelings for Pinkie, I hope you are not too much disgusted by this, and if yes well sorry but this will stay till the end of this chronicle. Anyway I hope you don't forget to review this story, I would very like that, to hear your suggestions about it, for all of you, Extreme Brohoof ya´all.**


	16. The Hall of Magic, Light of the Bearers

**Derpy Hooves**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**A/N: hello here we go again, and I am back with a brand new chapter, the fight over Lumen has just began but it will soon come to an end, but if light will win , or the darkness rest, only the nature knows, well then here we go.**

**Chapter 16: Wisdom from acient times, The Run for the light, the spirit of loyality, the generosity of shareing life.**

**Twillight´s Pov:**

What a situation I have dragged in here, first I wake on a beach with a new and totally stranger pegasus, then we get attacked bysome kind of creepy things, looking like a mix of pony, dragon and darkness, I called them Pondragos, not an awesome name but a good description after all, anyways , we have gotten attacked by them but Astralia, the Angelpegasus, helped me to defeat them, she uses magic which I never had saw and even kind of runemagic, creating laserbeams out of the brightest light ever, I only heard of that and I always wanted Princess Celestia to teach me, but it never came to this, well then after we defeated them we met an elder stallion, and Astralia presented him as one of her eight Masters, called, Orion Belt, he was nice thought, and even wise, very wise to be honest, he told us that we were on the Island Chronos, and that there were eight other Islands, wich were called Artos, Portos, Nortos, Albaros, Deltros, Galos and Mortos, together with Lumos, the greatest of the island, which is located in the middle of the ring, these eight shrines are located on the very edge of Lumen, and that these islands once were connected together with an giant land in a circle shape, but half of the Land has going under as the light had been lost and the darkness took hold, but its said that maybe, only maybe, the light , when it shall return, would be able to recollect all the pieces of the land, making the eight Islands back to one land, the eight shrines will again get used as the protectionpoles of the land .

"So this is the whole story, in order to restore the light we must find the eight pieces of the Angelscore, and then the light inside of the hall of Purity, where the Lightguardian waits to defend, the Light of the eternal Purity, the force of the Angelscore!" Master Orion Belt told us.

"But what exactly are those Cores at all, and why do Jacky and the others need them, and why do they have those orbs on their forehead!" I asked out of pure couriosity and interest.

"Well these orbs are there to be used as kind of an Alincorns horn, all of them have losed, as much as I know, their horn on an awefull way, and well the Orbs are there to replace these horns, since we from the Eldercouncil have no clue if the horns ever will grow back, you must know, the Elements of Symphony arent real Ponies after all!" The Master said making me gasping.

"Wait , what do you mean they aren real ponies?" I asked dumbfounded.

"well, that what we see , the very corps of the Elements of Harmony are only , well, corpses , soulless bodies, formed by the Elements itself, the true form of the Elements are the elements itself, means Venturios is wind so his true form is something based on this Elements, but how exactly they look like, has been forgotten by centurys and no one but the Elements itself or the Queen does know about it, well and due to the incredible Force which can create, but also destroy in the same instant, the Elements decided to create themselves bodies, in order to keep the force under controll, but must this body be complete, but as the Second Millenium of the old world has almost being over, so also the war, the Elements had been hit by an awefull spell, called the phoenixcurse, this curse is an curse which is not able to be erased when it once hit, it works like the name said, it transform the normal lifespan of the victim in the life span of an Phoenix, maesn that at the end of his life, a phoenix, dies and gets reborn out of its ashes, and well since the Elements had been always immortal the spell only had the effect of the ageing, before the curse hit them, they always looked like this, even thought that there form had changed from time to time, but i´m drifting off, well like I said , the Orbs replace the Horns, but logically are these orbs only half as strong as an Alincorns horn, that's why the Elements decided to create, so called soulcorpses , they split their power and hid the one half inside these Soulcorpses, these are the Elementcores, now that the force had reduced, it wasn´t necessary to completely hold the force back, so we from the Elder council together with Princess Celestia, created a set of these orbs, three Orbs for each Element, the Magic Orb, the Double-force Orb, and the Master Orb, thought the last Orb is only needed when they use their last powerfull Core, the Dragoncores!" the Master told us, and my eyes sparkled, I had heard of them.

"I have heard of them, but the book I read never really told anything about them!"

"Its hard to find one book who has a specific describtion of it, because only The Elements itself know about them, not even the Queen has a clue what exactly they are used for, all that I know from my own master, was that this force never had been used before, but that the Elements became the force as they defeated the so called Ten dragonlords, the Direct opposite of the Elements of Symphony , from their appearance and their names are only three ever named or called in the history, but do we know about them for sure, there had been the Water Dragonlord, Agora-zaphire, the Fire Dragonlord, Raven-pyro, and the Darkness Dragonlord, Tene-ryu, these are all we know about, these dragonlords had been fighted to the time of the first encounter of Nestrell, in the Pause of the War they rised to destroy the remains of Equestria, they are gruesome creatures, spiced with the strongest magic and absolute merciless, well as the Elements managed to defeat them, they took their force and sealed them in other soulcorpses, and they sealed them away , in locations all over Equestria, as the war was fought but the land destroyed, the elements created a dimension where they created a second world, after their memories of the old world, so had been the Mirror world Equuis been created, the world on which we stand. In order to defend also this world, four of the Elements took their whole force and rised up to the new world to defend this, the few folks who had been lived down in Equestria, where under the guard of the Other five remaining Guardians, and the strongest out of them had become the Gatekeeper, even though, she was the Element of darkness, but was she also the twinsister of the Angel of Light, the Element of Light, Lumena or like you call her, Ditzy Doo!" He said and I was shocked, I knew that there had been a relationship between Jacky´s group and Ditzy, but to actually hear it from another mouth was like, wow, flattening, to know that there had been two poniey, which were as old as this world itself being in our town , the one for as long as I lived while the other one came under disguise for the last 6 years.

"So she´s really, but how does it come that she never said something!" I asked him.

"Because as she loosed her horn, she lost all her memories, how exactly that happened is still unclear but it happened 23 years ago, in these 5 years of absence, the darkness came into our land, which had been always protect from a shield as long as Lumena lived by us, but with her forgotten force, which had been half sealed in her body and one time sealed back in the Angelscore, which separated from her body, she wasn't able to restore the shield, we brought her away to the hospital in Ponyville, the nearbiest town with an professional hospital, also because she wasn´t secure here anymore, do you know who has stole her horn?" He asked us, but I had no clue.

"Her parents that time, they had been under dark magical influence, like we later found out, but we still didn´t know how the darkness was able to break through the shield, anyways, she was in adult age, means over 750 years after her rebirth, but the loss of her horn had such an effect on her, that her whole shape had been transformed, her coat changed from pure white to gray, her blue eyes changed to yellow, her whole shape of an adult mare, changed back to foaly stage, like in the state of a newborn, her memory had been completely erased or better said sealed with her own force inside her body, she became a normal pegasus without any magical force, we then decided to keep her near the hospital, and our Highpriestess took her in, she was one of the most lovely and kindest ponies in our whole land, her name is Brightlight Doo, from where Lumena became her new name, Ditzy Doo!" Finished the master and I was buff.

"So her own parents have stole her horn after they somehow came under dark influence, and Lumena became Ditzy after she lost her one half of her force, and the other had been sealed in her body, but why didn't you tried to open the seal?" I asked.

"You don´t get it and I can´t blame you for it, it's a bit complex, but since they are not real ponies, their power is always constant, there is no actual magical power who grows with the years, the magical font of the Elements is always constant as long as there is no special coremagic added to it, so if we would have opened the seal in foally age, it would have destroyed her body for sure, the force gets normaly unleashed in the Teenager stadium, only held back from bursting fully out with help of the Magical Orb, then when they are old enough or if there is a need for, they become the last bit of their splited magic, their Element core together with their second orb, the Double-force Orb!"

"And where is now this Double-force Orb!" I asked, expecting him or somepony of the other masters to have them.

"Lady Lumena´s Pet has it, the giant Dove Kuronema, one of the Symbols of old Equestria. There are in all four Legendary Birds, Kuronema the Lightdove, Temrha the Ghostcrow, Freyenya the Soulowl, and Sherezade the Angelsswan, as much as I know they all belonged to the strongest beings on the side of the good, So Kuronema belongs to Lady Lumena, Temrha to Lady Tenebra, Lady Lumena´s Twinsister, Freyenya belongs to Lord Shockwave, and Sherezade to Queen Equestria, its told that Sherezade only appears to the one which she chose out, since she´s an Angelswan she can´t be seen by everypony, the same goes for Temrha, but she so or so mostly lives in Old Equestria, better said in Tarakena , the Land of Darkness by her Mistress, Lady Tenebra!" The Master tells us, while we currently were on our way to the so called Hall of Magic, throught the dungeon, slaying here and there monsters and Pondragos down.

"You seem to know quite much about the Elements, but how are they, what are their true behaviour I mean, I know that they are polite but they are also very proud, they are extremly well skilled, and they seem to like to teach ponies in their kind of magic, as much as I see, I think that one of my Friends, Fluttershy the Element of Kindness, already has been taken under the wing of Floraya, but i´m not really sure!" I said to him.

"Well, I can tell you a bit about our Mistress and a bit about the others, but do I know from those guardians who are still down in Old Equestria , only as much as all the others know!" He answered and I was completely ear, while I trotted next to an equally interested Astralia, she listened the whole time and I was glad to came to know such an attentive pony, even though she don't really like to speak much she is always friendly, she gives off an aura of kindness and of wisdom, same as me, according to what Fluttershy once said.

" Well lady Lumena, isn´t just a very Kind person, but she is very popular in our land, everyone loved her, she is from the hardworking kind, never to shy to grab the things with own hoof or hands, depending on how she wants to be seen, she gets herself dirty and didn't care so much about clothes but does she like them too, the most of the time she wears an white tunica with an lightblue belt around her waist, her halo always seemed to be made out of pure gold, she always was the very symbol of an healthy and good mannered mind , she loved to laugh, and to dance , she loved to sing and to play on the organ of Harmony, an old instrument located in the Cathedrale of light, she was there by every Church exhibition, be it an Baptism, communion, marriage or funeral, she was always there to give blessings to newborn, to the just married couple or to give her honor to the dead ones, the young as well as the old, everyone loved her, even her parents before the faithfull day, it was a shock like you never will see again, the whole land was in deep sorrow as we from the internal eldercircle tried with all our might to hold the unleashed force back and to still save the Angels live, sure she cant die due to her immortality but to create a complete new corpse for her is very difficult and it would probably take all the power of the whole land, we managed to save her life and her force which began to transform itself in the Angelscore, while her natural born force sealed in herself, after we managed this, we brought her to ponyville where she lived there for the last 23 years.

Well the land wasn't what it was anymore, the deep sorrow brought discomfort, and mistrust with itself, causing the people to become more and more dark minded, the darkness began to creep in our heart, poverty and disease covered the land, and the discomfort rises until the first hatred came, whit the hatred came revolution against the curch , and soon we had rampages through the whole land, Darkness was something fully unkown by us and we had no clue on how to handle it, so we decided to use the force of the Angelscore to revive the shield and to banish the darkness out of our land, but did we underestimated the force of the Angelscore, we thought that together with all the elders forces united, we would be able to controll the force, but we were wrong, the power overrun us and as the darkness attacked in form of an rampaging Draconequus, we tried to use the force of the overhelming power as a weapon against it, something for what this power usually was made, but didn't we ever could controll the force and the amount we released, we felt on our own lives of how much such an Element-Alincorn body needed to hold out, the force of the light began to completely ran out of controll and it destroyed the land, we managed to evacuate the land before it collapsed, only the eight Islands had been survived, the light completely was gone , and the Angelscore destroyed, it hide itself in the dungoens to regain its force, eight pieces, together they are the Angelscore of light, their remaining force has separated and crystallised, and is hidden inside of the Hall of Purity, so when the Angel gets back the Angelscore and its light, she may be able to restore the lightshield, throw back all the darkness and maybe even to revieve or raise the land back to itself, this is our biggest wish!" The master said and I needed to hold back my tears.

"Well that was it for Lady Lumena, for Lord Shockwave, I only know so much, he is mighty in love with Lady Lumena, and he visited Lumen quite often to be honest, he is very wise and he loves to sing , day in day out, favorable in a duet with Lady Lumena, he was also very beloved here in our land and everyone always said that they both where the perfect couple and we always knew it wouldn´t last long for them to get kids, well after the Catastrophe in Dezibeltown, he lived 8 years on its own, then he lived 7 months together with Lord Venturios by Fabula, the nomad-folk of Wind, then he found the folk of Symponya, also a nomad folk , then he lived there for until 7 years , then he lived for two years alone in the mountains around ponyville, and then he came 6 years ago down to ponyville, but all I know of his life before he lived alone is, that the town where he lived had been destroyed, almost completely erased from the map, since years he wasn´t there anymore, avoiding to speak about and even to visit it anymore, he was one of the few survivers, but we don't know of how it has happened, not even Symponya knows about, they used to live there, but an internal conflict has split the folk decades before the incident and so they became nomads.

For Lord Venturios, well he mostly lives together with Fabula, the Folk of wind, or with the Stormhawks, his old flyergroup, down in the Hurricane Canyon, by his folksister, Compass rose, in his freetime he loves to dash around the sky or to write books under the synonym, Midnight Shadow!" he said and I know that I heard of that name before, that I saw it in one book before, but cant I remember which one it was.

"Do you know a title of a book from him?" I asked , the Master.

"I think the last book he wrote was Daring Doo and the Azur Statue, or something like this, he always loved to write about adventures, well he was been found by an befriended Circusdirector and his son, after he lost his horn, also he is very secretive about it but it´s understandable, no one likes to speak about something like that, well the circus director saw his talent and brought him to an befriended nomad folk, which used windmagic, that was the folk of Fabula, after Lord Venturios became older, he began to search for an place to settel down with its folk, and they found it according to history in the wide Hurricane canyon, a deadtrap for every pegasus or pony who isnt used to fly in the strongest storms, there shall also be an trainings camp for the royal guards, well the pegasi logically, so they will learn to fly constant in the wildest storms!" I was amazed, so the royal guards were train by one of the Elements of Symphony and I think it would be interesting to see RD´s expression when she get´s to know that Venturios is the Author of Daring Do.

"He is kind and proud and he has a heart of gold but is he also a joker, and he loves to fly through the strongest storm only to test his limits, his sister is always concerned about his condition and if it would go after her she would have him in the house everyday, I saw her one time and she is very shy but extremly kind!" Hmm sounds like that kind of pony from which Fluttershy could be.

"Well Lady Floraya, is a very nice person, as long as you don't destroy the nature, but when you do, you better have strong and good contidioned runninghooves, she´s in an eternal clash with Lord Shockwave, because he seems to get on her nerves with always causing from new, craters in whole Equuis, by landing too fast on the ground, bringing Lady Floraya up the palmtree, the last time I know she lives in the Everfree Forest, and she shall also have created this forest, after her folk has practically destroyed itself during an internal war, they had fought over her, one side wanted her out of the Folk , for no explicit reason, and the other side wanted her to stay, an war broke out which destroyed the whole tribe folk of Chlorophelia, leaving only two members, Lady Floraya and her Folksister Zecora Madonis, but there are rumors, according to these , that the Folk has been raised from the death, is that right?" He asked me curious.

"Yes as much as I saw, the one side of the folk who had been for Floraya has been completely revieved, but do they don't know either how it is possible, they just keep saying that Floraya must have prayed to Queen Equestria for their lives, and that the prayer had been heard, I don't know more but a few of them were with us as the wave took us here!" I siad and I shrugged, not knowing more.

"Ah so is that, well then i´m glad for her, anyway, well, now we come to the Guardians who live in Old Equestria, Ladys First, so Lady Jetfire is a little Stormwind, always there where a explosive party is, she loves to set huge spaces in flames, like her Element Fire allows her to, she is one of the best flyers out of the Elements and it´s said that she came up with the idea of calling them all Fallen Angels, and years before the incident in Pyro Town, where almost same to Dezibeltown, half of the town had been destroyed, she used to live with Pyron the Folk of fire in Pyro Town, but after the incident she vanished, its said by Lord Shockwave that she lived after the incident by the Dragons in Old Equestria, since 23 years she hadn´t set a hoof up here in Equuis, only for exactly 2 hours to fly one full circle over Dragon´s Mountain each year, then she used the portal to go back in Dragon´s Hill, down in OE, well honestly we can´t blame her, the whole case was a nasty one, according to reports, there had been a real chase for her over the whole town, as they got her they shall have slayed off her horn like by so many of the Fallen Angels, well the blast which had been created, had the power of an minor hydrogen bomb, destroyed half of the town and the town was huge, I mean really huge, as huge as the half of our land to be honest, I think you girls can imagine of how much of destruction that was!" Master Orion Belt said and I gulped, so powerfull that they destroy whole towns and even lands, I cannot imagine of how many destruction they could cause if they were in full consiousness.

"And that´s exactly why they hold themselves hidden for so long!" The Master said and I just recognized in the same moment that I had speaked my thought out loud, like so often.

"Like its been told, great power creates not only big responsibility but also big concern and mistrust under the public, the people see the overhelming force of the Elements and ask themselves if they ever will do something against them, or if they ever would be able to even stand against them when they would tick off and rampage through town or land, that's what I think has happened in both Dezibeltown and Pyrotown!" The master said but then I had an question eating inside of me.

"But then why don´t they hate, mistrust or even try to assasinate Princess Celestia or Princess Luna?" I asked and I was almost ashamed of myself for asking this question, but didn't I understand all of this .

"Because when you look at the Princesses you see the very form of them, you see how they look, you know what they do and where they live, you know exactly that they are the ruler of Equestria and that they are always fair, but when you see the Elements of Symphony, what exactly do you see by looking at them, when you see Lady Lumena for the first time what did you thought, or as you saw Lord Shockwave?" He asked me and I needed to think back.

Well I knew Ditzy always just as a kind filly, trying to live her live as best as she can, doing her job good, even when she sometimes looked as if she didn't it right or somehow she appeared out of nowhere almost Pinkie like, or she flies on the back, things like this, she was funny, kind and a wonderfull mother according to Carrot top and Miss Cherilee, and I mean Dinky is a very polite and lovely young foaly, all in all Ditzy was a bit strange in a good way but she was lovely and a friend to do everything with, if you get to know her, and then the day when I saw her and shockwave the very first time together, I saw a complete new side of her, I saw how strong she was, how she glowed and her whole appearance became cold , ice cold and dark, as she protected her daughter, or the moment she got angry and furious about the Diamond werewolf, who treated to kill her beloved daughter, the moment as I felt the first time magic at her, this signature of warm and caring magic which had also something dark on her, her eyes who became hard and absolute unmesurable from one moment to another, her look from the once cross eyed to an hard normal straight forward look.

And the same happened when I saw Jacky the first time, his appearance and his whole look screamed like total trouble , and first I thought he was only snobby or boasting like Trixie, but I got to see that everything he said was true, his power and the force of his magic was incredible and out of almost every league and after I knew him a bit longer, I got to see that he wasn't like that at all, he was caring, and lovely, I saw him playing with Dinky and the other foals, I heard from Miss Cherilee, of how Jacky practised with Dinky and the class, other than to speed teaching the lyrics, he teached them the lyrics verbaly, really trained intensive with Dinky as the frontsinger, and she made it with big success, I saw how concerned he was over both of us, Fluttershy and me, and even about Floraya as she ticked off that time in the Forest temple, but when I saw him fighting against Stone Rich there was again this hardcore darkness and this unmeasurable destructive look in his eyes, ready to kill , everytime, everywhere and everypony in his way, it made me shiver and I got myself in doubt as if the whole friend act was only façade.

"I Honestly cant really give an answer to that, he can be really scary with times, but he is also very caring and protective over his friends an the one he loves!" I said and the master snipped his fingers.

"And that's exactly it, no one can tell, Twilight, the Elements of Symphony are not only the Creator of this and the Old World, but also the Guardians over the two worlds, they do everything necessary to help holding the peace in Equestria, and when I say everything I mean everything, they participated in so many wars, that the whole reports seemed to be completely out of the air, but they are all true, they took action in more wars than you can imagine, they took themselves endless amounts of scars and handicaps, they losed more people they liked or even loved in the war than even the Princess, they fight with all their might to hold the peace in our world, with their force they create and they destroy, always for the greater good, no one can tell how they really are, so like no one can tell how they really look like, like I said they always change their appearance from time to time, and that makes the public nervous, to never know how they look, to never really know where they are and if they don't listen to them just in this moment, if they would help them when a war breaks out, or if they just help the ones who they love, the people don't trust them because they are highly afraid of them, and this fear is just normal, you also have fear sometimes from Princess Celestia for nothing, she might like to sometimes trolling a bit around or to entertain herself by joking with someponys, but is she always fair and and willing to listen to her subjects, but the people know that, they see her , she never really change her appearance big, nor does she ever really gets angry when not needed, the Princess is someone who you just cant other but love, for what she is and what she represent, but the elements, from Water and Nature and light there is plenty, if there is no sound the ponies just make it, the people just don´t know how to thank them anymore, or they think that they don't need the elements anymore, the most of them even have completely forgotten about them, or do you ever found an book which had described or even mentioned the Elements of Symphony, no because the ponies simply think that the Elements had been made by the symbol for life itself, Princess Celestia, there are also several books over centurys and decades, who state about the same thing, that Princess Celestia´s parents where the creator of this world, but that isn´t true, Queen Equestria and the Elements of Equestria have created this world, and that is a thruth that has been forgotten by the majority of this world!" The Master said and I thought about it, he was right, if the Princess never would have tell me in private and let me swear, under an thruth spell, to never tell somepony,not suited for the truth, this story, I would never would belive that it actually were true, the first time when Ditzy told me, she had seen the Queen Equestria, I don´t know how she knew, that I knew something or if it only was guessed since I am the Princess´s protegée.

"I guess I never really can say that I would be able to fully trust them but I will try my hardest to not let them hang!" I told him and he ruffled my mane.

"This is the first step on a hard way of trust, but it is a step forward after all, well anyways I guess we are here, this is the Entrance of the Hall of Magic!" The Master said as we stood infront of a giant gate, which opened almost instantly, letting out a flood of light.

"From here on can´t I come with you, here are only, fillies with an strong, unbreakable and pure heart allowed, only the ones who know magic in its purest form are able to bring back the fragment of the Angelscore!" The Master said and I looked at Astralia, and she nodded, understanding me without a word, I turned around to thank the master but he was gone.

"Eh, where is he!?" I asked dumbfounded.

"The Masters mission is done, he had waited so long for someone who is able to find the fragment of light, in order to do so, he had but a spell on himself, that his soul will be bound as long as somepony comes who is able to restore the light!" Astralia said and it were the longest sentence till I knew her.

"So you mean, he was a ghost!" I asked ready to freak out.

"I would rather call him an earth bound soul, but , yes, ghost matches better!" She said and I was dumbfounded, I just had an rather interesting and long conversation with a ghost.

"Thud!" the sound of me, fainting.

"Geez, now she´s useless until she wakes up!" I weakly heard Astralia say, or it was what I thought at least, the last thing I felt was that I was dragged towards something warm.

**Meanwhile with Rainbow dash and Venturios**

**Rainbow Dash´s Pov:**

Okay , let me get this straight, first I fly with Mr. storm throught that tornado-like storm, then we suddenly are getting chased by something black, then we get dragged by the storm and stranding or better said crashing on an unknown island, then we get attacked by some strange Cannibal ponies, then we meet such an Elder Stallion, who keep telling us something about the Hall of Loyality and dragged us into some kind of underground dungeon, then we getting attacked by giant Insects which shoots away with his storm magic, and then we stand infront of an giant Gate, which opened like from ghosthands, the Elder babbled something from that we need to go in on ourself, then that dick simply vanished in thin air, like he never existed or stood on that place at all, shitting the crap out of me, and now we are kinda stuck in an hack and slay game against the guardians in this hall, the fuck is happening here.

"Urgh, what the hell is wrong with this island!" I shouted as I blocked the giant sword of the guardian with my own, it was hard but definitely as shorter and thinner as the meat ax of my opponent.

"Stop rambling and fight like a Stallion!" yelled and still getting on my nerves.

"If you still don´t get it, I am a mare!" I yelled to the stallion who took two guardians down at once.

"And that's an excuse for what exactly, havent you seen Floraya, she´s a mare too, but she could take these suckers down like nothing!" He yelled, and I need to remind me, he was right , Floraya was a mare too.

"And what about you, aren´t you too an Element of Symphony, like Floraya is?" I mocked him, and I almost could see the veins at his neck in anger.

"As you cocky, little filly maybe havent seen, has Floraya already her full force back, mine is still split in half, as long as I havent my Stormcore, I cant create bigger things than an wolf out of wind, if only I have my Stormsythe with me, I should have heard on Compass Rose and actually bring it along!" He yelled, as he pushed back another guardian.

"Who is Compass Rose?" I asked curious.

"She´s my little folksister!" He answered bluntly.

"Aha , thanks for the info!" I said sarcastically, I looked to the side as one guardian approached me, than I saw it, in a corner stood an long staff with an long knife on it, I quick planned the thing through, then when I had the possibilitie I losened my grip on my sword and let I go while bolting towards the long staff, I grabbed it and flew over to Venturios.

"Hey Venturios, catch!" I screamed as I throw him the staff as soon as he looked.

"Thank you, its not a sythe but its better than nothing at all!" He screamed then , faster as I could see, he filled the staff with wind magic and rammed it with the uncovered end on the ground , creating a shockwave out of wind, blowing away the Guardians.

"Here we go, Zanpakuto!" He yelled, and I could see how a giant needleball out of spining wind created around the blade of the staff, I saw him jumping on one guardian , and beating it with one strike straight down to the ground, where it turned to ashes, while I watched all of this, I didn´t payed attention to my own surroundings, as suddenly I got hit by an guardian, he punched my his fist right in the face.

"Rainbow dash!" I heard it coming from him, I heard how the guardian stomped over the ground and I saw it coming but wasn't I prepared for the impact, I felt how the air got pressed out of my lungs, I felt how I suddenly had a metallic wet taste in my mouth, and I didnt like it a bit, but the thing what I felt the most was the pain in my guts, as that asshole stomped me right in my stomach, sending me flying a few meter, I prepared for the impact with the hard ground, …., but it never came, I felt how strong hoofs wrapped around me,and I heard a thud and a groan, I managed to open my eyes a bit, I saw him screaming in my face, blood running down his cheek, I think I smiled, with my cocky smile, because he smiled to, behind him I saw suddenly a guardian, and I was bright awake from one second to the other.

"Watch out!" I screamed but it was too late, the sword already stabbed through his body, I saw how his blood crashed out of his muzzle, I saw how the sword stuck out of his chest, I saw how he smiled, like an sick idiot, I looked behind as I heard screams, I saw how those guardians became what they deserved as the long staff with the giant blade on it, pierced right through their bodys, by getting accelerate by Ventus stormpower, turning them to ashes, but I hadn´t time to enjoy and to celebrate, as I felt a weight on my shoulder, I felt Venturios head on my shoulder, he panted hard and I felt how the blood soaked my coat.

"Go , get the Fragment of light, I am okay, you don´t need me as burden, you must find the light, go and get it!" He said weakly , I saw his smile but I also saw how the light began to fade out of his eyes, no , that can´t be true.

"Fuck you, you don´t die here, got it, you live, You will live, you got to live!" I screamed as I suddenly felt a weatness on my cheeck, I don´t know if it was because of my pain, but I told me that it was okay to cry, to throw my pride away when I want to save somepony, when I see somepony who gives up.

"Don´t you dare to leave me alone, don´t you dare to die, I will not see that, you don't give up got it!" I said as I ripped the sword out of his chest, I opened my medical bag and found what I searched, luckily Venturios told me to take first aid material with me, when he woke me up back then , when our journey began, I stabilized him in an upright position and began to wrap the bandage around his torso, I was afraid that he might got an infection, or that he already had lost too much blood , so I zipped up his vest and put it down, and , yes I admit, I never saw a colt beside of Big Macintosh, with such fine muscles, every of his muscle I could feel, he was very good looking too, to be honest, i blushed the moment I thought that, but it was true, he wansn´t just an realy good flier, flying through the storm like nothing, but he also was indeed very good looking, not that I actually see me with him, but if one was at least a bit healthy in the head, they would admire him for his body, even better trained and shaped than Soarin´s, and his coat, I thought it would feel rough and hard from all the little treatment he did in the last few days since I know him, but no, his coat was, well, soft and fluffy, more like a newborn pegasus, but it can´t be, that he has such a soft coat, or did I just felt that, because my senses are still in a rush by the hurt of this armed foot, who sended me across the room.

"No that cant be!" I said after I was done with wrapping, I looked down at him, laying my head gently at his chest, to hear his heartbeat, it still slayed, I listen to it.

"Boooboom, boooboom,boooboom!" it was a constant thumbing and it was , actually nice to listen to, I layed my head on his chest to listen more, and it slayed, I don´t know how long I sat there like this, but I was glad, I don´t know how it happened, or why I didn´t finished my mission, but all I knew was that I didn´t wanted to, I don´t want to do a mission if I don't know that my friends are safe, I don't know where the others are, but I don´t want to lose now the last remaining one, Venturios was the only one I have for the moment, to lose him is something in don't wanted at all, because I don´t know where I will end without him, and if I ever can return, to come and saving him , how could I go further when I needed to leave him behind.

"I will stay by your side, I don´t leave because I care about you, I don´t care about the fragment of Light or whatever, you are the only one I still have, I will not go away, how can I ever leave a man behind, when we shall find this core , we doing it together, we will leave this dungeon together, and that is my last word!" I said still having my head on his chest, I suddenly felt how his hearbeat changed, it changed from slow to fast, I felt warmth coming from my saddlebag, I opened and looked inside, I saw how the element began to shine and to rise out of the saddlebag and wrapped itself around my neck, I felt a warmth rush through my body, and I almost saw the glowing in my hooves, I don´t know how but I knew suddenly exactly what I shall do.

"Don´t you dare to die, I will not leave you down here!" I said as I put my hands on his wounded chest, I felt how the warmth traveled trough my body and over my hooves into his chest, he began to shine and I suddenly had a feeling that every thing would be alright, the light still shined and I put my head back at his chest, again hearing the constant slaying of his heartbeat.

As soon as the light came, it faded away again, and I suddenly felt another warmth, coming from somewere else, I saw a shadow behind me and I was ready to freak out, but before I could do I recognized that it was my own, I looked behind me, to be greaten by an bird, a bird of light to be precise, it was bigger than every bird I ever saw.

"Element of Loyality, you have proven that you are worth ,for what this Hall held in for you, you have proven that the live of your mans is much more important to you then the biggest treasure, not only once but twice, also as you decided to help your friends instead of joining the shadowbolts, or that time as you wanted to help your hometown, even though you made a wrong chose because it was only a trick, but it had showed me that you always want to help everyone when its needed, I have looked in your soul, Elementbearer, and I saw light in you, the light of Loyality, and so be it, from this time on, you are the Bearer of the Light of Loyality, so long until its time to give the light back to the one it rightfull belongs!" The bird said and I suddenly saw a lightsphere floating towards me, it floated right into my hoofs, and as I touched my hoof the light faded, revealing an piece of an amulett made out of pure gold, I sensed an strong feeling from it, and a gentle heat radiated from it.

"Take this fragment of light, and fullfill your mission, we will see each other again soon !" The bird sayd and suddenly my vision became blur, I fainted and I felt how my head gently touched Venturios chest , again, I smiled.

**Meanwhile in the hall of Generosity:**

**Rarity´s pov:**

I hate it here, since we arrived on the rocktower, and entered the hall, things had going mighty downhill.

"How could it come so far?" I asked myself since I landed in this stinky old Armor, but was it better than being stabed to death by those little suckers who kept coming at us with their forks, little monstrosities of something looking like lyzards with giant forks, I fighted against them but wasn´t I very good in fighting with an sword anyway, nor did I knew anykind of battlemagic to defeat them, Pinkie however simply jumped around and somehow manged that she landed on one of those things head, planting it down, or she jumped just a moment before two of them could catch her, causing them to collide with each other, Spike, well Spike was another case, he simply burned the lyzards butt.

"I hate this Island!" I said after we finally managed, well or better said pinkie and Spike managed to get those things all down from me and over the edge of the plateform on which we fighted.

"Wow this was one funny game!" Pinkie said not even the slightest bit outpowered.

"Well it wasn´t that bad , I could had been worse, like when the plateform suddenly begins to literally melt by an lava sea under us!" Spike said and I looked at him, with a doubting glare.

"I will not even ask what for videogames Luna brought last time, you, twillight and her had an videogame session.

"I had invited you but you wouldn´t at all, you were busy to cry again over Blueblood because he didn´t replied your love!" Spike said with an spicy amount of sarcasm.

"I´m sorry that I at least wanted to try it again, but I learnt my lesson he is and will always be an butt!" I said with determination, that asshole is realy a number , just because he is a prince he behaves like the greatest snob on earth and constantly want me to do everything for him.

"Didn´t I told you so from earlier!" Spike said, and I need to say, he was right, he did said it earlier.

"I guess so, well thanks anyway, and,….!" Suddenthe whole room , which we just entered began to shook violently, I looked behind only to see how the Gate behind us closed by an big Stonewall.

"OH,nonononononoononononoooooooo o!" I tried to held it up with my magic, but I was way too weak, I should have learned more than just fashionmagic, geez.

"This cant be good!" I siad as I looked in front of us, there layed something looking like a giant armor, I reaylly hope she does not what I think it does.

"Uahahhhhhrg!" Suddenly the Armor came in motion, and I beated myself mentally up for my thought, the armor began to raise and faster than I knew, a giant Knight stand before us, he was at least twenty feet high.

"Meeeeeeeeep!" I made as I looked how that thing stood in fron of us with a giant sword, from a bread of ten hooves, his eyes were from a strong yellow and its pupils from an evil red, looking at us, I shivered and I must say this, as much unladylike that is, but it I almost shitted my not existent pants.

The Knight raised its sword and froze in that position, for a while, I was curious as if it had been stopped, but faster than my thought came, I got to learn that that thing simply played with us, I suddenly felt his glare at us and I just had one secodn to throw spike in ther opposide direction and to jump before the sword crashed at the spot we stood just a second ago, I looked behind and I saw how the sowrd sudenly came behind me , ripping up the wall, who , like from magic repaired itself instantly, I runned, as fast as the armor I was in allowed me.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!", I scramed with tears in my eyes, I suddenly heard some other sound, and I looked behind me, what I saw was even more gruesome, the Knight had changed the swords hold and it aimed now with the blade-side at me, while ripping the wall with the end, when I look at the whole diameter of this round hall, and where this Knight stays, I must say that there is no escape, the thing stands right in the middle of the room, using the full diameter to attack.

"Why is this happening to me!" I screamed as I ducked, the sword raced over me, and I was glad, but now I saw how it was behind Pinkie and Spike.

"Oh no, you don´t!" I screamed and laucnhed for both of them, I managed to get a grip on them, I honestly have no clue from where exactly this rush of adrenaline came, but all I know, is that I mangaded to jump back and under the sword I waited before it changed its hold again and I decided to simply running behind the sword, but to be honest, I should have known that my calculation was for an ass, because as soon as I runned two full rounds, the blade stopped, and what I saw now was the greatest horror ever, the knight took out of a shade from his back another sword in the other hand, and as soon as it ripped the wall to the exact same high, the sword we had runned behind , changed its direction and manner to be hold and it chased now behind us.

"Ohh nuuuuuuuuuu!" I screamed as I runned away, but what came next gave me almost the rest, the other sword which I saw earlier, came racing at me, how was that even possible, I jumped with the others and like in a dance I jumped just right in an horizontal manner as both swords crashed over and under me and the others, missing us for an hairs breed, I came up back on my feet, I looked at the Knight and I saw what I thought would never happen to me, the Knight had transformed into an tower with Swords on arms in every height and on every direction, making it impossible to hide, I looked upwards as how hight I got, that's when I saw it, above the tower was an opening, a tiny little opening fit for letting a pony throught.

"Guys, we need to get out of, here, and I know just the right thing to do, we need to jump over the swords upwards to the opening up there!" I said to them as I raced for the first sword, luckily as soon as it came it turned itself in the vertical maner, allowing us to jump on it holding ourself on the flat edge of the sword, suddenly it turned in the horizontal way just as I thought, I looked back to the direction we runned, and just as I thought the next sword came on us in the vertical style, ever so further we switched the swords and we managed to come high above the ground, it only lasted one last sword before we coul manage to go throught the opening.

"Alright now it counts , when I say now, you jump okay!" I screamed to the others who nodded.

"1-2-3, now !" I screamed as we were just a few centimeters from the opening, I managed to get a good grip on the ceiling, but just in the moment we jumped, something unexpected happened, the sword turned from horizontal to vertical, and Spike, fall not being able to hold himself any longer.

"Aaaaaah!" He screamed as he fall down, getting hit by several swords, and finally landing on one, not so far away from the ground, I didn't saw him moving, I was pretty sure he was unconsious.

"Spike!" I screamed as I jumped back down after him, I jumped over swords until I was next to him, I saw the other sword coming in our direction, I felt a rush in my head, the adrenaline flew through my brain, I clenched my teeths.

"Here we go on the whole!" I siad with a determination I rarely ever had, I levitade spike on my back and and a rope out of my saddlebag, I wrapped it around my waist and around spike, tightly to hold him in place.

"Alright, here we go!" I screamed as I again jumped upwards like a mountain-goat, jumps up on rocks to climb up on a mountain.

"Pinkie, you ned to help me , I don't can this alone!" I siad as I was again on the last sword, I looked at her and she smiled, her hooves ready to grab me.

"On 3, 1-2-3, jump!" She screamed and I jumped in the right moment, a second before the sword turned itself again, I hung on Pinkies hooves and litteraly on my own and Spike´s dear life.

"Don´t let go!" Pinkie screamed as she struggled to pull me upwards.

"Darling , I never even thought of that, to do!" I said as I tried to swing myself upwards, I managed to push mysellf upwards with help of the swords who ame back, I place my rearhoof on it and jumped, and I was throught.

"Phew, finally we are all out of danger!" Pinkie said, but if it just were true.

"R-Rarity!" A weak voice sounded, I looked at spike, after I put him on the ground , he had a huge hole on his head, losing too much blood at once, he was pale, extremly pale.

"NO SPIKE DON'T DIE; PLEASE DON´T DIE ; I BEG YOU DON'T DIE!" I screamed, with true tears in my eyes.

"Rarity, i-i-I just, wa- anted to te-ell you, that I a-always l-loved you!" The weak dragon said , and it ripped my heart out to see him like this, he was my not my Spikey, wikey, not like this, he was always so liveable, unbearable to hold still always next to me or Twillight, always helping everyone, the ment he confessed the first time his love, I thought he had just a crush, that time as he transformed back from the giant greedy dragon to his own self, I thought it was just a crush but it felt good to hear it, but now, so weak he was, and he told me the whole truth on his dead bed,…, no, I don´t let him go, I will not see that he dies in my arms after I finally see , when I finally had understood that he was the right one, he wasn´t the baby dragon anymore, he was an teenage dragon, and he was in love with me, and little I knew that I was also always in love with him too, I never would have guessed that he almost need to die to finnaly let myself admitting the truth, but here I was , frantically searching for something to say, for something that may save his life, like a wonder.

"Don't say this, never say this again!" I screamed at him, and he looked at me with weak eyes.

"But i-it´s the t-truth, i-l-l-love,….,!" He said, but I cut him off.

"Don´t you dare to say this now, I will not allow you to tell me this here on your deadbed, I will make you fit again, and nthen you tell me this for real, without weakness, but with your whole passion in your voice, got it!" I screamed, I saw how he closed his eyes, how they falled close, how he fall asleep, to sleep forever, but not with me.

"Nooooooooo Spike, don´t fall asleep!" I screamed as I searched in my medicbag, the one which little Appelbloom gave me, I emptied the whole content out, spilling it all over the ground until I found it, the glass bottle with the red liquid, I popped up the lock and hold it on his mouth, but he didn´t drank it half of the liquid flew over his cheek, he was too weak, his chest lifted weakly, almost not visible, to a point where it soon stopped.

"I guess I have no other choice!" I said to myself, as I emptied the whole puttle in my mout, I opened Spike mouth, and sat him in an upright position, and before anyone could say something I pushed my lips on his, and let the Liquid flowing in his mouth, it was the most unladylikest thing I ever did, but I cared a shit about it right now.

I still at my lips on his, as I felt how the life came back at him, I felt how he began to breath through his nostrils again, I touched the back of his head, the hole had vanished, the Liquid worked, just perfectly, I felt how he breathed hard but relaxed, his hearbeat increased, as he opned his eyes, I took my lips away letting him breath through his mouth, he looked at me in wonder , then he smiled.

"I thank you, Rarity you have saved my life!" he said to me and he nuzzled his head on my chest, I was flattened.

"How could I let my love dying , in the moment I felt out of your feelings!" I said to him, while carresing his head, he looked up on me and I leaned in, closing my eyes, it doesent last long before I felt his soft lips on mine, the world and the time stood still, for me, everything around don´t mattered at all, only Spike, whos was in my arms, kissing me, I felt suddenly a heat radiating out of my Saddlebag, I parted away from spikes lips, to look at what happened, I opened my saddlebag and I saw the Element of Generosity floating outside, it wrapped itself on my neck.

"What the?" I asked as I saw light in front of us, I looked and what I saw was amazing and so beautiful, in front of us, a giant Bird, better said a dove,illuminated out of light, floated, her wings spreaded, gently in the air.

" Bearer of the Element of Generosity, the Light has chosen you, and I have looked in your heart, you are a very generous person and you showed this often, you can be snobby but are you always generous to others, as long as you are not under dark influence or tricked by the darkness, the light your spread and the love you shared , the life you gave in order to save your beloved one, is a quality which this hall is made of, Bearer of the Element, you have been chosen to bear the Light of Generosity, as long until you give it back to its rightfull owner!" The dove said, and I saw an Lightsphere floating at us, it landed in the palm of my hooves, and the light faded, revealing an Fragment of an amulett made of pure gold.

"Bearer of the Element, take this Fragment of light, and save this land, help with all your might to bring the light back to its rightfull owner, until then, may Luck, Love and Light , always be by your side, we will sure see each other again!" The dove said before she vanished in a strong burst of light, illuminating the whole hall, we were in, as soon as the light faded away I got to see that we were outside of this hall, back in front of the entrance to the dungeon.

"Well that was,…., awesome!" Pinkie said, and she jumped up, suddenly she gasped.

"Guys look at this!" She screamed I looked and I saw how a giant Pillar of Light, shooted out of the direction we just came, I runned with the other trought the forest, in the direction of the pillar, we came out on a beach and I could see that this wasn't the only pillar, on an island not far from here raised a second pillar of light.

"I guess that means that also somepony else must have found an Fragment of light!" I siad to them and they nodded, I heard a cracking of an dry branch behind us, and suddenly I saw how the giant bugs creeped up behind us.

"Oh gosh no!" I screamed but before they could attack, the light of the Pillar hit them , and they transformed and what I saw was something I never saw before, a whole unknown magic for me, but the giant bugs transformed the shell fell of and the whole shaped shrunked until it was as big as a pony and also so shaped, it seemed that all the bugs transformed themselves intoponys, orr wait, when the light transforms them, thn I should better say, transforms them back into ponys.

"Do you think this are,…?" Spike asked and I nodded.

"Yes, that were the true habitants of this island!" I siad as infront of us a horde of Angelpegasi stood, with the elder from before in front.

"We thank you Bearer of the Light of Generosity, we thank you a million time, you have released the habitants fro their dark influence and changed them back to what they are, I can´t say how gratefull I am!" The Elder said as he bowed before, me, then he looked up to the in the sky I looked up too and saw that over our Island the dark clouds had faded, revealing a clear starlit sky.

"Its wonderfull!" Spike said, I felt how he took my hoof, I blushed.

"But not as wonderfull as you are!" He finished and I melted on the inside, I took him in my amrs and kissed him on his lips, fully aware that we had been watched by Pinkie and all those other ponies, but I didn´t cared at all.

"Well my mission seems to be done, and I finally can rest in piece, just make sure that this land again can bloom up in the light of the Angel!" The Elder said as we looked at him.

"Thank you , hey you never told us your name!" I yelled as he suddenly began to fade away.

"My Name is, Astral Shine, I was the former Priest of the Hall of Generosity!" The Elder said and suddenly he was away, I wasn´t even rally shocked about that, I admit I didn´t ever thought I would speak or even ever see a ghost but I at least an say that he was friendly , polite and really caring.

"Thank you master Astral Shine, for everything!" I whispered as I hugged Spike, while we walked back on the island, celebrating with the other ponies.

**A/N: and done, phew this was one long Chapter and I hope you have enjoyed this bit of RD x Venturios romance, and the Final Spike x Rarity love scene, also maybe the constant asking from Twillight to bring a bit of light behind the Elements of Symphony, anyway I would love to read your all reviews, really I constantly beg you for writing me something but n one does it, but at least I know that someone does read the story after all, but I would like if I havea few more faves and followers maybe even a few private messages and reviews. Until then, we see each other at the next chapter.**


	17. The Price of Kindness, Dragonforce

**Derpy Hooves**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**A/N: hello here I am again, today we come to Fluttershy and we will see how she gains the force of her Light, and we will see an old friend again, are you ready for an crazy ride for sure.**

**Chapter 17: The scars of kindness, the Light of kindness, Dragonforce received, ****scaled reinforcement****.**

**Fluttershy´s pov:**

We were currently on our way through the Lantern Forest, it was an very beautiful and equaly peacefull forest, though, but then again it was almost a little bit too peace full.

"So, Candellight, you said you know my mother , how so?" I asked her curious.

"You Mother , came one day when the Elder of the tribe met with the Highpriestess, as the represantives of the different folks, the Elder or the leaders of each folk need to travel from time to time together, to discuss the order in the land, with the princesses, or even with the Elements when they have time, which isn´t always the case, since years it haven given a real Elder council anymore, I know a few Elders or Leaders by the name, there were Miss Healleaf Dryade, your grandmother, and Master Ebony Shield, Lady Floraya´s Father, then Our leader, Mistress Brightlight Doo, the only survivor of the Eldercouncil of Lumoria, Master Pounding Beat, from Symponya and Master Air Blade, from Fabula. These are the only one I really know, all the other shall, according to the history, only rule the council down in Old Equestria!" Candellight said, pausing to let me take it in, I nodded to tell her she may continue.

"I met her a few years ago from now, as I as the leader of the acolytes, and so as one of the Assistants of Mistress Brightlight, she that time came together with Mistress Healleaf and Master Ebony Shield to the Council of the Elders, as help as well as a bodyguard, we liked each other by one blink, and soon we became friends, we laughed together and told each other stories out of our hometown as much as we had time for it, after the council she needed to go back to their tribe, but we promised to see each other again, so we did, for several years and then ten years later, from the day when we first met, she came to me, but this time she came in an awefull state, shacking like leaf, she said that she had a request, she said that she saw coming unholy forces, taking over the land, it may be coming in a few decades but when it comes then the Land of Equestria and even old Equestria will getting shook in a fight which this world never had seen before, she said that she don´t know what else to do, no one really belives her, but I did!" Candlelight said making me curious of why.

"Why were you the only one who belived her that time, when not even her own family belived her!" I asked her.

"Because I saw it too, in a dream I saw what the future will bring, I saw death andchaos, but I also saw light, I saw how our strongest beings fought for the light in our world, to fight the darkness and bring the light and peace again, I saw that not only the Elements of Symphony but also of Harmony, were loose to fight for our world!" She answered as she sat herself on a fallen tree.

"Your Mother came too me , for asking me to keep something with me, something for her baby , when the time has come and she were old enough to return to her tribe, and old enough to come with her own grandmother to the Eldercouncil, but like you know, that had never become the case, both, Chlorophelia and Lumoria had managed to almost erase themselves, by fighting with each other, the survivors of our land had been overrun by their darkness, so me, but the treasure I had guarded so long under several spells, it was the last what I saw from your mother, and now you are here, and I am willing to give what rightful belongs to you!" Candellight said.

She held up her arms, and mumbled something, suddenly a bright lightsphere created itself out of nowhere , it got bigger until it luminated a good piece of the forest.

"Grab inside and take what is yours!" Candlelight said, and I did so, shyly I grabbed inside, I began to touch around unbtil I felt some facrib in my one hoof and something hard and long in my other, I took both out of the light sphere, I looked at it, it was some kind of a poncho, as well as a flute.

"thanks for sure but, what exactly are these!" I asked her confused.

"These are a poncho made out of the naturals minerals, and drenched in a mixture to better take over the magical force of the nature, it looks a bit, how to say funny but I think your mother would have gave it too you when it were useless, anyways, and this here is a very special and rare flute, its called `the flute of the tamers´, its said that she has the ability to reach every creature on this world, bringing it under controll of the user, but only as long as the user already had been know this creature for long time, and only to the ones who she or him had been kind to it!" candlelight said and I was impressed.

"This is amazing, but does it work?"

"Well , you play the flute while you think about the creature, and when the song reach it, there is no holding again, the creature can´t other but follow the echo of the fluteplay, it will come as soon as possible!" She said and I was in awe.

"I thank you so much for it!" I said as I bowed infront of her.

"You are so much like her!" Candlelight said getting me a bit confused.

"Who do you mean?"

"Your mother of course, she also always had the attitude to bow before everyone, to say thanks!" Candlelight laughed, jumping from the tree.

"Well I think we better keep going, not, after all, we have a mission to accomplish!" She said with fire of passion in her eyes, she sure was a funny person and I can see why my mother liked her much.

"You are right lets go!" I siad, and so we walked further, me in my new poncho and I admit, it was nice to wear him, even then he was a bit, well what to say, too cute, but it was after all made from love by my mother, so I cannot complain, and I feel how the elemental force of the nature begins to fill every inch of it, it added itself to my own force, though I don't know much spells but Floraya had show me how to manipulate the forest, and how to make such a terrain to your advantage.

"So Fluttershy , now I have some question on you, how is your mother?" Candlelight asked out of the blue.

"She, well , she is , uhmmm, no there anymore!" I said shyly and sad.

"Oh no, don´t tell me she´s,…., you know,….., dead!" Candlelight asked, and I could hear hurt and deep sorrow in her voice, she began to cry as I nodded.

"I´m, so , so sorry, I didn´t mean to rip up old wounds!" She said apologizing to me.

"Oh no, don't be sorry, you couldn´t know it, but it´s okay, she is now on a better place, up in heaven!" I siad as Iwe laid in one each arms crying, comforting each other.

"I guess, so, did, did she ever mentioned me?" She asked and I thought about it, and I need to say, yes she had mentioned her very often when I was with her.

"Actually yes, mostly in the sentence, `I still remember Candlelight, she often had the tendence to…,´ and so further, but now that I now I also saw a few photos of you and her standing on our comodes, I always thought it were her sister, but now i´seeing that it had been you, but I can say whenever she thought about you, her face brighted up!" I said and she laughed from heart.

"yes that sounds like her!" Candlelight said as she walked a bit infront, suddenly something big came flying in her direction, knocking her out cold.

"CANDLELIGHT!" I screamed in horror, as I saw what happened, I wanted to run to her but, suddenly something big and , awefull got in my way.

"Groaaaar!" The thing, looking like an giant predatory bird, screamed in such an eardeafing manner that I wanted to run away, but I couldn´t, he still had Candlelight in his power, I cannot run away and leave her here to die, that is unacceptable.

"Who are you and why are you hurting my friend!" I shouted out to the creature.

"I am the guardian of this forest and no one has the right to enter the Hall of Kindness without my allowance, you friend here walked over the entrance without asking, she has to be punished, but you are free to leave!" The Bird said.

"No, the hell I do, this is my friend there, who you knocked out, of course I will not leave without her!" I said as I launched for Candlelight, but a giant tail slapped me very hurtfull in the stomach, sending me flying, for several meters.

"Is that all you can do, you don´t think this will stop me, if you want her you first need to kill me!" I said, weakly standing up and yes, I knew about the consequences of these words, but I will not let her die.

"So be it, if that is your wish!" The bird said, and launched for me, I summoned my wood sword and pepared to attack.

"En guarde!" I screamed as I jumped up on the head of it, but before I managed to land, it catched me in his claw, almost squeenzing me to death, but luckily, the poncho reacted from itself, creating roots around me , which pushed the claw open, so I was able to slip through the claw, thank you mom.

"Prepare yourself!" I screamed as I launched for him, he hold up a claw and beated it in my direction, in the last moment I opened my winds and doged the claw for only a hairs breed, I flew through his legs, and stopped in front of Candlelight.

"Never again you take on my friends!" I screamed, and yes I maybe entered the hall of Kindness, though I do not see any kind of hall standing here.

"Now you made the same foalish mistake as your friend, so I will show no mercy to you anymore!" The thing said and it launched again for me, I swung my sword and transformed it into a whip made of a thorn vine.

"Bring it on!" I screamed, and beated the whip, spiced with heavy naturemagic, in his face, it yelped and bolted back, his eyes became deadly red, now I know I made im angry.

"You gonna regrett this , pegasus!" He said with venom and disgust.

" Like I said bring it on, you ugly exemple of an giant cockatrice!" I shouted, and it pissed him off.

"I am an aerodactyl, how dare you to compare me with such an loser creature like a cockatrice!" He said sending me a bolt of fire, I cached it with my whip, turned around and sanded it back to him, he simply beat it out of the way , right into a tree.

"Because of you I have injured my homeforest!" He screamed, madly, launching for both of, us I stand infront of Candlelight, ready to take the blow, wich came with immesurable pain, his claws ipped open my flesh and I was sure this going to end bad.

"You seem to be already out of breath, I really ask myself why you keep doing this to yourself, all the other who ever tried had been cowards who rather run away then fighting for the others, all of them, you see around here, all of those trees , around the hall where ones ponies who had showed me how much of cowards and betrayers they are, all of the runned away, expect of you!" The thing said, and I was in shock, should that mean that the tree he shoot down, had been once a pony.

"So you transformed all the ponies into trees!" I said, I cant belive it, how could he, how could he be so cruel, no one wants to die, no one wants to fight an already lost fight, you can say the one were a coward but there is absolutly no reason why to blame him for, why blaming him, because he loves life, because he didn´t helped his friend, when the other is already half dead, because he runned away when the other told him to do so, because he knew, he has no chance of surviving at all, because the coward maybe has a family, maybe he wants to see his little daughter and his little son again, maybe he wants to live for the one he loves, maybe even to help the dead or transformed ones family.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TRANSFORM PONIES OR TO JUDGE PONIES BY THEIR BEHAVIOUR!" I screamed and I felt how all of my emotion became free, all my rage, all my sorrow for these lost soul, all the pain I felt , for both, Candlelight and me, all of this became unleashed.

"Tell me what do you want, so you let all the ponies go!" I shouted at him, and he laughed.

"Haha, do you really think you can make deals, in your situation, well it´s the first time someone did that, so I will kind, I will tell you what I want, I will take you and transform you into a tree, in return, I will let your friend go, how is that, are you still thinking about making deals!" He asked but I was determined.

"No, thats not how I make deals!" I screamed and he was buff.

"So you are willing to do that deal but the condition don´t suit you, well then let me hear you, how you want the deal!" The Bird said.

"I will give you myself, and the elment of Kindness, one of the Six Elements of Harmony, in return you transform all the ponies you made to trees back and let them leaving this forest together with Candlelight, that is the only deal I make!".

"Well, I must get a thought to that, the Element of Kindness I have heard about them, it has mighty forces of acient time, it could double my force for sure!" The bird mumured all too loud.

"Okay I gave it a thought and I will make the deal, but before I completely agree I will see the Element of Harmony!" The bird says.

"I have it here!" I said as I took it out, I showed him the element, he took it in his claw and inspected it closly.

"Alright, the first part of the deal has come from your side, so I will do my part too!" He said, he took a deep breath, and let out such an earpiercing screem, I am sure you can hear it on all the other islands too.

I saw how suddenly how the trees all around me, began to shrink , they loosed their form and took the shape of ponies, and in another blink they all had returned to their usual form.

"What the heck is going on?" Some asked.

"We are back to normal!" Other shouted.

"Yes you are indeed, and you can thank this filly over here, in order to save you all , and her friend, she has made a deal that she gives me a precious treasure and herself fre to use as what I want, all of you who had runned away, cowardly and without second thought, all of you should take yourself an exemple on this filly, who brought up the courage to fight me, to fight for the life of her friend over here, who fighted and made deals for the live of all of you, all of look good at her, thank her one last time, because she has saved you all, all of you are free to go, but always remember, what your freedom has cost to this filly!" The bird said and I must admit, he wasn't even that scary now, he was more like some kind of teacher now.

"Well then fluttershy, come with me!" He said and I followed him.

"Please, take her with you, and be carefull, okay!" I said to the one who picked up Candlelight, which came back to her senses slowly.

"What is going, wait where am I, wait whats going on here, Fluttershy, let me go, Fluttershy!" She screamed as she saw me walking away with the bird. I tried to block her voice out, I will not regret my decision.

"I´m sorry Floraya, Grandma healleaf, I´m sorry my friends, I´m sorry,…., Mother!" I cried silently.

"Here we are, I have searched an very peacefull and beautiful place for you, such a trophy like you can´t simply put by some other random trees!" He said, as he gently looked at me, seriously , when he was in no bad mood, he actually was really kind.

"Thanks that you let the others free!"

"Hey, I may be a monster or guardian of the hall of kindness, but I do hold my promises, when I one time gave it!" He said, he stroked my mane.

"You are a goo dand very kind filly, Fluttershy, and I am somehow sorry to turn you into an Tree!" He said, but I knew he would do it anyway.

"Its okay, I have done what I can to help the others, I am ready , and to be honest, it always kinda was my dream to be a tree, so peacfull and still growing and even full of life at all.

" I will make you an beautiful tree, so spread your wings !" He said and I did as told, I spread my wings and I heard him singing some kind of tune.

"Goodbye Fluttershy!" He said gently, as suddenly I felt how my legs became heavier, I looked down on me to see how I turned myself into a tree.

"Goodbye mister Aerodactyl!" I said and he nuzzled my cheek, he after all also did only his job.

Silence, all I heard after I had become fully a tree was silence, and my mind was blank and my vision not better, I only saw black.

Wait, only, no ther was something, there was a small dot of light infront of me, what was this.

I wanted to look closer but I wasn't able to.

"Hey you, who are you, what are you doing here, can you come closer?" I asked and it seemed to hear me, because it indeed came closer.

"Who are you, what are you?" I asked until the thing suddenly, sat on my nose, it was a Butterfly, made of Light,….., wait my nose, how do I know it was my nose, better said how do I see that it was my nose.

I looked around to see that I actually wasn't really a tree anymore, but I was to hal myself again, suddenly a bright light blinded me, I squinted my eyes, until I felt a gentle warm breeze coming from the light, I opened my eyes to be again greated by an bird, better said , by an Dove this time.

"Bearer of the Element of Kindness, I am the Lightdove Kuronema, and I looked in your heart, I saw the very spirit of kindness and you deserve the name Element of Harmony with every cell of your body, you are the very impersonating of kindness, and even your last act, sacrificing yourself for helping other, and in the end befriend yourself with the enemy, is the purest act of Kidness, I ever had seen, you are more than fit to bear this Fragment of the Angelscore, so you may be able to return it to it´s rightfull owner, you are more than fit to be the bearer of the Light of Kindness!" The Dove said, and suddenly ther was the Butterfly again and , well he seemed to get brighter, as bright as the Light of the dove, it floated into my hoofs, which suddenly turned back to normal, I saw how my whole body turned to normal again, I was free, I looked down only to see how the light faded away and in my hooves, laid the Fragment of light, looking like an quarter piece of an sphere.

"But, wait, you can´t turn me back, what when the guardian sees, he will think I cheated on him, and then he will turn all the ponies back into trees!" I said, but the lightdove only chuckled, this wasn´t funny.

"Calm yourself dear Fluttershy, I am fully aware of what happens here!" The lightdove said, but it had suddenly the voice of the Aerodactyl, who was that possible.

"You, you are the Aerodactyl, but how!" I asked confused and the lightdove chuckled again.

"I am not only the Pet of my Mistress Lumena, but also the Guardian of her force when she is in foaly stadium, so I am logically also the guardian of all the Fragments, I am formless like the light, we legendary Birds only take shape for being able to interact in this world!" She said, and I admit, she was very Beautiful, and she was , giant, in comparsion to normal and regular Birds.

"But what now, I mean what am I doing now?" I asked her.

"Well its up to, you but I just want to tell you that your mentor is still in a fight with a very mightfull person and I think she might, could use some help!" The Lightdove said as she began to rise higher.

"Wait, will I ever see you again!" I asked her, and she nodded.

"That will happen for sure, but now go my little friend, go and help your friends, in order to save this land!" She said.

"I have one last question!" I quickly said.

"You said earlier , that we have entered the Hall of Kindness without any right, but I know that Candlelight and I never entered a temple while walking through the forest?" I asked confused.

"Dearest Fluttershy, as same as the light can change always, it had been never said that the Hall mutst being made of Stone, nor Steel!" She said and so she flew away, I looked after her and then I saw it, over me I could only see Leaves.

"So that is what they meaned!" I muttered as I took my things, means my Flute and my Saddlebag, and oh god no, where is the Element of Kindness.

"Oh no, I have lost it" I said as I bgan to cry, but suddenly I felt a heat coming from my neck, I looked down and touched it , only to feel somint heavy and forcefull, made of metal.

"Oh gosh, thanks I thought it were lost forever!" I said as I looked into my own mirropicture, in the golden surface, and I must admit, I do look cute with my Poncho.

"Thank you mom!" I said as I flew off, in direction beach, suddenly something illuminated the Sky behind me, I looked and saw how a giant Lightpillar, raised itself skywards, it illuminated the whole island and the clouds over my head began to fade away revealing a starlit heaven, I saw then two other lightpillars.

"I guess that the others must have found also some Fragments, well according to Candlelight there are eight Islands plus one in the middle, that means that there are still five Fragments to find, I hope we can make it in time!" I said as I flew in direction beach, coming ever so closer, I really ask how it looked downwards by Floraya.

I came closer to the beach, and what I saw , was even more blank horror for me, the forest, had almost being burned to the ground, along the coast almost no tree stood anymore.

"Oh no—o-ooooo!" I screamed as I scurried downwards.

I came down and saw all the fire, all the fallen trees, and dead animals, and along the beach you could see only fallen trees and destroyed land.

"What has happened here!" I shouted in horror.

I snobbed, and I felt how the tears pushed in my eyes, and I let them fall as they came, I had no need to hold them back,, it was too awefull what had happened here, I felt something touching my flank, I looked down to be greaten by an white bunny, it looked almost like Angel, but that was impossible he cant be here.

"What is it my little!" I asked him after I cried a bit more, the bunny began to hopping away, gesturing me to come with him, together we runned through this sea of flames.

"What do you want to show me!" I asked as the bunny stopped infron of an crater, I saw something lying in, I walked down, and I almost got an heart attack.

"NOOOOOO; FLORAYA!" I screamed as I scurried over to her, I stopped right next to her, I closed my eyes to hear her pulse, it was there but very faint.

"Please don´t die, please don´t, you cant leave here so easy!" I screamed at her as I began to pump, nature magic in her, as much as I could get out of my poncho, but here wasn´t any nature at all anymore, no trees, no grass only fallen and burned things which used to be trees, now without life, without force, nor magic, no soul anymore.

"Hahahahahahahahaha, do you like what you see little girl!" The voice from earlier said, this voice where I want to vormit right in the face of the pony which it belong.

"What have you done, Miasmaria, you killed almost Floraya!" I screamed at her.

"Only almost, well the plan looked forwadr to completely kill her, once and for all, erase her from a world who don't need her anyways, I mean she is useless at all!" Miasmaria said , laughing evily.

"You evil Bitch!" I screamed , and she only laughed.

"Well I prefer the term Witch but you almost had it!" She said laughing at me.

"How could you, why have you destroyed the forest, why are you killing other creatures, why are yousuch a damn person!" I screamed/ asking her, while she only laughed and laughed more.

"Because I enjoy it, well now to her, go away girl, I will finish her off!" She said and I jumped in front of floraya with spreaded hooves and wings.

"Only over my dead body!" I siad, and she chuckled.

"If it is your wish!" She said, and created a sword out of darkness, I knew what will come but I had token my decision, I will not move a millimeter.

"Die!" She screamed as she aimed at me, throwing the sword, I closed my eyes and I was prepared I felt how a tear rolled down my cheek, once more.

"Im´s sorry, forgive me Floraya!" I whispered as my last word.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I heard it coming, I felt how Floraya, moved under me.

Nothing, I didn´t felt anything, I tried to open my eyes and surprisingly it worked.

I saw what was infront of me, I saw how Floraya stood infront of me, her eyes glowing, her whole corps is covered by her aura, and it was nothing like the magical force of nature, no this here was somehow, stronger, older, brighter, I could see how she clenched her fist, her eyes in an angry manner.

"NO ONE MAKES FLUTTERSHY CRYING OR ELSE YOU NEED TO MESS WITH ME!" Floraya screamed, and her force exploded, I was blinded by a bright light, I closed my eyes and used echo-vision , but it was completely bright, even the light made any kind of sound.

I then used Auratracking, and what I saw was incredible, I front of me had been now Florayas leaf, but there were no wsomething new, instead of one , there were a completely new leaf, and Floraya´s leaf had transformed into a tree, into a grown tree, and the newest was an addition, there was the strong aura of something completely other, it felt like the aura I have seen around Floraya, it looked like it had a form of something winged.

I opened my eyes and I was in awe, right infront of me stood a dragon, but no dragon that I ever had saw before, no this dragon, here was even five times so huge, than the one who once almost smoke Ponyville completely in, the one who had rested on an mountain near ponyville, instead in Dragon´s mountain, where the land of the dragons shall supposed to be, I was in my life only one time there, no this here was giantic, it was green, it has eyes in the colour of Floraya´s eyes, it scales are giantic too, and it spikes were looking strong, damn it looked awesome, and I admit, I felt a little bit safer with it infront.

The Dragon was green, with Brown, stomach-scales like Floraya, wait, like Floraya,…., I cheked it´s aura and the shock almost got no end.

"Flo-Flo-Floraya?" I asked fearfully, her eye looked in the corner, I almost fainted.

"How is that possible!" Miasmaria asked, backing away with shocked and giant tennisball eyes.

"Must be the Emotion and the love I held in for my belowed great granddaughter, making her crying and wanting to kill her is unacceptable!" Floraya´s voice, thousand times the volume of her normal, echoed over the whole Island.

This can´t be possible, you use some kind of illusion on me, admit it!" Miasmaria, screamed in fear, yes she was terrified to be honest, she tried to run away but giant roots crashed out of the ground catching her , and blocking every attempt to flee, the roots became thick thorn vines, creating an Arena, around the crater.

"Fluttershy, would you like to ride on me, together we gonna make her pay for what she did to the nature!" Floraya said, and I nodded, I flew upwards and sat myself on her neck.

"I´m ready when you are!" I said, clutching on one of her spikes.

"Stay away from me!" Miasmaria, screamed as she runned around always away from us, in a full gallop, while it seemed that Floraya and me had real fun to actually hunt her.

"Why so afraid Miasmaria, wasn´t that what you always wanted, to fight against me, since I killed the thing you assume to be your mother!" Floraya laughed as she runned followed her, Miasmaria sure was fast.

"You will regret that, next time I will be not so easy to beat!" She said as she vanished intot he shadows, I closed my eyes and began to use Auratracking, and surprisingly , I managed to scan the whole Island at once, and I could say she do had vanished from the Island.

"She leaved the Island, Floraya, everything is alright, but tell me where are all the others , and are we able to again bloom up this forest`" I aske her.

"The others are save, I had sanded them further away from me and Miasmaria, as for the forest, I think I do can make something, but unfortunalety can´t I revieve the poor and fallen animals anymore, without creating them as something dark and uncontrollably, at least not that I know!" Floraya said, and I felt sorrow for the poor animals.

"Will you help me doing it!" Floraya asked, and I nodded, at least this we can do.

"Okay first we need to stop the flames, so let us go search some water!"

"Alright!" I said with the fire of determination in my eyes.

"Okay, Fluttershy I will , that you create a pump station out of wood!" Floraya said, and I looked at her crazy.

"Ah what, a pumpstation, Flora by all respect, but I am way not able to use such kind of magic!" I protested but she lays a finger on my mane, ruffling it gently.

"Nothing is impossible, and well its actually not really magic at all, but you can say its more, structur- and molecular manipulation!" Flora said and I looked at her with big doubt.

"You are sure that I am able to do that!" I asked her, doubting myself.

"My dear Fluttershy, I would be more than surprised if you don't would be able to do so!" Flora said holding my Chin up with a claw.

"oh okay!"I said shyly, I turned around and searched for an tree, I found one who stood a bit alone and decided to use him, I concentrated, I thought about how a pumpstation looked, I thought about how it fonctunated and how the noise of it was, soon I could hear exactly what I just imagine, I looked in awe as I saw that I actually really managed to shange the shape of an entire tree, I looked at myself as I felt something tickling me, I saw how green aura floated around me, how I was illuminated by it, making me kind of an lightningbug.

"Wow, I did, it, I did it, FLORAYA I DID IT!" I screamed out of joy.

"Very good my beloved Fluttershy, now we only need to make it huger so it has the abillity to let it rain over the whole Island!" Flora said and walked to the tree.

"Now come, her and put your hooves on the staff!" Floraya said and I did as told.

"Now, you feel the material of what it is, can you feel the structur of the trees inside?" Flora asked me, and I sharpened my senses.

"I felt the aura of nature in the tree, I felt how the water runned through its veins, I raced through the cores inner self, as soon as I closed my eyes.

"Yes I can see it clearly in front of my eyes!" I said to Flora.

Very good, now I want you to equally grow the tree, in height as well as in the deep, I want you to grow the tree, in every kind you can, manipulate the structure of it.

"I will do so!" I replied, I concentrated my force on the tree, I thought the wish to make it bigger, to help erasing the fire, the mother nature must have heard me, because as soon as I thought this, the woodpillar enlarged itself, I saw how the veines in his innerself became bigger, how more veins created themselves, I felt how the roots digged further downwards into the ground , ever further until they reached an undergroundlake, breaking through the walls, I felt how the pillar I had my hooves on, enlargened in its volume, becoming much thicker, I saw how all the veins connected to one giant room inside the tree, filling it with water.

"Alright, this is enough!" Flora said, and I woke up out of my trance, only to step back to inspect this monster of a tree I created, the tiny tree from earlier, had become an Mammuthtree, in form of an pumpstation, on its crown, I had made holes fro the water, while the treecrown enlarged over the whole Island, I only managed to say one more word before I fall asleep, because of exhaustion.

"Impressive!" I said.

**Floraya´s Pov:**

"That is impressive indeed dear Fluttershy!" I said, due to the fact that she was unconsious she didn´t felt how my body shrunk, shifting over in my normal state.

"Its very impressive, our emotion and our trust and familiar as well as natural love for each other , has not only woken the Earthquakecore but also doubled her power, I am more than proud of your progress my faithful student, you will get one day a very strong shaman!" I said, kissing her forehead like a mother would do, she was so much like Roselake.

"Fluttershy Dryade, I wonder if you will be able to overrun my own daughter!" I chuckled, as I began to use my magical force to regrow the entire forest and to burry the fallen ones, giving them the last honor.

"Well the island is save, I think its time to meet the others!" I thought, as I spread my wings, and flew up in the sky.

It didn't last long until I was there.

"Mistress Floraya!" Healleaf said as I floated down to the ground, with Fluttershy sleeping on my back.

"Healleaf, how is the situation!" I asked her.

"Not much changed, we are save here, and I see you found Fluttershy!" she said, as she took the sleeping little filly with help of some others down from my back.

"Fluttershy!" I heard it coming from behind, I looked to see a mare coming up to us, somehow I know that I had seen her before.

"Candlelight!" ah yeah, Candlelight, the friend of Forestsong, Fluttershy´s mother.

"She is alright, only some minor cuts had been on her!" Healleaf said and I saw how Candlelight sighed in relieve.

"I thought it were to end with her, she terrified me as she said she would take the burden of being turned into a tree to save our all live!" She said and I looked at my little pony, she clutched the Fragment of Light like a teddybear, well after all it was the Light of Kindness, suitable for the bearer of Kindness.

"Like Kuronema, said, no one is more fit to be the bearer than you!" I whispered to her.

"Thank you , Lightdove Kuronema, may we see each other soon!" I said up in the sky, getting strange looks from the others.

"We will see each other for sure, Lady Floraya, it will be a fun again!" The voice of the light said and I saw how an brid so bright, flewaway in the distance, definitely on a new Island to prove our friends.

"Yeah, funny it will be indeed!" I chuckled as I joined the other for an meal.

**A/N: and, Cut, this was impressive my Little ponies, I thank you!, haha just kidding, again an chapter done , and I hope you still like how the story evolve itself, if yes don´t forget to leave a review, and don't forget to keep reading, utntil the next chapter, whooohooo!**


	18. Three more Fragments of Lights

**Derpy Hooves**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**And here we go on again, I like how the story evolve itself, and I hope you have as much fun with the plot as I, I do apologize for every mistake or bad written sentence, I write english like I know it and how I learnt it, but I try my best to get better all along, but I hope you can forgive me that and still enjoy the Story, I say it often enough, but somehow you guys seem to ignore it, I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR YOUR SUGGESTIONS ; PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AFTER READING. We have again one of the spicy long chapters, hope you like it.**

**Chapter 18, Tell the Truth for every price, Magic isn´t always reasonable, the Wisdom of a Foal and a Shaman**

**Applejack´s pov:**

" How long still Jacky!" I asked, I am so sure that my hooves are almost glued to the ground, it was so heavy to go after all this running, first we gonna get attacked by an giant rolling stone-ball, which jacky , without much succes, tried to slow down and to push it back with his sound, he tried to create ultrasound and even stronger to make the stone-ball, breaking, but it wouldn´t, we runned away, and as I tripped and falled flat on my face, he stoped out of his powergallop, and came back, he helped me up and when I tried to go, it hurted like hell, logically we had not much time to relax, because of the ball, so Jacky simply picked me up on his back, and litteraly let me riding him, he half flew, half runned , through the corridor, before we came on an abyss, which leaded at least ten feet straight down, a few meters behind us, the ball came closer, so Jacky simply got an start from a few meters infront of the coming ball and away from the abyss, and then he half jumped half floated over the abyss to the other end, he landed smoothly, without much hesitation, I was in awe, even with me on the back and I must admit, I am not that light but my weight are mostly my muscles.

"Not long any more, according to echovision , and my grid vision, this complex isn´t that long nor deep, but I think one or two more levels we do need to go down!" He said, I don´t know how he had done it, but he seems to know exactly wich way to go, always, and he was always right with the direction, and we walked with an constant speed through this labyrinth.

"Okay, now only, here, here and here and , out we are!" Jacky said as he walked with me, on his side the path, he helped me by standing on the side , wich my current hurted hoof tended to pull me, I must admit, I honestly thought in the first day he were only a poser, or someone with great force but zero brain, when he crashed into the moonpalace, but I see now, he is also very nice, polite, and extremly smart, even more than twilight with times.

"I thank you for that!" He suddenly said.

"For what ?" I asked confused , I havent said anything.

"For finding me nice, polit and smarter than Twilight Sparkle!", he said and I blushed, how the heck does he knows what I thought earlier.

"Because I can hear your thoughts!" he said nonchalantly, and I blushed even more.

"Can, can ya stop that please!" I asked, but he shacked the head in no.

"Not if I don't want to coming away from finding the exit, I concentrate currently on every sound on this room , to find a way out of this labyrinth, I hear past normal, I hear things you don't even know or want to know that they are in here, and every creature makes inner and outter sound, you can hear outter and one inner sound, the heart, but I hear even the sound of your moving bones, the pulsating through the veins in and around your muscles, I hear the race of your mindprocess, and even the thing you think about out of the electric impuls, I don't do it on prupose but I want to get out of here as fast as possible, don´t you want to!" he said and I whinced, he was right but I don't like to share my most secret thoughts.

"I still try to block it out as much as I can, or to not listen to it, but really able to ignore I am not, or else we soon will lose the orientation.

"Ah guess so!" I said.

I will tell no one if you want that, well anyways at least we seem to reached the end of the Labyrinth!" Jacky said, as I saw a stone-stair, going down at the end inside a rock wall, we walked down only to stop infront of an giant tablet made of Stone.

"What in the world, is this?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Wait a moment!" Jacky said as he summoned a light of his Orb on his forehead, I had heard yesterday night by the campfire in the Forest, about the Legend of the Elements of Symphony, and so also about Jacky and the others, and I must say it is funny to know that the pony you walk next to , or even leaning on right now, is one of the gods who held this world together.

"Telll the Truth, for every Prize!" Jacky read the speech on the stone-table.

Suddenly the entrance behind us got covered by an giant and massive rockwall.

"Oh shit, Ah think, it's a trap!" I screamed, suddenly the earth shook, as suddenly the room began to get tinier.

"The walls, they are moving from itself, buck me, this is a trap!"Jacky screamed, and I heard for the first time panic in his voice.

I looked only to see, that the walls to both sides are coming closer.

"What shall we do, Jacky!" I screamed clutching at him, for dear life.

"Well I cant use my magic, for destroying the walls, I would needed more than ultrasound, and I am sure it would let your head explode!" He said and I was confused , how will sound cracks my head.

"You underestimate the power of sound, words or tones, my dear Appeljack, are very important, not only in war as information on each manner but also for me as attack and defense in unison.

He said and I must remind me that he was the element of sound, I think when someone knows of how to use sound as weapon, defense, or whatever , it must be him.

"So what do you suggest, what shall we do instead of head-explosions!" I said, sarcasticly for sure.

"I guess we need to play the game, so we simply need to tell the truth, don´t matter who we hurt nor what the question is about, are you ready!" Jacky asked, and I nodded unsure what to do else.

"Alright, ask your Question!" Jacky shouted, suddenly we see a face getting illuminated by some fluorcentic light.

"Is your Name Soundwave Jacky, called, Shockwave!" The voice asked, its voice thundered trough the, ever smaller getting, hall.

"Yes, that is right!" Jacky said.

"Are you the Element of Laughter!" The stoneface asked , turning towards me, god was that creepy.

"No, I am the Element of Honesty!" I said, and suddenly I saw how the mouth of the stoneface opened a tiny bit, seems that there is an corridor behind the stonewall, which cover it.

"Have you ever Kissed one before your biggest love!" The face asked towards Jacky.

"Yes I have Kissed a mare before Lumena!"

"Were you intimate with her and what was her name!" The face asked, well these are some delicate questions, I am curious about his answer.

"Yes I was intimate with her, and I even think I got her pregnant to one point, but after the war from over 4 Millenias ago I havent seen her ever again, her name, was Delicious Cookiejack!" Jacky said and I suddenly looked at him wreid.

"Cookiejack?", seriously, is he kidding the face.

No not at all I see, because the door in the mouth opened again a little, I looked to the coming walls, and they had slowed down but are they still moving towards us.

"Is there someone on your side as a lover?" The Face asked me.

"No, not yet!"

"what kind of feelings do you have for the stallion on your side right now?" The Face asked, wait but he already had asked this question.

"Ah have no one which I love, expect of my family and friends, but no special somepony, so no I have no romantic lovefeelings !" I said, and suddenly I heard a creek, I looked to the side seeing the wall sightly being closer than before, oh shit what have I done.

"I ask again, what kind of feelings do you have for the stallion, on your side right now?" The voice asked, but what do I made wrong, I thought about, the stallion on your side, what or who is meant with that, …., wait, didn´t he said, right now.

I looked next to me,my mind blank, I began to sweat like crazy, don't tell me this is really happening.

"Well, I like Jacky, apparently a lot, earlier then I got to know him I was surprised and I didn´t trust him at all, as suddenly Derpy stood outside my shed, asking for me and the Element of honesty, to coming down to Ponyville, I later then got to see of how he really was, he is caring, he loves to sing and he is nice to everyone, he likes Dinky a lot but he likes other foalys too, he likes to take care of them or teach them in singing, he jokes and is serious with his friends and siblings, he is honest as much as he can to not hurt others, he tell other the truth, when he thinks that the time is right or the truth is almost half revealed, he loves to eat, much at times or he loves to make others laugh and he is always willing to heal other ponies when they are injured, to help them as uch as he can, he is a very lovely guy.

But there is also a Side which Ah don´t really like on him, and that's when he gets angry on someone, or when he needs to fight, he fights like a berserk, and when he fights he is really scary, his technique and his attacks are brutal, scary and even sometimes just sick to watch but for a reason, he defend the one who somehow, in each possible way, means something to him, he can get along pretty good with peoples, he is curious but also he makes mistakes somedays, he tries to live everyday as good as the last ones, he loves Ditzy over everything, as much as Ah saw, he is the nicest person Ah know expect of Fluttershy, and Ah think Ah have a knack for him, only a very tiny small but there is still a feeling for him, which Ah cant control nor ignore, Ah like him very much but do Ah know that Ah will never have a chance against Derpy, his heart belongs to both, Derpy and Dinky, maybe also still to Cookiejack, his love belongs to every mare and stallion, filly or coalt and every foal, it doesent matter of how far they are, he likes everyone as long as they don´t begin or want to destroy the world of Equuis or Equestria, or its peace and freedom!" I said, and I meaned it just the way I told to the face, but do I not dared to look next to me, this were words and thoughts which had bloomed in me since the first day I saw him, I saw how he fighted against Rainbow dash in the race.

Everyone would have getting beaten by her but not Jacky, he gave everything in order to bring her down, so we could save our town, I don't belive of how much it must have cost him to give up his former life to become a doctor in our little town, with his skills he could have get a job everywhere but he came to us, for Derpy, the love of his life for several hundred years ago, I honestly never saw Derpy with an stallion, but I knew she like the old doc, but when I see her and Jacky, I can´t belive on someone who loves her more.

I suddenly felt his hot breath next to me.

"Thank you for these kind words!" He said, and I felt how he returned back in his former position.

"Do you Love Lumena more than Derpy/Ditzy, are you going to tell her about what you know!" the face asked Jacky and I was again curious of his answer.

"No , I don't Love Lumena more than Ditzy, because I love both equally, they may be two different personalities but are they both in the same corps, they are the two sides of a coin, to love the one means to love the other equally strong, so no cause I love both more than everything, and each one of both equally, as for telling her, I have thought about but will I still wait for herself to find out, I want her also to be aware of the possibility of being pregnant, and I would like to thank you Applejack, to not already tell Ditzy that she´s pregnant!" Jacky said to me and I was buff, wait I need to process this , so Derpy was pregnant.

"Indeed she is!" Jacky said, and I gulped, this is a lot to take, I mean when I promise to not tell it and Derpy would ask me, than I need to lie, but, but .

"I know but I don´t want to take away her joy to finding it out by herself!" Jacky said and the dillema was perfect.

"Ah swear Ah will do my very best to hide it, but Ah can not guarantee anything !"I said, loud enough, suddenly the mouth opened fully, I looked next to me and I got a fricken shock, the wall was practically shoving me forward without me noticing it, we were almost squeezed to death.

"Go, go through it , quick!" Jacky said as I rushed through the gate, he following me closely.

"Finally we are out!" I shouted as we were through the gate, again outside, I looked around and I saw that we were up on a mountain, and in front of us were a plateform with ruins and broken pillars.

"Where are we here!" I asked.

"This seems to be the old Hall of Honesty!" Jacky said.

We walked up on the plateform, suddenly, when we were right in the middle, a light appeared out of nowhere, it then became structure and began to grow bigger, the shape remembered me on an bird.

" Bearer of the Element of Honesty, I am the Lightdove, Kuronema, and I looked in your heart, I saw Honesty, you are telling the truth to everyone at anytime about everything, don´t matter how hard, sad or brutal the truth is, you can´t lie in your normal state, but you also worry about making promises in which you promise to not tell someone something, but you too don´t want to lie when the said person is asking you about the promise-term, you get yourself in such dillemas, to hold your Honesty up, you don´t want and you don't do lying when you are completely in the possesion of your own senses!" The dove said and I was surely flatted.

"These are qualities, which the Light of Honesty impersonates, and you are fit like no other one , for bearing the Element of Honesty, take this Fragment, and swear me to return it to its rightfull owner!" The Lightdove said.

"I promise it!" I said, as suddenly my Element of harmony wraped itself around my neck.

"So be it, guardian of the Light!" The light dove said, and a lightsphere formed infront of my eyes, it floated onto my hooves, and suddenly the light faded, revealing an piece made of gold, it was the Fragment of an Amulet, made of gold, I looked at jacky and I could see pride in his eyes, and friendship.

"Clap Clap Clap!" It mades as suddenly there was a noice of clapping hoofs.

"Well done Lord Shockwave, Lady Apple, I knew you would managing it pretty well, well anyways I guess my time has come to say goodbye to this world!"The Master said.

"What do you mean, master!" I asked confused.

"My life had ended years ago, what you see is only my soul I had spellbound on this Island for guarding the hall of Honesty as well as the fragment of light, but now there is no need anymore for it, I thank you so much, finally, after so long, the time has come for me to move on, so farewell my friends, may the queen always bee with you!" The Master said as he suddenly disapeared right infront my eyes, I was terrified.

"A Ghost, a real Ghost!" I screamed, while Jacky only looked with an unchanged expression.

"I thought you had know it?" He said.

"Wait, you knew it all the time?" I asked him, he only nodded.

"I heard no heartbeat as he spoke the first time with us!" Jacky said, well this seems to be true, but I was about to faint , I just saw a real ghost, whitout knowing.

Suddenly the there was a light forming on the plateform, from one moment to another, faster than I could look, we were at the beach, I saw my shadow long and I turned only to see the mountain, I though it was the one we came from, got illuminated by an giant light pillar rising in the air, cuting the black clouds in pieces.

"Well then, I think we did it!" Jacky said, and I nodded, he turned towards me, with an creepy smile.

"Well I think we have much to talk about!" He said and chuckled, I chuckled weakly and sighed , sitting myself on the beach next to him.

And so a long conversation began.

**Meanwhile with Twilight and Astralia:**

**Twilight`s Pov:**

"Argh, I don´t get it, this has to be in that order!" I heard a frustrated Astralia shouting, since almost one and a half hour we struggled to solve an problem, which stood in our way, an magical problem I must say, and yes actually even I havent a clue how to solve that problem, well the whole thing started as we runned through this Dungeon, to find the exit, and then when we finally found the exit, we couldn´t even go through it, a barrier keeped us inside.

And since all this time Astralia and me tried several spells, combo spells , and even runemagic to break this dang barrier but, whitout much succes, on top of that we had walked inside this Dungeon and came back , almost, out with empty hooves, we havent found one single clue to the Fragment of Light shall be, but I must say I find it an awesome Adventure, like Rainbow Dash would say, Astralia and I had so much in common, and even in dangerous situations or in the fights with the dungeon Guardians, we complement each other, I can more defense spells than Astralia, but in return she knows much more about battlemagic.

" I swear Astralia, I used the same combination an hour ago, it will not work, I have no clue, I have used every dang spell I ever saw or learned, on that damn barrier but nothing helps!" I said, as I sat myself next to her.

"I know but there has to be an way out of this dang Dungeon, I mean we cant stay here forever or else they will only find our corpses anymore!" Astralia said almost panicing, I took her in my arms and nuzzled her neck, like a mother would comfort her crying daughter, we have a friendly relation , no romantic feelings but she was one of a kind, that for sure .

"Don't worry we will get out of here, I swear, we will break this damn barrier and be free again!" I said to her and she looked with doubt but also with a blush at me, she was one of my deepest friends I ever found, one with whom I can speak normal, I mean in an academic way, she knows very much about magic, all what Ditzy´s mother teached her and her sister, and it was much what I also saw in books or got teached by Princess Celestia, expect of the battlemagic, I think the Princess held them away from me, for an me complete mysterium, its not like I would use it against her, not, I mean I know I would never or even dare to try that at all, I would be very stupid to do so anyway.

"So, let us lay together what we know!" I said to her.

"Alright, well we tried, Arcan Magic, didn´t helped a bit, then we tried Rune magic, it seemed to actually only strenghen the barrier, so no use at all, well then we tried it with ritual magic, which apparently failed because of inadequate ingredients!" Astralia said.

"And we tried with a combo of rune and and Arcan Magic, not even teleportation helped, so which magic didn´t we tried yet?" I asked, and I saw her thinking.

"I dunno, I have no clue what to do!" She said giving up after ten minutes.

"Gosh it would be so easy, if only we simply would say some kind of magical wo,….., gosh this is it, oh how could I be so dumb!" I said as I stood up, I walked over to the barrier and put my hand on it, I felt a light tickling in my hoof.

"OPEN UP!" I shouted and suddenly there was a little shacking and the air was filled by a deep bass, as the barrier broke down.

"what the hell have you done, how did you do that!" Astralia nearly screamed out of joy.

"I just remembered what Jacky once said, that sound is extremly powerfull because it gives sound everywhere, and everything that is alive or in motion makes a sound, and that with sound you are able to do things you cant with normal magic!" I said as I remembered to what Jacky said yesterday at the campfire in Ebonywood town, Chlorophelia´s new build treetown.

"Really interesting, I mean it was right infront of our nose and , I admit it was dang simple, how could we even forget about it , or even be so dumb for not trying that before?" She asked.

"Well it was maybe because of the first reaction of the barrier, as it threw us backwards, we thought it would be a very powerfull spell, and than it even block teleportations, we thought it were only an strong barrier shield, unable to be broken with the most banalst of all magic, Wordmagic, but magic isn´t always reasonable, sometimes it only need someone to raise its vooice for others to obey!" I said as I facehoofed myself hard, because of my own miss of knowledge.

"It are the little things that makes the difference , indeed, bearer of the Element of Magic!" A voice behind us said, I looked back only to be blinded by light, an bright light I must say.

Then suddenly the light darkned a bit, so that I could see the silhouette of an dove cladded in bright light, floating , while still flapping whitout much hesitation his wings, in the air a few meter from us away.

"Greetings to you, dearest Kuronema, light dove of purity!" Astralia said as she kneeled in respect, I quickly followed her gesture, which was a gesture of pure respect.

"Astralia my Child, it´s long since I saw you, I hope you and your sister are alright?" The Lightdove said, I was buff here I speaked with the legendary, Kuronema, the Lightdove of Prurity and the personal animal partner of Ditzy aka Lumena.

"As much as I knew we were alright a few hours or so ago, thanks to Lord Shockwave, Lady Floraya and Lady Lumena., but do I not know what had happened to her now that we were back on the islands and separated from each other, and I am so sorry, I have failed my mission, I couldn´t bring the Angel here, I am fully aware of the punishment, which I deserve!" Astralia said and I stepped in, coming to her rescue.

"But we know that she is also on one of the islands, so it can be that she is also on the hunt for an fragment!" I said confidently, that Ditzy would help with all her might, she is definitely not the kind who let others down when they need help.

"You seem quite well informed or was it only suggestion,anyway you are right, Lumena is also on the hunt for her fragment, she is together with Aurora at the island Nortos, while, Miss Zecora and little Miss Applebloom are on the Island Galos, The Bearers of the Element of Laughter and Generosity already have saved the Island Portos, we are on the Island Chronos, then the Element of Loyality and Lord Venturios saved the Island Artos, Lady Floraya and the Bearer of Kindness, have saved the Island Albaros, Lord Shockwave and the Element of Honesty, just saved the Island Deltros, Mr. Ghost and Mr. Donut are on the Island Mortos, while, Miss Brightlight waits on the Island in the Middle, Lumos.

The Light of, Kindness, Loyality, Generosity, Honesty and now also the Light of Magic had been already be found, it still remains only the last three Fragments of the Angelscore, Wisdom, Courage and Tolerance to be gathered, then the last mission is to combine the Light of eternal purity, with the Angelscore and soon our Angel in white is back from her long sleep!" The Lightdove said with an unignorable joy in his voice.

"Anyways, I drift off mighty, well then, Bearer of the Element of Magic, I have looked in your heart and I saw both, potential and confidence, as well as Knowledge and Wisdom, you know much of magic and dry theory, but you are eager to learn way more than needed, I like this quality much and it tells me that the Light of Magic is in good hooves by you, until the time comest to give back the fragment to its rightfull owner!" The Lightdove said as suddenly a sphere of light appeared, as bright as the Dove, if floated in my hooves and the light faded away, revealing a fragment of an amulett.

"It´s beauiful, but are you sure about it!" I asked doubtful.

"Indeed I are, I always search the best fit one for this duty, and I never failed since 4 millenia!" The Lightdove said, proudfull.

"Anyway I must go further, testing the other founders of the Fragments of light, I hope you will be able to meet all soon!" the lightdove said , as she bend before us and flew off.

"Well that was a nice talk, I think we should now leaving from here, not?" I asked Astralia , nodded, and so we made our way downwards the path , who seemed to end at the other side of the Island, on our way we turned back to see a giant pillar of Light shooting in the sky and piercing the clouds, the dark ones who covered Stars and the moon.

"So its nice, I think we eeded an whole day, and I know for sure I am tired as hell, lets look for somekind of shed to sleep!" I told Astraliaq and she agreed, together we made our search and we found shelter in an old but still standing house, must oncebeen owned by an family of angelsponies.

"We have it warm and a bed to sleep, what do we want more!" I said as I fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, logically dusted off before.

"Lets see what brings the next morning, thanks for saving and helping me so much, good night, Twilight sparkle!" Was all I haerd before drifting away, still I managed to tell her a good night too.

"Good night Astralia Doo!".

**Earlier that day at the Island Galos:**

**Zecora´s pov:**

Good God, why does we came out of the town, only to slip right in the next insane fight.

"Im sick and tired of this all, though do I want to see them again, them all!" I said in an lame attempt to rhyme, honestly my passion for rhyming has gone downhill per hour, I can´t remember that my mood ever was so down and I got that crancky.

"Ah, know xactly what ya mean, Zecora!" Dear Applebloom said, the little stormwind was tired too, since hours we running over this damned island, searching for something that is almost impossible to be found.

"Where in the hay, should we find an Hall of Wisdom!" Appelbloom asked getting much annoyed.

"Patience my dear little friend, thought for what I want to do, we need a helping hand!" I siad as I opened one of my saddlebags, I searched a bit until I found what I wanted, I took out some hoofrings , which Flora gave me, like Jacky´s they were connected with the anthromorphic sphere of dimension in which also Old Equestria exist, it help me to change my forehoofs into hands.

"Wow, this is truly awesome!" Applebloom said.

"Indeed, my friend indeed, no earth and water of this Island is what I need!" I said, I was about to use a ritual for locating the so called Hall of wisdom.

"Here, I brought you water and a bit of mud and grass!" Dear Applebloom said.

Thank you my friend, now back for your safety, you must stand!" I chuckled as I began the ritual, luckily Flora showed me this one years ago, so I could perfectionate it over the years.

"In the name of Wind, in the flow of water, by the light of fire, and the beauty of the earth, and the strengh of the nature, show me, were wisdom, might and light joins together!" I shouted , then I leaded down a scoll of runes on the ritual place, wich had been a lit by a small fire, while in the bottle Applebloom brought, the water began to swirl, the rock began to move around, and the mud suddenly floated, all of these elements suddenly joined together, the stone broke into pieces, creating a base on which the mud sat down and formed small mountains on my model of this siland, I was in awe, it was actuallly the first time I did it to search for something other than special and hard to find herbs for my poisons, or for any kind of other medecin.

On my model tiny trees began to raise out of the mud, and the water began to take action too, floating around the tiny island, the fire began to burn the mud , forming it until a tiny building, was created and brought on an certain place on the island, it glowed still lit by the inner fire, this was it, this was our goal, suddenly a little flame burned where we shall be.

"This is incredible, I never knew something like this was able!" Applebloom said.

"Its called, Navi, the flame shows where we are, and the temple here is our goal, The Hall of Wisdom, its not far!" I said as I looked at our newbuild map.

"Then for what are we waiting, lets go!" Applebloom said as we began to walk throught something which seemed to be a Ghosttown, I mean a real ghosttown I could feel evil things, which had happened, in this streets murder and hatred had ruled for quite a long time, the streets were still a bit stained with black drops and spots here and there, only the eyes of an shaman and the nose would make clear to one that this is actually dried blood.

"Zecora, I have an very bad feeling by walking throught this town!" Applebloom said and I stepped next to her.

"Keep going next and near to me, I will make sure that no one will take you away from me, do we not know what lives in here, but evil I can sense and things to fear!" I sia das a wave of darkness almost began to strangle, gosh the evil miasma is extremly concentrated here.

"Zec?" Applebloom cowered on my side , I could hear her little heart pumping blood through her veins furiously.

"No need to worry, things had happened here , for we should be sorry, for all those sorry old restless souls, who keep hiding in the smallest holes!" I said, I checked the Navi map, and I saw that the Temple wasn't that far anymore, the Map had changed to an eagleview picture of the town. I changed it so that it will let us being able of seeing our villains as before they do.

"Okay, its way free for the next few streets!" I siad as I took little Applebloom on my back, as soon as she had a secure seat, I checked the map again, and then I galloped as fast as I could, then I was a street away from the place where the Hall of wisdom lies.

"Okay, wait let me check!" I looked at the map, alright so far good I guess.

"Okay, Applebloom, on my command you will run, towards the doors we will rush as fast as we can okay, if you cant run too fast, make sure to grap my tail with your teeths!" I told her and she nodded, so we rushed as fast as our hooves could over the street, as soon as the air was clean.

"We made it Zecora!" Applebloom squealed and I was happy too, we stand infront of an temple and we were only a few meters from the entrance.

"Okay here we go!" I siad as I walked upstairs, only to stand in front of the next Problem.

"Well that I call a complex Puzzel thought, not much wisdom to solve it, no!" I said as I scratched the back of my head, I saw little Applebloom looking at the Puzzle.

"Well this is easy, we had it in the Foalgarden one time , I still remember it from when I was younger!" She said, after all the foal garden was now six years ago.

"You think you can solve, so you should try, I will wait and hope not to cry!" I said, I mean is that really so easy, or am I just too dumb.

And so she took the problem in her hooves, and I must say I had to follow her hooves with my eyes, so fast it almost hurts.

In less than two minutes the puzzle was solved and the door opened, I looked dumbfounded , and I must say I wasn´t amused at all to be beaten by an filly from six, but what can I say, in Chlorophelia we never really had time to play, my life was more ruled about learning herbalism and shamanism.

"Well solved you have it , your skills of puzzleplay, I bow before, but now quick, lets rush or else our villains get us before !" I said still a tiny bit crancky of the outplay by Applebloom.

And so we rushed inside, it was a big hall and in the middle was a giant Sphere where some symbols spinned around in different ways.

"Looks like a giant Kubus Puzzle , only in sphere form!" Applebloom said.

"Do you know how to solve that, I would love to see that !"I asked her.

"Im not so sure, My sister once solved one, while I watched her but that was years ago, but I will try as good as I can!" She said .

We stepped closer, and somehow must have activate an mechanism, because befores out of the floor raised a little podium, on the Podium stood Level 1, with an miniature version of the sphere, like the big version also it floated and the single symbol fragments spinned around.

Applebloom took it in her hooves and as soon as she did the symbols stopped instantly, so also on the big version, she then began to turn the Sphere-Kubus, and I saw how the giant version did too, symbol for symbol nbegan to move and as soon as she had an symbol finish, it floated off the sphere and floated in the air, stopping, while, a new symbol came on the place, it lasted almost one hour until the last symbol vanished.

"Its done I guess!" Applebloom said, I looked at the symbols, and I was surpised as I understood what they said.

"If you are ready and not shy, courageous and ready to fly, you´re right here to play, but the Game solving? Can you get your way!" I said as I read the text.

"Seems to be kind of an Game competition, I don´t know, shall we or not, I mean we need to find the Fragment of Light, like Master, Starshower said!" Applebloom said.

"I guess to fight we have, but will we able to win, in the wind I stands, to fail would be acteptable but to not try would be a sin!"

I said and I meaned it that way, we cant leave the mission and the hopes of Master Starshower, now that we have came so far.

"Well then, let the Games begin!" we shouted, and we saw how an door opened, we rushed towards it, the door revealed a stair which goes down into the buiding, we saw that it gives four stages.

"Well then here we go!" Applebloom said as we began to walk downstairs.

"Level 2, are you ready for the ride!" We read in front of an door which stood in our way.

I looked at applebloom who nodded.

"Yes we a-aaaaaaaahre!" We yelled as suddenly the floor under us opened two trapdoors, we falled through it and we lnded both in some kind of vehicle, but each one of us in an other one, another odd thing was, that our hooves , werent hooves anymore, but kind of palms, like the one of a monkey, my rear hooves hoever didn changed at all.

"Oka-ay, seems to be a racing game!" Applebloom said, I could hear her voice over speakers who had become inside of the vehicle, it sure was somekind of futuristic vehicle, nothing I ever saw before.

Suddenly we began to move, I looked behind me and I saw how we got pulled backwards towards a giant fist, I gulped and I looked over to Applebloom, who had the same terrified expression on her face.

"O, god, noooooooooooo!" We screamed as the fists hit the things we sat in and punching it so hard, that it flew forwards as fast as Rainbow dash, I saw some kind of steps under my hooves, I bucked my rearhoof on one of them, but it seemed that I missed the right one, because I got thrown into my seat, and the thing only raced faster and faster, I holded on that strange wheel in front of me, I saww how a wall raced at me, I didn't know what to do, so I simply thrown myself on the other side, accidently turning the wheel with me, but as much of luck I have, the thing reacted instantly and it missed the sudden wall on a few millimeters.

"Applebloom, I think the Wheels are for navigating and to maneuver the vehicle !" I shouted over, too terrified to rhyme and she seemed to heared me , because she just doged a wall, so I looked back forwards, only to see the horro a wall came at me and I would be too late to dodge it so I simply breaked almost to the floor as I pushed an random step, with my rear hoof, it must be the right because I stopped instantly throwing my self forward inches away from the glas I was in.

"Holy shit, this thing is fricken dangerous!" I said, as I slowly maneuvered the vehicle around it, I think I call I ACTAW, Almost Crashed Through A Wall.

I suddenly saw something which caught my eyes and let my heart sinky somewhere , where it definitely shouldn't be.

"Self destruction in 3 Minutes!" I read and I accelerated as fastg as I could, I drived like a maniac throught the tunnel we were in dodging wall for wall, I was terrified, I don't want to be destroyed with it.

The Drive luckily was soon over but what I saw gave me teary eyes.

"Stage 2, lets beat some time!" The door said as we stooped I looked towards the self destroy time, and it bleed in my eyes.

"Self destruction in 4 minutes!" It said and next to it appeared a map, in the same style like my map of the island , which still shows the complex building we were in, we were only in Level two of five Levels.

"Let the Race begin!" The voice said as soon as suddenly the door in front of me opened and the S-D time began to count backwards.

"Go Applebloom, go !" I screamed as I hit the acceleration pedal, I raced as fast as I could luckily we still were in a tunnel, so I could use the walls to drive with high speed through it, I was very fast and the destruction time slowly gorw closer to the critical point, I paniced, the map showed me that I was in the middle of the track, and my time was almost over, so I looked frantically around, and I found something interesting, hyperspeed was written on a red button,on the map, I saw that Appleblooms ACTAW was right behind me, she was a blue orb and I was a red orb on the map.

"Applebloom we run out of time, push the red button on which the words Hyperspeed stand, quick!" I screamed as I did just the same.

I got pushed painfully into the seat but the ACTAW flew through the tunne like I wanted, I was sure I will crash against the door, but surpisingly the vehicle, slowed down as soon a little lamp brighted up.

"Out of Boost" It said, I stopped right in front of the door to the third level.

"Level 3, race faster and escape desaster!" The voice said.

Suddenly a new text stand in front of us.

"Be under the first 5 and you will come in the next and final level!" it said.

"Seems that this time, we race against others!" I heard Applebloom saying.

Suddenly the door opened and I could see that the tunnel has ended, but this time we raced through the ghosttown, oh great.

"5!" Suddenly a voice said, I stood with one foot on the stop pedal and the other one I had on the acceleration pedal.

"4!" I looked over my dispays, and I saw a speech standing over the wheel.

"who slows down loses, and crashing is somethimes gold, steal the boost of your opponents and fill your own up!" I siad and I learned something again, so when I crash onto other I take their boost and filling up my own so I may win under the first 5.

"3!"

"Applebloom have you seen the speech?" I asked .

"2!"

"Yes, well then , see yo in the finish line, try to win okay!"

"1!" I pushed the acceleration pedal, and stood up from the stop.

"GO!" It said as I drived as fast as the thing said, I looked next to me and I saw how one of the vehicles tried to push Applebloom, I got angry so I crashed right on him, slowing it down.

"Boost filled to 20 %" The Voice of my vehicle said.

"Yes!" I shouted as I rushed forward, Applebloom seemed to also gain some boost because she also was faster now.

Some of our opponents were already in front but some behind us, I saw again someone trying, so I crashed from one side on him while pplebloom did the same from the other side.

"Boost filled to 50%!" Aww yeah.

"I´m a bad mare Baby!" I shouted I really began to like that game.

"Boost losed to 40%!" It suddenly said, I looked around only to see how one of those sucker has hanged itself silently at me , gaining my boost.

"Oh you just don't did this right now, don´t you!" I shouted as I pushed him, gaining my boost back and a bit more.

"Boost filled to 70 %" I suddenly saw Applebloom racing past me.

"See ya in the Finish!" She shouted.

"I looked at the map and saw that the track was almost over, okay time to look for one more and then to buzz off.

"There you are!" I siad as I found one, I tackled him so hard he almost crashed against the wall.

"Boost filled to 100 %!"

Awww yeaaaaaaah!" I screamed as I kicked nthe hyperspeed in.

"I raced over the track, throught the down, without even seeing where I was , the only thing I know was that Applebloom has become the first in the finish, and I was determinated to be the second or at least the third.

I raced and I saw the finish line, hell yes.

"Boost lost!" The voice said.

"Hell no!" I shouted as I got slower, I managed to get over the line after someone run past me, making me the exact third.

"Well after all you are under the first five!" Appleblooms said and I ot angry again, again I got outraced by an filly.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I thought and wanted to shout but did I know it will only make her crying and apologizing, I now better than making her crying.

"Final Stage, Exo Elminator race, Player one please shift into Player two´s car!" The voice said, I looked at my display where Player 1 stood, so I walked over to Applebloom as soon as my Glass cockpit opened, as I came nearer I sa were it leaded me.

To an similar Cockpit but with an gattling gun behind, the fuck?

"Okay thi sgoing to be sick, Applebloom concentrate only on racing , don´t you dare to look back okay!" I siad to her, and she nodded, the cockpit closed and I heard the countdown.

"5-4-3-2-1-GO!" the Voice shouted.

And so we raced, it was sick, I needed to destroy the other racers, or else we got destroyed, but we have a mission we cant back down and we do have already confirmed that we would be ready for everything.

"Zecora wath are you doing back there?" I heard Applebloom screaming over the noise of both, Gatlling gun and ACTAW´s turbines.

"Keep driving, don´t look back !" I screamed back, I don't want her to see this.

We made our race and I was gladd for the gattling gun because more than one time, a racer tried to destroy us from both sides, forward and backward.

I never told Applebloom what I did, the last car I destroyed luckily behind the last curve, so she don't see it.

"You succeeded in Level 2, welcome to Level 3 , ego shooter, shoot or die!" The Voice said, oh great.

Suddenly a few weapons shooted out of the floor, and I grabbed mine, so Applebloom, she looked at me doubting the whole situation and I can´t absolutlily blame her.

"Well here we go I guess!" I said as, suddenly the door opened, revealing an hall full of monsters, kinda an arena, who looked all hungrily at us, over our heads began the Countdown and an symbol which counted our score and the needed score for the next level as well as the stage time.

"3 Minutes, the score limit is 50.000 points , every dead monster gives 10 points, game start in 3-2-1, GO!"

"Great!" I grumbled, now she learn to shoot things down.

"Okay Applebloom I ,….!"

"Bang!" Suddenly I saw how Applebloom shooted down her first monster without any much hesitation or any other kind of emotion.

"Applebloom what the,….., where did you lean how to do this without caring!" I asked terrified about it.

"Zecora, please, this is a game, you honestly don't expect the Element of light to do something like really killing things, you should know, that we should don't let darkness nor doubt in our heart, when we are about to find a fragment of light!" She said and I found myself so dumbfounded, ghosh she is right, this is a game, and now that I see I highly doubt that the light allows sensless massacre on monster, this has to be somekind of illusion spell or something like this.

"Well then here we go!" I said as we began to run and shoot, logically we soon had our first 50.000, meanwhile in the game we switched from Guns to swords and several other weapons, even the end boss was easier, now that I know I don't need to hold back anymore.

I slayed him through the middle with my sword while Applebloom made four pieces out of him.

"We did it, I am curious about what comes next!"

"Level 4 Dance revolution, dance till the time goes over, the ones who fail might not get back home!"

"Oh great, I can´t dance for saving my life!" I said and I was sure, I will not going to see the next day.

"Oh c´mon Zecora this going to be fun!" Applebloom said, and I was glad to have such a good friend who always tries to cheer me up.

"I guess so, well I will do my best I guess!" I said weakly.

"Dance party starts in 6-5-4-3-2-1-GO!" And so I danced, it was thought not like I thought that I simply dance, well "dance" a bit around, but I have to copy choreographies, sigh I must say to my big embarassment, I danced like a jumping jack with leadfeets.

"C´mon Zecora, I know you can do better!" Applebloom said as she stood on her hindlegs dancing, in the moves of Micheal Ponson, I must say she do it like a pro.

"You dance quite well, were did you learn that!" I asked.

"I have seen every video of Micheal Ponson, which my sister or even Granny smith has, he is one of my Favourite artist, it's a shame that he had to die so soon, he was an awesome singer and an even better dancer.

She said as she did the move, I assume to be the moonwalk.

"Princess Luna would kill us, if she would know about this!" I laughed as I did the Moonwalk as well.

**Somewhere else, in Canterlot:**

"Achoo!" it sounded in the hall , suddenly the music stopped and every mare and stallion turned to the one and only party guest they knew would need an tissue right now, in one second almost fifteen stallions stepped on her side offering her package full of tissues.

"Here Princess Luna, for the most adorable muzzle in Equestria, have some Tissues!" The most of them said, as their princess rolled her eyes in an attempt of annoyance, but she took one from an particular stallion , who puffed his chest as much as he could, if it werent for the sake of her royal image, she would laugh like a madmare right now.

"I guess there was someone talking over me , somewhere else!" The Nightblue Alincorn thought as she began to walk around still surrounded by an crowd of stallions, which began to go on her nerves even thought she don't leak any emotion through, though little she knew, there was one particular stallion here who do looked right through her and always knew just what she thought.

"If they just would leave her alone for once in her lifetime, even when shes a princess, she do need also from time to time a break, from all this stallions and mares, royal manners and what do I knew from what more, to simply do what she wanted for once!" Big Macintosh thought, he had throw an eye on the Royal mare for quite some time now, and he had felt a passion like he never had again, maybe it was since the time where they had played the war, the all centenary war game of equestria, in which a few teams fight, nicely only with martial arts, above the so called flame of honor, in the last year as it was , Luna´s team won and the last kick came from himself, so as she won she couldn´t any other than to suddenly throw her forelegs around him and kiss him, before she suddenly thought about , about what exactly she was doing that instant, she parted away babbling in embarrasment, while she didn't saw the lovestrucked expression planted on Big macs face for the rest of the week, all the week along the newsmagazines, speculated about the relation between them, a few of them even came so wide to surround the farm of the Applefamily, treating to not leave until getting an statement of Big mac, but they soon where stomped in the ground by Applejack and her friends, then one day , Princess Luna knocked after she found the courage to come along to see him, they talked about what happened and they decided to stay as close friends, but the feelings of Love at first Kiss never really leaved Big Mac and he was determinated to give her time for herself again, he just wanted to spend some time with her, after all they do see each other like never, since she lives in Canterlot and has all her royal chores and dutys, and he having to harvest the fields and doing normal farm chores, it was also an very bad situation as applebloom vanished but the word from one of Zecora´s folk, tellling them that she was okay and by Zecora and Applejack, and that she would be back in a few days, calmed him and Granny smith.

"Big mac, it´s time to set your plan in action!" The Big red Strong stallion said, to himself as he excused himself from the , quite annoying, mares who had crowded around him, like the stallions around princess Luna.

"Here we go!" and so he made the way over to her.

**Back to the Dance revolution game:**

"How long do we still have?" I asked, Applebloom, was still dancing like crazy, the music changed to a few songs of Daft Pon Injection.

"I guess there are only a few more songs, like five or so, then the time limit is over!" She answered a s we looked at the time displaying at us.

The time slipped faster away, as the music changed again , with a few mixes of Deadp0n and Mareex, I must admit ni kind of like this kind of music,Hoofstep, like it is called began to raise in my fave.

"3-2-1, STOP,…., YOU WON!" The Voice said and I falled on my rear pretty hurtfull.

"Okay, there is still one level what comes next!" I said and if on demand, under me opened a trapdoor, and I falled through it, I was reasdy for the impact of smashing on the floor, but it never came, I came down light as a feather, barely recognized that I touched the ground.

"Applebloom?!" I asked and I heard an grunt.

"I am here, damn where are we now?"

"Final Level, End Boss battle!" The Voice said, oh great.

"GROAAAARRRRR!" I heard an soar and I didn´t dare to turn around but do I did it anyways.

"Applebloom, run, run as fast as you can!" I said as I began to step back, right infront of me stood a giant wolf made of Darkness.

"RUN!" I screamed, as I sprinted away from it, so did Applebloom.

The wolf followed us, and we got draged on a wall, and inches away from us the Wolf got jerked back by an giant Steel chain, I touched along the wall and I hit something which caughted my eyes, I hit it again and I was right, it were Bug-Light Mushrooms, the same as in Florayas Shed.

"Applebloom , walk along the Wall and hit on the mushrooms, we need light and they will hold out for at least an Half hour, but beware the Wolf, I walk this way you go the other sense around, we meet eachother in the middle , okay!" I said and she nodded, and so we made our way, always on the edge of the death, being ripped through the teeths of an giant wolf.

As we met in the middle the whole room was luminated and I got to see where we exactly were, In a giant hall which seemed to look more like an tree, thought there was a giant mammoth tree in the middle of the round room, and around that tree lies an giant Metallic chain being attached at the spikecollar of an giant Wolf , his coat was black and his eyes red, this was one of the evilst things I ever saw, this was a thing spiced with pure darkness.

"Who in the world does arrest something like this, inside such a beautifull room!".

"level 4, defeat the end boss, you have three weapons as choice, though you can take directly only two of them, the last one gets hidden into this Hall, choose wise, as Choice you have, the Sword of Light, the Shield of Light or the Flute of Light!"

I looked at Applebloom, who only shrugged and the Wolf, who still tried to get us.

"We choose the Sword and the Shield of lights!" I shouted and both of them floated down, towards us, while the Flute simply vanished in thin air.

"So and what now!?" I asked dumbfounded, I looked at Applebloom who looked around.

"Zecora, there!" She shouted I looked in the direction she pointed, and I saw what she meant.

In the mammoth tree, was a hole from the height of an normal door, it seemed that our goal was to defeat the Wolf and to get into he tree.

"Guess we have no choice but to fight!" I said and Applebloom nodded.

"Okay so I will run in this direction and you in the other one, whe he attacks you, you instantly run to the wall and hid behind the shield okay, I will distract him so you can run closer to the entrance, when you are in you whistle okay, but do it loud!" I siad and again she nodded.

"On my Comment , 3-2-1-GO!" I screamed as I runned in the oposite way , towards the wolf, who instantly began to attack me, I fighted him off with the sowrd and glanced over to Applebloom, she runned as fast as she could toward the entrance and made it, she threw the shield out, for me and whisteled, the Wolf heard it, got distrected for a moment, allowing me to run past his legs, towards the shield.

"Gotcha!" I screamed out of joy as I grabbed the shield, I turned around and luckily I had the shield infront of me, because the giant paw of the Wolf came crashing down, it threw me against the wall, rather painfull.

"Ouch, geez, that hurts a lot!" I siad as I landed back on the ground, I rolled over and stood on both rear whooves, the sword and the shield in position.

"En garde!" I screamed as I again throw myself on him, as soon as his paw came in sight, I truned myself, I stepped on the paw and used the throw to catapult myself on the wal, where I again urned in the air, and jumed, from the walk on the wolfs head.

It was strong thought, as I tried to ramming the sword in its head it simply began to use his coat as vines, wrapping around me, I felt drowsy and extremly lightheaded.

"what´s going on here, I feel so weak all of an sudden!" I screamed, and I couldn´t se right, the only thing I saw was an blurr of yellow with red, and then I was away.

**Applebloom´s Pov:**

"Zecora, Zecora wake up, gosh we have no time for this!" Great now my only partner in this fight is unconsious, and outside the wolf is still raging, trying to get inside the tree.

We currently where in an hall kind room and I saw how there was an podium inside, on which something stood, I dragged Zecora to the podium and gently lay her next to it, I dusted of , with a blow, the podium and readed.

"With hatred, you cant win a fight, thought silence must been gain through the night, to help him relaxing, with all might, only in the duty of the night, you can bring him peace, you might and fine sounds will confirm your success and defeated is the Dark Wolf Baroness!" I read, ugh, why in the word things are always that complicated.

"So first part, with hatred you can´t win a fight, this shall mean that simply slaying and beating the wolf wouldn´t help anyway, it will only increase his dark power and his force, okay number two, Though silence must been gain through the night, to help him, relaxing with all might, I guess that means I need to help him relaxing, okay number three, Only in the Duty of the night you can bring him peace, you might, hmmm, duty of the night, what does one do in the night, beside sleeping, ….., wait sleeping, yes this has to be it, in the day we are awake, all of us, while in the night the most ponies do sleeping, as if it is our duty to be wake in the day and asleep in the night, since millions of years,, that means, yes with the last sentece it all comes clear, and fine sounds will confirm your success, and defeated is the Dark Wolf Baroness!"

"Ah simply need to let him fall asleep!" I siad as I found the solution, "so now only on how to let this big Dog falling asleep, …, wait a wolf is also just kind of an dog, and whe have a dog back home, Winona, and when she cant sleep when she was still a puppy, we always sang or played an instrument to her, that means, what works by the one might also work by the other one!" I thought, and suddenly it made click in my head.

"The Flute, the flute of light is an instrument, and might let him falling asleep !"

I searched frantically in my bags, only to find nothing, I thought back a the very start of this level.

"You have three weapons as choice, though you can take directly only two of them, the last one gets hidden into this Hall, choose wise!" it said, so the Flute must be here somewhere, but where.

"Oh great!" I muttered as I found it, hangin in the branches high above the wolf.

"Well there is no helping I need to climb I guess!"

Said and done,, I jumped out of the window in the tree as the air was clean, I then climbed up the tree, while the Wolf tried to rip me in piece, jumping ever so high in the air.

"Oh for the sake of peace , keep quiet!" I groaned as it began to howl.

I was almost there.

"Only a little bit more, I , aaaaaah!" I screamed as I suddenly slip and rested with one hand on an thick branch, I was glad but it didn't last for long, as suddenly my force dried ou.

"Oh, no, no, no, noooooooooooooo!" I screamed as I fall, I could almost see the Wolfs mouth wide open, in an attempt to eat me, I suddenly felt a pull on my right arm, I looked up to see Zecora standing ther pulling on my arm.

"Hang on, don´t you let go!" She said.

"Oh you don´t say!" I yelled, as if I let go of her in such an situation.

"Hauruck!" Zecora said as she lifted me up on the branch.

"So were exactly did you wanted to go!" She asked me with an dead pan expression, standing on the branch like a pro.

"Up there, we need to make him falling asleep!" I said as I pointed to the flute.

"You could just said so!" Zecora said and she jumped upwards with a gracefulness I never would told to her , being able to have it, anyway she was back in less then five minutes with the flute.

"Wow , how did you do that!" I asked mesmerized.

"Applebloom I lived my whole life on trees even when I still had only hoofs, but I must say those hands are pretty awesome, anyway what shall we play!" She ssid as she directly knew what to do.

"Dunno, something slow and beautifull to do making him falling asleep!"

(Kind of the Oracion on the grassflute in Pokemon, Rise of Darkrai)

It filled my heart with an inner peace as I listen of how Zecora elicit the sweetest tones out of the flute, it was such a beautiful melodie and I was one instant on the other fully relaxed, and well the Wolf wasn´t better, he had an very relaed and lovestrucked expression and suddenly, he otters around and then he fall on the side, lightly snoring.

"Just like Winona!" I said to Zecora, as the Wolf looked with such an satisfied expression, he had reached his inner peace and silence.

"Hey Applebloom look!" Zecora said as suddenly the wolf coat, began to brighten up until it was completely white, his eyes changed also the colour , from red to Blue, bright blue.

"I think we may now climb down!" I said as I did so, we came on the ground and I could see the Wolf happily snoring, it was strong asleep and it seemed to glow.

"Is it only me or did he glow somehow!" Zecora asked and I must say now I saw it too.

"Nope I see it too!" Suddenly light began to surround the wolf, lifting it up from the ground, it floated and suddenly his eyes Opened, he throw his head back and howled, his whole body lighted up in bright white, so bright I must shielding my eyes.

"Well done my friends, you showed me that you were worth for what you went in here !" A Voice said, it wasn't the voice of the game it was a gently female voice , who speaked from big wisdom and big love.

"Who are you and what happened to the wolf!" Zecora asked, suddenly the light faded a bit, revealing the silhouette of an dove cladded in light.

"I am the Lightdove Kuronema, guardian of the Light of Lumena, and the bearer of the Angelscore, I am the personal pet, friend and assistant of my Mistress and friend Lady Lumena, as so I am also the Guardian of the Fragments of light, and I thank you for saving the light from the darkness, the Wolf you have seen in here was the Impersonating of the Light of Wisdom, normaly it lives up on the surface in a tinier form in the Hall of Wisdom, but when the Angelscore broke in pieces and the land got shook under the violence of the light itself, the floor caved in and trapped the wolf inside of the last level, with the time the darkness creept into the temple and began to affect the Wolf, making him to a creature of hatred and darkness, several "Heroes" came from far away trying their luck to get the light back, but all of them only disturbed and beaten or attacked the wolf increasing his hatred and his own darkness, but so also the number of the dead ones, but you two, you showed him freedom and peaced, so it could lay again in silence, because of that I can say that there is no one more fitted than you to to become the Bearers of the Light of Wisdom, so long until you may return the light to its rightfull owner, so be it, from this instant on, the two of your become the bearer of the fragment of light, the Light of Wisdom, shall light and wisdom always guide you!" The dove said as suddenly a lightsphere floated between us and revealing an Fragment of an amulett made of pure gold.

I took it in my hooves, wait, oh yay we have our hooves back, somehow I am a bit sad about it.

"Well then, I guess we are done here now only to go search for the others!" Zecora said, and suddenly we got blinded by light, as it faded away we stood back in the main hall with the sphere.

"Cool!" I siad mesmerized.

"Totaly!" Zecora answered.

"Well done you too, I knew you would make it, finally I can go to heaven , I thank you my children!" A voice said , we turned to see master Starshower, stepping in front of us.

"We made it master, but what do you mean you can go to heaven!" I asked, I had a clue that he do not mean flying.

"Well i´m actually not alive any more you see!" he said flatly.

"So you are, …., WAIT WHAT!" I yelled as I hided behind Zecora.

"Oh, god he´s a Ghost!" I screamed terrified.

"Yeah that's what they tell me to be, well anyway, your mission is over so far, now you need only to find your friends and to gather all the Fragments back together!" The Master said as he suddenly dissapeared.

"We see each other on the other side!" He shouted happily.

"Well I guess we are allowed to go now !" Zecora said and I only nodded, I only want to go away from here.

"I really ask myself, if Ghost and Joe can get along with each other!" Zecora said as she seemed to thought about her brother and Floraya´s Fiancée.

**Longest Chapter so far hope you like it, anyway don't forget to read and to review. Keep reading until the next Chapter, when its called 2 to search , one to find.**


	19. Tolerate, be courageous and take steel

**Derpy Hooves**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**A/N: Helo my people , like the song said, here we go again, all your dreams inside, we are at Chapter 19 of My Little Pony, Fighting is magic, Story 1, The Chronicles of Equestria 1, Derpy Hooves and the Elements of Equestria, and I must say thanks to all you readers, you made me being proud of myself for being able to write you all this, anyway I hope you enjoy this one too, and welcome back to a new Chapter.**

**Chapter 19: To gain his trust, you must tolerate him, the power of courage is magic,The Legacy of the Steel, Reunion after all this time.**

**Donut Joe´s Pov:**

"So let me get this straight, you don´t like the idea of me getting married to your Sister Floraya, but you do give me your blessing because she wishes for, where the heck is there any logic?" I asked angrily, here he comes and just say that he don't like, me being married towards his Sister, and that he gives me his blessing only because she asked, and that I don't were the right one, that I can´t protect her.

" I can protect her, I love her and I will protect her, even when you don't think I could do this!" I spat with venom.

"Oh please, you aren´t even able to slay one of those things here, without getting fucked up!" Ghost said.

We currently had reached the Hall of Tolerance, where Master Mercurystorm told us to go search for the Fragment of Tolerance, well to find the hall was easy, but to be honestly, we did little to no progress, in finding the light of tolerance at all,thought much tolerance and like wasn´t even between the both of us, I officially dislike ghost so ust he or maybe he even hates me, I honestly don't care, all ni know is that I cant stand him, neither can he stan me.

"Ah so, you saying I am too weak, well you are in no better state, as much as I see!" I said as he struggled to keep one of the attackers back.

"Shut the fuck up and help me!" he yelled.

"Why should I, I am somewhat weak remember, you said it yourself just seconds ago, could it be that you have Alzheimer, that you can´t even remember what you said seconds ago!" I mocked him, little I knew I had crossed the line.

"For the mother earth sake, shut your fucking mouth up!" Ghost screamed , startling his attacker who backed down flipping his eyes between me an him, both of our muzzles pressing against each other to make the other backing down, but neither of us gave in.

"Not until you do the same, as if I would let you forbid me the mouth, you want to fight , sure come hear and weep!" I said as I mocked him with my hoof, holding it up in fighting position, when he think I can only bake cakes, he was deadwrong, it has a reason why I am a backerman.

"That's it , you crossed the line, you half portions, I will beat you up!" Ghost screamed his eys burning with fire, he knacked his bones and nuckles.

"Bitch Please, is that all you can do!" I said as I knacked twice the bones and knuckles he did, I smiled in triumph, he wore an sour frown .

"Not bad!" He said, and he got in fight position.

"But don't you think I now have mercy with you!" He said as he launched.

" And you think I have?" I asked mockingly, now he has to taste what it mean to make me angry, a few kicks and he will be done.

"Hayaaaaa!" He shouted as he launched at me , beating his arm, trying to hit me on the chest, I doged his blow and turned to slay him the back of my fist, he doged and I did a back flip, kicking my backhoof in his back, he stumble a bit, he gain his balance, tunred with speed and launched , I let myself fal on the side as he was close enough, an spined my outstreched leg around knocking him from his feet, letting him rolling several meters behind, I stood up , one hoof on my Back the other outstreched , like if I had a hand I would to mock him gesturing him to ckloser again.

"C´mon Ghost, don´t tell me this is all you can do, I want you to be serious of it, come at me Bro!" I mocked, he clenched his teeths, and launched again at me, after an avalanche of different beats, we began to fight with our hind hooves, we fighted for hours it seemed, but no one seemed to win.

"Stop playing around and make it serious , Asshole!", he said as he began, to rapidly kick his hoof in the direction of my head, I dodged every kick with throwing my head to each side, then I got to grip his hoof and throwed him through the hall, he ended up with an loud thud on the ground, but boy he has a big condition and hard bones I guess, he stood back up and was about to launch agin as suddenly he got ripped out of the way, by one of the Lizards, I wanted to see how he get rid of him, but soon I got to see that Ghost had little to no remaining force in his body.

"Hey , Dick, here I am!" I screamed, throwing a stone at him, he blincked and turned to me, he let out a loud yell and it worked, the Lizard launched at me, I jumped up on the wall , turned and kicked my back hooves, into his head knocking him out deadly

"Huff, how, huff, did you do that?" Ghost asked completely exhausted.

"Do you think Baker is such an easy job, sometimes I must to pick up bags who are the half weight of myself, and I once was used to participate in strengh trainings and Martial Arts, ever heard of Merah Juteng?" I asked and his eyes almost bulged out of the head.

"No way, Merah Juteng had been lost for over decades, I know it , I was the last to be trained in it but I forgot all about it!" Ghost said as he began to get up.

"It has but , luckily I was found by an old Sensai of it, who teached me when I still was little, I wanted to protect my sister and he showed me how to do so, he was a Martial art master, showing me even how to fight when I would ever being completely drunk, means he made an Drunken Master out of me , I became baker because you need complete concentration to make a perfect cake, its good for concentrating, and to train your inner peace!" I said taking him fully of guard.

"Watch out!" He suddenly screamed and I heard it coming, I turned and dropped to my knees one instant before getting hit by an armored fist of one on those armored lyzards.

"Here we go!" I said as I began my moves, I didn´t lived in Canterlot whitout taking the beat in.

I slayed one of them down as he launched at me, I dived underhim and used my hindleg to hit him right in the head like a Scorpion his tail to get his victims under his poisonous attack.

Suddenly I got packed by two of them, a third wanted to punch me, but I had other plans, I jumped kicking my hoves in his face and pushed me upwards, I then let my body fall, and hit with my hindhooves right on their heads.

"Muay Thai or Aijuken, is so oldschool, Merah Juteng, and Kura Kagoren rules the street and the beat is endlessly!" I said as I fighted to an beat and a tune only I knew.

"This is outstanding!" I heard Ghost saying completely buff, and smiled.

"Finally , are you admitting, that I do can protect your sister, I may look like nothing at all, but like Twilight Sparkle always said, don't judge a book after its cover!" I said as I doged another blow, I danced a bit around as two of them runned at me, I jumped on one of them, I spined around its head, throwing my back hooves as hard as I could in the approaching ones face, I then turned , kicking my hoof upright hitting the other one hoofright in his face, taking down his helmet.

"God, are you ugly!" I shouted as I kicked him away, in an half spin, kicking his head like in an sidewards bicycle kick.

I looked around only to see knocked out creatures everywhere, Ghost stood next to me.

"Nice work I must admit, and yes I must say I am sorry for not believing you, I thought you were just a dumb Backerman whom Flora always need to protect, but now I see you are more than able to protect her, I bow before your force!"

Ghost said as he bowed before me, I was suddenly dumbstroucked, there had been only one ever bowed before me, it was my old master a week before he got sick and died, it was his biggest gesture of the deepest respect.

"Stand up, I don't want you to bow before me, you don´t even need to like me, all I want is you to tolerate me and to not see me as someone you just know on the side of your sister, but I want you to see in me the entire word of love, Protection, Care , emotions, and especially my undying love for her, I want you to recognized and accept me as the stallion on the side of your own sister holding her hoof, I want you to respect me for what I do, for what I am and what I can give to Flora!", I said as i stand next to him, I willl not his friendship even when I would like that, but no in the first place I want to be accepted by him.

"I understand, and I think I can give her away with the bests of wishes, when I give her to you, I want you to love her till you die, and I want you to make her as happy as she can be in these years, so she will only have the best memorys of you!" Ghost said and I smiled, I put out my hoof, and he shook´s it.

"Friendship?" I asked and he nodded.

"Friendship!" He said and I was glad.

Suddenly something lighted up next to us,, I turned into the direction and I must shielding my eyes it was so bright.

"Well done Gentlecolts, My name is Kuronema, the lightdove and the guardian of the Light of Eternal Purity, and I looked in your heart, I think I have seen enough to know that your hearts are full of love for one and the same mare, the one loves and protects her as his own Sister and swear to never want to see her crying ever again, the other however , loves her as a mare should be loved, fully and by heart not by body, he loves everything about her and his biggest wish is to make her the worlds biggest cake she ever saw, he swore to himself to always protect her, and to never let her fall nor make or let anyone make her crying, though booth of this Loves are different, you have let everything past you and became friends tolerating each other at the side of the Mare you Love, this is what the Light of Tolerance impersonate and I hope I can trust you when I say that you are more than fit to bear the Fragment of Light, the Light of Tolerance, so be prepared my strong stallions!" The suddenly appeared Dove, cladded in bright Light, said to us as suddenly another lightsphere appereared, it floated over to us and landed in my Hoofs, I looked at it and saw, as soon as the light faded , that the thing seemed to be kind of the Fragment of an amulett.

"Wait , isn´t this the thing we should searched for Master Mercurystorm?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Indeed it is, and I am glad that my mission is finally over, so long I have guarded this pice and now finally the true bearers of Tolerance have come to take this burden of me, now I am abke to walk over the borders of this world into the Afterlife, well I thank you and I hope you know your next mission, well anyways it´s nothing left to say, but thank you and farewell my friends!" A voice said behind us, and as we turned we just saw how Master Mecurystorm vanished in thin air.

"Well I guess this guy makes your name every honor, Ghost!" I joked and he chuckled .

"I guess so , Well ummm, what now, shall we do exactly?" He asked and I could only shrugging.

"Well I had a suggestion to make, since it left only one last Temple for me to check on, I think I can bring you outside, but yo must wait until the bridge is build to go to your last stage, to put the Angelscore back together and to reunate with your friends!"

"Well sure alright!" We said as the light engulfed us.

Suddenly we stood outside, on the street, in the town and above a giant Lightpillar appeared piercing the sky and ripping up the dark clouds of evil , revealing the starsky over our heads, we also could see a bright light coming from behind us and next to us, seems that there are more Islands lit by such an Lightpillar.

"Wow I really ask me what exactly this is?" Ghost said.

"These are the Bridges which lead to your final goal, the center of Lumen the Land of Light, Lumos, the last island, where the cathedrale of Light stands, the last Temple of light, the Temple of Purity, these bridges only lead to the last Island as soon as the eight Fragments have been found!" The Lightdove said to us, as she turned towards us.

"Well my work is done here, the only temple which remains is the Temple of Courage, where my mistress and her future student, are fighting for the Light.

"We thank you for everything, Lightdove Kuronema, your quest showed us that we need to tolerate each other in order to prevent Floraya from crying!" I said and Ghost nodded.

"Well I thank you too and I hope you will survive until you can give this fragment one day to its rightfull owner, I would like to chat more but do I need to go, keep your chins up, Gentlecolts!" The Lightdove said and so she flew away, we runned after her until we ended on a cliff, being able to oversee the whole island, we could see that there were eight Islands in one circle, each one beside of two had been lit up by an similliar Lightpillar, than our island.

"I hope the others are all okay!" I heard ghost saying, and I put an hoof on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I bet Zecora and Floraya are okay, Ghost, you don´t need to worry!"

"I guess so!"

"Lets try to get something to eat , i´m starving!" I suddenly saw as my stomach growled, thought not as loud as Ghost´s, who laughed.

"Yep lets do this!" He said and so we made our way down in the ghosttown.

**Kuronema´s Pov:**

"Well then, only one remains, I hope you are alright Mistress and you too Aurora, I really ask myself where exactly the Fragment of Love is, I meaned to know that I searched every island off, and even the old cathedrale I had inspected neatly?" I asked myself, though I was the magical pet of Mistress Lumena, I do know that I have a mission to do.

"Even when she is my mistress I cant let her going all easy on it, I must be sure she is still worth to be called the Element of light, only she is able to defeat, Dark Lumena!" I said to myself as I looked down at the black mass under me, I hope we can get rid of it before even the last hope will vanish.

"Lets make the best of the situation!" I told me, and so I flew over the deep black ocean.

**Lumena´s Pov:**

"I´m Starving!" I said as my stomeach gumbled for the fifth time.

"A castel for a box of Muffins!" I muttered.

"Seriously , Sis, I cant belive that you are really finally back here, I mean , all this time I wished for once in my live seeing you and now you are standing next to me , and I even can call you Sister, this is just so wow!" Aurora said without any lie, she truly was excited and yes I must say I do like her too.

"Well I hope I at least can change something here, but as much as I see we didn't bring it actually any far!" I said as we walked through the cold wet and dark dungeon, why does this dungeons always have such a dark atmosphere.

"Courage my dear, I know we soon will get to a point with all of this, Master Light star, has not sanded us down here for nothing, and I still caan feel the faint power of lIgth infront of us, we just need to follow the magical trail!" Aurora said and I ask myself where the hell she has all this power, I wasn´t a coward for sure but I know my own limits, and I must say the whole concentration of Dark miasma outside and the bad atmosphere in here, didn´t really make me feeling being welcome in my own homeland.

I Just hope the master is okay, I mean this Miastralia looked extremly strong and the dark force surounded her like it was a part of her, and I still can feel the power her voice had over me, it seriously almost paralysed me, and I know, I have heard this voice somewhere else before!" I said as I began to think about it, where do I have heard that voic before.

"Well its only logical that you have heard it before, after all you have fought against her and her sister, Millenias ago, in Equestria WW2, in the second Millenium of your existence!" Aurora said and looked at her suspicious.

"how do you know about all of this?" I asked.

"Well I made my own research when I was a bit younger, I used to read book over book about all of the legends of you and your Siblings, they are mostly detailed by everything the witnesses have told about, all the books in Mistress Doo´s library are either about you and your siblings, about the Elements of Harmony, or about Lightmagic, according to the book, it gives Three stages of Lightmagic, The Normal which my sister , me and the rest of the land used, the advanced which you used, and the Dragoncore-magic!" Aurora said and I was full ear.

"Dragoncoremagic, what is that?" I asked interested.

"Its told that in a minor war, in the Third Millenium, you and your Siblings, should have been able to defeat Ten so called Dragonlords, mighty dragoncreatures who are the direct opposite of you and your siblings, you are the gods of creation, they are the gods of Destruction, and the legend told about you defeating them and seal them away, taking all of their Powers, each power based on one element, the so called Chaos-Elements, they are the dark sides of your Elements, while you are the Creator-element of Light, the Dragon of light, Migan-Dagoria, ruled about the Chaos-element of Laser power, when you took his power, it instantly crystalized and became the so called, Lasercore, one of the Ten Dragoncores, which only you are able to use , since you defeated the dragon it belonged!" She told and I was buff, so I was able to use Dragon-powers.

"Thought its told that none of you never had used one of these Cores ever before!" Aurora said as she thought a little about it.

"But either way it would be awesome to see that, seriously!" Aurora said, squealing like she were my Number 1 fan, thought, the way she acts i think she is indeed my Number one fan, beside my personal Number one, Dinky my beloved daughter.

"You said earlier that you also know about the Elements of Harmony, it would really interest me what exactly they represent!" I asked, since we represent the elements and the forces of Creation, I really ask myself what they are I mean they seem to stand for different personality traits, but of what, little I knew that I should have know all of it.

"The elements represent the Character of Queen Equestria,the loyality to her subjects, her honesty to everyone, the sheer generosity of giving life, her everlasting kindness for everypony who mean it good, her laughter because its told she loves to laught, and her magic because of her creativity and the force which she needed to create this world!"

"Wow I actually never saw a pony more intelligent than the Princesses or Twillight!" I siad and I must admit I like her, so it will maybe more easy for me to teach her when I remember on all of my powers.

"Well, I think I am still only a beginner!" Aurora said blushing, trying to hide her face behind her blonde mane, unfortunality I was straight behind her ears and they were too short to fall over , unless she completely bend down.

"No you are actually now even way stronger than me , remember I must get used that soon I will be able to use magic again, I havent for the last 23 years, and I have lost all my memories!" I siad and she was sad.

"I know, I still cant belive , how cruel must one be to actually hurt you, you are and where the most beautifullst, cutest and kindest person I ever met beside of Mistress Brightlight and the Masters!" Aurora said and I was surely touched.

I nuzzled her side, and I rubbed her nose with mine, it was a move I always made with Dinky when ever I wanted to show her how much I loved her as daughter, well Aurora , of course blushed deepily, cracking an arkward smile.

"uhmm thank you I think!" She said still touched by all my affection I have for my sweet student, though I still was in love with Jacky, that´s for sure.

With the time the dungeon opened up more and more until we ended up in a giant grotto.

"Wow, this is truly amazing!" I said, the whole cave was illuminated, by a giant crystal Hall.

"This must be the Hall of Courage, its truly Beautifull!" Aurora said , I stand there in awe.

"look Sis, there are two paths going down there, shall we look where each one of us end up?" Aurora suddenly asked and I could see the mishieft in her eyes.

"Sure why not!" I said, and so I made my way on the one path while Aurora took the other one.

In looking at it, if I had known what lies ahead, I would have definitely said no, but I can now do not even undo, but all I know is that the two paths ended to each side of the hall, which where open to both ends, I could see Aurora walking down the path.

"Wait I will come over!" I said as I took a step inside the Hall, which was a bad mistake, as I must see now.

"Kabooom!" Suddenly, Celestia knows from where, an giant armored Knight crashed down from above, right before me, holding a giant lance.

"Oh brother!" I said as I tried to pick up my heart, who slided down my non existent pants.

Well the giant didn´t made any attempt to move out of my way, instead it raise the lance and tried to crush me to death.

"Oh hell!" I screamed as I doged the Beat by jumping back, I looked behind me only to see how the exit closed, oh great, now we are trapped in here.

"Uhmm , hello mister Knight, look I didn´t meant to walk into your Hall, I am trully sorry I ,…, aaaaarrrrgggghhh!"

The lance´s staff beated me out of the way, and right in my stomach.

"OOOOOOWWWW; WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I screamed with as much breath I could managed to bring up again.

"Unwhorty to Enter, Unwhorty to live!" The Thing said as I reached out for an new blow.

"Oh shit!" I ducked as the giant lance crashed inches above my head in the nearby wall.

"Lumena, use this!" Aurora yelled as she tossed something round towards me, I catched it with my hooves.

"What is this!" I asked dumbfounded as I found an beautifull transparent gemstone in my hooves.

"Your magical-orb of course!" Aurora yelled as she sanded blast for blast on her opponent.

"What shall I do with it!" I shouted but got no answer, since Aurora was in a fight.

"What to do, what to do!" I muttered as I dogded blow for blow.

Suddenly, I saw how Aurora got picked up by the knight, held on her rear hooves, the rest of her body in his other, and I knew where this would end, I instantly had the gruesome memory of Fluttershy being in almost the same position, getting her wings ripped out of her living body, and now such a scene was about to play right before me, but I knew I couldn´t let it happene, not again.

"Oh you don´t!" I screamed as I slided through my opponents feets, and raced over to the next, I jumped right on his head, blocking his view, he instantly let go of Aurora, and tried to rip me off his helmet, the other Knight already on the way to help him.

"This will end bad, I know it!" I screamed as I got jerked away.

Instantly the Knight which I jumped on, formed a fist and beat it in my direction, the opnly thing I could do was raise my arms in defense, even then it had no effect at all.

The little of my consious which I could hold up was enough to crawl over to Aurora.

"Are you okay?" I asked but to my shock, she didn't even breath anymore, I layed my head on her heart but didn't I hear any heartbeat.

"Don´t do this to me, please I beg you, wake up live, don´t die, you can´t let me here so easily, please, I beg you Sister!" I siad doing CPR, but it didn´t helped, I searched in my nmedibag, while I heard giant feets walking over to us, but I didn´t care all I cared about was that Aurora breath again, I can´t let her die I am responsible for her.

"As your master I command you to live!" I screamed as I showed her pill for pill in the mouth, I used all of my medics, only for one thing, her to live again.

"Live , I beg you, Breath, breath, breath Sister, Breath!" I yelled as suddenly the Magical orb, floated above me, I scanned it, I had the same shape as Jacky, Venturios and Floraya´s , but now that I remember , they all wear it on their foreheads.

"I only hope I can make it " I siad , little do I know that the Knights standed behind me, their Swords in the air.

I could hear the sword beating down, as I put the Orb on my Forehead, and instantly my vision becames black.

"S-si-sis- Sis-Sister!" I heard it as I came back to my senses, my vision was blurr but I could see light.

"What is happening!", I asked as soon as my full senses returned.

I looked around, to find Aurora and Myself in kind of a shield made of light, blocking the swords of the knight, I looked at my hoofs, which apparently werent hoofs anymore, I saw hands, real hands, like Lyra always draw them.

"What is going on!" I asked , no one in particular.

"After years I have awoken, it had been too long!" A voice said, I looked around but there was no one beside me and Aurora, but I knew it wasn't her voice.

"Who is there?!" I asked, getting a strange look from Aurora.

Suddenly there formed something in front of us, I saw how Aurora shut her mouth in shock, with her, …., hands, well this is going to be interesting.

"Who are you?!" I asked, the light that shaped to an creature with wings and A tail, simmiliar like a pegasus, but made of light.

"I am you!" The voice said.

"You are Me, what do you mean by that?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I am you Ditzy Doo, and You are me, we are one and the same person, the two sides of one coin!" I heard her saying and I was in shock, I instanly knew who this was.

"Lumena!" I said, and the light nodded.

"But how is this possible, they say that I am Lumena, how can it be that you are Lumena?" I asked confused.

"I am the force which is held inside of you, the moment on which you broke the seal with the magical orb, I got freed from my prison for the last 23 Years, now that I am free, we truly can be one again, you had lived alone for so long, no memories, no power or remaining friends of your folk until now, I can´t even imagine how this must have been for you, all this years separated from your true Homeland, but I saw that you made new friends, good friends, true friends who concern about you everytime, I saw our love, Shockwave, I havent see him for years, though do I have seen him through your eyes!" The Light said.

"Wait what do you mean, you saw him through my eyes, you say you are in me but how is that possible?" I asked again.

"When our horn has been slayed down, not only the light had been sealed away but almost also our soul, sealed away in a body which normaly only bears the soul, it would have destroyed us, so in order to prevent this, I gave the half of my soul off, in order to rule about the body, the rest of my soul and the magical force of light have been sealed inside us, the remaining piece of my Soul, you, had taken control of our body, as I wished for it to be, so it was possible to held the control about our body, otherwise this corpse would have been destroyed!" The light said, and it began to make sense.

"So I am only the half of your soul!" I asked.

"So is it, but I saw how much you have blossomed, far over what I had imaginated, you created an real mind, you began to do things instead of sleeping until the time were right to reawake us, I never thought it were possible but it was, I saw how you walked, talked and do things, I was impressed and I decided to don´t break the seal even after we kind of recovered, I decided to only break it when the time has come when you need your full power again, in order to protect others, in this moment I would break the seal and we would become one again, the lost part of my soul would return back to me, and together we are able again to protect the ones we love!" She said when she came nearer, but I was terrfied, what about my live, what about my family and friends.

"But when we gonna go back together, what will happen to me, to my familly my friends, do I forget them?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"Of course not, like I said you are the half of my soul, your memories and mine will combine, you will get memories of acient time back, and the ability to use your forces of light,your memories of the last 23 years logically will be in these, all you have expired in the last years and the lost memories will become one , I am only the part of you which use magic and can fight with it, while you are the part wich held up familly and friends, able to love and tolerate, together we are a soul, able to held a family and friends and to protect these with all our forces!" The light said.

"How do we make it, how can we become one!" I asked determined, I saw all the cruelity on this island, I saw all the dark things and I wanted to bring the Lightback to my Hoemland, in order to one day maybe live together with Dinky and Jacky here, to raise up the Glorious land of Light, Lumen again.

"Be courageous, and we can become one, for the moment I am only a voice in your head, when the moment had come to reunate, we will become truly ourself again!" The light said as I vanished, I looked at the few strains of my hair who had fallen over my chest, it had been growed far faster than normal.

"I am sorry sis,but I can´t not other!" I heard Aurora saying, I looked at her and I saw her kneeeling infront of me, the way I had ussualy forbidden to do infront of me, but I think if she really want to do it, I can let it slip.

"This one single time, Sister!" I said as I kneeled in front of her, Kissing her forehead, she raised her chin and looked up on me, with tears of joy in her eyes.

"The Angle truly has returned!" She said and embrassed me in an tight hug.

"Please safe us, safe us all, bring the Light back to Lumen, to where it belong!" She cried in my chest.

"I Promise it!" I said as I stood up, I looked at the Knights, who looked dumfounded.

I took in my breath and slowly let it out, I began to walk forward.

"Guardians of the hall of courage listen to me, your task has been fulfilled, there is now no more reason for you to fight anymore, my sister and I came to find the fragment of the light, in order to bring the light, which this country before so long time had lost, back, I ask you now, in the name of light, stop fighting against us and shows us a way to reach our goal!" I shouted with a voice stronger than I ever thought about, I could hear how Lumena whispered these words for me to shout out.

It must have an effect, because the Knights instantly dropped their swords, they suddenly got down on one Knee, their armor falled apart and ever so further they shrunk, until they revealed two male ponies, also angle-pegasi.

"We thank you Lady Lumena, we had waited for your return, we were able to guard the light as long as we could until you finally returned, like your said our mission has been fullfilled, and we are glad tha after all this time, the saviour has returned, we forever stand in your debt, and we will do anything you want us to!" One of the Knights said, their right hand on their chest a symbol of deep respect, why does everyone keep bowing before me.

"Help us, help us to return this land to its Glory!" I said determined, they nodded.

"Your wish is our command!" they said and raised.

"Aurora come to me!" I said to her, she nodded and hurried towards us.

"How are your names Guardsmen?" I asked them.

"My name is Swordshine, and the name of my brother is Shieldshine!"

"very well, I guess its time to leave this place, our mission isn´t over yet, we still have an opponent to fight!" I said as I thought about Miastralia, im not sure if the master can survive her.

"Step closer to me!" I commanded and they did as said.

"Time to fight!" I said as I teleported us up towards the surface of the island, as soon as we were back on earth, I could see that all the time we were away the situation has become worser.

"What in the name of Lumen has happened here!" I heard Swordshine muttering his brother instead was way too shocked to even make one sound.

"Holy crap!" I muttered as I stand infront of an army of Cannibal-ponies and above them I could see the master still fighting against Miastralia.

"You can´t win old geezer!" I heard her screaming.

"Winning wans´t ever an option either!" He said as he backed away.

"My mission has been fullfilled and I finally can rest in peace, the hope of this land lies now on the shoulder of the bearer of the force only she is able to bring the light back!", in order of this I have protected this here until the time has come to return it to the rightfull owner!" The Master said as he floated towards me.

"This, my Dear Lady Lumena, is the Spear of Purity, it has the ability to save the lost souls from the dark , to bring them back into the light, it was yours all the time and my Mission of guarding it and the Fragment of Light had finally being fullfilled, you have found your true powers and the true force of light, its time to safe this land once and for all, I beg you Lady Lumnea, save our souls!" The master said as she faded away, into light.

"I swear it!" I said.

"This is impossible, this cant be true!" Miastralia said as she floated towards me.

"How have you been able to come out again, how have you been able to survive!" She screamed at my face.

"Because I have somepony which I want to protect, from all cruelity and monsters like you!" I screamed as I beated her with my hands out of the way.

"Storm of Purity!" I yelled as I launched my attack at all the Cannibal-ponies, their darkness fell, and revealed their true form, all of them had been angel-pegasi.

"No, no, what are you doing, my army of darkness, what have you done!" Miastralia screamed at the sight of me releasing all her subjects out of the chains of darkness.

"Only saved them from you!" I said as I launched for her, my spear held up high I flew over to her, she created a sword made of darkness to block my attack but the light was stronger, my will to protect and to save had transformed in complete force.

"No, I will not give up, we have destroyed you once, and we will do it again!" She screamed as she vanished from the Island, towards wherever she came.

"Do that if you can, this is all you were ver able to, to destroy all the beauty in the world, but I will always be there to stop you!" I shouted, as I floated back on the ground.

"Sister you did it, you were so great and so bright!" I heard it coming from next to me,as I turned I saw Aurora with shining puppy eyes, scanning me happily, man she was totally obsessed with me, same as Spike with Rarity.

"yeah I just hope this was enough to keep her away from here!" I said, but my silent question got answered by someone I havent heard before.

"Oh indeed it was enough, Mistress!" I turned and have been greeted by an Dove, made of Light.

"Who are you, do I know you!" I asked , his voice was hurtfully familiar, I knew I should know him but his name just didn't happen to pop up in my mind.

"Of course you don´t know me yet, but i know soon you will, after all now the last Piece of the Angelscore had been gained!" the Dove said, as suddenly a sphere of light floated in front of me, coming to a rest in my hooves, as soon as the Light faded away I saw that it was an fragment of an amulet.

"I this what I think it is?" I asked the dove.

"Indeed, this is the Light of Courage , one of the Fragments of the Angelscore!" He said, his voice at least seemed to be male.

"I thank you mister, umm I don´t think I catched your name?"

"Oh of course, even in front of my mistress, Manners matters, anyways, my name is Kuronema and I am your personal Pet, I have heard and seen all of what happened the day you lost your horn, that's why I would like to tell you some things about me, before we speak about the next Mission I have for you!" The Dove, Kuronema, said.

And so he began to tell me everything that I needed to know.

**Meanwhile in Ponyville:**

**Scootaloo´s Pov:**

Things have driven far of being good , here in Ponyville, my best friends werent here anymore, after Miss Rarity and the other Elements of Harmony, have began their Journey to rebuild the gate and the Prison for the ultimate Evil, Sweety Belle had been gone back to Manehatta to her parents, while applebloom was still away with Zecora, Big mac is back from a weekend in Canterlot, to attend the busyness-party which the princesses gave, as the representant of the Apple family and, the Sweet Apple Acres Cider, short the SAAC, he needed to make new contacts with different persons, also to held the cider price in an social frame of prices.

Well with Little Dinky, things were even worser, she suffered under the absence of her mother , extremly I must say, it was not only that Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon keep being mean to her, now even more than before, no she also began to get sick of it, I heard from Miss Carrot top that Dinky currently didn´t sleep well, that every night she gets hunted by Nightmares, and in the day she has no hunger at all, I tried often to cheer her up and to bring her food feeding her, but she didn´t wanted, she never had been alone this much and I am almost at the point where I wanted to tell her my greatest Secret, a secret only a few persons knew, and it was a big secret because beside Cherilee and the Two Princesses, no one knew about it, in times like this I am glad to be able to communicate with him, he had been there for me, more than everyone even then it wasn´t always easy, or even fair to see him only like this.

"Hey dad it´s me , Scoot!" I said, sitting infront of the magical mirror, in my secret place and the most beloved, the grotto of the begin, like I call it, Cherilee has first brought me here when I was on normal circumstance only three yearsold, but I knew everything, here I saw him for the first time like I saw him now always.

"Scoot my beloved daughter, I am glad to hear from you, how are things?" He asked since he cant be at my side, for so long now already, this was the only possibility on how to speak with him, his work and his missions bounded him to where he lived for all this time, but it was cool to at least know that he exist.

Mom was an other thing, I lost my mom long ago, as much as I got out of my Father, she was a very beautifull and headstrong mare, mostly like my own character is, he loved her much even tattoed her name on the back.

"Things are still good but its getting worser with Dinky, I dont´know what to do anymore, she is so much in sorrow, and Carrot top is clueless of how to cheer her up, I decided that, if it don´t get any better with her I will bring her here and , well show her to you , maybe she than belives me and well she then at least has someone with the almost same situation, one to really speak about this!" I told him, and he made a face that wasn´t mean at all, it´s just , he hated it when things runned that much out of control.

"Damnit, I wish I could do something for her, why am I always so useless!" My father said and I knew where this was leading, when I do not hold him away from that path.

"No dad, you are not, keep my words in youre mind, you are not useless, you are carefull, loveing, and the best dad I can imagine, you saved me all those years ago, and for that I am still gratefull, and you loved momy and I do not allow you to think bad about you, when she and I are the only one who cares about you, beside your siblings, we all love you and you love us, you help them and they help you, you help to make the world better and you make a damn nice job!" I told him and he smiled.

"You always make my day Scooty, I love you, never forget that, if you ever need me ,don´t hesitate to cry out for me, I will follow your voice and I will be there , that for sure!" Dad told me.

"I will and I love you too dady, tell me how was your day!" I asked him, and he shrugged.

"We came good forward, again a new piece of the tunnel is done if we keep up with this tempo, we may be able to get throught in a two weeks, ah and I had builded a new prototype of an scooter, this here needs a bit more balance but you have far more speed in it, it works with wind and with Sun energy and has an accu, who save up the energy and only give it up if you need it, I will send it to you as soon as it had been tested, it will be your birthday Present, ….., sigh, I whish I would be able to attend your birthday, but you know why I can´t come, my duty prevent me to do so!" He said and I dropped my head, yes it was his duty, the duty to safe everyone where he was, to make clear that they were safe and secure, this Mirror where the only way on how to commjunicate with him, that's why we always have a tiny one with us, if we somdeday want to simply speak or to show each other something.

"Thank you Dad, I wish too that you could come one day up here again!" I said, I always wanted to see the homeland of my mother but the Princess said that it were too dangerous for me, and dad said it too.

"Don´t let anyone go over you like you were dirt, show them everything you have, show them every scar which you are proud of, never give in, never back down, the Queen has blessed you with great force and she will always guard over us, so like I guard over you!" Dad said his daily mantra, a mantra which I took dearly in.

"I will do so, I will never let anyone treat me like dirt, I will stay proud of what I have and what I get, I will show them every scar which is worth to be shown off, I will make you prouder than you can be daddy!" I said and he smiled his most heartfull and pridefullest smile.

"That's my Girl!" he said and I felt how he wanted to ruffle my mane, but he knew he couldn´t, that was one of the saddest part to know he may never could touch me, never could hug me or even give me a good night kiss, even then he wanted.

"How is your arm!" I asked, looking at his metallic hand, he lost his hand in an "Workaccident" like he call it, in reality that meant he lost it in the war, it wasn´t able to be rebuild after it had been cut off by an black magical spell, but my dad was the strongest I ever knew and for him it was just one more simple scar on his long way to bring peace to the world, he simply build himself a mettalic arm, robotic and hydraulic, able to be moved by his mind, it was this accident which told him to bring me up here, in order to save and prevent me to raise up in a land ruled by constant war and battles.

"It have become better, now that I changed a few defect details in it, works again like a real one, ….., don´t look at me that way scoot, you now it wasn't your fault, you were a newborn infant that time, how would you be able to cause my loss, I protected you because I love you, because you are my own flesh and blood, your mother last present to me, and I will never give you up, you know that, I never made you responsible in any way for it, it was my own fault ,but it was a fault I always would do a second a thirtd and so far and wide, in short , I would do it always again, when it means I can save you, my beloved daughter!" Father said and I loved him for it.

"And with you, how is it?", he asked me with closed eyes.

"Oh good, good, I managed to not fuck up in a week!" I said to him, and he looked at me suspiciously.

"Scoot?!" He said and I shuddered.

"Alright!" I said defeated, I concentrated and imagined how the spoon infront of me would change into a tiny ponyfigure.

I opened my eyes and I was buff I have really made it, I took it in my hoof inspected it, neatly a ponyfigure.

"I did it , Dady, I did it!" I shouted as I did an yes dance in my style of course.

"Yes I saw it, I am so proud of you, this was the first piece of metal you ever changed into something completely new!" He said and I felt loved all over again.

"Thank you dady, I will send it to your Birthday!" I said, luckily we have birthday at the same day in the year.

"I thank you, hey which time is it, not that you are too late for school!" He said , I looked on my watch, only to see that I was indeed almost too late.

"Gosh dad , why do you not tell me when you knew it!" I shouted as I packed my things in a rush.

"Because its always funny to seeing you freaking out sometimes, its just like your mother used to do!" He said with such an annoying big grin and I felt better again, when ever he told me that I was so much like my mother, I felt that she were right next to my side looking and watching over me.

"I know right, well then I got to go, it was again my greatest pleasure to speak with you Daddy, I wish you could come up here, it were so much to show you!" I said as I had tears in my eyes.

"No , please do not do that, don´t do that to me!" Daddy said as he also began to cry, and I knew he hated it to cry but in the end we do did it anyways.

"Sorry dad I can´t help it!" I said as I turned around.

"I need to go now, see you tommorow same time, same place!" I said with a bit of a laugh.

"Same time, Same place, understood!" He joked as we parted our ways.

"Love ya Dad!" I said.

"I love you too, Scootaloo, may the Queen and your mother always watching over you!" He said and I shared one last tear before I drived away on my scooter.

**Some hours Later:**

"Scootaloo are you listening!" It sounded from infront of the signboard.

"Scootaloo!" Miss cherilee, tried to break my trance, but I wasn´t in school for a moment, I was in thought about the question, what if, what if dady wouldn´t being down in his land, when he would live up here in Ponyville, how would life be, definitely awesome of course, what if momy would still be alive, even when I know this werent even possible at all, but it was always the same question on which I don't find an answer, always, what if.

"SCOOTALOO!" Miss Cherilee screamed in my ear, and I jerked up before I recognized , that the classroom was empty, damn how long was I in my trance.

"Uh, yes what is happening!" I asked, she looked at me and rolled her eyes , shrugging.

"Schools out , its better if you already walk back home, I will come as soon as I am done with correcting the tests!"

She said and my mouth flew off.

"Which test?" I asked dumbfounded.

"The one which you rather ignored, looking out of the window!" Cherilee said, sitting herself next to me.

"You Thought about him not!" She asked , knowing exactly what I had thought about.

"I asked myself what would happened when he would live with me, and what would have changed when mother where still alive, all I know is that it would be awesome of course, but I would never know you as my sister then!" I told her and she took me in her arms.

"Scoot, I know you miss them but its not good, when you only hunt your deepest dreams and forget to live!" She said as she patted my head, the way I wanted dad to do.

"I guess so, sigh, it´s just I miss dad so much , and mother I never met her, but I wanted to meet her for once to tell her how much I love her!" I siad and I saw a tiny piece of hurt , for not longer than an piece of a millisecond but it was there, I know she wished so much that she were my real mother, so that I don´t have to suffer.

"I know , Scoot , I know!" She said, as I packed to go.

As soon as I was outside, the first thing that I felt was cold, extremly cold, way too cold for the summer wich was about to come, I tried to walk back inside but, as I turned I heard how ponies screamed, I runned towards the scream, and found a few of my Friends being captured, by a new creature, it looked like the Diamond wolfs which had once attacked Ponyville, a few days ago, but this looked like they were made of ice, I looked up the sky, which was black and everywhere I could see snowfall, what the heck is going on, Snow , in pre-summertime?

"Whats going on here!" I shouted towards the creatured , who logicaly turned, the ice wolf growled and began to aproach me, while I stepped backwards, stumbled , falled and began to crawl backwards away from those things.

"Uh oh!" I said as I hit my back on an wall.

"I guess you are trapped little filly, but before you do, screaming wont help you!" The Wolf said, to my very surprise.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked him , determined.

"We are the Icewolfs as you easly can see, and we are here to begin our Conquest of Equestria, now that the Fallen Angels are trapped on the Island of Light!" The Thing said as it launched at me, I closed my eyes shut and thought about dad.

Suddenly I heard the wolf yelping, I ripped my eyes of to see him stabbed by an iron staff, I looked around to see the staff coming out of an shield next to the fontain I was infront.

I looked dumbfounded, was it possible, did I just manipulated iron to a weapon. I must have proof of that.

"Scoot, come over here!" I heard the other shouting, I looked around and I saw how other wolves approached me.

I stood up and launched towards the alley, but my luck was short lived because instanly I was circled in.

"Where do you want to go, little filly!"

"Let´s play a bit!" They said as they launched all at once at me, I again shutted my eyes, and thought about the single picture I had of my mom in my mind, it was a memory, definitely out of my foaldays, of her laughing , at my face, holding up an plushdoll, I still have her at home.

"Scoot!" I heard it, I looked and again all the attackers were impaled by steel pillars.

"I did it, I really managed to completely manipulate Metal!" I squealed, I looked towards my friends, to share my joy with them.

But all I saw was fear in their eyes, as I approached them, they backed away.

"Monster, stay away from us!" I heard some muttering but of course , only two of them, dared to actually shout it out loud.

"Stay away from me, I don´t know wath you are but I always knew you were a freak!" Silverspoon and Diamond Tiara screamed in unison as they backed away.

"I am no freak!" I screamed, outraged, the earth around me began to shake.

"Look around , you impaled those things without even any kind of emotion and you even squealed after you did it!" They said, the only one who didn´t was Dinky, who seemed to came back to school for the first time again.

"Leave her alone, she has saved us, can´t you see that its only Scootaloo, there is no monster!" She said as she walked next to me.

"No, you don´t have to do that, Dinky, I beg you, I am just a freak!" I said.

"BULLSHIT; THE ONLY THING YOU ARE IS THE CHILD OF AN ALINCORN!" Dinky screamed at my face, and I was buff.

"How do you know that?" I asked dumbfounded.

"In the Hospital, you were fallen asleep, and you began to mutter every now and then something about your father and while you did that, everything that was out of metal began to float in the room, luckily no one came in , I was first scared but then I saw that a few things began to change into beautifull figures, that's when I forget my fear, and began to see you in a new light!" Dinky said, and I remembered it was two days ago when I once fall asleep in the hospital and as I woke up there where everywhere tiny metal figures.

"But, but, its like they say, I am a monster, I killed without any emotion and I even squealed as I saw that I could manipulate metal instead of suffering, because I killed them!" I said.

"No you not, just because you are different from an normal pony, don´t mean you are a monster, look I am the Daughter of Lumena the Light, I am like you , and I know we are no monsters, we simply are, unusual but as long as we decide to save people with our forces, we are never freak or monsters, its an matter of how you behave with your force!" She said and I had deep respect for her.

"And you guys too, stop being mean to her, if she werent there we would been now all dead!" She said and I saw how the others began to think of it, well most of them.

"It don´t matter I will not walk a meter with a freak and a monster in front of me!" Both Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon said.

"Bam!" It made as suddenly both of them layed on the ground.

"How dare you to call Dinky a Monster !" I screamed outraged, completely seeing red.

"How dare you to insult and verbaly hurting a dear friend of my!" I screamed in their face as they backed away.

I heard how metal began to shrub over ground.

"Stay away from me, monster!" DT screamed terrified.

"Say you are sorry!" I said.

"Never!" She spat in my face.

"You little bitch!" I screamed and wanted to launch for her, I wanted to punch her as hard as I could , seeing her head bloody, until she apologize towards Dinky, but I felt something on my shoulder, I looked behind me and I saw Dinky and instantly I was calm, I began to pull back the metal which I wrapped, unseen of me, around DT´s feets, I blushed and stepped behind her.

"I´m sorry Diamond Tiara, I guess I got carried away a bit by my rage, will not happen again !" I sweared, cursed myself because of my low resistance against insults towards my friends.

"It´s okay!" She said terrified, I smelled that she had pissed herself.

"Hey , Diamond Tiara has pissed herself!" They other laughed, and I could see her almost breaking out in tears, something totally unmatching to her and as much as I would like to see that, I had other problems.

"Stop that guys, we got to get out of here and to save as much as people we can!" I siad and they nodded.

And so we made our way throught the town, I slayed down wolves every now and then, it wasn´t the best task I had but it was better than seeing all of us getting killed.

And I can tell you, sometimes it was a disgusting job.

But I learned much about metal in the last few hours, I learned on how to kill a wolf with its own blood, since blood contains iron as well, only a tiny amount but enough for me to completely manipulate it, I knew that the others looked at me like I was a monster and a freak and I knew they kind of were right, but like Dinky said I am the Child of an Alincorn, and yes I have made these things through several hundred times, four times since now, like my Dad, I have the Pheonix curse on me, at least we now know that it was, in rare cases, heritable, I am the first one with the curse, of course dad never intended it to happen, since all the other of his siblings had children without it.

"Do we now have everyone?" I asked Mayor mare, and the few guards, who were still alive, most of them had been killed in an attempt to save the villagers, Equestria have mercy for their soul.

"I guess so!" She said, still refusing to look in my face, like most of them, i guess its as kind of a selfdefense, if they don't see my face while I kill, they will not remember me with it, but only my outter shell, the scooterdriving, friendly chaot of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, not the Killing, bloodthirsty freak, which I give to the best right now.

"Good, I don´t know how many of them are still in the town, I only know where they are right now, I can smell them, I can smell their blood!" I said with a maniacal grin, good goddness, what is happening to me.

Luckily for all of them, Dinky sat next to me, holding my hand, every free time, her touch seem to slow my bloodthirst down, and help me to held up my mind, to not lose control of my own power, she seemed to use her force, which she had inherited from her mother.

"Well well well, if this isn´t a Buffet on legs!" I heard a voice saying, and I smiled I knew this voice.

"Hello Mr Wolf, I have awaited you!" I said as I pulled out my sword/ whip.

"I honestly have no clue who you are imp, but you have killed a high amount of my friends and brothers, this must be avenged.

"Come at me bro!" I screamed as I launched towards him.

"This time it will not be as easy as you think!" he screamed as suddenly, hundreds began to launch for me, shit this was impossible even for me, I cant destroy so many on one time.

"Struggling are we?" He mocked me , and I knew I sat in the trap, fuck.

"I may sit in the trap but I will not give up, without fighting!" I screamed.

"That's what I thought, thats why my friend is here!" The Wolf said as suddenly something big came infront of me, oh great hell.

"Wath the Fuck!" I screamed as I saw what it was , it was a giant, Ice Golem and he had Cherilee around his Neck hanging on icy chains, unconsinious, covered in blood and Scars all over her body.

"How dare you!", I screamed as I tried to blow the Golem up with his blood, well it had worked if there were blood to blow up and I didn´t did it in fear to hurt Sis.

"Got a little Problem, not!" The Wolf mocked me.

"Shut up!" I told him, as I enlarged my Sword, making it fit to destroy the Golem.

"We have this in a few seconds!" I screamed as I launched for the golem.

I was almost about to cut his head of, as he suddenly jumped, so that Cherilee got in the line of fire, oh no.

"Cherilee no!" In the last second, I let the Sword explode forward, missing Cherilee for a hairs bread, but got met by a giant ironhard ice fist instead, I got sended backwards towards the edge of the arena of wolfs, which held back the Villagers, there were many ponies who tried to help but everyone who attacked and destroyed one of them, got attacked in return by three new ones, it seemed that they came out of snow, and when they got destroyed they exploded into snow , creating more than before, kind of like a Hydra, cut one head off and two new will appear.

"Are you finally seeing it Imp, you can´t defeat us!" The Wolf Leader said, and the other laughed,almost a mix out of howling and hiccup.

"Damned, I am fucked!" I knew it , that one day such a situation will come, in which I am too week to protect my Family and friends.

"Awww, can little Imp, not even save his Mother!" The Wolf said as the Golem began to laugh, harder and harder, and I got angry, angrier than ever before in my life of more than Thousand years.

"She is not my Mother, you don´t even know my Mother!" I screamed as bloodthirst and anger exploded in my heart and my head, in my whole body, I could feel how the Metal flew around me, the Air was pested of an deep metalic scent , I wanted to see their blood and their sorry ass in a giant burn-oven.

"I KILL YOU!" I screamed my lungs out, as I throw all the power of steel I could manage, to bring up at him, it will kill all of them.

"Golem, crush her!" I heard him saying, and I saw how the Golem simply walked forward, all my metall simply bounced off him.

"No , this is impossible!" I screamed as I got hit so strong in the stomach that I almost lost consinious.

"N-n-n-o-o-o-o!" I managed to say as I saw how Cherilee got thrown away like garbage.

Laughing, they all laughed at me, I could hear their voice but not only laughing, I heard how they all screamed with me, how Cherilee´s parents wanted me dead, how the wolves ripped me in pieces and with me the entire village, their souls hunted me.

"Scootaloo, you sick bastard, how dare you to let us die- you bitch you let your friends dying- they killed Miss Cherilee because you were to weak to save her- go away you bastard child of a Freak- Monster- Deadbringer-Chaosmagnet!" I could hear all their voices shouting at me, of how useless and hated I am, I wanted to hear only one person I knew who would help me, but as soon as I saw him I knew he was mad at me.

"You sick bastard, how dare you to let your apdotive sister die, you useless piece of shit, I hate you, it´s a shame for me to call you my daughter, I will never see you hear again!" I could hear him so clear as if he stood right next to me, even then I knew he would never say something like that to me, the words I heard in my mind pained my heart so strong.

"Dad, dad,da-da-da-DADDY!" I screamed in pain , and sorrow.

"Say goodbye to the world!" I heard the wolf saying, and I heard something coming , aiming at me.

"Goodbye Cruel world!" I whispered.

"CLANG" I didn´t heard anything beside of this one sentence and it burned itself in my head forever.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" I ripped my Eyes open force fully, I managed to look upwards , and I saw a giant steelchain being wrapped around the sword, clenching it to the breakpoint, pullling it away from me.

"HOW DARE YOU TO PICK ON MY DAUGHTER AND THE VILLAGERS!" I hear the voice, the voice of being safer than ever before, I hear his voice and I knew he was here, in this world, not far away in old Equestria.

"Daddy?" I asked, it was breathtaking.

"STAY AWAY FROM SCOOTALOO!" It roared, the thrust of this voice was just incredible, as the owner, crashed with highspeed down on the ground right before me, the Ice sword which had aimed at me, already long broken and replaced by an giant steel sword, pierced through the Golems corps, the steel of the sword hot like the hell itself was, melting the Golem, who screamed without break, as if an volcano ripped his body in pieces from the inside.

And there he stand in a crater right in the street, of our village, his eyes hard, merciless, uncountable, destructive, red as the ones of a vampire even redder than miss Vinyls.

My wish had become true, in the sickest manner ever, but all that counted was that he was here, the strongest Fighter of the Fallen Angels, from Technique and strategy, as well as pure Muscleforce, he even was in a competition together with Gaia, the Element of stone, with his rockhard muscles.

Here stood my Father, the prince of my dreams, who came with an giant armor to protect me from all evil, I was never really girly like but this was the one fantasy I always keeped from my foalhood.

Here he stood, Esteel V. Metalclaw, My Father and Element of Steel, Fallen Angel number 7 (means, the seventh who had been created out of a wing), youngest male of the Fallen Angels but visualy not the weakest of them, like I said from Muscleforce he is together with Uncle Gaia on one podium.

"Daddy, you really came!" I shouted out happily, it was after all the first time after the last 4.000 years since I saw him last firsthand.

"Hey Scooty, everything alright, nothing broken?" He asked, still kneeling to regain his balance after crashing so hard on the ground.

"No I am kind of fine, but I am more concerned of Cherilee!"

"She´s okay , I have catched her before she hit the ground!" He said, his eyes turning to me, his glance was softer and not so hard, he was taller than I had him in memory.

"Thank goodness!" I said.

"But how, how is it possible for you to came here in this world?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Through the portal in the grotto, the mirror was just an inactive Portal, I worked on it every free minute to be able to one day surprise you!" Father said, and I got teary eyes, full of love and joy.

"It´s not really the right time nor the right place and right circumstance, but, Happy Birthday Scootaloo, happy birthday to your 4.007 years!" He shouted out, and tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Wait you are, over 4.000 years old!" I heard it coming out of the crowd but I ignored them, all I cared about was that Cherilee is alright and that my Father finally, after Thousands of years had managed to come back up here.

"Thank you Dad!"

**A/N: and again we are done , next week comes the last Chapter of Part 1 of Book 1, the Journey begins with two cores, and we instanly begin with the 21. Chapter, which is the first chapter of Part 2, The Town of noise and the folk of the Wind nomads. Hope you enjoyed this one, don´t forget to Review.**


	20. first Element of Chaos, The war begins

Derpy Hooves The Elements of Equestria

**A/N: hello and welcome to the end, to now, today we will see the phenomenal end of the first part of this Book, we will see who wins, Ice or Steel, we will see the last probe before the final end boss, and we see what daughters can do when they love their mother/father. No more words, but, you need to totally Gusta these.**

**Chapter 20: Burning Steel VS Freezing Ice, Fire on the Bridges of light, Back together as one, Suprises in the morning, missing something, the lost Land reappaers, Dark Lumena, Starswirl the bearded and His sister, on the wings of Wisdom we fly, the three Sisters, forgiven, the Wings of Light, the Light we gained, Lasers, Chains of light and the bright Love, Legion of the Light , at the end of the dark a new Dawn rise, A ritual tonight, The best kids ever.**

Scootaloo´s Pov:

If you would ask me if I were happy about my dad being in Ponyville, I would instantly climbing up the highest mountain in Dragon´s Mountain Valley, and shout out how happy I were, I can´t imagine a better birthday present, but was I also sad because of how many years it has cost us, until we were finally back together in each others arms.

"Hello daddy, welcome Home!" I siad to him as I nuzzled his coat, he took me in his arms and hugged me tight , never wanting to let go, and finally , after 4.000 years, he ruffled my hair, exactly the way I always had imagined it to be, with the most warmest smile I ever saw in my life, he stood next to me and ruffled my hair, and grinned, it was like the breath which release both of us to the freedom, like you were drowning for hours in the ocean, and suddenly you go the possibility to go up on the surface, as soon as you break through it, you take breath in with all the force you can managing to bring up that moment, as he hugged me again , I could feel all the love, all the words unsaid and all the letters unwritten , sink into me, telling me how much he loves me, and my tiny arms didn't reached around his waist but I tried to get as much as I could of him in one hug, I cried , tears of joy.

"This is the Best Birthday present ever!" I said to him as he smiled back.

"I don´t hate at all to interupt your happy reunion, but we have a fight to clearing up, not?" The Leader of the ice creatures said.

"If you want so bad to have your sorry asses kicked, you simply could have ask me, you know!" Dad said as he turned with an annoyed expression over to the one who had spoken.

"Haha, really funny, not, just quit this bullshit, and fight!" He screamed as he launched at us, only to got meet by an mighty Metalic Hoof-boot, throwing him back several meters, revenge for earlier.

"Uhm, Dad how does it come that you are actually still in the Anthromorphic state?" I asked as I recogniced, that he still hadn´t changed to an pony at all.

"I dunno, but I guess its because I lived now for so long in Old Equestria, that this form has now simply become my standard form!" Dad shrugged, not really caring at all about it, I know he loves to be anthromorphic, but as a real pony no one would look at him as if he were an abnormaty, the same way as they had looked at me , earlier.

"Anyways, shall we show them to not mess with us ponies of Ponyville!" Dad shouted out and got cheers from everypony.

"But make sure your children don´t see a thing about it, its mostly even for an adult pony too heavy , I will make it nice and short, but do I need your help, Stallions of Ponyville, to defend Mare and Childs, do you think you can do that?" Dad asked, as he took his Giant sword, "Scoot-A-Loo #1", or from me also called, "Machine-sword", it was a strong thing, I mean, hey, the thing has an entire Chainsaw inside off it, the blade itself is thick until the edge, which is able to part in two pieces and opens towards the sides, so that the chainsaw can get outside, and its even possible, in combination with dads magic, to shoot out the blade, and instantly dublicate it, five times, making ten blades out of it, its for his special Attack number 1, the Steel Storm.

"No problem, leave it to us, Mister, umm , eh, sorry, but I think I don´t get to know your name!" The Stallion, apparently the blacksmith, said.

"No problem, my name is, Esteel V. Metalclaw, Fallen Angel and Element of Steel, one of the Elements of Symphony, like my brothers Shockwave and Venturios, as well as, my sisters, Floraya and Lumena, which already had visited this town, my wife had been dying, during the war, but she gave me the most precious treasure ever, her name is a name I always hold inside of my heart , even when she had been defeated, and died, she died with a smile on her face, because she had been able to defeating her own daughter, her name was Victorious Victoria, further I am the Biological Father of Scootaloo, but after the war In old Equestria, I needed to decide, the world wasn´t clean anymore, everywhere I looked where darkness and areas being pested by dark miasma, it was gruesome, so I decided to send my Daughter into the exil in the new created Equuis, means here on this world, together with the princesses and four of my siblings, to her own security but I sweared to her on her crib to one day come back upwards to her, in order to save her we have asked over the years always some childless ponies to keep an close eye on her, to show her the right path, Four years ago then, was the first time we saw each other again, for the first time after 3.996 years, and today , after 4.000 years we finally met, firsthand again, and I want to save her and all of you guys, because I know that ponyville means much to her and I want to see her happy again!" Daddy said, I could see much of them having shocked faces , as the news of an Alincorn's child lives here for years, others just closed their eyes silently nodding, seeing the point in saving their home, and the chance of meeting another Fallen Angel, brighted a few of them up again, even thought there was a bit of mistrust whenever they speak about them, they do need them, I am sure that whatever they say they will always have a need in them.

"Dad?" I asked he looked at me, with a smile.

"What is it girly?" He asked.

"I thank you for being my dad, and I love you and mother forever!" I said to him.

"No problem sweety!"

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"When we are done here, tell me all about mom okay?" I asked him, looking at him, tears in my eyes.

He kneeled down before me, and looked at me, with tearfull eyes, full of sorrow, pain, love, and trust but there was also something I couldn´t name.

"Yes I promised it, it had been too long and I know , you are ready to be told the truth!" Dad, said as he hugged me again, he then turned towards the wolfs, who had been regained by their leader.

"Finally done and now we can fight for real!" The wolf said, and he stepped infront but hadn´t counted with dad´s incredible speed , in a second he was over to the wolf, and slayed him down cold, well that the wolf couldn´t survive this, was clear, but what father made than was something no one of us all expected, enemies included.

"Melt in hell asshole!" He shouted, and stabed his sword right in the wolfs stomach, before it pould manage to turn to snow and dublicate itself, as soon as it was in, he grabbed the staff of the sword, and turned it, that's when I finally recognized that the whole staff looked like the acceleration grips on my scooters steerstaff, as soon as he turned , the sword began to glow in an white and bright orange, like when metal began to get hot in fire.

In the end , the only thing that left was a puddle of water.

"Guys, you need to cut them with burning Steel, I will take care of the big ones, you will fight the little ones!" Daddy said as he aimed a metalic chain at the circle of wolfs, catching them and throw them back over the market place on the opposite side, so that the stallions of the town had time to grab sword and fireproof hoof-protections, making the sword burning orange with heat, and then running against the attackers, while dad launched towards the two new Golems.

Even thought I knew they were strong, the fight against the wolfs was fast over, since they directly begin to melt as soon as they got hit with burning hot steel, only the two golems still stood tall, fighting all together against Dad.

I saw him struggling to bring the sword fully down, at the end of it, Dad jumped away from the one he had attack, not being able to cut it anyfurther without breaking the chainsaw, before the other one could manage to get a grip on him, their corpse must be extremly hard to cut, even with the Machine Sword, kicked in high gear, and the chainsaw modus.

Don´t give up Dad, I beg you.

"Damn, they are hard to cut!" I heard him screaming, loosing patience, so he simply began to create a giant stream out of blades, to cut the ice giants all at once in pieces.

"Suck this!" He screamed, as the Golems indeed got destroyed, I was happy for daddy, but I little I knew that was no reason to celebrate.

Faster thann I knew , I saw what made me having a bad feeling about the fast defeat of the ice golems.

"Dad watch out!" I screamed as something giant came up behind him.

"What, the Heee,…..,!" I saw how the new build giant Ice golem, slayed Daddy away, thought dad wasn´t k.o. i´m sure it was an hard punch.

"Huff, damn , nice trick, I need to remember this!" he said as he stood up again, a bit lightheaded, I see.

"Note to myself, Huff, learning how to transform into melted steel, to come back as a giantique version of myself!"

"Damn, I guess I need the meteor-blood-steel armor!" Dad said, as he took out a knife, and, to my great shock, cut himself over the arm.

"Dad, what are you doing!" I screamed at the sight of this.

"Relax Scooty, its only an blood ritual for my meteor-steel armor, watch and learn!" Dad said, as I saw how the blood began to float, and to land on my fathers Arm, where it expanded and began to grow even more out, as soon as the iron in the blood began to combine together, making it harder than Titanium I could see the structure through my eyes, I never saw a structure so hard pressed together and still so flexible than this one, combined with the magical force in the blood itself, it was in an unknown categorie, harder as a diamond and too hard to form kind of an armor out of it, but it worked,the blood formed some clothes, over dads normal t-shirt and trouser, semmed to be made by magic, a black coat with bloodred lines, as soon as the blood fell on dad´s trousers, they began change the colour as well.

"Wow!" Was all I could say, as soon as the transfomation was done, and finally there they were, former I hadn´t time to see them, but now I could see them fully, these awesome wings, made with steel attachments and the same colour as his and mine coat.

"Hey Scootaloo, would you like to help me defending your hometown!"

"But sure!" I said as dad jumped right beside me.

"This here was one of the many Birthday presents I have for you today, to make up for all those long years of physical absence, I hope you can use it good, its made out of my blood too, and it also contains a strain of your mothers hair and the first little amount of blood you loose, from when I cut your umbilical cord, the one thing that made me faint in an long life, to hurt my own children, I didn't expect it nor could I hold it out without fainting, anyway the blood that time, I had token , unnoticed by anyone of course, and held it in a vacuum pot until a few days ago, the Strain which I had hold back, this strain gave it its colours, the coat armor is as robust as mine, and remember my words, this armor , only take your commands, since your blood was the last added, no one else can use it, even if it gets stolen, for everyone else it is just an ultimate heavy piece of cloth,…, ah and another thing, the coat will grow together with you, so when you go older the coat will match to your body shape, and size!" Dad said as he offered me a bundle, it felt like textile, but there got a warmth off, which was nice, not too warm but also not too cold, just right to be honest, I unfoalded the bundle, and scanned the thing infront of me , using my chains as kind of a mannequin, , it was beautiful though and yes I loved it.

"Thank you dad!" I said as I tried it on, it was surprisingly, really light, even though it was harder than a diamond right now, but flexible like textil.

"Fit like a second skin, I love it daddy!" I said to Dad.

"I hoped so, anyways I think now we are able to defeat this sucker and to save this town!"

"Alright, lets do it!" I said, as I fist bumped my Dad.

And so both of us launched for the now, double so tall icegolem, who now had four arms to slay, oh great, I saw how dad turned towards me, and even when he was a goo hundred ,meters away from the point I stay, I could hear him clear , as if he stood right next to me.

"Scootaloo, I´m talking with you through the armor, I will take his right side, you take his left, but look out for the both arms, if you don't see two arms , back away immediately okay?" Dad asked me, and I nodded in understanding.

"Alright, here we go!" Dad screamed as he throw my sword over to me, I picked it out of the air, and swung it one time around, cracking the golems, left leg, its screamed in pain but wasn't he nor the leg really bad injured, but I will remember the pain in my arms after the sword got thrown back by the impact.

"Damn why is the thing so hard!" I yelled as several other attacks leaded to the same resulte, with a normal sword is it practicaly impossible to destroy them, and it seemed that they were able to repair themselves, the cracks where almost completely healed.

"I guess that's because of the eternal Winter in Iceland, its so freezing cold down there, and the few people who actually live there are living in so called iglus, by temperature wide under 0° Celsius, last time I was there they had a cold period from at least -30° celsisus, but buck it I tell you, these peoples seemed to go through snow like they walk over asphalt, and some of them even walk around halfnaked, I did froze me my fricken butt off, but it was worth it after all, I could see the beautifull everchanging scenerie of the icenature down there, I shooted many photos, together with your mother!" Dad said and I felt it fuzzy in my Tummy, my Mother, this was a word I will never forget, it was the word of being free, the word for freedom and peace, Mommy, My, Mommy, Miss Victorious Victoria.

As soon as I thought about her name , I felt it warm on my skin, warm, strong and full of power, I felt like I was in a hug, and I almost could see her before me, she was so marvelous, so beautifull, amazingly awesome.

"Scootaloo, Scootaloo, my beautifull Girl!" I heard her saying, her Voice, soft, flowing, but also strong, coming from a strong , loving, and honest heart.

"Mommy is that you?" I asked , as the faint silhouette before me, nodded.

"Indeed I am , my dear Scootaloo, I had been waiting in this clothes for quite some years, and I waited for this one moment to tell you finally, maybe not in person, but still, I wanted to tell you of how much I love you and how proud I am, of you, you are just like me, so good chances that you are strong, kindhearted, loving, nice, and all in all someone I wish I could have met in my mortal life, not as simple memory within a piece of cloth, I wanted to hold you in my arms, once again and feel how soft your coat is, how your mane smell, and I wanted to see these cute eyes looking up towards me!" I heard her saying as I saw tears rolling down her face, I wanted to touch her, but my hands just pushed through her, that's when the tears arrived by me, I finnaly saw my Mother but I wasn´t even able to touch her anymore.

"I love you too Mommy, and there is still so much I want to tell you, I wish you could be here for real, Daddy, you and me, we could be a familly again!" I said as I cried loudly, I don´t know if this was only in my head or not, but I knew I can´t take anything more.

"I guess I need to go now mom, I need to help dad defending the town, as much as I want to still speak with you, he do need my help, i´m so sorry, now you finnaly see your daughter and I my mother and then I have not much time to speak, this is so ironic, im so sorry!" I said but she nodded.

"No need to apologize Scooty, I fully understand, what´s going on, we need to help your father, and the people of this town, I don´t know If I can but I will try it, I will send you the rest of my Life Power, may the queen and your Father always be with you!" Mother said as she lit up in bright light, it got warmer like on a sunny spring day.

"What is this?"I asked myself, as I felt it, such a strong force running through my veins, I felt how my own power increased, and how silent words had been spoken.

"Defend what you should defend, love what is worth to be loved, heal the ones who need help the most, learn from your mistakes, and live your life in the fullest, these are the single last words I can give you on your long way to grow up, Scootaloo, I may not be here anymore, but remember I always watch over you, and I love you forever, Scootaloo V. Metalclaw!"

"I promise it and I love you too, Victorious Victoria Metalclaw, Mother!" I said and for the first time in my live, I said my mother´s full name to herself.

"I thank you , beloved Daughter!" it whispered.

"I thank you too , beloved and honored Mother!" I whispered as I began to wake up off my trance I was in, it lasted as much as I see not even 3 seconds in reality, but it was enough to construct a whole plan in my head, I began to form my mettalic force around my arm, creating kind of an rocketlaunchers on both arms, but the munition is what counts, bullets filled with Mole-bots, who are able to destroy the molecular-structure of ice and snow.

"Dad when I say now you jump up hig okay?" I asked dad.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked worried.

"I make them all an end, I know on how to destroy this Golem!" I said with determinition.

"lead him over here, and make sure that no one comes in my way!" I said sternly as he nodded.

"Balance state by 50/50, weaponmagazines filled, high radius attack minimalized , target locked, countdown in!" the voice of the weapon said, don't ask me, why it was there.

"5!"

"Father, lead it over to me!" I screamed, as I stood there with the weapons ready to fire.

"4!"

"Alright got it, cutie, yoh, Blob, over here"

"3!"

"Thank Celestia these golems are always so brainless!" I stated with disgust.

"2!"

"Okay here we go, Dad , Jump!" I screamed as I aimed forward towards the golem.

"1!"

"Finish him off, Scooty!"

"0!"

"FIRE!" I screamed as I shoot of the Bullets, out of the canon-like weapon, the bullets hit the golem and as soon as the munition exploded, the Mole-bots began their stampede over the Golem, who screamed, beginning to eat him , destroying the molecules of his whole body, eating them all up, until there was restless no things to see, the Golem has completly gone, vanished without a trace, the Mole-bots then began to eat away the snow, and not long after and whole ponyville had became snowfree again, the molebots had done their task, and so I commanded them to come back to me, they added themselves onto the Blood-metal coat, and then they deactivated themselves, until I need them again, someday, for sure, then they will awake again, the legion.

"We did it, we have won!" I shouted out happilly

"Yes we, did, sigh, damn it, and the time is almost over!" I heard dad saying.

"What´s going on, what´s happen, Dad?" I asked worried.

"I hadn´t time to tell it to you, I may have fixed the Portal , but still only to an certain state, since now I am only able to hold the portal open for exactly two days, after the time limit is over, everything organical and living that had gone through the gate, gets forcefully dragged back to the gate, it last us now only 1 day and a few hours together, then it last one month , for the portal to recreate the needed force for the next dimension-travel, means we have now only 1 day and a few hours and then we need to wait for one Month, until we can meet again, but at least it works so far, I will sit myself behind my desk to find an solution to the problem!" Dad said as his eyes filled with tears once more, I walked up to him and put an hoof on his face.

"its alright, at least you are able to visit me, even with the timelimit, I am glad you came and , well spend these last day and hours with me, tell me about mom and how live is , where you are coming from, lets make these last hours, the wonderfull beginn of something way bigger!" I said and he nodded, picking me up and sitting myself onto his head, we shared a laugh, as we began to walk back in the town together with the other town ponies , for eating dinner with cherilee, who seemed happy to see me with him, the town had token the attack pretty well, every now and then there was somepony who asked Dad if he were able to repair different things out of metal, I joked that when he decided to live up here forever one day, that he should do this as a job.

The next day, cherilee gave me a free day , and me and dad had quite fun, every now and then some ponies came to get a good look on Dad, or to speak with him about random things, even the blacksmith of the town, Ironfire, came visiting us to speak a bit with dad, they were about to go over in the detail now, but something stopped Dad.

"Damn, I guess its time, the gate´s calling me!" Dad said, as I saw how he got almost dragged away from us, literally, he tried to hold on the door, but like he was dragged away by a magnet, we all runned after him, up towards my not-so-secret-anymore, secret hideout.

The whole town has gathered inside and around of the grotto , to say goodbye to the fifth Fallen Angels they met, I cried like a softy, but I knew I had a good reason for it.

"I promise I will come back to you, in one month, at the same time!" He said, as he took me in his arms, this strong, caring arms.

"I will wait for sure dad, we all will wait!"I said and I heard them all cheer, I saw how Major Mare, walked up to us.

"Umm, Lord Esteel, as a thank you for saving our town, the towncouncil decided to give you this!" She held up an, giant photo, on which all the Ponies of ponyville could been seen, over it in the sky were their every signature on it, under it stood in thick letters:

"Thank you for saving our town, you are forever welcome, no matter what!"

"I don't know what to say, seriously, all I can say is big Time, thank you all, you made Scootaloo being happy even when I wasn´t at her side, for this i will be always thankfull to you, my Little Ponies!" dad said and bowed infront of them.

"I guess my time has come, my time here is over, but before I go I will give you these presents , Scooty, here I have, present number one, I would like you to open it, before I need to go!" Dad said, and I saw his big eyes full of hope, I smiled and took the present .

"Well here I go!" I said as I unwrapped the present, the first thing I saw, was some strange kind of glasses.

"Uhh dad what, exactly is this?" I asked him.

"These are Nightvision glasses, along with the bulletproof sweatshirt and a few other spy gadgets, enough technology for long nights!"

"Cool!" I said and I mean it, that will help me much by our next adventures as Ponyville Quest Seekers, short PQS.

"So, urgh, the , n-next one!" Dad said and i took the next one, it was longer but also a bit thinner, than the first one.

"Uhh dad, this is , well,…, cute I guess!" I said, I must be honest, I never ever in my life wore a dress, a real dress with ruffles, but it was wonderfull I must say, it was rubin red, with a black belt and even when it was from fine fabric, I coult feel its weight was different of the look.

"…, wait don't tell me,…?" I looked at him shocked, but he only smiled.

"Yep hidden weapons in it, its an production of me, it's the prototype of the newest collection and I would love to see you wearing it for once!" Dad said and I nodded in defeat, I put the dress on which fit amazingly, Dad created a mettalic mirror, huge enough for me to see myself, it was amazing, seriously, I thought it wouldn't but I must say, I looked awesomely cute in it.

"Wow, I , I love this so much!" I siad as I hugged Daddy so hard .

"Pheew, hey cute lady you look awesome!" I heard pipsqueak shouting and whisteling, as I jumped back on the ground next to him and I blushed as red as Dads eyes were.

" And the next present, your own weapon!" Daddy said and I took the last package, from him, it was smaller and thinner, with it was a smaller chest , i opened it and saw some balls, glowing, ….., okay,…, anyways, I unwrapped the bigger package and looked inside, what I saw directly remembered me on the cutie mark crusaders time as acolytes, in the church of ponyville, by miss Cherilee and priest Long Sermon.

"I´m sure this isnt what I think it is, not dad ?" I asked suspicious.

"If you think it is an element based morningstar, you are right, I have build this little baby extra for you, with the blood of each Element of symphony, it gives you the ability to rule in a little amount, over the elements, with the help of the added set of nine Elementspheres, called Makora-sphere, these spheres are like battery accus, they are rechargeable but only in the miniature makora shrines , which are located over whole Equuis and in Ponyville, you just need to find them, ah and another thing, its even possible to combine the elements together, but you need to be carefull okay, not every element is fit together , you must look out which one to combine and which one can be dangerous for yourself, further more is it possible to transform this baby in different weapons, element based, so like when you use the earth sphere you can transform it into a giant hammer, by fire a sword, by water a trident, by nature an Bow and Arrows, by wind a magical staff, by light a laser-lantern, by darkness a dimension-pot, and sound a speaker-gun!" Dad said and I was in awe, so with that thing I am able to use a bit of the power of the other elements, wow.

"So anyways, I have no much time, left so here we come, straight to the last present, its here!" Dad said, doing all secretivly.

He uncovered, a hell of a machine.

"here it is, your newest scooter, well not really scooter anymore but better said , a machine-cycle, able to take at least 2 ponies with you, works with solar, and wind force ,so the wind comes through these openings, inside of the turbine in the box here, then separate the oxigen and the nitrogen, and burns both of it, turning the explosion into power, which drives the wheels on, the max speed lies by 160 MPH!", if you ever would say that my eyes cant get any huger then my head, let me tell you that you are dead wrong, alone as Dad told me about the speed, I could hear many of the citizens groaning in annoyance, facehoofing themselves.

"Really?" I asked with huge eyes.

"Really really, But,…!" he said and my mood dropped instantly.

"what, but,..,?" I asked with eyes narrowed.

"There is a limit spell on the machine, which works until I say its okay, so that the ride will only go half as fast as max. speed, until I think you can handel the machine, okay!" He said with a stern glare, awaiting nothing but that I back down and let him having his way , but I wouldn´t be his daughter if I give up that fast.

"Wait, why a limit?" I shouted, deadly dissapointed.

"Cherilee told me about your little accidents with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the endless list of things you already wrecked, though I have no fear for the machine I rather have fear about you getting yourself in too much danger, and for this time, 80 MPH is way fast enough, for you!" Dad said and I knew my argument was invalid, as soon as he took a giant scroll out , with all the things which had been wrecked by us in the last year, let me tell you it was a big one.

"Sigh , okay!" I said defeated.

"I hope we have understood each other, as much as I love you, I surely don't want to always hear from Cherilee about how much you again wrecked in a week, okay!" Dad said and I was more than defeated, I wanted to make him proud, not disappointed in me.

"I understand Daddy, I want to make you proud off me , not disappointed!" I siad , with sudden tears in my eyes.

"No, not that, you never did dissapointed me, I only want you to be save!" Daddy said calmly, then picked me up and kissed my tears away before kissing me on my cheek, he lifted me on his arm and I felt safer than anywhere right now, I nuzzled in his chest, on his hard muscles, he was my dad and the best I could ever have asking for.

"I love you Scootaloo!" Daddy said and kissed my forhead, I heard sorrow in his voice, I guess the time has come to say goodbye.

"I love you too Daddy Cool!" I smirked and laughed, trying to cover up the hurt in my voice with a joke, and I actually managed it pretty well.

"Young colt there!" Dad suddenly adressed to some pony next to me, I turned my head, and my heart made a little jump.

"Sir yes sir?" The adressed colt asked.

", You seem to be quite, the protective type, how are you called, my dear friend!" Dad asked.

"I am Pipsqueak El Ponzoleone, the pirate!" Pipsqueak said, I could hear some snickers from behind and even a few who laughed, but it was all nothing, I knew him long enough to know that he has the heart of a real noble pirate captain, he loves the adventure as much as me, and he takes risks too for the ultimate fun.

"Well , well Mr. Ponzoleone, if you are as strong as I think, I guess you are fit to take care of my beloved daughter, making sure there will nothing happening to her, you think you can do that for me?" Dad asked, and I saw how Pipsqueak nodded violently.

"Of course sir, she will be protected and as save at my side as Fort Ponx is secured!" Pipsqueak said and my heart made a joyfull jump, thanks dad.

"I think I am right when I say, I know I can count on you, well anyway I am glad, that Scootaloo has found so much friends. Thought my time has been over now, I will surely come back to you, so live you live as best you can , my people of ponyville, and may the Queen be forever on your sides, for all good you will bring to this town!" Father said, and suddenly the Mirror behind him expanded itself into an bright shining silver mass, wrapped around dad and in one second he was still there smiling, in the next he was gone.

"Wow, well that was something, gosh this is so awesome, now I have two friends as fillys of Alincorns in the town, and the two of them are in my class, yes man!" Pipsqueak said, one of my best friends and now actually kind of my bodyguard , even though I havent always time to hang out with him in the past, due to crusading on therm to find my cutie mark, he is one of the few who never judged me when I was still a blank flank.

Thought he wasn't a player, he do had success by the women, especially with Princess Luna, which he had become her number one fan, but I must admit, out of my deepest, of course, I always honored him for his courage to live the way he wanted , regardless of what other said and , yes I actually did like him more than my two best friends, though I have no idea how he thinks about me. but his courage and his thirst for adventures has caught me years ago.

"Well I think we should now all go back home, it was a long awefull and hard day, even whit this lightshine earlier!" Mayor mare said and we did as she said, we walked back in town in each houses, the injured royal guards became a lift towards Canterlot, to get back to their posts there, while instead new guards came, in the night they change the shift with the Lunar guards.

Cherilee was happy to see me and dad, she only once met him, when she had become one of the candidates for the post of my new big sister, though she was bandaged and now remembered more of an mummy than a pony, she hummed while cooking, things just began to roll right again, but how dead wrong I was there, because just a few day after Dads visit, the next horror happened in the town, something no one of us had thought about.

**Meanwhile earlier in old Equestria, the moment Esteel got sucked in by the Mirror:**

Esteel´s Pov:

There I was again, back home , in my lonely home where no one else but me and a few of the strongest guards lived.

"I guess it was smooth, I mean I saw her I talked abit about her mother, and well I gave her my presents and we had a good time, but I know , she will never be able to come down to me!" I murmured to myself, as I walked down in the cave of my house, well better said, the building in which my current house was, to check on her.

"I guess I have to try harder, I need to find a spell which can heal her!" I still murmured as I walked along the cells while ignoring the cries of the prisoners, with the years, living in this high security jail out of pure Steel, to make sure they never get out if they ever may Escape , I have learned to block out the cries of mercy, hatred or of simple insanity, here in the Steeltown HS jail, the baddest, worst and absolutly dangeroust criminals waited here for the death, though it was a jail, there where also a few isane and headsick people in here, whit no chance to ever become rehabilitable again, and one of them was very special, not because she was simply insane or because she killed many, no it was because she was cursed, cursed by a dark spell, her own father cursed her with it, makeing her his murderous doll, programmed for only one matter, to kill me and all of the one I loved, she killed many of my friends and tried to kill my own and only Child, as well as any others, it was the most saddest thing I ever saw in my life and I can´t get it out of my head, I will always have these eyes infront me, those bloodred lips and those cold dark sinister smile, and her voice completly distorted, the only reason why the royal sisters havent killed her was because I defended her, costing me my right arm, I promised to them that I will be able to break the spell, and make her a normal pony again, instead of a dangerous killing machine, since that time I experimented with thousands of curse breaking spells but none had work til now, and I slowly but sure lose hope to ever be able to rehabillitating her, good thing the speel made her kind of immortal until she has succeded her mission.

I stopped in front of her cell, I heard her sniffing in the air, I took my breath deep in, and cooled my feelings, I prepared myself before I entered the cell through the bars, melting and instantly replacing them , like a ghost who goes through a massive beton wall.

"I can smell you , I can taste your Aura and your presence, isn´t it so Esteel, I cant taste your very existence in this room, in this endless high and dark room and you know that I want you , to rip your sorry throat open!" The sorry creature said, the one and only creature I really cared about in here and it pained my heart to no end.

"Good evening, …., Victoria!"

I will heal her, and if it be the last thing I do, beware master Steel Tank, you may call yourself now Battallion, but I know who you really are, I will never forget you , like I also can never forgive you, make sure that Mistress Equestria has mercy with your soul on the long way down to the deepest of hell, for what you did to your own people and your own familly, I will take you down and present your fucking head to both , Mistress Equestria and The royal sisters on a silver plate.

"Sigh" I sighed in defeat, I really hate to do this , but what else shall I do, it's the only way to be sure that I tried everything.

"Spell Test, # 9.583, Patient, 4093, Victorious Metalclaw Victoria!"

**Meanwhile on the bridges of light , on the way to the Island Lumen:**

Ditzy´s Pov:

"So according to my memories, we should get to the Cathedrale in a few minutes, not long anymore, and we will be there and we will meet Mistress Brightlight again!" Aurora said.

"I cant await it!" I siad to her equally exitecd, I mean I havent seen mom in the last 23 years.

"Do you think she will still love me!" I asked her, but she only looked me in disgust.

"How can you doubting your own adoptive mother , she loves you more than everything!" she stated a bit sadly, but not enough for me to worry.

"Im sure she loves you equal, when I really think hard I still can hear her last words towards me!"

"In front of the Light, we are all similar!" We said in unison, and looked to each other.

"These were the words which Mistress Brightlight told my sister and me, when we made our way to our planned journey." Aurora said and she smiled.

"To me she telled me, these words when she vanished to help the Priest, and before she never came back to me!" I said with flat ears.

"No worry soon you will be able to see her!"

"Lady Lumena, Mrs. Aurora , watch out!" we heard it fast enough to still react to the thing that came, jumping back in a rush.

"Bammm!" a giant sword crashed millimeters infront of us in the bridge.

"What the heck is going on now!" I screamed as suddenly a giantique lyzard with an steel armor and a giant sword stood infront of us.

"Oh hell!" I screamed as the lyzard took out for another strike, this time he had Aurora as target.

"Bang!" My Spear of Purity collided with the lyzards sword, blocking it , before it could injure Aurora.

"You are not allowed to surpass this bridge, we are the eight guardians of the bridge!"

I think I don't hear right.

"I am Lumena, the Element of Light, I think I don't have ordered to anyone to guard the bridges of light!" I heard my voice saying but it were Lumena´s words.

"No you hadn´t and we have the mission to defeat everyone who wants to surpass the bridges of light!" The lyzard said.

"Who gave you this orders!" I heard Lumena asking .

"Mistress Dark Lumena!" The Lyzard said and I instantly felt how Lumena frozed.

"So its how I thought, even her had become a autonom being!" I heard her thinking sinking back into my corpse.

"Wait who is Dark Lumena!" I asked confused.

"she is our dark side, the darkness which remained, after we gave more darkness to Tenebra than we actually wanted, Tenebra contains , 60% Darkness and 40% Light from us, making here to 100 % our twinsister, while we still had 40% of remaining Darkness in us, with the separating of my soul and your powers, the darkness too must have been separated and like you must began to create an own organism, and mind, making it our direct soulsister, which calls itself now Dark Lumena, the darkness we had in us , must have been overpowered by the darkness which took controll of this land, making her the current queen of this land, until we bring back the light!" Lumena said, so now it was out, we had been once a full one person, an one man show to say and now we separated into 3 different minds, making us Three different sisters, the one only like a ghost anymore, the other one very compact and evil , overtoken by the darkness which creep into our world, separated from every feeling of love, and the third was me , an 28 old mare which just discovered again a giantique secret about myself.

"Oh great, this is just going more and more insane, I really began to get second thoughts about this whole trip!" I said as I looked up to the lyzard who came back to his senses and attacked, getting me upset again.

"Will you finally stay down!" I screamed as I jumped and slayed my spear right on its head, knocking it out cold, but with this not enough , it stood up again but something was different on him.

"You have become quite strong Sisters, its an honor to see you again, I truly want to know where you have been all this time, I was soooo lonely and bored, so I tried to play a bit with the ponies in these land, but it seemed that no one wanted to play with me, so I guess , I needed to force them!" a Sinister, dark child like voice said, it was familiar and yet foreing again, and it seemed to come from the lyzard, which raised its head letting us seeing in his bloodred eyes, completely red , no Iris or anything else.

"What have you done to the ponies of this land?" Lumena screamed in rage.

"Oh nothing bad already, I only played a bit with them, letting them fighting against each other, some disharmony here , some heartbreak there, but nothing much to let it escalating too much, otherwise it would kill the fun way too fast, though the other two mare who came here, took over the controll and so often tried to get rid of me, they fighted hard and defeated me, so I backed away, after all I was alone and they to two, again I was alone, everyone always wanted to get rid of me, even you my dear sisters, the only remaining tiny bit of darkness in you, told me about everything you did, and I must say , while I was now for 12 years enclosed in the deepest of the ocean below, you had a marvelous fun up there, Sister Ditzy, while you, sister Lumena had a good long sleep, I only became more and more bored , as those two bitches took over my throne, I thank you for making it free and dusting it off for me again, we sooo must meet again, I will wait for you, ciaaaaoooo, sweetieees!" she said in her kind of voice and I instanly wanted to vormit, if I thought Miastralia had an annoying voice, there was nothing against this here.

"Okay what was that!" I heard Aurora asking.

"Our sister!" Lumena and I stated in unison, our voices completely synchron.

"Wait who has spoken there, I saw you Lady Lumena, but no other one?" Aurora asked, I turned to her, my right side my own, and my left side covered by the soul energy of Lumena, making it look kinda funny.

"Uhmm okay, I guess I am tired so I will go take a short nap!" Aurora said before she fainted.

I rolled my eyes, and turned just fast enough to see the Lyzard aiming for me.

"Bitch Please!" I said , shooting it off with one of my light lasers, out of my mouth, destroying the thing, thought I didn't really got killed , but only torn back to what it actually really was, a normal lizard , while the armor bursted to dust.

"Our way is free again, Shield shine , would you be a sweetheart and take care of Aurora, I guess she´s not going to wake up soon!?" I asked one of my three followers, who nodded and whit help of his brother lifted Aurora on its back.

And so we made our way back to surpass the bridge of life, to an unknow future.

Venturios´s Pov:

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you want me to become your student because of what exactly?" Rainbow dash asked me for the fifth time in one hour.

I begin to get second thoughts about my decision.

"Well you said earlier, you had seen the wind, didn't you!?" I asked her.

"yes indeed, I saw how the wind wrapped itself around the blade of your helebarde, before you destroyed the one Knight, and then I saw how the wind picked up the helebarde and killed the last ones, when you where stabbed, I still don´t get over the fact that you healed so fast!" Dash said, resting her hoof against my chest, I admit I blushed, for her it was maybe normal to do so, but for me this was something entirely different than for her, before there was always only one mare who touched me like this, and that was Compass rose, my sister.

" And what have you really seen, which form had the wind!" I asked here, wanting to know again if my theory was right.

"A rabbit, it looked like a giant dark blue rabbit, but it was completely blue, even its clothes!" Rainbow dash said.

"But what has that exactly to do with your offer?" She asked me suspiciously.

"Well it´s impossible for an Pegasus , at least a normal, to actually see the wind with its own eyes, sure you can see it when leaves are flying, or when you launch a kite, but air , and wind itself are normaly totally transparent, there is nothing more transparent then air!" I said, and she nodded.

"But I had seen it, I swear!" RD said, looking stern at me.

"Well congratulation, RD, you are the winner of the biggest price ever, you are becoming my student from now on!" I said happily.

"But why, what makes me so special that you want me as a student!" RD asked, quietly , totally other to her cocky confidient usual manner.

"You are an Eagle-eye!" I said still happily, getting a strange look from her.

"A wath?" She asked completely confused.

"An eagle eye, don't tell me you never heard about, its something that is very rare under Pegasi, I thought that Twillight Sparkle already told you about them!" I stated a bit dissapointed.

"No, not already at least!" She said, and I could only sigh.

"Eagle-eyes are Pegasi, with the abillity to fly faster than the sound and still being able to see the wind, who are able to make out the strongest airstreams, using them as highways, for more speed, eagle-eyes are really rare, in hundred years, it can be that only two will be born, you are the second of this century I know who has them, and they are a big gift I can tell, your father would have been proud of you Dash!" I said and I caughed her of guard.

"You knew my dad!" She asked and I nooded.

"Yes he was a great man, and he helped me once as I was still too weak after my horn loss!" I said.

"He never mentioned it!" she said thought, narrowing her eyes.

"Because I told him to not tell anyone off me, he only found me by luck, but it was mine too, I was nearly on the end, my body had several deep and long cuts and bruises, I had inner bloodloss, and if I were a normal pegasi, I would had died for sure, your father was it who patched me up again, years later I again meeted him, and even your brother, Rainbow Beam!" I said to him.

"You also knew my brother?" Rainbowdash said.

And I was confused a bit.

"Wait why, Knew, I do still know him!" I siad, taking her off guard.

"Wait you mean , he is still alive!" RD´s eyes bulged out of here head.

"Eh yes, wait, why are you asking, …., wait don't tell me you didn't know it!?" I asked extremly sursprised.

"No I didn't, he is since 20 years missed!" she said , and I saw how tears welled up in here eyes, and I cursed her brother, I got angry alone by seeing her crying, that sick,….

"Bastard!" I muttered, but she heard it.

"Huh?"

"That sick little bastard, and since years he tells me that his familly knews exactly where he were, that he finally had brought up the courage to go to them and to speak about all what had happened, I always asked myself why he didn't get visited then from them, but I wasn't also not always there, I always thought that they visited him when I wasn´t there, I swear when I get him in my hooves,...!" I shouted.

"Then you gonna let me piece to beat out the crap of him, where is he, I want to see him right now, and telling me why he hadn´t returned after Dads dead!" She said and again I got angry.

"Wait you don't know, you don't know why and how your dad died and why Rainbow beam didn't wanted to return to Cloudsdale!" I asked dumbstrucked.

"No do you know it, do you know how my Dad died!" she asked me with big puffy red puppy eyes.

"y-y-yes, i do know it, it has to do with me, Compass rose , your brother and Rose´s dad!" I said and I sat myself down on the edge of the bridge of light, I patted the place next to me, she understood and sat herself too.

"It was 20 years ago, I was just recovered from my hornloss but I wasn't fully over the dam, my power didn't appeared back, I was for two years in Fabula now, in the storm fields, my folk is a nomad-folk, you´re dad and your brother, visited us from Cloudsdale to share some gossip, it was always a fine gesture of them, anyway, your brother was always a little adventurer and so was Compass rose, the granddaughter of the eldest of the folk, both of them loved to fly, though your brother was an unicorn, he had the ability, to fly through his magic, this is really rare by unicorns, all I know only Starswirl and his Sister ever had the ability, anyways he and Compass rose, they were good friends, but that day something terrible happened, a storm came, up, stronger than ever before, it howled like a wolfs howl, and your brother and Compass rose where still out, in the canyon, their favourite flying place, well we didn't needed to be told twice we made our way towards the canyon, and that's when I saw it, a wolf, a kind of a wolf who seemed to controll the wind, I wanted to fight but my force wasn't back yet, I didn´t stood a chance, we walked further in , seeing them standing near a cliff, on the opposite of the abbys, the only place which kinda was save of the storm, so we tried the only logical, your dad and rose´s dad tried to get to help them, they flew over towards them, and managed to get them, in that instant the wolf noticed them, he let the wind picking up towards an heavy storm, throwing me backwards and your father and Rose´s father at the wall of the canyon. They stood tall, against the storm, they managed to get the kids out of danger, in my arms, but we needed to see how they got caught by an hurricane, it throwed us back and them inside, since that day I havent heard of Rose´s father, but days after this awefull event, we got a message from one of the few pegasi guards that your fathers corpse had been found, and that they bring them up to Canterlot!" I told her and she wimphered.

"Your brother , wasn't a stallion anymore, he was a wreck, he blamed himself for the dead of your fathers and Rose´s dad loss, he couldn´t look into anyponies eyes for nearly two weeks, I though could advice him to go to the cemetery for the funeral, so we did, we were there that time, but your brother said he couldn´t come any close towards you and your mother, he couldn´t look into your face, you loved your father so much, he said and it would had ripped his heart out to look into these eyes, knowing that it were his debt why all of that had happened, he ran away before the funeral ended, he couldn´t take it anymore and I could understand him. Since this day he makes a giant bow around the area, which we called the Hurricane Canyon, after the awefull things which had happened there, but Rose begged me to build a house there , in hope that some day her Grandfather would be able to return, so he could see the light in the house, since that day, 20 years ago, Compass rose hadn´t fly one millimeter anymore, I was afraid of her not being able to handel it alone, so I moved inside with her in order to comfort her and to help her as much as I could, I for myself also blame me for your loss , Rainbow dash, if only I would had been able to use my magic, I could have prevent all of that to even happen, but I know nothing can make it up again, I will never be able to come over the fact that again my own magic has destroyed a familly!" I stated, my head down and I knew now she would be extremly curious.

"Wait what do you mean, your own magic!?" I heard her screaming, and to her good right.

"Sigh well its so, the loss of my horn got me a chronical amnesia, there where moments and things of my life I couldn´t remember at all, even that time, so also the wolf, I knew I should knew him because he was familiar to me, but I couldn´t remember myself from why he was so, but then 5 years after that day, I rembered, it strucked me like a lightning bolt, suddenly I knew from where I knew the wolf, I knew him so well because I was the one who had created him!" I said, and I almost saw the fire boiling inside of her, ready to shout out for the loudest.

"Wait before you say anything, let me speak to an end, after my Memories returned, I also remembered its original use, it was Gardiago, the stormwolf, normaly guardian of the Hurricane Temple, in wich I still hide my Elementcore, the Storm-core, I don't know what gave him the ability, to act against his own programmation, but whatever it was, it helped him to become an autonomical organism, with own mind, not just a mighty spell anymore, it must have begun to think, live and breath for itself, much like Florayas guardian, who had losed it , instead of instantly stopping when hearing her voice he went on and did awefull things towards your friends,I don't know,what exactly is going on but, all I can say is that I bet that the other Guardians also are beginning to run havoc, the only guardians who don't run havoc, would be Jacky´s, Lumena´s and Tenebra´s!" I said and I prepared to get slapped, and it did, RD slapped me right across the face, but instantly hugged me.

"I thank you, I thank you for telling me how and why my Dad died, thought I can´t forgive your own magic, to take him away ,I know that it was never in your mind to kill him!" She said as she put her head on my chest, crying in.

"Your father died as a hero, still today his name is very famous and stands for courage and responsibility, in our folk he is a hero, and even I as his ancestor are very proud of both of you, your father and his daughter!" I said.

"What do you mean with ancestor?" Dash asked me.

"Well who you think has brought the idea of creating the pegasi, did you know that your familly line is a very acient, and it came from my own, my first son, Air stream, grounded a giantique clan of pegasi, a big family, and since all this time, the members of this clan had spreaded everywhere in this world and also a few of them are still in old Equestria, and you are one of this clan-members, and one of the newest Eagle-eyes for this century, I am proud of you Dashie!" I said and she hit me playfull on the shoulders.

"Only Pinkie my dear, only Pinkie!" She said laughing.

"I bend over of your great slaying force , I wouldn't do it again, I,…!"

"Bammm!" suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side and I felt that I flew several meters towards the side.

"Arrrgh!" I screamed as I felt a few ribs breaking as I slamed on the shiny surface of the bridge.

"Venturios!" I heard Dash screaming as she came dashed over to me.

"Oh hell what in Celestias name was that!" I heard her saying.

"I have such an idea what it was!" I said as I picked myself up again.

"And i´m right, I see!" I looked in the direction which the beat came from.

"You!" I growled.

"Well hello there, Venturios!" A voice exclaimed as I finally stood again, in the light of the shine stood my archenemy.

"Pandagor!" I shouted, towards the Panda which stood just a few meters away from us.

"its nice to see you again, Venturios, it has been too long, when was the last time, a yeah , when you lost your horn, Hiahahahhaaha!" The panda laughed, about a joke I don't find funny in the slightest.

"Who is this Venturios!" Rainbow dash asked.

" Somepony you don´t need to know!" I said, I walked forward, but not before securing RD.

"Wait where are going, I, uggh, heh!" Rainbow dash rubbed her sore forehead.

"Sorry Dash, this is my fight!" I said as I stepped away from the ice cage, which I had build around her.

"Venturios, don´t do it, Venturios, wait for me, let me out Venturios, Venturios!" I heard her screaming and hammering against the wall of thick ice, which I had created by using the water around the bridge of light.

"I am sorry Dash!" I mumbled before I trotted forward.

"Still trying to save everyone, I see but It will not help you anyway, I will first crushing you than I will have my litlle fun with her!" Pandagor said, sick than ever.

"Who had called for you, you sick bastard, you are only doing things as long at it brings you benefit!" I shouted, highly disgusted by all of this.

"Well it was a mare, a beautiful I must say, but man she has a marvelous body, she promised me an harem of mares for my own fun, when I help her to take back the throne, making sure that no one will be able to cross this bridge!" He said.

"You disgust me , you know, I don´t really know why I always have to meet you, and why I don't simply kill you, you are a piece of shit, unwhorthy to live anymore, old friend!" I shouted as I slammed my fist in his, after transforming myself into my anthro form, the effect thought holds up for only five hours, but it reached far for defeating him.

"I am not your friend anymore, already since over hundred years!"He said, as he began to twist, to slam his foot in my face, I reacted, grabbed his leg and slamed him several times from side to side, over my head on the ground before letting him flying on the opposite side of the bridge, the wind blew away his big, hat, revealing his face and the ugliest scar, I ever saw.

"I see , you havent forgotten to bring my souvenir with you, ugly as always, I don't know why you always wear it near you, oh wait I think I know, it, the ugly thing is your face!" I said, as I launched a special wind technique, the dragon-roar-storm-blast, which got blocked by , Pandagor´s, Panda-roar-storm-blast, letting them coliding.

"You are still too soft, that's why you can never win against me!" Pandagor said.

"I like to be more softhearted, because when getting strong means to lose my brain as much as you did by yourself, I can happy live without it!" I contered getting him angry again.

"You will pay for your big mouth!" He shouted as he attacked me yet with another wind technique.

"Storm Claws!" he yelled, as he used his palms to attack with his storm technique, I contered at the same time with my own.

"Stormblade-dance!" I screamed , but it was too late as soon as I launched my attack, I saw him teleportating, the Queen knows how he was possible to do so, but I bet it was an unicorn giving him the ability to do so, maybe said Mare, he spoke off earlier.

"hurgh!" I got a giantique Panda fist right in my stomach, but with that not enough, he tried the same old trick he had by our last clash.

"No!" I shouted but it was too late, he had trapped me , in the same trap as 28 years ago.

"I hope you remember your old friend, the vacuum-sphere, if it may escaped your memories, these sphere is a dead-trap, it suck out all the air and the oxigen, together with the magic of the prisoner, it kills you in less than five minutes, so yes, lol sorry but you are fucked, well anyways now I have time for your little marefriend over there.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with it!" I screamed, but there was no sound coming our of the sphere, gosh I have to find a way out or else he will do Celestia knows what with her, I can tell it will not please her in any way.

Rainbow Dash´s pov:

I saw how this giant panda, walked up to my cage, I backed away as far as I could, but it had no use, the panda simply broke the ice and grabbbed after me.

"Well hello, Dolly!" He said, and I needed almost to vormit, just because of these words, it was as if I could see in his mind, I saw all the sick and ugly things he wanted to try, and I knew against him I had no chance, Venturios had already show me of how weak my friends and we are, even Celestia looked weak and old in looking at the incredible Force of the Fallen angels we had already seen, and here was now someone who had the force to trap an Fallen Angel, fighting were useless but giving up to let myself getting raped was in non of my intentions either.

"Let go of me!" I said as I slammed my fist desperatly on his head, I think for him it was as if a fly lands on his shoulder, he don't even felt it, but I felt what he did with me, he looked at me, scanned me off, and I knew what he saw in me, Fuckmeat, something he could rapeing for his own fun, and I knew when no wonder happens, I will soon be no more.

"Oh you are so tasty , my little mare, you are a real trophy of a fuckmeat!" He said as he pushed me down faceforward, and my flank in the air, I flapped my wings in an attempt to get away, but it was useless and I felt so pathetic and dirty, I didn´t manage to protect my virginity for the one who comes to really loves me.

"Ade, my family, ade mother, ade brother which I havent met for 20 years, ade all my friends, ade all my sorry lovers, ade Wonderbolts, Soarin, Spitfire,Fleetfoot, ade my best friends, ade Fallen angels, and ade Venturios!" I thought the moment I felt it poking my butt hole.

"Prepare your Anus, Here I come!"

"Over my dead Body" I heard it coming from behind, and I heard some bones cracking and a giant rush behind me , as if something giant just flew past me.

I heard a scream of pain and instantly I knew he came, my hero had arrived , the wonder I prayed for had arrived, and it was here and it helped me.

"Venturios, thank Celestia!" I said as he helped me up, I hugged him tight, tears streaming down my cheeks, and he kissed my head, I know maybe I acted seriously totally out of my normal character, but seriously he is awesome, and I like him very much, very, very much, it can even be that I do had a little crush on him.

"No one will ever hurt you as long as I am here!" He whispered on my head, and I felt these fuzzy stupid little butterflies in my stomach, at the way he said that.

"How have you manage to get free?" I asked, thought confused.

"Dragan helped me!" He said, and I scratched my head.

"Wait, who in the world is Dragan!?" I asked.

"I am Dragan!" A snake like voice said, and I looked around him.

"Down here!" it said, I looked down but I didn't saw a think.

"Sigh, a bit higher I do am!" the voice said, I looked and scanned Venturios off, until I arrived at his neck, and there I almost got a shock,there sat a tiny Dragon, wrapped around Venturios neck, like a scarf, a tiny dragon which I didn't recognized since right now.

"Were you there for all the time?" I asked suspicious, as she nodded, I felt dumb.

"I am sorry, I didn´t saw you until now!" I said honestly.

"no need to be sorry, because of my standby state, I am so tiny that no one really recognize me, but it has a few good thing though, I can sleep without someone disturbing me!" She siad in her snaklike voice, she unwrapped herself from Venturios neck, and trippled down his arm, over towards me.

"Its nice to meet you!" She said as I shook her tiny claw, she jumped from us and walked a bit forward, as she walked she changed her form completely, from the tiny, snake-like dragon she transformed herself into an dragon, a bit bigger than Spike but with the same shape, maybe a bit different but definitely different from before.

I stood ther like the last idiot.

"but- but- but- but!" I pointed helplessly at her while turning my head towards Venturios, who laughed at my facial expression.

"She has the abillity to shape shifting her natural form, into two different forms, the one you now see, and her old form just in the giant version.

"She´s nice Venturios, don´t you dare to make her cry!" She said as she walked towards the Panda who just stood up again.

"Its not like you think Dragan, Dash and I arent together, or not Dash!" He asked me, and I blushed, I never blushed by a stallion before thought.

"No, how does she came on such crazy ideas , I mean we have like nothing together, and I,…..,!" I said but got silenced by a kiss, a strong unforced kiss, it was light as a butterfly but stronger than thousand bolts of lightning, against one´s head.

"Stop talking bullshit, Dash and kiss me back!" Venturios whispered and I did as told, with real gusto.

"Sigh, lovebirds!" I heard Dragan snickering.

"Are you finally done, come here and fight Venturios!" Pandagor screamed as he launched for us, but got stopped by dragans suddenly outstretched arm, making him crashing in it and crashing with the back of his head and the hard gold-shining surface of the bridge.

"Your opponent am I!" Dragan said with a dark look on her face, packing the panda and throwing him over to the other side of the bridge.

"Go you two, I handel this here alone, you still have a mission to do!"She said, adressing herself towards us.

"You´re sure about that!" Venturios asked concerned.

"Sweety, of course I am, he is no opponent for me, im a guardian-dragon, remember!" She said and pecked Venturios on the nose.

"You seem to know each other for long!" I said, a tiny bit jealous.

"No need to get jelly, Dash, she is my mother!" Venturios said and I looked at him crazy.

"She is your what?!" I asked him confused and unbeliving.

"My mother, or better said adoptive mother for the last 2 Millenia, she is a Guardian-dragon, mighty warriors under the dragons, with the power of combining different elements together, she is from the same race as your friend Spike is, though he seems to not being already awoken!" he said and I was buff, not of the fact that little Spike is some kind of acient race dragon, no it was rather the fact that a dragon was the Adoptive Mother of an Alincorn.

"Wow, how did it come to that!" I asked him.

"Well it was 2 Millenias ago, I was again in my foal state, but no one wanted to keep me inside, it was still that time when I was by Storm, the first folk of wind, it was the first one, there were a few in the folk who hold towards me, all of them were succesors of my clan, and they trust the holy blood, but most of them were strong fathers and their children where afraid from me, thought they never turned the back towards me, I could feel that I wasn´t really as welcome in the village as I wanted, so I run away one day, when I was older, I run into an storm , trying to get away as far as I could to cause no one harm, I searched shelter in a hole in a mountain but was this hole already occupied by Dragan, which had been badly injured by an other dragon, she wanted me to leave but I couldn´t let her staying all alone and without any help, so I patched her up, I soon fell asleep and she watched over me, the whole night long, in the morning I walked away searching for more herbs to make medics for her, I even got searching for gemstones to feed her, she was at first still a bit cranky and didn´t really trusted me at all, but with the days gone by she began to open up more and more. Then came the day that the villagers found us, they wanted to kill Dragan, but I got between it, I told them that since no one of them really wanted to take care of me, I would decide to where to go, I asked Dragan if she would like to hold me out a bit longer, she said she had no problem with it, and so we lived together since then, from time to time she becomes bigger but ,most of the time she is as tiny and long enough to fit around my neck, so she can rest whenever she want, and she is in my surrounding whenever I need her!" Venturios said as he , looked over to where his mother fighted without much effort against the panda, I think she finds the whole find rather boring.

Venturios´s Pov:

But suddenly, the whole fight changed, I don't know what happened, but mother got more and more tired, while Pandagor seemed to get stronger per second.

"Is he, no way, so he really managed to complete the technique!" I mumbled, while I got stared on confused by Rainbow Dash.

"what are you mean, what is happening there!".

"Pandagor uses some kind of so called, Mana-rob, means he steal the power of mother throught the air to actually enforce himself, making himself stronger than before, and,….!" But before I managed to speak to an end, I heard a sound which I didn't like at all.

"Umph!" I looked in moms direction, and saw her sweating like a popsicle in the summer sun, she breathed heavy and I knew she was out of breath.

"He´s too strong, I don't know who had teached him this technique, but he is extremly powerfull, I,…, urgh!" I saw how Pandagor stomped with his rear paw in moms stomach, sending her flying several meters, I saw how Dash runned towards her.

"She´s still alive but she is badly injured!" Dash said but I already almost don't hear her over the blood boiling in my head.

"She was , my mother, you mistreated and slayed mother, the one woman which cared about me for the last 2 Milleniums, you wanted to rape my girlfriend, you slayed her, terrifying her, you almost killed my mother, you deserve to die!"

And here I was, again in the state, which I hate the most, which I always fear to show someone, and I knew that Rainbow Dash saw everything, I knew she would be teriffied, she will be afraid of me, and again I will need to live several years alone, I am so sick of it, I don't want anymore, I want someone who can understand me, and live with me the way I am, well the question is.

"Would you love a Monsterman, Dash, could you understand the beauty of a beast, you know I will doing all for you, but would you doing all, would you really be able to doing all for me, without asking , without arguing, without leaving me!" I shouted out into the starlit sky, knowing she could hear me.

Dash´s Pov:

"What does he mean with that, what is he doing!" I asked Dragan, who came back to her senses and , back on the floor.

"He is probably, going to break the seal!" Dragan, said standing next to me, with bruises, cuts and wounds all over her whole scaled body.

"What do you mean, with breaking the seal?" I asked more confused than before.

"What for a seal?"

"The seal of the blood bath mode, it's a sealbreaker spell, which only activates when Venturios , reach a special level!" Dragan said sadly.

"What does that mean, which level?"

"The Bloodrush level, when Venturios uses this, he fight without taking care about anything but his opponent, until everything in his sight is dead and destroyed, this is one part of the real nature of the Fallen Angels, to this reason I created a spell to seal the force in him, and I am the only one to open, beside of the one who gave him the dark force, but can I only open this force when someone with pure heart and undemanding love towards him asked me, since now, no one ever did, all of them were too afraid, so that Venturios in the end had to force the seal open, for a few minutes, with the so called, Limit Breaker, I am always there if he cant calm himself, without getting spotted by smell, aura or anything else.

I looked at Venturios, and I saw how his eyed darkned more and more.

"I can turn the inside black if you want to!" Dragan offered but no I was afraid it could hurt him after wards.

"No thanks, to tolerate and to love him, means that I also need to tolerate the bad sides of him!" I said sternly,and I saw her smile.

"He really likes you, I could see it in his thoughts, he even loves you, I think, I mean or else he never would be able to open the seal!" She said and I looked again confused.

"Sigh, well the seal , for Dark Force, can only be oppened by somepony , who wants to protect somepony else, but only to the half, the other half must be opened by the said mare, and she must be of a trustworthy and loving kind, to fully trust him even when hes rampaging, to hold to him even when she sees of how much he can lose control, these qualities, are able to help him breaking the seal , letting out the beast, so I ask you Dash, are you ready, do you think you still can love him, will you be able to handel it, shall we open the seal together?" She asked me holding out her claw, I thought about it but I knew it had to be done.

"Yes I am, Unleash the beast, and break the seal, Dragan!" I shouted, and place my hoof in her claw and she did, I saw a light beam of magic, from the dragon in front of me, crashing inside of Venturios forehead orb, and then dragan stepped towards me, and cast the defense, camouflage spell.

The transformation, took instantly action, and I needed to step behind Dragan, I was terrified, teriffied for the second time in my live, I think if I had pants I would have shitted them twice by now, it was awefull, but I thought about what I said to myself, the very words my father teached me, over and over again, `when you love somepony, don't let him go, regardless of how he is, as long as he honor and loves you truly without a lie in his words´.

I saw how Venturios seemed to be in pain, his whole body shook, and suddenly there was a dark aura, dark but not like the one who still floats around this island, no, this here was mixed with his own aura, I could see how his eyes turned black, his hair, from the long pony tail, opened and let his hair free, his wings expanded in their surface and form and their structure sharpened , showing every muscle inside, he became sightly taller, his Hooves changed to Hands, better said real claws, his teeths changed to snake, or better said, dragon like sharp fangs, his coat took a dark blue shade , almost black,( so there is the name, Midnight shadow coming from), and a storm of darkness swirled around him, he completely changed in to something dangerous, dark but at the same instant hurtfully familiar.

"Oh god what is this!" I shook of fear, and I thought about what I had done but it was necessary, and it had to be done or else we will never be able to move on, both in our mission and in my love to him, I must see this , or else I will never be able to truly loved him without lying to myself and from exactly that hung the succes of our mission, we must surpass this bridge so we must be able to fully trust each other, we must make it through and move on, in every way possible.

"Be strong, you have to be strong, you have to see Venturios other form, the Simuroc form!" Dragan said, she took my hooves in her claw and stroked them and I gulped, I stood there and I was ready to see whatever would come.

"I am, I can handel it!" I siad , talking courage to myself.

Well then, here we go I guess.

I saw how Venturios turned towards Pandagor, who backed away in fear and terror, pissing his pants, I could see a deathly dark and sinister grin on Venturios face.

"Why are you backing away, Pandagor, we have still so much fun together, why would you end it here, didn't you always wanted to defeat me, now is your chance!" Venturios encouraged Pandagor, his voice ghastly and completely dissorted, Pandagor still tried to get away, but I could see he had fire in his eyes, he logically was hurt in his pride.

"Come and get me, Pandagor, come at me Bro!" Venturios Mocked him, and I knew it wouldn´t last long.

"Just because you now look like an Eagle on LSD, doesn´t mean you will be able to defeat me, here I go, I will finish you off once and for all!" Pandagor yelled, as he took his giant war hammer and launched for Venturios.

"Oh please, is that all you can do!" Venturios said as he jumped high in the air, but instead of flying he simply landed next to the Panda.

"Huhu, here I am!" He said as he slayed the back of his fist, on the Pandas head, sending him flying several meters away.

"Only luck!" The Panda said as he stood up again, wiping away the blood , which flowed out of his mouth.

"You never going to learn it, alone you never have a chance, the only time you got was when you were to twenty, and also only because you poisened me before, you always cheated, in everything you did!" Venturios said, as he and Pandagor tigered around each other.

"As if you did it better!" Pandagor yelled as he again launched for Venturios, but different from before, Venturios didn't doged nor blocked, to be honest the blow flew right through Venturios corpse.

"As if he were made of wind"I mumbled to myself.

The fight goes on, with a parade of sword like fights, even thought the stormsword was smaller than the giant warhammer, it was way easier and faster, better for attacking on long distance, the fight though was soon coming to an end, as I could see Pandagor, panting his soul out.

"C´mon, Pandagor, don´t tell me you are already out of breath!" Venturios, turned the head to look behind him, he smirked.

"Well then, I guess its my turn then, thought it will be the last turn at all!" Venturios said, as the black storm reappeared, but this time it flowed around Venturios´s arm, which he had outstretched, it turned itself, vertical way, and seemed to press itself together, until there seemed to be a massive black rod in Venturios hand.

"Storm Sythe!" Venturios said, as much as I heard, and suddenly the normal wind formed a sythe blade on the staff.

"My Turn!" I could hear Venturios saying, as he launched towards Pandagor, being next to him in one second flat, crashing the backside of the sythe into his back, but before Pandagor , who again learned to fly, hitted the ground, Venturios caught him in his storm, and I knew that the panda was as good as dead.

"Blade Storm!" Venturios yelled, but didn't I saw anything, but the tornado next to him, but I could hear it, I heard screams of pain, off terror, and of fear.

"Do you have enough, or want some more, shall I once and for all kill you!" he asked as he erased the tornado, letting Pandagor´s corpse hitting the golden ground.

"Huff, as if, you cant defeat me!" Pandagor said, as he weakly launched at Venturios.

"Ade, old friend, may your soul getting cleaned by the mercy of Queen Equestria!" Venturios said, as he was from one second to another, throught Pandagor, litterally , he sliced him in two halfs, before he even spoke to an end, all what left, were two bloody lumbs on the floor.

But with that not enough, the storm picked up the corpse, letting it flying up hig, into a still dark starlit sky, followed by mighty glowing claws of wind

" Massacre Rain!" "Venturios said as, he suddenly took out an umbrella , out of thin air, like it seemed, he hold it upon him , just in the moment as it began to rain blood, alone the sightly recognizables, pieces of dead meat, falling alongside with a blood rain down to the Ground, it made me wanna vormit, but I stood strong, I had seen, what I wanted to see, maybe it wasn´t what I had awaited, not at all, but I had been warned and to be honestly , I do still love him, and that will not change just because of him, showing me what he needs to do to save Equestria, it was what I always imagined, when dad told me about the war, I knew what would happen in the war, but to actually seeing something like this, right infront of my eyes, it was gruesome, but I cant make it unseen now anyways, and Venturios warned me that it can get sick, so the one to blame were me.

"And what now, can we go out now or is he still in Blood rush mode?" I asked Venturios´s mother, but she cut me off before I even could say anything more.

"Wait, until he gives us the sign!" She said and I looked forward, I saw Venturios sitting on one of the few clean spots , in a meditating manner, the dark Force still swiring around him, began to fade away, his shape transfomed back, leaving after 3 minutes, a normal fallen Alincorn, my normal Venturios.

"Was does he do now?" I asked as I saw a wave of water rising on one side of the bridge.

"Ah he want´s to clean the bridge!" Dragan said.

We waited another five minutes, until Venturios turned towards where we should be and winked, holding a thumb up.

"Okay we may can go now!" Dragan said as she opened the ice cage.

"Hey, uhmm, hey Dash, I-um, I ,well,I ….,!"

"mhhhhhhhmmmmmmm!" I moaned as I pressed my lips on his, it was completely insane what I just experienced, but I admit, it do was extremly worth to see it, I swear, but that don't mean that something would change from now one.

"Don´t worry sweety I still love you, this was nothing to keep me away from you!" I said it as I mean it, I don't gonna leave him so easly, I may be love strucken and not so cocky anymore, because I had been gotten shown of how much awesomer the Fallen Angels are , way stronger than all of us Elements of Harmony together. They showed us the strong force of the elements and the magic which not even Twilight knows, its amazing, and this just fascinated me, I was never a bookworm, nor an hardcore egghead like Twillight, but seriously, for learning power so strong than Venturios´s, I even would glady take lessons in it, and I hate school as a matter of fact.

"Well that do make me happy to hear!" Venturios said as he kissed me again.

"Yo mama, come on, lets hurry!" Venturios said as his mother walked over to us.

"I come out of my sleep and instantly become beaten up, best thing is that I will go back to sleep, nighty night my little ponies!" Dragan said as she shrinked and jumped up on Venturios arm, and over his shoulder back to her rest place, around his neck.

"Well I guess , we should now go further, or else we will never be able to reach the island!" Venturios said, and I nodded and so we made our way over to the end of the bridge, little we know that there was someone watching us.

Inside of the Ocean, Dark Lumena´s Pov:

"Pandagor, destroyed, Nesuka, destroyed, Naturi, destroyed, Ismael, destroyed, Jaikenta, destryoed, Birulia, destroyed, and even Naraga and Hutengtem, all of them destroyed, no one of my guardians are alive anymore, useless, useless as shiiiit, gosh its boring, and it sucks!"

"Everything I need to do myself!" I mumbled , as I began to climb up the stairs, towards the throne room of the old Castel under the ocean surface, and there I waited, waited for my time to come, I am sure that Lumena and Ditzy will be able to lift the rest of the island, back up towards the ocean´s surface.

"Soon we will be back together again, so like it was foretold and forseen since acient times, never again you will be able to get rid of me!" I said , and laughed, laughed of all what may come.

Ponyville library, today, nopony´s pov:

"The fight against the guardians of the bridges, was rather easy, no one of them was even fit in the slightest to be a guardian, Pandagor almost but still he was not!" Ditzy told the Class, which hung on her and her Husband/brother´s words, like on a popsicle in the summer.

"Yes my dear?" Ditzy said as Vinyls son, Mighty Bass, raised his hand.

"You said that master Venturios used Dark force mode, but are there also stronger modes or is this the strongest!" he asked with real interest.

"Gee kids today!" She could hear Twillight saying.

It lasted five minutes of waiting and pure interest sides of the class, until ditzy responded.

"Yeah, there are actually two way stronger modes, and when I say strong I mean, that they are so strong, they could,….., destroy the whole world, we used it twice, one time alone in a training dimension, and one time with the help of the Elements of Harmony!" Ditzy said, and stopped, it was clearly to see that she didn´t want to tell more, not in the slightest.

"well lets go on with the Story okay kids?" Jacky said, and the kids cheered, Ditzy looked with love on her Husband, but she also felt sorrow, she knew exactly how it felt to shift into the strongest of their War modes, and she didn't like to be remebered, the strongest Mode ever, created to destroy entire planets, the Dragon lords or whatever evil may come, but this force was a double edged sword, and they cut themselves deeply, that time, as they used it, the strongest mode ever created, The Divine punishment for the whole world, the ultimate weapon, destructiv and unstoppable, on the edge of non controlable, the mode with help of the Royal war core, the Divine Massacre Mode, short, DMM.

"So where were we, ah yes, so we defeated the Bridge guardians, they werent the intelligentst of their kind though, and soon we were all back together!" Jacky said as he continued the story.

Back in time, on the Island Lumen, Ditzy´s Pov.

"Its so good to see you again Spike!" Twillight shouted out as she took Spike in her arms, hugging him to death.

"Can´t breath, please- let- go-off- me!" Spike asked , out of breath, earning a giggle from Rarity, who grabbed him and took him back, "Hey guys, how are you doing, you are fine?" Rainbow Dash asked, standing oddly next to Venturios, and are they, no way, their hooves are way too near for normal, well then, I think he made his move.

"Hey Rainbow dash, wow you look pretty good, I thought that you have at least a few cuts!" Applejack said, narrowing her eyes in a competitional way.

"Well you look good for yourself, I thought you at least would have loosed a bit hair!" Rainbow Dash stated with a cocky smile.

They watched each other for a few minutes, and faster as able to see, they lied in each arms , in a giant group hug with the other four mares.

"Hey Pinkie, I have missed you so much, please never ever leave me alone again!" Fluttershy shouted, totaly unlike her shy attitude, but what caught us all of guard was that she Kissed Pinkie Pie, full on the lips.

"I Love you Pinkie, I know maybe you don't love me back but I just wanted you to know, that there is always someone, who is willing to hold you tight when you need it and mmmmmffhfhfhfm!" She suddenly got silent as Pinkie Pie cut her off by kissing her hot and passionately, we all stood there dumbfounded and in awe for the scene before us.

"Stop pretending as if I would reject you, I cant belive that you asked me fist, wooohooo, I had all things planed on how I would confess to you, but now you have surprised me and now I think I shall prepare a we are happy lovers party, or maybe a just dated party, woooohiiiif, so many ideas, I gonna loose my brain I, hhhmmf!" And again a rambling mare had been silence by a kiss.

"AAAAWWWW!" we all made and let the love birds some freedom.

"Aurora!" Astralia shouted and I saw my Protegé jumping out of joy and scooting over to her sister, which face lit up instanly and they hugged each other, I looked over to Jacky and he walked with a big smile over to me.

"Hey sexy lady!" He said as he kissed my cheek making me blushing.

"hey handsome Gentlecolt!" I replied as I kissed him on the lips.

"I missed you , you know!" Jacky whispered as he hugged me .

"I know, me too, I missed you so much I thought you were in trouble, but you look still neatly and perfectly white!"

"As white as a young foals first theet!" Jacky jocked.

"And you are still as tasty as a muffin!" I siad as I kissed his lips again, deepening the kiss passionately.

"Hey Flora, what´s new!" I heard Venturios asking Floraya.

"Oh nothing, I just saved the land from one of my miserable, ex great-granddaughter, Miasmaria, I made her flee as I used the dragoncore of Nature!" Floraya said smugly, and I saw how Venturios grumbled, he took out his wallet, and passed Floraya a hundred E$ bill.

"Gambling debts are debts of honor, Darling!" Floraya said smugly, and wanted to put the money in her own wallet, as I stepped in and took the bill out of her hand.

"As Much as I remember, we had a bet too sweet Floraya, sister, don't you remember, we bet about who´s going to get his memory as the last of us four after growing up again, I said it were me, you said, it were probably Venturios , with his Air head ( "Ey, what did you said about me- Venturios), but as you see I have now bits of my memory back, maybe not all of them but a big piece of them I still have, while all of you have all their memories back!"

I said with a cocky grin.

"Wait, no , you had your memory back before me, before "it" happened!" Floraya said and we all cringed by the mentioning of ,"It".

"Well technically, Lumena is right, Flora, she had gone back to foal state and growed up again and has pieces of her memory, as the last of us, back in her head, so she had won your bet!" Jacky said.

"Like you said, Gambling debts are debts of honor, sweety!". I laughed as I packed the money in my wallet.

"Oh you, little,..!" Floraya sighed angry.

"Enough of the meeting smalltalks!" A voice errupted from out of nowhere.

The crowd opened as an elder mare walked up towards us four, I saw how Astralia and Aurora, bowed before her.

"Mother Brightlight, your students, Aurora and Astralia, present you, the Six Elements of Harmony, Twillíght Sparkle, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Rarity Graciella, Fluttershy Dryade, Appeljack Apple, and Rainbow Dash Stormwind, their friends, Spike the Dragon, Dragan the dragon,Ghost Flame, Donut Joe, Zecora Madonis , Applebloom Apple and the four Elements of Symphony, Lord Shockwave, Lady Floraya, Lord Venturios, aaaand,…., Lady Lumena!" The two of them spoke in unison.

"Welcome, Ladys , Lords, Gentlecolts, fillys, and Dragons, as a few of you may know, my Name is Brightlight Doo!" The Mare said,and I scanned her off, so there stood mother, the most beautifull mare in my live, she has almost not changed herself, from the 18 years of her absence.

"I hope you all had a good way and arent to much badly injured, today my friends, we will rest a bit, and the last probe of your mission here will awaits you tommorow evening, i´m sure all of you are pretty tired, so time to go sleep and relaxing, maybe taking a bath after this long day, and tomorrow we will see this world in another light, literally, I thank you for all you did so far!" Mother bowed before us, her eyes never really leaving me.

"Lets go to my house, I will make you something for dinner!" She said with a warm smile, as she leaded us, up towards a hill, into a large villa.

"Woaah!" I heard the others making, I looked around, it was timless design, we used here, it was rustical and still, very usefull established.

"So Nostalgic!" I heard Lumena , saying, and I let her taking control.

"Thank you!", she said to me.

"Have some fun!" I adviced her as I layed myself Sleeping, for a bit.

"I will have!" She said.

I heard as someone walked up towards me.

"Hello, Mother!" I, or better, Lumena said.

"Hello, Lumena, it nice to see you again!"

Lumena´s Pov:

"Its interesting, and then fearsome again, to know that I have now two souls in our body, what will happen to me, will my corpse be able to hold out more than one Soul!" I told mother, as we sat in the big armchairs infront of the fireplace, the others were already gone to bed, early, after talking a bit about this and that, about their exploring of the old caves, suprisingly a few things had changed while being separated, like Rarity was now official, well officially thanks to Pinkie, together with Spike.

He don´t can hold back anymore and kisses her every now and then, Astralia and Twillight had become the best friends, so Ghost and Joe, they began to tolerate each other, I always felt a little spark of dislike between both of them, the time I knew them, Jacky told me that he told Applejack everything, not that I actually mind it, I understand it and I am glad when he can tell somepony beside me about it, he told her everything about the war, the birth of his son and his daughter , the exil of cookiejack, the losing of the three precioust treasures of his life.

I know for him I am too a precious treasure but I can and I do understand that I never will be able to replace his first love and his childs, no matter what, I will always be the number four even when he tells me that I am his number one, I know it and I accept it, he loves me, and when he tell other about the three of them and about his love towards me then this is totaly okay for me.

Even I like it to speak about Cookiejack and his lost Daughter, Twinlight Moonshine and his lost Son, Starswirl Moonshine, yep actually really the same Starswirl of the books, like most of our children, he too wasn't immortal, though he had a good life, he became quiet old, till now I only knew one child of an fallen angel, which became part of the phoenix curse as a heritage, the legacy of immortality, completely other than his son, however , was the case with his daughter, as much as I know, the war took him his daughter way too fast so his son in the same year, as they all were 29 years old, after they died because of the sorrow of losing their only childs, Jacky tried to comfort them did everything for them, but in the end he couldn't save them, Cookiejack then died a few years after , also on sorrow, so he gave up his one wish, every 1000 years we become granted one wish which will come true no matter what, he sacrificed this wish and wished him, as much as I know, that they will be reborn in a better time, in a time without war.

But im drifting off, so I had my thoughts and fears to this whole splitted soul thing of myself.

"To be honest my dear, your case is the first one I ever saw like this, so according to your report, it was part of Dark lumena messing with us that time of your abscenes, but then, according to herself, she shall gotten thrown of by Florayas Ex- great Granddaughters, Miasmaria and Miastaria, and now that they had been fleed from the island, she is back to take the throne once again, that is not good, according to the legends , only a fallen angel is able to sit on this throne, and he or her will gain complete control over the land, and well, also over his inhabitants, and since Dark lumena is , part of an Fallen Angel it will give her the power to control the land!"

"So that means, in other words, she has the abillity to turn around everyone on this island, who lived here since the beginning of the dark era, means you, Shield shine and Sword Shine!" I said, as I looked over to the sleeping Angel Ponies, who somehow loved to sleep on the couch, all of them, the stallions on one side and the mares on the other, it was though a big couch.

"Yes, but since you are a Fallen Angel as well, you will not get affected, I beg you, my Daughter, please save this land, I have seen for 18 years how this land began to go more and more downhill, and I saw how friends turned to monsters, I saw how my family turned to ghosts, got killed or made to new kinds of monster, Aurora, Astralia, Shield Shine, Sword Shine, You and me, we are the last survivers of this Land all the others, have become dead earthbound souls, ghosts to be honest, not like those who are siimming in the miasma but still they belong tho the afterworld, their whole existence here is disturbing the dimension, we need to quick send them in heaven or whereever you want them, now that Ditzy and you had become one again!" She said.

It lasted a few minutes until I spoke again.

"How can I defeat Dark lumena?" I asked mom.

"Sigh, I honestly don't know, but one thing for sure, even when evil, she is still a piece of you, three sisters, only complete together, Angels Light, Light and Darkness, Father Orionbelt, once told me a good mantra, to keep reminding me of that every one of us has a dark side in him- or herself, he said, `where light is , is also shadow, and where shadow is , is always light, because without the shadow, the light is meaningless´!" Mom said and I took this mantra in and tried to somehow decode it, I think I did it.

"So that means, in order to defeat Dark Lumena, I need to let her in, making her again a part of us, making our soul complete again?" I asked and she nodded.

"I guess that's what this is all about, as long as you manage to make Dark Lumena your shadow again, she will be unable to act on her own again. But can I tell you, its not gonna get easy, sigh, anyway, tell me, how is Ditzy doing?" Mom asked me with eager.

"Well as much as I got out of her memories, she had become a pretty healthy mare, having a job as a mailmare, and a daughter of six years, Dinky Doo, a cute little angel, and beside of her blonde mane and her rather purple-greyish coat, she is like you when you were in filly age, courious about anything, and very talented in singing, she has earn a few forces of her mother, and me too, as to calm everyone she want to be calm, she can shine up love and friendship in every heart where love is, even in the coldest, as long as there is an even so tiny spark of love, she can ignate it into a fire of love!" I siad and she nodded, " she sure is an amazing filly, and she woke her forces even faster, than Scootaloo, who lives now for good 4.000 years, anyways, I like her very much, and I hope to someday be able to have a daughter with Jacky too, but then again I ask myself, if that wouldn´t be cheating on Ditzy, I honestly don't know where the heck my head stands anymore!" I said, with my head between my hands, while I had shifted in the Anthromorphic state, as Ditzy let me have my way.

"Don´t break your head over that yet, the one thing to focus now is, that you need to endure the last probe, before you can fight against Dark Lumena, you need to find your last Fragment of the angelscore and combine it with the light of Purity!" She said and I sighed, yes it was indeed a huge shock for all of us, as we found out that there was still one Fragment missing, the Fragment of Love, whitout it the Angelscore cant be complete, even with the light in it, but the core itself has a beautiful form though, a Sphere with a cross framed by two downturned angelwings..

"Puaaaah, well I don't know for you but I am very tired and I might as well go sleeping now, I am not the youngest anymore, gosh it must be awesome to be immortal, or at least forever young!" Mom said to herself, as she kissed me goodnight and made her way upstairs.

"But its also lonesome, and sometimes it just sucks!" I murmured to myself, as I suddenly began to fall asleep, in the last moment I throw a cover over me, with help of my magic, it still was a bit unusual for casting magic after so long time.

Outside of the villa, everything was silent and asleep, wait, everything, no there were something, something was still fully awake, and little I should have known that it had heard anything.

"Well this is interesting, I see , so her daughter is stilll in this ponyville town, and regarding that they have only one core so far, they cant come from very far, means it is near, and the Description I have too, purple-greyish, with horn and Blonde mane, and friendly to everyone, well this is going to get easy, which little sunshine can stand the sight of an old lady having trouble to run with all the groceries!" the voice said as she did tranformed in said Old Lady.

"Well off to ponyville then!" she said as she teleported away.

The next Morning, still Lumena´s pov:

And again I woke up too fast, instanly jumping out of my bed, into the giant bathroom.

I rushed over towards thetoilett, leting out the food of yesterday.

"Seriously, what is just wrong with us, since days we eat and eat and eat, only to throw it all up in the , ….., toilett,….., can it be, did we really, are we, oh holy shit, it worked, but wait, who is now the mother!" I asked no one in paticular, logically Ditzy heard it.

"Hmmm, well that is indeed a very troublesome problem, but let us say it so, it's the daughter of us two, it may be your soul sleeping with him, but it was with my body!" Ditzy said and I was buff, I havent even thought about that.

"Your right, we may be two souls in one corpse but were we once one person, and in looking at it, we are both in your body, so regardless wich soul it is, its always our child, so like it is too our body. We are one and so is also the foaly from the said one!"

"Damn, I like it when complicated things can be solved so easily!"

"Yeah, uhmm, well?" Ditzy said getting me confused.

"What, what is it sweety!" I asked her.

"Well our little does have a heart not, so when I now think of Jacky hearing everything,…?" she looked confused at me and I to her, seeing each other in the mirror, as suddenly we came to one thought.

"That Jerk" We cried in unison.

Throwing open the windows towards the garden of moms Villa, we shouted our anger out.

"SOUNDWAVE JACKY, MOVE YOUR HOT FLANK UP HERE IN AN INSTANT!"

Everypony who was in the garden enjoying the few warm moments outside looked up towards me.

Soundwave Jacky´s pov:

"Ah guess she has found out!" Applejack said to me as she walked past me.

"You don´t say!" I grumbled as I walked upstairs, preparing myself, for getting beaten up.

And yes there she stood , her arms crossed, tapping her hoof merciless on the floor to somehow calm herself, before I spoke to her I walked over and jumped into my pants, magically unfolded, before changing too in the anthro- form, the whole time I had her stare in my back, sending daggers towards me.

"Yes?" I finally asked, her stare hardened, gosh Lu really knows how to make me shacking in fear, I normaly don´t can be so scared easily but she is one of the ponies which actually has this special ability to making me feeling so tiny with hat in one instant.

"Did you knew it!" Lu asked me with merciless ice in her voice, gesturing to her stomach.

"Uh, yes I guess!" I gave up.

"Care to explain to me why you didn´t told me earlier!"

"I would have destroyed the surprise!" I said bluntly and I knew she had already thought about it.

"And it hadn´t crossed your mind that I didn´t knew it , that I didn´t thought of the possibility, do you know how bad it is to fight while you are pregnant, to pull heavy things and jumping around!" She began to shout, then to yell and the more she got angry, the faster she paced around me.

"Well I hadn´t expect in a slightest that we would get separated or else I would have told you, but it wouldn´t have done any more than already has happened, we still got separated and you needed to fight, I swear I didn´t wanted to bring our child in danger, I swear, you have to belive me!" I begged her.

"Oh I do belive you but it was completely irresponsible and totally idiotic from your side to not told me about it, it could had been worse, I could fall or somehow in any possible way hurt our baby, do you want that, do you really want that?" Lumena asked me.

"No, of course not, I never wanted our child to get hurt, I never wanted it to get together with you in such a danger, but I can´t change it now anyways, if you want I can check on her okay!" Is said as I took her in my arms, she let a few tears fall, and nodded.

I placed my ear on her stomach, it had swollen but only a bit, I closed my eyes and used echo vision, using it like an ultrasound image.

"Place your Hand on my Orb Lu!" I said to her and I felt how she did, I could hear her taking in her breath sharply.

"Oh My, she is, she is,…!"

"Perfect, not, she is so beautifull!" I said and I felt her nodding.

"I thanky you Jacky, I thank you so much for this, you made a dream come true for me!" Lumena said.

"And mine too!" I could hear ditzys voice, from deep within her soul.

"No problem, it was an honor to me!" I smiled.

"But I guess I am not over the edge already?" I asked weakly smiling.

"Not so fast my love, I am still a bit sour about you not telling me, but I will take your apology of pure guilt!" She smirked and I sighed, I knew this would come.

"Oh you mighty Lumena, I am so sorry about disappointing you, I swear to my life it will never happen again!" I said kissing her hoofs.

"I guess you learned your lesson, now stand up and get your present!" She said as I stood up.

"Here it comes!" She kissed me fully on the lips, her hands to my cheek, in a passionate manner, I could hear cheers and awwws coming from the entry.

"I guess we have some public!" I whispered in her ear.

"You don´t say!" She smirked.

"I am so proud of you Lord Shockwave!" I heard it behind us, and I saw Aurora, Astralia, Shield and Sword shine and Miss Doo standing behind us.

"Please Miss Doo, just call me Jacky, all of you lets forget all the royal and formal titles, we are under friends!" Jacky said.

"Okay, guys, Champagne for everypony, where is the next bottle of it?" I shouted and I felt a light hit on my head, I looked confused next to me towards Lumena.

"You know I can´t drink while being pregnant!" She said with anger in her voice, and I facehoofed.

"First day a soon-to- be father, and I already failed twice!" I sighed as she laughed.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Scootaloo´s pov;

Today was an awesome bright day, still no cloud on the sky, with help of my new scooter, my little side job for the summer vacation bloomed, after I got my cutie mark, I knew I was born to deliver, everything, from Informations over new metal livrations for the black smith towards food, so I now work half days in the poststation as a mail mare, replacing Aunt Ditzy, and half days in the Fast Food restaurant `Friemare´s finest´ as the livration mare.

Today my last adress for the end of the day was Dinky´s current home, Miss Carrottop´s house.

"Hello, Miss Carrottop, its me, Scootaloo I bring the Hay `N´Grass pizza you yesterday had ordered for today!" I shouted up to her door.

It lasted at least five minutes until she opened the door, but what I saw made me shacking with fear, Miss Carrot top stood there but she was a wreck, her hair messy, her eyes bloodshot, and on her forehead a huge bump.

"Miss Top, what happened to you, is everything alright?" I asked concerned.

"Huh, whaaa, what do youuu, uuuuuuuuh my head, I feeel like I got slayed by an Hammer for several hours!" She hold her head and I helped her in, I sat her on a chair and I made her a strong coffee.

"Tell me, what happened?" I asked her, but she shook her head.

"I honestly don't know, it just makes no sense at all, I mean , the last I can remember is that Ditzy stood infront of my house, but she didn´t looked like she usualy did, she had bloodred eyes, her coat was darker from normal, and she had something looking like a giant slayer in her hand, actually she had hands no hooves, like her friend Soundwave Jacky had on the Farewell party, anyway, she knocked me out but I could hear that Dinky screamed to her to leaving us alone, then I guess she dragged her away, I don't know I was out since then, since a few minutes befoe you came knocking on my door, I woke up!"

She said, and I let almost the can in my hand falling.

"So that means, that Dinky had been gotten Kidnapped by someone who looks like aunt Ditzy?"

"Wait why Aunt Ditzy?" She asked me, and I remebered, she wasn´t there that time.

"How long was it as it happened?"

"I don't really know but I guess it was yesterday evening, as the sun was already down, but what has that to do with my Question?"

" Where were you yesterday, the whole day until it happened?" I asked, and she looked confused.

"After I brought Dinky in the school, I fall back asleep, it was my free day of the week!" She said, right she works in the Hospital, so it was only logical to need at least one day to totally sleep through, to tank energy for the rest of the week.

"So you mean you don't knew about the attack!" I asked her and looked at me confused.

"Which attack, what are you talking about Scootaloo?" She asked me much more confused than she already was.

"The town had been attacked Yesterday in the afternoon, but luckily Dad and I could manage to save the Town, we managed to defeat them all, afterwards we helped by building the town up again!" I told her.

"Wait Dad, don´t get me wrong but I always though you lived with your adoptive sister, Cherilee!" She asked me.

"Well since you care for Dinky and now knows that she is one of the Elements of Symphony, I can tell you my secret, which isn´t one anymore, I am too the daughter of an Element of Symphony, I am Esteel Metalclaw´s daughter, he´s the Element of Steel!" I siad proudly.

"You kidding right, this is a good joke, really as if you were the kid of an Fallen Angel!" Carrot top laughed hard getting me pissed, so I took one of her spoons I threw it in the air and let it stopping in the move.

"Holy shit!" Carrot top exclaimed as soon as I began to change the form of the metalpiece, making a tiny Chess figure out of it.

"Well do you belive me now!" I asked with a smug grin, holding the figure to eye level.

"I belive you!"

"I hoped so, well anyway we need to find her, can I see her room, miss Top!?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I show you!" She said as she lead me towards Dinkys room, the first thing I could see was a giant burnt hole in her door.

"Oh no!" I heard Carrot top gasping in fear.

I entered the room and I saw that something had rampaged through this piece of the house.

"Whatever it was it was strong, I can tell that Dinky is no one who gives up fighting for her life!"

"I know, but we better inform the royal guards!" she said.

"I guess so, this is better!"

And so we made our way outside, searching for a royal guard the night already had fall across the land, and I guess Cherilee will be worried by now.

"There is one!" I said to Carrot top as I spotted a Lunar Guard, I rushed over to him in full gallop.

"Hey, Guards stallion!" I adressed him, he turned and I saw that it was Nightcore, one of my favourite Guards.

"holla, Scooty what are you doing out so late, your Sister will get worried!" He said to me as I catched my breath.

"No time for small talk, I need your help, Dinky has gotten foalnapped!" I told him.

"Whoa, wait, Who has gotten foalnapped?" He asked, flipping up a noteblock, writing with help of his magic.

"Dinky Doo, the daughter of Ditzy Doo, alias Lumena , the Element of Light, you need to send word towards Princess Celestia, immediatily!" I siad, but Nightcore shook his head.

"Only when the missed Pony is been missing for two days, I can do that!" He said sternly.

" But its urgent!" I said to him.

"Well so are the rules, tiny filly, and now hush, hush back in the bed!"

"Are fucking kidding me, are you really saying that its not IMPORTANT TO RESCUE MY FRIEND!" I screamed, metallic chains shooting out of my back.

"ARE YOU REALLY SAYING THAT THIS IS NOT AS IMPORTANT AS RESCUING A CAT FROM AN TREE!" I screamed out loud.

"Whoa calm yourself!" Nightcore said, in fighting position.

"You want to fight , against me, are you really so dumb!" I yelled, he has sunk on my favourite level on the deepest bottom possible.

"Well I will try it with gusto, little chicken!" He said and I losed it.

"I AM NO CHICKEN!" I screamed and launched at him, trapping him with my chains, chocking his throat, squezzing his horn and sucking out his magical force, adding it to my own, he was unable to move.

"I will tell you to hold my friends as not important enough!" I yelled in his face, as he tried to fight the chainst of with magic.

"ENOUGH OF THIS BULL SHIT!" I heard a strong voice behind us.

I looked behind me, my eyes darker than usual.

"Who are you, show yourself!" I said to the pony, obvisiously a Stallion, still hidden in the shadows.

"My Name is Shining Armor, commander of the royal guards, who are you two, tell me your name and your position!" the Stallions voice said as he walked into the light, from somehwere I have seen him, wait wasn't he on the canterlot wedding.

"Nightcore, Royal Lunar Guard first class, 3th Unicorn squad!" Nightcore , responded immediatily, trying to salut before his commander, but my Chainst didn't allowed him to do so.

"And you, who are you, young filly, who manage, to take a FIRST CLASS ROAYL GUARDS-STALLION down!" The Commander asked looking merciless at the Lunar guard.

"Scootaloo V. Metalclaw, 4.007 years old, Daughter of Esteel V. Metalclaw, Element of Steel from the Elements of Symphony!" I replied.

"And at the moment I am chocking your subordinate to death, until he sends word towards one of the Princesses, that my Friend, Dinky Doo, Daughter of Ditzy Doo alias Lumena, the Element of light, had been gotten foalnapped, since yesterday evening, while her current caretaker, Carrot top here, had been knocked out since then, until a half hour ago!" I told him, and he nodded.

"See it as done little filly, but you need to wait a moment, okay?" he said as I released the lunar guard with a huff in annoyance.

"I´m Watching You!" I said towards him.

"Okay , guard Nightcore, send message towards Princess Celestia, immediatily got it!" Shining Armor said.

"Sir, yes sir!" The Guards stallion saluted, and began to suddenly write on a scroll.

A sour expression on his face he took mine and Carrot top´s report of what had happened , and rolled the scroll together as he was done.

"Alright, thank got I still have the bottle with the dragon fire , which Spike gave me as present for my wedding!"

My ears peerked up.

"Spike, as in Spike the dragon?" I asked and he nodded.

"You know Spike, wow!" I said.

"Where do you know him from!" I asked.

"Well I know him since he knows Twillight, you must know, I am Twillights Brother!"

At Night, on the Island Lumos, Cathedrale of Light, Ditzy´s Pov:

"Wooooah!" Was all too say to what we saw in front of us.

"Welcome, at the Cathedrale of light, the last Temple of Light!" Mother told us, I could see it in her eyes, she was proud of it.

"Years of hard work, helped to rebuild it up as much as you see here, even with all the monster attacks outside, luckily on this island never had appeared any kind of monster, sure all the monsters who once were Angels pegasi, have returned to normal but not the monster who came out of the mating of the monsters, they are monsters to the core!" Mother told us as we entered the Church, I honestly never saw something beautifuller, not even that time when my team won the second light-war game, "Rob the Flag", which gets played all 100 years, last year the game had been played for the eleventh time and my team won, as a price, Princess Luna had let us visit her in the castel, it was beautifull , yes but this here was a totally different caliber.

"Here we have a few speeches of our Queen, Angel Equestria:

**`Death is the winner in any war,  
Nothing noble in dying for your religion,  
For your country,  
For ideology, for faith,  
For another man.´**

"This was the first speech after the Nestrell war, Equestrian World War 1, short EWW1, the War wich lasted 2000 years long!"

**`Paper is dead without words,  
Ink idle without a poem,  
All the world dead without stories.  
Without love and disarming beauty.´**

" A Wonderfull and true speech it always lets me reading a book, when ever I feel like reading, and here we have, the most precious speech of our majesty, it's a speech which is to find in every temple, is been told that it even is carved upon the gate towards the Black Bastion and the gate towards Tarakena.

**`Beyond all mortality we are, swinging in the breath of nature,  
In early air of the dawn of life,  
A sight to silence the heavens.´**

"Wow, these speeches are so true and so wonderfull!" Rarity, Twillight, pinkie, Fluttershy, and even Rainbowdash and Applejack exclaimed.

"Wow this is amazing!" Twillight, said as she stood in front of a giant picture, of myself, it was indeed amazing.

"And this is a Picture of Lumena The Angel of light, before all of the bad things which had happened, it has been drawn, 800 years ago, from my great grandfather, Leonardo da ponci Doo, it has the title, An Angel of Light, total match!" Mommy said, and I stepped next to her.

"its amazing and incredible beautifull, this is really how we looked like, wow, you are quite beautifull Lumena!" I said, to my inner self.

"I thank you for it, I also find it even beautifuller the often I pass it, I always stopping and admire the fine brush strikes and the living colours, I love it!"

"Just admit it, you love to watch yourself!" I asked with a cocky smile.

"Maybe, a little!" Lumena huffed in response, getting me chuckling.

"Here we have a relict of old times, its called the Creation!" Mom showed us a ,picture of an Alincorn standing over a group of three ponies, and two ponies over them, the three ponies, were each one from one type, Earthpony, Unicorn and Pegasus, the two ponies over them however, were Alincorns.

"Its amazing, wonderfull, a masterpiece!" Rarity shouted her eyes ,shining.

"Okay and here we have the oldest Relict, out of Old Equestria itself!" Mom said as she stood infront of a picture carved out of a giant rock, embedded into the church-wall.

"Wow, its , wonderfull!" All the others too said in unison.

"It has the name, The Creators of our World!" Mother told us, as she streched her hoofs out as if she wanted to embrace the whole Relict, it was a beautifull piece, it showed, a Woman, a Human like creature, standing on top of the picture, I guess this shall be Queen Equestria, on the table next to the picture stands, `The Queen of creation, Queen Equestria´, under her in a triangel, I could saw, Shockwave on the top of the triangel, Myself to the right, and, I guess she is it, Tenebra to the Left, the table says, `The Triforce of Equestria, Courage, Wisdom and Power, Light, Twillight and Darkness, Heaven, Earth, and Underworld, Lady Lumena, Lord Shockwave and Lady Tenebra´, then under us where Two circles of Six ponies , in total 12 ponies, I could see a few familiar faces, the table says, `The Elements of Harmony: Princess Celestia, Prince Goron, Princess Arulia, Prince Mortis, Princess Luna and Prince Narubo and the Elements of Symphony: Lord Gaia, Lady Floraya, Lord Venturios, Lady Aquania, Lord Esteel and Lady Jetfire´ and under them were also another pair of Ponies, Two Mares as much as I saw, but do I not knew these, I looked at the table and saw what it says, `The Guardians of the hall of the Universe, Demon´s Sun and Angel´s Moon´ the last characters of the picture were , four dragons.

"And these here shall be especially interesting for you guys!" Mother said as she gestured towards the four Dragons.

The table says, `The Guardian-Dragons, Guardians of the Hall of Immortality ,in the Hall of the Universe, Prince Spikeruso, Princess Draganessa, Prince Baronalo, Princess Numakora´

We all turned towards the two dragons, Spike standing next to Twillight and Dragan, still sleeping and wrapped around Venturios´s neck.

"I guess these were you two´s ancestors!" Rainbow Dash said, speaking towards Spike, who looked in wonder on the picture.

"Wow, he looks so cool!" He said as he stepped nearer to see the purple dragon who looked just like him, but older, bigger and with wings.

"Yo mother, I guess I found your ancestor!" Venturios said towards his little dragon friend, and all of them looked crazy at him, beside , us fallen angel , and suprisingly also Rainbow Dash, who still stood oddly near him, her hoof touching his, could it be that, …., no, it can´t be, or ,….., can it ?

"Ah, Granny Draganessa, yep she´s indeed my ancestor, and my name patron!" the tiny dragon spoke, while all of them, expect the one who knows got a little shock, as Dragan climbed from Venturios neck.

Ever so often I could hear them asking, " was she there all the time?".

"Okay my children, the time has come, everypony towards me!" Mother said as she stood infront of an altar.

"We now begin with the ceremony of the Angel´s relict, Ditzy would you come over to me!" Mother said and I did as told.

"Okay for the ceremony, every bearer must walk up with the matching Fragment of light, and present it to Ditzy, giving real, thruthfully, honest witness, that she deserves to hold the Fragment of light, does everyone understood this?" Mom asked and they all nodded.

"Well then lets begin, I Brightlight Doo, with the force of my position as the Highpristess of Light, call up the Element of Light, Lady Lumena, to endure the Ritual of light, will you, save this world, and help to live it up again, so tell me your answer?" Mother asked me, standing behind the glowing altar, I bowed before her.

"Yes, I will!" I said out of the deepest of my heart.

"And will you, lead the fallen souls, deserving the light, towards the glory of the heaven, will you save their souls from the damnation!"

"Yes, I will!" I said with even more passion.

"And will you, Bearer of the brightest light, lead this land with a strong and fair hand, without judging before knowing, with mercy for the ones who deserve, and with the love you pray for, will you tolerate the other folks of elements and will you swear to your own blood, to watch over this World as long as your immortal life last?" she asked me with a strong voice and love but sorrow in her eyes.

I looked up to her and said the words with all my heart.

"Yes, I swear!"

"So be it, Bearer of the Element of kindness, step forward and tell us what you see in the here kneeling, is she worth to bear the name, Element of Light, do you think she should get the Fragment of Kindness?" Mother asked, as Fluttershy walked forward, with the Fragement of Kindness.

"Y-yes, I, Fluttershy Dryade, think that Lumena is worth to bear the name of the Element of light, because regardless of wich soul takes over her body, she is always kind to everypony, she loves her daughter and she loves others, as long as she gets love back, she will return and give it always, yes I think, Lady Lumena is word to get the fragement of Kindness!" Fluttershy said, strong but still a bit shy, and the Fragement of Kidness flew over to Mothers outstreched arms.

"Bearer of the Element of Honesty, step forward and tell us what you see in the here kneeling, is she worth to bear the name, Element of Light, do you think she should get the Fragment of Honesty?" Mother asked again, as Applejack stepped forward.

"I ,Applejack Apple think that Lumena, is worth to be called the Element of Light, have I never saw a stronger and more honest person than her, the love she held for her daughter, her friends and everypony and creature around her and the words she speak are as pure as water wich cames from a mountain, regardless of which character, she will be always worth to hold the fragment of Honesty!" Applejack said, and the Fragment of Honesty floated over to mother and circled together with the Fragment of Kindness.

"Bearer of the Element of Loyality, step forward and tell us what you see in the here kneeling, is she worth to bear the name, Element of Light, do you think she should get the Fragment of Loyality?" Mother asked in the room , as Rainbow Dash, walked up towards the altar.

"I, Rainbow Dash Stormwind, think that Lumena is more than worth to be called, the Element of light, she is not only kind and honest but also strong and concerned about everypony, she helds to her friend and family and even to her unborn daughter, she will never let a man behind, I have seen it more than once, so yes I think Lumena is worth to get the Fragment of Loaylity!" Rainbow dash said, and now , the tears began to roll, as I saw how the third Fragment floated towards mother and combined itself with the Fragment of Kindness, creating one half of a sphere.

"Bearer of the Element of Generosity, step forward and tell us what you see in the here kneeling, is she worth to bear the name, Element of Light, do you think she should get the Fragment of Generosity?" Mother repeated the question, as Rarity stepped forward.

"I Rarity Graciella, think that Lady Lumena and Miss Ditzy shall be named the Element of Light, because both of them are as generouse as I never saw it, instead of fighting over their body, they share each one , one and the same body, they don´t need to fight for getting the lead but they also share these, and other than to herself, do the two of them share love towards other, they love and trust everypony even when the other has problems to do so, their kindness they share, their loyality they show and their honesty they speak, are from a level I had never seen before, so if you ask me, I will say with all the truth in my heart, yes I think that Lady Lumena and Miss Ditzy shall get the Fragment of Generosity!" Rarity siad, and I began to sob, it was amazing of what they all see in me and in Lumena, things I never knew they thought about me.

And again a Fragment floated over towards Mother, and it combined with the Fragment of Kindness and the Fragment of Loyality, and now also the Fragment of Honesty combined with the Fragments, creating one half of the Core.

"Bearer of the Element of Magic, step forward and tell us what you see in the here kneeling, is she worth to bear the name, Element of Light, do you think she should get the Fragment of Magic?" Mother keeped going on, as Twillight stepped infront.

"Yes, I, Twillight Moonshine Sparkle, think that Lumena as well as Ditzy are worth to bear the title, thought they now need to remember much wath was lost for several years, I know that both of them will use their magical force only for protecting other, never to willingly attack on their own, in order to make the future for our children a brighter, both of them sweared to only use their weapons and powers for defense, so yes I think that both of them, are worth to be the rightfull owner of the Fragment of Light!" Twillight said and tears still rolled down my cheeks, the Fragment flew over towards the others and added towards them, the sphere was now to ¾ full again,…, wait, did she just say, Twilight Moonshine Sparkle, Twillight, Twinlight,…, maybe, I am not entirely sure, maybe , maybe not, I need to look out for more evidences.

"Bearer of the Fragment of Tolerance, step forward and tell us what you see in the here kneeling, is she worth to bear the name, Element of Light, do you think she should get the Fragment of Tolerance?" Mom asked as both, Ghost flame and Joe stepped forward.

"We, the Bearers of the Fragment of Tolerance,Ghost Flame Dryade and Donatius Nutcracker Joe , are thinking that Lumena is worth to be the Element of Light, and to bear the Fragment of Tolerance, in times when her friends need her she is there, she tolerate the dark to an known level, as long as the dark is peacefull, but when dark creatures are calling for war, she will fight, she tolerates us near her sister and we are thankfull for it, she tolerates those who love, and those who hate but even tolerance has a limit, so yes we think after all she is worth to get the Fragment of Tolerance!" Ghost Flame spoke, and Joe hold the floating Fragment until it floated and combined with the other Fragments, the Sphere was full.

"Bearer of the Fragment of Wisdom, step forward and tell us what you see in the here kneeling, is she worth to bear the name, Element of Light, do you think she should get the Fragment of Wisdom?" Zecora and Applebloom stepped in front of us.

"We the Bearers of the Fragment of Wisdom, Zecora Zebrulis Madonis and Applebloom Apple, are thinking that Lady Lumena is worth to be called the Element of Light, haven´t we see a better mother than Her when she is Ditzy doo, the love she gives for her daughter, the wisdom she hold inside, wisdom from over thousands of years, begin to come back on the surface, she was there as she saved me, she was there as this land bloomed, and she was there in the wars to defeat Nestrell, only a being with much intelligence would be able to defeat a Dragonlord, maybe she hasn´t gotten her memories all back together, but do we know that even when she is wiser than everyone, she will not change from who she is, the wisdom of knowing´, you re different from the others, but being able to tolerate this fact, this is real wisdom in our eyes, so yes Lady Lumena and Ditzy doo are worth to bear the fragment of Wisdom!" They said and I wanted to hug them , all of them at once.

"Bearer of the Fragment of Courage, step forward and tell us what you see in the here kneeling, is she worth to bear the name, Element of Light, do you think she should get the Fragment of Courage?" Mother said as I looked up, my protegée, Aurora, walked up ready to judge me.

"I, Aurora Midnightshine, Think that my mistress and Professor, as well as my own adoptive stepsister, and my Lands Saviour and Guarding Angel, Lady Lumena, is more than worth to be Called the Element of Light, since the light of her heart shines stronger than every Lantern or sun, her love she share is a bright fire of passion for everyone, her heart is pure and her personality could be even more splitted, there is never someone else matching her force, she is as courageous as a tiger, she protects and fight when needed to, she never gives in and never back down before a opponent when there is someone to save, if someone is worth to be called Element of light, its her, and if someone has more courage than her, then I will not be called Aurora anymore, the Fragment of courage belongs in my eyes to no one else!" I almost couldn´t bear it, I wanted to kiss and hug her right now, so badly, again a Fragment flew over to the others and combined the core to an end.

" I, Brightlight Doo, Highpristess of Light, have heared the Witnesses, I have heard the truth out of their mouths and their hearts, and they confirm me that there is no one who is more worth to be called the Element of light, so be it, with the Power of my Position as the Highpriestess of Light, the Angelscore from now on belongs rightfully to you, Lady Lumena!"

As soon as the words were spoken, the core shined in a light , like the nothern lights, on the east sea, I felt the power running through it, and I felt how my normal power doubled, but I also felt that there was still a piece missing.

"It has been done, but do we have still one mission to do until the true power of the core awakes, The time has come, to raise the Land again, to show us your true powers, relive this land and our way will guide us straight to the last Temple, The Hall of Purity!" Mother said as the core formed itself a necklace , made of pure gold.

"The time Has come my Daughter, now place your hands on this altar and speak the holy runes!" Mother said as I walked up on her towards the altar, I, placed my hands as told in the openings.

I looked on the strange symbols and I was mesmerized.

"Are you ready , Lady Lumena?" Mother asked me.

"Yes I am!" I replied as I began to read the runes.

"One for Father, one for mother, one for my Brother , one for my Sister, one for the whole family, with light I have been born, in darkness I falled, but did I said to myself, I will wake again in Light, I the Land of Light, the land where Angels are home, will rise again, from the darkness and the dephst of the sea, to heal myself and to be myself again, without Innocent the cross is only iron, Hope is only an illusion, without the Soul of the Purest, the eight houses have spoken, so be it, from today I will be ruled again, with the heart and the hand of the one who loves, lives and never gives in, the darkness will fade and the sunlight will shine again, so like it always was and always will be, to this day again, I will rise,I will rise for the eternity, I am Lumen!" I speaked, and I looked forward to were I stood, on the top of the highest mountain of the island.

"In light I was born, In Darkness I died, reawoken I will, as always in Light!" I sang the last runes, the ultimate reawakening has begun, suddenly the whole island shook, I saw how we suddenly began to rise, the islands began to float, from off the sea into the air, sudden whirlpools and giant waves told me that something from down was about to come on the surface.

"It is done, the land rises again!" Mother said, I saw how giant masses of land rised out of the ocean , began to float up towards us, the country added itself together again.

"Shield Shine, Sword Shine, Aurora, Astralia, fly up and tell me what is happening!" Mother said and the four did as told.

"The Centrum of Elboria Has been reaapeared!" Aurora said.

"Nagoba has also reappeared!" Astralia.

"Langasura has fully reapeared, so also the West and the East coast" Shield shine said.

"Kaburasi, Nokoleru, Hammoth, Furase, Nolbenheim and Magnolienheim has reappeared, the last that missed is,…!"

"Ponsgard is back!" The four stated in unison, and I knew we did it.

"Mistress Doo, Lady Lumena, the whole land Lumen has fully reappeared!" Astralia and Aurora told us in unison.

So we are once again here.

"Welcome my friends, this time I can finally introduce to you our world, welcome, welcome on the Island in the Sky, welcome on Lumen!" I siad to the others who clapped and cheered.

"Amazing, fabulously, just astonishing, I knew you could do it sister!"A voice appeared and again it was the sugarsweet child like voice.

"Show yourself, Dark Lumena!" I yelled.

"Hahaha, sure why not?" She said as she appeared infront of us, there she stood, looking like Lumena and Me, only with a sightly fabel for bloodred, her eyes were red as well, her coat almost black, sightly a much darker shade of mine.

"Well hello there sister Lumena, sister Ditzy, how are you?" The dark mare asked, in a tone as if everything else were boring and as if she needed to force herself, to take interest.

"Still good I guess, and you, Dark Lumena?" I asked with venom.

"No need to be so beasty dear sister of my, we just met after 28 years again and the first thing you do, is to mark the bad cop, seriously, we can do this the smooth way or the hard, it´s you who can choose, but I better tell you to choose wise, its not only your live which stands on the knifes edge!" the annyoing voice , of my sister said.

"What exactly are you even trying to do here, why have you created a force of darkness around us, what is your reason?" I asked again.

"Oh but I havent, all of the darkness which sorrounds the Island has been created by the sisters, who came here and took over the world, 10 years ago, the only thing I actually did was to bring out the dark side of the inhabitants of this land, do you have an idea how boring and how ordinary it is to always live in the shadows of somepony, no you never but I have, I had been beaten up,You normal ponies, you have expelled me and tried to get rid of me, everypony, always, even you Lumena, do you still know the day, the day when we first met, when you tried not to listen to me, , as you tried to defeat Nestrell and his commanders on your own, you wanted to get rid of me, so you could, like you said that time, fighting without driving insane and unmeasurable, in the end you shoved the biggest part of me off yourself and sealed it into that fillly, creating Tenebra, the rest of me, had struggling to survive but I did, I survived and waited for my chance to take revenge, this day came when we three got separated from each other, I bet you don't even wanted me to get out of you, I bet you thought I would disappear fully, but only that you know, NEVER EVER AGAIN WILL I DISSAPEAR, got it?" Dark Lumena said , screaming at the end, she launched for me, her fist raised, hitting me on the jaw.

"Always , always I needed to hold on as strong as I could to not dissapear, while you two lived the life you wanted and having the time of your life, do you even know in the slightest what kind of feeling that is, to never being welcome to everywhere, not even in my own body, do you know the feeling of becoming insane and lone, the more you tried to get rid of me!" Dark Lumena asked, while tried to stab me with her spear, I suddenly felt something wet on my cheek, I checked it, and found some kind of liquid on my cheeck, I licked on it, salty.

"Tears." I said to myself, as I saw Dark Lumena crying, while fighting.

The Fight lasted long time and soon we came to the end of our force.

"Only Luck, I swear I will beat you, I will make you pay for what you did, we will see each other again, tomorrow got it?" Dark Lumena, commanded, as she suddenly dissapeared into a dimension gate.

"You better be prepared tommorow I will know no limit, and I know you will come, do I still have your most precioust treasure in my hands!" The voice, suddenly completely other, way eviler, faded away with an evil laugh, but before I could hear, a sound, a sound letting my blood freezing.

"Momy, momy where are you, please , please help me, rescue me, I beg you?"

"n-n-n-nN-N-N, Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo!" I screamed as I recognized the voice.

It was Dinky´s.

"Ahahahahahhahahahahaahahahah aaa!" Dark Lumena´s laughter echoed in the wind.

"You bastard, whore, cunt-licker,left fondeled fool, Muffin Murderer, I kill you, I kill you Dark Lumena , give me back my daughter!" Ditzy crashed out and shoved me back inside, while taking control

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Power circled around us, and I knew we were about to explode.

Well I did exploded , though I shooted the blast up in the sky.

"Ditzy Calm yourself!" Jacky screamed but It was completely useless, I think until now we shifted in my Bloodrush mode, breaking the seal by force, one of my unwanted forces.

"Raaaaaaaw, give me back my Daughter, Raaaaaaaaaaw!" My Voices, completely ghastly.

Infront of the Hall of Purity, Jacky´s Pov:

"Fuck, run everypony get out of here!" I screamed as I blocked a blast from Ditzy, I could hear Lumena screaming of pain inside of her, the Body and the two souls weren´t made for this kind of negativ feelings, not anymore I guess, it overpowered them, and instantly the seal of the Dark force has been broken, releasing her in the bloodrush mode, I need to calm her or else she will seriously run amoc.

"Jacky!" I could hear Twilight Screaming.

"Go, I will calm her, go until she hurt you and does something to you, which she never will be able to forgive herself for!" I screamed.

"Okay, stay alive!" Twillight said as she saw that I meaned it the way I said it.

"I will!"

"Give me Back my Daughter!" Ditzy screamed, her voice was demonlike and her power increased.

"calm yourself Ditzy, we will Find her!" I screamed as the blast got stronger.

"I want my Daughter back now!" she responded.

"You will just have trust in us, we will bring her back!" I screamed, getting almost blasted away.

"Liar, you are a liar, you always were and you will always be, you lied to me, you lied about being the doctor, you lied about your feelings for cookiejack, you said you love me, then why do you always lie to me, why didn´t you said to me that I am pregnant, why did you lied to me about me, you said I am the Element of light, but i´m not, I am only a mailmare, just Ponyville´s townderp, I was never anything more, than a corpse for a soul which isnt´ even my own!" Ditzy screamed as she shooted a laser at me, which I could dodge to a hairs breed.

"Stop it, Dinky wouldn´t have you destroying everything in your sight, this isn´t you Ditzy!" I said as a blast hit me on the sides.

"Aaaargh!" I screamed in pain, her force had been,tripled with help of the Dark force.

"Die, Die, everything must Die!" Ditzy sang as she walked around firing bolts of pure lasers.

"If there is a power on this world, please help me to calm her down!" I prayed.

"Lady Ditzy, Lady Lumena, please calm yourself, we have other problems right now!" A new more femal Voice said.

"Where is my Daughter?" Ditzy asked, still in the bloodrush mode.

"Soon dead or injured if you keep doing this!" The voice said as I finnaly saw where it come from.

A Dove flew over me, but no ordinary, this here was made of light.

"Kuronema!" I shouted.

"What do you mean by that!" Ditzys voice thundered.

"Dark Lumena is your dark side, Lady Lumena, and Lady Ditzy, the more darkness you send out, be it out of anger or sorrow, it will only increase Dark Lumena´s power, you need to fight with light, or else you will not stand a chance, but remember, she is still a piece of you, killing her will only kill yourself in one way, try to beat her with her own weapons, you need to shove her into the light, until she sees all her mistakes, until she finally beg for forgiveness!" Kuronema said.

"But its too late my dears, the power you have turned on is just starting to grow inside of me, so come on, let your hatred out, scream it in the night, I will be there, strenghten to a new level, like it has always should be, lets see how long you hold out until you die, I will let your little daughter watching it, who knows , maybe I will make her to my personal Slave, Ahahahhahahahaahahaaaaa!" Dark Lumena´s voice sounded, as if she stood right next to us.

"Give me back my daughter, you miserable bitch!" Ditzy, now free from the Dark force, screaming , I could hear how it pained her heart.

"Don´t do this, don't give her another occasion to make you suffer, I swear to you, we will find her, we will find Dinky and get her out of here, I swear to you, now look at me, look at me Ditzy, breath in and out, slowly, breath in, hssssh, and breath out, haaaaaa, okay, we will find her, we will find her and she will be unharmed okay!" I said to her, my hands on her cheeks, her forehead leaned on mine.

"I know, but its so hard, she has my daughter, the queen alone knows what Dark Lumena is doing to my daughter right now!" Lumena said tears in her eyes, killing my heart to see her so , I took her in my arms, and hugged her tight comforting her.

"We have to hope, its all we can do right now, we don't know where she is right now, she could be everywhere in this land, we need to first go search for the last piece of the light, when we have the core´s power we will be able to defeat the darkness around Dark Lumena, maybe we can turn her to what she was before getting so dark!" I told her and she nodded.

"Maybe you are right, we need to become stronger or else we will not stand a chance!" she said and I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for always be there for me, Jacky !" She said to me and I hugged her tight, her lips on mine, I sweared to myself, we will find Dinky and save her.

"Where ever you are and wherever you go, I will follow you as long as you want!" I said to her, and she was again like butter in my hands.

In the castel of Hammoth, on Lumen, Dark Lumena´s Pov:

"Fuck I have loosed too much force again,and it doesent help that I still havent this fucking corpse under control, first the fight with the little daughter of a bitch, and then the fight with the Bitch itself, pah I will show her to fucking kidding with me, thousands of years I lived under chains in this land, but not anymore, it was really a twist of faith that I had been able to use that body of the dark bitch, after she had been separated from her original body, a soul which knows the darkness, and which helds a grudge against her own other half, though only a small it was still and always there, I only needed to twist and turn a few things and soon after that I had her body, and I am finally able to let this land fall into eternal chaos, a work , such a marvelous work, my master would have been proud of me , when he just were back to his old dark glory, but I know I can make, it, I will store so much dark Miasma until I will be able to revieve Master Discord back to his old self, not this softie hardcore childish behaviour he had lived through when he had reawoken!" A voice sighed, thought the voice matched not to the corpse or the mouth it came out.

"Is it really so easy to become a softie, after losing Master Nestrells dark influence, conquering Equestria and making the ponies your slave, this is the most stupid idea I ever heard in my life, simply killing , creating blood baths and massacres, killing at the Death´s will, this is the real shit, serisoulsy, what must I ,Iris La Noir, endure , first I had been beaten by that bitch Lumena after master Discord had been turned to Stone, then I was chained inside this land, all these century´s, until 28 years ago, even that bitch Dark lumena had no chance, seriously her corpse is not bad, I mean , even then this is only a duplicate of the original body, it is extremly powerfull,but serisously lumena´s Daughter is sure strong fo her age!" I said to myself as I began to patch up my few wounds, trying to not look at the giant hole in my body, which slowly begins to close again, on the most painfull manner.

I walked in the kitchen of the castel, that was actually the bad on not having slaves, you need to do everything alone.

After I finished my meal, I decided sotmething, I walked downstairs in the cave cells, to see how my prisoners are.

" Well hello my dear guests, I hope you are not too cold down here, but if yes , you know I just don't care at all!" I siad as I walked laughing infront of Dark Lumenas cell .

There in the cell , she sat, like a piece of shit so useless, the shame of all dark creature, Dark Lumena, the Queen of the Losers.

She watched me, out of narrowed eyes.

"Aww c´mon, Da-Lu its not like you stood a chance that time anyways, you were a wreck, separated from your main corpse, I took you in but you betrayed me, so I needed to punish you, you know it pained my heart to do so, but I had to, im sorry honey!" I said to her.

"As if, I bet, you jizzed your own pants in excitement as you saw me suffer that time, haven´t you!" She said, her voice so alike of the mare who had chained me for so long in this land which I rule now.

"what ever you say, it was your own fault, anyways, what is our little princess doing?" I asked with sugar sweet voice.

"Sleeping, crying her heart out and cursing you on a manner I never had seen, that little honey is really strong, is your wound already healed or do you still struggle, with the wound, you got from her blast?" That bitch snickered,but I must agree , it still hurts like hell since that time, but I will not let myself getting disturbed by a foal, a six years old foal, made by half of an shattered mind.

"I still must say, you girls are really interesting , I mean, that one soul actually splitted in three pieces, each one of them creating kind of an autonomical organism , acting and talking on their own, its astonishing, really no shit, I mean it that way, whaaa well anyways , im exhausted and tired, I will now go sleeping, nighty night cuties!" I siad as I walked upstairs, towards my bedroom in the castel, shutting the light off.

Cage-cell in the Hammoth Castel, real Dark Lumena/ Da-lu´s Pov:

Oh , she will so regret this, seriously I could explode here, but noo, not even that im allowed, insteadt of that, I am sitting here, streaking the hair of the little sleeping mess, here in marms, our meeting was still in my bones, it ripped my heart out to know that my own niece has been foalnapped as well, an that while she looked at a miserable creature who looked like me, and now she is too here in my prison in which I am stuck since 23 years, five years I tried to hold the land as much together as I could, behind the back of iris, trying to defeat the uprising chaos and the rampages of the already influenced ponies , five years I tried to held up what was left of this world, of my siters Heritage, but I failed, I got caught by the darkness as well and weakened and in the end I got defeated by the new awoken and released Iris.

Why do I always have to draw the shitcard, I mean I am always in the shadow of my sisters, and I cant even fight anymore with the lack of my magic,and to all the best, have I now also a cell mate in form of an little filly, which is just supposed to be my niece, oh things just run grate.

"Uhm, Dalu!" I heard it coming from donw under me, I looked into my arms looking into the shivering face of my niece.

"What is it honey!" I asked her, Dalu, she gave me that name after I told her that I was been called, Dark Lumena.

"I know we are in a prison and somewhere but, uhhm, can, can you sing me a lullaby, it will maybe also help you to sleep a bit!" She asked and I thought about it, I was never a real singer but I guess she is right, though I only know one song at all, I never really was in singing, it was always more my sisters metier, but as I looked in these eyes I couldn't turn her down, so I began to sing with my best I could.

"**The nightingale is still locked in the cage  
The deep breath I took still poisons my lungs  
An old oak sheltering me from the blue  
Sun bathing on it's dead frozen leaves**

I saw how her eyes looked at me with a pleasant tired look, she looked so lovely, I cant remember how it felt to be a mother but I always whish I still could.****

A catnap in the ghost town of my heart  
She dreams of storytime and the river ghosts  
Of mermaids, of Whitman's and the rude  
Raving harlequins, gigantic toys

A song of me a song in need  
Of a courageous symphony  
A verse of me a verse in need  
Of a pure-heart singing me to peace

I saw how she yawned and I smiled at her, while I rocking her back and forth like a mother would do, I was maybe only three days a mother but I know still how it goes.****

All that great heart lying still and slowly dying  
All that great heart lying still on an angelwing

All that great heart lying still  
In silent suffering  
Smiling like a clown until the show has come to an end  
What is left for encore  
Is the same old dead boy's song  
Sung in silence  
All that great heart lying still and slowly dying  
All that great heart lying still on an angelwing

A midnight flight into Covington Woods  
A princess and a panther by my side  
These are Territories I live for  
I'd still give me everything to love you more

A song of me a song in need  
Of a courageous symphony  
A verse of me a verse in need  
Of a pure-heart singing me to peace

"This Pure heart must be you, because when you sing, it is so beautiful, just like mommy´s singing!" Dear little Dinky said nuzzling into my coat, I have covered her in my rotten and dust and dirt drenched dress which barely gives any warmth off in his cold prison cell.****

All that great heart lying still and slowly dying  
All that great heart lying still on an angelwing

All that great heart lying still  
In silent suffering  
Smiling like a clown until the show has come to an end  
What is left for encore  
Is the same old dead boy's song  
Sung in silence  
All that great heart lying still and slowly dying  
All that great heart lying still on an angelwing

"I thank you for this kind words, thought, the song don't really fit for an Lullaby , since its all the songs I know by heart, but I promise you I will learn more to sing to you!" I siad I looked up towards the moon, out of my cell, I whished I knew what they all now do, I smiled a bit as I heard a gentle snorring coming from under my dress, she used one of my breasts as a pillow, not that I actually mind , but I snickered the moment I saw it, well I do have hose giant things for such occasions, after all, haha.

"Sigh, I guess there is no helping, all I can hope for is that Lumena and Ditzy may be able to defeat Iris, but they will probably not trust me, looking that Iris is kind of using my body for her crimes and her massacres, making it looking as if I was it, the only one who knows the truth are Iris and Little Dinky here, well at least I was able to bring out my own Daughters out of here, before this piece of the land has gone under, unfortunalety, has Mirrorlight not managed to get out, he had being executed by Iris, before I managed to get my babies in a safe place, before I got caught by iris and thrown down here, I just hope they are alright, I wonder where you are right now, Aurora, Astralia, always remember, Mommy loves you!" I sighed as I fall alseep in, my chin resting on Dinkys head.

Lumoria, Brightlight Doo´s Villa, Aurora´s Pov:

"Achooo!" I sneezed.

"Are you getting a cold, dear sister!" Astralia asked me.

"No I guess not, but have you heard too that voice?" I asked her, and she shrugged but nodded.

"Yeah I did but, what is the meaning, I mean mom is right next door to our room, she simply can come in and tell us face to face!" I said and Astralia began to think about it.

"Aurora, Astralia, always remember, Mommy loves you , that were the words not, well it logically was for us, but don´t I think it came from mom, her voice sounds totally different!" Astralia thought about it, but I had no clue either, light, house chores, my own studys and Lady Lumena, ask me everything you can ask about these themes, I will answer perfect and neat, but ask me something else I only can give vague suggestions.

"I will go ask mother!" I siad, and Astralia followed me, strange, she didn´t objected, seems she has no clue either.

"Knock,Knock"

"Yes!?" The voice of mom sounded.

"Its us , Aurora and Astralia, may we enter?" I asked polite, mom teached us manners the hardcore way.

"Sure, come in!" Mom said and I opend the door.

"What can I do for you my darlings?" Momy asked us, pating the spot next to her for us to climb up on her bed, in which she, like it seems, just readed a book.

"We are sorry to intterupt, but we wanted to ask you something important and we want you to answer us truly and without any lie,okay?" We asked and she nodded, though a bit confused.

"Are we your born Daughters?" We asked bluntly and for her out of the blue, it must have shocked her to hear this, it lasted at least five minutes, we saw how sudden sorrow flashed over her face, and the pained expression on her face was enough to comfirm our suggestion.

"As much as I want to answer with yes, I promised to be honest, and I will do so, well I guess you may knew the answer by now, but, …, no, I am not your birth mother, but do I wish for it everyday!" mom said, with tears in the eyes.

"Do you know our mother?" We asked further, also tears in our eyes.

"No, I never saw her, all I know is that I found you in a river of flowers, as I fleed from all the destruction which falled upon our land, I fleed in direction Lumen, I said to myself that when I die I will at least die where I found myself as most welcome, the Cathedrale of light, I brought you in, and well as I walked out, the whole land was destroyed and fallen, down on the bottom of the sea, I was stuck on an island with two infants, all alone, I couldn´t left you on your own so I took you with me, and began raising you, with the time I became so close to you, I thought I couldn´t ever leave you so I became your mother and you my daughters, never I would give you away but I always feared the day when you ask, or when someone comes to take you away, I can´t beat him/ or her up when they are the true parents of you!" momy said, her face in her hoofs breaking in tears, it pained my heart to see her like this.

"One last question, does this make us Ditzy and Lady Lumena´s Sisters as well, or do we are just added to the family!" Astralia asked , and her face showed sorrow.

"From all I know, I have raised Ditzy and Lady Lumena, as they returned, after an unfinished, and disturbed phoenix cyclus, back to foal status, I raised her until she was, in a normal counting, Five years old, that's when I came back to help keeping the unleashed Lightforce under control and it was the year where all the destruction of this land had began, the year in which I left behind , unwillingly, the most precious treasure of our land, the Angel of light, in the age of five without any memory of her former life, all alone, 4 years later I found you and raised you Girls, I never counted anyone more to my familly than the three of you, so if you ask me like this, I will happily reply, yeah you are my daughter and you all are siblings, but you must ask Lady Lumena and Ditzy as well , okay, I think you should do it right now!" Mom said, we looked at each other and throwed ourselves into mom , holding on her tight with happy souls and cat smiles.

"We will , lets go Astralia!" I said dragging her out of the room.

"I will follow you!" Astralia said in her mature, and cool manner, though she is my sister we couldn´t be any different, while she is more the silent, disciplined nerd type, I am more the crazy, fun-loving nerd type, but we do like most of the things in the same manner.

"Uhmm, Ditzy, or Uhmm Lumena-sis, are you there , may we enter?" I asked through the closed door after knocking.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing lord Shockwave, we bowed before him, but he put a hoof to our chins.

"Please no worshiping okay, lets all be normal around here!" He said as he offered us an entry.

"Lumena-sis, are you here!" Astralia asked in this giant room, though our room was not tinier in the slightest, this here was very pomp and shiny.

"I am in here!" it came out of the Tv-room.

"Ah here you are, what are you watching!" I asked as I leaned over the couch, looking at the screen, it seemed to be one of the few romance movies this programm gets, since the town has been rebuild we suddenly had all electricity and programm connection on the worlds tv net again, it scared our all shit out as suddenly the tvs started itself at evening, while we were all down infront of the fireplace, listening to Kuronema, who told us all what he knew about what has going on here.

"Just some cheesy romance, this could have been an Cadence production, there is so much fluff in it , that it almost flows out of the screen!" Lumena said, her face and her manner to sit sended out boredom, an giant mess of food lied on the table infront.

"Guess she had some cravings!" I thought.

"Can we sit and watch with you!" Astralia asked shyly, she still wasn´t used to call Lumena sister, like Lumena itself told us to call her.

"Sure why not, come sit next to me, both of you!" She answered as she pated the spots nex to her.

We sat, and I instantly sat myself against her, she took me in her arms, and stroked my hair with her hands, other than the most of us she and the other Fallen angels, were in their Anthromorphic form, her hands were like really fascinating.

Well here a little fact about the anthromorphic state, Instead of having fur it changed to skin, the hair gets a bit longer and the wings becomes longer, and bigger, also their heights increased to at least ten centimeters more.

All in all you are a bigger and better fighter than before.

"Uhm Lumena Sister, just as a question, what exactly are we to you!" Astralia asked out of the blue.

"Well, you are my dear friends, and kind of my sisters I guess!" She said and I liked it, I snuggled in her embrace.

"And what are we to Ditzy?" I asked.

"Let me see!" Lumena said and she closed her eyes.

Inside of Lumena´s soul, Lumena´s pov:

"Well I think it would be nice to have two sisters, I never had, …, as much as I guess, beside You ,…., and the other one!" Ditzy said, the last with a bitter taste in her mouth.

"I guess so, they are really cute you know, I hope we somehow can someday be a real family again!"

"I hope so too, I want back all those years which had been stolen, with you, mother and with Aurora and Astralia!"

"Then it is confirmed, from Today on, Astralia and Aurora are our sisters as well as our protégees!"

"Yes that would be nice!"

Outside of Lumena´s soul:

"She said yes, it would us be an honor to be your Sisters!" I said to my new sisters, Astralia and Aurora.

"Awesome, this is so cool!" Aurora shouted out happily.

"It´s an honor to us too!" Astralia smiled in her manner.

"So that means you are my swagger now!" Aurora said to Jacky, who nodded, then suddenly got jumped on by Aurora.

"This is even more Awesome!" she shouted, and dashed to her room.

" I will better make sure she don't break something!" Astralia said a she began to leave too, midway in the door she stopped.

"You made my sister the happiest mare on Equestria right now, Lady Lumena, she always wanted to get to know you, and now she even can call you her big sister, its like a dream comes true, for both of us, but I guess even more for her!" Astralia said , then stepped out of the room closing the door silently.

I looked over to Jacky and we both smiled.

"That was nice I guess!" Jacky said, I still snickered as it happened.

"Help me Sister!" I suddenly had a vision, I raced through a dark corridor, and I keep hearing this voice.

"Please help me, oh my beloved sister , I beg you, stop Iris!" I heard it in my head, I finally stopped in my vision, right before a cell, I recognized that I was in a cellroom, I stared right infront, and I saw how a light floated infront of me, and I saw her, it was definitely Dark lumena, but she didn't looked like when I saw her earlier , her coat, though dusty and dirty, was not pitchblack but dark grey, her eyes where though red but it had something in her eyes which made me wanna fall crying in her arms, it was soft, harmonic, not like the dark and merciless stare from earlier, and there in her arms lied my dearest and precioust Treasure, my little muffin and my bright star.

"Dinkie!" I could hear Ditzy saying, who obvisiously see the vision too.

"Lumena, you need to stop Iris, she is insane and free, I beg you, she uses a duplicate of my body to cause chaos and terror so that you blame me for it, she enprisoned me and Dinky, I am sorry I have lose your heritage, dear sister, please , help me, i will do anything for you, but please help Dinky and me!"

Lumena´s pov:

Bam, I was back, and to my surprise down on the floor shivering, I felt it wet on my cheeks, and I was holded by strong hooves, I looked in the direction of the person holding me.

"They have Dinkie, Jacky, they have Dinkie and Dark Lumena!" I said crying even more.

"Dark lumena, ….., wait, then who is the Dark Lumena we had fought earlier that day?" Jacky asked confused.

"Iris la Noir, a evil being and the loyalest of all subordinate and followers of Old Discord, and she is even also an Element of Chaos, I managed to capture her though wasn´t I able to kill her with my remaining power, so I simply chained her under tons of seals under the castel in Hammoth, I guess she has somehow broken the seals and freed herself, and now she swears for revenge!" I cried, I should have killed her when I still had the time.

"She could be counted as the direct succesor of Discord, her force is similar to his , maybe a bit owned but still almost the same!"

I explained to him, since he had that time all hands full with Discord.

"What is she for a kind of creature?" Jacky asked directly in his own fightermode.

"She is a Harpye shapeshifter, her normal appearance is a giant predatory bird with the head of a mare, but she has the ability to change her shape into every living organism!" I siad, and he noted it down on a notebook.

"Which size has she, I mean wing span and the measurements of her claws?" He asked.

"Let me see, in her full form she has a wingspan from at least 2,5 meters each, her corpse is 2 meter long, her claws where like stronger as a Griffon´s, something like that!"

"Well this is bad, we need to destroy her , this time once and for all, I guess I know what she wants to do!" Jacky said.

"What, what will she do!"

"I guess she will use all this dark Miasma, in order to revieve Discord from his seal and to instantly bringing him back in dark shadow mode!" Jacky said.

"That is something that we can´t let happen at all!" He said.

"We better told the others, they need to know in what for a danger they are!" I siad and he nodded, so we runned from Room to room, waking up everypony and gathered them all infront of the fireplace.

"So Lumena , tell us what is you guys making think , you should wake us up in the damned, fricken morning!" Rainbow Dash asked, the fact that she slept in a room with Venturios, though not in the same bed, we simply ignored.

"I think we might have found out why things are here like they are!" Jacky said getting curious narrowed eyes.

"Ah yeah, so what is then going on here, Jacky?" A grumpy Rarity asked.

"Well it is so, according to new informations, we can now say clearly, from new research, we found out that our adversary is not dark Lumena, but someone who uses a duplicate of Dark Lumenas body, made of a piece of her skin and a bit of blood, and it all has only one reason!" Jacky replied.

"What, what is the reason!" Twillight, Astralia and Mom, asked in unison

"To store enough Dark Miasma, in order to bring back Discord, in his Dark Shadow mode, means himself under the influence of Nestrell!"

Jacky said.

"So that means, they try to bring back Prince Mortis, in his curse form!" Mom asked as Jacky and I nodded.

"Wait , what, weren´t Prince Mortis one of the former Elements of Harmony, I saw him on the picture in the Cathedrale of light, together with Princess Luna and Princess Celestia, what has that to do with Discord?" Twillight asked completely confused.

"Prince Mortis is Discord, well at least is Discord, Mortis´s curse form, means he had been cursed to become what he helds in the deepest of his soul, he loved to move forward to take control off things, to organise them to his own system, standing still was never an option for Mortis, neither a world so harmonic that it almost stood still,but regardless of what he had done in the past, I can tell that Princess Celestia still loves him, even when she had to turn him to stone for the first time, she hold to him even when he became what he became, former he was quite a very noble and adrett Alincorn prince, black coat, and red eyes, his personality was a very great one, but do he still got cursed to become the soul inside, on the day of his wedding, by an evil unicorn mare who bewitched him out of jealousy with an very strong spell, they were still in their first millenium, so that they don't know much about curse breaking spells, after that he vanished, I don't know if he ever would have come over it, thought Celestia found him, he was unhappy, he thought of himself being ugly, so it came as it must came , Mortis ,one day he must have met Nestrell who made a deal with him, he is kinda the devil of Equestria I guess, the might of the contract, I heard it binds one on the life with this contract, if you break it , you´ll die, but if not it can be that you are doomed anyways!" Jacky said, giving them an information, which they practically had long to work with.

"Anyways, our priority stands now by two things, one is combining the light with the Angelscore, the second is to save both, Dinkie and Dark Lumena, so we make two groups, each group will take the task of one of the missions, I will be the leader of the one squad who rescues Dinkie and Dark Lumena, Ditzy will search with her team for the light and the last piece of the Angelscore, now everyone goes to sleep, we will wake in a few hours, then it is still dark, then begins , Operation Unleashing, got it !" Jacky asked and we all nodded, and told each one good night before each one of us went to their specific room.

"Lets see what the night brings us!" I said.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Scootaloo´s pov:

Things just began to go over my head, so much to remember, so much to do and so much to say.

Anyway it has been now already a good day and a half since Dinky is missed, all I know is that I have seen her two days ago, and all carrot top knows was that somepony who looks like Aunt Ditzy came and foalnapped her.

Maybe it was somepony who put a glamour spell on hisself, like Uncle Jacky always did, since he lived here, or he waited till he knew that Dad cant come up here until one month is over, and since all my other Uncles and Aunts do not come up in here anyways, and the rest is already gone, they had a practically easy way to foalnapp Dinky, but still not without getting hurt, they found blood in her Chamber, but then again there was a new mysterium, it had a bit of Aunt Ditzy´s Dna, but it was not Dinkies, and not anyone of this town, so it was a stranger who had a familiary relation to aunt Ditzy, well Aunt Tenebra can´t be it, beside of her force she has no bloodrelation or any other kind of magical relation with Dinky´s mom.

"Argh I don´t get it!" I shouted out, before I suddenly remembered that I was in school.

"What do you not understand Scootaloo!" Miss Cherilee said, though the Miss was only for schooltimes, for any other times in Public she was simply Sis or Big sister, not more, this here was only a Farce.

"I´m sorry, it has nothing to do with the lesson, I was thinking about something, im sorry to interrupt you!" I apologized.

"Its nothing, its hard I know, to simply sitting here and to listen to me, while one of your friends is somwhere out there, and Celestia Knows what is happening to her, she is somewhere, I know that, but definitely somewhere where no one can hear her I guess!" Cherilee said, and I nodded, and than, it hit me, it hit me like if Scales fell infront of my eyes.

"Jacky!" I shouted out loud, startling everyone in the room.

"Eh what!" Cherilee asked , completely confused halfturned to the tableboard.

"Didn´t Dad said that Jacky has some kind of soundnet over whole Equestria, and that he can hear everything that's going on here in Equestria when he concentrates him strong on it!" My Eyes glimmered with hope.

"Eh yes I guess but….!"

"And didn´t Aunt Floraya has the ability of Aura tracking, maybe they can combine the two techniques and find out where Dinky is, so we can save her!" My enthusiasm had no brakes anymore.

"Yeah I guess so but we have one Problem Scootaloo!" Cherilee said , stepping infront of me near my table, while still all the other eyes were on me.

"We have no idea where Jacky and the others are for the moment, nor on how to inform them!" Cherilee said putting a hoof on my cheek with a pained expression, I felt it wet on my cheeks and just right now I finally recognized that I cried.

"But, but, but!" I stammered trying to somehow found a argumentation to this but it wouldn´t appear, all whats left were hopes and dreams, all just sound and smoke.

"I know , I know, we need to hope!" Cherilee said as she took me in her hooves, I never had such a mental breakdown in the class, nor everyone else.

"No fear Scooty, we will find her, I swear and I will stab the foalnappers with my sword, like this, hyyyyiiiaa !" Pipsqueak said , trying to comfort me with a bit of fun , it helped a little and I was gratefull, for it, but it didn't worked until …...

"Well maybe I can help you!" A male voice said, a voice I never heard before.

We all turned to be greeted by a giant Owl, which stand in the door to the classroom.

"Who are you if I may ask, mister!" Cherilee asked going all defensive.

"My Name is Freyenyo, the Soulowl, male and personal pet of Lord Shockwave and the guardian of the Noisecore!" The owl said bowing infront of us.

"What do you mean you can help us!" I asked confused still tears running down my cheek.

"I know where Lord Shockwave is right now, and so also all the others, I was just on the way but I wanted to rest a bit , so I went near the edge of the everfree forest, I heard that there were living a nice mare, who takes care of many animals and the animals in the forest, I though I might could stay a while there, until I make my way further towards my master, but the animals said that she was one of the folllowers of my master, I came then here into town to go buying something to eat, as I heard your conversation!" The Owl said while looking kind of a tiny bit dissapointed.

"Where is he, can you take me with you, I need to ask him to find my friend !" I asked.

"And your friend is who….!" The owl asked me.

"Its Aunt Ditzy´s Daughter Dinky!" I said.

"So you must be Scootaloo , Lord Esteels Daughter if I know right, and the friend you search must be Lady Lumena´s Daughter, not!" The Owl asked me, looking closly at me.

"Yes that's right, but we need to hurry, she has been foalnapped and maybe she suffers somewhere!" I said and began to cry again , my head in my hoofs, getting patted and comforted by Pipsqueak.

"No fear, my dear, we will find her, thats for sure!" The Owl said, putting my chin up looking at me with strong and truthfull eyes.

"Can I see her room, or does anyone have something what has kind of a connection with her!" The Owl asked, and Cherilee nodded.

"This here is her regular Table where she sits!" Cherilee said.

"Alright, give me a second!" I heard the Owl saying and I saw how it stepped, with his giant claws , towards Dinkys desk.

"Mhmm I can see it , I feel her aura!" he said.

"I now can find her, wait a minute I now need absolute silence please!" Freyenyo said as he closed his eyes and , at least what I think, got himself in trance.

"Yes, yeah I come further, hmm, well that is strange!" The Owl opened her eyes.

"According to her aura she is not far from my Master!" he said, my eyes lit up and my ears pearked upside.

"Really, is that really true!" I asked with tears in my eyes, Pipsqueak still rubbed my back, a bit absentmindly.

"Yes I could feel her, she is at least one or one and a half mile away from him, on an giantique Island called Lumen, it's the Island of light.

"Such an island don´t exist!" Cherilee said sternly.

"Oh and how it exist, maybe not on any map, because it hides itself above of a giantique cloudcarpet, and only the so called Angelpegasi, normally, can enter it beside of the Elements of Equestria, means all the Elements, both groups,Symphony and Harmony!"

"In the history, the Land just ever got seen four times by normal ponies eyes, its also called the Valhalla of Equuis, the Temple of Light in Ponsgard, the main-town of Lumen, the Land in the sky ,is the residence of the Angel of Light, Lady Lumena!" The Owl stood his ground.

"I say it is not existent, there is no book who ever said something about it!" Cherilee said, stepping forward.

"And I say it is existent, I was there when ever my master visited Lady Lumena, I was ther and visited Kuronema, the lovely Lightdove!" Freyenyo answered sternly, stepping forward as well their forhead began to push trying to make one of them backing down.

"Its not existent!" Cherilee keep arguing.

"It is existent!" The Owl didn't back down any further.

"Then why has Starswirl the bearded never said something about it in the books!" Cherilee asked with a smug grin.

"Because master Starswirl never knew about the island, Lord Shockwave never told him about it, to give them some privacy up there, he was that time together with Lady Cookiejack, Lord Shockwaves first love!" Replied with an even better grin.

"And what has Lord Shockwave to do Starswirl the Bearded!" Cherilee asked angry.

"Well master Starswirl was Lord Shockwaves first son!" The Owl said caughing us all off guard.

"WHAT!" We shouted.

"Its true, Master Shockwave and Lady Cookiejack´s children were called, Starswirl Moonshine and Twinlight Moonshine, though both of them are long dead, may their souls rest in peace and may they are reborn in a happy life, same as his sister Master Starswirl had a son, the young master Horlogios, but , it's a bit of a special case with the young master!" Freyenyo said , and now we hung on his words.

"What , what has happened!" We all asked in unison, frogetting for a bit of time that there was friend in danger.

"The Young master was , like his father and his aunt, very talented in magic, and he hat a fave for Time and Space spells, he liked to experiment with it, but then one day, he was just six years old, he travled too far, and never came back, since this time he is missed, and his father died after years of pain, sorrow and an high amount of successless suicide tries, not even Lord Shockwave could feel his grandson anymore here, his existence had been erased from this planet, for now since 3.000 years, we are not even sure if he is alive anymore, Lady Twinlight had a son too, and like her brother, she lost him in the age of six, the young master, Cold Ice, she lived that time in Iceland by the Ice-nomads, one day her son got out to play, and never came back, she died like her brother after a few years of being alone, Lord Shockwave and Lady Cookiejack tried anything to keep them alive all those years, but they failed, years of pain hurt sorrow and sickness munched on the conditions of the once so famous and mighty unicorn twins, Lord Shockwave then gave up his wish!" Freyenyo said.

"Which wish!" Pipsqueak asked.

"Every Millenium, the Fallen angels become granted one wish which becomes true, as long as it is possible, lord Shockwave wished for his Children to someday become reborn and to live a happier life, regardless of wich gender and in which circumstance they live, but they shall be born in a world without war, that was his wish, and half of it came already true is see!" He said, looking outside as we saw a blue unicorn, with silver mane walking past the window.

"Hey there is Trixie, the great and powerfull Trixie!" Snips and Snails, two of the , kind of dumbest ponies in my class, but even of their silly behaviour they are real friends, who don´t let anyone hang, but whenever I am around them, the more I become the feeling that all of what they do is actually only a farce, kind of a theater-play, a masquerade if you ask me, there is definitely something in the bush and I feel that somehow all of it will be clear soon.

"Yes you are right, even though this mare is female I feel the same Aura as of Master Starswirl at herself, but its funny I also feel a faint signature of the Aura of Mistress Twinlight in this town, and it gets even nearer when I runned past the Library!" Freyenyo said and I saw what he meant.

"But of course, Trixie Magistra and Twilight Sparkle, they must be the Reincarnations of Starswirl and Twinlight, they are the powerfullest unicorns in whole Equestria, I heard that Trixie had become a magician on the court of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, that she is there for coursing ritual spells and decodations!" Snips said before Snails put a hoof before his mouth.

"Forget what he said, we are not even sure about this, not Snips!" Snails said to him with a stern look, totally unusual to his normal behaviour.

As I said , there is defently something in the bush.

"Anyways, two years after Lord Shockwave Granted his wish, his wife died too, on sorrow for her Children, again Shockwave did all to held her alive, Lady Lumena helped him with it, it lasted a few months before she died, until Lumena came to help, since she had former a whole land to rule, she helped then her soul up towards the heaven, and she has a place in Ponsgard too, a giant Picture, in stone carved, stands in the Temple of Light, the Valhalla, only the mightiest, best, honest and kindest Warrior and Ponies find here the shelter before their next Life!" Freyenyo told us.

" Wow this is an awesome Story, but I think we drifted mighty off the case, you wanted to take Scootaloo with you for finding Ditzy don't you, you think there is place for two ponies on your back?" Pipsqueak said, and we all facehoffed at our own stupidy, even I was stupid enough to forget the case, but the story helped me to stop crying.

"Yeah I think that would be possible, so its you two I guess!" Freyenyo looked at both of us, closly, his eyes so strong and fixated as if he looks into our souls.

"Yes I guess this may work!" He said.

"I will meet you two outside of the town, by this shed near the forest, okay, make sure to take some proviant with you!" Freyenyo said as he walked out.

"You don't have to do that Pips!" I said as I turned towards him, my face flushed red.

"I must and I will, I gave your father a promise that I will keep you out of danger and that I will guard you as good as I can, and this is what I will do, when you go, I go too, don´t think you can do everything on your own, even when you are stronger than me!" Pips said, his face flushing red too, we were inches away but neither of us moved a milimeter, little we knew that everyone stared at us , to see what happens next.

"I guess you are right pips, and I will gladly take your help!" I said, still sinking inside of his eyes, his eyes where like ocean I could drown inside.

"Scootaloo, I …..!" Pips began but got cut off as I finally pressed my lips on his, he took my face in his hoofs and kissed passionately back, the fact that we were still in elementary class, that the whole class is watching us, some jealous other more surprised, I was well aware that this was my first real Kiss and I shared it with the colt I had a crush on, for now several years, sure I havent told anyone not even Cherilee or dad, but I guees dad and Freyenyo just simply felt the connection between Pipsqueak and me.

" I love you Scootaloo, I love you like I love no one else, that's what I always wanted to tell you!" Pipsqueak said , holding me tight in his arms, while I rested my head on his chest, I know maybe I would have said to such a scene , something like, eww and nooo, but now that I was in the same situation and that I was in love with a good looking colt, the only thing I said is, yes I did it.

I was butter in his arms, I melted away, by those words and I know I have to answer good.

"I always had an eye on you Pips, since the day I first met you, I never told anyone this, not even dad , and still I cant imagine a life without you at all, as if I never had seen or met you, that would be awefull, you have no idea of how much it cost me to do this , I had spend years of secretively admiring you from afar, and I finally could make my move!" I siad as I pressed him on me.

"Ahem, weren´t you two about to go on a mission, I even intendet to give you a day off, to find Dinky, if someone can that it is you Scootaloo, but you need to hurry, as much as I like to see you finally confessing to him, you and pipsqueak have to go, or else Mr. Freyenyo is long gone before you arrive by Fluttershy´s shed!" Cherilee asked us, bringing us both with a mighty crash back from cloud 9 to reality, my blushing couldn´t be more red.

"Uhmm yes I guess you are right, time to leave, time to save Dinky, we better leave, but I promise you I will come Back Miss Cherilee, with Dinky and Appelbloom!" I siad, I had since days so an evil feeling that not only Dinky was in Danger but Applebloom too, no one had hear from her and Zecora, she not even has arrived back home, thought the Apple family seems to not think its dangerous to let her go alone with Zecora, its not so that I mistrust Zec , its rather that both of them Zec and Applebloom are more kinda cowards for different things, anyways this bad feeling wont go away and I just have to be clear about this.

"I know you will, take a few things from home, proviant and drinks, maybe a few weapons, oh and don't forget your Armor, and make sure you stay save, okay!" Cherilee said as she came up to me and gave me a light kiss on my head.

"Watch out and help her as good as you can, okay!" She said to Pipsqueak, who blushed but had an determinated expression.

"I will, forever and always!" He said as he took his hooves in mine, making me red as a tomato with sunburn.

"We should now going, first we going towards you and then to me , I need to get some things as well!" He said as we walked out of the class.

So we went towards me , where I grabbed some things to eat on the way, and some drinks, weapons and my Armor, not too much thought.

A Few Moments later:

" Wow I actually was never near here!" I siad as we stood infront of Pipsqueaks house, which still was seperated from me with a large and tall wall around it, it was a bit out of town, up on a hill from where you can see over the whole town.

"Well this will then be a premier!" He said as he opened the gate inside, I walked in and I was astouned, towards what I saw in here.

"Woah!" Was all I could see, I stood there, and I mean I stood there like a real idiot, I stared at this house, no better said a villa.

"Holy crap!" it was the best description I could do, the house had an style that I never saw before ( japanese style).

"I know right, I was too like that when I first saw it, as I moved from Canterlot over here!" Pips said.

Its dreamy, seriously, the perfect harmony, the marvelous combination from nature and future progress.

"Ah master Pipsqueak, arent you supposed to be in school by now, your father will be angry with you!" an old but still strong stallion walked up towards us, he weared a fine costume.

"This is Butlerspride he is the guardian of our house, and no B. we are on a rescue mission, I think you have heard about the filly who had been gotten kidnapped?" Pips asked the old Butlerpony.

"But of course, Lady Doo´s daughter, the young lady Doo, I heard about it and I informed your father about it instantly!" The old Butler said and I was confused, why did Pips father to know instantly about this.

"What has he said?" Pips asked.

"Since yesterday evening he is trying to get the other lords of `The crimson saber´ together, to find her but since now there arent much who still can help because all of them have to guard the others of the Phoenixfeather group, but they said they will see if they can come!" he said as he leaded us inside.

"Anyways welcome home Master Pipsqueak, and welcome on Ponzeleone Manor, Lady Metalclaw!" The Butler said, to my very surprise.

"Uhm thanks but do I know you, how do you know my name?" I asked and my own major confusion showed bluntly on my face.

"Oh, so you haven´t told her already master Pipsqueak?" The butler asked confused.

"No , I wanted to pass of the right time, but I think I can tell her now anyways, where is my father Butlerspride?" Pips asked .

"In his room, and he wished to not be disturbed until he is done with praying!" The butler said and warned in unison.

"Well he will have to stop his prayer, for what I have to tell him!"

The Butler shacked his head but smirked.

"It wouldn´t be the young master if you wont try it at all, not!" He said, as he leaded us inside an corridor which had, as much as I saw, much pictures on the wall.

"From here on out we will find our destination, thank you Butlerspride, you may now go back to your work!" Pips said, and he does sounded like a little lord this way, something I never heard before on him, it was neither too downlooking nor too monoton, it was the way a kind master speaks with his subordinate.

"As you wish, good luck master Pipsqueak, Lady Metalclaw it was nice to get to know you!" The Butler said and bowed before walking away.

"Okay, what was that, from where does he know my name, Pips what is going on here?" I asked and I began to get a little scared.

"Scootaloo, I have never told you, nor do I ever told anyone outside of the family and the workers here, who know this secret since generations, ever a soul about this.

My Family is a rather old family of royal guards and knights, special knights to be honest, my family is one of the eight so called, royal families of the Crimson saber order, this order has been existent in the shadows since centuries, and only a hooffull of ponies know about the existence, it is been a national secret, it's an order grounded to protect special persons!" Pips said, and I was amazed.

"But why are you telling me this, who are you guarding who is so important and must be hold under top secret?" I asked extremly curious.

"Who we protect you ask, well cant you think about it yourself, what precious treasure are we probably guarding?" Pips asked and I tried to find an answer, but I didn´t find one, after five minutes Pipsqueak stoped.

"You really cant think of somepony that is worth to be protected?" He said , turning to me and blushed looking down on the floor.

"I am sorry, I don't think I know s….!" I started.

"You!" He said, getting me confused.

"What do you mean by you?"

" We are guarding you and Dinky, even Twilight and Trixie, as well as every element of Harmony or the Children of the Fallen angels, mortal or Immortal!"" He said, looking at the pictures.

"Since generation my family is secretly watching over you and other Children of the Fallen Angels, since, 28 Years now too over Miss Ditzy and Dinky, the Famiglia El Ponzeleone is responsible about Canterlot, Manehattan and Ponyville, while other famillies are responsible over other towns and regions in whole Equuis, but are our family probably the only ones who do their job extremly serious and neat, never had someone even managed to hurt an person which has been under our protection, and , I know you may now not like to hear this, but I was sended from Canterlot to actually care about you and Dinky, I should be your personal shadow/bodyguard, but as time went on I more and more began to actually fall in love with you,my father said it were dangerous for us to fall in love with an P.T.S.G!" Pips said to me, and little I know that soon I will swallow a fly, my mouth was never so long agape.

"Wait, what in the world is an P.T.S.G. !" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Pony-to-secretly-guard, short, P.T.S.G., anyway so I fall in love with you and the more I was attracted by you, the more I forgot my duties, and now it had come as I must come, Dinky has been foalnapped and it is all my fault, that's also one of the reasons why I wanted to go with you to find her, I have caused this misery due to my own selfish feelings, so I have to clean things up, I promise you on my live, we will find her and I will make my father proud on me again!"

"Why do you have to make him proud?" I asked but my question got answered by an unknow voice behind me.

"He don´t have to but he wants to, so I simply let him, but anyways, never , never in ages has this family ever leaved a man behind or betrayed his own duties, so Pipsqueak has to do his duty as a member of our family, he has to search his P.T.S.G. and to bring it back on a save point!"As I turned I was greated by the strong stern but still kind face of an tall stallion , with bloodred hair, his coat has the same colour as the colored dots on Pips coat.

"Oh Uhm, hello nice to meet you mister,…!"

"Fieronofear El Ponzeleone to your service, I am Pipsqueaks Father, young Lady Metalclaw, its an honor for me, to meet you again!" Pips father said as he bowed before me, other than Pisp or me, he stood on two hooves, he wore a red scarf, and was fully dressed.

"It is an honor for me to make your acquaintance, Mr. Ponzeleone!" I cursied to him, after all I still had been teached in good manners.

"So what are the two doing here, aren´t you supposed to be still in the school!" Pips father asked confused.

"I have good news for you, Father, I know where Dinky Doo is!" Pips told him.

"So, you do, may I ask from where you know it?" His Father asked , with suspicion.

"Lord Shockwave´s pet, Freyenyo the Soulowl told us, and hes going to fly us towards here, he says that she is not far from Lord Shockwaves group, only like one and a Half mile away from them, and he flies towards his master, and said he would take us with him, naturally only when I get your permission, to clear up my Mistake!" Pipsqueak said,waiting for an answer of his father, who thought about it.

"Hmmm, …., alright, its good when you learn firsthand, why we are guarding the Children of the Fallen angels and the Elements of Harmony, just make sure that Lady Metalclaw don't get hurt, I don't want to be the one to tell Lord Esteel about his Daughter being hurted by someone, he will rampage through our land until he finds the responsible for it, and let me tell you that this would get like totally ugly!"

"But before you go, I have to give you something, do you may come with me for a second, Butlerspride!" Pips Father shouted.

"You have called master Ponzeleone?" The butler asked, as he suddenly stood next to us, making us all jump ten feets high and away.

"Geez, I told you to stop doing that!" Pips Father said with an annoyed face.

"Anyways, would you be so good and lead Lady Metalclaw to the tea room, we soon will meet her there, make her a tea or anything she want okay!"

Mr. Ponzeleone said, while the Butler nodded.

"Would you like to follow me, Lady Metalclaw!"

Pipsqueak´s Pov:

"So Pipsqueak, now we can talk, where is you P.T.S.G. # 2 right now?" Father asked me.

"On Lumen the Island in the sky, you know, the land of Lady Lumena!" I answered politely.

"Good and Lord Shockwaves pet, the Soulowl Freyenyo, offered you and the Little Lady Metalclaw, a lift up there?" He asked.

"Yes he has" I siad my eyes still on him.

"Listen Pips, this is very important, we need to find Lady Dinky and bring her unharmed back, what do you think Lady Ditzy would do, if she find out that her Daughter has been kidnapped by someone who hides himself under her nose!" Father asked.

"She already knows it, and acording to Scout , she was already in bloodrush mode and almost destroyed half of Lumoria, but they could manage to calm her again.

According to Lady Brightlight, they have decided to split in two groups, one is going to search for Dinky and Dark Lumena, means Lady Lumenas other Soulpiece, while the other group is searching for the last two pieces of the Angelscore!" I informed my father.

"Very well, you and Scout are a perfect team , anyways I looking forward that you and Lady Metalclaw will be able to find her , maybe even before lord Shockwave, so you still can say that you had everything under control, maybe Lady Doo will Forgive you your mistake!" Father said and again I felt myself so tiny with hat.

"Sigh, you know I see how much you love Lady Metalclaw, and under other circumstances I would even be glad, but something like this a few days ago, is supposed to never happen again, okay, you going to take your mission serious, that are the conditions for you, if you acccept them I will give you and Lady Metalclaw my blessings, but you are not supposed to forget your duties over your love for her, have we understood each other , son?" Father asked with a stern expression.

"Sir, Yes sir!" I saluted infront of him and he smirked.

"Someday, someday you may be an excellent soldier, who knows, maybe someday Lord Esteel will take you into his army, if ever the day would come that it is possible for him, to come, more than only two days each month, up here!" Father said, and my eyes glimmered, it was my dream, to someday become a soldier under Lord Esteels command.

"I work already hard for that day, dad!" I said as he pated his lap, it was ages since I last did that, to sit on his lap and to snuggle in his muscular chest, since I came here several years ago, after Nightmare Night, I hadn´t any real time to be all to familiar with him.

"Okay, well I have made my own research, and according to Sumbara, there is an evil creature in the disguise of Lady lumena´s Sister Dark Lumena, rampaging since years on the islands of Light, but she had been fighted by Miasmaria and Miastaria, after the both of them had been defeated by the group of lord Shockwave, she came back and will now use the whole dark miasma to revive the Draconequus, Discord, from its stone tomb, but not in his current but in his old form, you know, the Shadow mode!" Father said and I knew this was very dangerous.

"Our mans are already in position to destroy discord before he fully can be unleashed, but only for the case that the evil creature on Lumen begins something much crazier, I want you to use this here!" Father told me as he gave me a bottle with some strange liquid in it.

"What is that, dad?" I asked.

"This, my son, is what we call, the Limit Breaker version 0.2, its a poison which allow somepony to shift in the blood rush mode, a mode in which you can multiplying your own power to the max, without driving insane, but there is a seal in it as well, that you can use it only when you want to protect someone you love, I don´t know what is going to await you on Lumen, but I can better sleep when I know that my son can fight for himself, in order to protect others, you have been trained and teached for this moment Pipsqueak, make me proud son, prouder than I already am!" Father said as he nuzzled my head.

"Ah and something other, Lord Esteel asked me too actually give you this when you were older, but I guess under the current circumstance I can make an exception, but you must promise me that you return it back home when you are done on Lumen, do you understand!" Father asked as he stood up and walked to a near shelf, my eyes went huge at the sight of what he gave me.

"This here is the Dragon Blade, the most precious treasure of our family, it once belonged to the first of our family, the mortal Son of Lord Esteel himself, Your Ancestor, Iron Shield, Brother and guardian about his immortal Sister, Lady Scootaloo V. Metalclaw, and now after Generations, again a member of our family uses the same Sword to protect Lady Scootaloo, and to bring home another Child of an Fallen Angel!" Dad said as he picked up the Sword and brought it over to me, unwrapped it and layed it in my hooves.

"Wow, this is amazing, am I really supposed to use this?" I asked dumbfounded and mesmerized.

"Yes, same as Iron shield gave this Sword over to his son to protect his own sister after his death, this manner became a tradition in this family, since ages this Sword is reached from Father to son to protect Lady Metalclaw and all the other P.T.S.G.`s, in a few years I can give it to you properly, but for the moment, take it and always remember, even when I am one day not with you anymore, the spirit of ages, the Spirit of all the Sons of Lord Esteel are always with you, in the heart and in your soul, as long as you wear this Sword, now go, and save Lady Doo, like a real Knight, Warrior, Samurai, Pirate and son of the Family Ponzeleone!" Father said and I know I was dissmised.

"I will father, im not gonna dissapoint you!" I said as I walked away, out of his room, but not without hearing his last words before his door closed.

"I know my son, you never had before!"

Meanwhile in the Tearoom of the Ponzeleone Manor , Scootaloo´s Pov:

"Its really beautiful here!" I said to the maid, who served me the tea.

"Indeed it is, Lady Metalclaw!" She said, she was a very beautiful mare, she could be a model.

"Tell me, if I am not too personal, why does such a beautiful mare like you, work as a maid, when you could be a model?" I asked and she smirked.

"That's something everypony ask me, but I like my job here, I am actually out of old Equestria, and it happened five years ago, my familly was in a fight with a monster, we were though not strong enough and many of my family had been deadly hurt by the monster, my father protected me as the monster attacked us, I though this were our both end, but it never came to this, Your Father , Lord Esteel saved us, he fought the monster and sended it with a mighty hoofkick back to were it came from, since this day I wanted to do something for your father, and he asked if I don't wanted to become a maid in this manor, to help everyone with guarding , His daughter, You lady Metalclaw, and Lady Doo and her daughter, I said yes and since that day I am here!" The maid said and it was a cool story, again my father saved somepony.

"Oh My, you look good young Master!" The Maid said as she stepped forward.

I looked behind her and there he stood and I must admit he does looked nice, he had a red head towel with a skull painted on it, and a blue jacket in the pirate style, on his back he wore a Sword with the head of a dragon embedded on the shaft.

"Why, I thank you, Maidsdream!" he said, and I saw how the maid flushed red.

"Lady Metalclaw, if I may ask!" He said as he offered me a Hoof.

"You may, Sir Ponzeleone!" I giggled, I never giggled before though.

"You look nice!" I said to him, and he blushed.

"Well thank you, you too, very hot you know, I stand on armors!" he joked and I shoved him playfully.

And so we made our way over to Fluttershy´s shed, while we walked Pipsqueak answered on every question I asked about his family, more or less though.

"Ah there you are , I though you had second thoughts about this!" Freyenyo said, as we walked up to him.

"But of course not, if I ever say something like this, I actually will do it!" Pips said.

"Yes, its about a friend after all!" I siad.

"Well then, Shall we?" Freyenyo said, as we climbed on his back, to each side one of us.

"Hold on strong, and up, up in the sky!"

And so we made our way up to Lumen, Celestia knows whats going to await us there.

Meanwhile on Lumen, Lumena/Ditzy´s Pov:

"Okay , we will now split, we go strict to the plan, Aurora, Shield Shine, Mother, Kuronema, Applebloom, Venturios and Appplejack are coming with me!" I said, while my group nodded.

"The Rest of you will come with me!" Jacky said and they all nodded.

"Our main task is to find the Light of Purity, whitout it , this land is about to go under again!" I said with a stern look on my face.

"And our main task is to find and to save, both Dark Lumena and Dinky, from the emprisonement of Iris, if the case comes that we must defeat Iris, Floraya , Sword Shine, Astralia, Twillight and I will fight them, while all of you will bring them away okay!" Jacky said to his group, and they all nodded.

"Then everypony, lets go!" I shouted, and so my group galloped of towards the Hall of Purity, in Ponsgard, not far from Lumoria.

"When we arrive the hall of Purity, within the temple, then the only to enter are me and Lady lumena, outsiders are not allowed, to enter the holy hall of Purity!" Kuronema said.

"Kuronema, whats going to await me in the hall of Purity!" I asked her.

"Only the last Guardian of the Angelscore, Laserbeat!" she said.

"Well that was informative!" Applejack said.

"Well our little teahour in the hall of Honesty, was also really informative, not Applejack!" Kuronema said back with an sinister grin.

"I don't really know what you mean, it was mainly you who has spoken!" Applejack asked confused.

"Girls stop this we have no time for this bullshit right now, we are on a mission after all, got it!" I sighed, Kids, all of them.

"Sorry (Lady) Lumena!" Both of them said in unison, while I could only roll my eyes, while still half galloping half flying over the path from Lumoria to Ponsgard, the highest place on Lumen.

"I hope they will find Sister Dalu and Dinky!" I said sadly.

"I am sure they will find her sister!" Aurora said, still I had my doubts but I will fight for her that is for sure.

Meanwhile with Jacky´s Group, Jacky´s Pov:

"Alright guys, soon we enter Hammoth, everyone listen on my commando okay, if I tell you to stop, you stop got it, if I tell you let me behind and to go on you will do, got it!" I siad , I heard them all , the monsters of Hammoth, I know its going to be an very awefull war for getting Dinky and Dalu Back.

"How far is it Jacky!" Floraya asked me.

"Only One and a half kilometer anymore, Hammoth, Lumoria and Ponsgard are building the Three Towns of light, Ponsgard the Town of the Holy Light, Lumoria the town of the Light, and Hammoth the Town of the Twillight, each one is dedicated to one of the Lgendary Trio, Lumena is the owner of Ponsgard, Lumoria she dedicated towards me, and Hammoth to Tenebra, even when in Hammoth, still ponies lived, was the town more a town full of guards, here was the Justice hall of the death, in this hall, we three held a court in which we looked where the dead souls are traveling after there death, into the Heaven, or the hell, or if they have the possibility to come downa s a ghost for a short time to do what they wanted to do before they die. Anyways we soon are there!" I said as I already could see the towers, of the castel of Hammoth, there where Iris hold Dalu and Dinky emprisioned.

"Okay Flora, prepare yourself to burst the gates opend with your wood power!" I told her, she nodded and concentrated her force on the massive Wooden Gate, infront of us.

"Chains down!" I commanded and like from ghosthand the chains which holded the bridge , set themselves in motion and descended the bridge.

"This is amazing, I wish I could magic like this!" Twillight again admired the force of soundmagic, ghosh that mare never gives up I guess, well what am I talking , of course, how could she, with the old soul she has inside of her, I must admit, I almost flipped out back then, when I saw her the first time as I visited Ponyville six years ago, I mean here she existed all this time, my wish had been fullfilled, she was been reborn, my own Daughter, Twinlight Moonshine, and even my Son, has been reborn, in form of a mare, I must say, and well she do was a noisy one, just as him when he was little, haha , yes I remember that I got more than one call from the school because of Starswirl, showing off again, but in the end when he finally grew up, he realized that his behaviour was wrong all the way, and he became guilty and used his force only to save and to care for others, and so the great and mighty, Starswirl the Bearded has been born, and now he is been reborn in the corpse of the great and mighty Trixie, and even Cookiejack has been reborn, and she is almost called the same, who would have know that I would meet them all again one day, not, Applejack.

"Okay, I can´t take your whining anymore, when we are done here I will teach you in sound magic, but only if you promise to cut the whining, Twilight!" I said loud enough for her to hear me, I could hear the cheers forming in her head, so loud it almost bursted my brain.

"Don´t you dare!" I sended over to her , as she intended to let it out all at once.

"I will not do it!" She said with an embarrased face.

"I hope so!" I said with an annoyed face.

"Yay!" I heard it coming from her, and I could only groan.

It lasted only fifteen more minutes for us all to arrive inside of the castelwalls.

"I have awaited you Shockwave, let me see how far you manage to come, I hope you can fight my babies!" She said as suddenly a horde of Shadow-wolves came racing at us.

" Tell me something new, Iris!" I said as I shifted into my anthromorphic state, naturally not before speed changing into clothes.

"Bass Hammer!" I yelled , summoning my powerfullst weapon.

A giant Hammer with two speakers on each end, appeared, hard as titan and spiced with ultrasound and even stronger bass power. ( same style as Amy´s Pico pico Hammer, in Sonic Heroes)

"Big Bang Earth Shacker!" I yelled as I jumped high and in the last moment, seconds before the wolves could get us, I smashed the hammer on the ground, creating a giant shockwave, which blowed them away.

"Your turn Floraya!" I siad as I clapped her off, she too has changed her form and put on some clothes.

"Well then, lets play some Hoofball again!" Floraya said with an disturbing grin on her face, since she has her Elementcore, she was in a rush of her own power, it's a wonder for us to held our own sanity up when we used this force, alone the dark force is enough to let the most of us, sink for a moment into insanity, but a moment is enough to destroy a town, that we have already aprooved.

"Allez hop!" She yelled, when she balanced and juggled a wooden bombshell on her foot before she shot it up in the sky.

**( Scene Music: Deadmau5- professional Griefers)**

She catched the ball, and dribbled it over the whole place before she shoot it again up in the sky, but this time she jumped with it, and she looked for the right angle, before she shoot the bomb with full tilt, in the struggling mass of shadowwolves** .**

"Multiple stricker!" She yelled, creating duplicates out of the bomb, for each wolf one bomb, with the force of ten tons dynamite, it was full pressed nature energy after all, ready to explode, like a fricken timebomb.

"Goal!" She yelled happily as the bombs hit their targets, and blowing a good quarter of the town down.

"Yoh, Astralia, can you give us some light!" I asked her, she nodded and closed her eyes in concentration, suddenly a lightball shooted up in the sky,lighten up the whole area around us.

"Whoa, bomb at twelve hour!" Rainbow dash said, and I turned but it was too late, I closed my eyes shut, waiting for the crash, who apparently never came.

"Open your eyes, damit, I cant hold it for long, Jacky!" Rainbow dash shouted

I did as told and I was buff of what I saw, there stood Rainbow Dash, between me and the bomb, actually pushing said bomb away with the wind.

"How in Equestria, did you managed to control the wind!" I asked, it needed years, acorrding to Venturios, to manage to manipulate the wind that far.

"I have no real clue, though Ventus has showed me a bit of his wind magic , and also explained a bit the raw theory last night!" She said, and I saw how much she struggled to hold up the wind, that's when I saw it.

"Shit, a timer!" I siad, I used my force and threw my group on one side, I grabbed Dash and flew as quickly as I could upwards, so that the bomb flew under our tails over to a near house, turning it to ashes as it exploded.

"Fuck, you save us Rainbow Dash, if it would have hit me or anyone else, we would have some serious problems, thank you!" I said to her.

"Aww, that was nothing really!" She said with a cocky grin.

"So you guys like to play with Timebombs, I see, well lets see of how good you are at Baseball!" I thought as suddenly a new bomb launched for us.

"Come to daddy!" I clenched my teeths and prepared my hands, I catched the bomb in my hands and, circled a bit around, losing so a bit of its time and its speed.

"Floraya, let it running home!" I screamed and she understood, she created a giant wooden Baseball bat, I threw the bomb over to her, and she chased it towards our villains.

"Homerun, a perfect homerun Flora!" I shouted as the bomb, as I had planned, exploded right infront of the attackers.

"Alright, that was awesome I admit, it was even 50 % cooler, means 30 % cooler than me!" Rainbow dash said defeated.

"And without these 20 % of coolness, we wouldn´t even be possible to actually did that, you saved our all live, Rainbow Dash!" I said and ruffled her hair.

"Ooh that's so boring, you are smashing my lamest monsters and still havent come any closer to me, you need to hurry, maybe I will do something unforgiveable to your Daughter, Shockwave!" This annoying voice of Iris sounded again, and it hit a weak point at me, of course I wanted to protect Dinky, of course I want to be her father, is this now the day, to prove myself ,If I am worth to call myself a father for her.

"If you hurt her i´m going to hurt you in the most sickest way you can imagine, got that !" I yelled throught the whole town, getting the attention of all the monsters in town, all of them launching at us all at once, I can tell ,…., I loosed it.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed and my bass couldn´t be any stronger, I created a shockwave which blasted everything away, as long as it was infront of me.

"Time to clean this City guys, the real fight begins now!" I siad as I launched with my Bass hammer, straight in the crowd of monsters.

"Jacky , wait!" They all yelled and runned after me.

"Whoooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed as I raced with hyperspeed up towards the castel, leaving the streets in ashes, swirling my Hammer around, knocking monsters out of my way, the others struggled to match my speed but I only wanted to make the promise I gave to Ditzy , coming true, I wanted to find Dinky and to bring her back to her mother.

"Not so fast, Jacky!" Twillight yelled, as I wanted to crash through the gates of the castel´s court.

"WHAT!" I screamed my voice already completely changed, I had feared that it would come to this, it was only a matter of time until it comes.

"GUYS GET OUT OF HERE; YOU NEED TO VANISH; OR ELSE YOU ARE GOING TO GET HURT!" I yelled outside.

**Rainbow dash´s pov:**

"What does he mean, why shall we vanish!" Twillight asked, but I knew exactly why, he was about to use the Dark force.

"Okay , everypony hurry we need to get out of here!" I yelled and shooed them away.

"C´mon, its now going to get ugly!" I screamed, we managed all of us, to found hide up on the roof of an Appartment.

"Grooooooah!" I heard it coming from down there.

Holy crap, shit, oh my gosh, that werent even half of the description, the others had in petto for what happened then.

"What is going on there?" Twillight still asked fascinated.

Seriously, how does she do that.

"He is about to use the Dark force, with the help of the Limit Breaker, in order to shift in the Blood rush Mode!" I siad, and suddenly all eyes were on me.

"Sigh, I saw it on the bridge of Light, Venturios used it against our villain, I admit it was awefull first but soon went into the mot sickest thing I ever saw, but I had to see it, or else I would have never been able to say that I were truly in Love with Venturios, so like now you must see this or you will always have fear over him, you will always be kinda afraid because you don't know of what will come, here you will get a good look at the true power of an Fallen Angel!" I said to them, while Floraya huffed but watched anyways, while all the other looked with surprise at me, I guess I have to clean up things later.

"Here it goes!" I said as the first few monsters came launching for Jacky.

Jacky´s Pov:

"Groaah!", the time has come to unleash the beast again, I could feel how my power increased, I could see of how much I changed, there growed horns out of my head, not Unicorn or Alincorn horns but dragonhorns.

"Urrgh, arrr, arrrrrgh!" I screamed while I changed, I felt the monsters jumping on me, and I was in such a rush, a rush to destroy everything, I wanted to see blood, until I managed to see her again, little Dinky.

"Arrrrgh, RRARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRW!", I screamed as I blasted the monsters, away, they logically weren´t defeated, little I knew that everyone was watching me, but I just didn't care at the moment, I was so angry, so damn angry, I wanted her , I wanted to close Dinky again in my arms to know that she is save, and this is what I have to do in order to go there.

"You have searched yourself the wrong Alincorn to fuck with!" I yelled, as I launched, I was ready, it was killing time.

**( Scene music: Scream aim Fire, Bullet for my Valentine)**

I grabbed my Hammer, and prepared myself, to kill.

As soon as the monsters jumped after me, I crashed my hammer in their heads breaking here and there necks, I jumped up in the air and let myself falling, crashing the hammer with full force in a crowd of monsters, instantly turning them into Blood and shattered bones, maybe a bit of brainflesh.

"Bass Hunter!" I yelled, again this was a sound spell, it may look like I actually just yell random things but this was indeed magic, it allowed me to transform my Hammer in a Bass cannon, fireweapon style.

"Multiplication!" I yelled as I created out of the first one, a second Bass canon, well even when it was called like this, it was rather a Bass revolver than a canon , but , well whatever.

"Ultrasound munition, I hope it tastes you!" I laughed, as I shooted the monsters of like in a fucking game, everytime the bullets hit the target blowed up like after an explosion, while I was jumping from wall to wall.

Suddenly the scenery changed, instead of normal ground monsters, suddenly also flying creatures of Darkness attacked me, time for another weapon change.

"Big Bang Mastersword!" I yelled, and throwed my Bass revolvers in theair, they melted and began to combine themselves and changing the shape until a sword came flying right into my right hand with the shaft, ready to be used.

"Bass Tornado!" I said as I started my attack, I began to circle the Sword over my head, creating a deep Bass, who began to circle around my body, creating a tornado, which sucked everything in my surroundings inside the storm, unfortunalety only in a radius of five meters each, the cone which had been created is amazing, it has changed now to a ripping razorsharp deep tone.

"Soundtiger unleashed!" I yelled and sended of a creature created out of sound, I told them were to go.

"Eye of the Storm!" I yelled as I unleashed my last attack.

I created a giant ground tornado made of deafening sound, steeing the molecules in motion, o create windpower, it was not as effective as a real storm from Venturios but it was not weak either, not in the air but on the ground, having the fortune that it sucks everything in, everything even flying creatures, and its radius is over 20 miles, but the trick is the eye of the storm, its an dimension gate which, allows me too eliminate somepony´s whole existence on this earth.

It lasted like a half hour before all the monsters, Iris has sended us, trapped themselves in this death trap.

"And now to you Iris!" I yelled and I could hear her laughter from afar, until she finally came in view, a giant Harpye, half mare, half hawk.

"Well, well, well, if that isn´t my good old friend Shockwave, haven´t seen you since centuries , last time was to the fall of master Discord not, anyway I heard you were looking for me, to defeat me, but how will you do that?" She said laughing, even in her totally idiotic Joker clothes she is nothing more than a cheap circus attraction.

"I simply defeat you and then I will cut off your head, save Dinky and bring the light back to Lumen, and then I will go home and nail your head on my wall!" I siad and I saw how she smirked.

"So you and which army, you don't mean your sorry pile of useless ponies, over there, ahahaha, well then see you in the castel I guess!"

And so she floated up in the air to vanish.

"Oh no, you gonna stay here!" I yelled, as I jumped up high, packing her leg.

"Let go of me, you pervert stallion!" Iris yelled as she crashed her claw in my face, picking me up, I can tell you it hurted like hell.

"So you like to go on other woman´s legs, tse, tse, I hope Lumena don´t know about this, hahahaha, well then good fly!" She laughed as she threw me down to the ground, I tried to send her shockwaves but she simply laughed and turned to fly away, as suddenly something from the side crashed inside of her.

"Arrgh!" it must hurt because she let out an earpiercing scream of pain.

"No one picks on my Uncle" I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Scooty, You, where are you?" I yelled, as I heard wingflaps.

"Up here master Shockwave!" Another familiar voice said.

"Pipsqueak, are you that!"

"Yes it is me Master shockwave, its niece to meet you again, even under such circumstances!" Pipsqueak said, and I smiled, my former rage was completely gone.

"So you have finally decided to visit me, Freyenyo!" I said as I looked at my old animal Partner, the Soulowl Freyenyo, with the wisdom of the deepest secrets.

"Its an honor to meet again old friend, I thought you could need some help in defeating Iris and finding the young Lady Doo, that's why I brought one of the Ponzeleone Famiglia, and a kid of an Fallen Angel, they are here to search for Dinky!" Frey said.

"Good this is okay with me, they can go but I need first the Noisecore, its hard to fight on split force against a horde of monsters and a reinforced creature like Iris, I cant get any light, only darkness is around us, and I don't want to lose the control too much by using dark force too often!"

"As you wish master, I will gladly help you!" He said.

"Rarity, Granny Healleaf, Fluttershy , Pinkie , Astralia and Joe, you go searching for Dinky and Dalu, Scootaloo and Pipsqueak, you have currently the commando over all of them, Floraya, Twillight, Spike, and Freyenyo, you are helping me with defeating Iris okay?" I asked, they all nodded and split, both groups runned in separate directions, while the Group, Pips-Scoot, is on the way to save Dinkie and Dalu, my group is currently Chasing Iris in the opposite direction, as long as we hold her away from the castel, everything is alright.

"Okay guys, lets finish her off, she can´t go any further towards the Island or else she will create a real massacre!" I siad and I meaned it the way I said it, so I jumped up on several walls up on the roof of some houses, I used them for the support of my attack, I runned as fast as I could, while Iris tried to escape the constant attacks of Freyenyo and Floraya, Twillight tried to bind her while Astralia tried to simply shoot her off the sky.

I saw my chance and runned up the vertical way, magicaly logical, up the walls of a near clocktower, as i was on the top i jumped in perfect triple Salto, and right over Iris which I took down as I fell down from the sky , my shockwave hammer right on her back pressing and dragging her downwards with high speed .

"And have you finaly enough!" I coughed as I struggled to stood up from the ground, using the shockwave hammer so long also does tire me out, even when my magical font can´t get any smaller at all, but the condition to use the double force orb but not with my Elementcore is very tiring, sure you get the double amount of your usual power, but you also get double so fast tired and your condition takes off the longer you use it.

"Never, I am way too far to give up now, do you really think you can beat me so easly!" The Harpyie laughed as she stood up again.

"I have gathered enough Miasmaria to finally revive Master Discord in his old true glory, and then the real chaos will being brought again over this world!" She said while laughing insanely, not seing in the slightest that I stood up again and that I already had recovered.

"But if you keep your defense as open as this, you will never even get that far !" I said as I slammed my fist right in her head, creating a shockwave, well she at least flew pretty wide, with an eardeafening yell of pain.

"Master, shall I give you your core now!" Freyenyo asked.

"No not yet, not until I know that Dinky and Dalu are save again!" I said to him, I don´t want to use this attack before I know they are all safe.

"We going further with plan, we disturb her from reawakening Discord while Ditzy get the Light of Purity and Scootaloo´s group saves dinky and Dalu, I just hope they make both quick!" I siad, as I launched at an attacking iris colliding in the air with her,creating a mighty shockwave, this creature was sure really stubborn and strong.

Meanwhile with Scootaloo and Pipsqueak, Scoot´s Pov:

"So many monsters to fight,a nd so little time!" I sighed, as we raced down the castels corridors, this here was one fricken haunted house, really, how many monsters has this bitch of Iris created.

"You tell my thoughts, love, but I guess they shall only slowing us down, because as guards they are rather third class." Pipssqueak said, and if it had the time and the possibility I would be as red as a tomato from blushing.

" I think you are right!" I said as I smashed another monster down.

Little by little we made our way through the castel, we looked in every room, Fluttershy used her Auratracking abilitys to locate Dinky, luckily she was with us, Pipsqueak fighted like a pro, I gues he had been trained to fight like this to protect me and anypony other, he fighted almost like a royal guard, when not even better, other than magic or with teeths, the sword somehow must gave him the ability to shift in his Anthromorphic form, same like my Armor, luckily Rarity was with us, out of for me completly no reason, she has some jeans material with her, she quickly, under pressure of us all, produced a pant for him, after the first shock was away, and I think I have seen his, but sure I am not, he was quick behind a rock and refused to come back before the jeans-pant was done.

"We are coming further, I can feel it, behind the next door we need to go down the corridor to the left, to the cage cells, behind the door on the end of the corridor!" Fluttershy said

"Alright understood!" we all nodded, as we rushed down the corridor to the left after passing the door.

"There it is, we are right here!" I siad as I opened the door, I could feel Dinky´s calming appearance.

"Dinky, Dinky are you there!" We shouted all at ones.

"Guys, guys I am here hurry we need an healer!" I heard her voice, I rushed over to her cell.

"Oh god Dinky I am so glad!" I shrieked as I unlocked the cell gate.

"And me too, im so glad to see you!" Dinky shouted as she stepped out and falled in my arms.

"But quick we need an Healer, Dalu is really bad injured!" She said, I looked in the cell and there shelaied, Dark Lumena, Aunt Lumena´s other Soulpiece.

"Fluttershy, Ganny Healleaf, can you help her!" Pips said, as he too hugged Dinky, then sudenly he falled on his knees right infront of her.

"I am so sorry, that this happened, Dinky, it was all my fault, if I just would have take my duty to protecting you serious enough, this here woul have never happened, can you ever forgive me my stupidty!" He asked kneeling infront of her, his head down.

"Yes I can, but I don´t blame you, what do you think, its actually good it has happened, or else Dalu would have still be here and maybe she would have died out of lonelyness, if Iris would have never kidnapped me, we would have never found Dalu, I can´t forgive you Pipsqueak because there is nothing I can probably forgive!" Dinky said raising his chin up.

"I am glad, well then let´s get out of here I guess!" Pips said.

"You don't say!" We all shouted in unison, as we walked outside, as we arrived up on the castels balcony, a horror scenario played I front of us,

"What the heck has happened here?" We asked in unison, in front of us the whole town had been completely destroyed.

"Fuuuuh, it will take years to build this place up again!" Dalu said, the combined healing power of Fluttershy and Granny Healleaf, brought her more or less back under the living ones.

"Well at least we now have you girls, lets get out of this town, like Lord Shockwave has said!" Pipsqueak said.

"Hey, umm Pipsqueak it was not, how have you and Scootaloo even found us!" Fluttershy asked.

"With help of Lord Shockwaves pet and best friend, Freyenyo the Mighty Soulowl, he used Aura tracking and Soundvision!" Pips said as he checked a corner,he gestured us to follow him.

"Quiet now, we don't know if there arent any monsters anymore!" I said.

"Our main Task now is to bring Dalu and Dinky, on a save place out of this town, and to send word to Lord Shockwave!" Pips explained.

"to this plan we need to protect Dalu and Dinky with all we have got it, I don't want to disapoint anyone anymore!" He said as we walked further, always checking the corners and streets, soon we arrived the gates of the town.

" Good its still open, we now gallop without a rest back to Lumoria, its not far from here, don´t stop and don't slow down, we need to get there on a steady speed, okay?!" Both of us, Pips and I explained to the others, they all nodded in agreement, and so we began to run away from the Battlefield which once was a mighty town.

"I wonder what Momy is doing right now!" Dinky said.

Meanwhile in Ponsgard ,in the dungeon of ´s pov:

"Spiderwebs, rats and darkness , why the heck must Dungeons always be so cold , I mean aren´t we supposed to walk towards the warming power of the Angelscore´s Light!" I asked, seriously I hate to run through those dark , cold and wet corridors, not that I don't trust Kuronema, but to leave the company of all of my friends to follow her towards the Hall of Purity is not really what I had whished for.

"Lady Lumena, as much as I am your friends and I honor and love you as one, just stop whining okay, we are soon there I can feel the force leaking out through the seal on the gate!" Kuronamea said as she floated, wings beating in a steady motion, infront of me.

"Yeah , yeah, I will stop just make sure that we get there as soon as possible!" I siad, shivering.

"Seriously since you have lost Dark Lumena, you have become much more afraid of dark surroundings!" She said.

"No I always was kinda afraid of dark and cold rooms, Dalu only has show me the good things on an dark room for myself, the comfort when you are sad, the privacy, the constant darkness is helping you to thinking or to sleep when you want to, that's what she keep telling me, so I wasn´t that afraid of dark rooms!" I explained.

"Ah yeah, well that's nice to hear that Dalu is still liked in your soul!" Kuronema seems to be happy about that.

"It makes things easier, anyways, we are here!" She said as we stood infront of a giant black Gate.

"If we go through this door, we will enter the last Test to completing the Angelscore, do you still want to come inside, even when you havent the slightest knowledge about what is goint to awaits you inside?" Kuronema said, and I nodded.

"Yes my decision has been made clear long ago, its my duty to get the Angelscore back to itself and to save this light from the Darkness, otherwise I would have completely failed as the Element of Light, if I am not even able to give Salavation to my own Peoples. I would never be able to look in someponys eyes knowing that I had failed, that I were too cowardly to even try it, even when I would die or somehow would get much injured, Dinky is in good hoof with all the others, so yes, lets enter, the sooner the better!" I said and Kuronema noded.

"Then its time to tell me the words of wisdom which only the real Queen of light knows, tell me the words of Tolerance!" Kuronema said, and even when I never knew these words, at least I guess so, I somehow knew exactly what to say.

" Where Light is is also shadow, and where shadow is must always be a light, for the light without shadow would be meaningless!" I siad and I saw a giant Ying-Yang symbol, appeared on the gate.

"Perfect Balance, open the gate, Darkness and Light united in an eternal Circle!"

"Light, Twilight, Darkness, Wisdom, Courage, Power, open up to me, The Element of light, so i´ll be able to get what is rightfully my own, with Tolerance, Magic, Wisdom, Courage, Loyality, Generosity, Honesty, Kindness, and Love, I will take what I must , and I will be what this world needs, I will be the guiding light, to bring Salvation to my Folk, to rescue their souls!" I shouted and the gate opened itself, the whole room I was standing in, got flooded by golden light.

"The time has come, the Last Test begins, you have come far, Mistress Lumena, its an honor for me to fight against you!" Kuronema said, and little knew that this would come , I wasn´t even that surprised.

"Then it is how it is, I will not show any mercy, for my folk and the ones I love I will do everything, even defeating an Friend, when I so can save this world from the Destruction, then I at least can say that after all I did my duty to Queen Equestria, and I can with pure guilt crying over my friend!" I siad , prepared for everything.

"Well then, here we go, the last test has begun!" Kuronema said as she transformed into something made out of steel.

"Welcome to the fight of Purity, Lady Lumena, Angel of Light, I am Laserbeat, the Last Guardian of Light, and I will testing if you are worth to get the Light of Purity, in this test, everything is allowed, from fighting over trying to argue, down to simble talking, but I will not make it easy, my name is not for nothing, Laserbeat, well then shall we begin?" The Mettalic, blue thing asked, I prepared myself for a fight of the highest level, I guess Kuronema will definitely not make it easy , even to me.

"Sure, bring it on!" I shouted and in a piece of a second I doged for the hairbreed a Laserbeam.

"Shit, I need to bring some distance between us!" I thought as I jumped several meters away, I guess even when I talk I always need to be in motion, she will mercilessly shooting Laserbeams at me.

"Shit!" I shouted as I bend my whole body in the most neckbreaking way, making it kinda looking like in a scifi movie ( Matrix move).

"Oh c´mon Lady lumena, its getting boring when I am the only one who attacks, I though I finally can let the devil out and now I need to run on spareflame because you just don't seem to take in your defense or anykind of offensive, show more force and passion in this fight, on his rate you can long wait for the Light of Purity okay!"

"So you want me to get serious, well that I can give you, here we go!" I siad as I summoned my Spear of Purity, matching weapon for the location.

"Oh now I am shivering, I just hope you don't try to slice me with it, that would have so much effect, …not!" She mocked me as I indeed sliced it over her body, it not even let a scrap.

"And you want the Light of Purity, you don't even know on how to use the Spear of Purity!" She laughed at me and I began to get pissed.

"Arrrrgh!" I yelled out of pain as one of the lasers hit me right in the side.

How in the hell shall I know what she means, I mean how am I don't using the spear right, I guess that means this thing has some kind of hidden power, c´mon think Lu, what can this thing other than healling from the dark and to slice or stabbing.

"Lets make this battle a bit interesting, Welcome with me, King Sombra!" Laser beat said and suddenly like out of nowhere, this strange unicorn appeared , I heard from Twillight about him, seems that he is one of the few outcasts of Tarakena, the only one who ever managed to walk over the edge of the Land of darkness into the world of old Equestria, he must have found an portal up here, I knew they had one, we for sure need to close that gate.

"One of the Escapists of Tarakena, I see, how have you managed to get unharmed away from TenebraI thought the only one who actually ever managed it was Narubo, whaaa well anyway, I guess you are here to fight not!" I said.

"Of course, this world and those mares have token away my trone in the Crystal empire, I will not allow that, now that I am back, I will take over this world.

"Ahahahahaha!" And with this he transformed himself into mist.

"Over my dead body, sucker!" I yelled and I focused all my magical force around me, creating a shield, almost instantly as I finished to build up my shield , I got attacked.

"Baam!" the Laserattack crashed against my light shield, giving it a few cracks.

"Crap!"

"Watch out here I come!" the Voice of King Sombra shouted , I turned just a moment to see him aiming for me, with his horn, I didn't know what I should do other, so I simply in the last moment I raised the spear, and the spell crashed right into it, I thought my only weapon were broken, but no, as much as I saw, I think the spear simply absorbed the attack.

"What , this is impossible!" Sombra yelled and shooted another one at me, I again raised the spear and again the spell became absorbed.

" This is for you!" I said as I tried to slice him, I missed him, but out of any of my expections I hit him, but the attack that hit him, was non attack I ever used or even have seen.

"Lumena!" Ditzy said out of my inner self.

"What is it dear sister!" I asked her.

" I guess I now know what Laserbeat meant, that we don t use the spear right, I think this spear can not only heal or being stabbed into something, but I guess it somehow absorbs the opponents attack and is able to shoot the exact same , after a short time off, when you swing it!" Ditzy told me, and I fall like scales in front of my eyes.

But of course, what is purer than an attack which you only send back but don't create, this test is all about to fight the opponent with its own weapon.

"I know how I can Win!" I shouted and I heard a laugh.

"Ahaaha, and you think such a worthless mare than you will ever defeat me, not even Princess Cadence or Twillight Sparkle was able to fully destroy me!" King sombra said, and well it pissed me off to the absolute extreme.

"DID YOU JUST CALLED ME WORTHLESS; YOU PATHETIC USELESS PIECE OF SHIT; LET ME SHOW YOU OF HOW MUCH I AM WORTH TO LIVE; I WILL KILL YOU AND THIS TIME FOR SURE!" I yelled ticking off.

"Well show me dolly, Fogcrusher!" Sombra launched his attack, while I jumped forward.

"Absorbing!" I commanded and the spear did as told, wow such a niece spear.

"Lets see how long I must wait!" I said as I launched an own attack at Sombra.

I felt how the Spear began to vibrate, and I knew it was time.

"Eat this , you horny monkeyshit!" I yelled as I swung the spear in its direction, the blast was even huger, I guess the stronger faster and harder I swing the spear, the stronger the attack gets powered up, anyways the attack hit Sombra right on his head.

"In your Face, Asshole!" I yelled, pissing him off.

"You gonna regrett this, mare!" He said, I wanted to say something, but I suddenly felt something racing at me, I turned and held up the spear only to absorb a laserbeam, I guess Laserbeat hides himself behind the black fog.

Anyways, I was about to kill Sombra once and for all, I decided to use a bit of my own force this time.

"My Name is Lumena, the light!" I stated sternly as I shooted of my powerfullest spell.

"Delere orbem rigidum existentiam ( erase the existence)!" I yelled, in the old and holy rune language ` Lingua Latina´.

"AAAAAAARRRGGHHHH!" King sombra screamed out of unbearable pain, his whole existence began to get completely erased, his soul began to burn into ashes, his body already has some cracks where it began to turn to dust, his powerfull magic began to infiltrating the room, only to get absorbed by my Spear, at the end the only thing that left was a black crystal with a bit of a red shimmer, I poked the thing with the spear which also began to absorb the crystal, letting it falling into its molecules.

"This was a great job you did there Lady lumena, but I am still here!" Laserbeat said, I knew I cant destroy its existence or else I will run into the danger to destroy Kuronema with it.

"Lets make a deal, you ask me queston and for every truly answered Question, you will lay off a piece of your metalic armor, deal ?" I asked, I saw how it thought about it.

"Okay I guess I can live with I, well then Question number one, what do you think will happen when you and your sisters come all together?" Kuronema asked.

"Sure I don't know, all I can think off is that I somehow will become one, means all the three souls will merge and become one soul again, or maybe we will all three share one body, but I am like totally not sure about this options, another option would be, that each one of us, even I gonna become an separate body, creating truly the three sisters of light!" I replied as honest as I could, anyways a right piece of its , wing, at least I guess that's what it is, fell off.

"What are your name suggestions for your unborn foal!" Kuronema asked, she sure was a nosy one.

"I thought of, Dimlight, Marble, Starfire or Hailoshine, Jacky rather thought about, Maestica, Galaxia, Skywalker, or Nightwish, Ditzy however, likes more the combination, Starshine Nightwish, and I amidt I like the name too!" "I said and again a wing piece fell down.

"What do you like for music?" She asked, okay this is going to get arkward.

"Well I like classic abit, not much, I like Symphonic metal, not too much heavy but the beautifull compositions with the orchestra, I like rock, and Octavia´s as well as Vinyl´s or Jacky´s, and of course I love Dinky´s singing!" I replied, a new piece fell off.

"If you would go into the war, what would be the last song you hear or sing together with the other!" she asked.

"When we stand together from Coltback ( Nickelback)!" I said without thinking it was a cool song and I actually thought about to sing it with the others one day in , Nightshift´s Karaoke Bar, anyway a new piece fell off and there were only little pieces on her anymore.

"When you look at your Sister Tenebra, which song would fit her!" she asked and I blushed.

"Midnight Queen, also from Coltback!" I said blushing, deep scarlet, the laser fell off.

"What would you say, and what would probably Jacky do when you would find out that also Dalu would have children, what would you do, do you think Jacky would take the responsibility for all of them?" Kuronema asked, it were only one last piece of metal on him, and this was an question which I know I cant probably answer right.

"Sigh, I honestly don't know, it's a giant responsibility, and I don´t know if he would but I would trust him, that he would to it when he says so, if I would guess I would say, yes he would take the responsibility!"I said and I saw how the last piece fall, I jumped forward and sticked the spear right in the pile of mettalic armor, it erased instantly turning it to dust, just like King Sombra, Exploded but still not killed, but now he is away it will maybe only last one more hour before every memory of him , in everypony has vanished, every picture, statue or whatsoever, it will all erase as if Sombra had never existed. This was the most powerfullst spell in whole Equestria and only the Elements of Symphony are able to use it, but its extremly complicated because it also can only be learned at the end of ones life, by us we can only learn it around this time, a few decades before we die and go back to foal state, and it has a limit, it only can destroy normal things like King Sombra, but powerfull Allinorns like Gormaria or Nestrell its absolutly impossible to destroy with it, and even the elements of Chaos are secure against it.

"Well I guess I can say you have succeded, you have show me that you are able to fight with the spear of purity, you showed me that your real intentions to get the light are to protect others and to restore the light on this land, such noble intentions are a present from heaven. So I can finally full of Pride give you the light of purity, Angel of light, Element of Light, Lady Lumena!" Kuronema said and I felt how the magic in the room began to tingle and to shacke the room, I saw how the atmosphere in the room came to an halt, to complete freeze, I not even allowed myself to breath, suddenly I felt such a pull on myself.

"Woah!" It was the angelcore which wanted to combine with the light, I quick took it of and like a magnet it got picked up by the magnetfield, while the force of light completely went in, dimming the room ever so further, until it was almost completely dark inside. The moment the last drop of light has been sucked in , I knew it was a full success.

"We did it, the Angels core is back together, the only thing to search now is the Fragment of Love!" I said happily.

"Yes, but we wouldn´t find it here inside of this room!" Kuronema said to my real confusion.

"Wait what!"

"I earlier flew the whole time around here , and in this whole time I havent even once felt anything other than mine, yours, King Sombra´s, and the Aura of the Light of Purity, but not the aura of the fragment of Love.

"Well I think we simply need to search but at least we have the Angelscore almost full together!" I siad optimistic.

"Yes but will it get even harder to controll your force, with the uncomplete Angelscore, though it is possible!" Kuronema said, not that optimistic but still.

"Anyway I think we shall get out of here, Master Shockwave is still on fighting against Iris, , and I can Sense the young Lady Dinkie and Lady Dark Lumena´s aura beneath Fluttershy and the others, I guess they are in secure now, they are on their way towards Lumoria, I guess we shall meet them there!" Kuronema said, but this was a bit unlogical to me.

"But what is with Jacky and the others, I cant let them simply fight against Iris!" I stated worried.

"yes, but who else than Lady Dark Lumena has a clue about how to defeat Iris, and even when , Lord Shockwaves group is out of the strongest beings, they have two Dragons with them, they have Twillight Sparkle, Lady Floraya with the Naturecore, and even Freyenyo has come, with the Noisecore for Lord Shockwave, so long they are okay, but what we need is now infromations from lady Dark Lumena!" Kuronema said as she flew infront of me through the dungeon, we were soon out again.

"Hey guys!" I siad as I saw the faces of all the others, while they looked in direction of Hammoth.

"Lumena, how is it, did you pass the test!" They all asked at once.

"Sure thing guys, it would be a shame for ,me to come so far and then to fail, no I have it half complete the only fragment that miss is still the Fragment of Love!" I siad, with fire in my eyes, I will get it , that's for sure.

"Hey by the way, I met King Sombra!" I said bluntly.

"WHAAAAT!" All of them, expect of Aurora and Venturios cried out.

"Yeah he tried to get me, but I finally once and for all killed him!" I said laughing, it was an good fight after all.

"How is that possible, I thought the explosion killed him!" Rarity said

"I don't really know, but I guess there must have been still a piece of him on this land and in this piece he must have split a piece of his soul and his force!" ( his horn was still intact in the show, even after he exploded)

"Anyways , in …, five minutes no one of you will ever remember that he even existed once!" I siad, as I trotted over to the gate of the hall.

"Our next mission is to rejoin with Fluttershy and the others on Lumoria, I gonna ask Dalu on how to defeat Iris!" I siad , and they all nodded.

Well then off to Lumoria.

Meanwhile in Ponsgard ( destroyed), Jacky´s pov:

"Lord Shockwave, Lady Dinky and Lady Dark Lumena are secure and on the way to Lumoria, are you now willing to use the Noisecore?" Frey asked me and I nodded.

"Guys get out of here, I use my strongest attack!" I yelled towards all the others, and they nodded, Flora grabbed Twilight and Astralia took Spike and so they teleported far away from here.

"And now to us two beautys!" I stated out.

"Frey release the Noisecore and vanish from here, got it, this attack may even kill you!" I stated out sternly.

"As you wish, Master!" and so he released the Noisecore, I took it inside of my soul and I could feel how my power increased and how my own sound flew around me like the air I breath, I was again fully in my Element, finally after all this time I can use my full force again.

"We will see each other in Lumoria , Thank you Frey, for all you did!" I said to him as I stepped on the edge of the giant crater in which Iris stood, she was pretty damaged but she was not willing to give up.

"Lets finish this!" I mumbled as I jumped down.

"You can´t win Shockwave, I will and then I will release Master Discord, in his full glory, I will fight along his side againand together we will rule this world, ahahhaha, ahahhaaaaaaahahahaaaa!" She laughed even her eyes stated insanity out, I kicked her abit around until I have her were I wanted her.

"And when you are finished, are you wishing for releasing Nestrell as well or do you think he will let you take over the world he wants so badly to destroy!" I asked her.

"He would never do something like that!" she shouted angrily.

"And what makes you saying that, I have seen and fight him, more often then you can think, Iris!" I stated to her.

"And as if, he will destroy this world and build up a new one, and then we will live happily in a world of darkness!" she laughed again and I could only sigh.

"Iris, he will never do such a think, or at least will you never be able to actually see this, if he ever would succeed, the only thing Nestrell wants, is to destroy this world and everything of it, he will completely erase anything what has to do with this word, beside of his Sister, Queen Equestria!" I told her, though I wanst even sure if she could hear me, but at least I have a reason, a real reason to fight.

"Goodbye Iris!" I siad as I grabbed her and floated high, the electricity around me began to flow and to shacke, the strong magnetic field around me began to set itself in motion, lightnings and Thunders crashed through the cloud, I began my strongest attack, an attack which always destroyed everything, but this time I have used a strong shield to reduce the damage to a minimum.

"Neutron-shockwave!" I yelled as i let the Protons crashing against the electrodes in a mighty lightning which crashed right into us, the full force of this created a giant explosion up in the sky and a giant shockwave, I guess even in the Gryphon Kingdom this spectale were able to see, not to think from Canterlot.

Anyways, after the attack was finished, all whats left in the sky, was a so called `electrica onusto septentrionali lux´ for normal, an electric-loaded northern light.

"May your soul will getting cleaned from all darkness, and may the queen have mercy with you!" I siad as I turned around to walk away.

"I-am-not-done-yet-Shockwave!" A faint voice called out, I turned so apruptly that I sprained my hoof.

"This is impposible, you cant still live, no one ever managed to survive this attack!" I stated out in my almighty disbelieve, it was true no one ever managed to survive this attack, I mostly use this for the war, because of its low radius shockwave from only fifthy miles, its good for minor wars, the only thing it always exhaust me to the extreme, I need to set so much energy free all at once, its tiring me out and I need at least tenn minutes to be fully recharged for the next attacks.

"I-will-not-die-here, i-have-come-way-too-far, hnngh I guess I have no force anymore for sending the amount of Dark miasma to master discord, but I guess he is not gonna run away from me any soon, I will just kill you all right here and than I will collect again the right amount of dark miasma and then I will revive master discord!" Iris said as she, with a few difficulties still, mananged to stand up again, I knew exactly what she wanted to do, her thought slayed it self in my brain.

"COME TO ME; YOU EVIL SOULS; UNHEARD SCREAMS; GRUESOME GHOSTS AND NEGATIV EMOTIONS; COME TO ME; MIASMA!" She yelled and I must see how the darkness around me began to infiltrating her, through the mouth, it pierced through her body, in her heart, overpowering herself and transform her into something even stronger that before, it lasted not long and all the dark feelings were right infront of me, not around us anymore , it had now the shaped of an Dark Shaddow Phoenix (Fuan-heng style, Chinese phoenix).

"Oh Shit!" I siad as she took out for an attack, I saw it coming , tried to form an shield but it was too late.

"Semita ad infernum ( Highway to Hell)!" she scream as a giant black beam of pure dark magic crashed inside of me, the beam pushed me backwards and sucked my life-energy out, I managaed to finally build up a shiled with my last force, before I got send flying, several miles, until I managed to teleport myself before I could crash right into a wall.

Well I landed not any better after all.

"Jacky, oh god no, Floraya I need your help!" I could hear the voice of my dear daughter.

"Twinlight?" I asked weakly, I havent seen her in ages.

"I am here Jacky, Twilight is here!" the voice said, wait what, Twillight, wait no your name is Twinlight, Twinligt Moonshine.

"Twillight what the, oh god quick bring him in the living!"

And I was out, what happened I don't remember.

In the Brightlight Manor, the Living, Twillight´s pov:

Oh gosh no, this cant be, Jacky has been defeated, the only thing we know from his memories until he fainted again, he woke up a few seconds, was that Iris somhow transformed herself in a giantic Shadow Phoenix, and is treating to destroy the whole land with everything on it, the souls of the Angels Pegasi, ourselfs and so also the gate to the Astral World, the beyond,means that everyone who dies will directly vanish into nirvana without having the chance to be reborn, to become an Angels pegasus or maybe even one of Tarakenas employees. All in all the ones who are waiting or one of this three Destiny´s would never have the chance to get their Astral Court.

We all tried to find a solution but we were all too worried about Jacky and the threat of the near mass destruction of Iris.

"We can´t let this be, we need to do something against this thing!" Rainbow dash yelled as she rammed her hoof on the table.

"What was again the last what jacky said, the things has yelled out, before he crashed into the house?"

Lumena asked.

"Lorem Legio quia multi sumus!" I responded.

"Argh, what does they all have with the Dragon language, I mean there is not everypony who understand this words!" Applejack said, pretty pissed.

"We are Legion, for we are many!" Miss Doo said.

"And what does that mean!" Rainbow dash asked annoyed.

"It's a reference towards what´s up with her, the whole Miasma she has sucked in!" A voice from the couch said, as we all turned towards her.

"Jacky, you are awoken!" We almost all jumped towards him, and we were so glad I saw Lumena crying and even Dinky sat next to her father, scootaloo and Pipsqueak standing next to her.

"What in tarnation is Miasma!"

"Yeah it was a hard blow but I will get over it, that´s for sure, anyways, Miasma is a concentration of Lost and evil souls, who are wandering around in this dark fog, these are souls of the killed, and abadoned ponies and other creratures, all their negative emotions in the last seconds before they die, all these souls only have one goal in their dark existence, revenge, and it needs only one intteligent head in the group to command them, to direct their dark blood thirst towards the heads villains, means in this case, us, even if no one of those souls know us from before, they still want to kill us, because of the main and the strongest Soul in this corpse, the Soul of a Living being, in order to destroy this corpse we either have to fully erase all the souls which is completely against our duties as the Deus Mortium ( Gods of Death, Shinigami)!" Jacky said.

"So , as much as I have understand, we cannot destroy all those souls, without killing millions of chances of a fair court before the beyond!" Rainbow Dash asked, sitting and leaned next to Venturios, who has wrapped his arms around her.

"Exactly, if we would simply erase them all the souls who are waiting in the astral world will never trust us again, and before we see it they will try to conquer the Astral world and maybe a few of them manage to escape the death, and this is something which we cant let happen, at least not again, the only thing to do is to clean all the souls and to send them into the Astral World, but this will get like totally difficult, because these Souls are so full of hatred for the living world, and there are so many that we need a weapon which can even clean the souls of a thousand, with one strike, or which can destroy a thousand demonic souls , too with one strike, what we need are, the Gladiis divinam vindictam!" Jacky said and I gasped in pure shock, this cant be true, I have read historys of these Three Swords and each read itself like one of the gruesomest Horrorstorys ever written.

"You can´t be serious Jacky, you cant seriously mean that you will reawaken these Demonical Swords, no one can controll them, in all their history it were only Three Persons who ever have managed to tame these swords!" I shouted getting all the attention.

"Twillight what are talking about, what the heck is with these Swords!" Rarity asked dumbfounded.

"Gosh guys, really, is it that difficult for you to once in a time open up a book!" i yelled outraged, it was instantly silent.

"Im sorry this is just too much, but seriously you cant take this decision for real Jacky, if you Reawaken these swords, they will bring chaos over this world!" I said to an completely unimpressed Jacky.

"Well if you would like to let me explain Twilight, there is nothing to fear, I know exactly what i am doing by awaking these swords, who you think has fordged them?" Jacky said pissing me of.

"No you don't know it, how can you, you never used them,…!"

"But I did!" A voice exclaimed.

"So me!" another voice stated in agreement, I looked in disbelieve a the speakers, it were the Two holy Birds.

"You?!" We all asked in complete disbelive.

"Sure, or did you think we always were birds, not at all!" Kuronema laughed.

"I was once such a soft and lovely Princess, known under the name, Kuronaka Nemadalia, I was Princess of the Crystal Forest Kingdom, near the Crystal Empire which my sister Mi Amore Cadenza has ruled all those years ago!" Kuronema said and my eyes almost bulged out of my head, the sister of the mighty alincorn, Mia amore Cadenza, my beloved Princess Cadence, the wife of my Brother, was a Dove, though a holy Lightdove but still.

"And I was called under the name, Feyfreyo Enyanaka, I too was Prince of the Neighborhood Kingdom, Regnum de Sapientia,the Kindgom of Wisdom in the Iceland Continent, which is today only called, the Iceland Valley, once both kindgoms were connected by the Bridge of Ice, the Pontem de Glacies, which is today already since decades broken!" Freyenyo wrapped a wing over Kuronema which snuggled in his owl coat.

"An the last one, was, Themra, called, Tenakuto Mokurah, the King of the Deathland, the Terra mortuorum, he was the so called Crow King, his family had a fable for these birds, he had seven brothers and a little sister, but the war has broken all of these Kingdoms, long before the war with Nestrell was over, now only very old books are telling about them, and one of the legends are about the swords we became from the Elements of Symphony to defend our Kingdoms against the Masses of Darkness, Master Esteel has fordged them, with the blood of always three of the Fallen Angels, in the first, Gladius Remissionem, the Sword of Forgiveness, has been the Blood of Lady Lumena, Lady Floraya and Lady Aquania, in the second, Gladius vindicte, the Sword of Vegeance, has been the Blood of Lady Jetfire, Lord Venturios, and Lord Shockwave, in the last, Gladius Adeptus, the Sword of Damnation, has the blood of Lady Tenebra, Lord Gaya and Lord Esteel himself!" Freyenyo explained.

"Remissionem, Vindicte, Adeptus, the Three Swords of Divine Punishment, the Gladiis divinam vindictam, we managaed to slay the forces of the Darkness, but did we died afterwards anyways, on our injuries, but we had been reborn as the Birds we ar now, the Swords had been reached from Father to son or from Mother to daughter, but ever so further thieves and murderers stealed those swords, and the force of these swords overtook them and let them fall in an endless Bloodrush, its said that those swords have such powerfull forces that a soul who is in possesion of each sword has the ability to travel throuhg Sky , Earth and Hell, whithout vanishing or erasing its own existence, over long , everypony wanted these swords and this forces, until Master Esteel killed all of them who had been affected by the swords or who wanted these swords for their own selfish needs and took the swords again and sealed them away, there where Sky, Earth And Hell meet eachother!"

"Wait didn´t you said that the Court of the Astral World is here, where,…., you guys are meeting to held the court about the fallen souls!" Fluttershy gasped.

"Exactly, the swords are here in Lumoria, deep under the Cathedrale of Light, even further than the Hall of Purity was. The Swords are under a seal, which can only be opened by the strongest Trio of Equestria, by Lord Shockwave, Lady Lumena and Lady Tenebra!" Kuronema explained.

"But I cant fight for now, even when not visible the Attack of Iris has sucked out a good amount of my life energy and of my Magical energy too, and the fly through several housewalls wasn´t really productive too, I guess that I need to choose one of you to fight in my place!" Jacky said and I looked at him crazily.

"Are you sick in your head, how in tarnation shall anyone of us be able to use even one of these swords without loosing its own sanity!"

"Well since you asked freely for it, I choose you Twillight to fight at my place!" Jacky said and I looked at him like if he was already insane.

"you kidding right, you are fricken kidding me don't you!" I tried to get it out of him.

"Nope I am not kidding neither do I really think that anyother would be able to do it than you, remeber you defeated so many Dark creatures, you defeated Nightmare moon, you defeated Discord, you even defeated King Sombra, and don't forget all those other villains you defeated but not once in history has you ever turned yourself against Equestria, never have you ever caused anarchistic chaos or whatever, you are kind, you are extremly smart, and you are very, very talented, you could be the direct succesor of myself, and that's why I know that you are the most fitting to this job, see it as kind of ,…, a Test, if you fail, I refuse to teach you in my sound magic!" I siad and I had her on the line, muahahahahahaha, im a bad boy.

"Sigh if you really think so, I will do it!" Success, a great success.

"No fear I am sure you will be able to do this!"

"But we need to hurry Twillight, Iris can attack Lumoria every moment!" Lumena said and I saw the determination in her eyes.

"But before, Twillight would you come with me for a moment!"

"Umm, okay!" I siad as I walked after him, after he managed , with a few fails, to stand up, he lead me in the backyard and sat himself on the ground.

"Its beautiful not, I always liked it here, when the Land was still flooded by light, now this whole magical Continent is only a shadow of itself, but I can see it, a time in which I sit here, exactly here with Lumena on my side watching my Childs and my grandchildren playing with each other here in this yard, while the land is flooded by brightness, this is my dream Twilight, but to make this dream come true I need your help, the body in which my Siblings and I currently are , is logically not permanent aviable, every thousand years , the day we `die´ our Corpse cant take our force anymore and we need to change it, normaly this whole system last a few days and the cyclus is always the same, but now, with the day of our hornloss, our bodys had been under such strong tension, inner and outer, that our body has been heavy injured, you may not see it, but the expiration date of these bodys is almost over, I can feel how my powers slowly begin to leak out and to become less per second, I give us at least two or two and a half more months, until we need to change our corpse, that why I want this here to end soon so we again can go on on our journey, I want to rebuild and secure the prison of Nestrell before that date is over, or else we have some serious problems, that's why I send you off with lumena, I can´t fight for the moment but you can and you have the strenght and the force to do so!" Jacky said and I was buff.

"So you mean that you and your siblings, will be soon not under us anymore, and then you will go back to foal state, so we need to hurry or else it is too late?" I asked and he nodded.

"Twilight I swear you, I wouldn´t have chosen you when I am not completely sure about this at all, I am not dumb I know which risk you need to go in but I am 160 % positive that you will made it!" Jacky said and I could see the honesty in his eyes.

"I have something for you, which I wanted to give you!" He said as he searched in his saddleback, he searched a bit and then he found it.

"This necklace once belonged to my first daughter, it has many protection spells on it and a little amount of my force, its able to double your force, and it will help you to regain your sanity if the force become too strong, I wanted to give it to you, I know my Daughter would have been proud for someone like you wearing it, I actually wanted to give it to her for her birthday , that was the day before she died, I held it so long but now I know you will need it more than me!" Jacky said as he gave me the necklace, it was beautifull, and it had the three legendary birds in an cirlce, their Wings froming an , a bit deformed, triangle, while in the middle , connected over eight lines, was an black gem inserted, I looked at jacky as he stood up again, I saw Lumena standing behind us in the doorframe.

"Ready?" She asked and I nodded,I walked past Jacky, not before telling him how gratefull I am.

"Yes I am!"

We walked on, I inspected the necklace Jacky gave me, it was a white diamond framed in gold, I looked on its back were a speech was carving inside.

" Whenever I am feeling down you put a smile on my face, for my beloved and fascinating Daughter, Twinlight Moonshine Delicious- Soundwave, Happy 26th Birthday!" It I cried as I read the words, I don´t know why, I had no reason but it did it anyways, maybe because today too was my 26th Birthday.

"Lumena?" I asked my partner for this test.

"Yes what is it my dear?" Lumena asked.

"What was Twinlight for a pony?" I asked.

**Meanwhile in Canterlot, a few hours ago, in the royal Audience room, Princess Celestia´s Pov:**

"Princess Celestia, Princess Celestia, its urgent!" One of the Royal Guards came racing inside and kneeled infront of my and my sisters throne, where do I have seen these scene ones.

"You may speak, what has happened!" I asked with my royal voice.

"We have spotted something in the sky, it is strange and like nothing we ever have seen before, and…..!" He wanted to go on as suddenly the whole Castle shook violently, I could feel Uncle Shockwaves Aura, what´s going on here.

"Where is this thing?" I asked the royal Guard as he saluted and pointed the Telescope to the right direction and angle.

"Please , see for yourself, I honestly don't know how to describe it, my apologies your maesty!" The guard said.

I looked through the Telescope and what I saw made my breath stopping.

"This is impossible!" I said , I looked over the Telesope , there was a new Shockwave racing at us, it was bright blue, while in the sky a giant Lightning pole stood over a piece of land.

"My sister, in the throne-room, quick, and call for Commander Shining Armor!" I yelled, and the guard saluted.

"As you wish my Princess!" he said as he walked away to go search for her.

It lasted it´s time but soon I could hear a minor noise infront of the door.

"Let go of me, ah can go for myself!" a new voice sounded, a voice I havent heard here for a very long time, but I instantly recognized it.

"My Princess, I Present you , Princess Luna,Commander Shining armor and an intruder of your Dear Sister Room!" The guard from earlier said.

"Thank you guard, I will take it from here!" I siad , he nodded, saluted and trotted off , closing the giant gates.

"To you two I will come soon, but right now we have other problems!" I said.

" Commander Shining armor, I have just got word that something strange has appeared not far from here, a Land in the sky, what do you know about it!" I asked and he bowed before me.

"My princess, I have spotted together with a few Guards this Phenomenon yesterday morning, but until now nothing had happened, I have ordered my subordinates to watch the thing and to immediately make a report if something happens, My Princess if I may ask, what is this for a Phenomenon?" Shining armor asked me, he had a serious look on his face, I know what was going on , he didn't wanted to let Cadence too long alone, now that little Stardust has been born.

"Sister is this, what I think it is!" Luna asked, still standing next to the Stallion, holding his hoof, while he looked like he didn´t understand a thing right now.

"You are right, Lumen has been rised again, seems like our Friends have arrived there and also regain the Angelscore, but it seems that something is happening on the Continent in the sky, I have seen Uncle Shockwaves Neutrone-Shockwave, something terrible must have happen!" I siad turned to her.

"Princess Celestia, Look!" Shining armor shouted behind me from the Balcony, we stepped outside, only to see something quite beautiful.

"`Electrica onusto septentrionali lux´!" the Stallion next to my sister said to my very confusion.

"Yes you are right, dear Big Macintosh Apple, this is indeed an electric-loaded Nothern light, may I ask from where you got to know the right name of it, as much as I know, the Lingua Latina is not being teached in the schools!" I asked for once dumbfounded.

"I may be an Earthpony with many Chores in da day, but mah too have used to read books once in a time, and last year Twillight lend mah a book with some real beautiful Nature Phenomenons, in which this here also had been described!" Big Macintosh said.

"Uhmm sister, I , I wanted to tell you I am sorry I didn´t tell you about Big Mac´s visit but, I guessed you would be angry and,…!" Luna tried to apologize.

"Luna, Dear sister of my, do you really think I didn´t already know about you two, I know it since the beginning, and I am not going to tell you to break this relationship, it is your very first since you arrived here again, all those years ago, and I am happy that you have found someone you can trust and love!" I said as I stepped in front of them.

"Big Macintosh, I only wanted to ask you a few question, do you love my sister!" I asked him looking at him closly, he looked up intoo my eyes and I cloud see determination and honesty within.

"Yes , as a matter of Fact I love your Sister quite a lot and I want to be ever with her, as long as she can stand me!"

He said with all the honesty I also always see in his sisters eyes.

"I understand, and do you thing you can love her the way she deserve to be loved by a stallion!" I asked as I looked closer.

"Yes ah Know I have what it takes to make her happy and I will not give up until she is Happy!" Big Mac said with the fire of passion and the light of honesty in his eyes.

"Then my Dear Big Macintosh, show me, show me that you can make her as happy as you can, make her fall in love with you all over again, and protect her whenever needed!" I said to him.

"This is a wish , as well as an order, from now on you are the bodyguard of Princess Luna, but I want you to leave the kissing and all the lovey dovey stuff for the private, beside of your Familly no pony needs to know about this, all what has been spoken in here, stays in here!"

"As you wish my Maesty, but what about the farm, ah mean now that mah Sister is away with those ponies, there is only Applebloom, Grandma and me, who will help on the farm if I am the bodyguard of Princess Luna, not that I would refuse but still, I cant simply let my family all on themselves!" Big Macintosh said and I must say I don't thought about this, but he was right.

"That is indeed a problem!" I mumbled.

"Ah Big mac can I ask you something!" Luna said as she dragged Big Mac a bit away, I took the time to speak with Shining Armor.

"So what are you plans on doing about the island in the sky, my Princess?" Shining asked me, after he waited patiently for me to continue my conversation with him.

"I guess we should investigate this case, but I am sure that the fallen Angels have everything in their hooves, for the begin lets simply try to fly over and to report to me what is going on there, okay?" I asked.

"Your wish is me Order , your Highness!" he said as he bowed and trotted out of the room to inform his subordinates.

"Dear Sister, we came to a solution!" Luna stated as I turned towards them.

"I hear!" I said to her.

"We decided that we wanted to see each one of us two weeks in a month while the rest of the month, Big Mac will stay at the farm, we will change the location every time, once by him at the farm, and once by us here on the castel, for the time on the farm I gonna disguise myself, how does that sound to you?" Luna asked, closing eyes for more luck.

"I think it is a great idea, so Two weeks in a month I see, maybe you meet in the middle!" ( Equestrian months have six and a half weeks, while one year has eight Months)

"Then its all set, we gonna meet each other every half month for exactly two weeks, each time we change, from canterlot to your farm and from your farm to canterlot okay, if that's okay with you?" Luna asked Big mac fearfully, seeing the possibility that he would object.

"That is perfectly fine with me!" Big Mac said, kissing Luna on her lips while she wrapped her hooves around him, I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Kids!" I laughed as I again stepped on the balcony.

"May you all be save, Twillight Sparkle, Uncle Jacky!"

On Lumen, Lumoria, Brightlight Manor, Jacky´s Pov:

"And you are really sure you all want to do that, you know I don't force anyone of you!" I asked but I only got looks of determination.

"Yes we are, we have long discuss over it Jacky, but ah think ah can speak fro all of us, we want to help them all as much as we can!" Applejack stated out getting nodds from them all.

"But what when you get killed, what shall I say to Princess Celestia, that I was too weak to keep all of you safe, i´m sorry but I cant let this going on any longer, I am sorry but I will stop Iris, even if it destroys me!" I siad stubbornly.

"Face it Jacky, you may be an awesome fighter, but currently you are too weak to even stand, just let us go!" Rainbow dash said sternly.

"No, I promised Tia that I will keep all of you in a safe state, if I can´t even held a promise to my own niece, I am not worthy to be called an Element of Symphony anymore!" I said, it was not only fro my own pride but also for the safety of everyone.

I tired to stand up but I hit the ground hurtfull, I again tried to stand up, and this time I managed it, with help of Fluttershy and Zecora.

"I simply cant let you go, you are not ready, you have like no experience in fighting like this, Iris is an absolute other category than everything you ever have experienced, I have heard and seen the windows in canterlot, I have seen the book of Legend and Prohecy, and im sorry to tell you but all the villains you have fighted, are like nothing compared to what has been rampaging here and what still will awaits us, you are not ready , I need to train you, we all need to train you, for the time when we arent there to help you!" I siad and I suddenly broke down from pain, as if on command as soon as I speak about it.

"What do you mean , darling!" Rarity asked me, helping me back on the coush, laying me down in a sitting position. ( Lyra Style)

"This corpse don´t make it any long, at most I still have two or even two and a half month to live in this corpse anymore, and then you are on yourself, that's why I want to train you first in our forces before we go back to foal state!" I siad shocking them all inclusive my siblings.

"Wait what do you mean with `We´?" Flora asked dumbfounded.

"Oh don´t do as if you havent noticed it Flora, we are weak, weaker than normal in this age, these corpses are not fit for our force anymore, it felt like we are five years from dying , the force begins to leak out ever so often, and the nearer we come to the end the stronger the force leak out, until it will get unleashed all at once, destroying everything in a radius of 60.000 miles!" I siad to him.

"You can´t know this?" Venturios tried to object.

"But I do Ventus, I do, for fucks sake, why do you think I stressed us all with getting always quick back on the track to the journey, we have already lost too many time with the Timberwolfs attack and Stonerich´s shit, I still have no clue what exactly is in Twillight, but I guess it is nothing good, and now this whole bullshit here on Lumen, all this treasure hunt, the fights and all those quest to get the fragments, all of this costed us at least a half week more, and then the ride down to Dezibel town, and in the Hurricane canyion, I don't know what more is going to awaits us, but when we not manage to rebuild the prison, Nestrell might break out , and if he finds a way towards Equuis, this and the old world are doomed and soon after not even existent anymore, I cant let this be, I just want everyone of you to be save, for the case that we have no time anymore, then at least you are able to close the gate and restore the prison on your own!" I said looking at each one of the Elements of Harmony.

"Before that time comes I will at least be sure that you can use our force, that you will be able to do what we all together should have done!"

"Thats why I let Lumena and Twilight searching for the two swords, so we can defeat Iris quick and get back on the main cause of our journey!" I said with hard and stern eyes, hiding all the pain inside of me as good as I can.

"And that´s why you let your unborn child get in danger!" Fluttershy screamed, alongside with Flora , Granny Healleaf and Miss Doo, trying to push sense in me, while the sense in myself were even bigger then they think.

"Don´t you understand or wont you understand, if we fail before you are ready , then it is totally worthless to cry over an unborn child, because our whole world will not be there anymore and hundered when not even thousands of other unborn foals will be killed too, don't you think I know in what for a danger I let my soon-to-be-wife and my unborn child go, but it is as it always was and always will be, for the sake of this world I need to make a compromiss , regardless of if I like it or not, to save us all is our real test and to protect this worlds is our cause, so like the cause of every Fallen Angel and Element of Harmony, in order to keep this worlds a safe place, we need to take decision which we normaly never would even consider, don't you think I fucking know this, this is what we are, the Protectors of the right, to defend is our destiny, better you make yourself clear to that point!" I screamed as I broke down in tears, I knew exactly what I was doing, that I send my wife and my Unborn daughter in the danger of seriously getting killed or affected by the darkness, even my reborn daughter I let fight because I am too weak, and that's exactly why I need to take care or Iris for the time until they come back up here.

"We are sorry Jacky, really, we shouldn´t have saying this!" Fluttershy said tears in her eyes.

"No its alright, I know what you are thinking and you know what I am thinking, so we are quitt, all I have to do now is to go out and fight, Venturios when I don't come back before Twillight and Lumena come back to you, tell Lu that I loved her and that she has the Commando over you all, got it, it was an honor to fight and to travel with you all, goodbye!" I siad as I stood up with some difficultys, I stepped to the door, but I stopped before it.

"Dinky, I want you to know that I love you like you were my own born daughter, though Twinlight is already since centurys dead I now know that my wish has been fullfilled, she and the rest of my First family has reborn, though all of them as mares but still, but I want you to know that I would have loved to meet you in an totally other time, in a time without war and hatred, you may hate me now but I will never forgett you, Dalu, please take care of her and yourself, you have done much to hold up this world, I thank you, and for the end I have to say something.

Starshine Nightwish Doo is the name of my Unborn daughter, may the queen always be with you, all of you, good bye!" I said looking at Dalu who holded Dinky in her arms while she sleeped , Pips and Scooty sleeping in tight embrass next to her, and Applebloom layed sleeping next to Zecora , I turned towards the door , making a few steps before I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You stubborn old cuntmuncher, you will never learn it, we are a fucking family we don´t let you go alone, no matter what you are saying, when you go down we are going too, this world will be doomed anyways, but so we at least can die as a family, it's a shame that only the two of us are right now with you, but I promise you, I do everything to see our other Siblings again!" Venturios stated out, standing next to me, grinning, really how stupid he can be, but I somehow was gratefull too.

"Don´t you fucking scaring us like this, we will fight with you, or else not even you will go, we are a family , one for all and all for one, got it, we are like the fundament of a building, without us there is nothing that is going on!" Flora said and she hugged me tight after slapping me across the face.

"And you don't expect me to let go of my first coltfriend ever, he is the best what has happen to me in a long time, and I don't like when others stand in the spotlight, I thought you knew that already!" Miss 20 % cooler stated out, kissing Venturios full on the lips.

"I wont let you go either, you are crazy when you think I let my mentor, my great grandmother go alone without me, you will never be able to let me behind, when she goes I go to!" Fluttershy said, hanging herself on Flora´s Arm.

"And I will follow you Fluttershy!" Pinkie said bouncing over to her giving her a stern look and a peck on the snout making Fluttershy blushing, that the two had feelings for each other couldn´t be any more obvisious, after a little accident of Fluttershy jumping on Pinkie stating out her love before thinking, right after we reunited.

"If my Friends go I cant stay here, even if I have to leave my sister but I have duties towards my friends too!" Applejack said, giving her little sister a peck on the forehead before jumping in the line, I really wished that at least she would stay here, I don´t want to see her dying, no one of them all but her especialy, the mare which remembers me so much on my first love, even when her coat and mane-/ tailcolour and her cutie mark didn't matched , she was the exact copy of Cookiejack Delicious

"And you expect me to stay here when all of my friends are fighting, not without me!" Rarity said as she stepped next to Applejack.

"Its getting lonely without my two favourite mares!" Spike said stepping close to Rarity.

"Letting my Girlfriend all alone, ha who you think I am!" Joe siad as he stepped behind flora.

"My friend and my Sister are fighting, are you kidding me, the hell I stay here all alone, of course I come with you!" Ghost said.

"I guess we better stay here!" Granny Healleaf and Miss Doo as well as Zecora and Dalu spoked in unison.

"Its useless when I object, not?" I asked , seriously I know well that I cant stop them anyways.

"You are for Hell´s sake Right!" They said in perfect unison.

" Sigh , alright, lets go, for the sake of this world , let it end quick!"

Meanwhile, under Lumoria, infront of the Hall of Justice for the Astral World, Twillight´s Pov:

"So here is were those mighty demonical swords are being sealed?" I asked as I stood infront of the Gate, it was a massive gate made of pure pitchblack Crystal, but it looked like it lives, it was totally different from King Sombra´s dark crystals.

"Yes here we have the gate to the Hall of Justice for the Astral World, anyways I gonna teach you the rules right now, and only one time so listen and listen well.

"When we are in the hall, we walking over the border line towards the Astral World, the Border itself is not that thick, but a few seconds in the world of the living, can be an eternity in the Astral world, you need to be carefull, not to lose yourself or else you will never return, the ghost and fallen souls in this Border are really strong and not everyone of them is nice, some of them would attack you instnatly, other will try to get you in a trap. No matter what is going to happen, you always need to follow me and to stay on the path, got it , always, it is like a Labyringth but I am sure you can make it through, but it is important that you don't touch the walls, if anything happens to you, scream as loud as you can , I will find you, okay again, NEVER; EVER; LEAVE THE PATH!" Lumena told me and I nodded.

"I have understand!" I said and she nodded .

"Okay well then , here we go!" She said to me.

And so we made our way towards the gate.

"Animas vestras qui cunctatur huc, exaudi precem meam, ego Lumena Brightlight elementum lux solicitandum admissio, simul cum socius meus, Twilight Moonshine Sparkle, opinor Veni ad gladium remissione, et gladium vindicte ad me, ad quas ego et mea famillie hoc mundo, et quod orbem ultra a perditione conservare!" (Your souls who lingers in here, hear my calling, I Lumena Brightlight Element of light, solicit admission, together with my companion Twilight Moonshine Sparkle, I came to take the sword of forgiveness, and the sword of vengeance to me, to which I and my famillie preserve this world and the world beyond from destruction)

Lumena shouted towards the gate, arms outstreched.

The Crystal began to shine in a purple pulsating aura, suddenly the gate disappeared, after tentacles came out of the Stone, first invastigating Lumena by somehow scanning her off, they did the same by me and it wasn´t even so horrible than I actually thought.

Behind the stone I could see a corridor of moving Walls, which were kind of Jelly Like.

"This is Ecto Plasma, the physical appearance of earthbound ghosts here on Equuis!" Lumena said as she walked forward, into the labyrinth of Fallen and Earthbound Souls.

Ever so often a slimy hand reached out of the walls, making me jumping in fear, I could hear their screams, theyr moans, and even a few of them tried to tell me of how nice it were in the Astral world, I simply need to step through the wall, logicaly I didn't do it, but one time I almost did, it was the time when one of the ghost spoke in my Grandfathers Voice, My grandfather though was still alive but wasn´t he the youngest anymore and it even could have been, but I knew he wasn´t Shining would have immediately searched for me and telling me.

"Are we soon there ?" I asked after we walked, like an ¾ Hour around.

"Soon, we are coming close I can feel it!" She said and indeed , twenty minutes later we stood in an hall.

It was giant and Huge, the Hall was , as much as I saw, round and White colored, the walls to the sides were made of Ecto Plasma.

"Welcome in the Court Hall of the Death, here my Siblings and I are deciding , after reading the files, if the before standing ghost shall rot in the deepest of hell or if he shall be reborn, by some of the very kind ones, like fluttershy as example, they even have the possibility to become an angel, same goes for those who only did bad things to save others, like in the war, those who killed many to save their whole Neighborhood, they got the chance to become an inhabiant of Tarakena!" Lumena explained.

We stepped on one of the many bridges, which runned past something what looked like a giant circle, on the side there were three Giant Statues.

"Are that?" I asked and Lumena nodded.

"Yes this isn`t only the Court Hall but also the Mausoleum of Kuronema´s, Freyeanyo´s and Themra´s old Body, before they were reborn into their current State, after their Kingdom falled, we decided to split the remaining peoples of the Kingdoms onto this world, the most of Kuronema´s People are since all this time, inhabitants of the Crystal Empire, the ones of Freyenyo´s Kingdom, lived now since centurys under the normal ponies, Themra´s People live now in Tarakena, Ponies as well other dark creatures, to give them all a chance of an normal live without getting hunted by others they live in Tarakena which one only can reach when going through the labyrinth of Tatarus, passing Zerberus, Tenebras Guardian Dog, and personal Pet, it has only once happen that one of the Tarakeens, has managed to sneak out of Tarakena, to the security of themselves as well as the normal inhabitants of Old Equestria, this is a case that normaly can´t be happen, but this creature knew exactly how to get rid of Zerberus, Let me tell you that Tenebra is still angry about her, luckily Zerberus managed to get back to Tartarus, with your Help!" Lumena said and I needed to chuckle , yes I still remembered on this scene , one of the typical Fluttershy scenes, a Giant monster is again completely lost in Fluttershy´s care for him.

"But who has managed to get out, you made it sounding as if your Sister has a personal relationship with that person?" I asked her suspicious.

"Well of course, Chrysalis is after all Tenebra´s Daughter, and ….!" Lumena said and my eyes almost popped out of my head.

"Wait , you mean , Chrysalis, as in , Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Ah, so that is why she don´t came back down to Tarakena, she has finally token responsibility but again she did everything wrong I guess, she never learned on how to actually bee a good princess, she always stood in the shadow of her step sister Shadowstar, thought she always dreamed from her own Kingdom, so she finally must have managed to build up her minor Kingdom, and the first idiotic thing she did was to attack Canterlot, really how dumb can she be, I can tell that Tenebra is extremly pissed of her running away, after her Husbands has all two running away from her, she created Zerberus and made him the guardian of the only entrance and exit to Tarakena, so that no one ever will be able to come out without permission anymore, well Chryssy hated it to be always compared with her sister, she don't really like her sister, since Chrys is the younger one of them, while Shadowstar is the Daughter of Tenebra and her first Ex-husband, Prince Narubo, former one of the Elements of Harmony , to the times when the royal Princesses still were in the Elements of Harmony, and well Chrysalis is the daughter of Tenebra and King Sombra, her second , Ex-husband!" Lumena said and my mouth couldn´t even fall any further, my eyes almost layed on the ground.

"No way, you kidding, Chrysalis is King Sombra´s Daughter?" I stated unbelieving.

"Sure thing my dear, but now I guess we better gonna search for the swords, after all we have a mission!"

The bomb , wich had just exploded in my brain, wasn´t even done with blasting its destructive power of incoming questions, but I obbey anyways,I nodded and so we made our way to the first Statue, it was the statue of Kuronema.

"Okay wait , one minute!" Lumena said as she stood infront of the statue, arms outstreched.

„Gladium remiseritis peccata, gladio ceciderunt, quae ad salutem: et illi moriantur quos invenire curaret, emissio a vinculis mortis ante sero ades et exaudi me fortitudo et faciem meam gladius luce, quae ego can utor iterum ad adducere milia animarum pax et salus, ego Lumena, elementum de Lumine vobis petitum auxilium! " Lumena said out loud towards the statue, luckily i had knowledge in the Lingua Latina, thanks to my studies in the library, it was a very old form of magic and also one of those Word and Rune magic from wich Jacky has spoken.

The speech said: Sword which you forgive all sins, sword which you bring Salvation to the fallen, which you find the dying ones and heal them, unleashing them from the chains of death, before its too late, hear me and lend me your strength, appearing before me sword of Light, which I can use again to bring thousands of souls peace and salvation, I Lumena, Element of Light solicit your help!

In the same instant as the Speech ended, a sword appeared in the mouth of Kuronema´s Statue, the Statue then began moving, it climbed from its podium, stepped a bit forward, over the throne, and then kneeled infront of us, bending over presenting Lumena the sword of Forgiveness, which she took out of his mouth, she patted his head and the Statue walked back in place.

"So the Sword of Forgiveness we have, now to the next one, the Sword of Vegeance!" Lumena said as she stepped over the other bridges.

"This time, its up to you since you become the current bearer of the sword, are you ready Twillight?" Lumena asked and I nodded.

"I am!" I siad as I wrapped the necklace of Jacky around my neck.

"Then follow my words!" Lumena said as she began the speech.

"Gladium quaeras vindictam, gladium nosti cogitationes hominum milia ceciderunt animas, quas nosti tenebris et lumen cordibus tabellarius qui dominaris saeculo viventes, Gladius crepusculo , ego Twilight, elementum magicae vobis petitum auxilium!"

(Sword which you pursue revenge, sword which you know the thoughts of thousands of fallen souls, which you know the darkness and the light in the hearts of your carriers, which you rule over the world of the living, sword of twillight, I Twillight, Element of Magic solicit your help!)

And as before the giant Owlstatue of Freyenyo, stepped over the throne , towards me and kneeled, presenting the Sword of Vegeance towards me. I took it out of its mouth and carressed its cheek, before this Statue too walked back in place.

"And now we only need to wait for a moment!" Lumena said and I was confused, I wanted to say something, but I got intterupted.

"Ah there she is, though it seems that she is not willing to stay here for long!" Lumena said as she stepped infront of the giant empty circle in the middle of the the whole room seemed to get a bit colder, and an feeling of sudden discomfort rushed over me, the hairs in my neck began to raise as a chill run down my spine.

"Sister Tenebra, its long time since I saw you the last time!" Lumena said, as suddenly a Shadow appeared infront of us, and it was like the experience with King sombra all over again, only the difference here was that out of the Shadow, came actually a Mare and though her body lines were very muscular she still was , I admit, really sexy, her coat was nightblue, her hair was pitchblack with a punch of dark purple inside, framing the hair like by Jacky´s Hair, the differently his /her hair moved itself in the light from Black to red.

"Dear Sister , it was too long, I missed you so much, you have no idea, all those years I was lonely, no one to really speak with me, all our siblings are rather focused on the internal problems in their own lands and Kingdoms!" Tenbra spoke, her voice was not as I thought dark and sinister, but warmly and with a sexy vibration at the end, her look, her shape, her voice and her constant bedroom glance, made her a perfect seducer, and I admit I too was a tiny bit affected by her beauty, but I also felt her aura, though it was dark it was kind and friendly at the same time.

"Well beside of Esteel, which problems are kinda too some of my worrys, I heard that Narubo is still after him and the Chest of Dark Wonders, I really don't like this chest near me, but to give it towards Esteel was a mistake too, both Goron and Narubo have made a total turnaround in their behaviour, and they don't care about anyone in their attempts to get this damned Chest!" Tenebra said as she stepped next to Lumena and me.

"So you still let him run on the long chain I see, poor guy!" Lumena laughed.

"Yeah, I know right, but he wants it so, he isn´t sure about his feelings either, too long he had tried to break the course on little Scootaloo´s mother, and he still hasn´t made it, after all those centurys, the curse is still there, he tried like thousands when not even millions of different spells and not one worked so far!" She said.

"Uhhmmm, anyway, what are you up to, I felt a change in this room that's why I am here to investigate, who was it , that little filly over there?" Tenebra asked eyeing me closly.

"No, she is actually on a mission together with me, Jacky has been badly injured, and that's why he asked her to go in his place, he says that out bodies arent strong enough to last any more long, he gives us maximal two and a half month anymore, before the D-Day, till then we need to complete this mission, means we come in a few weeks with all the others down towards you, I hope you can take us all, we are at least, 13 persons, maybe 14?" Lumena said and Tenebra calmed down again.

"I see, yes I guess that will fit me right, just give me a forward call so I can decorate Tarakena a bit, for your arrival, okay, ah and where the heck my manners went again!" She said as she turned again to me, shaking my hoof.

"Tenebra Darknight is my name, as you may know I am the Element of Darkness, though I am more the kind darkness, not the real terror darkness, though I also can get really angry , at least that's what the others say!" She said as she shook my hoof violently, but heartfully again.

"Anyway, so Jacky send you if I have heard right, wow, he never did ever before, so I guess you must be very talented then?" She said , more questioning it.

"Twillight Sparkle, Element of Magic from the Elements of Harmony, its an honor to meet you Lady Tenebra, Princess Celestia told me everything, It's a real honor for me to meet the Strongest of the Fallen angel!" I said kneeling infront of her.

"Nice to meet you, so let me see, what is so special on you?" She said as she investigated me, making me kinda blushing.

"No wonder Jacky has choosed her, her force and her magic font is incredible big!" Tenebra said to my astounment.

"Wait, you can see my Magical Font?" I asked dumbfounded, and she only nodded.

"Her character is quite good, and her Akasha tells me that she is quite succesfull in dfeating minions and minor strong villains of the Dark side, she is a quite nice sword fighter but never really had any chance to prove herself into it, the magic she knows is compared and as high as no else beside one mare´s, trixie magica, which too is really talented, and this is, …., oh, I see, that's why he choose you!" Tenebra said as she looked at my necklace which I became from jacky.

"Dear Little Filly, do you have a clue what this Necklace means?" Tenbra asked me, while I was lightly confused.

"Tenebra, stop!" Lumena said.

"I honestly don't know, I thought it was an normal necklace, what is this then?" I asked.

"Well this Necklace is…..!"

"Tenebra Darknight, one more word and I kick you back to Tarakena!" Lumena threathed, shouting outraged, looking with a merciless glare at her younger Twinsister.

"It is not our duty to tell her this story, we have no right to do so!" Lumena said as she still looked sternly at her sister, which only could roll her eyes, she sighed and walked up to the Crow´s Statue.

"Anyways, I think I will now do what i came here for, I can`t let Holy Mocha-chan all too long alone with the Throne!" She said as she stepped in front of the giant Themra-statue.

"Gladium es tenebris vultus, habes uim noctis tenebris, teque animas profundere reprehenderit nocturno, cruore omnes qui defendere delicta, et dolores sentis et persequi gladio damnationis, ego Tenebra, elementum tenebrarum, interrogans pro subsidio tuo ad omnes qui mortem illorum innocentium damnati expiata!" She said, and I immediatily translated it in Equestrian, whispering it with her.

"Sword which you are looking for the dark ,which you find your strength in the dark of night ,which you are condemning the souls of those who pour the night with blood, that you defend all those who were wronged, their pain and anguish you feel, they avenge, sword of damnation, I Tenebra, Element of darkness, solicit your help, to that all the death of those innocent damned, be expiated!" I whispered, this was one dark speech, for most of them , better said for all of these swords.

And again the Statue walked over to Tenebra and she took the sword, she kissed the Statue on the horn, before it walked back in place.

"Well then I guess this means a farwell until we see each other again!" Tenebra said, standing arkwardly next to Lumena.

"Stop rambling and come in my Arms!" Lumena shouted as she hugged Tenebra tight.

"I have missed you so much, it´s good to know that you are back!" Tenebra said, as she stepped towards the circle.

"well see ya Big Sis!" She said as she let herself fall backwards through the gate.

"Good bye, take care of you, Little Sister!" Lumena shouted after her.

"I will!" And she was away.

"Well that was nice I admit, I honestly thought she were more scary!" I said and Lumena looked as if I were crazy.

"Why in tarnation did you think of her beeing scary, she is one of the nicest person ever and she is kind, smart and really talented in fighting!"Lumena said as she counted all the good things on her sister.

"Nevermind well I guess we should go, lets get out of here and up towards Iris!"

I said, and so we did, it was a long way up but eventually we got out after what felt like hours.

"Finally back up here, lets see what will awaits us!"

Lumoria, Brightlight Manor, Ditzy´s Pov:

" THEY DID WHAT; WHY DIDN'T YOU STOPPED THEM?!" I screamed as I paced inside of the room, this was terrible, extremly terrible.

"She asked where her dad was, and when we told her she simply teleportated herself away out of my grasp, and the others did it as we don't watched for a moment, we have no clue where exactly they are and what they are gonna doing, if you want to save her, you need to hurry she has a mighty lead ahead!" Dalu said and I honestly cant really blame her, 23 Years in a cold, wet prison-cell, and then a few hours of freedom, don't really help to regain all her old power back, but now I need her more than before.

"I need you Dalu, I need you more than ever before, I cant do it alone, the sword is sucking on my sanity, and I really must focus myself on beeing calm, or else a desaster will rise, sigh , what has Jacky said as he left?" I asked her.

"He said he wanted to go alone, because he don't wanted anyone of us to get hurt by fighting Iris, that the real reason why he sended you and Twillight off, he knew you would object and fighting for him to stay, in the end the others simply followed him giving him reasons why, all in all they don't wanted to let a friend go alone to his doom, and as weak as he is at the moment , he surely need every help he can get, even when his reasons are honorable he is just acting like a stupid idiot!" Dalu said and she was right.

"He kind of like to take risks but this is even for him too ridiculous!" I mumbled arms folding infront of my chest, to keep the anger inside.

"But what will he do, he has felt on his own how strong Iris is, if he would have go alone, he would die for sure, maybe by weakening his body too much or by creating such a forcefull attack that he dies with Iris!" Dalu said

"That is him, he will trie anything to stop the evil, you know why, what would he say to The queen when we all would fail to defend the home of her Creation, Shockwave has a big respect just like all of us!" I siad.

"And that's again why we need him so badly, he is the only one to hear what our queen says, beside of Faust, where the heck is that damned mare again, never there when we could need her!" Dalu said, and i gave her the glare.

"Okay okay, I am sorry, she is great, she collects all what happens in the history, and she is the Innoficial Queen of our world, are you now fine again?" Dalu asked rolling her eyes.

"Sometimes I just can´t belive you are actually a piece of my soul!" I siad through narrowed eyes, which Dalu responded with one of her own glares.

"But unfortunalety for you I am, so you better get used to it, it will not last long and we finally are all back together as one, One corpse, one soul, got it!" Dalu said, and I sighed.

"For the sake of peace between us, I give up, lets just kill iris and then get back together!" I said sightly annyoed.

"And you say I am the annyoing one!" Dalu mocked.

"Don´t cross the line!"

"Okay okay, everyone calm down right now we have bigger problems right now!" Twillight said as she pointed outside, I looked through the window she said and saw what she mean.

"Well then, I guess they started the Party without us, I guess its time to go, Dalu Twillight, lets teleport over there!" I siad as I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I meet the even more annyoed glance of Dalu.

"And how do you think I shall fight, I have like no magic left anymore, you know other than our siblings, our magic is still splited in yours and mine, and the Angelscore is still not totally completed, so that he also only works halfway!" She stated out, to my own astounment.

"Well that's indeed a problem, you know what , come here!" I siad as I took her in my arms, leaning my forehead on hers.

"Fines transire inter corpus et animum ab excitante liberam intus pone vigilando de novo more Phoenix ex cineribus, quod inest virtus tua tibi!" (Stride over the border, between body and mind, awakening from the inside and set your power free, awake from new, like a phoenix from the ashes, for thine is the power that is inherent in you.) I said to her , and I knew she understood, her force began to rise again, inside of her.

"I thank you sister!" She said, hugging me.

"Well after all you are still me, how can I let my own Soulsister fall, rather I kill myself as when this would ever happen!"

"Im not gonna dissapoint you, I am ready, ready to take back the pride, this Mutated whore stole me 23 Years ago!" Dalu said with fire in her eyes, as we stepped outside of the villa, saying goodbye towards Granny Healleaf and Mother.

"You still know how to fight?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Ever had any training , how to handel a sword, Twillight?" I asked her.

"Yes, kind off, Shining armor, my Brother , always trained with me, when we were little and also as he practiced for the test of inscription into the roayl guards!"

"Well I guess that can count as training!" I said getting intterupted by an other voice.

"Well I hope so, I have spent hours with her trying and practicing the swordmanship!" A voice over us said, I looked up to a stallion, in a carriage, a roayl guard I must say.

"Shining Armor, what are you doing here, dear brother!" Twillight squealed in delight to seeing her beloved brother again.

"I am here to investigate whats about to go on, Princess Celestia is concerned about the giant shockwave from earlier tonight, which shook whole Canterlot!" He said as he ordered to lower the carriage to the ground.

"Well hello there Brother of Twillight, my name is Lumena but you also can call me Ditzy!" I said to him, he kissed my hoof, like a real gentle colt does it.

"Well what a gentle colt he is ,not sister!" Dalu smiled as shining armor also kissed her hoof.

"Its nice to meet you, my name is Shining Armor Sparkle, I am Twilies Brother, and Commander of the Royal Guards!" He siad, and I heard Ditzy saying:

"I know him, he was too by the flag robbing game last year, I heard he has created the shield against the changelings at his own wedding with Princess Cadence, later he fighted in the fight against King sombra, I heard it from Carrot top!" She saidand I smiled, seems like I have a real folkhero in front of me.

"So I see you are Twilights Brother, the one who helped to defeat King sombra and to banish Chrysalis from Canterlot!" I asked and he nodded suprsed but didn't questioned it.

"So what is going on here, can you tell me?" Shining Armor asked.

"In short, a giant monster is trying to destroy this land and everyone who is still on it, then she wants to regain all the Miasma she had used up to create her current body and then she is going to revive Discord unless we defeat her first!" I told him and he nodded in understanding.

"I see, and what was that for a shockwave earlier, was that the monster?" He asked further.

"No actually my brother tried to kill it but failed , got badly injured and still stepped back in the game!" I replied.

"aha and where are you now heading?" He asked.

"Well towards the battlefield I guess, I cant let my siblings fight all by themselves, when I have two of the strongest weapons on this World!" I stated deadpan, really he cant be that dumb , can he.

"And you Twillight?" I take everything back, he can be.

"Following her of course, all the others are also there, I cant let them fighting alone, I am the leader of the current Elements of harmony after all, they need me!" Twillight said.

"But not without me, I don't let you go through such a danger all by yourself!" Shining said sternly.

"As long as you don't let yourself getting killed, I have no objection but remember you come along on your own, we take no responsibility!" Dalu said sternly.

"Who are you again?" Shining asked suspicious.

"My Name is Dark Lumena , one of the three soulpieces of the Element of light from the Elements of Symphony, just call me Dalu!" Dalu said towards him .

"C´mon, we have no time to lose!" She said as she trotted to an right place to scan the land below her, she focused and vanished in thin air.

"I guess she´s right!" Shining armor stated out, and so we walked up on the hill, where Dalu last stood.

"Well then , every one, are you ready!" they all nodded and so we teleported all together to the battlefield.

"Oh uhmm well!" Was the only thing to say as we arrived, towards what we saw, there were ponies fighting with all they have, Pinkie pie layed on the ground beaten, over her Fluttershy which defended her against a giant dark tentacle, on the otherside were Scootaloo and Pipsqueak dodgint beats and attacking another tentacle.

Joe and Ghost fighted with their Magic and their Fighting skils, while My Brothers and and Floraya hacked and slayed the giant Shadow Phoenix without any real succes.

All of them fighted with all they have but it was useless, they don't even got close to the main body, not even Jacky who still was injured heavily, drifting ever so often from his flying curse, he practicaly only jumped around dodging the tentacles, trying to shoot of the tentacles with high frequency beams.

"Damn how in the world shall we fight such a huge thing!" Twillight asked in awe at the height of our villain and I must say I was quiet impressed too.

"Damn she´s huge!"

"Yoh, guys, need some help!" A voice asked behind us.

We turned arounde to be greeten by Astralia, Aurora , Shield shine and Sword shine, as well as the whole Army of the souls of the remaining Angelsponie´s, they were ready to sacrifice their last life force , here on this planet for saving Whole Equestria.

"Wow, Hey Sisters im glad you came, but why are you bringing such an amount of released souls of Angelsponies with you?" I asked.

"We had a long discusion with them , about how to defeat Iris, and we have found a spell, its called that when a huge amount of freely given souls is embedded into a being of the light, it awakes unseen forces inside of it, and if it loves from all his heart then its even possible to destroy the Legions of the damned, by using its strongest force without losing control!" Aurora explained, while Astralia nodded.

"so you just take all those souls and creates a weapon to destroy this thing!" she said and I looked at her crazy.

"Are you sick, do you even have the slightest knowledge about such kind of magic, offering the soul of someone for such a ritual means that all those souls will never have a chance to be reborn, do you really want that, you cant want that , want you?" I asked her and she was backed away embarrassed.

"But dear Angel of light, it will us be an honor to give our remaining lives for the Angel of light to save this land, we are sure that this land needs a new legend, and what would be better than the legend of how the people of Lumen, gave their lives and souls for defending Equestria, for our friends down there , and for you, angel in white." Candellight explained.

"No, I cant do that, this is wrong, if I do that then I am not even better then Iris, to use other souls to use as a weapon, makes me the exact same as Iris, it´s morally and ethically wrong in any sense or way, no we will do it on the normal way!" I said sternly, the hell I let these souls getting sucked into a machine to use as a weapon.

"Twilight, Dalu, we go!" I siad as I turned the back to them, going away from the possibility of a quick but unorthodox fight.

"What are you plans Lumena, are you really sure you want to fight without them, they still could help us?" Twillight asked me, one glance of me istantly silenced her.

"We gonna go helping Jacky and the others, never will I go down on Iris´s niveau of using innocent souls to fight and play with them, creating weaons or whatsoever out of them.

"Well I guess we better help them then!" Twillight said.

"Alright, Twillight you attack from the right, I´ll come from the left, Dalu you attack from the middel, Use this!" I explained to them and they nodded, I gave Dalu my spear of purity in order to fight, while I used the sword.

"Lets go!" yelled and so we launched with the swords forward and the spear behind.

On the Battlefield, Twilights Pov:

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" My fighting yell seems to get the attention of the Phoenix, it jerked its head in my direction and tried to beat me away with an tentacle, but she has not counted with the Sword of Vegeance, it cut not only one tentacle but also the one Fluttershy and the one Pipsqueak and Scootaloo are trying to fighting off, as soon as the Tentacles were cut off, the Phoenix screamed in pain, so loud that I almost covered my ears, but I had no time to do so, because the fallen souls where sucked inside of the sword, and only a few of the souls joined as lightballs the stars, I looked over the Battelfield and saw how Lumena chomped off four tentacles, and the Phoenix screamed again, he tried to blast her with an dark beam, but she failed as the force simply got sucked ito the sword, Dalu meanwhile shoot of a strong beam from the Spear, and sucked the attacks of the Tentacles inside, only to attack whith the same attack but stronger.

Faster than I knew, the Tentacles were all sucked up , several Souls have gone to heaven, the rest had merciless being vanished into oblivion.

But the Phoenix iris was not done yet, she shoot of a shockwave of black energy out of her body, which blasted most of our comnrades behind our line, the Fallen Angels were too blasted right next to us.

"Nice to see you guys, I thought we could use some help!" Jacky said, before he received a good Punch from Lumena.

"Nice to see you too, honey!" Lumena stated sarcasticly while Jacky stood up rubbing his head but smiled painfully.

"Nice to see you too Lu, I guess I deserved that!"

"You can bet on it!" she said merciless.

"Venturios, you and Jacky are preventing her from flying away, Floraya pin her down with your roots, Dalu, I need your help, yours too Twilight!" Lumena commanded and they all nodded.

"Alright go!" She yelled and I saw how Venturios Grabbed Jacky, and flew behind Iris, Floraya meanwhile tried to catch the Phoenix with its roots, but she didn't quiet managed it.

"YAAAHYYYLLLL!" The Phoenix Soared as he folded his wings over his body and released them to shoot off burning black Flames, in the direction of us.

"Shit, coverage guys!" Everywhere around are falling black burning flames down to the ground like Meteors.

"Fuck!" I screamed as at least ten of them dived towards us, and we had no cover to dive under.

"Nooooo!"

"Bang bang bang!" Suddenly it was all dark, I lived so much I could say, I looked upwards and what I saw made my heart stopping, over me stood a giant cover of metal, I looked behind me only to see Scootaloo with some kind of Weapon, and an migcfilled aura floated around her, how was that possible, anyways , Pipsqueak, with a giant sword, he was suprisingly too in an anthromorphic state, Applebloom stood there with an wooden hammer, and Dinky stood next to them, holding something in her hand, I squinted my eyes and whatched closer, it was a cross, a Black Cross framed with Gold which shone in a faint glimmer, where do i have see this .

Flashback:

"What, the Core is still not complete!" Rarity asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, there are still two things missing, the Fragment of Love, looks like a gold-framed black cross, with an heart carved inside the black cross, the other thing which is still missing is the Light of Purity!" Kuronema said.

Flashback end:

"Dinky!" I shouted , caughing her attention, I winked them towards me, and they all came to me.

"What is it twillight!" Applebloom asked.

"First of thanks for the rescue, second, Dinky, where do you have this cross from?" I asked her.

"Uhmm , the one piece of it I have become from Mommy the day of my third Birthday, Mommy forgot to buy me a present, so she searched in her old yewel chest for something, and she found this, she said that it must be once a full cross and that someone nice must have the other piece, and so was it, Dalu had the other piece, she gave it to me, in the Prison cell!" Dinky said, and I looked at it, it was like Kuronema has said.

"The Fragment of Love, but of course, you and Dalu, you are the Bearers of this fragment, for whom else does love both, Ditzy and Lumena more then you two, Beside of Jacky and Tenebra no one knows how to truly love them, but no one can understand the true love of an born Daughter and a Blood and Soulsister, it is something special, unreachable, magically and unique!" I whispered.

"Love, is the strongest magic beside of Hatred, but it is always stronger than hatred!" I said.

"Dinky, you need to give you Mother and Dalu this fragment, of her angelscore, without it they are dead, you need to give it to her, no matter what, have you understand, I will give you backup, are you with me guys!" I asked and they all cheered.

"Alright lets go!" I yelled and so we launched for Lumena and Dalu, always having Dinky behind us, while firing and slicing or slaying the tentacles out of our way.

Meanwhile with Dalu and Lumena/Ditzy, Dalu´s Pov:

"Aaargh!" I heard a scream, I looked next to me, and saw how my sister lay on the ground.

"Lumena!" I screamed and rushed over to her, diving and jumping over and under the attacks of the tentacles.

"Are you allright?" I asked as I reached her, helping her up.

"She is so strong, she must have a giant amount of souls inside of her!" I heard her saying.

"You and your big mouth, we should have taking the offer of our folks souls to use them to destroy Iris!" I shouted at her, crying and somehow outraged.

"No, if we would have done this, we would not being any better than Iris!" She said and I slapped her hard, the slap was audible like I had done it through a microphone.

"Stop doing all the nonsense-thinking, it´s not about ethic and moral anymore, its called surviving or dying, we cant have that all the other are dying, if the Elements of harmony are dying, we can forget our mission, and it can last Celestia knows how long until the next Elements are born, but then it will be too late, Jacky gives us not long anymore, only at least two and a half month before D-Day, if we don't manage to build the prison new then Nestrell will be able to escaped, do you want that?" I asked her, and she looked at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"No I don't want that!" She said.

"Do you want little Dinky to raise in a world of hatred , and war, do you want her to someday die on a battlefield!" I asked her.

"No no, no!" She cried , her eyes burried in her hands, I hold her in my arms.

"Then stand up and fight, fight with all you have even when it is unethically and immoral, its been not for nothing called `the end justifies the means´, sometimes you do and sacrifice things to prevent greater evils, that's what we are and what we always do, we are the Fallen Angels of Equestria and as such we have a Duty to save this world with all we have, no matter what, we are born for only that reason, to defend and to save, all our mens, Folks, towns and these worlds!"

"I guess you are right!" She said weakly.

"I am right, its time that you finally accept it, I am you, and you are me, we are one and the same not matter what, but if it caalms you, then I will take this burden of sacrificing these souls, but I cant do it alone, I need your help I can use a spell to get ourselfs back together as once for a moment but I have no guarantee that it will last long, unless we don't do the ritual, we will never be able to truly coming back together, we must come back together or else things will get even more complicated!" I shouted and helped her up.

"Alright, then let´s do it!" She said with a new glimmer and a glance of pure hope in her eyes.

"Quae fuerant ad tempus merge in totum non protinus inferre dolorem animi fusionem, sed ad hoc onus erue eos qui salvantur. (The time has come to merge into what was once a whole, instantaneous fusion of our souls only bring pain, but we take this burden on us to rescue those who are to be saved.)!" we both spoke the holy runes.

"Animas merger (Soul Fusion)!" We both shouted out and we began to merge, our bodies began to form one, our souls began to adjust themselves inside of us, having now three souls inside.

"Hello Ditzy!" I siad to my other soulpiece, the real mother of Little Dinky.

"Hey Dalu, how is it!" She asked me cheerfully.

"I´m fine as much as I can be in this situation, hey you have a cute and fine little daughter!" I said to her.

She smiled.

"I thank you, she is really a little sweetheart!" she said to me and I smiled, but then again I got rushede with sorrow.

"KI wished I knew what has happened with my little girls!" I mumbled but they heard and felt it anyways.

"You have daughters?" Lumena asked me.

"Yes, Two, I lost them the day Iris found out I needed to get them in a safe place or else they would have killed, so I abadonend them in a safe house, their father has been killed a few hours before it all happened, after Iris got me in her claws, she threw me inside of the prison, since then I havent seen Astralia and Aurora!"

"Wait so you are saying that, Aurora and Astralia are you daughters!" They both exclaimed.

"Uhmm yes, wait, do you know them, do you know where they are!" I asked, with tears in my eyes.

"Yes, actually, you just saw them earlier!" They said and I needed to think about.

"Earlier, when earlier?" I asked dumbfounded.

"They where the two, who offered us the posibility to use the souls of light, the two Angelpegasi mares, the one with the Blonde and the one with the Black and Purple hair!" They said and I looked like I felt myself, they where there, they were there and I didn't even recongnized them.

"Gosh I am such a bad mother I don't even recognize my own Daughters!" I cried.

"There there, its not your fault, how could you recognize them, you have been emprisoned for 23 years in an dark Prisoncell, its only natural to forget about the aurasignature of them!" Lumena said.

"In all these years I always asked myself what would have happned if I would have brought them away from here, if I didn't were going back to save our folk, would I have been able to live with them, raise them, but for what for a price, sacrificing thousands of live for two, or was it better they never knew me and I could at least save the souls of thousands from the damnation as far as I could, in the end it doesent matter, there have been plenty of souls damned into hell because I was too weak to stop iris!" I cried they put a hand and a wing over my back.

"No need to cry we are here, we now will help you turning things right again!" Ditzy said and she took me in her arms, she was warm, warmer then everything I ever had felt before.

"Sisters, c-can you ever forgive me!" I asked fearfully.

"Sister, there is nothing to forgive, you have done everything you could words can´t describe of what you have making through, Mirrorlight, ourselves, your daughters, our folk and our land, everything you had lost and you were thrown in a dar cell, a grave so alike, for over two decades, there is never anything we could blame you for, for what we don´t blame ourselves" Both of them said in unison and I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I am so glad I have you back, dear sisters!" I said as I raised my head.

"Iris will pay for what she did, for our land, our Peoples, for Mirrorlights and all those innocent killed damned and used beings, IN THE NAME OF THE LIGHT!" We shouted as we rised up again, we were ready, the Spear of Purity and the Sword of Forgiveness in our hands.

"Aurora, Astralia, we are ready to take this burden on ourselves!" "We shouted and in a mighty flash all of them have gathered around us.

"We are sorry for what we said earlier we are now ready to take your offer, if that is what you all want!" We asked them all , and they all nodded and cheered and we smiled.

"May i?" I asked, and the other two shifted to let me go in front.

"Aurora, Astralia, its me, Dark Lumena, the right one!" I said getting their attentions, that's when their eyes wided.

"You, it was your voice we heard last night!" Aurora stated.

"Yes, I am so sorry I havent recognized you before, I am sos orry for so many things, I swear when all of this is finish, I will tell you anything about the day you were born and about me, okay?" I asked and they nodded, I hugged them and it was as if I hold my babies again, their coat was still similar of when they were infants.

"I have missed you so much!" I siad as I nuddged inside their embrace.

"We too, I guess, I think little we knew there was always something we missed everyday, but we didn't could lay a finger on what!" Astralia said.

"I never give up on loving and thinking of you, while I sat in this cell!" I told them.

"We know, but we bvetter now fight or else we are soon birds food!" We all laughed heartfully but its what they said, we were ready.

"Bring it on, how does this ritual go!" We asked and they explained to us, it was a singsong made of two different languages, It was Equestrian, and the old Language of our Land, Ange-lusian, they all need to sit in a circle, connecting their hoofs and sing this song , while we stand in the middle, being held by two living beings of light, which are connected by an hoof of the last soul, from each side one.

"Well then lets go, Floraya , Venturios, we need some back up, you guys too!" I shouted over to The Elements of Harmony, Shield Shine and Sword Shine.

"Alright, lets begin the Ritual, for the ultimate light!"

"**May we all fly like eagles,  
Flying so high,  
Circling the universe,  
On wings of pure light. **

**We are brothers and sisters,  
Children of the light,  
Here to make a better world,  
For everyone's delight. **

I saw how the shining aura of the souls began to shine, and ever so often a soul vanished, while I felt myself getting powered up by the high amount of life force and lightsouls. It pained my heart to know that they all were going that far just because of us, but I was in the same moment gratefull for all their help.

_**Chorus:**_**  
Oh-wich-i-chi-o- **

**Oh-wich-i-chi-o-  
Oh-ee-hi-o  
Oh-ee-hi-o  
Oh-wich-i-chi-o-  
Oh-wich-i-chi-o-  
Oh-ee-hi-o  
Oh-ee-hi-o **

**May we all love each other,  
Each other as one,  
Love will heal our mother earth,  
Its only just begun. **

**May we all grow together,  
Together as one,  
This is the new age now,  
The time has just begun. **

_**Chorus:**_**  
Oh-wich-i-chi-o- **

**Oh-wich-i-chi-o-  
Oh-ee-hi-o  
Oh-ee-hi-o  
Oh-wich-i-chi-o-  
Oh-wich-i-chi-o-  
Oh-ee-hi-o  
Oh-ee-hi-o **

**Where we sit is holy,  
Sacred is the ground,  
The forest, mountain, river,  
Listen to the sound.**

**May we all be one family,  
Open and true,  
Clear with each other,  
I and I and you. **

More and More souls vanished, and the more of them went away, the more powerfull I felt I felt like something somewhere began to rise and to move towards me, no, towards us, something strong mighty and good.

"Do you feel it too , Sisters?!" I asked them and they nodded.

"We do, and we are all waiting it!"

_**Chorus:  
Oh-wich-i-chi-o- **_

_**Oh-wich-i-chi-o-  
Oh-ee-hi-o  
Oh-ee-hi-o  
Oh-wich-i-chi-o-  
Oh-wich-i-chi-o-  
Oh-ee-hi-o  
Oh-ee-hi-o **_

**May we all sing together,  
Rejoicing in the sun,  
We are children of the Rainbow,  
Of the New Age begun. **

And with these words the last two souls vanished and I felt how my power had been rised in the hundredfold.

"may, we sing one or two verses two, too?" We asked and Astralia and Aurora nodded.

**You are my Mother, You are my Father  
You are my Lover, and my Friend.  
You are the Beginning, You are the Center.  
And You are beyond the earth, on which we have been sent. **

**And i love you so, You helped me to see  
To see You as Love, is to see you all as me  
For i'm in you and you all are in me.**

**Mortal and Immortal** **are but one  
Paths for many that lead to just one.**

With these last words we hugged both of them and stood up, ready to fight, the feeling we had before became ever so stronger.

"The time has come Girls!" I siad to them and they were ready, as ready as I was, I could feel it, it comes closer, ever so closer, until it was right before me, a white core, a shining white core with wings.

"The Lasercore, the Dragoncore of Light!", I said as I stood there in awe, all of them looked at me in awe too.

"Wow it is beautifull!" I could here Rarity and Spike saying.

"Are you ready to use this which has us been given, from the People of Lumen, are you ready to save Equestria and Lumen from the destruction, Sisters?" I asked.

"Yes we are, use it!"

"Of course , for Lumen.

"FOR LUMEM AND IN THE NAME OF LIGHT!"

The core exploded in light, the force it held in iself was incredible I never felt anything similliar, so this was the force of the Dragoncores.

"Momy!" I heard it coming from my right, I looked towards the voice, and I saw how She stood there, Ditzy´s little love.

In front of the Dragon of Light, Lumoria, Dinky´s pov:

"Wow, she is beautifull!" I siad to myself, even as dragon she was, she was sparkling white, like millions of Stars together.

"The diamond starlight Dragon!" Twillight mumbled in awe, about what she saw, I saw a white dragon and an amulett of Gold on her neck, it was an sphere framed by angelwings and in the mittle, was .. a hole, where,…, where a cross should be, could it be?" I looked at my cross and now I finally understood what Twillight mumbled earlier, this belongs to mom and she need it, it was like an additional power up.

But how in the world shal I be able to go up their, she looked at me but she was out of reach, she was already in the air.

"Guys I need to get up to her!" I siad and I saw how Venturios stepped next to me.

"Neet a lift?" He asked and I nodded.

"Alright , when I say now you came runing towards me and jump when I say okay?" Venturios asked and I nodded.

"Yes, I am ready!" I siad, he walked a a few meters way from me, and took out his sphere.

"Do you Trust me?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Then come to me!" He shouted and I began running.

"come come, and now, Jump!" He said and I did as told I jumped , he caught me with my feet on the staff of his Spear, and he threw/ pushed me up in the air, towards mom.

"Momy!" I shouted out happily I was almost there as I felt something on my foot!", I looked down only to see something black being wrapped around my hoof, which suddenly began to drag me down, further away from mom.

"Momy,momy Help me!" I screamed as even more of those dark things wrapped around me and dragged me towards this giant black bird.

"No, please no, pleas I don't want to die, momy, momy please help me!" I screamed tears in my eyes, both from pain and sorrow, I havent managed to give momy the cross, the piece she needs to complete the Angelscore, whatever that is.

Mom tried to get towards me, but she always got thrown back by the Bird, this ugly creature, with the multiple red eyes.

"Momy, please give up, don't push yourselves, give up!" I begged as the Bird began to shoot his black beams on Mom, I don't wan to see that I don't want to fell her being hur and injured because of me.

"M-mo-mo-mom-mom-momy-Momy!" I shouted, and then suddenly she got hit frontal from a black bem.

"MOMYYYYYY!" I screamed my lungs out, wishing it to end, to stop the bird from hurting her, I wanted to end all of this, I wanted to blame someone but I could only blame myself. If I hadn´t jumped momy wouldn't got hit, I saw how she hung there in the air, only held by reflex, I wanted to help her, to be there for her, to show her how much I love her.

Suddenly I felt a pull, something pulled on me, I looked down to see the cross pulling in an attempt to go to momy, and I new exactly what was to do, I strugled inside of the black things, trying to get myself free from it, the more I wiggled, the more heat I felt radiating from the cross, I was on the end of my force, the only thing I could do was grab the cross and hope for a wonder.

And it came in a mighty flash, I felt how i got consumed in white, the roots or whatever, falled off me and let me go, I suddenly floated in the air held by nothing but the light in my hoofs. I looked around and I wasn't just in the air anymore no I was in some kind of Hall, there where the Lightdove, Miss Kuronema and Grandma Brightlight

"Do you love your mother!" Miss Kuronema asked.

"Yes I do, I love her more than everything, and I don't want her to get hurt, I want her to be happy I don't care what she is , or what she will become as long as she is safe and happy!"

"So be it, Bearer of the fragment of light, I looked in your heart and I saw so much love inside, so much love like I never saw before, you love your mother over everything and you also love your friends with all you have, so we shall bring this last piece to its rightfull owner not?" She asked and I nodded.

Grandma Stepped a few meters away infront of me.

"Bearer the fragment of Love, step forward and tell me what you see in the here kneeling, is she worth to bear the name, Element of Light, do you think she should get the Fragment of Love?" I saw how momy , in her dragonform and It all depended now on me.

"Yes she deserve it, for is she the best women in my life, she loves me and I love her, never we had a secret from each other, never she told me to stop playing and do homework, she always helped me when I was I need of some help, she tried everything to make my day as wonderfull as it could be. It wasn´t always easy, but it were the best of my years I ever had , and I would change it if I can, not in the slightest, I can happily say, yes she deserve it, for is she my Number one!" I said.

Suddenly the Cross floated infront of me, I saw how momy lifted her head, her eyes full of sorrow and pain but also of trust, love andhappy ness, I stepped towards her and layed my head on her muscular dragonshoulder, even when she was huge, she was gentle too, she lifted me up towards her mussle and kissed me, I embraced her , and then I took the cross off, ripped it from the chain and added it in the hole to the amulett on her neck. The Amulett shone in a bright light.

"Its time to go Dinky, we shall her now be until she is done with iris okay!" Kuronema asked and I nodded.

"See you down there momy" I said and she nodded, the core began too to activate her force, she shone brighter than ever before. And she became even bigger and much more giantic.

"Momy!" I shouted after her, she turned and looked at me, questioning.

"Mowing them down!" I yeled and did a little shadowboxing.

She made a noise, which I assume as an amused laughter, but she still nodded.

Diamond Starlight Dragon Vs Black Shadow Phoenix , Di-Dalu-Lu Vs Legion Iris, Lumoria , Di-Dalu-Lu´s pov:

We were stronger than before I could feel it, and Iris too I guess she backed away.

"Girls lets finish her off with a mighty Asskick back to oblivion!" I ( Ditzy) shouted.

"Of course!" Dalu said.

"And with Gusto!" Lu stated out.

"Well then here we go!"( Lumena)

"Yeah"(Ditzy)

Alright!" (Dalu)

Dragon Blaster, Lightspeed Canon, Nighty Moonshine Beam!" We yelled each attack hit the target full until it began to fall, but we were not done.

"This time you don't get a second chance!" ( Girls)

"Ready for the final Strike!"( Ditzy)

"Ready as I am!" ( Lumena)

"And you still ask"( Dalu )

" Atomic Dragon Lightning Shell" We yelled as our dragon body, began to spray sparks of electricity, using the tension in the air and the floating molecules.

"Dragonforce Unleashed!" We yelled in unison as we crashed right through Iris, every inch of our body covered in ripping electricity, the souls litteraly got blown away, all those dark souls are already out of their hatred, all they need now is redemption.

"Purification of Soul, White Dragon of salvation!" We yelled as we raced again through Iris but this time we absorbed all the souls on our way through her.

"Arrgggghhh, noooooooooooo!" We could hear Iris voice as we crashed right into her, throwing her out of the soul corpse, while absorbing and cleaning all those souls for an Court in the Hall of Justice of the Astral World.

"Sisters our dragonforce is soon on its limit!" (Dalu)

"We know!" ( Ditzy/Lumena)

"A Little bit further, we need to take all the souls into the Purification!" (Lumena)

The dragon, snaked around the corpse squeezing it tight, bruning all the black souls, cleaned them and send them in the court hall.

"A bit thighter, burn them to the core!" (Dalu)

We managed to burn them all, all their screams, all those screams of lonely souls full of hatred getting cleaned or burned, only the souls which had been unrightful damned are going into the Waiting room of the Hall of justice,l all the others going towards hell or are burned into Oblivion.

"Hayah!" We yelled as the last soul has been catched, the only thing to defeat now is Iris.

"The Time is over!" (Dalu)

"Yes I guess, so it was but an awesome feeling to be together again, even in a state like this!"( Ditzy /Lumena)

We sat ourselves on the ground, while the dragonforce fainted until it was all gone, and there we stood, the time we had spent together in one body has been good for us, but now we had another task to do, and for this three persons where good enough I guess. (Ditzy)

"You look good sister!" Dalu stated as we stood there infront of an struggling Iris, and indeed , Sister Lu looked quiet cute, she had an Dark blue Dress with Pink mixed in it, here coat was snowwhite, her Eyes ocean blue, an blue Hairribbon and a cross around her neck, over her head floated a bright Gold shimering Hailo, all in all she looked like I always had imagined.

"You too Dalu!" She said , I looked at my sister and I must admit she looked good too, not really cute more punky but good too, she had a scarlet red Dress on with Black attachments, her eyes were Scarlet Red, her coat was from a darker shade of gray, darker than mine, her headband was Black and Red stripped with an white skull on it, around her neck she wore an spike neckband and a necklace with an silver tiny padlock, quite IN in the Punkscene as much as I knew, I honestly always looked out to ge Dinky away from such folk but if my sister had a faible for it I cant say anything, anyway, her eyes where what made feared me thought, it looked like there were lines bruned under it into the coat, looking like smudged Mascara.

"Was this Iris!" I asked as I stepped closer to her concernly inspecting her eyes, though they were not dmaged, I can tell that it must have hurt like hell.

"Yes that was her!" Dalu said in anger, the Black hailo over her head pulsated wild .

" Well me, I look quite the same as always!" I stated out flatly.(Ditzy)

"But this makes you even more beautiful than us, because you are natural, a woman fit for the roll of a loving mother , just like we all want to be, I have now a cute little foal inside of me, and Dalu also need to know how it is to be a mother, but you ditzy, you know how it is, you have raise Dinky all by yourself and she Is one of the cutest little fillys I ever saw in my life!" Lumena said.

"Look at what you are wearing, it is fit for an loving mother as you are!" Dalu said and I looked at myself, I was still a bit wall eyed but it became even better, I felt like my vision started to get straight, I looked down at me, I wore a bright blue dress in the same kind as my sisters, with dark blue attachments, in my head I wore an bright blue headband with an saphir in shape of an diamond on it, around my neck I wore an golden necklace with an Saphire on it.

"Wow, you are right I still look beautifull!" I admitted and we shared a laugh.

A Shuffel infront of us let us being aware of the reality again, infront of us iris managed after a few struggling to stand up, she looked at us huffing, panting eagerly, blood flowed over almost every inch of her body.

"I- am, n-not d-d-done yet!" She said as she stepped forward.

"Girls are you ready to kick her ass!" I asked (Ditzy)

"You bet!" They said as Lumena took her sword out, and gave me the Spear, dalu holded something looking like a golden Bow and an Arrow.

"What in tarnation is that?"Lumena and I asked.

"It's the Arrow of Redemption, its for the dark souls so that they still have a chance to be reborn as a being without darkness in her heart!" Dalu said.

"Like Queen Equestria said, `When Light turns to darkness, you must turn Darkness to Light, in order to hold the balance, this is the lesson of Ying and Yang´!"

"Alright then lets do this!"

We walked up to Iris, which backed away with fear in her eyes.

"Where are you think you are going!" A voice said behind her, there Stood Pipsqueak, Scootaloo, Applebloom, Dinky and Twilight.

"You don't think you can get out of here without getting a mighty Asskick!" Auroras voice sounded from behind us, we saw how she and Astralia as well as the Shine Twins walked up on us.

"Don't forget all the pain and suffering you had us to let going through!" Fluttershy stated out angrily as she walked up with the Elements of Harmony.

"And the Foalnapping and emprisonement of Dinky and Dalu, don´t think we have forgot that!" Jackys Voice sounded as he stood there with his Sword of Vegeance on his side, together with the other Fallen Angels next to us.

"And we never gonna forget what you did to our folk and our land!" I heard a Voice I thought I will never hear again.

"Candlelight, but how is this possible!" We three asked in unison.

"Dunno, but I guess Queen Equestria gave us a second Chance, her Generosity is infinite!" Candlelight said while standing together with the whole Lands people next to us, over thousand of Angelpegasi standing in a circle around us.

" Lets finish her off, with the power of light!" The most of them screamed.

"Even when you destroy me, the darkness will never end, others will come, I was just the beginning!" She yelled out laughing insanely., she spread out her wings and tried to get away by flying, but it bad no use.

"lux spiralem ( Light Spiral)!" We all screamed and our force load up, it was the light of our soul, not magic or anything else, simply the love we held inside of our heart, and care for each other.

The Light flew in a Spiral around us, brighting up every heart with the shining force of the Holy Light.

It reached me and my Sisters as we hold us all by our hands, all of them, all our hearts have united to one Light.

„Lumen cordis infiniti puritate et veniam nobis, malum animae damnatorum orbe peccatis animos ad vindictam, animum tuum, et co accipere est, mundari et illuminet " We Three screamed up towards the Nightsky, as we consrtucted a lightsphere in our middle a giant force to destroy all evil.

"Light of the heart of the infinite purity and forgiveness hear us, Evil souls of the Damned World, for your sins, your spirit, is to be punish , Your soul, is to get cleaned and your heart, to be enlightened!" We All, every single one of us screamed up towards where Iris tried to escape, as the Light sphere exploded.

A giant Pole of light rised from the ground uptowards the heaven, engulfing Iris, and destroyed her body, cleaned her Black soul and send her devilish spirit into the black of nothingness.

Ditzy´s Pov:

"We did it!" Applebloom shouted out happily and all around us everypony lied in the arms of another, we as Sisters hugged each other tight.

"May your misdirected soul find finally peace and to experience the mercy of Queen Equestria and may your sins been forgiven, for that we see each other in another life." This was our last words towards her, as we saw how her soul floated up in the sky, in the embracement of Queen Equestria, after all also Iris was only an misdirected soul , which has been created and cursed by Nestrell to become what she was.

"May we ever be able to fully forgive her?" I asked.

"No, no one can fullyforgive someone not even Queen Equestria I guess, to held the Balance between Ying and Yang is to tolerated Both Sides, each souls has two sides, a White and a black side, its only our own decision to which side we go freely and which by force!"Lumena aswered me.

"Well , …., uhmm, what now?" I could hear many of them saying.

"I guess the time has come!" Lumena said.

"Yeah time to make this world back to what it was before!" Dalu nodded.

"Girls , what are you talking about!" I asked.

"Well we haven´t wished us anything from Queen Equestria in this Millenium, our one wish which we become granted every millenium is still aviable!" Dalu didn´t even needed to say anything more, I knew what she meant.

"This is a marvelous idea!" I shouted.

"And , uhm how are we going to do that!" I asked dumbfounded.

"With the help of Jacky and Faust!" They said.

"Well then , where do we do it!" I asked again.

"In the cathedrale of Light, the Highest Place in whole Equuis!" Jacky said as he walked up towards us.

"Hello girls, nice to see you three, hmm well which one wants an hug!" We litterally all flew in his arms.

"girls girls girls, calm down everyone gets a piece of me!" he stated before realizing what he just said.

"Oh umh, its not that way , I didn't meaned that!" He tried to get him out, but I liked my lips hungrily.

"Admit it Bro, you would damn like it!" Venturios snickered while passing us to walk towards Rainbow dash.

"Venturios!" Jacky screamed as we laughed hard, together we made our way up to the cathedrale of Light.

Standing infront of the Altar we kneeled infront of the two alincorns standing infront of us, Summoning a portal for Faust, it was an childplay to bring her over.

"Hello All of you, My name is Faust Icorn, I am the Medium and Soulvessel of Queen Equestria, I am hear to granting the hear kneeling Lumena, Ditzy, and Dark Lumena alias Dalu, with the force and the will of the queen , their wish, may it be anything, will come true, but Queen Equestria takes no responsibility of the consequences, to make this clear, well then, Shall we begin?" She asked us three and all the ponies around who nodded.

"Jacky if you would be so kind!" She asked my future Husband.

"Sure well then here we go!" Jacky said as he stepped infront of us, turned around and kneeled inforn of Faust, so did we all, evry single pony kneeled infront of Faust icorn, the Medium of Queen Equestria, it was Dead-silent, as Jacky began to speak in the old Holy Language.

Salve sancta Regina,  
Mater Misericordiae,  
nostra vita dulcedinem,  
spes nostra, salve.  
Ad te clamamus filiis cruciari Lumena  
Ad te suspiramus, gementes et flentes  
in hac lacrimarum valle.  
Eia ergo, illos  
tuos misericordes oculos ad nos

_(Hail, Holy Queen,  
Mother of Mercy,  
our life, our sweetness,  
our hope, hail.  
To thee do we cry, poor tormented children of Lumena  
To thee we sigh, mourning and weeping  
in this valley of tears.  
Turn then, most gracious advocate,  
thine eyes of mercy to us)__  
_

I felt how a gentle warmth, spread over my body, I saw the shine of her Arrival on the floor, I wanted to see her gracefull appearance and her beauty but I remained still.

"Liberi mei nasci volui, vos vero illud videre bonos omnes (My children please arise, it's so good to see you all again, all of you!)" The Most gentle and beautifullest voice in the world ever audible, has spoken and we obbeyed withing a nano second.

"Ave Equestria , gratia plena, Dominus tecum sancti virtute;  
Benedicta tu inter angelos  
et benedictus fructus ventris tui viribus elementaribus.  
Equestria sancta Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus  
Nunc et in hora mortis nostrae.  
Amen."

(Hail Equestria, full of grace, The holy Force is with thee;

Blessed art thou among angels

and blessed is the fruit of thy force, the elements.

Holy Equestria, Mother of Gods, pray for us sinners

now and at the hour of our death.

Amen.)

We all spoke our hail to her.

"Gratias tibi, quia vocasti me meorum mille redimere voluerit voluntatem, quia non est illi fides ad vos dicite quid vis tibi tres libero velit, sed ne obliviscaris tres votis oportet aequare ordinem ad completam cupiditatem gigni." (I thank you, my children, you called me because you want to redeem a Millennium-wish, is not it, it is my honor to fulfill you this one, say to me what you desire, you have three wishes free, but do not forget, the three wishes must match in order for a complete desire arises) The Queen spoke to us through Faust, as we looked at her.

"Lumena, velim te videre velle sed num quid vis tibi?" (Lumena, your wish i like to fulfill you, but you know what to do you wish you canst?)

"Immo o cara et veneranda mater desiderat resurrectionem cultus, haec patria tolerandum tantum damnum quod dolet animus ira ut ita ego requiram, ut impleret desiderium salutis patriae hoc volo te servus tuus desiderio!" (Yes, O thou most precious and venerated mother, my desire is the resurrection of our culture, this country has tolerated so much damage, that it hurt and angered my heart to see it so, I'm asking you to fulfill me the desire for a cure for the country , this is my wish for you, the desire of your faithful servant). Lumena told towards Queen Equestrias spirit.

"Fiat, ferre possum velle, quod non longe est statim apparebit omne novum lumen." (So be it, I can tolerate your wish, it will not take long, and once everything which has been set, will appear in a new light). Queen Equestria said to her.

" Gratias ago tibi, vestra sancta Majestatem!" (Thank you, your sacred Majesty), Lumena stepped back in the order, while the Queen picked Dalu to cast her wish.

"Dalu, velim te videre velle sed num quid vis tibi?" ( Dalu, your wish i like to fulfill you, but you know what to do you wish you canst?)

"Ita et vos o pretiosissima matrem, Desiderium animae damnatorum omnium resurrectionem male regionis damnati sunt laesus inique volo lumens est populi omnium peccatorum remissionem!" (Yes, oh you my most precious and most honored mother, my desire which has been the resurrection of all the wrongly damned souls of that country, they were wronged and they were condemned unjustly, my wish is the forgiveness of all sins of the people of Lumen.) Dalu asked with all the respect she has in her heart.

"Fiat, his innocentibus et adducam nascantur animi desiderio, quasi sit!" (So be it, I will fulfill your desire for the souls of these innocent beings are born again, as it should be) Queen equestria Spoke, through Faust she spread her arms as a bright spehere appeared in the middle of her hands, and flames shooted out, there where the Flames meeted the Ground new Ponies rised out of th Llight, I even could see my former parents, out of the memories of Lumena.

" Gratias ago tibi, vestra sancta Majestatem!" (Thank you, your sacred Majesty), Dalu said as she too stepped back, leaving me in front, man was I nervous, I can tell you guys.

"Ditzy, velim te videre velle sed num quid vis tibi?" ( Ditzy, your wish i like to fulfill you, but you know what to do you wish you canst?), Our mighty Queen asked me as I stepped shily forward.

"Etiam, vos dilectissimi mater ad revera desiderium tam diu cum aliis meis sororibus non solum autem mihi in populum peculiarem, sponsus amicorum, aliquid commune omnibus, omnes diligunt diligamus invicem aliis dilacerare voluisse nos videbar mihi in omnia solus ego, sed usque peccavimus, exspectatio me per duo, duo quaedam fragmenta sola anima tres homines et tria signa nobis distare, quod illud unum ad signum, quod cito nobis lucem!" (Yes, you my beloved mother, my desire is after such a long time again to really be together with my sisters, not only for me specific but for my people, my friends and my fiance, we all have something in common, we all love each other and we love others, but we were never meant to tear apart, I thought that I had my whole life alone, by myself, but I was wrong all the way, there waiting for me two more essentially, two more fragments of a lonely soul, three beings, three signs , so different we are, make it back to being a single symbol, swift as the light from which we are.) I prayed to her.

"Sed ego occurram velle debeant, consectetur supplicium sumendum in anima, si desperet, si ploras, si ridere felices, omnes simul una per experieris discursibus ignem Officium, in quod mendacium et abscondi me in finem et non timebunt fatum manet, sed adhuc liberi arbitrii, auderesne?" ("I'll fullfill you your wish but be warned, consequences must be taken into your souls torment ,if you despair ,if you cry, if you shall laugh and be happy, all together, you will experience together through ups and downs, in the end what lie will also remain hidden from me, but have no fear, your destiny awaits you, but you still are free to decide, would you dare? " The queen asked and I looked at my Sisters and hey nodded eagerly, they were ready , and I was too.

"Etiam, tandem animum ferre audebit!" (Yes, we will dare, to that our souls are finally tolerate mutually) the three of us stated.

"Tunc ita fiat, lumina Iunctus, est unum de terni, sed mos adepto a novus vetus reliquias, facere totum iterum, quod fuerat quondam ut totum videtur!"

(Then so be it, the lights United, is one of threes, but will get a new old remains, make whole again what seems was once to be a whole)

And so the three of us floated up towards her, each one of us in an separate Lightsphere.

"Momy!" I heard it coming , I turned towards the voice.

"Momy, always remember, I love all of you , and I will always love you regardless of what you become!" Dinky shouted and now I finally saw it, this was what I had dreamed.

"It´s not gonna hurt honey, you will feel new born after it!" Jacky said to me, Standing next to Astralia and Aurora with dinky on his arm.

"Mistress, have no fear" Kuronema said towards us and I saw how the others two smiled, as we floated into each other making our spheres to one single.

"Momy, hold on strong!" Aurora and Astralia cheered.

"Have no fear Ditzy, Lumena, Dalu, you all!" The Fallen Angels and the Elements of Harmony shouted and I cried, now I knew what this dream has meant.

"I will wait on the other side, my Daughters, my friends, My siblings, my Folk, My Family!" I shouted as suddenly bright light Blinded me.

Then it was black.

"My Child wake Up!" I heard Fausts Voice.

"Nnng, just a few minutes more, Momy!" I said not recognizing the voice before, that's when I heard the cheers.

"She did it, yay, yuuucheeee, yeeeeeeeeehhhaaaaaaa!" All of them made such an infernalistic noise that I groaned and pulled the pillow over the head,…., wait, I, Head, Pillow, better said, One Pillow.

I jerked my eyes up and squinted them as the bright light of an bright day pierced my eyes, slowly I opened them , and what I saw amazed me, I was back there, I was one, one soul in one Body, nothing remembered anymore of me being separated into one being, only my own memories.

"Man that screams after a party!" I said as I stood up, I regocnized that I was taller than before, maybe now as tall as Jacky and venturios.

I took a step forward but found it extremly difficult.

"How long have I slept!" I asked myself.

"Two days through!" Came the answer behind me, I looked only to see my three beloved daughters.

"Dinky, Aurora, Astralia, its so nice to see you up so early!" I said and they smiled and laughed, then pulled me outside, I was dressed in an White tunica with a blue belt , it was a bit bigger than I remembered.

"But mom, we are in the afternoon!" they said as I saw what they meant, I looked around and I think I never saw any more beautifuller landscape than this one, over mountains I could see the ocean, I stood infront of a giant villa up on a ill over which I could look over the whole island.

"Welcome back honey!" I heard Jacky´s Voice.

"Hey honeybear, how is it?" I asked.

"Wellthe land has been reawaken, all the souls and Angelpegasi have returned , and as you can see , you are back to yourself again, but now the only question is on how to call you, shall I call you now, Ditzy, Dalu or Lumena, you can choose?"

I thought about it, and I smiled as I knew which name to take, a name whci fit for all three of us.

"Call me, Derpy Hooves!"

**End of Part 1 of Book 1**

**Ending Song: Dragonforce, Seasons (Acoustic version).**

**I'm searching through emptiness  
And try to forget as in vain  
The light of the dark setting sun  
Will bring my sadness to an end**

Voices cry out through the fear and the dark  
As we wait for our lives to be better  
The worlds are dying in the night  
The winter lasts for ever  
The seasons pass and sunlight will shine on my life again  
So let the past... now burnt out in flames

Locked in a prison  
In a world of living fear  
On the edge of my destruction marching on  
Still suffer in darkness  
With the dreams of life, my meant to be  
As I lie awake and curse the rising sun

Sadness inside from the truth that she hides  
And is pain in my heart for no reason  
The worlds are dying in the night  
The winter lasts for ever  
The seasons pass and sunlight will shine on my life again  
So let the past, now burnt out in flames

Voices cry out through the fear and the dark  
As we wait for our lives to be better  
The worlds are dying in the night  
The winter lasts for ever  
The seasons pass and sunlight will shine on my life again  
So leave the past behind

The dark clouds are fading from my mind  
No pain will last forever  
The seasons pass and sunlight will shine on my life again  
So let the past now burnt out in flames  
Burnt out in flames

Formularbeginn

Formularende


	21. Partyrocking, the Vow of the wind

Derpy Hooves and The Elements of Equestria Part 2: The Show must go on!

**A/N: Hello my Loyaly Reader, we have done it, the First part lies behind us and I can gladly say it was an awesome end, well at least forf me, yoou know guys I want to hear some of your thoughts and yes I know there are maybe still grammar mistakes inside, anyways, today I write you a semi Clop chapter, first we will see some cute Youngster Love of our few young Love birds, we see what comes out if you have a competition for the heart of a stallion, and we will see the wild desire of a few mares and Stallions, some Colt X Filly, Stallion X Mare, all in all, Love ,Sex and Secrets, if you rather want not to read no problem, but you may accidently miss something, logically this book starts where the last book ends, so we are at evening the same day , on which Derpy Hooves reawoken as a complete Element of Symphony, Not Dalu, Not Ditzy nor Lumena, from now on , she is just called Derpy Hooves, well no more words here we go.**

**Chapter 21: Campfire concert, Songs in the night at an Evening for the love, Good night, Sleep tight, Young Lovers, Dark Stories, the Thing called Love, Buck me if you can, Nighty Naughty Lovegames, The Truth about the Alincorn Amulett.**

On Lumen, Ponsgard, Royal Palace of the Queen of Light, in the Backyard on the Beach, Pipsqueak´s Pov:

Finally things were back to order at Lumen again, the light has finally being restored so also the Light shield, in the early afternoon,Ponies, began to get back to the business they had broke up with 28 years ago, the Market opened again, old restaurants have been reopened, old bands celebrated their comebacks, all in all, the life on Lumen began and continued again and now , in the evening we had all gathered together for a giant Campfire on the Beach, behind the royal Palace of the Queen of Light, which we need to call from now on Derpy, so not Lady Doo but Lady Hooves, well if she likes this name more than her old but I can understand her, so it will get no favorism of any of her former soulpieces, and old frieds can call her the name she had almost all the time in Ponyvile, the only one who acually have problems with this decision are her own Siblings, most of them only know her under the name , Lumena, and Jacky, well he hates to call her Derpy, in his eyes, and to be honest in mine too, it is actually rather impolite and offending to call her Derpy, for whom she is after all the Queen and the Element of Light, but like I said , if she likes to be so called, anyway, the campfire was fully in action and we had a good time, sometime in the early evening someone brought a guitar, another a few bongo drums, and soon a heated battle for the best Campfire and Love songs has been started, the next to go was Fluttershy.

Fluttershy´s Pov:

"Well, uhm, I-I dedicate this Song to a few of my dear friends, I hope you like it!" I said fearfully, logically I knew I need to go through too, but it was always a new challenge for me to sing before so many People , and standing on a stage is even more embarassing, I almost could hear their laughs, Fluttershy, Flutter,….,NO, no this is not the Flyerscamp in Cloudville, I am not that weak mare anymore, I am strong, I am a strong Pegasus who is able to defend who she loves, and to sing for a few thousand people is a childplay against fighting against one of the Elments of Chaos.

"Haaah" I took a deep breath as Jacky´s rhythm began, when he began to play the guitar.

**(Black veil Brides- Saviour, edit.)**

**I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark,  
but now I know my wounds are sewn,  
because of who you are. ( Dedicated to Floraya)  
I will take this burden on and become the holy one,  
but remember I was once normal  
and I'm bound to sing this song. (d.d. to Derpy)**

**So hear my voice remind you not to bleed.  
I am here  
a saviour.  
Will be there,  
when you are feeling alone, ohh  
a saviour  
for all that you do.  
So live freely without their harm ( d.d. to All of them)**

While I sang, I looked to them, with all the love I could, to signale them, hey its about you.

**So here I write my lullaby to all the lonely ones. (d.d. to Venturios)  
Remember as you learn to try to be the one you love. (d.d. to Pipsqueak)  
So I can take this pen and teach you how to live. (d.d. to Rarity)  
What is left unsaid, the greatest gift I give. (d.d. to Jacky)**

**So hear my voice remind you not to bleed.  
I am here  
a saviour.  
Will be there,  
when you are feeling alone, ohh  
a saviour  
for all that you do  
so live freely without their harm.**

**When I hear your cries  
praying for love. (d.d. to Pinkie)  
I will be there!  
I will always be there! ( Myself) (2x)**

"Whoooohooooooo!" They all cheered and I smiled shily, I didn't knew they found it that good.

"Well umm if you like I can also do another song, if you like!" I asked shily, and they chereed me on to do so, I smiled, as I saw how Pinkie smiled and waved with one giant Thumb-up hand,Celestia knows where she brought this up, and that's what I love so on her, to surprise me always whenever I really needed it, she came to cheer me up.

**Black Veil Brides, Ritual:**

**Praying for what your heart brings  
Thoughts of escape and bloodshot eyes  
You're barely sleeping, no longer dreaming  
Now what you do to feel alive?**

Rise up and celebrate your life  
We're not alone in our ritual  
Sing for what you feel inside  
Becoming one with our ritual

I Love the Songs of the Black Veil Mares, whenever I felt down in my Live, they cheered me up with their songs, actually it was Pinkie who brought me on it, two Years ago, after a sleep over she accidently let her CD over me, I was curious about what she likes for music, so I put it in the Stereo, wich I got from Pinkie, for my 24th Birthday, Two days before the sleepover, before I didn´t listen to any music, in fact I never even used anykind of musicplayer, but since this day I began to listen more to music and I even began to go on some concerts, when Pinkie asked me, after she found out that I like them too, it made me even liking her more.****

Singing songs of the old days  
Try to remember what's gone by  
Stronger in new ways, don't care what they say  
This is your life, it's time to rejoice

Rise up and celebrate your life  
We're not alone in our ritual  
Sing for what you feel inside  
Becoming one with our ritual

I sung with all my heart, even louder than I ever did before, I wanted to shout out my love for this music and this band, and it worked the Peoples laughed and danced all around , they cheered me on happily and the happier they were, the more I could see Pinkies smile , wich I love so much, growing, the thumb up shacked violently.****

Our destiny is what we learned  
Together wanting something more  
Their misery and demons burn  
A feeling that's worth fighting for

Rise up and celebrate your life  
We're not alone in our ritual  
Sing for what you feel inside  
Becoming one with our ritual

Rise up and celebrate your life  
We're not alone in our ritual  
Sing for what you feel inside  
Becoming one with our ritual  
Becoming one with our ritual

"Thank you, I loved to sing for you, lets see who is the lucky next!" I said as I grabbed some random paper out of the hat on the stage.

"Oh, uhm, well, Pinkie Pie if I may ask, would you come up here on the stage , we have a Duett together!" I shouted and they all clapped and cheered, while Pinkie jumped with a mighty jump up on stage, got this girl is such an adorable Mare, always there to break the Law of Physics.

"Yay!" I squeeled as I hugged her , she pecked my cheek and I blushed mighty.

"So what shall we sing, I would suggest, uhm,….,!" Pinkie whispered something in my ear and I smiled brightly , I just thought about the same.

"Cherrymane Ponson and Pia Fillyadora, And when the rain begins to fall!" I siad and the most of who knew about that song cheered, it was a rather new song.

**Pia Zadora and Jermaine Jackson, And when the Rain begins to fall.**

**Like the sand can seep right through your fingers so can all your days  
as those days go by you'll have me there to help you find ( Pinkie)  
the way I feel with you I know it's gotta last forever (Fluttershy)**

**And when the rain begins to fall you'll ride my rainbow in the sky  
and I will catch you if you fall you'll never have to ask me why  
and when the rain begins to fall I'll be the sunshine in your life  
you know that we can have it all and everything will be alright ( both)**

**Time goes by so fast you've got to have a dream to just hold on( Fluttershy )  
all my dreams of love began with the reality of you ( Pinkie)  
and I believe that all our dreams will last forever **

**And when the rain begins to fall you'll ride my rainbow in the sky  
and I will catch you if you fall you'll never have to ask me why  
and when the rain begins to fall I'll be the sunshine in your life  
you know that we can have it all and everything will be alright (Both)**

**Though the sun may hide we still can see the light ( Pinkie)  
that shines for you and me we'll be together all that we can be (Both)**

**And when the rain begins to fall you'll ride my rainbow in the sky  
and I will catch you if you fall you'll never have to ask me why  
and when the rain begins to fall I'll be the sunshine in your life  
you know that we can have it all and everything will be alright**

**And when the rain begins to fall you'll ride my rainbow in the sky  
and I will catch you if you fall you'll never have to ask me why  
and when the rain begins to fall I'll be the sunshine in your life  
you know that we can have it all and everything will be alright (Both)**

The Moment the Song ended, Pinkie flew in my arms and kissed me Passionately on the lips, we made out on the stage, totally forgetting about thousands of People watching us, but I just didn't cared that moment.

"Uhm, Girls!" Jacky asked as he walked up on stage.

"Yes!" We both said , before we suddenly recognized all the attention we got, we blushed stronger than a chilli can make you.

"Squeek!" I made and the crowd exploded in Cheers.

"Wow, well anyways the next one, lets see, oh , well that's quite nice, its you Jacky and Venturios!" Pinkie said.

"Really , cool, Yoh Bro, come on up here!" Jacky shouted and Venturios teleported through the wind up on the stage, logically not before Kissing Rainbow dash , they both are so adorable together.

"Yo bro, two songs, not?" Venturios asked.

"Sure, first, something for all you People who have fightet for this land, who have fighted to save what is worth fighting for, we can see your Wounds and Scars, even those who are under the shell, with this song we make it up to all of you, trying to make you all feeling a little better, You Heroes of Our Time, this is for the People of Lumen and all our friends and Families, this is for you!" Jacky shouted in his micro, as he played the rhythm of a song I knew by heart since it was one of Pinkies Favorite songs, thought she has some strange likes but I must say , behind all this loudness and the pounding drumbeats, it was a great song , really, and I was happy for it, it was a song from one of Pinkies other Love, the Speed Metal and the epicness of powerfull Voices, the Dragon roars inside , this was Dragonforce.

**Dragonforce, Heroes of our time ( also the Ending song of Book three)**

Jacky sat on the Keyboard, while Venturios played the guitar and sung, Derpy played also guitar, while Floraya hitted merciless on the drums, I guess they all learned to play like this a few years ago.

**Lost in the dream  
Finally it seems  
Emptiness and everlasting madness  
See the sadness go  
Watching as we know  
Blinded for our journey for the world**

**Soar for us  
The power in all of us  
So far beyond the blackened sky tonight  
Glorious  
Forevermore in us  
We are victorious  
And so will I**

**We'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow  
Until we ride towards a brighter day  
Silent tears we left behind still so far away  
Across the endless sands to the fields of our despair  
Here for all eternity we stand, yeah  
Rise above the universe tonight  
Starchaser**

**Fly towards the storm  
See the world reborn  
Feel the pain inside the voice of sorrow  
Cross the distant shores  
Find the open door  
Stand alone in judgement for tomorrow**

**Years of pain still haunts us all  
We saw the last sunrise  
Take me home in freedom for a lifetime  
Freedom for silence and the last tears we'll cry  
Still glorious this fight**

**United we stand and we'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow  
Until we ride towards a brighter day  
Silent tears we left behind still so far away  
Across the endless sands to the fields of our despair  
Here for all eternity we stand, yeah  
Rise above the universe tonight  
Starchaser**

The Play was so awesome as if it were played by Dragonforce itself, even the Sweet Draconical voice of Z.P. ,Zakantus Pierce, the Ex-Leadsinger of the Original, perfectly imitated by Venturios.

**Free from this world  
Here for the last time  
Oceans collide inside of us all  
The evil we are  
The phoenix will rise  
Freedom will rise once again**

**Save us tonight, the last hope for all of us  
Lightyears gone by, we're still holding on  
Save us tonight  
A star shines in all of us  
Far beyond our lives  
Still the glory lives on**

**And we'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow  
Until we ride towards a brighter day  
Silent tears we left behind still so far away  
Across the endless sands to the fields of our despair  
Here for all eternity we stand, yeah  
Rise above the universe tonight  
Starchaser  
Starchaser**

**Our kingdom come, we stand as one  
And we will live for always  
Evermore**

All of them stood together on the stage holding hands and bowed towards the crowd after the play ways done.

"And now a song which I really like for myself, it has been created by a few good friends of me, who sung it for me and my Flyergroup, here we go, we are the Soldiers of the Wasteland!" Venturios screamed as they Played indeed again a song of Dragonforce.

"And I asked them earlier that day and , they agreed , to show off a little, here are , the Stormhawks!" as soon as he said it was silent, and we could hearing some sound like a jetturbine, we looked up in the sky only to see a group of Pegasi flying towards us, with high speed.

"Lets get ready to greet them properly, here we go!" Venturios screamed as the Stuntshow began.

**Burning fires, burning lives  
On the long distant roads  
Through the lost mountains endless  
So far away from home!**

And suddenly the whole group of Fliers crashed downtowards us in perfect formation , before rushing over our heads, the wind blew my mane so much that it puffed up as if I suddenly wore Pinkies hair, I looked to her only to see herself with a lightly curled Hair, like my own used to be, we looked at each other and bursted out in laughs, the whole group turned some loopings before crashing down towards us, inches away from our heards they turned so sharply almost the same as when Rainbow Dash does her Sonic Rainbow move, it seemed that Venturios spoke with Jacky while playing the guitar blindly but still in the right rhythm, they seemed to come to an compromise, as Venturios runed off the edge of the stage jumping and flying over to Rainbow dash, he told her something and after she nodded both of them flew up in the sky, while the Fliergroup danced on the wind around them, turning pirouettes right in the air as if they circle over an frozen lake.****

Crossing battles savage seas towards the mountains high  
Forest plains of wilderness we're striking out tonight  
On towards our destiny we travel far and wide  
Journey through the darkness as your hearts refuse to die

In the flames of hell we fire at will the fires of doom has come  
With the forces of the blackest knights they're staring at the sun  
Far across the distant plains of ice we're searching for the sword  
When the time has come for the battle now we follow with the horde

We will ride with fire burning hot towards the night sky  
In the land of long ago forever in our souls  
Fly on wings of shining steel are burning so bright  
In ancient lands of warriors we're riding on again

Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads  
Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home  
Warrior soldiers forever we fought long ago  
We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home

"I see!" I said getting a look from Pinkie, a look of pure confusion.

"I mean that Venturios semms to not only play about his group but too about his Family, all those references from riding towards a battle , or a war and to fight with a bright shining sword, all of this is been sung in connection with all the wars Venturios and his family have fought in the past!" I explained to her and she smiled.

"Makes sense I guess, hey Fluttershy what do you want to do afterwards!" Pinkie said and suddenly comes out with an random question.

"oh I guess you know on what I want to do with you, a little bit of Kissing and Cuddling on the bed I guess, and maybe, even more !" I whispered in ears and liked one, while she blushed, it was hard to ever bring Pinkie to blushing but she always blushed by this theme.****

Fallen soldiers taste the steel of death the daylight dawning  
Sun will shine upon the lives of burning hearts of ice  
As you break through the boundaries of life this feeling of despair  
And they die in their sleep for the world that will not care  
You feel lost in this labyrinth of pain this sickening dismay  
There's a voice inside that's calling another wasted day

Can't you see the history the suffocating madness  
In the land of fallen souls there's nowhere left no place to go  
I have traveled far and wide across the wasteland  
Still searching for the answers for the right to understand

Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads  
Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home  
Warrior soldiers forever we fought long ago  
We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home

The fliers group did some more stunts and close formationflying while they seemed to fly in the most neckbreaking angles I ever saw before, and I must say , not even the Wonderbolts could fly like this, Risk 100%, selfdamaging 0%, this was an incredible group, I saw how Venturios spoke with Rainbow , who seemed to agree to something, and so she shooted up in the sky so fast , I know what she was about to do, but what cames then was something I haven´t expected at all, I looked at the stage and Jacky was gone, but the Keyboard still played, though the same had vanished along with Jacky, I shrugged and looked up towards the sky to watch Rainbow Dash, and that's when I saw it, Jacky, he flew skywards alongside of Rainbowdash, while still playing Keyboard, if I could take out my eyes I would have cleaned them by now and put them back in only to make sure I was not dreaming, I mean this was practicaly impossible, but it were there I swear it.

**Riding through the starlight and smashing the boundaries as hellfire falls from the sky  
A shadow of pain will arise from the ashes of those fallen ones who have died  
Our holy mistress with fire and fury of hell will see her bidding done  
Blasting from high as the battle unfolds to the gates of the city we come**

Both, Rainbow Dash and Jacky crashed back down as they were high enough, half turning in midair and chased with highspeed leaving each an trail of Rainbow shine behind, the began to circle around each other, and than they were Back to back, and that's when I saw it, Rainbow Dash wore Venturios Guitar.

They flew down in one long shining Rainbow Ball and parted in a mighty Sonic Rainbow it was something which aparently has never been seen here on Lumen and the Oooooh´s and the Aaaaaaaah´s of the crowd was understandable, it was an awesome spectacle, even the Fliersgroup had made place for their performance.

"now the Two last Songs for today and after that we are done with the Karaoke , we all hope it had tasted you and the party was after your expections we greet you and wish you still a good rest of the party!" Venturios said as Rainbow Dash landed next to him, planting a kiss on his Lips.

Jacky landed straight in front of Derpy, while she kissed him too he had a goofy grin after wards.

"And next to go, is Derpy!" Jacky announced after drawing her Paper.

"Well then you can directly stay on this stage, we gonna sing a beautifull song of an Islander, I hope you know which one?" Derpy asked and I saw how Jacky smiled brightly.

"Well lets live this song with all the heart!" Jacky said as he took an acoustic Guitar.

"Venturios , if I may ask?" Jacky announced his brother, who sighed and asked Rainbow dash who smirked and nodded.

"Okay now on the Instruments!" Jacky said as Derpy took an instrument from Floraya , she turned and we could see that it was actually a Violin, what in tarnation, is she an allround talent in music, I looked at what Venturios used and got nearly an laughingcramp, as he stood there with a Bagpipe, it looked totally strange and unusual I could see he was damn embarrased.

**Nightwish- The Islander**

**An old man by a seashore at the end of day**

**Gazes the horizon with sea winds in his face**

**Tempest tossed island, seasons all the same**

**Anchorage unpainted and a ship without a name**

"Oh my it is that song!" I heard a voice saying next to me, I looked to see both, Pipsqueak and Scootaloo, standing next to me, while Pipsqueak had an arm around her, next to them sat Dinky, Aurora, Shield Shine, Astralia and Sword shine.

"Which song my dear!" Rarity said as she walked up on us , standing next to Pinkie.

"Its , `A Night´s Wish - the Islander´ this group is so awesome!" Both of them said and immediatily blushed. I must remember myself that both of them, much like Pinkie and me are after all only since a little time together, officialy together I must say.

**Sea without a shore for the banished one unheard**

**He lightens the beacon light at the end of world**

**Showing the way, lighting hope in their hearts**

**The ones on their travels homeward from afar**

"Its about an old Seaman who decided to sail out for an last trip before he dies, fully aware that his time has come, he awaited the Death after having an fullfilled live, he regretts nothing and remembers himself on all the good times, before he fall asleep forever!" Scootaloo explained and I must say it was aweful, to imagine ones death like this, but then again it was an beautiful Song and the story behind seems also to have kind of an Happy end , since the Seaman made his last wish coming true, to sail out one last time.

**This is for long forgotten light at the end of the world**

**Horizon crying the tears he left behind long ago**

**The albatross is flying, making him daydream**

**The time before he became one of the world's unseen**

**Princess in the tower, children in the fields **

**Life gave him it all an island of the universe**

**Oh, now his love's a memory, a ghost in the fog**

**He sets the sails one last time saying farewell to the world**

**Anchor to the water, seabed far below**

**Grass still in his feet and a smile beneath his brow**

**This is for long forgotten light at the end of the world**

**Horizon crying the tears we left behind long ago**

**So long ago, so long ago**

**This is for long forgotten light at the end of the world**

**Horizon crying the tears we left behind so long ago**

**So long ago  
**

Jackys´s voice combined with Derpys was angelic, out of this world, her Violin play and Venturios Bagpipe play, combined neat and perfectly.

"Wow I never heard anyhing beautyfuller!" Rarity admitted, her eyes shiny and her ears pearked up in delight.

"And the Last song for today, the time has come to write history and to read about old legends, it is,….., Storytime!" Jacky said dramatically.

"A Night´s wish, Storytime of their new Album, Imagine the World!" Scootaloo and Pipsqueak squealed in full delight, as Jacky began to play the rhythm on the Keyboard before the others dived in too, and out came a symphony of sweet hard and loud but epic tones.

Derpy sang and her voice was powerfull and lovingly, as if she loved every single verse she sang, the love she had for the singing mirrored inside the intensity of her strong voice.

**'Twas the night before,  
When all through the world,  
No words, no dreams  
Then one day,  
A writer by a fire  
Imagined all Gaia  
Took a journey into a child-man's heart**

A painter on the shore  
Imagined all the world  
Within the snowflake on his palm  
Unframed by poetry,  
A canvas of awe  
Planet Earth falling back in to the stars

I am the voice of Never-Never-Land  
The innocence, the dreams of every man  
I am the empty crib of Peter Pon  
A silent kite against the blue, blue sky,  
Every chimney, every moonlit sight  
I am the story that will read you real  
Every memory that you hold dear

I admit I liked the song too, I think this group was worth to be looked up by me I will see what else they have brought out, who knows, maybe I hear here my new favorite music.**  
**

**I am the journey,  
I am the destination  
I am the home  
The tale that reads you  
Away to taste the night  
The elusive high  
Follow the madness  
Alice, you know once did**

Imaginarium, a dream emporium  
Caress the tales  
And they will dream you real  
A storyteller's game  
Lips that intoxicate  
The core of all life is a  
Limitless chest of tales

I am the voice of Never-Never-Land  
The innocence, the dreams of every man  
I am the empty crib of Peter Pon  
A silent kite against the blue, blue sky,  
Every chimney, every moonlit sight  
I am the story that will read you real  
Every memory that you hold dear

I am the voice of Never-Never-Land  
The innocence, the dreams of every man  
Searching heavens for another Earth

The Pure epicness of this song radiated through every word, letting chills running through my body, Derpys voice for the first time in my live made me being afraid, afraid of how insanely beautiful she is, it was like a trap for the ear, her voice was like a hypnotising spell, and it radiated its force merciless into every living being here on the beach, it was kind of a deathly fascination, when I hear her voice it was like I could see the heaven, like I werent able to do anything other but to follow her, until the end of the word, her voice guided me, cursed me, her voice,…, was addictive, I was addicted by her voice.

"Oh my, I can´t belive I never asked her to sing!" I thought starring at the stage.

"Flutt, Flutter, Fluttersh, fluttershy, Fluttershy, FLUttershy, FLUTTERSHY!" A voice jerked me out of my trance, first from far and then suddenly from so close to my ear.

"Waaaaah!" I jumped ten feets high out of fear.

"What, what is it, what has happening to me!" I asked dumbfounded, looking at all the faces around me, all those worried glances of my friends.

"You were in trance, Fluttershy!" Floraya said.

"But how, what has happened?" I asked confused.

"It was Lu-, Derpy, she accidently shifted into Sirenevoice, putting almost whole Lumoria into a Hypnotic trance, accidently of course" Floraya explained.

"Wow , I never knew her voice was that powerfull!" I said dumbfounded.

"Well it seems that there are still not all Memories back but the biggest piece is, so she just explored Sirenevoice again, it's a spell to get the complete control of those whose heart is filled with love and pure, well that counts to all the peoples of Lumoria, logically she apologised to us all when she finished the song!" Flora told me.

"Wow!" Was all I could say to that.

"yep wow indeed!" She said as she looked at the moon thinking of things which I don't know a thing about.

"How more stronger she might get!" She mumbled more to herself.

Lundana, Lumoria´s maintown, Pipsqueak and Scootaloos house, Scootaloo´s Pov.

"Hmmm, I don't know , what should I do, can I even be with him, when I admit it to myself, why do we have to fall in love, not that I regret it , but then again, why does it feels like I do something wrong, its like he could say goodbye to me every single moment, what do you think Dad, on what could it hanging?"

"Well according to what you are saying, sweety, it could be that you have finally the first serious relationship with an far relative, not that I mind but I guess what you are going through now is what we call the lonesome-syndrom, its an illness which come when you finally come in a serious relationship and you had never one before, you know how it feels to be alone, and now that you have one special somepony you know that you could always lose this again, the feeling of being loved can be your strongest foe, because if you miss love, if you know and think about it all day, that one day in the future he might not will be together with you anymore, when you fully get aware of the fact that you are immortal and he not, this fact that you made yourself clear is the greatest and gruesomest truth of our life, I have felt this only once, the moment when your mother gave birth of both of you, Iron shield and you, Scooty.

One day after your birth I felt this sting in my heart and this pain, I cried as I fully understood what it meant, to be alone someday, to have to bear these memories of you all my live, knowing that I can never forget you no matter how many centurys gone by, that I never can forget to see you how everyone of you is getting old and dies, and yourself are staying young for a thousand years until the whole cyclus begins from new, it is like a Vampony, only with the difference that a Vampony still can die, when he bathes in sunlight.

You can´t imagine the joy I had as I found out that you had been born with my heritage, the Phoenix Cyclus, thanks to you I wasn't so alone anymore and I had someone I could speak with together, well until the day that I needed to give you up and send you in the exil!" Dad sighed and looked at me with sorrow.

"Look scooty I know it hurts to think about it, so don't do that, but if you ever need to talk again about it , don´t be afraid and ask me, and no fear I am not mad at you of falling in love with Pipsqueak, neither am I on him, I even prefer someone who I know from long, as someone I never saw in my life, and yes I recognized him that time before I left, he seemed to be quiet polite and he has a great personality, just like his Ancestor, Your brother, all in all he even looks a lot like him and his personality is almost the same, anyways, I truly from all my heart wish you both the best, and that you will have a fullfilled Relationship!" Dad said as I sat myself on a wall outside on the balcony of the royal Castel, not far from my current home, or better said, our comune, all we kids and Youngsters have an appartement together.

"I thank you, and youre right I just have to not think about it, maybe I then can fully enjoy our relationship, I thank you dad, I guess I now leave you alone and enjoy the moonlight a bit!" I siad and dad nodded.

"Yes I guess too, well I also have a lot of work here, but anyways like I said, if you ever have a problem, don't hesitate to ask me okay, well then , still have a wonderfull night my little princess!" Dad said and chuckled as I stuck out my tongue, I wished him good bye and send a kiss through the dimension Mirror phone before closing it, after it looked like a normal mirror again, it was an little present from Dad , sanded all the way through the Canterlot Portal, apparently through the canterlot falls, towards the post office in Canterlot, well logically with even new stuff, from weapons to magical artefacts and accessories.

"Honey!" I heard the voice of my one and all.

"Over here Pipsi!" I shouted. I saw him blushing from several meters away, he became as red as a tomato.

"Please stop calling me that, it is embarrasing!" He said as I kissed him on the lips, we soon laied in each others arms, he still was in his Anthromorphic form, and I admit it made him extremly attractive, no wonders the other fillys couldn´t let their fingers off him, luckily he holded always my hand and didn't even dared to flirt with them, not that he would have done it at all.

"Why would I, I think it is cute!" I siad as we parted away, my hooves rested around his neck, and his arms wrapped around me.

"That's what you say, I rather think its making me looking kinda weak!" Pips said.

"Pips , you managed to protect us all, Dinky Applebloom and me even Twillight to one certain point, I honestly cant think of someone more courageous and brave as lovely and strong than you are!" I siad and he kissed my forhead.

"You flatten me!" He smirked.

"From time to time this happens, yeah!" I giggled.

"Anyways, Tell me why you vanished from the concert!" he asked as he sat himself next to me.

"Well I just don't liked to listen anymore, I mena why should I , in that crowd you only get pushed around!" I said, but he saw right through me.

"Sweety I saw you often enough to know when you are lying, so why are you really escaped?" He digged further.

"Its just, its,…, its because I recognized something, something I wouldn't wanted to admit to myself!" I siad with a sigh , he scooted closer to me.

"And what is that?" He asked, asI layed in his embrace, and put my head on his strong shoulder.

"That I am immortal!" I siad and he looked with an deadpanned expression at me.

"Seriously, I thought you already knew!" He said sarcasticly.

"Yeah but I never realy thought about it, but now, since I am with you, it becomes clearer to me, that I am , but you not, it means you will get older, much faster than I, and I have fear that someday you will leave me because I am just still too young for you!" I said , as I began to sob.

He kissed my forhead, and stroke my mane and my back.

"I promise you, on the most holy promise I can make, that this will never happen, in never gonna leave you unless you cant stand me anymore, when you tell me to go I will, if you tell me to stay I will, if you tell me you don't know, I will wait until you know but never will I leave you at will, I promise it on my Mothers grave, I promise it on the heritage of my Ancestor Iron shield and I promise it as a Pinkie Promise, to never leave you, Cross my heart, hope to fly , stuck a Cupcake in my Eye!" He said, kneeling infront of me head down, holding out an hand, I took a moment to take this whole scenerie in, it was an ultimate scenerie, the scenery of asking a mare to marry her, only that the stallion has a ring on his hoofs, the downcast head, symbols that he trust her fully, enough to even let his head being chomped down when the ring werent beautifull enough, that really had happened in the past of the history of Equuis, logically these mares have been later burned as being dark witches. Before Celestia finally took actions, anyways so Pipsqueak kneeled in the exact same way before me.

"Pips, i-i-I-I don´t know what to say, I am amazed!" I said to him as I took his hoof.

"I am sorry but I guess it is still too early for us but be sure that in a few years, I will ask you in the exact same manner!" He said, and I flew around his neck.

"I thank you so much for this!" I said it like I meant it.

"No problem Scooty baby!" He said smuggly.

"You know I don´already want to go sleeping!" I said thinking abou doing something crazy.

"Well will rather go back to the beach a bit partying?" Pips asked me wih an devilish grin.

"Sure honey!"

Back on the Beach:

"Alright Ladies and gentlecolts, the time has come for the Littlest of us to do their thing, so greet with me, Pipsqueak and the Wild Fillys!" Jacky announced.

"Here Are Pipsqueak, Scootaloo, Applebloom and Dinky, Let´s rock Guys!"

"Yoh Man, everybody on Board with me, can´t you see it, the beach is hot, everybody, I wanna see your Body shake, come on , right now, Lets goooooo!" Pipsqueak shouted.

Pipsqueak:

**Me seh me waan see everybody on move**

**Dance a little Dollarman coming at ya**

**We just waan big up Scooty V.M.**

**Pipsqueak P.**

**It's a dance thing, yuh see me **

**It's the way just bounce**

**Yeah**

**Everybody dance now!  
**

**Let's go**

**Whoo!**

**Let's go**

**Rock, rock, say what, rock**

**Let's go**

**Everybody dance now!**

**Pipsqueak:  
Chorus 1:**

**Rock this party**

**Dance everybody**

**Make it hot in this party**

**Don't stop, move your body**

**Rock this party**

**Dance everybody**

**Make it hot in this party**

**Everybody dance now**

**Don't know what's on your mind**

**Yuh come fi have a good time**

**Me waan yuh wine your waistline**

**Me waan yuh shake your behind**

**I'm in a dancing mood**

**Gyal and I'm feeling good**

**This is my favorite tune**

**Put on your dancing shoes**

**Gonna mek yuh feel so good tonight gyal**

**Me gonna mek yuh feel alright**

"LET´S GO SCOOOTY!"

**Scootaloo:  
Chorus 2:**

**I came to rock at this party**

**Cause I can make you feel alright**

**Sweet boy, you're rocking your body**

**I'll get you straight to the night**

**Oh oh, you want this body**

**Oh oh, you want it now**

**Sweet boy, you're rocking your body**

**Cause I'm gon make you mine tonight**

**Du du du du**

**Let's go**

**Du du du du**

**Whoo**

**Du du du du**

**Let's go**

**Du du du du du du du[Du du du du] Dance! Dance![Du du du du] Now everybody move (move)[Du du du du] Now everybody shake (shake)[Du du du du] Now everybody**

**Everybody dance now!**

**Pipsqueak:  
_inna di dance**

**Gyal waan test yuh**

**Don't stand a chance**

**Gotta look better than then**

**It's just nice and than then**

**Hold me tight gyal, hold me tight (what)**

**Wipe me off! ****(let's go)**

**Just dry me off!**

******Scootaloo:  
Chorus 2:**

**I came to rock at this party**

**Cause I can make you feel alright**

**Sweet boy, you're rocking your body**

**I'll get you straight to the night**

**Oh oh, you want this body**

**Oh oh, you want it now**

**Sweet boy, you're rocking your body**

**Cause I'm gon make you mine tonight**

**Du du du du**

**Let's go**

**Du du du du**

**Whoo**

**Du du du du**

**Let's go**

**Du du du du du du du[Du du du du] Dance! Dance![Du du du du] Now everybody move (move)[Du du du du] Now everybody shake (shake)[Du du du du] Now everybody**

**Everybody dance now!  
**

**Pipsqueak:  
Chorus 1:**

**Rock this party**

**Dance everybody**

**Make it hot in this party**

**Don't stop, move your body**

**Rock this party**

**Dance everybody**

**Make it hot in this party**

**Everybody dance now**

**Shhhh gyal wine and flex (yeah)**

**Shhhh tell dem seh a yuh a di best (yeah)**

**Yuh look better gyal**

**Yuh look better**

**Show dem your move gyal**

**Show dem your move  
**

**Scootaloo:  
Chorus 2:**

**I came to rock at this party**

**Cause I can make you feel alright**

**Sweet boy, you're rocking your body**

**I'll get you straight to the night**

**Oh oh, you want this body**

**Oh oh, you want it now**

**Sweet boy, you're rocking your body**

**Cause I'm gon make you mine tonight**

"Wow this was awesome, but what was that for a Language you spoke honey!" I asked Pips.

"oh, well it was, uhm, Ol` Equestrian Slang!" Pips blushed hard.

"Would you sing us another song, oh please!" Dinky and Applebloom asked, with big eyes.

"Uhm, well if Scooty allows it!" Pips said quiet uneasy.

"Sure why not!" I said o him wih a smirk.

"Thanks honey, but im just singing with you!"Pips said as he grabbed my hoof, afer I urned o get in the crowd.

"Eh what?" I asked dumbfounded as he sat an Headset on my head.

"Hit It, DJ Shockwave!" he shouted as he danced with me in the stage direction.

Scootaloo:

**I'll take you back to 6930  
Let's hit the city of freedom, like old times  
It's getting crazy  
Underneath the blue sky  
Imagine you and me count the butterflies**

One, two, three  
Let's bring it on  
Keep on dancing in the streets of love  
French kissing on PHL drive  
Till we crash at the beach  
Where we watch the sun rise

Tell me what you waiting for

**Pipsqueak:  
We're crossing the golden gate  
Party at the Pisco bay**

[Chorus]

**Scooty:  
Wake me up in San Ponsisco**

**Pipsqueak:  
We knew the power is in your head, girl  
Party everywhere, girl**

I Wake me up in San Ponsisco  


**Pips:  
Where the love is in the air  
All the people stop and stare  
**

**Scooty  
Baby take me back to the city of love  
To the place that I've been dreaming of**

**San Ponsisco...**

Wake me up in San Ponsisco

[Verse 2]

**Scootaloo:  
It's 10 pm  
Getting ready for the night  
Wanna be a hippie when the city's getting high  
I'm cruising down broadway, you on my side  
Pulling over my pink rover at the hungry eye**

One, two, three  
Let's bring it on  
Dj play my favorite beats  
All night long  
Poppin' some bottles, champagne, red wine  
And we both giddy up on the rooftop  
And watch the city lights

Tell me what you waiting for  


**Pips:  
We're crossing the golden gate  
Party at the Pisco bay**

[Chorus]  
Wake me up in San Ponsisco

We knew the power is in your head, girl  
Party everywhere, girl

I Wake me up in San Ponsisco

Where the love is in the air  
All the people stop and stare

Baby take me back to the city of love  
To the place that I've been dreaming of

San Ponsisco...

Wake me up in San Ponsisco

[Bridge]  
We're playing songs of life  
Like it's 30  
We singing, dance, under the sun of san ponsisco  
Stars shine so bright on the city tonight

We're crossing the golden gate  
Party at the Pisco bay

[Chorus]  
Wake me up in San Ponsisco

We knew the power is in your head, girl  
Party everywhere, girl

I Wake me up in San Ponsisco

Where the love is in the air  
All the people stop and stare

Baby take me back to the city of love  
To the place that I've been dreaming of

San Ponsisco...

Wake me up in San Ponsisco

C'mon take me back to the city of love  
To the place that I've been dreaming of

I Wake me up in San Ponsisco

"It was awesome!" I flew my Honey in he arms, still forgetting that I wore an Headset, but I didn´t care shit about it.

"Stop it, she said hello to me!" A little tumult, has build infront of the Stage, while we saw how the girls backed away, while some Lumen colts were fighting above both of them.

Soon they stood with their back to the wall, trapped.

"Girls hold!" I said as I helped them with my chains.

"Phwee, we are save, seriously what is with these colts, as soon as you say hello to them they are all over you!" Applebloom said.

"Are you sure you just said hello?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Yes actually we just said hello!" Dinky said standing firmly next to Applebloom.

"Well why do you **d**on't tell them , that you only said hello!" Uncle Jacky said.

"It's a good idea, but how, they just won´t listen!" Applebloom wined as she looked down to the struggling mess of lovestrucked young colts.

"I cant even calm them with my magic!" Dinky whined.

"Well a loving heart is rather hard to calm or rather to stop!" Uncle Jacky said putting his hand to his chin.

"You know what, lets simply sing them what you think about them!" he said.

"you´re right, that could work!" Dinky said.

"Alright let´s do it!"

**Dinky:**

**I could stick around and get along with you, hello.  
It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello.**

**Applebloom:  
You're alright but ah'm here, darling, to enjoy the party.  
Don't get too excited 'cause that's all you get from ma, hey.**

**Dinky:  
Yeah, I think you're cute, but I really think that you should know.  
I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello.**

It seemed to work, the colts were listening, as soon as the both of them started to sing, and i almost could see the hope in their eyes fainting , as they fully understood the text.

**I'm not the kinda girl to get messed up with you, hello.  
I'ma let you try to convince me to, hello.**

**Applebloom:  
It's alright ah'm getting dizzy just enjoy the party.  
It's OK with ma if you don't have that much to say, hey.**

**Dinky:  
Kinda like this game but there's something you should know.  
I just came to say hello, hello, hey, hey.**

Soon they gave up and trotted back in the crowd, i guess it was an A+ success.

**I could stick around and get along with you, hello.  
It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello.**

**Applebloom:  
You're alright but ah'm here, darling, to enjoy the party.  
Don't get too excited cause thats all you get from ma hey.**

**Dinky:  
Yeah I think your cute but really you should know.  
I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello.**

**I'm not the kinda girl to get messed up with you, hello.  
I'ma let you try to convince me to, hello.**

**Applebloom:  
It's alright, ah'm getting dizzy, just enjoy the party.  
It's OK with ma if you don't have that much to say, hey.**

**Dinky:  
Kinda like this game but there's something you should know.  
I just came to say hello, hey.**

"We did it, they finally gave up!"

"You did great girls!" Jacky said.

"But I guess its now time to go sleeping, you have tommorow a long fly, from here towards Ponyville, and currently we are flying over, Las Pegasus I guess!" Uncle jacky said.

.

.

.

"WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID; THIS ISLAND IS FLOATING OVER EQUESTRIA!" My Eyes buldged almost out of my head as I heard that.

"Sure , or how do you think this Land being held in the air, if the island don't float from place to place it will crash down merciless!"

"anyway, its time to go, sleep, I will also tell the other we have tommorow a big day too!" He told us.

"Uncle Jacky what are you going to do!"

"Well while your Aunts are going with you to say goodbye, and later to go buy a bit of proviant, while your two uncles will teach the girls a bit in our magic and show them what they will be able to do in the end of our lessons. And the next day we are flying to Appleoosa.

"Will you meet Cousin Breaburn!" Applebloom asked.

"We might, im not sure, we will not long stay in Appleoosa thought, hopefully , we havent much time anymore, we need to get this mission done quick!"

Uncle Jacky said as he walked away, through the crowd towards my Aunts and Uncle venturios as well as Twillight and her friends.

"Goodnight my Little ponies, good night beloved Daughter, Scooty, Applebloom, Pipsqueak!" Uncle jacky said before he walked away thought, as he ruffled our hair and planted both me and Dinky a kiss on the head.

"Make sure they come all save at their youngster communion!" He said towards Freyenyo who walked with us on his own oddly art, well, how a bird is going on the ground, I honestly almost laughed too much to actually can describing it.

"So and now quick in the Bed, kids and instant sleeping is on the days order, go it!" Freyenyo said with a stern look.

"Oh Frey!" A voice shouted, with such sweetness in her voice that I almost needed to vormit.

"I will be back soon my Love!" Freyenyo said to Kuronema, though both of them were from same Height , they still were two complete other races of birds.

"How does it come that you call Kuronema your Love!" I asked him curious.

"Well maybe because she actually is my wife!" He said and I got now very curious.

"How so?"

"Well Kuronema and I we were together since years before the war broke out, thought we couldn´t be much together due to our duties of watching and guiding our countrys, we wanted to marry each other so that the two Kingdoms become one, but one day before the wedding, the War broke out, logically we needed to shift the day of our wedding into the unknow, as long as the war would last we guessed, this was in the second millenium, well I think the rest you know, after our Kingdoms were barely Kingdoms anymore we asked the Fallen Angels for help, due to our own weakness, they hadn´t much time to help us, but they where loyal to us , all those centruys and they saw it as the greatest betrayal to let us on ourself, so they fordged the Swords with their Power inside, the three Swords of Divine Punishment, so that at least a piece of them fighted together with us, since they had all hoofs or hands full with defeating the Elements of Chaos, and you have seen how strong they are, and after all Iris was only the second weakest of them, like you may know is the mind control Creature Nightmare from it´s own Force the very weakest of all them, it´s power depends on which being it takes over!"

"How many Elements of Chaos are out there!" Dinky asked while we walked home.

"As much as I know, there are like 9 in complete, but did we since time only know seven of them, Battalion, the Element of Mass destruction, Discord, Element of Disharmony and the so called Chaosbringer, Skelleton, the Element of the Death, Miasmaria, The Element of Dark Magic, Miastralia, The Element of Necromanty, Iris, the Element of black Rituals, and Nightmare the element of Fear and Mindcontrol, they Stand in contrast to the elements of the Symphony and Harmony, there are rumors that a Mighty Dark magical Dragon- pony hybrid is the eight one, according to rumors he is called , Deathwing, though I am not sure about it and then Gormaria, the Alincorn-killer, shall be also one of them, the ninth!"

"But aren´t they getting stronger the more darkness they take inside of them, wouldn´t they rather live somewhere where they got as much of darkness they can, like Tarakena for example?"I asked dumbfounded.

"You forget that Tarakena is the land under the reign of your Aunt, Lady Tenebra, and as long as she is there, the Black and evil darkness cant take Tarakena over!" Freyenyo siad getting me confused.

"Wait , why not, I mean not that I wish it her, but is Aunt Tenebra not the Element of darkness?" I asked confused.

"Sure but like every being in the world, beside of a few, does Tenbra Know on how to love and how to protect, she might not show it that much on the outside, but inside of her, she loves her folk more than almost everything, and to the Security inside of her own land and also to defend the Land from the outside, it gives the Tarakena Death Squad Guards, former called, The Tarkena Death Sin Guards, short T.D.S.G. they defend the land and watch over the people in Tarakena , also in order to prevent them from revolting or from walking over the borders.

"Who are those death sin guards?" Pips asked, fascinated.

"Well those Guards are the strongest out of Tarakena, and most of them have a life full of saddness, hatred and Angst behind them, they have gone through the hell but survived, and most of them died on a gruesome way but they managed to behold their own purity, these quality had woken the interest of lady Tenebra and she saved them from either Oblivion or hell or heaven or whatever, she gave them a second chance, in order to help her to bring order in the society of the Dark C´s that's how they call them selve, or also simply Kage, the folk of Shadows.

These souls have all something together , they all have done sins in their live, and they had done some gruesome things but before they died they did one thing so good and pure that it weighted as much as all their sins, in a perfect balance, there are Bioshocker and Nightscream, both siblings, while Bioshocker was rather a rowdy and an guy you just couldn´t get along with, his sister was a little psycho and liked to due gruesome things with those who thought they could mock and fuck with her, or even with them whom she wanted something, her greed was on an unreacheable level, but then one day they had been trapped by a gang of Dark C´s and they werent strong enough, even then Bioshocker was rather solid, due to his love to eat, everything that comes in his way,so as they fighted, the gang began to slay and to slowly kill Nightscream, Bioshocker went out of control , in order to save his Little sister he sacrificed his body, and killed one of the gang after another, in the end Bioshocker died and his sister needed to see it with her own eyes how he died, she went insane the moment he did his last breath , as the last one, the gang boss wanted to mutilate, Bioshockers corpse of all recognition, Nightscream attacked him, and ripped his throath out with her teeths, as the rest of the gang came to kill her, she let out such an earpiercing scream that the heads of almost all the gang members litterally exploded, so long until one of them, killed Nightscream with an spear through her head, Tenebra saw this gangwar through her crystal mirror , and she only could shake her head to it, well logically the gang was angry and they wanted to end what their boss started, but the will of the siblings to protect each other, was so strong that their ghosts turned to evil spirits, hunting the gang until they all died on some gruesome ways logically Lady Tenebra couldn´t leave such evil spirits floating through Tarakena, after they were released as such.

So she catched them and sat them an ultimatum, if they help her, she would give them back their bodies, new created and reinforced but bounded on herself, well they didn't wanted to be separated , not even in the afterlife, when they become reborn, so the offer was simple, either they accept or they will be sent into the deepest of the hell separated, so they accepted the offer, they became the first ones of the Tarakena death sins, they were called after there one dark personality, Bioshocker aka Gula, the deathsin of the gluttony, Nightscream aka Avaritia, the deathsin of the greed, then a few year after that, a young Foaly had been killed in an ritual Murder, in order to give a blood payment to cerberus, to let another gang free , out of Tarakena, logicaly Cerberus was rather uninterested in such occult shit, well him not, but the ghost of the Little foally, she was so sad, sadness turned to hatred, and hatred to complete rage, rage on those who have killed her and those who didn't helped as they saw it, so she began to murder them, one by one, she wanted to see them dead, every single one, until the day when only one was still alive, she went for him, but what she found was something she never thought she would ever be able to see, her immense rage turned into a grave of sorrow as she finally saw the last one, unmasked, it was her own Brother, he always dreamed from being free, free to go and to do whatever he wanted, as she saw how he begged for his life, she vanished , she couldn´t kill him, even with all her hatred because he was still her brother, and she knew his wish for since her birth, it lasted months until she forgave him for what he did to her, and this act opened her the way, to an fair court, but her sins weighted more than her purity, but Tenebra, had mercy with her, because of what had happened before with her, the gruesome slaughter the gang did to her, slaughtered like a piece of meat, for an ritual which could only fail. So she also asked her, well the little ghost didn't wanted to vanish, not without ever having the chance to explore what had been called life, so also she accepted the offer, but its told that she very lightly lose her patience and her control, when she is angry, though her rage over her own death was gone, she hated to see other little foalys or even other Dark C´s going through the same or even whorse, so she sat herself the priority to go with the greatest hardness against the ritual murderer, foal and mare-abusers or what ever criminal scum, from this day on, she was not known anymore as Little Okiku, but simply Okiku aka Ira, the deathsin of the anger, well it was only a few months after that , when a new Serial-killer brought fear, but not in the normal society but under the criminal Scum, she called herself, Kira, Avenger of the innocents, she killed over hundereds of Rapists, foal-abusers, but what no one knew was that the mare who did this, was no Tarakeenan, no she had the ability to shift from Tarakena to Equestria without moving through a portal, she simply wandered through the Astral world over to Tarakena, after they got her she was revealed, her name was , Holy Mocha , the Miko ( Japanese priestess), she was from Japonia, a Land near the Crystal lake, the Country of Lady Aquania.

And this so called Miko, was a normal mare, while she was in her normal life a rather extremly Lazy persons, she had a love for little foaly´s, thought not in a sexual sense, she simply like to have little filly´s and colts around her, they were like a big family to her, her own family had been become, same as Okiku, Victims of Blood rituals, when she still was little, and as she then walked one day through the Astral world, she met Okiku, after asking where her Parents where, she said that she had no one anymore, on the question on how she landed in the Astral world she answered with the truth, and that got Mocha-san so angry that she began to imagine, a world without all this criminal scum who kills and uses other beings for their sick rituals, and so began her doublelife, in the day she was still the lazy Miko-mare, while in the Night she hunted criminals and dark magicians, or Black guilds, on the most brutally way, under the sinonym and the Mask of Kira, the Avenger of the innocent.

After she got caught, the court had sentenced her to death, after she got killed by the roayl Guards, she sulked in the Astral world, her whole plan to fight the darkness, failed, so long until she was called for the court of the Astralworld, well logically she would have been banned in hell, but Tenebra had observed her all the time, and she spoke for her life and win, in an ultimatum to hold her under control, since then , Holy Mocha had become also an Tarakena deathsin, thought she wasn´t that lazy anymore she still liked to simply lie around on a couch, so she was called from that moment on, Holy Mocha aka Acedia, the deathsin of Lazyness. That where the four normal deathsin, the remaining three however where from an complete other caliber, why, because it was the whole Darknight family, the family which was still in Tarakena, Shadowstar, Chrysalis and Lady Tenebra Darknight, Shadowstar was the deathsin of arrogance, she always held herself for something so fabulous and all the others just second class, even her sister, well I guess you can imagine which deathsin Chrysalis was?" Freyenyo said as we stood infront of the door to our temporary house.

"Well I guess it was Jealousy!" Dinky said.

"Exactly!" Freyenyo stated in acceptance.

"Wait are we now speaking about, the Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings?" Pips asked, and I must say I didn't even thought about that.

"Yes, and this is also the reason why these guards are now called, Tarakena Death _Squad_ Guards and not, Tarakena Death _Sin_ Guards, Chrysalis was so jealous of her arrogant sister, that her jealousy spreaded far over the rationality, she even began to get Jealous of her own mother, she wanted to be a queen too, and that's why she run away, she managed to escaped The Cerberus, something what had never happened since century´s in Tarakena, well you can think about how pissed Lady Tenebra was as she found out, her own daughter broke her ultimate rule, well after Chrysalis was away, lady Tenebra couldn´t find anyone other fit for the job, so she simply decided to do it herself, she self was the Deathsin of the lust, well that was not difficult since everyone wanted her in Tarakena, but only very few dared to actualy ask her out, but these where only one night stands, the only true relationships she ever had were the fathers of her daughters. Left alone, betrayed, and jilted with Two young foalys, she soon never trusted a Stallion which she don't knew since millenias, means only her Brothers she trust anymore, all the other males she took only for her own fun in one-night-stands with birth controll. Her folk called her , the voluptuous queen.

Lady Tenebra Darknight aka Luxuria, the deathsin of lust, the last and strongest of the seven deathsins of Tarakena!"

"Wow this is an awesome story, make sure to tell us more tommorow, I am unfortunalety kinda extremly tired!" Pips said and I also needed to yawn.

"Well then, I will let you now, good night , young heroes of our time!" Freyenyo said as he sushed us inside and then flew of back to his love, the light dove, Kuronema.

**Meanwhile in Ponyville, somepony else have other major problems:**

"Sigh, I honestly don´t know , how long we still will be able to hide this secret!" Snips said to his best friend, Snails, other than normal they were extremly formally clothed and their hair neatly combed backwards.

"Me too, I mean it is bad enough that we were hiding it from everyone , even spike, but in order to have our own Freedom, we had to do it, this was the condition, why our parents played along, if we wouldn´t have accepted, we would have been engaged already long time ago!" Snails said, looking out into the deep of the Star-ocean, in Princess Luna´s nightsky.

"I just wished we had an other choice!" Snips said, as he turned to face the inside of his best friend´s home, watching through the window how His Parents talked and laughed together with Snail´s parents.

"ts not like we didn´t knew it from long, we have , after all, made this compromiss because we didn´t wanted to get engaged to some girls we don't even Know in the slightest, I mean it´s better to know the chosen ones!" Snails said.

"Yeah if we after all would know, which one too chose, and if they would accept, I for my thing really would wish that it were Sweeie belle, I mean she is like totally Cute, she loves wonderfull things, and the dresses she makes are just like , wow, I honestly never saw anyone, beside of her sister, which has more gracie than her!" Snips felt his Cheeks going hot , extremly hot, he burned and he knew what it was, he blushed from all the longing for this little filly, to hold her the way a beloved one shall be hold, he would promise her the world, if only he had the guts to ask her after all, and than its still not said that she would accept.

"I know buddy, I mean I can´t even look at Twist without making a complete fool of myself, I mean hello she is supercute but I guess she somehow dislike me, maybe , thought I am not sure about it!" Snails sais as he think about it, about all the chances he had to actually really have a conversation with her.

"What do you think, Snips, Twist and I, would that made a good pair or shall I rather give up?" Snails asked his best friend.

"Well I honestly would find everyone good on you, even Diamond Tiara, as long as I can see you happy, I am happy too, you are my best buddy in the world after all, and best friends are there for each other, whatever you want to do I will help you as good as I can!" Snips said, and both of them shared a brotherly hug.

"So well how now on asking them?" Snails asked.

"Well first of , I guess we need to tell them who we actually really are, to the whole class, since like no one knows about it, I mean its not like anyone of them will belive us at all, so I guess we need Miss cherilee as a witness, after all she is the only one who knows about it, our family´s have payed the school quite well in order to prevent the secret to be displayed!" Snips said as he looked at his cutie Mark, against all rumors this wasn´t just a scissor or a sign for him to love to cut things, no it was rather a witness that he comes out of the very first Clan of Fashion-designers and tailors, the Snippersman Clan, and also his name, Snips, was only a masquarade, his real name was, Lil. Salomon Snippersman.

"Seriously, who wants to fall in love with a colt wich name is Lil. Salomon!" Snips mumbled in his arms , staring over the balcony.

"Well if I were a filly, I must say I would but like you know I am not a filly and I am straight, so sorry but me not, thought my name isn´t better, Eduardo Snailbreed , just because my family are in the animal rescue and the only official family who is allowed to be snail breeders for the so called, Japonian Roman snail, one of the rarest snails in whole Equuis!" Snails said as he also looked with sorrow on his cutiemark, it was the irrefutable proof that his destiny has something to do with Snails, maybe he was doomed to take over the family business and breeding Japonian roman snails.

"How is this my life?" Snails asked himself.

"My words bro, my words!" Snips nodded before looking back into the stars, into a far away Future.

"It will all decide itself tommorow evening!"

"I know, well let´s hope for the impossible to get possible!"

"Well , let´s hope so!"

"Boy´s dinner is ready, c´mon, we ´re waiting!"

"C´mon bro let´s get inside!"

And so both of them walked inside, closing the door to the unknown stars, who will know what will happen.

In the Evening at lumoria,RD x V. Ms residence, Rainbow Dash´s pov:

"Well that was a blast not!" Venturios said as we arrived at our temporary home, next to the communion of the youngsters.

"You bet, man you can play and the stunt with Jacky was awesome, so this was your so famous flyergroup?" I asked as I began to undress me , out of the coat I wore, it had been gotten cold in the night, and Jacky keep talking to us that the constant dressing shall become a routine, for when we are down in old equestria, he means that it would be very arkward to actually run around naked in a town, and I need to admit that would , if I imagine all of the others being dressed.

"Yep that were the Stormhawks, the best Flyersgroup in Equuis!" Venturios said puffing his chest so much up.

"Well they are better than the wonderbolts, I never saw Soarin flying in such a way!" I siad with determination, yes , actually my dream broke a few years ago, when I came back to the Wonderbolts academy, well things have gotten right until I began to fly on the windtrails, and gotten faster doing stunts far of every ever tried maneuver of the wonderbolts, well Soarin wasn´t pleased in the slightest , to be very honest, he became quite hatefull all of a sudden, he said that my technique were too rough and way too unpracticed and to dangerous for others and that at this rate, I would never become a wonderbolt, and that I better would give up my dream because he would never let me in, as long as he is the boss, I honestly never understood why he all of a sudden hated me so much.

"Ah yeah, I thought you were rather one of those pegasi who would love to be in the Wonderbolts!" Venturios asked, as if he had read my thoughts.

"To be honest it was my dream, until 2 Years ago, thanks to Soarins hatefull speech about my technique, of flying, and my pitiful Sonic Rainboom, I would never make it in the wonderbolts, as long as he is the main-captain, this finally got me an dislike for them, only Spitfire seems to have mercy with me, but logically she can´t say something against Soarin, she might be the vice-captain, but Soarin was the captain of the Wonderbolts long before her!" I said, with venom on my tongue.

"Do you want to know why that is so?" Venturios said as he sat himself in the couch, in the Lyra-style, I sat me vise versa , facing him.

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit confused.

"Well first off you need to know, that Soarin is my great grand nephew, his Ancestor was Twisterblade stormwind, my first son, then came my second Son, your Ancestor, Air Stream Stormwind, Twisterblade was an very good flyer but was he only an normal Pegasus, his brother thought was an Eagle-eye, like you, logically Twisterblade was pretty jealous of the abilities of his brother, then one day, he beat up his brother after they had a fight infront of Twisterblades friends, both never spoke a friendly word to each other ever again, and from time to time they began to have a real hate on each other, one day I forced them to sit tdown and to talk about it , while I watched, well you can guess what Twisterblade accused me to do, that I showed Favoritism for Air Stream, because I gave him my a piece of my force, well this was bull shit, but Twisterblade wouldn´t listen he was so ragefull and full of hatred towards his brother and me, that he leaved the family and started one on his own. But in his Family never an eagle-eye were born, while in Air Streams own clan, every Hundred years have been born Two Eagle-eyes, since this time the two familys are lying in kind of a feud, Soarins Clan only tolerates Your clan as long as its not an Eagle-eye standing infront of them, and well in the meaning of this, …, since you are an eagle-eye, and Soarin found out as he saw you riding in the most sickest manner , on the wind, he will never allow you to enter his group at all!" Venturios said, and it was the horror.

"So you mean, I never ever had a chance to actually become part of the Wonderbolts, just because of my Heritage!" I asked my voice getting hysterical.

"Kind of, yes, Soarins family would see it as the greatest shame, to have an Eagle-eye in the same flyergroup, they call it cheating in any possibly way, we call it simply our born heritage, as I then started the Stormhawks eight generations before, the resonance on this act , was for the Twisterblade Clan to start the Wonderbolts, but while we using our heritage and our flyerqualities only as rescue flyers and royal guards, the Wonderbolts are only showtalents, since my group operates in the shadows of the war, we were practicaly unknown by anyone outside of the family, Twisterblade´s clan then opened the Wonderbolts academy, while your clan tradionally go to train in the so called Storming fields, its an minor forcefull Magnet field and the storms and winds there are extremly strong, before one goes train over there, the training, normaly, begins in the Hurricane Canyon, Fabula, my folk of wind-nomads have their residence since centurys there , in the little canyontown, Las Ventura, Fabula is a folk of outcasts, the only ones of both familys who don´t care about which blood or heritage, they all live together as a family, and its honestly the family I love the most, your father too was out of Fabula, before he actually married an Twisterblade mare, your mother, other than the most , she didn't like the attitude of her clan and she tolerated the Eagle-eyes as well as Fabula, that's why she didn't leaved your family even after you were born, well to her family she has no contact anymore , since she married a Fabula stallion, so they didn´t knew you were an Eagle-eye, until you went to the Wonderbolts academy, since that day they tried everything to get you out again not?" Venturios asked, and when I remembered good, I seemed to always get blamed even for things I havent done, so now I know why.

"Well that is true I guess, when I think about it, I think I was the only one, who was more often by the headmaster than anyone else, and it always was the same text, `one more thing and you fly out of this school!´ !" I siad finally understanding.

"Well they sure couldn´t throw you out on a normal way, they could only tried to literally get you to be disgusted of the Wonderbolts, and well, by telling Soarin from your heritage, they had the perfect weapon against you!" Venturios told me the naked , unbearable truth.

"This is so, unfair, why do my kind get discriminated that way!" I yelled.

"I know right, I wish they would finally bury the hatchet, but as soon as I think its finally good, there will come another Twisterblade-idiot, who just dig the shit back out, I honestly sometimes doubt that those idiots are really from my own blood, by hating the Eagle-eyes, they automatically hate my magic and so me, and that from my own family!" Venturios yelled too, before calming back down, slumping back in the couch he had raised in anger.

"Well anyways , if you want I can introduce you to my buddys, and well if you have interest I can make you one of us if you want!" He asked me and I instantly hung around his neck.

"Yes , yes please, I will, gosh I so gonna show it the Wonderbolts, to discriminate my clan, my heritage, your power!" I yelled.

"Well you are a heated fighter, good so, but remember one thing!" Venturios said as he stood up, gesturing me to do the same, he gestured me to kneel down, and I did so.

"If you come in my Flyergroup, you have no allowance, to simply dash through the clouds when recieving an emergency call, lazyness get punished to the extreme, got it, we are rescueflyers, we use our skills only for rescuing ponies, and other creature, not judging who, we simply do it don´t matter how far it is or how hard I will be, and how many to save, we fly because we have sworn it, we fly to help others, we fly , with the wind in our hearts, and with the will of the storm in our wings, blessed by the Pride and the Fury of the storm, Rainbow Dash Stormwind, Eagle-eye of the 9th Generation, of the 6th Millenium, will you speak the holy vow with me, Venturios M.S. Stormwind, Ancestor of both, the Air Stream and the Twisterblade Clan, as well as the Folk of Fabula, the Wind-nomads, will you swear to me eternal loality in regarding your position in the group?" Venturios asked me, and I needed to make myself clear what just happens here, it was the membership ritual.

"Yes I swear!" I said with firmness.

"Then speak with me, the holy vow:

`In brightest day - in darkest night - no evil shall escape my sight.

Let those who worship evils might, beware my power – Stormhawks might !

My strength, I lay, in confidence, in the wind - my life, I give, with determined unit, the Salvation

To all those I bring the peace, my greatest success—Rescue to whom rescue is due!´ !" Venturios said and I repeated the vow.

" In brightest day - in darkest night - no evil shall escape my sight.

Let those who worship evils might, beware my power – Stormhawks might !

My strength, I lay, in confidence, in the wind - my life, I give, with determined unit, the Salvation

To all those I bring the peace, my greatest success—Rescue to whom rescue is due!"

"I , Rainbow Dash Stromwind, swear to sacrifice my Life, to the rescue of everypony, who needs to be saved, not judging at all , I will rescue them all!" I repeated after Venturios, I felt how he wrapped his hands behind the back of my head, pushing me forward until his forehead poked mine, his magic orb between us.

"From now on, you are a Stormhawk, you sacrificed your life, whenever you have to, whenever an emergency call, you will be there to help, do you swear?"

"I swear!"

"You swear to be loyal towards your comrades, your subordinates as well as your superios, you are well aware of your own duty to help, your sacrifice is your life, your reward is no award, For only those who fly to the aid's sake, their award should be their diligence, do you swear?"

"I swear!"

"Rainbow Dash Stormwind rise up before the one, for whom a Stormhawk never bends before anyone!" Venturios said as I stood up.

"From now on you are a honorable member of my closest family, you have the right to enter the headquarter in the Hurricane Canyon, your apprentice begins tomorrow!"

"Alright, …, cause tonight , you belong to me!" I siad with a dirty look as I dragged him in our bedroom.

Ponyville today, Library, Derpy´s Pov:

"Well now I need to skip a bit of the Story, because this is absolutly NSFF ( Not save for Foalys), and anyway, I don't know what the other had done, its private and I not going over to display this, so we go on from when the next day begins okay!" I said to the class who groaned, while we all laughed.

"Just when things got juicy!" most of the colts said.

In the Evening at lumoria, RD and Venturios´s residence, Rainbow Dash´s pov:

**( Warning the following rest of the chapter, is clop, of the hardest and explicitest way, if you wish to not read it, skip to the next Chapter, like Derpy does it infront of the Class or you can go to "End of the Clop", I will take no responsibility if you actually really intend to read it, well, enjoy a steamy Night! )**

"Hey Honey where are you?" I shouted as I walked in the living.

"In the bedroom my love!" I internaly squealed as he called me , his love, he was just so faboulus, magnifique, like Rarity would say.

"Well prepare yourself here I come!" I siad as I stepped in the doorframe, leaning on it in my most seductivst lingery, made by Rarity after an model from Floraya, Rarity was astounded of her sisters talent as she saw her dress at the Farwell Party in Ponyville.

"Mhhhmmm, well hello there Adonis, where have you been, you let me waiting!" I said as I scanned of my lover´s sexy muscular body, only clad in a skin tight jeans, or whatever it was called, I shall be a pant, they say.

"Oh, so you like what you see , well me too I must say, and it's a shame for me to let you wait, I will make it up to you instantly!" He said as he gently took one of my hoofs and kissed it, before licking, it, and like my god it was something I never experied, the slow motion with the tip of his tongue felt so good on my skin.

He licked me between the fingers and alone this gesture was addictiv for my own arousal.

"Ohhh, yess this feels so good!" I moaned.

"I know something which feels even better, if you allow?" Venturios said as he planted the tip of his tongue on the insides of my leg, he began to move it, with all his cruelness, upward to my hips, I can tell I got moist, extremly moist, I could feel how my marehood twitched and tickled from the inside in anticipation.

"Oh, oh my Goddness!" I screamed a muffled scream, holding my hands infront, …., wait hands?

"Ohhh, my fucking goddness, what is happ-aaaahnnn-ening to me!" I shouted out as Venturios began to do the exact same to my other leg, I was so moist that it already started leaking, it weted my String-Tanga, I wanted to hid it in embarassment, tried to wrap my tail around it, but Venturios caught it.

"Don´t, its okay, I will go easy, if you wish that no need to be embarrassed, you are beautiful Rainbow Dash, more beautifull when you may think!" I blushed so hard at this, to be honest, never, never had somepony said this to me, beside my mom, and her philosophy said, that when a guy tells you that he finds you beautifuller than youself may not think, than it is the right guy, and when he speaks the magical four phrases, you have almost no other chance but to love him.

"Never be embarassed of yourself, when you clearly can say, you are beautiful!" Venturios said , and I could only see him anymore.

This was the phrase number one.

"If somepony tells you , that you are very very beautiful, and he looks into your eyes, and you can´t see anything else but your own reflection, that somepony truly loves you!"Venturios said, and I actually really saw only me, just my face in his eyes, his big magenta red eyes, it was the first time I actually really looked in his eyes.

This was the phrase number two.

"Words can be a curse or a blessing, but one word is always a blessing, as long you allow it to yourself, Love!" Venturios continued, and I had almost tears in the eyes, I could feel his hot breath, inches away from my, still covered by the String, Mare hood, before it suddenly traveled upwards until he stood infront of me, his Lips inches away from mine, to be honest this was actually the first time I ever went that far with a Stallion.

"And the most important, If the one loves you truly, they will find each other, even when they someday will be forced to break up, their love for each other will never die, and in the end , things will become neat again , and the pair will find themselve again and the only question then is, do I have enough love for him to forgive, forget and to start from new with him/her?" I pressed my Lips on his, and moaned as he kissed back as passionately as myself, I felt his Hands on my flank , lifing me up, I wrapped my hindlegs around him, and kissed more heatly, things began to get much hotter, I wanted him and he wanted me, it was not only simple lust, no it was love, he wanted me to feel as good as he is, by being with me.

"You have no idea of how long I waited for you Dash!" he said to me.

"Tell me about, I waited too!" I giggled.

"4.000 years, since the day I lost my first wife, the Mother of your Ancestors, and you?" He mocked me a bit.

"Sigh only 28 Years, but still!"I pouted and he chuckled.

"So I guess I am right by saying I am your first Stallion?" He asked and I blushed but nodded.

"Well that kinda makes me happy, and I swear to you, I will not screw up but give you the best night you ever had until now!" Venturios said as he wrapped one Finger around a strain of my hair,

"I know you no gonna screw IT up, I , umh rather thought you wanted to , well screw me up, if you what I mean?" I asked feeling patethic.

"Well we will see about how fast I can manage to do so, I mean the world needs more Rainbow Dashs, not?" He chuckled before biting my neck gently, like a vampire, he sucked at it before kissing my neck, he raised his Hands up towards my breast (? where came they from?), but stopped inches away from them, parting away from kissing, he looked at me, and asked with his eyes.

"No fear, touch them, I want you to!" I said to him.

"Are you sure you really want that, are you really sure you are actually in love with me, and its not some kind of strong passion?" Venturios asked me with raised eyebrows.

"Yes I am sure, I cant be any lovestruckener than I am already!" I said to him.

"I just don't want you to regret this tomorrow!" Venturios said still in the same position as earlier.

"Trust me, my mother told me the holy rules more than often and I learned them by heart!" I told him.

"Then do you know which is the most oldest and strongest of these holy rules of the Love?" Venturios asked me suspicious.

"If you love someone, hold on him till the end, never let go, never let anyone tell you what to do, and never give in but follow your heart, feel only what you want to feel!" I told him.

"Exactly, and due to the fact that you know them all I can say that you have chose your special somepony, not by chance but by true love!"

"I guess so, well , would you like to , you know!" I asked with my best Bedroom glance.

"Well, I guess so, after all you made me not hot for nothing right!" He said and I looked at his errection which showed itsself by his jeans bulgin to the extreme.

"O uhm, well, I think I will first take care of this!" I said, but as I tried to dive in, he gently grabbed my skin and forced me, still gently, upwards again.

"Tse, tse, where you think you going Baby, it's a Guys duty to pleasure his girl first, this is an unbreakable rule!" HE said as he went down to continue what he had stopped, let me tell you I never experienced anything like this, and I cried out the first time, as he attacked my string, I don´t know how it happened , but my whole body had growed out, I was now as big as him, and also in the Anthromorphic state, my hands guided itself down to his head, as he began to lick my Stringcovered marehood.

"Oh , mhmmmm, this is good, this is Awwwwessssooomme!" I hollered as he suddenly slipped his tongue under my String and began to lick my Marehood, all the shyness and the embarassment from before vanished the very instant.

"Oh yeah, please, more, you can go harder on me, I beg you, don´t stop!" I shouted, I suddenly got lifted and pressed against the wall, with my legs wrapped around his head, his own hands rested on my flank, while rubbing the same.

A bolt of pleasure strucked me as he caressed my flank, more even my Cutiemark.

"Oh buck me, yes!" I moaned and moaned like never in my life.

Suddenly I felt something tickling under me , so good it felt.

"What are you doing with me?" I asked as I bend my body, trying to pushme more in his snout, I could see how my jizz flew down his chin, it was such an arousing sight, I felt how I became hotter and it twitched so much, I felt how I began to walk towards my climax.

"Make me come, make me come, oh please I beg you Venti, please!" I yelled, as I almost was there, the more roughly he licked, the more aroused I was by this.

I felt how I was lifted again, away from the wall, I felt how he walked until I felt something soft behind me, I guess it was my bed.

"Mmmmhhhhmmmmmm!" I moaned, as he began to impale his tounge deeper inside of me, I pushed him down with my hands.

"Yes , please, more, i´m coming, I´m coming, I´M COMING!" I yelled as I really came, as he grabbed my breast and twisted them.

"AAAAAAHHHHNNNNNN!" I screamed, as I came all in his face, I was so sweatbathed like never in my life, never ever before, no one ever got me so far, that I was almost exhausted, I panted like I flew twothousand miles in a record time.

"God this was awesome, I,.. Ahhhhhhnnnnn!" I suddenly screamed as I felt how his tounge lapped further, it had no end, it was pure pleasure, I could fells his tounge, exactly where it moved.

"Oh wow, this is, goosh, don't stop!"

"I havent even thought about it, you hopefully don't think we would were already being done!"

"I guess not!" I smiled, but moaned as he still licked me, in ways I never felt before, he continued until I came for the sixth time this night.

"So but now we are done, now its finally my turn got it!" I said sternly.

"Sure why not, lets see what you can do, about this one" Venturios said as he unziped his pants, and well, out flew his giant, well, giant rod, and it was like a fricken spear, ready to kill and destroy my pussy.

"Oh my God, its so , big!" I said as I looked at this giant thing.

"Its good to hear!" He said , and I looked again at him, then back to his dick, am I really able to take this inside my mouth.

"Well here we go!" I said not that enthusisastic, more scared.

"Hahaha, wait, I will make it able to fit!" Venturios said as suddenly his dick shrunk to an , still big but acceptable length and thickness.

"Wait what have you done?" I asked confused.

"Ever heard of the Fata morgana phenomenon?" he asked me.

"Yeah it's a phenomenon much known in regions of great heat, like in the desert around Appleoosa and the Griphon Kingdom, I once was there and well I almost died on one, before Gilda found me.

"Gilda?" he asked me.

"Yeah Gilda, why are you asking?" I asked confused.

"Do you mean Grizelda `Gilda´ Whitewing?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Wow well I guess, then you are very lucky, you are friends with her, hey do you know King Grypholion, or better said, king Alfred Grypholion Whitewing ?" He asked me and my eyes almost bulged out.

"Wait , King Grypholion is called Whitewing with his familly name, but that would say, he is,….?" I asked, so much confused.

"Yep she is his daughter, i´m surprised you didn't knew that!" He said.

"Well Alfred is an old Friend of me, centuries ago I let his great Grandfather take the Kingdom over from me, because I had all hands full with the war, but the land needed structure, so I let Nerhegeb Whitewing the 6th, becoming the King of , Avantia Ventura, today called the Gryphon kingdom, we still stand in contact, but due to my circumstance of after the Alincorn War and now my task of staying by Rose, I couldn´t return after that time, the war had been over but the Damage which had been done was so strong in our alll bones, that I just couldn't let them all alone on their selves anymore!" Venturios said , and I saw sorrow clouding his Eyes.

"Are you okay honey?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah I just remebered on something sad, but it has nothing to do with the life today, its too late to change it anyways, well anyways, where have we stopped?" He said as the Sadness vanished as quick as it came, instead he now wore a lustfull grin, his eyes radiated pure hunger and desire out.

"You wanted to stick this long thing in here,…!" I pointed to my mouth.

"…While bucking the brain out of my head!" I explained further, and he smiled.

"Ah yeah now I remember, well ready to become brainless!" He said, and I opened my mouth, he sat the tip of his hot rod on my tounge.

"Dashie , if this is not what you want, we still can stop, I just want you to be as comfortable as you want to be , okay, if you don´t like it, tell me and I will stop okay?" He explained to me and I nodded.

"Seems that you won´t give up I guess, well then here we go, but go easy first okay, don´t force yourselve to more than you physically can do okay!" He said and I nodded again, before I twirled my Tongue around the tip, he groaned out of the deepest of his throat.

"Oh hell yes, this is good, this is the right thing, don´t you dare to stop!" He moaned as I began to suck on him, I must say it was an awesome feeling, I began to rub my clit while sucking him, and the more I aroused myself the faster I sucked and deep throated him.

"MMMMHHHMMMM!" I moaned as I sucked faster and more roughly, his hands on the back of my head, pushed me forward, I rubbed and penetrated my own marehood faster and I was about to come, I could feel it, with my other hands I grabbed his balls and played with them, making him screaming.

"Ohhh, Yes, YES; GIVE IT TO ME; OH HELL THIS IS GOOD!" he yelled as he came in my throat, I could feel the dam break and I came too on the floor.

"Oh god Dashie, this was amazing!" Venturios said, while panting hard, he came to eye level, and kissed me, my mouth still full of sperm, I could feel his tongue moving inside and I let my own dancing, I felt how he began to finger me, so I too began to rub his rod, I wanted him to come along with me.

"Oh, ohmyfuckinggod, yes this is so awesome!" I screamed as I came along to him.

"Oh hell you are right!" He panted.

" And now I want your dick to impale me, make me feeling it filling my pussy, please Venti I need you!" I whined as I took his rod in my hand.

"You wish is me order!" He said ashe lifted me up, and placed his dick on my moist entrance.

"Are you ready my love?" Venturios asked.

"Well uhmm , I guess you shall look at this!" I siad as I turned around, and with all the holy blood inside of me, I activated the least of windmagic I began to learn, I began to write letters out of wind.

"B-U-C-K—M-E-; -I-F—Y-O-U—C-A-N !" Venturios read and I saw him smile.

He came near on my ear and began to massage my flank while licking on my ear.

"Don´t you dare to underestimate me, love!" He said as I felt the tip of his dick poking my ass, and suddenly I remembered the feeling of Pandagor´s claws and his dick on my ass, the feeling of beeing terrified, tied between the ground and some violent arms, and a dick ready to kill my pussy forever, I shut my eyes, I knew this wasn´t him but the horror of it was still in my bones.

"Rainbow Dash, you are alright!" I felt a hand on my cheek, and the Comforting Voice of Venturios , spoke to me with concern, he was worried and that make me wanna smile but I just couldn´t.

"Just give me a sec!" I siad.

"It´s because of what Pandagor almost did to you not?" He asked, I opened my eyes, and I saw that I sat on the bed in his lap, I still could feel his rod , but it wasn´t big anymore and I just layed under me.

"I´m sorry I killed the mood!" I siad, but he took me in his arms and pressed me on his chest.

"Shhhsshh, it doesen´t matter, I want you to be save and comfortable with everything, we do together and if this means that you need time to get over it, I swear to you, you have all the time you need, I will never pressure you, I have hold out 4.000 years, whitout a new special somepony, and I know I can wait too until you feel comfortable, I want to be your first time with a stallion, with me to be perfect for you!" Venturios said as I closed my heart and listened to his heartbeat, it calmed me.

"I think I am reday, but can we make it so that I can hear your heartbeat?" I asked him and he nodded, I sat my self backwards on his lap, facing him and my hoves wrapped around his waist.

"Let´s go slow, are you ready?" He asked and I nodded, he guided his big rod with the wind, and I felt it how it pocked my marehood, I shudderd and leaned forward on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, it was steady and strong, the more I listened to it, the calmer I became.

"Let´s Start slow, it might now hurt a bit!" He said, yes I may have had mares and stallions but no one of them ever sticked more than their tongues here inside, it was the first time for me with a stallion, this was the one thing I never let off myself, don´t matter how uncool it sounds, but I have been raised this way and I also always told myself to only do it with a stallion I truly love.

"Hngggnnn!" I groaned in discomfort, as the dick pierced through my virginity.

"Shhhsssshh its alright" Venturios sait with a soothing, and calming voice.

After a few minutes, the pain began to vanish and I leaned again on his chest, it was the first time in my life that I felt helpless, patethic and weak.

"I am ready, we may start now!" I siad to him, and he began to move, up-down-up-down, his rhythm never stepped out of the line, he did it slowly to make me fel comfortable around it, and I must say I twas a georgous feeling, I could feel how his rod gently rubed my insides, and how my love juice became its perfect lubricate, the minutes went on and his pace always increased only a little, the more he thrusted the more harder he got, I could feel it, and I must say I loved it.

"Yeah, yes , this is right, please, don't stop, I love it, oh god yes, Venturios, Yes!" I hollered as I began to ride him, his dick became my toy, his lust my game, and I played it like a pro.

"Fffffffuck yeah thisn is so awesome, give it to me, ride me Dashie, ride me like a Rodeobull!" He screamed as he began to slamm his cock into me, all the shyness and the care long forgotten, for both of us, all what counted was to rbingthe other one pleasure, Venturios grabbed my breasts gently and played or sucked on my nipples, while I traced my hands on his back or the back of his head.

"Do you like what you see!" I asked him playfull, while almost jumping up and down on his dick.

"Oh hell yes!"

"And what are you saying to that Dashie!" He asked as he thrusted harder and faster, impaling me with his cepter.

"Let´s have some fun, as Sweet as sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick, lets have some fun as sweet as sick, I wanna take a ride on my coltfriends Dick!" I sang, suddenly I left the comfortness of the bead and got raised in the air, as he began to fuck me with some hot salsa moves, like spinning my body, he sliped out of me and began to dance with me, and whenever I came near me , he did something dirty, like sliping his tounge for a breath second in my marehood, before the dance continued.

Our moans had become faster , the more we danced in this dirty manner, the more arroused we became, his stamina was incredible, I never met anypony who had the condition to actually making me exhausted.

"How do you call this dance?" I asked my lover and he smirked.

"I call it the Salsaboner!" He chuckled and I had a deadpan expression.

"Seriously, I would rather call it, Dirty Dancing!" I said, and he thought about it.

"Its even a way better name, I like it!" he said, as he again trapped me in a pose where his dick sliped inside of my pussy and man I was soon about to come , I can tell.

"Please stop dancing and hump me the way I deserve it!" I begged and he obeyed.

"As you wish my Mistress!" he said as he placed me on the window, I looked behind me as he intruded my marehood , taking me from behind, and fucked me heavenwards, while I kinda stood on all fours against the window, he bucked me faster and I hollered, screamed and shouted out of pleasure, it was a mix of the most hardcore profanity and of squeaks and screams of pleasure, I guess our neighbors will not be able to sleep until midnight.

"OH ; OH YES; OH GOD; BUCK ME MY STALLION; BUCK ME HARDER; I WANT IT ; GIVE IT TO ME; YOU HAVE TO; AWWWYEAH; YES THIS IS IT; I´M CUMMING; I´M CUUUMING; I´M CCCCCUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMIIIINNN NNGGGGG" I yelled as loud as I could, and I came mighty along him, I can´t even tell when it had finaly stoped but when I guess, I would say it lasted on both sides ten shots long.

I opened my eyes and I got a fricken shock at what I saw.

"Oh uhmm, Venti, I guess we have some public!" I siad to him, he opened his eyes.

"Oh uhmm well!" that didn´t even helped in the slightest, to that infront of us, there in the window of our neighborhood we saw how, Pipsqueak and Scootaloo, having kind of steamy sex, theire eyes hungry of lust, they hands on the others genital, standing in the same manner as we, Pipsqueak behind Scootaloo, which had one hand on the window, eyes closed, and also Pipsqueak had his snout burried in Scootaloo´s mane.

Scootaloo and Pipsqueaks shed, Scootaloo´s Pov:

I don´t really know how it happened, but the moment I wanted to close the windows, I saw it, I saw how my idol, had some steamy sex with my Uncle, and I , I just, I just couldn't take my eyes of it, I saw how she screamed in pleasure, her eyes closed, she blushed, when does she ever blushed, I never saw her like this, so subordinated and yet she had an appearance as a strong mare, she handled my uncle, not vise versa.

I began to feel really, really wet between my legs, the more I looked at them, I was in their spell, my snout bended under the force of me , pressing it against the cold surface of the window glass, my hot breath formed a patch of condensation water on the window, the more I looked the moister I got, and the more I losed the controll about my body, I felt how my arm bended under myself, and wandered towards my marehood, I couldn´t even control it , even when I wanted, it was a primal-natural reflex, I didn't even felt how the drool flew over my mouth and splashed on the floor, I shuddered as the hoof touched my clit, I was extremly aroused.

"Honey?" I didn't heared as Pipsqueak stepped behind me, I actually didn´t felt nor heard anything, I could only look forward.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my hoof, seems that the effect of the Limitbreaker, the resulting effect of anthropomorphic transformation, still had not subsided, and I must say I was glad of it.

"You taste good, my love!" Pips said, I turned my head and watched him liking at my moist hoof, I watched him, and the often I looked at him the more I saw the tiny Colt from just 4 years ago, as he came to Ponyville at Nightmare Night, then he moved here, and though I never saw where he lived, ( before a few days ago) I always saw him in town, being surrounded by mares and femal foalys, he have had a grown spourt in the last years, and now he was an very good looking young colt from 9 years, even when he looked that time only like an 6 years old colt, was he older than everyone in my class, I actually never asked him why he came in our class when he should have taking higher classes, I guess it has something to do with his familly, and being the only one then, who would take higher classes by Miss Cherrylee, anyway he was already in his tiny form an eyecatch, let me tell you the girls were too, quite almost all in love with him, but the often I saw him then, the more I recognized that he never looked really at them, though he looked at them while talking he never really looked in their eyes or especially at them, I only saw it once, that time as he spoke the first time with Dinky, he looked really at her, in her eyes, no where else, his gestures and his words where true, and not played, the same I recognizwed as I spoke the first time with him, the same effect I also could already see at Snips and snails.

Whenever I looked at both, I always saw that those two were more playing a theater game with us, all their clumsyness and their attitude, towards me that was all rather an act than their real self, I always saw it when Snips talked to Sweetie Belle and Snails to Twist.

All their act dropped the moment they look in their eyes, i´m not sure if both girls know about what I see or not, but its by all the three of them, that one glance, that glance that proofs, that everything which is an act , isn´t meant for us.

And with the same eyes he now watched me with a mix of worry and lust.

"Come here!" I siad as I grabbed his head, I kissed him on his lips, he lifted me up and his dick poked my stomach.

"Seems like someone is exited!" ,I giggled.

"Well you are pretty aroused too I see, what are we going to do about this!" He said with a devilish grin, as he began to rub my clit with his fingers.

"Oh, oooh, oooooooooh, yes, don´t you dare to stop!" I cried out in pleasure, as I pressed myself on his chest, with one hand he holded me up and the other one he used to rub, we maked out and I began to work on his dick, it was pleasurable big and not tiny at all.

"You´ve got quite an very acceptable piece of meat there my love!" I told him, as I began to trace my Hands up and down his long shaft.

"Guilty as charged!" Pips laughed, as he laied me down on the bed.

"Let me make you feel good!" he said as he traced down my waist, planting kisses all over my body.

He reached down to my waist and took off my clothes, I still wore the few clothes and accesoirs Dad had sended me alongside the mirror the last days, before all of that happened here on Lumen.

"I love it when you are naked!" He said and I blushed, I had began to get used to wore clothes, more and more, my friends made fun of me saying I were an escaped lab rat of Miss Rarity, well I can laugh about this too, because I thought it the first moment too.

"Uhhh ohh yesssshhhh!" I screamed a muffled scream to not accidently wake up the girls.

He began to lick me , and the more he does, the more I struggled to remain still, my back arched and I bended in some ways which reminded me on some exorcist movies, but it was only the reaction of the incredible amount of pleasure I explored right now.

"how is it my love?" Pips asked me, the horny colt awoken in him.

"Quite alright!"

"What not more, oh there goes more for sure, I will make you brainless!" he said and his Tongue began to move deeper inside of me, I could feel it, every single move where he was, sended bolts of fire through my brain beginning to burn the same down with pleasure.

"I know the right thing right now!" He said as he took an pirate knife out of his saddlebag, and came to me with an sick pychogrin, holding the knife up.

"honey, what are you doing, don't you dare to hurt me , don´t, Aaaaaahh ooooh yeeeeessssh more , more, MOARRRRRRR!" I screamed as he began to slide the shaft of the knife inside my pussy, slowly it inched its way inside, not too far though, I guess he want to held the honor of taking my Virginity for later.

"Since we are still too young to truly do it, I guess I will let your Virginity intact until the time has come, but I will give you pleasure with this hot mettalic rod, I hope you like it!"

"Yessssshhhhh!" I screamed as he pleasured me with the knob on the shafts end.

"I don´t care of it, take me, take me now!" I screamed, I wanted his dick and I wanted it now.

I used a bit of my magic, throwing the knife away and pressed his body on my, letting my lovejuice flowing its way over his dick, using it as lubricant.

"Insert it c´mon, I want you!" I siad asi looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Alright, if it is your wish, but if you get pregnant don't you come cry about stomach aches and cravings, I warned you, and don´t get me even started about the moodswings!" He said doing some drama moves, I giggled.

"Our baby will be the beautifullest ever!" he said, as he placed his dick on my slit.

"Take me, baby!" I said to him, and he did it, he took me, the way I wanted it, I asked me while he made me feel good, if it went under a foalfiddler case , I mean I am over 4.000 years old, but am I looking like a 7 years old filly, while my Partner, actually is an 9 years old colt.

In anyway I care a shit about it, I love this moment, more than every moment , expect of Fathers arrival in Ponyville, this moment I made sweet love with my honeybear.

In every possible form and on almost every spot, even on the kitchentable,( we logically later cleaned it with Pagrotan, the Deep Pore Hard Surface Cleaner), so long until we reached the window , I came the moment I got pressed on the window, I meanwhile too had changed in my anthromorphic state, Dad had explain it to me, that it dependes on how you feel, if you feel terrible angry, extremly aroused and errected, or if you are in a so called Anthromorphic spot, means a surrounding where the force of the dimension barrier is weak.

I took his dick out of my pussy and dragged it through my legs strocking it, while he fingered my pussy, fully unaware that we were being watched from next to our house, through the window, you can imagine my surprise and shock as I watched straight in the eyes of my idol, they spoke of minor disapointness and some proudness, wow what a combination.

**("End of the Clop!")**

Back in the Stormwind residence, R. D.´s pov:

"Esteel is going to kill me, if he ever founds out about this!" Venturios muttered, as we looked at them through the Window.

"What has Lord Esteel to do with this!" I asked confused, looking at him suspicious.

"Scootaloo is his daughter!" He said and my eyes buldged out of my head.

"WHAAAAAAT!" I Shouted.

"Ooooow, stop screaming in my ear!" He said as he hold his head, well I accidently did screamed right in his ear, he sliped out of me with an wet sounding `Slshhlgh´ like when you take off an wet sucker from something., his dick was juice-covered, and I needed to get myself together to not accidently jumping on him and giving him the blow-job of his life.

"Sorry honey, but are your sure, he is her father?"

"Sure , I guess I still know my own niece, even after all this time!" He said.

"What, do you mean, she is only 6 years old!" I said to him, confused.

"In your counting she might be, but in the normal counting of us she is, 4.007 years old, her birthday was a few days ago, we still have to celebrate it!" Venturios said , and he said as if such statements, were normal for everypony, hello I just hear that my number one fan was even older than myself.

"She is the only one , from who we know who has inheritied the phoenix curse in a little amount, but she is even without it as immortal as we are, and she is the first one of our children, who got this way through her genetics!" Venturios explained.

"So what do you mean with, through her genetics?" I asked.

"Well logically no one of us wanted their kids anymore to die, so we tried to find a spell to make our own children immortal, well it has give us nothing more than chronic headaches, in the end we gave up, but now with Scootaloo we tried to find the reason of why she is immortal, in her body, better said in her blood, but till now we havent found anything, so we decided to look every 20 years after her blood, in order to see if the structure has changed , but till now, no succes!" Venturios told me.

"But isn´t her father in Old Equestria then?" I asked hima and he nodded, as he sat himself on the bed and pated his lap.

"Uhmm, what are we going to do about the both of them!" I asked as I pointed towards the outside of the window, in the Direction of a startled Scootaloo looking in shock at us, her hand still on Pipsqeak´s dick and his fingers still in her pussy.

"Well I honestly don't know, but as long as they don't doing it together more than they already have, tonight, I think it might be okay, but really comfortable I am not, its better that we speak with them tomorrow before they go back home"Venturios said and I nodded, I really hope that both of them don´t make any further stupidies.

"So tommorrow we will prepare everything to launch for Appleoosa, but how in the world will we be able to go as fast there as possible, I guess we have not much time to search the other Elements, not?" I asked him.

"Yes, actually we have only a few weeks anymore, tommorrow Jacky and I have decided to train you a bit, and to show you what its called to be a War-mage of the highest level!" Venturios said, and I was fascinated.

"so you going to show us, some real cool tricks?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"Awesome!" I squealed, and jumped in his arms , he chuckled and wrapped an arm around me, giving me a kiss on the head, I blushed and snuggled in his embrace.

"But I am still a bit confused, why Appleoosa?" I asked confused.

"Because of the Trainrails, next to the visible ones Appleoosa has also another railway, which is invisible for every normal pony, but Alincorns, these are the rails for the Wingtrain, a magical train which only appears when an Alincorn touch it, anyways , another reason is because it´s not that far from Dezibel town, and Dezibel town is again not far from Storming fields!" Venturios explained.

"Aha, yeah, this makes sense, but you said , as long as an Alincorn don´t touch the train it wont appear, should that mean that there are still other Alincorns?" I asked confused.

"No, not since that day anymore!" Venturios said with so much sorrow, that I could almost taste the pain on my tongue.

"What has happened?" I asked, rubbing his back as he began to cry softly.

"It was a dark day, everywhere the Darkness had creeped, it was in one of the pauses of the Nestrells war, an dark Alincorn rised, Gormaria Silvertongue, a name you better never forget anymore, this alincorn was an double-spy under Nestrell and ourselves, to that time, but he went after own plans, he hated to obey, towards Queen Equestria as well as Nestrell´s commanders, sonit came as it must came, he found the trust of some strong Stallions in Nestrell´s and in our army, who shared the same ideology, soon Gormaria managed to gather a little army around him, he wanted to throw the world back in the war and hides himself until this world had been torn apart, and the Angels would have killed each other, then he wanted reaapear and climb on the throne and how were this any better possible by killing first the strongest beings on this world, the Alincorns.

He waited a week , before he began , in one night they slaughtered ten Alincorns, in the day he would do so as if he investigate the death of them, after all he had a position as a commander of the royal guards, that time , every guard was an Alincorn under the reign of either, Kuronema, Freyenyo, Themra or the royal Sisters, but was the order one and the same, to defeat the evil and to defend the own peoples.

The more often they killed the more of our army shrunked, thanks to a trap of Tenebra, we found out who it was, and we agrred to take Gormaria under arrest, and throwed him in Esteels highsecurity Jail.

Again peace lasted, Gormarias companions have been catched too, and the court of the Royals ordered an execution, that had been 7 years after Gormaria had been arrested, Gormaria heard about the courts decision and decided it were the right time to break out when no one is keeping a close eye on him, with the help of his manipulative power, he corrupted the cellmaster, and as he was free , he intterupted the Execution, killed the guards and vanished with his loyal army , into the dust of the desert surrounding the land of the Alincorns, Valwarris, or like we call it, Terram gigantum ( Land of the Giants), this land has been the combination of four Kingdoms and two giant states, Somnium Auceps rei publicae ( The Dream Catcher State) and Status liber tres Caballio gentes (The free state of the three pony races), off wich later had become Equestria and Canterlot as the maintown.

It lasted not long and Gormaria´s army and himself appeared again in the town, it was night and like before they began to Kill Alincorns, they managed this time 27 Alincorns, in the morning the Royals ordered a hunt for them, with a big reward for the one to catch them. Useless to say that none of the hunters ever came back.

Then , 3 months after the announcement, they fully attacked the state, they corrupted Alincorns and those by which it didn´t worked they simply killed, they burned down the towns, and more and more of our guards and our friends died, we couldn´t be there because we still fighted against the Elements of Chaos, that's why we created the new Elements of Harmony, these magical vessels searched each other an pony with pure heart, and they gave them big forces to defeat the evil, after half of the original Elements have become corrupt, they losed all the powers and the Elements turned to dust, the new however where able to defeat and to kill Gormaria´s servants, they burried them under a seal, in order to keep them unable to ever become ressurected, before however, Gormaria managed to steal their magical force, with a curse we call the Parasite-curse and added it to his own, he became as strong as we with his force, after we defeated the Elements of chaos and banished them into the dark zone in the orbit, we came back and saw what Gormaria has done meanwhile we had been absent, he Killed every Alincorn who had ever existed, but a few, The royal princesses, the Royal Trio ( Kuronema, Freyenyo and Themra), with Cadence, The remaining two Elements of Harmony, Faust and a baby Allincorn, he had become unmeasurably strong and only with our forces united, we could only manage to erase his body and Soul, his evil Ghost managed to escape, his magical force has been sealed in his amulet which he always wore, before he vanished he sweared for revenge , he cursed us all and he sweared to return, and then to finally kill us, since that time, he somewhere waits for his revenge, and I am sure he will come back , and again things are getting ugly, well in the end we managed only to save a few of us, but no one knows where the two Elements of of Harmony are and where the baby is, its told that with the kingdoms and Gormaria , also the vessel of his Power has vanished, the Alincorn Amulet!" Venturios said.

"WAIT WHAT; THE DAMMNED THING TRIXIE WEARED, WHEN SHE CAME BACK 3 YEARS AGO?!" I screamed, oh well fuck it, I had the amulett of an Alincornkiller in my hoofs.

"Wait you know it, you saw it, can you tell me where it is!"Venturios freaked out.

"The last who had it was Zecora , she said she would keep it there where it can´t do any harm anymore!" I said and his eyes blinked.

"Come we need to talk to her, we need to destroy this damned amulet!"

We runned out of the house, full aware that our little neighbors still were at it, but we have worser problems than two horny Teenagers right now, but neither of us , heared the low evil laugh, coming from an dark alley.

Unknowns Pov:

"Nuahahahahhahahahhahaha, well that's going to be interesting!" I said as I silently , in the shadows, floated after them.

Finally our Revenge is near, I will get you for what you did all those years ago, Venturios and your little girlfriend is going to pay too, you have hummiliated me and my family the last time.

It was worth to travel all this way to las pegasus, and then to land on this island after watching it for a while, your little stuntshow earlier was just full of shit, and also your life is on the Verge of death, keep laughing and dancing or singing, as long as you still can, muahahhahahahahahahahahhahaa a!"

Zecora and Floraya´s shed, Zecora´s Pov:

All of them had gathered in our living, even the youngsters, well Pipsqueak and Scootaloo had an arkward expression plastered on their face after they had a talk with either Venturios and Rainbow Dash earlier, but still they sit very close together.

"So my dear , would you tell us which danger comes near?" I asked Venturios.

"Well it´s about, the Alincorn Amulet!" Venturios said and the ear of everyone pearked up.

"Oh well don't you fear, the Amulett is safe where it is, my dear!" I said to him, in an what I think was an calming tone.

"No fear, well thats exaclty it, I have fear, not for me but for all of you, if Gormaria manages to get his Amulet back , he might be able to created his body new, and if that happens, if he manages to get his body back, he will start where he stopped, destroying all alincorns and killing every Roality, letting the world burn to be the King over it, in the end!" Venturios said and the other Fallen angels, including Flora nodded.

"Please Zec, we need to destroy this thing as quick as possible!" She begged.

"I understand your rush, and why you´re mad , but is the amulet as far from here, as far from my shed, hidden under severals of mighty and strong spells, and everypony who wants to take it, in a different dimension dwells!" I said as I stood up and went to one of my bags.

"take this and it guides you away, for the ultimate power, to destroy, find a way, but beware the darkness, it will never rest, be strong, to do your best you can do, so again in peace, we might rest!"I said, and gave a golden Compass to Applebloom.

"Wow and how does it work!" She asked me.

"To wish yourself, the thing you most want, the Compass will guide you, with my warrant!" I siad and the Compass glimmered in a golden shine.

"Okay, well then lets do it so, Zec, you and the Kids are going to search for the Amulet and….!"

"I´m sorry to intterupt you, my dear, but do this isn´t possible to me, I fear, I promised to teach in the shaman school, the young foalys in Chlorophelia in my craft, they said that would be cool, now aren´t I one to turn down, the oppurnity to show young kids my ability to the crown!" I said and they nodded.

"Understood, well then, how about you Guys?" Jacky said as he looked at Kuronema and Freyenyo.

"We have no problem with this!" They both said.

"Okay it is all set then, the Kids together with Kuronema and Freyenyo, will search the Amulet, we meet each other, either in Appleoosa, Dezibel Town or in Storming Fields, okay, depends on how far we come!" Venturios said and they nodded.

"But take good care of you and beware, Gormaria´s evil spirit can be everywhere!" I said and they nodded.

Well then, I guess we shall now going to sleep, tommorow we have a big day, we wake on exactly 08:00 am got it?" Jacky said as he eyed the Elements of Harmony.

"And this time I want no excuses or I will rush you Venturios on the neck, not Brother!" Jacky said laughing evily.

"You bet bro!" Venturios said , while smirking evilly.

"Well then, everyone, Off to bed, and no fun or whatever anymore got it!" He said it in a manner which made everyone blushing deep crimson.

"Yes, ehehehe!" They all said crawling the back of their heads.

Tommorow will be an hard day for sure.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, I hope it was a good one , don´t forget to review and tell me how much you liked it, till the next time my Bronies and Pegasisters.**


	22. all that matters is Technic and Speed

**Derpy Hooves and**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**A/N: Welcome to the next Chapter, I hope the last chapter has tasted you and you have enjoy it, well logically we start where we have ended last time, welcome with us a new day, full of hot magic, and Falling tears.**

**Chapter 22: Training Day, concentrating, holding and releasing, it isn´t about the force or the technic, it´s about the speed.**

Lundana, Lumoria´s Maintown, Angelguard`s Training Place, Westwing of the Royal Palace of the Queen of Light:

It was an bright morning, this early, and most of the Angelponies as well as our friends where still asleep, though no one of them had an idea what in a few seconds would await them.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"0!"

"Well they are late, as always , what do you think Bro, shall we punish them for being late again?" Venturios asked his Brother, Shockwave, while both of them floated over the town, eyeing the streets under them, some of the early business ponies already began to open the markets, while our Mane six and their friends still snuggled in their warm beds, together with their loves or alone.

"Sure of course, I am though sorry for all the other ponies here, but we have warned them, haven´t we!" Shockwave said with narrowed eyes and a dissapointed expression on his face.

"I swear , RD didn´t even moved a singel milimeter as I leaved for the early morning exercises, how in Tarnation can those mares just sleep that heavy?" Venturios asked himself, crawling the back of his head in confusion.

"Well I would say you now better shout your ears, because this is going to get loud!" Shockwave said, as he prepared himself, flying up high into the air, almost into the orbit, before he turned the direction by letting him fall after stoping his wings, as soon as he began to gain more speed, he began to create minor sonic rainbooms which he holded, letting them circling around him, he looked more than a giant rainbow Meteor, he concentrated all his sense on the distance to the ground, and the taste of the atmosphere around him, as he had enough force circling around him, he released each one of it in one mega blast, creating such a strong shockwave in the air , that the whole sphere in which whole Lumen floated got shaken through.

The noise was eardeafening, and a thousand Angelponies got ripped out of their sweet dreams, as the atmosphere exploded and a Rainbow Supernova created itself, creating such a soundwave which shooked the trees, the ground, the houses and buildings.

"What in tarnation was that for an Infernalistic Noise!" Lumena and Rarity simultan opened the windows, screaming there morning spirit out.

"Morning to you too, girls, didn´t we had an apointment together Rarity?" Shockwave asked, with angry eyes.

"Oh , uhmm, well, a Lady needs her time!" Rarity said her nose high in the air.

"You have ten minutes, on the Trainings ground, if not, I will come personally to you and drag you with your mane down there got it!" Shockwave said merciless his eyes staring the Fashionista down to the deepest of the ground.

"I will be there!" Rarity whispered , her voice suddenly as loud as Fluttershy´s usual voice, she felt extreme tiny with hat.

"I bet you will!" Venturios snickered, next to explode was Applejack.

"Who in the world is being so damn loud, at 08:00 in the morning!" she screamed as she throw open the window, meeting the face of Jacky, which gave her one of his angry stares.

"What was the last thing I told you girls yesterday, hadn´t we an apointment together, at the Trainingsplace, at exactly 08:00, its now , oh look at the time, 08:15!" Jacky said merciless while Applejack only rolled his eyes.

"Gosh , Jacky , its only 15 minutes!" She said without being aware of what she just said.

"In war my Little pony, in War every second is important, don´t you forget that!" Jacky said as he floated to the next house.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie, Fluttershy Dryade, wake up this instant!" Jacky said his voice to such an high volume, that the whole street looked at him, while he cared a shit about the volume of his voice.

"What´s going on, me want sleeping!" A half asleep Pinkie opened the window, being suddenly fully awake as she saw who stood infront of the window.

"You girls got three minutes, go!"

"Twilight sparkle, Spike, its time to wake up, NOW!" Jacky said and yelled as he floated inside of Twillights momentary chamber, leaning over to her ear.

"Whaaaaaaa!" She jerked up almost hitting his chin, he was lucky to have extreme sharp reflexes.

"What´s going on here, cant a dragon sleep for a while!" Spike muttered as he turned around, suddenly, he got picked up by magic.

"Whaaa, what´s going on now!" He shouted as he suddenly, hung head over heals in the air.

"To the Trainingplace, this Instant!" Jacky said as he levitated him back inside.

"And take your caretaker with you, pah, and such a mare call herself an organizing-talent and always right on time!" Jacky said as he floated forward.

"Venturios, go wake up you marefriend or else I explode!" he said as he saw that Rainbow dash has Earplug inserted.

"I will do!" Venturios said as he floated Inside, while Jacky flew over to the trainings place.

A few Moments later, Jacky´s Pov:

"INACCEPTABLE!" I screamed.

"We have had an appointment at exactly, 8 am, and now we have 08:45, a ¾ hour later!" I screamed the morning anger out of me.

"You can say, you have luck, that you are not in the army, or else for such an act you would be drilled to cook for over a thousand Stallions, hungry and horny Stallions, while wearing extreme short maidcostumes, got that, because of ponies like you, so many mens and mares have been killed in the war, Tardiness has often caused the death of many stallions and mares, lets just imagine, you are a medic in the war, and you have an appointment with an troup who needs your help, and you have to be at an certain hour, at a certain place to meet them, what do you think will happen when you come as late as you came, the worst case would be that the Soldiers would die because they arent prepared to get attacked, or when they have some injured, those stallions and mares will die, because you were too lame to actually come at time, do you now understand how important Punctuality is?" I screamed the last so loud that even the birds remained still afterwards.

"I may have a question?" Fluttershy asked.

"What!" I shouted.

"What, uhm, are, we uhm, exactly are we going to learn here!" She asked, and I hurt myself by doing an extreme Facehoof.

"Fluttershy , havent I told you guys the last few days, not exactly what you going to learn under me!" I yelled, gosh we are losing so many precious time with this shit here, lets just show them.

"Alright, okay, If you want to see it again, I will show you, Venturios come here, I may need someone to whom I can omit my anger!" I said loudly enough for him to hear.

"Sure thing Bro , but be careful I have still not my Element-core!" Venturios told me.

"We so or so will only do basic technics or else these yokels just don´t get the thing anyways!" I siad getting shouts from the accused.

"Hey, what the hell did you just say about us!" Rarity shouted.

Before I exploded, I rather sing them what I hold of them.

Jacky:

_**Let's get down to buisness**_

_**To defeat the dark lords.**_

_**Did they send me weaklings**_

_**When I asked for warriors?**_

I looked in each of their eyes, as I looked at them closly.

_**You're the saddest bunch I ever met**_

_**But you can bet before we're through**_

_**Mrs. Mare, I'll make a soldier**_

_**Out of you.**_

Rarity gasped as I pointed to her.

_**Tranquil as a forest**_

_**But on fire within.**_

_**Once you find your center**_

_**You are sure to win.**_

I nodded to Venturios, who showed some of his magical Skills

_**You're a spinless, pale pathetic lot**_

_**And you haven't got a clue.**_

_**Somehow I'll make a soldier**_

_**Out of you.**_

I told to Rarity, who wanted object, but got second thoughs as she saw my evil glance.

_**Twillight: I'm never gonna catch my breath**_

_**Applejack: Say goodbye to those who knew me**_

_**Rarity: Gosh, was I a fool in school for cutting gym**_

_**Pinkie Pie: This guy's got them scared to death**_

_**Fluttershy: Hope he doesn't see right through me**_

_**Rainbow Dash: Now I really wish that I knew how to fight**_

The Exercises were sometimes good , sometimes downright pathetic, seriously, normaly I only teach young guards who at least have a bit of knowledge about fighting, but even the agility test , was only half so good than I thought, the biggest problems I have with Rarity and Fluttershy.

_**[men] BE A WARRIOR**_

_**We must be swift as a coursing river**_

_**[men] BE A WARRIOR**_

_**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

_**[men] BE A WARRIOR**_

_**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

_**Time is racing toward us**_

_**Till the legion arrive.**_

_**Heed my every order**_

_**And you might survive.**_

I told them as they kneeled before me, doing a proper greet to their Sensei, Teacher, Master, what ever they want to call me.

_**You're unsuited for the rage of war**_

_**So pack up, go home you're through**_

_**How could I make a soldier**_

_**Out of you?**_

I pointed at Rarity and Fluttershy, after they even failed the simplest tests_**.**_

_**[men] BE A WARRIOR**_

_**We must be swift as a coursing river**_

_**[men] BE A WARRIOR**_

_**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

_**[men] BE A WARRIOR**_

_**With all the strenght of a raging fire**_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

Suddenly even Rarity finally saw what this was all about, and she began to lay her Ladylikness away and started to work properly.

_**[everyone]BE A WARRIOR**_

_**We must be swift as a coursing river**_

_**BE A WARRIOR**_

_**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

_**BE A WARRIOR**_

_**With all the strenght of a raging fire**_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

_**Hoo-ah!**_

"Alright then lets begin with the show, Brother, if you would be so good!" I asked Venturios who nodded, and so we stood on opposite sides of the field, the Girls and Spike are standing in a good secure place under several defense spells, so that there can get any harm on them, the whole field is secured by so called boundary pillars, you could say kind of an Arena.

"Let´s Duel!" We shouted in unison.

"Storm tigers!" Venturios yelled as he created tigers out of wind, which instanly attacked me, jumping at me.

"Shockwave Tower!" I screamed as I created an shockwave high enough to blow the jumping tigers away.

"My Turn, Bass hunters!" I screamed as I created several animals out of a deep bass sound.

"Kamaitachi (Wind-sickle weasel)!" Venturios yelled as he created an giant weasel out of his own wind magic, and with help of the surrounding wind, the Weasel was strong , it defeated my Bass hunters without much hesitation.

"Only Luck Bro, Jurassic Noise!" I screamed as created a giant Raptor with a big Sword, I created my own Sword while Venturios created his Stormscythe.

"Let´s show those puppies what it is called to fight like a Battlemage!" I yelled as I launched with highspeed for Venturios, raising my Sword, we met halfway, as we let our weapons crashing against each other, our Summoned Animalspirits, fighted in the same manner as we.

"You going down this time Bro!" Venturios said as he used the size of his Animal Spirit to attack me from far.

"You think!" I blocked his attack with my own Spirit.

"Chains of Noise!" I yelled as I bended and let chains shooting out of my back, hitting his spirit right in the face, well logically it hit Venturios too, due to the biolink Magic with the spirit.

"Ha, how did it taste!" I laughed.

"Like this , uprising Stormfist!" Venturios laughed as his strom hitted my Raptor right under the chin.

"Good blow Bro!"

"Well thank you!"

"You were a great help, thank you, animalspirit of the Raptor!" I said as I looked towards the Raptor who looked at me, he nodded and began to fade away.

"Now we going more heavier, Deep Bass Pyro Phoenix!" I yelled as I summoned one of my Strongest spirits, for which I needed to use a rune circle.

"So you get serious, boy , what you can I can already since years!" he said as he too said farewell to his Weasel spirit.

"Say Hello to my Little Friend, Typhoon Dragon!" out of the air came a giant dragon, though without any wings but with mighty claws.

" well show me what you got, Big Bang shock wave!" I ordered as my Spirit used his force and the sound around us, to create beams of ripping sound and fire ,with a force of a thousand tons.

After the dust laid itself, we saw how Venturios stood there totally unimpressed.

"Was that all!"

"Seriously I though you would do serious, well if you not, then its my turn, Electron storm!" He said as he began to created a giant storm-sphere of electrons, being set in motion , to create electricity.

"Oh don't you dare, Flame bass!" I yelled as I did the same, with the molcules and the atoms in the atmosphere, creating a flame sphere around me.

"Oh but I will!" Venturios laughed as he began to float, due to the gravity, a respectable Sphere of piercing blue electricity has created around him.

"Well it was your choice!" I sighed as my flames closed me in, I too began to float, because of the burned oxygenium.

The more the spheres growed the more I could hear the girls thoughts of pure horror, I had almost completely forgot about them.

"Venturios this is enough, we still have some public don't forget that okay?" I send over to Venturios who only groaned in annyoance and acceptance.

Anyway our Sphere were respectable giant, and ready to get released.

"Concentrating, Holding , Releasing!" We yelled in unison.

"Cross Thunder!"

"Cross Fire!"

We yelled both our attack out as the spheres began to move and to crash over the ground, ripping the whole trainings field open.

"HAAAAAAH!" Venturios yelled.

"HIAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled, too.

"BAAAAAAAM!" With this infernalistic noise, the two spheres crashed in each other, creating a storm of both, Fire and Electricity, which enclosed the whole arena, inside you could see both of us, with our weapons against each other, pushing hard, the weapons , which catched either fire or electricity, were used as magic conductors.

"Do you give up!" I asked him.

"Never!"

"Say never never!" I said as I knocked him out with the sound of my own voice, using as an fist right to his face.

The fight was over, Venturios had losed but he had done a good fight, in war he had maybe even won.

"Okay that was it I guess, come, Stand up you lame-ass!" I laughed as I reached my hand out, he took it and stood up.

"You played good Bro!" I said honest.

"But you too!"

"Lets going back over to the girls!" I siad as I deactivated the secure spells.

"This was Awesome, do you always train like that?" Rainbow dash asked.

"Sure, logically we most of the time go more hardcore, but this is mainly how we train everytime we can!" Venturios said as he took his Marefriend in his arms.

"So, you have saw what you are going to learn here, Rituals, for summoning spells, the control about summoned spirits, how to properly attack a soldier of the villains, armed and non armed.

"Yuhuu, guys!" we heard the Voice of Ditzy calling.

"But first we have some breakfast!" I siad as I dashed over to my beloved mare, the kids where still here for breakfast, and in the early noon they will fly back to Ponyville to go searching for the Alincorn Amulet, Ghost and Joe have agreed with Floraya to go together with Zecora back to the Everfree Forest and from there to Ebony-Wood Town, the giant empty mammoth-tree of Chlorophelia, Astralia and Aurora , together with their new coltfriends, Sword- , and Shield Shine would stay here and learn under Miss Brightlight, Shining armor wanted also to left with his Guards in the early noon to write down his report for the Princesses, Spike Decided to tag along with us, also because of Rarity but mostly so we could stay in direct contact with Princess Celestia.

The Picknic went perfect, the food was delicious, and so the sight, due to the hot clima which the Lightshield produce, they have kind of an Endless summer, most of the ponies here, wered so called T-shirts, it covered the whole upper part of a body , and had oppenings for the wings.

"Mhhhmmm, honybee your Hay-sandwiches are delicious!" I siad as I kissed my honeys cheek, who blushed.

"Indeed, Mistress Lumena , your cooking skills are incredible, and your food is to good to be true!" both Kuronema and Freyenyo, nodded, smiling happily.

"So Jacky how does your training looks, I mean there are after all a few of us who can´t use magic!" Twilight asked me, and I almost snorted in my cider.

"Buahahahaha, oh my, this was hilarious, this was the best joke ever, I thank you Twillight, I thank you!" I hollered

"Uhmm, mind to explain what you are laughing about?" Rainbow Dash asked annoyed.

"Why, why would you say that, ahahahaha, only Unicorns can use Magic, woahahahahahahaaha, that is downright delectable, hahahaha!"

"I honestly can´t laugh about this, it was a normal Question, and it´s true, a Pegasus as well as an Earth pony can´t use magic!" Twilight stated out helpless.

"Please, who in Tarnation has told you that bullshit!" I almost falled back in a laughing fit.

"Of course they can use Magic, or how do you explain that an Pegasus can walk on clouds, and move the same around, while you other ponies can´t?" I asked her with a smug grin.

"That, that, is because, uhm, I mean they, urrrrrgh, I give up I have no clue, just tell me!" Twilight said in defeat.

"Alright, since we are already here, we can also start right away with your first Lesson , in high advanced magic!" I siad and I saw how Twilights eyes Sparkled.

"Surely all of the three races can use magic, maybe in different forms but the magic is always there, take Rainbow Dash as example, how do you think its possible for an Pegasus , to fly faster than the sound, without ripping its own skin and wings, how do you explain the fact that there is an Giant town, made of clouds up in the sky, or take Applejack, how is she possible to Buck a tree as hard so that it almost breaks, if she really let her full force out, while her Ancestor Gaia, my Brother and Element of the Stone also is able to break giant Rocks with its bare fist, all of this is holded by magic, the magic of the elements.

Each race inheritates three different Elements, the Earthponys, are master over the Metal, the Stone, and the water, the Pegasi are masters over the Wind, the Fire and the Light, the Unicorns , about the Sound, the Nature, and the Darkness, each one of these combination have one thing in common, they all are part of the holy Trinity of Equestria, Force, Wisdom and Courage.

For the Elements Metal, Stone and Water, you need big Force to tame them, Stone is heavy and it can be a pain to move them without having the force to, so is metal, hard, strong, dangerous and merciless in the wrong , or in unexperienced hands, and Water can be very strong, able to destroy whole towns and Villages, without the right Force, you will never be able to tame them, let alone to move through it to learn to combine them.

The Elements of Wind, Fire and Light need courage to be used, only a courageous flyer dares to enter a storm for saving his friends, to willingly catch themselves on fire for saving others, their Loyality and their Courage is as bright as the Light of the sun itself.

The Elements of Sound, Nature and Darkness, need much Wisdom to be tamed, for without Wisdom, to rightfull tame them is impossible, the Sound , used right can be a delight , or even a weapon, to know the nature , means to have learned the deepest of its secrets, the true name of every living organism can cause salvation or great chaos, and the darkness, to know and to separate the black evil darkness, from the grey, comforting darkness, to know the difference from right and wrong, you need Wisdom.

Earthponies are able to raise a forest Faster , than it needs to grow on its own, like the Everfree forest, but they need ground and water, as well as minerals.

Pegasi can change the weather and arange the sky like they want, just like the Wind and the Light does it, together with the life important fire of the sun, they help us giving a life to every creature.

The Unicorns , know how to use magic from old times and how to made wrong things right, which the other races cant, with their magic they can heal, they can help everyone.

Since you got the Elements of Harmony, you should have felt how these essentiel bits of magic has grown to an big font of magic, so that everyone of you can use it, you only need a teach in how to use it, and you need to find a catalysator for your magic!" I explained to them while they listened closly.

"But how would this catalysator look like, I mean we have no horn!" Applejack said.

"And, seriously girls , its totally unimportant if you have a horn or not, look at Zecora, she has no Horn either but is she able to use magic as much as an unicorn, Twilight sparkle tell me, from where come Magic?" I asked my neighboor.

"From the inside, the heart and the Brain!" She said proudly.

"Yes and no!" I siad , while she looked at me quizzicaly.

"The Magic of every being, circles around in their whole body, not only the heart nor the brain, but from the very living body, the only fact is that each race has its own art on how to release this magic, the typical Unicorn use it´s magic through its horn, the Earthponies through their hoofs and the Pegasi through their mane and wings.

The normal Alincorn however, can use its magic either through its Mane, its Horn or its voice, but only Element related Alincorns are able to use their whole force of magic through every fiber of their body, and shooting magic from every pore, that's why our magic level which we use, is even by a minor spell extremely high, but it tires a normal Alincorn fast out, and here we come to lesson 2, Venturios if I may ask!" I asked my Brother, who finished his cider in one gulp.

"Aaah, well then, since you now know the holy Trinity of Equestria, you mest know that its though good to always practise spells, new spells as well as old spells, but its extreme tiring to use so much Spells one after one other, am I right Twilight?" He asked , while Twillight nodded.

"Well that's why you need next to your own Wisdom, the needed strenght, to endure so much magic all at once, in war you need to be able to shoot of spell after spell, without getting tired too fast, the maximum lies by 3 hours, nonstop firing, logically you need an Big magical font and you need the needed physical strenght or else you will die on your effort, and that brings like nothing at all!" Venturios explained.

"Okay I got that, but what does now Courage have to do with spell using?" Rarity asking.

"Well courage you need, to walk over your own borders, you have to think beyond the limits of your intellect out, and bring the forces of all around you out, use the forces of nature, the fire, the light, the earth, water, noise, and the shadow and the wind, in short , wielding the powers of the elements, combine them with your own and the power of the Elments of harmony, and you will be able to use even more force full offensiv spells!" Venturios said before taking another big sip of his new refilled cider.

"Logically, you have no time in war, to simply siting around and concentrating on some spells, while around you, either your peoples are dying , or you getting killed by several spells, no what you need, beside of the holy Trinity, is Speed, the time distance from thinking about some spells, concentrating and bringing them up, and launching them at your opponent in the end, this normaly would take at least 5 minutes, when we are done with you, you will be able to use multiple spells in an short amount of time, better said in a few seconds. When you have succes in this lesson, wait better said, if you survive these lessons you would have to be able to hit in a few seconds several of enemies at once, whether you kill them or only set them out of action for some time, is up to you, but always remember, in the war ,only a dead enemy is a good opponent, that may seem hard to you now, but I've seen too often that some ponies have spared the enemy, and in the final result, the majority of them were killed by the very opponents, anyways Speed is all!"

"It´s not about force, Wisdom or the courage, it´s always about the speed, in war you need to be always in motion, no time to sit and concentrating, you must being able to write runes, do spells, ritual magic, elemental magic or Artefact magic, with an incredible speed!"

"And here we come to the different Kinds of magic, there are, the so called, Primal Magic, magic which is born with you and awakes someday in your early life, it's the magic each one of us can do on their first day they use magic, the first day a pegasus moves a cloud, or the first day an earth pony manage to bring a plant to growing, it's the essential magic each unicorn can do, as well as all the other races , in their own form.

Then comes the instint Magic, this kind of magic is beyond our selfcontrol, and activates itself in great danger or fear, it even happened that an foaly cast this Instinctive magic before being able to use Primal magic, like I said this is magic which appears in the different kind of situation of great mental pressure.

Next is the Rune Magic, where we differ two different forms of rune magic, the spoken and the written, the spoken is a form where the runes are already in the right order, like when I asked for the different spirits, one word and it appears and brings out a summoned spirit, the written is need to be drawn, written up or being already written ready to use, its mostly for portals and transdimensional teleportations.

Next is the Spell magic, only different by a few aspects, like that its not necessary to actually call out the spell, its also working by thinking the words for the spell, also different is that this magic is mostly used for casting fast magic, all-day and usefull magic, maledictions or even for strong curses these spells are mostly decoded in a book, its pretty much the magic Twillight and Rarity always casts, it's the easiest kind of magic.

Next is the Ritual magic, its one of the most timerelated spells, because you will always need special things to cast this magic, one thing is a rune circle, this is essentielle, how this circle looks like is though always different and it counts for wich kind of Ritual you need it, is it for a curse, for summoning or for telportating something over a big distance, the size of such an runecircle is always variating from the type of use.

Well I think I don´t need to tell you , what elemental magic is, don´t I, I guess you saw for yourselves, earlier, anyways, the last one is Artefact Magic, this kind of Magic is only able by holding magicfilled objects, with help of this object you can use various types of magic, let´s take for example, Scootaloo´s Makora Morningstar, with help of the different magical Makora-spheres, she is able to create attacks based on the different elments, and she is even able to combine the elements, like when she combines Water and Wind, what does Scootaloo get?" Venturios asked in the round.

"U-uh- me me , take me!" Pinkie Pi exclaimed.

"Yeah Pinkie!"

"A rainy, and stormy day!"

"Pinkie, in all honesty, what you just said doesent even deserve a Facehoof!" We both exclaimed in unison.

"It´s easier to show them, Scootaloo, do you have your Morning Star with you?"

"Of Course, wait I just need to search and , aha here we have it!" She shouted as she came bag out of her Bag she had almost digged in, the bag was pretty tiny thought.

"What in Tarnation, is that for a bag!" Applejack jumped a meter away as she saw it.

"I got it from my Dad!" Scootaloo said happily.

"I see, an transdimensional, Storage room Spell, mighty usefull, when you want to take a mighty lot of things with you, though it need to be little things, a house will be quite idiotic to actually trying transport like this!" Derpy said.

"Why so!" Rarity asked and we all did an double facehoof, to the extreme.

"I don´t belive you just asked us that!" Floraya said shaking in fear from getting the stupidy-flue, by all Raritys stupidy.

"What, what is it now?" Rarity asked annoyed.

"Rarity, how in tarnation do you expect to get a fucking house inside of the pocket, less if necessary out again?" We all asked her and she only blinked, then blushed.

"I guess youre right!" She said.

"Anyways, Scootaloo, would you be a cutie?" I asked and she nodded, she took out the Makora spheres and shoosed both water and wind, and put them into the vessel, which glowed a bit as soon as the spheres touched the mettalic surface of the vessel.

"Alright, well then. Show us your might!" Venturios said.

"Here we go!" Scootaloo exclaimed as she began to circle the Morning Star in a steady pace, after the fifth round the weapon began to glow with, and it began to get frosty around, in a diammeter of five meters suddenly began to fall Snow.

"Focus!" Scootaloo shouted, like probably Esteel has teached her to do.

"Target locked!"

"Hoolding!" She began to change the maner she circled the weapon and began to circle faster, ´til very fast.

"Now we coming to an end!" Scottalo shouted as she jerked her hand in the other direction and back in motion , slowing the weapon in midair before slaying it for an last turn and slammed it on the ground.

"Release!" She yelled the moment the weapon reached a certain point.

Well it worked, as soon as the spell has been unleashed onto the tree, the ground , a trail to the tree and the very same tree began to freeze more and more until it was all shock frozen.

"Okay that's enough!" I said and she stoppedthe spell taking the vessel into her hand, the vessel quick went back to normal temperature.

"Woah!" Was all the other said, I examined the tree.

"Jep, its Shock frozen , cold and conserved!" I siad with an approving smile.

"Wonserfull , can you nolw please turn it back to its own self!" Floraya asked me with puppy eyes.

"Sure thing, wait!"

"Heat wave!" I said as I released , same as by the pyro sound, shockwaves in high-frequency , setting the molecules in motion and created heat, I pressed my hand on the tree and it began to melt the ice away.

"Wow this is truly amazing, I never saw something like this!" Twillight said as her eyes glimmered.

"Yeah its sure awesome, but wait until you see Jetfire, her Pyrotechnic is just plain crazy!" I said enthusisatic.

Honey, come down, lets enjoy the meal for the rest of the morning, you have enough time to train later, when we are in town!" Derpy said and I agreed I sat myself next to her, while laying my head on her shoulder.

"Want some more?" She asked me, but I said no.

"We gonna make later an march around Lumoria, for the rest of the day, in different group, they will do exercises, so I cant eat much , as delicious as it is, or else I will definitely vormit when doing exercisises, sorry honey!" I said and nuzzled her neck kissng her behind the ear, she blushed cutiely.

"So tell me, Jacky, how did these Fallen Kingdoms Looked like?" Twillight asked me.

"Well, uhm, its actually so, there were Four Kingdoms, which had been all named after the Element of Reign down there, there were Aquarius, Terrakus, Ventus, and Pyrocus, Water Earth Wind and Fire the four main Elements, their Kings and Queens where the strongest and trustfulls of the four Kingdoms, Groudano, Kiogera, Shimera, and the Twins Latika and Latiko, each one were a master of his elment and his force, the Two other Lands , where the Kingdom of Wisdom, whichwas ruled by the so called Guardians of Time and Space, Diaro and Palgia, while the Free Pony state had minor ruled by us, well better said we only watched over the Kingdom, but let the Normal ponies have their way and the life they wanted, of the Alincorn Kingdom, logically was not everyone an Alincorn, but most of the ponies were mighty mages, some free others on the royal court, but it lived also normal ponies there, Ventus was much like Cloudsdale a Giant Cloudland, to be honest, Cloudsdale is the last remaining part of Ventus, to Aquarius belongs the Baltic Islands and the Island Valley, as last remaining pieces.

Lumen belonged former also to Ventus, it was for the normal ponies, that time it gave only a Handfull of actual Angelponies, and it was bigger and looked totaly different from today, the Badlands and the Desert where from the kingdom of Terrakus, the Volcano-valley and the place where today is the Dragon´s mountain belonged to Pyrocus.

All the other towns and counties , which are today the few towns you know, where all in the Free Pony State, that time Called, Equestriapolis!" I told them.

"Well this is awesome, to imagine that we were once all a whole!" Spike said and I smiled sadly.

"Please can we now change the theme I don´t want to talk anymore about it, less listen of it okay!" Floraya whined and we agreed to let it fall.

"Okay guys the fun is over, time to go Practise a bit, you need to be fit tommorow, but before we tire you so really out, lets see what we can do, c´mon, we don´t have all day, oh and Rarity!" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"You are coming with me and Derpy, and belive me, you will get dirty by our exercises!" I laughed as I ducked and runned off as she chased me.

"I don´t want to, why do you have to drag me towards somwhere where it is dirty, i´m going to kill you Jacky!" She shouted while running after me.

"Wouldn´t that stain your new white dress red with blood and get yourself dirtier than before?" I asked holding back an histerical laughter as she clanched her fists and runned faster.

"Stay Still!" she yelled as I runned over the whole field, this girl sure has energy when she is angry, I guess I can make something out of this after all, if there werent just her additued, she has an giant amount of force but her attidute keeps her from seeing what lies before her, but im sure it will be whorth a try, well we will see, I am sure that I will be able to make her an acceptable warrior.

" Time will tell!" I muttered to miself as I dodged her beats.

**A/N: till the Next Chapter Guys!**


	23. the Storm is rising, fight for me

**Derpy Hooves and**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**A/N Hello my dear readers, here I am again, and today we will see the rest of the training day, soon we will say Farewell to the Kids, and then the Journey Contiues, off to Appleoosa, where nothing is anymore as it seems.**

**Chapter 23: the Storm is rising, the sound of the wind, the art of flying, the Thing with the magic, thoughts of escape, What is worth fighting for?**

At the edge of Lumoria , Azur-lake Valley, Venturios pov:

"Ah, Mr. Venturios sir, do I may ask a Question?" Fluttershy asked me, I must myself clear, those constant titleing makes me sick, why can´t people just call me Venturios, or even Ventu, please, Lord, King, Sir, Mr. these are all titles which I care a shit about, I am I and I live my live like I want.

"Sure, what is your Question?" I asked sweetly, making a good face to the bad game.

"Why , uhm, have you exactly brought us here again!" Fluttershy asked as she crawled an little chinchilla, which are living here en masse, it was cute though, I need to agree by that with its giant ears.

"Well, it's a good question though, I actually brought you, to do with you some excercises, first of you will going to learn to run on two hooves, this is the first lesson everyone of you is going to learn, then Rainbow Dash and you Fluttershy, will coming with me, and we going to make some exercises in advanced flying, while Pinkie and Applejack, will get teached from Floraya in Herbal Knowledge, Aurora will get teached in light magic by Derpy and and Spike gets some lessons in dragon magic by my Mother, Dragan, here, but don´t ask me what exactly Jacky wants to do with Twilight and Rarity, but I guess it will get harder than they belive!" I said with an evil grin on my face.

"Where is he even!" Rarity asked, annoyed.

"First he is going to wake us so early and then he just vanish after the Picnic!" She said in her obnoxious voice.

"He is about to prepare everything for the advanced magic training with you, well anyway we have been arrived!" I said as in front of us opened a wide valley with a long and rather ornate trail, snaking around a beautifull lake, it was abright blue late morning.

"Its beautifull here!" Fluttershy admired the nature.

"We are here in the natural fun and adventure park of Lumoria, in the Botanical Garden of the Queen of light, means of Derpy itself, this garden lies between Lumoria, Ponsgard and Hammoth, its rich of nature and natural spectacles, and a lot of different races of animals are living here too, even a few more exotical animals, the different schoolclasses of Lumen, according to what ditzy said, have sport, art history and geography as well as magical training, on good days like this always out here!" I explained as I winked some foalys of the different classes who recognized me.

"Lumen´s climate is judging towards the likes of the queen, when she wants it to rain, the lightshield, which also is getting used as a second atmosphere, is producing rain, if she wants to have summertime, she can also change it like this, night time and day time can be changing to Derpy´s will, but she decided to only change the climate while letting sun and moon still belong to the royal sisters!" I explained to them as we walked over to the start of the field trail.

"Alright guys first off some magic!" I said as I stood infront of them.

"with this I let the wings of you two, gluing at your body, so that they will be unable to be used!" I siad.

"WAIT WHAAAAAAT!" Both, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy´s outburst was so priceless as they tried to fly, they hopped and stumbled like grasshoppers.

"Yep , so are the rules, next is this!" I said as I put a spell on Rarity and Twillights horn.

"HEY; WHAAAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HORN!" Both screamed, as they felt how the magic began to get blocked.

"Same reason, girls, and the last trick, here it goes!" I siad as I transformed them all in their anthromorphic form, logically , Jacky and I told them to dress up before we went out , completely dress up.

"Hey, why are we now in the same form as you?" Twilight asked suspicious.

"Well try to bend and to stay on all fours!" I said and actually she really did, but she quick gave up as she saw how pathtic her tries were.

"See, with these spells and this form, you are unable to either use magic, raw force, or your wings, all you can count on now, is your own muscle force, so now to the Exercise, we now going to run down there, until the next signpost, got it , okay one two three!" As I began to run fast, I heard them struggling behind me, I allowed myself, after a good lead, to look behind me, and well, poor is even expressed nor harmless, it was downright pathetic what I saw.

"Oooh, C´mon, this can be that difficult for you, don´t it, its like going, just a little faster, c´mon one foot after the other, and a bit fast, if you please!" I said as I clapped in my hands.

"What a slave driver!" I heard it coming from behind me, and I knew instantly who it was.

"A well Rarity?" I said as I rushed backwards through the wind.

"So you are saying I were a slave driver, does everyone of you think so!" I asked, and most of the stupid idiotic ones actually really nodded.

"Oh well, well then , I think I shall do it like a slave driver not!" I said as I summoned a horse carriage, made of pure gold and diamonds, I could see how much Raritys eyes shined.

"Oh my this is so gorgeous.!" She screamed as she wanted to hug it, but I stopped her.

"Oh so you like it ?" I asked her sweetly with an intimidating smile.

"But of course, I love it!" She said and I grinned evilly.

"Well if you love it that much, I choose you to be the leader for once, this time you will go infront, and the others of you are going to follow her, don´t you!" I asked them and I had a glance which made them shaking in fear, they nodded furiously.

"Good, because you guys will acutally pull this thing, while I sit up there to make a slave driver, with whip and cheers!" I siad as I teleported myself inside the carriage, while the crockery just like magic, attached to the six, their expression was far beyond Pricless.

"HEY WHAT IS GOING ON NOW; THE HELL I DO!" they shouted, expect of Fluttershy.

"Well then my little ponies, and a bit fast if you please!" I siad as i let the whip crack, they began to set in motion muttering and cursing me in every manner they could, while I cheered to them, I know more than one of them would send me to the moon for this, but if ponies are making fun of my trainingsmethodes, I know no mercy.

"c´mon guys, a little more motivation, motivation , oh I got such a marvelous idea, lets just say , if I am not in one hour down in the valley, everyone of you will stay like they are, without being able to getting changed back before we reach Dezibel town, got it!"

I siad and I could feel the daggers, piercing through my corpse while I laughed in selfsatisfaction.

"Wait when we are done, then I swear we going to be done with you too!" Rarity muttered.

"Please say all thanks to Rarity,….( they looked at me with a doubtfull expression), not, oh well I can understand it!"

A good hour later, Jacky´s Pov:

"Thank god , finnally you have arrived and,…., what the hay, Venturios what is the meaning of this?" I asked dumfounded at what I saw, Venturios in a Golden Horse Carriage, together with Spike and Dragan, while the Girls were pulling the Carriage.

"Oh well bro, you see, Rarity here wanted to see how I am as an Slave driver, and you know, as a Gentlecolt which I am , i just can´t let a Lady´s wish open, not?" Venturios asked me sweetly, and I forced myself not to laugh, …, let me tell you I failed badly.

WOAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA; I DON´T BELIVE THIS; HAHAHAHAHAHAHA; HE REALLY MANAGED YOU TO DO THAT; AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA; THIS IS PRICELESS; SO PRICELESS!" I laughed and laughed while the Girls struggled to remain still.

"O god no, he really did that, hahahahaha, no way, there has to be an trick, I bet you losed a bet not?" I asked them, but they shacked the head in no, getting me in a laughing fit again.

"Oh god, I rarely have laughed so hard in the last few years!" I stated as I finally managed to calm down.

"Well then , anyways , you know that you are going to get split from here on, Derpy awaits you Aurora , to the right of me through the hole.

Spike, Dragan, into the inner of the mountain.

Pinkie Applejack , Floraya waits next to my left, through the leaf-corridor.

You two are coming with me , and Venturios you know what to do, with these two, not´" I asked my brother.

"Sure, C´mon Girls , follow my lead!"

"Please give me a break I am exhausted, these excercises where quite difficult and hard!" Rarity and Fluttershy wined.

**Several Minutes Later:**

"Why does it always have to bee so hard , when you call it simple training?" Fluttershy whined.

"Whaaat, And you think that was hard, that was just the tutorial level, which is what is before us, the first level, the suicide cliff!"

I said as I presented them the most beautifullest but saddest place, according to history, on whole Lumen.

"Please what, Suicide Cliff, why in Tarnation did you bring us here for?!" Rainbow Dash was furious , holding a shivering Fluttershy in her arms, well the question belonged rightfull here, thought this place was indeed famous for ponies which had ended their lives here, be it from heartbreak, the wish to die, or to be once and for all cured from an uncureable diseas, but after all the place can like nothing at all for its wrong use.

"Awwwh girls c´mon , its just a name, and we so or so don't will last long here, but this here is our start point, from here on out we will fly over whole Lumen, fast and steady, we do some rescue maneuvre, and when I say something I want you to do so, whitout when and but, got it?" I asked and they nodded.

"Further I asked Derpy if she could give us a strong stormwind over the ocean, and a thunderstorm too, we will also learn some maneuvers by rain, storm and lightning, and some attacks in the air!"

"Meeep!" It came from Fluttershy as she hided behind Rainbow Dash.

"D-d-do we really have to fly through thunder and Lightning?" She asked fearfully.

"Sure, or how will you ever learn to dodge rockets , bullets and other launched things while you are flying, a lightning is the fastest thing on earth, expect of light, so its only logical to train rather with this then with bullets, if you listen to me and doing it right, nothing can happen to you.

"Well then anyways, lets fly for now, so I want you to let yourself fall from the cliff, then turn midair, spread your wings and take to te Sky, wait, I almost forgot, I will quick release you from the wing glue spell!" I did as said, and then I took a run-up.

"Okay girls, and this is how it shall look like!" I told them, as I let myself falling, my wings pressed firmly on my body.

I turned mid air as I was like 50 meters over the ground, and then I spread and flapped my wings, I rised up and floated infront of them.

"Did you saw, its really easy, c´mon, all in one row, take your hands, are you ready?" I asked as we stood by the cliff.

"I am!"

"Me , well me not so , but I guess I will do so!" Fluttershy, barely audible over the upcoming wind, said.

"Alright then , on my command, three, two, one, Go!" I yelled as we let us fall, I saw how Fluttershy´s eyes almost bulged out of fear.

"Alright now turn!" I ordered as we were almost near the ground, 70 meters over it, because of Fluttershy I said it so early.

"And now, spread your wings and , take to the sky!" I yelled as we flew away from the cliff through the air, I began to humm a song I would now like to sing, before I actually really did it.

**Owl City, Take to the sky, ( Performed by Venturios):**

_**Shipwreck in a sea of faces**_

_**There's a dreamy world up there**_

_**Dear friends in higher places**_

_**Carry me away from here**_

Rainbow Dash looked at me in surprise as I began to sing, but she smiled, she knows how much I love singing, Singing, Writing anf Flying,these is my own holy Trinity.

_**Travel light, let the sun eclipse you**_

_**'Cause your flight is about to leave**_

_**And there's more to this brave adventure**_

_**Than you'd ever believe**_

I flew over to a mesmerized Fluttershy, who enjoyed the view, I nudged her gently and sang further , she began to humm inside of the sung , making it even better than before.

_**Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you**_

_**Wide eyes will always brighten the blue**_

_**Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery**_

_**'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high**_

_**So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind**_

_**And take to the sky (you take to the sky)**_

I flew back to Rainbow Dash and circled a bit around her making her laughing, before flying under her, facing her while still flying straight ahead, she looked lovingly at, me, I rised up a little and kissed her full on the lips, still flying ahead.

"How in tarnation are you doing this!" She asked in wonder, but I only shrugged my shoulders.

"Lifelong practice babe!"

_**On the heels of war and wonder**_

_**There's a stormy world up there**_

_**You can't whisper above the thunder**_

_**But you can fly anywhere**_

_**Purple burst of paper birds**_

_**This picture paints a thousand words**_

_**So take a breath of myth and mystery**_

_**And don't look back**_

Back to Fluttershy , who began to laugh, her eyes glimmering of wonder as she saw the birds which flew high up here, it where some perroquet and some other exotic birds, she began to fly abit more than usual circling around the birds who chirped happily to her, making a few loopings before going back in the row, by now they have all began to sung with me, it was an rather old but still well known song, from the Gryphon Kingdom.

_**Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you**_

_**Wide eyes will always brighten the blue**_

_**Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery**_

_**'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high**_

_**So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind**_

_**And take to the sky (you take to the sky)**_

I began to fly slower, to allow fluttershy some rest.

_**There's a realm above the trees**_

_**Where the lost are finally found**_

_**Touch your feathers to the breeze**_

_**And leave the ground**_

_**Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you**_

_**Wide eyes will always brighten the blue**_

_**Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery**_

_**'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high**_

_**So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind**_

_**And take to the sky**_

_**(You take to the sky) [x2] **_

"This is an amazing song, and the way you sung it, so full of spirit, so like I never had heard anyone sung it before!" Rainbow Dash said and Fluttershy nodded.

"Well thank you, to be honest, I can sing it so well, because I was the one who actually wrote this song, for an old friend of me, from the Gryphons, he was always a weak flier but he trained always hard and one day I wanted to cheer him up, so I wrote a song for him, he loved it and from that day on his flying skills took fruits, he always said that in sad moments he remembered the song, and how it had cheered him up!" I explained them.

"Wow, so you write songs, hey I once tried also one, but it was practically the only one I ever wrote or sang all by heart, it was after the lesson of my father, after his death I never sung it again, it´s called `Free as the wind´.

"Hey I know this song, your father always sung it when he came down to Altare Ventura, the main town in the Storming fields, where I lived with most of the Fabula Clan-members, mind if I sing it with you?" I asked her and she had tears in her eyes.

"Sure why not, well then here we go!" She said as we began to sing.

**`Free as the wind´ ( translation of Frei wie der Wind , the German Monster Rancher opening, I edited it making it longer though)**

RD:

_**Tell me , what´s happening, what´s going on , in our World**_

_**When will we understanding, it´s about us, and that is what count.**_

Venturios:

_**Don´t you worry, its never too late, as long as the hope, lives always in us, ohooohoh**_

_**We all are just waiting, for this one moment, we are ready, there´s no turning back.**_

Both:

_**Then We will be free soon, cause it comes to an end soon, free as the wind,**_

_**We will be winning, the evil we conquering, everything will be started from new, oooh**_

_**And we will be free soon, cause it comes to an end soon, no way will be too far, no matter where we are**_

_**No matter how many hours and days passing by, we will be free as the wind.**_

Rainbow dash:

_**When the time has come, to say goodbye ,my dear friend, **_

_**I will never see you, crying, never I see a tear of you, fall,**_

Venturios:

_**Cause we know, soon we will see each other, we meet again, and that for sure**_

_**, I am waiting, here forever, i´m waiting for your call.**_

Both:

_**And whenever the longing shows, I know, there is always a place, I can call home!**_

_**And we will be free soon, cause it comes to an end soon, no way will be too far, no matter where we are**_

_**No matter how many hours and days passing by, we will be free as the wind.**_

_**And I know I will see you, cause there will always be me and you, no way will be too far, no matter where we are**_

_**No matter how many hours and days passing by, I will meet you again, and then ,we both will be free **_

_**Forever we are free as the wind.**_

"Oh my, that was wonderfull you too, you are such a cute pair!" Fluttershy said making us both blushing to no end.

"Well, I guess we just love each other too much, not honey?" I asked Rainbow Dash.

"Sure thing man, wait, what going on there!" She said as she looked forward, her eyes narrowed until they almost popped out, I looked too forward and smiled.

"Ah the storm for wich I asked the permission of Derpy!" I said

"Storm is good, these are giant tornados, you freak!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she double facehoofed herself

"So what , do you really think you will not learn, on how to fly through an tornado as a Stormhawk!" I said with my best Bitch-Please face.

"I hope you are not that insane to actually flying through-the….!" I couldn´t hear her over the noise of the storm, as I raced and dived into the tornado.

"Wooooohooooooo!" I screamed out of joy as I arrived inside of the seatornado.

"Okay I correct myself, he is that insane!" I could hear Rainbowdash through the wind, and I laughed.

"C´mon girls, it´s totally easy!" I screamed.

"You don´t expect us to dive into this thing!" Rainbow Dash yelled over her own wind power, wow, she gets quite good in wind magic.

"Well if you don't want, the storm comes to you!" I laughed, as I heard their gasp, I set the tornado in motion and picked them up with me.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I could hear their screams as they finnaly arrived inside next to me.

"Venturios Midnight Shadow, never ever again , will you fucking freak throw me in a tornado,NEVER EVER AGAIN!" Rainbow Dash slayed her hoofs on my sixpack, like a fury, though it didn´t hurted at all.

"Hey honey seriously,it can´t be as bad as throwing a woman from the balcony, it´s at least what Shining Armor said, I already told it to Esteel and he was amazed he´s trying to make a game out of it, called, Angry Alincorns- Princess Cadence VS the Shadow of the Frozen North!" I snickered and she chuckled too, I took in my arms and kissed her so passionately that her rage puffed away instantly.

"You know I would never hurt you on purpose!" I siad to her as I pressed her on me, looking lovestrucked in her eyes.

"I Know!"

"Ahem, And whats with me!" Fluttershy shouted her hair a mess and she looked pretty pissed.

"Well um, you shall of course also not become hurt!" I said pathetically.

"I hope so for you!" She said giving me a badass stare.

"Sigh, well anyways, I will now explain to you, how such an twister works, well as you can see this things circle around in a spiral, so the easiest way is to fly with the wind, inside of the stormrails, the stormrails are giant wind canals who cirlce with the rest wind around the so called eye of the storm, while flying in these tube shapeded windsrails , you can´t hurt yourself, logically I also have throw you in one of them, but well if you struggle too much it looks in the end like Fluttershy now does, or even worse, if someone flies in a tornado without any experience , they will be dead by now, normaly only an eagle eye can see the rails, but if you observe the storm really close you will maybe being able to see them , even as a normal pegasus.

"Well then , I have logically brought up an Stormrail-parcours over the ocean, in which we now train you in flying with hyperspeed in them without throwing yourself out okay, but first, this !"

I said as I took out `the Flute of the Wind-tamer´, a Ocarina formed as a Seashell, I have gotten it as a reunion present from Aquania, at the last conference 5 years ago, I began to play the Melody of the wind.

The storms began to set themselves , shrunking in their size before vanishing completely in thin air.

"Wow, what a wonderfull melody, this ocarina is amazing!" Rainbow Dash said, her eyes glimmering in wonder.

"Its called "the Flute of the Wind-tamer", it´s one of the…!"

"Element-bender instruments, I have too such an Instrument, the Flute of the Tamers, Miss Candellight gave it to me, when we fought for the Light of Kindness!" Fluttershy said as she took out her panflute.

"Oh it´s indeed the Flute of Floraya, its said that since generations the Flute has given from elder to the new leader of the Chlorophelia-tribe, the last has been your mother, we though the flute has been vanished with the war, but it seems that your mother must have know something which Floraya didn´t knew, so she hid it till the day you got it back, well it´s never been said that we Fallen Angels cant fail too sometimes!"

"But this is more than just an Beast and animal tamer, its also to tame the power of Nature, like I can tame the Wind, in every possible way,if there is air in something, and I can tame the whole thing, like to a certain amount the water!" I said as I played another tune, slowly a pilar of water snaked up towards us.

"This is amazing, totally awesome!" Rainbow dash said.

"Wanna try?" I asked her, as I showed her how.

"Always one finger after the other, and don't forget to breath while blowing, inside the flute okay!" I siad, without thinking , I saw how she run crimson red from blushing, oopsie.

"Not like you think!" I said, chuckling, to her.

"don't talk so dirty, guys!" Fluttershy laughed and now I blushed too.

"Well then shall we!" I asked after some arkward silence and she nodded, and so we played a tune together, the birds as well as the water circled around us.

"A bit more force, honey!" I siad and she did as told and she blowed stronger in the flute, creating other tones, deeper and sudenly a whirlpool appeared in front of us, with water and all _( looks like Plinfa´s Whirlpool attack from pokemon)._

"Wow, its amazing!" Fluttershy, almost overweighted with birds, laughed.

"Then you are going to love this here!" I siad as I took the Ocarina from Rainbow Dash.

"I call it, the Heart in the Sky!" I siad as I played a tune, the water behind me raised and formed a giant heart of water.

"Wow this is sure amazing!" Rainbow Dash said, but I gestured behind her, she turned to look behind , as the clouds infront of the sun vanished, like from ghosthand.

"Oh my, this is, this is, ….., sorry I am speechless!" She said and I couldn´t blame, her, there in the sky, a giant Heart shaped Rainbow has appeared, created by the water breaking the light of the sun.

"I love it!" She finally happy shouted and she throwed herself in my arms.

"Ha ha , I hoped so, well anyways I guess its time for some more training, after all we making our way down to Appleoosa in the Afternoon, so a bit of training we do have to do!" I siad and they groaned.

"Oh c´mon its not going to be that hard okay, I will show how to fly in the Stormrails in overdrvie mode, without flying out of the rail okay, and maybe I will teach one or two battle-technics, okay?" I asked them and they nodded, in defeat.

"C´mon, the Voltcomet and the Stormflame, are some awesome Battle magic spells!" I said to them and at least Rainbow Dash´s interest has beeign woken up.

"Alright, lets fly!" I siad and so we made our way train.

Meanwhile with Jacky and the Girls, Jacky´s Pov:

"Alright Fashionistas and Nerds, today we going over to teach you in Battlemagic, means we going over to hardcore training!" I said as I laughed evily, I had already build up an arena, so that they weren´t at all able to escape, even when things getting downhill, logically I don´t let it escalate too much but its good for them when they finally getting teached something usefull.

"In this cage, my friends, we have a rather aggressive exemple of an Manticore, I want you to defeat it, every minute you lose , the spike in his neck will give off an darkforce poison, making it even more agressive, so you better defeat it fast, ps , it´s useless to try to teleport it, or to hypnotize it, the barrier around you is not alowing that, well then, wish you good succeed!" I said as I opened the cage.

"Wait are you insane, jacky , don´t you dare to open that cage, and, let,… that…..thing….out!" She said as she saw the evil eyes of the manticore.

"Whooopsie, guess I was too fast!" I said with a smug grin.

"Brace yourselve, the Manticore is coming!" I laughed as I watched how that giant beast walked out of the grotto it had sleept in, since I summoned up here.

"You are somewhat insane, Jacky!" Twilight shouted.

"No I have just been too often in a real war!" I replied.

"Raaaaaaaawrrrrrr!" The Manticore rawred as it showed itself in all its glory, it was a black one, one of the most agressivest kinds of Manticore, and let me tell you, their scorpiontail is not to underestimate.

"Here we go!" I said as I layed on the barrier to watch the spectacle.

Twilight´s Pov:

"I gonna get you for that, Soundwave Jacky!" I yelled up to the grinning prick he was.

"We will see how much you get, when you are not even able to beat this little guy!" He laughed , oh the want, the need to punch him in the face right now was so unbearable.

"It comes!" He said and I opened the eyes soon enough to dodge the beat of the Manticore.

"Better you fight , or at least run away!" Jacky laughed.

"And how shall this help us, when we aren´t even able to use one battle spell!" Rarity yelled

Rarity struggled with running away, suddenly she stumbled and fell down, the manticore had waited for exactly that moment , he jumped and caughed her looking with killing-lust at her.

"Oh god why!"she yelled as the manticore raised its claw to beat it down.

"No!" I yelled as I chained its hand in the air, it was extremly strong, and I struggled to held the magic up.

"I guess this is what Jacky meant, it doesent matters how strong your spell or your magic is, if you have not the strenght to held the magic up, its all for the cat anyways!" I muttered to myself, as suddenly the weight got stronger, I looked at a terrified Rarity, and I had suddenly one thought, Save her.

"Rarity!" I yelled and, thought I had no idead why, stretched myhand out to her, I suddenly saw how the magic flowed inside of the fingertips, they began to glow, same as my horn and suddenly the same magical aura was around Rarity.

"Yes, this is it, good so, and now save her!" I heard a voice in my Head, it was Jacky´s.

I did as told, and slide my hand in the other direction, I saw how Rarity got dragged away from the manticore with help of my magic.

"Rarity help me, he is too strong!" I said as the weight on my magic got stronger, before it ripped through, the Manticore was free again, and it raced instantly at me.

"Shit!" I yelled as I raised an defense shield, just in time, the impact would have been otherwise a bit to heavy, I got dragged backwards as the Manticore crashed right in my Shield.

"Oh hell, that was heavy!" I said.

"Rarity where are you, help me, Rarity?" I yelled , I looked around frantically, only to find her sitting shivering in a corner, making herself tiny to not get the attention of the Manticore.

"Rarity, for fucks sake help me!" I yelled as my shield broke.

"Nooo!" I yelled as the giant paw beated me out of the way.

"Twilight!"

"I need to help her!" I heard this as the last words before I fainted.

Rarity´s pov:

"Why can´t I be as brave as you are!" I asked myself as I kneeled over Twillight.

The fight was over, before the manticore could get me, Jacky finished him of and send him back from where he came, I will never forget his glance at me, a glance of full disgust, and the words he spoke were full of anger, I never saw him that way speaking with anyone of us.

"Useless, that's what I am, Jacky´s is right, beside of fashion magic I can nothing at all, not even the most simplest spells!" I cried kneeling over Twilight, Jacky got me to understand what I did wrong, it was not the question of why I would be fighting , or what I would fighting for, but it was always the question of what would be worth fighting for.

_**Flashback:**_

"I am so disgusted right now, stay out of my eyes for at least one hour, I need to think!" he yelled as we were out of the arena, I felt his anger bruning in my heart, my bones and my soul, he carried Twilight to an restplace and placed her gentle on the floor.

"Why Jacky, why am I so weak, even when I would learn battle magic, I can never fight like Twilight, or even Fluttershy, even she fights better than me, all I can do is to scream and to run away!" I cried as I walked behind him.

"Not even Spike I could save that time from getting hurt, everypony is always getting hurt when defending me, because I am too weak to defend myself, I am always the only one to be saved!"

"it´s because you think too much!" He said nonchalantly, and in an angry manner.

"I beg you Pardon?" I asked irritated.

"You ask yourself, what you are fighting for, for your home, your family, you friends, you ask your self why you are fighting, because another one can´t fight anymore, because it was an order, no, the only question you shall ask yourself is, what is it worth figthing for?"

"I don´t think I can catch up with you?" I asked but he gave me a glance of pure annoyance.

"If you can´t even figure it out by yourself i´m not sure why you even ask me, as long as you have not came behind the real sense of this saying, you can forget to ever become stronger, a warrior needs to set himself some priorities in war, if he follow an order or if he save his mans, make yourself clkear which prioritys you set yourself, and maybe you can finnaly understand why people are fighting in war, and why we fight!" Jacky told me as he walked away, it was still morning and the sun shone on us brightly, but for me all this beauty around me could go down the drain because it didn´t mattered to me, my friends has ben hurt, and it was all my fault.

"Hnnngh!" I looked down as I felt Twillight shifting her position.

"Oh hello honey, did you sleep well, feeling any better ?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yes , I feel not like when someone would have thrown a tone of bricks, in a bag, right in my side, so I guess I must bee fine again!" she said as she stood up.

"Look Twillight I am sorry for being such an useless clutz on your heels!" I said to her in all honesty.

"No it´s okay Rarity, I know how scared you were, I was too!" She said and I looked at her in wonder.

"But, you fighted so well, you even manage to stop its attack and to take me away from under it, how were you able to do that when you were scared?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Because I didn´t thought about the attack, all I thought was , to somehow get you out of danger, it didn´t mattered to me if I would have getting hit , as long as you were out of the line of fire!" Twilight said and I understood.

"So you simply wanted me to be safe, even when you know ,you may would have sacrifieced yourself for?" I asked curious and she nodded, I was in awe, was it this what Jacky meant, to set priorities in war, to ask yourself what it is worth fighting for, for Twillight it was not to succed the mission, but to keep me save, the same was to Fluttershy´s telling, as she told us how she got the light of kindness, she was ready to sacrifice herself to safe all the others, even Venturios, he sacrifieced his own body and his sanity to save Rainbow Dash, even Spike, he did the same, he used Dark force for the first time to save me, he was completely other than I though I guess I even were scared the first time from him, Even Astralia and Aurora fighted to keep their two mothers safe, here on lumen everyone of them fighted to save this world from the darkness, to bring the light and the life back here, this was it what was worth fighting for, to safe the fallen and damned souls of lumen, not to simply destroy an strong servant of Nestrell, or to beat some Elements of Chaos, or what ever, all in all , all what we were fighting for was, to save this Continent.

"Okay , I guess I now understand, if you feel better I will tell Jacky that we are ready for a second round!" I said determined, she nodded and I stood up to walk to jacky, who sat at the edge of the lake we were near by.

I walked closer and wanted to call him as I heard him singing to himself.

_**Set the World on fire- Black Veil Brides:**_

_**Saints born together **_

_**to fight against their holy fables **_

_**the streets are where we pray**_

_**Hymns for the lonely **_

_**wretched and forgotten **_

_**the feeling in our hearts **_

_**wont ever fate away**_

_**We stand tall (united) **_

_**Watch them fall (divided) **_

_**Break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight)**_

_**Fight for all you know **_

_**when your backs against the wall **_

_**Stand against the liars **_

_**stronger than before **_

_**When your life becomes a war **_

_**set the world on fire**_

Did he sing this just so or because of what w were talking earlier, I sat myself with the back to a tree, I knew he knew I was there but didn´t he let himself getting distratec at all, his selfcontrol was incredible.

_**Sing out united against **_

_**the ones you left in hatred **_

_**our message of today **_

_**Like children crying **_

_**when all they knew was dying **_

_**and we will raise our flags up **_

_**its time for them to pay**_

_**We stand tall (united) **_

_**Watch them fall (divided) **_

_**Break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight) **_

_**Fight for all you know **_

_**when your backs against the wall **_

_**Stand against the liars **_

_**stronger than before **_

_**When your life becomes a war **_

_**set the world on fire**_

_**woahh ohhh **_

_**So sing it loud you hold the key**_

_**Woahh ohhh **_

_**We're the rebels and we're free**_

_**Woahh ohhh **_

_**Its time to burn all that you see**_

_**Woahh ohhh **_

_**Now the world belongs to me**_

What was he singing about, did he really meant that, that I shall burn all what I see, so that in the end the world belongs to me, wait, no , this is exactly what he told us what the followers of Nestrell are doing, he even told us that this was what Iris though Nestrell would do, so shall that mean, that everyone has an other oponion on what is worth fighting for, and I just need to find my own, could it be that what he meant, if yes, I am now clear about that, I will never see anyone suffer again, Fluttershy, Twillight, Spike, Jacky, Rainbow Dash, the Lumoria folk, Chlorophelia, our friends and the land of lumen, I want to fight to protect everyone, that was my priority.

_**Fight for all you know **_

_**when your backs against the wall **_

_**Stand against the liars **_

_**stronger than before **_

_**When your life becomes a war **_

_**set the world on fire**_

_**Proud in all you are **_

_**Showing every scar **_

_**As your badge of honor **_

_**When you cant take anymore **_

_**of what they're living for**_

_**Set the world on fire!**_

"To protect everyone, is for me, wath I think is worth fighting for!" I said as I stood up, I didn´t cared anymore that my with dress became dirty, because Jacky was deadright, when I fight I can´t get myself distracted of how I look, if I just think about me I will never be able to protect those who I love and who I wants to keep safe.

"Show me, show me how to fight Jacky, …, make a soldier out of me!"


	24. A second Chance, Dragons and Grandfather

**Derpy Hooves and**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**A/N: let´s go on with the training guys.**

**Chapter 24: A second Chance, Duel Monsters, the source of power, Dragonfire and Darkforce, Pinkie is best shaman, Gaia the Earthbender**

Frozen Steelmine, Edge of Hammoth, Lumen, Rarity´s pov:

The arena stood before, us, and we were ready to enter, the few hours of hardcore-training with Jacky were worth for both of us, we both have learned some new magical battle tricks.

"Are you ready to kick their Ass?" I asked twillight and she only nodded, our armors were quite comfortable, at least they keep us safe from any clawbeats, and they don´t even look that bad on me, but much important are my new weapons, the Makora-gem-wristband, a wristband which allows me, same as Scootaloos Makora-morningstar, to use the elements, by me I have them now on both of my arms, by turning the part with the nine gems I can change the type of element, but this was not all, there were still my Ofudas, summoning papers, which have each a rune for summoning a beast of the so called, Astral-beast dimension, the tablet on my right arm were used as a Ritualplate, on which a runecircle for summoningspells has been written up, the beast I can even train so they will get stronger, the Ofudas I have in my new belt-etui.

"Sure thing Rarity!" Twillight said, she too has changed after a few hours of intensive training, the magic which she already could got now accompanied by some strong battle spells, too summoning but also martial arts and sword fight she learned, I too learned Martial arts too but shall I focus more on the magic which I need to learn, while Twilight was just the opposite.

She has the brains and the knowledge, and I have the gracie of being a good dancer, according to Jacky , fighting in matrial arts is kind of like a dance, only that you beat up your, "dancepartner".

He showed us in some simple gestures, like when he throw my coat on the ground, and I needed to pick it up fast, I bended and suddenly I felt a rush of cold air over my back, I looked up and saw how his heel landed back on the ground, so as if he had just throw it over me, then he showed me that the same gesture as if I want to put the coat on when it is turned to the outside, he pressed his hands against my arms and pushed , holding them in place, and I should free myself, this and more he teached us, in short time we laerned these technics really fast and in the end he was satisfied with our success, and he said we were ready for a second try, a second chance to impress him.

"Let the Party rock guys!" He shouted again from above the cage, as he oppend the same, to let out the manticore again.

"Well then , lets beat this asshole up for what he did to you!" I siad as I turned the wristband on red, letting my arms being alight in fire, fortunalety , as long as I wore the wristbands I cant get aaffected by my own magic, means I will neither burn nor cut neither does the elements anything other than bein ruled by me, logically only to a certain amount, this was part of the so called Artefact magic, which Jacky has explained us earlier that day.

"Okay I will stop him and you summon some of our friends!" I siad to Twillight wich nodded, as she began the summoning spells.

"Aditum aperit Astral mundum dimisit, qui sciunt veros nomen ei resisti non possit ministrare et obsequi valeat sub manu domini iurante et fidem traxit, ut cito mihi inducere, Spiritus Luporum.!" (Opens the door to the astral world, let them pass, You , which you can not resists those who know your true name, serve, and obey, be strong under your master hand swears your loyalty and draweth, quickly comes to me, induce, spirit Wolves!) She shouted and the rune circle which apeared infront of her, began to circle slowly, suddenly a horizontal tornado appeared on the same rune circle and oppened a portal , you could here the howls of the wolves, as they jumped through the portal, all in one row , looking up to Twillight.

"I did it!" She shouted happily, while I still dodged and attacked the manticore.

"Cool, do you mind now on helping me, defeating this oversized lion-mash-up!" I said as I jumped several meters away from the Manticore, after keeping it on distance with my fire blasts, I turned my wristband to metal on both side, and the fire vanished , instead , a metal claw appeared on both arms, with long claw ready to cut the manticore in pieces.

"Here you go you prick, metal-wind-sicle!" I yelled as I launched my attack.

"Your turn Twillight!" I yelled and she did as told.

"Go my Wolfs, make me proud, allround-attack!"

She told her wolfs as they encirlced the Manticore, and attacked it with constant biting and scratching.

"Silverhowl!" Twillight ordered and they all shoot a beam of sound mixed with metalic pieces , out of their mouths.

"Raaaaaaarw!" The Manticore was far from finished, but even I knew that the Spirit Wolves were too weak to win.

I sended my thought over to Twillight, which nodded.

"Okay my little friends, come back to me, good job everyone!" she shouted and the wolves jumped back through the portal.

"Okay , whit which element can you defeat an raging Manticore!" I asked her but she had an idea, I saw it in her face.

Twillight´s Pov:

"We first need to get the spike out of him, before we can defeat him!" I explained to Rarity.

"What have you in mind, Twilight?" Rarity asked me.

"Well the spike gives, according to Jacky, a poison which drives him more into the darkness, if we manage to actually get the spike off him, we can crush it with the strongest attack we have!" I said with an happy face.

"Which attack do you mean?" Rarity asked me dumbfounded.

"The Fluttershy Shikigami, there is no beast in the world, in its normal state, which can whitstand Fluttershy´s natural kindness!" I said with a little snicker.

"I see, well let´s hope that this beast is too so easy to defeat!" Rarity responded concerly.

"If not we still have an other option!" She suddenly said with an smiling dark face.

"So?" I asked.

"Finish him off for what he did to you earlier!" She said and I grinned.

"As long as Fluttershy don´t get to know it!" I responded and she snickered.

"the only question left is, would it be that easy!" Jacky exclaimed from above, a sinister grin on his face his eyes looked, with pure devilish fire in them, towards us.

"His grin don´t please me at all!" I muttered to Rarity.

"I know what you mean!" she said as she stepped in fighting position, setting the Wristbands on the Stone gems, her hands transformed in giant stony ones.

"Well I will stop it and you get the spike, okay!" Rarity said as we launched for the Manticore.

"Here we go!" I shouted as I jumped on Raritys hand, she throw me up in the air, before she colided with the Manticore, but not before covering herself in a giant stone armor, to prevent the Scorpiontail from hitting her.

"Now Twilight now!" She yelled, as I landed on the creatures back, I searched for the spike , found it and pulled hard on it, without any succes of ripping it out.

"Go out, you damned thing!" I yelled as I pulled harder without succes.

"Goddammit!" I yelled as I used my ofudas to summon, my stone golem, it was superstrong, thought it struggled but then.

"Huuuuargh!" And out was that shit.

"We did it!" I shouted and fistbumped the golem , before summoning it back to his world.

"Uhmm, Twillight!" I heard Rarity saying, I looked down on here, to see her still struggling with the, still-raging,…., Manticore.

"What the fuck, it should have calmed by now!" I shouted in confusion.

"Well its easy, the Spike did give of a darkforce poison, and the moment the Golem grabbed it, it squirted all the poisn inside of the manticore, ah and the spike had another use, can you guess witch one?" Jacky asked as he was floating in the air,…, wait why was he suddenly floating.

"Oh well, shit happens!" I muttered as I saw why, the barrier around the Mine has vanished, leaving the valey behind the grotto wide open.

"Twillight, I could use some help!" Rarity shouted and I came back to reality.

"Rarity we need to finish it off, or else it will escape and definitely going for the town and the school class of Lumoria!"

"Easier said than done!" I heard her as we pushed the manticore with all our force back inside of the Grotto.

"Rarity your turn!" I yelled as I runned out, Rarity hit her fist right in its face, and knocked it out cold.

"This was for Twillight!" I heard her echo, she began to run too.

"Come on!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me out, as fast as our heels could, we runned out, the much running earlier had been a good training, I need to admit.

"Down with the Hardstyle!" She yelled as the whole mine crumbled, and a giant avalanche stopped every attempt to dig through the new build stone wall infront of the grotto´s entrance.

"We did it!" We shouted and laughed.

"Clap, clap,clap,clap!" Somepony clapped.

"That was excelent girls, but now we have a little twist, time for your next opponent,…., Me!" Jacky´s voice sounded, and as the dust layed he stood there with a sinister insane glance, full off Killinglust, his aura radiated around him like thick black smog.

"Jacky, what is going on?" I asked as he looked at me, his smile even widered, his eyes narrowed.

"You can call me the Afternoon Terror, if you defeat me, you are ready to go!" Jacky said to us.

And I felt such a strange feeling, that suddenly everything begins to get downhill.

"C´mon, attack me, you Bitches!" He siad to us and I saw how Rarity´s mouth fall agape, then clenched back in place her teeths flashed in a growl.

"How did you just call us?" She shouted.

"Bitch please, you have those ears to hear with them, im not gonna repeat myself, if you don't come, I will come instead, Bass Hammer!" Jacky yelled and faster as I knew he was infront of Rarity, which directly went in defense mode but it was useless, the impact was unstoppable.

"TO THE MOON; HELLSRIDE!" He yelled as pyrosound shooted out of the Hammer before the beat hit Rarity full in the stomache making her flying high in the sky on the way to the moon.

"Oh not so fast!" Jacky said and from one moment to the other he vanished in thin air.

"Hahahahaha!" I heard a laugh from above, as I saw how he came down by hitting Rarity multiple times in her back, and grabing her and crashing down , only to throw and slay with one last punch down on the ground.

I runned to here, she lied in a giant crater, she was barely alive.

"Why, why did he do that, why did you do , WHY JACKY WHY!" I yelled as darkness swirled around me.

"Right, as if it helps you when you know , little foal, you can´t defeat me at all so just give up!" He laughed.

"I kill you Jacky , I don´t care what Derpy thinks of you, I KILL YOU!" I screamed as I runned up to him, he grinned evily, and in one second he was right infront of me, I felt a pain in my stomach, so sharp.

"Huff!" I losed blood, out of my mouth, I looked down only to see his sword in my chest right through the heart.

"Twilight!" I heard it coming, I tried to turn my heart, I knew this Voice, it was Spikes voice, no please not, not him, he´s just a baby.

"No go away spike, please, I don´t want you to see this!" I tried to yell, but I couldn´t only bubbly sound came out.

"Oh man, you already did it, I told you to leave me a piece of her, she´s not even alive to give me finally my most awaited blowjob!" I heard him saying, and I couldn´t belive it, Spike, he was in this here too, no way.

"Well you know , Twillight is still alive, she can give you one, as long as it doesent matter to you to get some blood on your scaled rod!" Jacky said and I heard them coming closer.

"Hello babe, you may not be Rarity but, I guess your mouth is good too!" Spike said as he stood infront of me, with his scaled member in his hand.

"Open your mouth!" He siad but I shacked , with all my might the head.

"Oh you don´t want but you must, because I say so, you have to do what I tell you, or I will punish you!" he said as he grabed my head, his member came nearer.

"And don´t you dare to use your teeths , or I use mine and bite this horn of you off!" He threated and I was terrified, what was going on here, why was he so aggressive, so demanding, greedy and why didn´t he helped.

"Hmm, here it comes!" He siad as he pushed his dick in my mouth, I didn´t liked that feeling at all, I nedded to vormit but I couldn´t.

"Yes , yes this is good, this is the real thing, suck me, Twilligt, suck me hard!" he said his claws on my throat began to squeez it harder, he moved faster inside me, jacked himself off in my blood and meatfilled mouth.

"Woah , don´t kill her yet, I need her for later too!" Jacky said as he began to do disgusting and necrophile things to Raritys now dead body, whats going on here, seriously is this here still reality.

"Yoh guys, oh ya already have started, aww man ah told ya, y´all should let Rarity to me, ah never could stand her anyways!" I heard it coming from another familiar voice.

"Applejack, why!" I thought.

"Anyways, ah did what ya told me, to do, here she is, drugged and willingly!" she said as she let a groggy Rainbow dash fall from her back.

"woah be carefull you whortless slut, I will her unharmed!" Jacky said, as he slapped AJ , extremly hard so that she hit her head on a rock.

"Oww, leave ma alone ya fucking prick, ah did what ya demanded now where is my price, where is my little whore, where is Fluttershy!" AJ asked him, oh no, now also Fluttershy.

"In the grotto, getting curently fucked by the manticore, I told him to leave a piece of fuck meat for you!" Jacky snickered, I wimpered and tried to shout.

"Oh for crying out loud stop struglling, bitch, you shall suck me , not trying to speak, your pathetic embarrasing slut!" Spike Yelled as he slapped me with a giant hand, of swirling darkness.

"Out with ya, ya ugly piece of shit, its my turn!" I heard AJ screaming as suddenly something flew out of the grotto, it hitted the ground and rolled to me, I saw a ball made of the Face of all the others, all my friends, Zecora, the Light twin-pairs, the kids, Pinkie etc.

I Screamed so loud, tears burning in my eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, you Fucking whore, I´m too close to stop now so just go with it, maybe I will be gentle and leave you alive as my breed machine, you will going to give birth to some cute dragonbabies, got it.

He said as he changed possition, he was now behind me, and I guess I don´t ned you to tell what he was about to do, I unwillingly moaned, I hated but my body was aroused, even in this situation.

"No I don't want this , please someone , wake me up, this had to be a bad dream, this had to, please wake me up!"

"Twillight, Twillight wake up, Twillight, TWILLIGHT!" I heard a yell together with Spikes draconical roar as he cum in my lower mouth.

"TWILLIGHT SPARKLE MOONSHINE; WAKE UP THIS INSTANT I suddenly felt how the space around me shook, I felt a strong pain on my cheecks.

"OWWWWW!" I screamed as I looked in the eyes of Rarity.

"Oh thanks Celestia, I thought you were dead, I thought it would never see you again!" I hugged her hard as I cried in her shoulder.

"See what you did, Jacky, I told you, you were going way too hard on her, the poor thing is shivering like leaf!" Rarity said and I saw fearfull behind me.

The first thing I saw, was Jacky who Stood still on the same spot as before he Attacked Rarity, and the grotto was still closed by the avalanche.

"What´s going on, how is it possible that you still live, where are all the others, what´s going on here?" I asked shivering.

"It may could be that I do have exaggerated a bit!" Jacky said with a cold voice.

"What´s going on, what have you done to me!" I shouted in anger and trust break.

"All you have seen was an illusion, an alternate reality , a space in which I make the rules, in which I say what you have to do and what not, its called Afternoon Terror, together with Morning Hell, and Nightmare Night , the three spells form the so called Demonical Day, a spell whit which we, means, Lumena, Tenebra and I, also had been able to take down a thousands of solider all at once in the past, we were even able to kill through one of these spells, and then only with this spell, best is that the opponent doesen´t even know he is in an illsuion, but one time trapped , its very hard to actually come out again, Rarity here is Actually the first one who ever came out of it that fast, like I said most of my opponents either went insane or even died, you did good Twilight, you are neither of both!" Jacky said in its monoton voice.

"But how, I mean I felt the pain, when I was in the illusion!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Because of the sound and the eye controll, which attacks your Audio and your visual sense, I let you see what I wanted you to see, and I let you hear the same, so that your brain thought it was real, I created for your brain, an illusion of an alternate reality, making you feel, smelling and hearing what I made you seeing!" Jacky explained as he walked over to us, I shivered and hid behind of Rarity.

"How is it Possible that Rarity has not gotten such an after effect like I have now?" I asked concerned.

"Because Rarity has a Sixth sense, a sense to detect Illusion and to differ them from the reality, I saw it also years ago the first time, I was just arrived here, and I wanted to order some clothes by her, so i went inside of the Carousel boutique, already under the Doctors disguise, she greeted me and suddenly she looked strangely at me, and asked me then with a sweet smile for my order, I read her mind and found out that she had just saw right through my disguise, I let her forgetting what she saw and since then I stayed as much as away from her as I could, I let Derpy go searching all my clothes when I ordered them, with the excuse that I were too occupied with working, either in the hospital or on the tardis!" he explained to us.

"Wait, what in the world is the Tardis anyway, I never really got that!" Rarity asked.

"The Tardis is a Time machine, which the doctor had created, or better said wanted to created, he had finished the outside of the machine and a bit of the inside but it was far from being ready to be used, I asked Esteel to construct me the pieces I need!" Jacky said as he rubbed my hair, he bagan to get softer again, more the Jacky wich I know and wanted to see now, the caring friendly one.

"But why did you wanted it, you could also use a time spell?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Sure but the thing with the time spells is that you only can see the past but not change it, with the Tardis I mybe could be able to travel back in time, to change something, something terrible wich lead such a burning desire for revenge, and something which could heal the eternall pain inside of my heart!" Jacky said and I saw sorrow in his eyes, extremly crushing sorrow.

"You want to change the day from 28 years ago, the day all of you had loosed your horns, that was the thing with the revenge, not?!" Rarity asked and jacky nodded.

"And the thing with my eternal heart ache is,….!"

"Your first familly!" I said and he nodded.

"I want to prevent that that part of the past ever happens, I wanted to prevent, Cold ice from vanishing forever in the icy hell of the Iceland Valley, and the frozen north, and I wanted to prevent Horlogios from traveling back in time and never coming back, but then, with the time it came clear to me, what when I actually change the past, what will then happen to the future, will it getting better , or maybe even worser?" Jacky said as he sat himself next to us on the same rock in which the illusion showed me , when AJ´s head strucked it.

"Why have you did that to us, jacky, why this illusion!" I asked him.

"Corruption, and Puppetgames, these two thing are quiet popular in War, the opponents do everything to get at least two of you under controll and then they let them fight against your own company, this is a manner which both sides always use, I wanted to show you how easly someone can corrupt a friend, an ally when you not secure him, got it, so the moment you wen inside the grotto to defeat the manticore, a opponent came up to me and managed to make a killing doll ou of me, the moment you went out again I was in it´s spell and it ordered me to attack you, so I did I attacked you, though I did it with the illusion, this also could have been the reality, do you now see it, the often you separate in war, and the less you are always in defense mode, the easier your opponents can put you under their spell and let you attack your own company, with help of Afternoon terror, I can do the same, I simply create an illusion in which I choose a group inside the company , I let one side seeing the death of some comrades , killed by the other side , and the opposide of it I let the other group seing, while both are in the spell I attack the part which got killed, then I hide and release the spell, and then I watch at how the company destroy itself, that was quiete usefull in the war against Nestrells minions!" Jacky explained it.

"Okay that I got, but what I still don´t understand is , why this kind of illsuion, it was gross and I think I never can see the same way at the others again, especially not at spike, brrrrr!" I shuddered the moment I thought of it, I didn´t wanted to think of that anymore.

"Well let me tell you that this, …, wasn´t even one of the gruesomest I ever created, i´m sorry when it gives you nightmares, should I erase it out of your mind?" Jacky asked and I nodded.

"But don´t forget, secure and defend your allies and something like that , will never happen in reality, okay!" he asked me and I nodded.

"Good girl!" he said as he affectionally ruffled my hair, I guess he still thinks of me as kind of his daughter, due to the fact that I now know, from Derpy, that I am indeed the reincarnation of Twinlight Moonshine.

"Uhmm I mean, good Twillight!" He said as he took his hand away, I missed the feeling, ….or was it my incarnated soul who missed the feeling.

Rarity´s Pov:

"And what now, do we have succeded or what!" I asked Jacky.

"Yes you have, you have mastered all my lessons so far and I am proud of you girls, its time to meet with the others, so let´s go!" He said and together we teleported back to the start point, where already Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash waited, Fluttershy had her left wing bandaged and Rainbow Dash her wings and her right front hoof.

"Girls what happened to you?" I asked terrified.

"Fluttershy needed to fly after a bird, which had been hurt on her wing and who struggled to not fall down, when being in a stormrail, she crashed out of it, hurt her wing, and crashed right in Rainbow Dash and her Stormrail, throwing her with herself out of it,Rainbow Dash hit herWing on a mountain´s stonewall, and twisted her right front hoof, if I hadn´t reacted and catched them before falling down on earth, they would have been seriously crushed!" Venturios said while scratching his back and looked with a sorrowfull glance over to Rainbow Dash.

"I still don´t understand why you not simply told Venturios about the bird, he could have catched it and helped him, but no, you, you had to be absolutely distract yourself, not?" Rainbow Dash asked angrily, and I must say I could understand her anger, her both Wings were patched up, again.

"I guess that means you cant fly for long, and need to dwell a bit in the bed my dear!" I told her, and patted her hoof ,the stare she gave me , made me backing down instantly.

"Good thing, I brought you the newest Daring doo!" Twillight said and suddenly Venturios ears perked up.

"Wait , you read Daring doo?" He asked his girlfriend dumbfounded.

"Sure thing, my heart and with this new Book, this precious treasure, I even will survive the waiting before my Wings are good again!" she said as she began to read.

"Wow, I submitted the manuscript but barely a week ago and now it has been already edited and is sold, wow, Rose will be happy when the money come, we could use some new pans marmits and spoons and forks and stuff!" Venturios said in thoughts, but we all heard it.

"WAIT, YOU ARE THE AUTHOR OF DARING DOO?!" We all asked out of curiosity and big interest, I admit I never really read such a book, but according to Rainbow Dash it should be `awesome´ to read it.

"Yes sure, why, didn´t you know that?" Venturios asked as we all shaked our heads in no, expect of Twilight, guess she knew it somehow.

"But it stands in every book, on the last page!" Venturios grabbed the book and showed us the last page and indeed, there was a note printed.

"In dedication to my awesome Sister and my dear readers, to be continued in, Daring Doo and the Storming Temple, starring my newest Character, Thunder Dash, with greeting to you all, Venturios Midnight shadow, V.M.s !" Rainbow Dash read.

"Seriouysly, Thunder Dash?" She asked Venturios.

"Hey the First name which came in my mind were, Dashie Thunder, so be gratefull!" Venturios said and suddenly he got hugged by Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you, now I can finally meet the real Daring Doo!" She squealed and we , well , we stood there pretty dumbfounded, Rainbow Dash squealed, she actually squealed like a school filly, and it was the first time in my live I heard it.

"Well that was arkward!" Twillight said as both of them went away to talk a bit about the newest Character.

"Yes indeed my dear, but more important, I ask myself what the others do, even more What Dragan and Spike are doing, she should just let her claws from my Sweetheart, Dragon or not, if she groped him I'll finish her off, that's sure!" I siad with determinition.

"Well be carefull I bet she know more about fighting then she shows!" Twillight said.

"Maybe but she better know to not mess with me!" I boxed my elbow gently in her side and she laughed, dosh I began to get so much unladylike, and, it kinda pleases me, I must admit.

Meanwhile, earlier that day, by Spike and Dragan, Spikes pov:

"Yes, yes c´mon, a bit further, do it harder, gaaah not there, c´mon I know you can do it, c´mon, c´mon, yes , yes yeeees, YEEEEEEES!"

"OH BY CELESTIAS SUN; CAN YOU PLEASE BE QUIET, I TRY TO CONCENTRATE OVER HERE!" I yelled at Dragan, as she squealed so loud that my ears almost fall off.

"OH DARN IT, he shooted past the damn goal, you dick , how could you, now I have to give Venturios 200 E$!" Dragan yelled as she throw the crystal sphere, which she used as a portable mini television , in the corner of the crystal grotto, in wich we currently trained, well better said, I trained.

"Aren´t you suppose to help me master these technics?" I asked her , doubting that she actually even has a qualification as a teacher.

"Okay okay!" she said and muttered something under her breath.

"What are you even looking at?" I asked.

"Lavaball, Championsleague, my favourite Dragon team, The Pyronimous Pirates, Vs, the electrofying Stormwarriors, Venturios favourite group!" She said as she counted her bits.

"Damn this is my whole money for this month, dammit!" She said, while putting her purse back in her saddle bag, I must admit she looked kinda cute in this form, though she was a bit older and her size was bigger than mine.

"So show me how much you already have learnt!" She said.

"You rather mean of how much I teached to myself!" I asked in my best Bitch please tone.

"Just do it already!" she growled and I sighed.

"Hrrrgh!" I concentrated on my left arm and suddenly darkness swirled around it, I beated it in the wall, leaving several cracks in the diamond surface afterwards.

"Allright and now the other arm!" She said and I tried to transform my other arm too but as soon as I did, the terrified face of Rarity came in my mind and my concentration was gone.

"Wammm!" And with a mighty bang the darkforce exploded and vanished back in my corpse.

"No, no no, no, you are still thnking of it don´t you!" Dragan sighed.

"And how do you expect me to not doing it, how do you expect me to ever forget the terrified glance of my Girlfriend as I transformed myself right infront of her eyes in an giant prehistorical dragon-dinosaure hybrid?" I asked.

"I am glad that I even still can look in her eyes after all!" I shouted and my voice echoed from the walls.

"Oh c´mon chillax dude, I mean she wouldn´t be any different from Rainbow Dash, she also accepted Venturios in his Simuroc form, without running away screaming, and to be honest so worse wasn´t it too, what do you think will she say when you are finally in your Sky form!" Dragan explained and ai looked at her curious.

"Sky form, there is more than one form, I guess?" I asked her.

"But of course, we have in all three forms much like the Fallen angels, our current form means the earth form, our Darkforce form , means the Hell form, and our sky form means our Heavens for, in the Sky form we become our wings, or in my case the ability to fly with help of the wind, our shape changed also, we become bigger, almost giantic from our current shape, we become the ability to use the different elements like in my case it is Wind and Sound, in your case it is Earth and Nature, Numa controlls Fire and Metal and Baron, Water and Darkness, it gives only Four Dragons on this world, whom are able to use the Element Light:

Mido Garuna, the Dragon-Lord of light, and former the user of the crystalized power of the Laser Core, a gruesome creature, with an insatiable thirst for blood and a never-ending Bloodrage, he is the Dragon of the Hell´s-light.

Lady Derpy´s Dragonform, which we have seen in the Overdrive Mode, powered up by all those souls who sacrificed themselves to help us defeating the Shadow-soul Phoenix, Legion-Iris, she is the Dragon of the Earth´s- light.

Queen Equestrias natural dragonform, the Angelsdragon, I looks like a wonderfull giant version of me in my skyform, claded in pure with furr over pure white scales, its told that it flew the first time as the old World has been created, giving the creatures the Life, she is the Dragon of the heaven´s-light

And then is there the last one, its told that in the hall of the Immortality waits the last and fifth Guardian Dragon, the one who watches over the Crystal Principle, an ancient creature whose body is mutilated and is waiting for the one who can cure him, the one who does this has, similar to the fallen angels, all one thousand years one wish for free which come true, no matter what the wish is, but logically , no one has ever managed to come through us, the most who tried this had a heart of darkness and the wish is only for those with a pure heart, he is the Dragon of the Eternal light!" Dragan explained to me.

"Cool, but , whats with the Dark force, what is happening when we choose this force!?" I asked curious.

"Well darkforce in all is our own dark desire, our force which we use when we are in rage about something, the commons form of it comes when we want to protect someone, our need to become strong for this person, turns into dark desire for strenght , and the power to kill all those who want to hurt her or him, the darkness in our heart becomes stronger and we are able to power our force up with it, you also can call it an dark adrenaline boost.

Darkforce appears in the differents kinds, the most common is total transformation, or better said , take over, the force transform us into something dark and strong, the Fallen Angels transform their self, much like us into Prehistorical beast, much like Venturio´s Simuroc form, Lord Shockwave´s Halfdragon form, Lady Lumena´s Demon Form, and Lady Floraya´s Giant Gorrila form!" Dragan told me.

"And what is your form?" I asked curious, but she only shrugged.

"No clue dude, I actually never needed to use this form!" she said.

"And what do you think it will be?" I asked.

"Who knows, maybe too an Dinosaure, after all even Baron transform him self in an giant Raptor, you in kind of an T-rex but with strong big arms, as much as I know Numa can transform herself in a Stegosaurus, I will be maybe an Acheropteryx, who knows!"

"Cool, wait does that mean Rarity has also a dark force inside of her?"

"Sure, every living being has dark force inside, but only a handfull knows how to actually use it, unfortunalety did a few of the dark side knew about how to use Darkforce, like King Sombra, or King Naburo, even King Goron , though he never used that force ever before, but he can be somehow compared with that dick from Canterlot, how was his name, somethiung with Blue , I gues he was one of the royals!" Dragan thought.

"Do you mean Prince Blueblood?" I asked.

"Exactly that little prick, he once stepped on my tail and didn´t even felt sorry for it, so I fucking burned his ass and tail!" She said with such a selfpleased face.

"So that means, that Darkforce isn´t something evil?" I asked her.

"Well as long as you don´t let it be, see after all this force is still our own selfishness and the more we let out the more Darkforce take our mind over and the more aggressive and evil we become, because of that it gives some important rules:

Rule 1: Darkforce is forbiden to become powered up by any kind of magic, darkforce must flow freely, not stored and reinforced by , maybe Artefact magic .

Rule 2: using Darkforce while being under a dark spell is extremly worse because you can easly lose your mind.

Rule 3: don´t use other kind of magic while being in your total Take over form, it could easly hit yourself, because you use your whole force already , when using another spell it gets overpowered a tenfold and hit you or the one you want to protect.

Rule 4: Darkforce shall only be used to protect never to simply attack, or else it corrupts the user.

So anyways , show me again how far you come!" Dragan asked

I did as told, I thought about the time I used this force for the first time, it was when one tentacle of Iris threated to crush and break Rarity, I was so angry I wanted to help her, I wanted to destroy Iris, my dark wish of killing something to protect Rarity, created darkness in my heart, the darknes shot out of me, and wish a giant slach I broke right through the tentacle, I catched Rarity before she fall, and landed with her several meters away, she woke up after being unconsinious, she was terribly afraid as she saw my appearance, so was I as I saw her glance, I was so afraid she could reject me that I leaved her and runned back to the Battlefield to help with what I can, I saw that Pipsqueak , drunk some strange kind of liquid, standing infront of an beaten twillight, suddenly he bedn in pain, and his shape changed, he became much stronger, and bigger, his shirt ripped but the pant magically not, his muscles showed under his skin, and all in all he was bigger and stronger and his dark will to kill to protect , filled his sword, and made it even longer and filled it with magic.

"Here we go!" I thought about all the time and all the happy faces of Rarity, all wha t was worth to protect, not only her but all my friends.

"Yes this is good, you almost have it, a bit further!" Dragan said,I thought about my adventures with Twillight and the other, with the stunts I pulled with the CMC and the insanities I planned with Snips and Snails, all this time from my birth till now was worth fighting for.

"Cause I will not forget!" I yelled as I felt a warmth rushing over my body.

"Yes this is it!" Dragan shouted as I oppened my eyes, she was so tiny under me, I tookn her in my claw and lifted her on eye level.

"You did it!" she said.

"But now transform back!" she ordered, and I looked dumbfounded.

"And how shall I do that!" My voice echoed from the wall, deep and almost on growl level.

"think about the face of terror which Rarity had, this is the one way trip to your earth form!" Dragan said and I did as told.

"Woah!" I said as I began to shrunk, it worked.

"Good, now we going over to use your force as a expendable armor, I will show you how!"

She said as she used darkform to transform her arm, the darkness painted her arm black.

"Now, you will learn on how to grab things far away, just imagine as if you expand your arm to grab something, okay!" She said and I tried it too, I used dark force and though about expanding my arm, to grab a litte rock in the distance, and indeed the hand out of darknes began to expand in the length and it grabbed the rock, it followed my movements I did with my own hand, I packed the rock but it intatnly turned to dust.

"Eh what, oh no, what has happened?" I asked as I pulled my hand back, I looked at the dust on it.

"Be carefull, the further away the object is, the less you can control your force with wich you grip the object, so you have to be extremly carefull when transporting living creatures, got it!" She said sternly and I nodded.

"Again!" She shouted and I dit as told, I picked the next rock extremly carefull, as if it were a bomb, up, and pulled the force back.

"Yes this is it, okay again 50 times and I can say we have it!" She said and I groaned.

A half hour later:

I was exhausted, I have used so much darkforce that it munched now at my condition, we were currently back on the way to the others.

"I am so tired!" I said, my now long arms dragged behind me, my body has changed in the last half hour, I became bigger, my arms and hells a bit longer, I was now as big as Dragan was, she said that happens when a dragon uses Dark force too often, I asked if it were permanent and she said yes, well let´s just hope Rarity will still love me.

"How far is it!" I asked Dragan which sat on my shoulder in her tiny form.

"Not that far anymore, here you go the right way!" She said as I turned right.

"Tell me Dargan, you spoke earlier from something that we rule some elements, do you know where I can learn my elements?" I asked her but she shacked her head in no.

"No clue dude, I honestly don´t know if your magic would be the same one , which Lady Floraya and Lord Gaia are using, but I would rather go to the different folks of Dragons , they can tell you more of your element!" She told me, and I thought about it.

"Hey tell me, why are we Guardian Dragons, I mean we are barely different from other Dragons!" I asked her.

"Well a Guardian dragon is able to use more than just his born elements, but he is even able to learn the other elements too, but why should we, I mean we are four in all, and each one of us is ruling about two elements so we have all the elements together after all, we don´t need more!" she said.

"And what with that dragonfire, I mean I guess its not only for sending D-mails, not!" I asked curious , this was one form wich I always asked myself.

"No Dragonfire is specific, it transforms itself to the wish of the user, if you want to send and receive D-mails then your Dragonfire actsa as kind of an dimension post gate, if you want to burn someones ass you just wish yourself it, and your dragonfire does it, so its also af´ble to chang the element, from normal fire , you also can use, Frost-fire, Stone-fire, Demon-fire, Metal-fire, logically fire can not create water, nor nature nor sound, but like I said to use other elements you first have to find the different Clans of Dragons, so you will learn to be able to use their element!" Dragan explained.

"Ah so is that, well when we are done with this mission I guess I will go to learn from the other Clan, hey is your current form also binded on your element?" I asked and she nodded.

"As the wind can change so can I, you too but like stone or nature you can only change very slow, that's why it lasted so long for you to become as big as me in my normal earth form, 23 years after all!" she said and I nodded.

"So soon we arrive, just through the opening and out we are!" Dragan said and I could see my love.

"RARITY!" I Shouted and she turned, and instantly fainted, I rushed over to her, she just woke up again after Twillight hold her a bit of smellsalt under the nose.

"Oh my, gosh you look so handsome Spike, what has happened!" She said, suddenly she had tears in her eyes.

"Rarity why do you cry!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Why you, I knew it, you trustless dick, I knew it!" She yelled , and I only understand…., nothing anymore actually.

"Rarity , what are you talking about?" I asked her curious.

"She took your virginity, she made you a man, admit it!" Rarity yelled , cried and rocked herself back and forth in feutal position.

"Eh please what , no, are you insane , of course not!" I siad as I rubbed her back.

"But why are you now so big, you are as big as me!" Rarity cried.

"Why is that a problem for you!" I asked concerned.

"no actually not, I just want to understand, sweety!" Rarity asked , wiping her tears away.

"Well this happens when you train for hours with Darkforce, I expanded the force constantly, I often transformed in my full Beast form, so with time my body stretched even more than usual, and soon I was in this shape, and to be honest I don´t think I will ever be able to change anymore!" I explained to them all after they all gathered around us.

"But why is Dragan then so tiny right now!" Twillight asked.

"Because of her element, she is Wind and Sound, while I am Nature and Stone, a low wind can easly pick up speed and becoming a Storm, but a Rock will become a tiny stone in such an extreme long time or like a tree, wich grows extremly slow, now I am in my kind of Teenager nform even though I am 24 years old by today!" I said as I just remembered that indeed today was my Birthday, I totally forgot it over all the fights and the adventures we already have done.

"Well then happy Birthday Big boy!" Rarity said as she kissed me for the very first time in a french kiss, and I loved every moment of it, my hands, wanted so badly to travel down to her perfect shaped flank, tasting and groping the gem you could say, the temption was almost unbearable but I could get myself together, oh you sweet seduction.

"Thank you my awesome cute Lady!" I said to her, suddenly we were in a group hug.

"Happy Birthday Spike!" they all shouted loud and my hear felt warm and fuzzy.

"Hey wait where are Pinkie AJ and Floraya!" Rainbow Dash asked suddenly.

"They are still in the forest, c´mon we so or so need to go through it, we meet the others all on the other side of the Forest, Derpy already had spoken to her land as the queen, and ordered that currently Miss Brightlight has the place of the current Queen of light until she returns back to her Folk!" Jacky said as he woke up out of his trance.

He and Venturios already packed up things, Dragan had been climbed back on Venturios shoulder and wrapped herself around his neck, like a collar actually.

"Alright Girly Girls and Noisy Boyz, time to go , today we launch for Appleoosa, as long as you are not too lame flanked, try to keep up with us, ah and , this is for you!" They said as the brohoofed each other, after they again gave us handicaps, then snickered and began to run.

"VENTURIOS MIDNIGHT SHADOW/ SOUNDWAVE JACKY; GET BACK THIS INSTANT!" we runned all after them in one big mob.

With Floraya, Pinkie and AJ: AJ´s Pov:

"Ah can´t belive it, I stumbled over five times on some kind of posionous plants, what a´m ah doing false!" I yelled suddenly I had branches as arms seriously.

"I told you you shall look very closly at the book, there are plants which looks exactly the same but which have completely other effects, sigh seriously by all friendship, but guess you are just not suited as a shaman, but when I look at your shaped, your strong legs, I can just advice you, as soon as we are coming down to my Brother Gaia, ask him that he trains you in Martial Arts and, and in his special attacks, the Jackhammer fist collection, and the Mountain crusher collection okay I guess you are more worth in this kind of technic, there where you can get out all your power, but things where you need extreme patience and concentration are rather not your cup of tea, sorry but that's my opinion!" Floraya said as she patched me up with some cureing plants to transform my branches back in arms.

"Ahh much better!" I squealed in delight as I got my arms and hands back.

"I really ask myself how Pinkie actually does it to simply pick all the right plants?" Floraya scratched her head in confusion as we watched how Pnkie seemed to simply take some random plants in her basket, even by the potion mixing she was merciless, while I only managed to create a potion who cured headaches but got pocks as sideeffect, she made an energy potion without any sideeffect, and that without even looking in a book, dammit.

"Well ah guess that's simply Pinkie, she´s so random sometimes!" I siad to her.

"You sure can say that dear!" Floraya said as she walked next to me.

"Well uhmm, you mentioned your brother earlier, what exactly is he for a guy!" I asked her curious.

"Why, Interested!" she answered with a smug grin.

"Naww I just want to know!"

"Oh well he is quite alright, he loves to fight much like Esteel but he also loves to teach others in how to become strong, strong enough to protect family and friends, to that reason he opened a Martial arts school, as so called Dojo, in Goronia, the town above the Hardrock Canyon, thought both Canyon´s may look the same, The Hurricane Canyon is actually the mirror-picture of the Hardrock Canyon, but other then the Hard rock canyon, the rocks are over the surface, means they are more like mountains while in old equestria the rocks reach under the surface like ar gorge, he had builded by an extremly strong Earthquacke, while the Hurricane Canyon by the geological plateshifting of the continents, anyway im drifting of mighty.

So well Gaia absolutly loves to do strong and hard work, then he can let out his power other than just by fighting, he says so himself, he is a mine worker, and also the leader of the archeological team, who search in the mountain and in the mines for new rarities for their museum, he loves to laugh and from time to time he comes up here to love a woman from here and to born childs and kind of play family with her, until she dies and her children , he stay´s a few years before returning back to Old equestria for another couple of Centuries before he returns back here in Equuis, he is not a player but he hates to be alone, I heard that the last love he had, crumbled after he actually had a family with her, 20 years after the birth of their children, they covered it as the death of him, since that time only a handfull even knew what he was, she told him she were just too old , and that he should rather search for someone with younger, I guess this was the first girl which ever rejected him because of his immortality, but I hear she loves him still over everything and I heard he havent forgotten her till today, and that he someday even comes up here to watch her for one day, before returning back, wait I guess I still know the name, wait let me think , let me think, ah yeah I think it was , Anabelle Applepie Smith!" Floraya said and my mouth fall agape, so long until I though I will never be able to close it again.

"Agah, agah, abab, buttt butt, gr gr GRANNY SMITH!" I finally managed to scream, I mean hello , my Gran´ma was the love interest, no not only that, but the wife of an Fallen Angel.

"Granny Smith, wait so that means that she is your Grandmother, so that's why Gaia was so delight to see you!" Floraya said.

"Wait what!?" I asked.

"Yeah he said,its going to be so much fun with that country mare, I guess we have much to tell each other!" Floraya said innocently.

"How long was he together with her!" I asked dumbfounded.

"According to Gaia it were 30 years that was now 29 years ago, she was just 18 that time and she was in the bloom of her life, according to his telling he looked at her at an farmer convention , for all kind of farmer, logically he as a rockfarmer and mineworker was there as a special guest, he was there to give the prices to the winner of the convention, and the moment she walked up, still according to him, he said that his heart stopped for a moment and it was love at first sight, he had a hard time to actually even manage to get a date with her, a few months later they were officially together, it lasted 5 years and then they were engaged, 5 months later were the marriage, they were happy and they had children 5 years later, but the older she got the more she saw that Gaia practically didn´t aged at all, logically she knew what he was and why he didn´t aged that fast, but it was then when she got herself in mind, that he would also look so when she would be old and grey on his side, and she didn´t wanted to do that to him, she wanted him to have his freedom, a cute young mare which were able to still please him the way she had done, even when she is already old enough to be a Granny, Gaia accepted her wish of a divorce, but he simply set his death in scene, so that she don´t have to bear the shame of being a divorced mare after so long but he didn´t had one mare since she left him, he told her he would stay in touch and watch over her no matter what, and she smiled her most sweetest smile, the way he loved it!" Floraya told me and I needed to cry, man wow my Grandmother had an Fallen Angel as friend.

"But why did she never told us about it?" I muttered, I recalled everything I knew about her former life, and I found something.

"Does the name Earthhammer tells you something?" I asked her and she nodded.

"It was Gaia´s Nickname, which we chose for him, Gaia Earthhammer!" She said and I almost fainted as I remembered a foto in the foto album.

Anabelle Applepie Smith, bride of Earthhammer G.

Year 4.899 2

A Foto of a smiling Granny Smith and a Stallion with a beard and long bright hair, he smiles and looks lovestrucked in her eyes, another foto shows them by some oldfashioned marriage games.

"So, I guess that means he is your Grandfather!"

_**A/N: Dun dun duuuu, you didn´t expect that didn't you , no im sure you didn't, haha , till the next time, my faithfull readers.**_


	25. Farewell again, Ghosttown, Shaman Battle

**Derpy Hooves and**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**A/N: hey guys today we finally will fly to Appleoosa, and instantly we need to see that some big things have changed in this ol´Westerntown, to the good and to the bad.**

**Chapter 25: Farewell again,broken Masquerade, A new Goal awaits us, Cowcolt´s worries, Ghosttown.**

At The bridge of Light, Briggonfrist, at the edge of Ponsgard, Derpy´s Pov:

"Please look out for my Daughter and my niece, both of you my dear friends!" I said to both Pipsqueak and Freyenyo.

"But of course, Lady Derpy!" Frey said to me.

"I will not dissapoint you again, dear Lady Hooves!" Pipsqueak said as he bowed like a cute little gentlecolt infront of me, I curtisied to him.

"Dear auntie, I hope your travel will be succesfull!" Scootaloo said as we hugged each other.

"I hope so for your mission too my dear!" I siad as I ruffled her hair.

"I am so glad that you are back to yourself momy and you look even stronger than ever before!" Dinky said and I laughed I pressed her on me and hugged her so hard and kissed her face multiple times.

"I´m so sorry that I have to leave you again, but remember I always come back, and don´t be too hard on Carrot top okay, and promise me that you look out, when meeting a young colt be carefull, and choose the right one okay!" I cried as I again need to say goodbye to my beloved daughter.

"No fear Lady Derpy we will watch over them!" Kuronema said, as she transformed herself in her Giant-form, she had now place for four mature ponies, Joe , Granny Healleaf, Ghost and Zecora, while Freyenyo transported the Kids, Dinky, Scootaloo, Applebloom and Pipsqueak with them.

"Goodbye, Lil´sista, and greet Granny Smith and Big Mac from ma, okay!" Applejack said hugging her little sister.

"Ah will do that sis, be carefull okay!" Applebloom said hugging AJ back.

"Goodbye my Friends, Zec, Ghost, Joe, oh my Beloved Joe, I am sure that we will see each other again!" Floraya said as she looked lovestrucked in her finacé´s eyes.

"I will wait for you my love no matter how long!" Joes said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"We will meet again sister!" Zecora said.

"For sure, forever and always together as one!" Granny Healleaf and Ghost said as they all grouphugged.

"Mother, we will see each other again and please watch out a little over our both daughters!" I siad to Mother while hugging her, as I looked at my and her Daughters, Astralia and Aurora.

"And you two , learn continiously and be open for everything so that someday you may be able to teach the children of Lumen and your own about the world okay, and don´t worry I will always come back to you, and please watch also a bit over Dinky would you two do that for me?" I asked and they hugged me.

"But of course Mother Derpy!" They said and I shared again some tears.

"Goodbye you three, Astralia, Aurora, be carefull in this world and always think twice okay, Lady Doo, it was an Honor to make your aquaitance!" Jacky said and hand kissed Mother and ruffled the hair of his now newest , daughters.

"Of course Jacky and you please take good care of My daughter and your unborn Daughter okay!" Mother said and I saw how Jacky kneeled infront of her, one hand to a fist on his heart, quite a knight my futur husband.

"I promise it to you, I will keep them safe!" mother layed a hand on his shoulder and he stood up again, she then kissed his forhead and let him go again, a gesture to signalise somepony that he/her have your full trust.

"And you two, thanks for all you ever did to us, please look out a little for both of them okay, they need someone on which they always can rely, would you promise us that!" Jacky and I demanded the Lightguardian twins, same as jacky they kneeled in front of us.

"your wish is us order Lady Derpy , Queen of Light , and also to you Lord Shockwave, Master of the Sound!" they said , we took out our sword, and slayed them to real knights of the crown.

"Rise up, Sir Sword Shine and Sir Shield Shine!" they beamed as they stood up , we saw how our Daughters run up to us and they hugged each one of the Twins, after all they were now since two days officialy together, Sword Shine and Astralia and Shield Shine and Aurora.

"Well then I guess the time has come!" I said and we all turned to go into the Briggonfrist, the Bridge of light or like I call it, the Teleportation-laser.

"Fluttershy , wait!" We heard someone screaming, we turned and saw how Candlelight run up to us.

"Here I found this in my house , it's a Letter your mother gave me to guard until you are old enough to get it when you comes here, I knew I had it somewhere and now I found it, please read it when you have time okay?" Candlelight asked and Fluttershy nodded, she hugged her still a bit older friend.

"I will Aunt Candlelight, goodbye I will never forget you!" Fluttershy said as she hugged her mothers oldest friend.

"So will I dear niece!" Candlelight said.

"Goodbye all of you guys, goodbye!" We shouted as the Laserchamber closed and the machine set itself in motion.

"Fire in 10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"FIRE; GOODBYE AND HAVE A NICE FLIGHT!" The Voice of the guardian, Heim-Darula, who shooted us away, said.

"Of to Appleoosa!"

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Snails pov:

"Today is the day , my friend, maybe today our life will change forever!" I said to my best friend.

"My words, my friend, my words!" Snips said, as we walked, with al our stuff to later dress and look all classy styled in the afternoon school, we talked in the morning with Miss Cherilee and she had agreed to let us introduce ourselves to our class, after 3 years of lying, sigh the most of them will think of a break of trust.

"The only good is that Twist isn´t sick anymore and that Sweetie Belle is finally back in Ponyville!" Snips said and he was right, the last three days I sat on Twist´s hospital bed, the injuries she had gotten by the attack of the icewolfs, had gone worser and she needed to go to the hospital, I brought her schoolthings and helped her as much as I could, and I think she might like me now even a bit more.

We also got a Telegram from Canterlot , according to the post office they receaved a letter from Lumen which had gone first through Las Pegasus then to Canterlot and from Canterlot over here, and to Miss Cherilee , saying that four of her School fillys are coming back to Ponyville, guarded by the Giant Birds Kuronema and Freyenyo and a few royal Angelguards.

"So we are all together again I guess!"

"You can say that Bro!" I said to Snips, as we arrived at the school, and indeed there were the Two giant birds, even more giantique than before, the one was definitely the Soulowl wich visited us days ago in our class.

"Wow!" I could only say as I saw the Angelguards, they actually talked to the kids, and laughed with them , they moved around thanked Miss Cherilee, and so on, all in all the exact opposite of the royal guars, which stood next to them looking in kind of hidden disgust at them, like they think they were something better.

"Hey Snips, Snails over here !" I heard Pipsqueak and Featherweights voice, I looked over to them, and I saw Scootaloo and Applebloom hugging Sweetie Belle which didn´t knew how happened to her.

"Hey guys and how was Lumen?" I asked them.

"You wont even belive it!" Pipsqueak,Scootaloo, Applebloom and Dinky said, while Sweetie Belle could only shake her head in confusion.

"Sweetie Belle, how was your trip to Canterlot!" Snips directly asked her and she chuckled.

"Oh it was so awesome, Mom and Dad have brought me to Fillyland, the most awesomest Funpark in whole Las pegasus as we made holidays there, they then said that I still can go to school and they asked some old Friends if they may take me in for the duration of my Sisters absence, cool not!" Sweetie Belle said and I smiled.

"Cool, but do they live here in Ponyville or somewhere!" Snips asked her.

"Yes , the Snippersman family , they said that they also have a Son in our age, and they said that today I shall move in, Mom said!"

When you now could imagine please, that Snips mouth fall on the ground and he stood there for exactly five minutes, thank you.

"Did you know that?" I asked him and he only shaked the head in no.

"Hey there is Twist!" Before he even managed to say it, I was on her side instantly, as her father brought her to the campusborder and gave her a kiss on the forhead saying goodbye.

"Hey Twist, How are you doing, are you feeling better!?" I asked her, as I arrived right next to her, she chuckled cutely.

"Hey Snailf, how arf you doin!" Twist asked me and I blushed, her voice was so sweet even with her lisp, but she had managed to lisp much less than before, since she got rid of her braces, but I still found it awesomely cute.

"I am fine, but how are you?" I again asked and she blushed.

"I am finef too, but I shoulfd go to the doftor whenever I feelf bad againf!" She said and looked to the side.

"If that happens , you can count on me I will be there for you!" I siad to her, putting my hoof to one of her cheeks, looking lovingly in her sweet eyes behind her cute glasses,instantly her face run red.

"Umm thanf you Snailf!" She said, and I took out the letter, I had with me.

"Look Twist, my Family is making a Birthday Party for me and I can invited some friends and I would like to invite you, though the location is a bit out of town!" I siad and I saw how she smiled.

"I woulf lofe to come Snailf!" She said , and I Jumped on the inside.

"Whof elfe is coming?" She asked and I told her who else we have asked.

"Half of the class, logically also Dinkie, Pipsqueak, Scootaloo and Applebloom, they have just rearrived , you know I told you, Pipsqueak and scootaloo have been traveling with Freyenyo to Lumen to save both Scootaloo and Dinkie, and they all came back, healthy and full of beans!" I siad to her and she chuckled.

"Children the school begins!" Miss Cherilee shouted to us and we all walked off to the building.

"Ladies First!" I said to Twist and she blushed and blowed a heart to me, I catched it and almost fainted.

"C´mon dude, we have no much time!" Snips told me as he suddenly appeared over me, with a smiling frown.

"Right, we need to hurry!"

"Okay Class today we have something special, because today we can greet back our dear friends, Scootaloo, pipsqueak, Dinkie and Applebloom, all a big aplause to them!" Miss Cherilee said and through the window we could see how the class did it, Miss Cherilee gave us a Thumb up, time to sat our plan in action

"So my Little Ponies, can you tell us what you have experienced?" Miss Cherilee asked the Class and so we made our way to the toilets we dressed up in our, well normal clothes, styled our hair, all in all we completely changed our appearance to our every-schoolfree-indoor-day look.

"This is the day Snips tonight it all will have an end, to the good or the bad!" I siad and he nodded again.

"True story bro, if today we don´t find a girl to someday marry, we are bound to marry some filly we don´t even know in the slightest!" He said and I nodded.

"We can´t let this happen not!" I said as I walked out only to suddenly standing nose to nose toTwist, my lips accidently locked with hers.

I blushed deep crimson as she looked in my eyes surprised.

"Oh, aha Snailf I should go searfing for youf, miss Cherilee asked uf to go find you, snifs!" Twist said and her cute lisp was music in my ears.

"Hey Snails what is going there, let me through!" Snips squeezed itself through, he popped out of the door and landed right infront of the hoofs of….

"Uhmm, hi Sweetie Belle!" he said as she helped him up, but she pulled too hard causing him to fall forward and pining her down.

Both of them blushed deep red, before one even managed to move away.

"Oh am so sorry, that wasn´t my intention, I am very sorry Sweetie Belled!" He said in his sophisticated voice and with real , well teached manners, holding out a hand to her, to help her standing up.

"Wow, Uhmm is that really you Snips, what ya doing, probes for an secret theatre play?" Sweetie Belle asked as we shook our heads.

"Loft a Bet?" Twist asked, again we shook our heads.

"Well what´s going on then?" Sweetie Belle asked suspicious.

"You, myladies, will see as soon as we are back in the class, with Miss Cherilee!" Snips said to both of them, as we took their hoofs for an old fashioned hoofkiss, while they blushed furiously, it was quite very cute too see.

We Offered them our hooves and so we went back to class.

In the Class:

"Well, well, we do not laugh about our classcomrades, my little fillys and colts!" Miss Cherilee said dissapointed as the class indeed struggled to remain still at our costumes.

"Oh C´mon class stop it!" Miss Cherilee tried only to see that it didn´t helped at all.

"Alright then this, i´m sorry but you let me no other choice!"

"Screeeeeeeech!" suddenly an eardeafening noise came from the blackboard, as Miss Cherilee scratched a hoof claw, prepared specifically for this purpose, on the blackboard.

"Alright enough fun for today, you know I can not tolerate it when kids are laughing in my class of their classmates because of their looks, and if you would like now to listen to me I would like to tell you why, Snips and Snails are looking like this.

Well, once upon a time, not long from today, there were two families, in which it was the custom, that the oldest son, was with a girl already engaged very early, but one day the Two, now oldest sons would resist this practice, because they wanted to decide for themselves to whom their heart beats, so they met with their fathers in an agreement that should enable the sons, three years pass as ordinary citizens, without proven their status and alone and only of a maid and a butler accompanied, and should they be able to present to their parents until the end of the third year, a Nubile law's daughter, would the initial engagement be canceled.

The Two Famillies, holded on this new tradition until today, and today we have Two members of this Families here, so greet with me, the oldest sons, Eduardo Snailsbreed, and Lil´ Samuel Snippersman!" Miss Cherilee said and it was so dead silent in the Class all of a sudden.

One single hoof raised in the air.

It was Sweetie Belle´s.

"Miss Cherilee is that True?" She asked doubting, well I can not blame them for it, I wouldn´t belive it too.

"Yes my dear, every word, I admit, in an attempt to be normal the two of them often did a bit too good, and they often even carved over the strings, eheheheh!" Miss Cherilee chuckled and the rest of the Class also began to thaw too, as they snickered too.

"But why are you telling us all that now?" Featherweight said, and I stepped forward.

"Well guys, as you have heard from Miss Cherilee, is it the custom in our family that we have to have until the end of the third year, found a Nubile girlfriend, but since we do not want any mare, which in turn is many years older than we, our families, declared a contest where all marriage-age daughters of wealthy families, our friends and familly addition, our own friends and relatives are invited, but can be just as good for this contest apply anyone who wants to participate, the Contest is logically through the deal with the families on a volunteer basis. Further more is ther still our Birthday which is suprisingly at the same Day, so our Parents simply fused the Birthday with the Contest.

And well, all we ask of you is a little help from you, we beg you don´t let us marry older fillys whos going to treat us to the cruelest!" We whined on our knees, and they all holded a court.

"Yho Guys ya can count on me, Ah will help ya , tell ma what the Contest is about and ah will help ya to prepare the girls who want to participate, ohay!" Applebloom said and we nodded.

"Me too, what about you Scootaloo?" Pips asked his girlfriend, which nodded.

"Of Course, I will prepare the girls no matter how hard it will be!" She said as suddenly a sweet voice sounded through the Classroom.

"I Woulf like to partifipate, in the Confest, for Snailf!" Twist said and all eyes were on her.

I walked over to her, while I heard some of the girls snickering meany, others looked with funny faces, but they were just random here for me, all I could see right now, .. all I wanted to see was her, Peppermint Twist, the Girl I secretly love, the cutest lisp on her lips, and the most beautifullest eyes I ever saw.

"It would be an Honor for me, to meet you at the contest, mylady!" I siad to her in my most sophisticated manner, making even a few girls fainting.

Twist however blushed deeply and turned the head embarrassed as I gave her, again, an Hoofkiss, I looked her in the eyes and I saw love in them.

"Twist, I beg you, win the Contest, there is no one else who I want more than you!" I whispered to her as I hugged her.

She hugged back " I promife, I will fin!" She said and pressed me on her.

"Alright, Twist, time to refresh our Friendship from new, I will help you in this Contest, if you want?" Applebloom said and Twist nodded.

"I woulf lofe to do fo!" She said and they hoofbumped each other.

"Alright and who wants to go for Snips?" Scootaloo asked and it was dead silent, no hands, but one were up in the air.

"Uhmm, I guess I will go !" Sweetie Belles hand was up in the air and I bet Snips could die happy without regretting anything but to not live long enough for their first kiss.

"You Girls can count on our help!" Pips said to both of them, as they smiled to each other.

"May their hearts belong to us!" Sweetie Belles said.

"True ftory my dear Friend!" Twist said.

"Alright , so everyone who wants to come watching can come this evening at the Marketplace, Taxicarriages will be standing ther which drives you up to our House, any other questions?" I asked but they all shacked their heads in no.

After School Snips pov:

"Wow it even got better than I thought!" I said, as we all walked back home, before we needed to leave them.

"You could say that!" Snails responded, having Twist on his side, which leaned on him.

"But guys, uhh wouldn´t be unfair for the others, if we are the only to get help!" Sweetie Belle asked as she stopped next to me.

"No not really, to be honest, in kinds of these Contests, the Girls of the more Sophisticated famillies, are all well trained in the task for the contest, the contest runs over three rounds, each round is on an other day, today we have the random housechore contest, in which the participants need to show how they would be as a normal housewive means , you need to cook to the jury,and do all sorts of typical housework, the Jury is created out of our Cousins which are already married and our Parents, so they can truly and objective decide which one is good for us, logically can it also be that you are as good as you no one else but then the status of the Families counts.

Well, the question of the social state of your two families, is not contentious point, because my parents know the parents from Sweetie Belle, and they have seen her talents from extravagant fashion, at the Farewell party, as you said to me that it was a dress you made, I directly told it to my parents, they loved the dress, and I know that the Maids and Butler from Snails family, the leather and the special cakes for our every upscale occasions only buy in your parent´s shop, Twist!" I said.

"So the only thing that is, is the rest of the Normal housechores, and then we have some sportive Contest, because our Family is so popular you also need to show us your skills in how you defend yourselves and others, traditionally, it were always a Contest in fencing, but, since we are not in the old times , we prove the participants of the Contest in an other way and we now look since generations at the martial Arts, and self defense, you need to fight against a cursed Puppet, logically you still can use fencing skills but its not that necessary, but I tell you, the puppet contest is really hard, without the needed skills!" Snails said.

"And the third and last Contest is about your behaviour in every Situation, from a noble dinner till all-days manners. A test of the Upscale society, how you move, how your table manners are, all in all a test of right and sophisticated behavior!" We said and the Two of them gulped.

"Oh Boy!" They said.

"You can say that, and let me tell you that most of the coolest and most talented participants of the contests of our cousins, have failed in this test!" Snails said.

"No problem, with our help you two will be prepared for everything!" Applebloom said and the others nodded.

"Thanf Guys!" Twist said.

"Well then I guess we need to go now, preparing for the first round , see you guys later at the party, ah and sweetie belle, if you are ready to go, just call us and we send our butler to pick you up okay!" I said to her, she nodded and I gave her our number.

"Alright , goodbye and till later!" We said as we runned out of town in our houses direction.

Sweetie Belle´s pov:

"Hey girls, what will happen when against all expectations and our desires, still in the end do not win?" Suddenly I said as I thought about it, could I be able to give up on Snips, its not that I never liked him, I just never really saw myself with him in the past, but he was always so nice to me, since the last three years , and he did changed a lot from all this time ago.

"Well I honeftly don't knof!" Twist said as she thought about it.

"Snailf haf been so cufe lafely I donf want fo gife up on hif!" She said and I nudged her.

"I guess all we can do is hope, but we do need to learn a few skills in which we arent that good or else its already a lost game!" I said and they all nodded, and so we made our way to Twists House to learn some cooking skills, later, so we planned we would go to Pips house to learn how to fence and some Martial arts, and then we would go to miss Octavia, to let her show us in Sophisticated behaviour, and then we would go to the hairdresser and to the manicure, and still so many things to do.

Appleoosa, edge of town, newbuild crater three miles away, Twillights Pow:

"Baaaaaaaaaam!" And again a beautiful crater had been build, well according to what Jacky said as they crashed righ on the earth, against all our expections we werent just being shooted away by Briggonfrist, but we actually rided on Jacky and his Siblings, they transformed each other in their so called, Giant-form, means in a giant version of themselves.

"Wow that was something really awesome!" Rainbow Dash yelled in joy and hugged the , back to normal, Venturios.

"See I saw you would like it!" the same said.

"Well well guys, we still have to go three miles from here through the Desert, and then we arrive Appleoosa, so c´mon we have no much time, we need to be soon in Dezibel town and in the Storming fields!" Jacky said after he had a rather loud confrontation with Floraya.

"Well we better hurry then , I don't want the Desert-sand to destroy my mane, wich I just managed to get free from all the dust of the grotto earlier that day!" Rarity said , Spike, which got some new clothes from her to cover himself a bit, even thought we cant see anything, trotted next to her .

"We know!" We sighed.

One Hour later, Appleoosa:

"What is this!" We said as we stood at the edge of,…, well of a Ghosttown to be honest.

"Hey well if this isn´t Applejack, and her friends have also arrived!" A voice said we turned to see Applejack´s Cousin.

"Breaburn, Howdy there, can you tell us what has happened here, Ah mean , it looks like a Ghosttown, where are all the Ponies?" Applejack asked as she hugged her brother.

"Well as you can see the most have vanished, they all took off by train, trying to bring as much as distance between them and the town!" Breaburn said with sad eyes.

"But what has happened, Darling?" Rarity asked.

"those two native mares, that is what has happened!" Breaburn shouted angrily.

"A few weeks ago they come in our town, and they began to declare that this Town belongs to them, as we refused to move away , they cursed us, and now since weeks we getting attacked by five Mighty Ghosts, Bloody Mary, Kogara, Dysalia, Goba,Gangyro and Gamble the dark magician, they call themselves, the slaughterer of Westernfield!" Breaburn said and we were in shock.

"But why didn´t you told so to the Princess!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because of Gangyro, I don´t know how he makes it, but he is actually the only one who attacks by day as well as by night, we managed one day to distract him so much so that the most of us could get away by train, after that they destroyed the rails, but didn´t we heard anything from the Princess so far, that was now two days ago!"Breaburn said.

"So has my suspicions confirmed!" Jacky said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well according to Pipsqueak it has given an attack at Ponyville, only a week ago, from the creatures of the Iceland Valley, then One and a half week ago, the Diamond Wolfs have attacked, Four Years ago, both Nightmare Moon and Discord has broken out of their prisons as wellas the Attack of Chrysalis, and Three Years ago King Sombra attacked, and a few of the Timberwolfs shall have attacked you Guys not!" He looked at Spike and AJ.

"Yes that's right!" They said.

"And now with this new attack, the Attack of Iris, and stone rich, the Amoc-runs of the Templeguardians, it begans to get clear, the Prison of Nestrell has come to a point of a complete breakdown , and it comes soon , if we don´t hurry and if we don't reinforcing it, this world is seriously doomed!" He siad and I looked at him suspicious.

"Wait so you mean you werent even sure that the Prison is on its end?" I asked and he nodded.

"But either way we would have reinforcing it, but with the new attack of some Ponies and the sudden attack of some mighty ghost gives it all clear, because only a dark shaman is able to raise the souls of the dead ones!" He said.

"But wait, why don´t you ask the Buffalos for help!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"oh we did, most of them runned away with the train to guard it, those who stayed here are down in the town, holding a court, I wanted to get some fresh air before returning, come on I will show them to you!" Breaburn said and so we walked downtown to the townshall.

"Sweety you are back!" A familiar Voice Sounded.

"Woah, Little Strongheart?!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Rainbow Dash, you here?!" The , now not so tiny anymore, Buffalo walked up to us.

"Wow you look good, how have you been!" Rainbow Dash asked his friend.

"I´m fine, Breaburn is really cute you know, I just need to be carefull for some time while moving!" She said as she hugged her friends, it has been two years since the friends have been invited for their marriage.

"Wait was that just a kick!" Rainbow Dash asked as her friend pressed her on her stomach.

"Oh it kicked again!" Breaburn said as he walked past to Litlle Strongheart.

"Hey Sweety!" He kissed her and nuzzled her neck as he put a hoof, really carefull on her stomach.

"Hello my son!" Our eyes bulged almost out.

"Wait, you are Pregnant!" we shouted dumbfounded, as she nodded.

"But , wait is that even Possible, I mean don´t get me wrong but you are a Buffalo, would that get a-a-a buffapony or something like that, sorry if I offend you I just wanted to ask?" Applejack asked , and I saw how the Fallen Angel snickered.

"Of Course not, AJ, do you guys really think we would allow Hybridbabies in this world, no chance, the poor things would never have an chance to live freely, so we have, as we created the first being on this earth, set a spell on them, so that if they might fall in love with an other race not that far away from their own race, that the infant of this connection will be either from the one race or the other race, but it shall never been born a true Hybrid of both races, lets see it so, if Little Stronghearts son gets more of the Buffalo side, it become a buffalo with a more bushy tail and maybe a bit shorter coat, and it will be maybe a bit shorter than a normal buffalo, will it be however a ponie, so it will be stronger and its head knocking power will increase, it becomes maybe a bit more beefy than other ponies, but these are the only changes, between the race, however, do we can´t truly say what will become out of an Dragon and a pony, sorry Rarity and Spike!" Jacky said as his eyes casted down.

"Its alright I honestly could not belive myself, if I imagine of how in tarnation I will give birth to an giant dragon-egg, no offense Spikey!" Raity said and Spike holded his hands up.

"Woah no offense taken Rarity, I honestly asked me the same thing quite a long time now, and even if it somehow would be able, a dragon with fur, I honestly just know one dragon, the Angelsdragon form of Queen Equestria, according to Dragan!" Spike said as he hugged Rarity.

"Anyway, Congratulations!" AJ said and we all shoock theire hooves.

"So and now tell us what exactly has happened!" Jacky said.

"I guess these two might tell you more about it!" Suddenly a voice thundered from the front door, in which Chief Thunderhooves stood.

"Father, who are they!" Little Strongheart asked as the Buffaloo entered with two ponies, two mare one with grayish silver mane and a gray coat, the over one was dusty beige with lightbrown hair, and two arrows as a cutie mark, the gry ponies cutie mark has been covered by her dress.

"These are the two shamans, who claimed that this town belongs to them!" Chief Thunderhooves steered the two mares in the room.

"Hey don´t be such a rowdy!" The older mare said.

"I will tell you of how much of a rowdy I can be, better you tell us now why you have cursed our town!" the chief asked.

"Hey we didn´t cursed it, all we did was warning you!" the littlest of the two native ponies said.

"And how exactly have you warned us?" Breaburn asked suspiciously.

"Well wasn't, `Go away, this is our town, go away, as long as you can` not any warning enough!" They both said.

"well first off this isn´t your town, our Ancestors of the Applefamily have raised this town, second why should we go, we lived out whole live here and never something quite bad as that has happened but since you girls walked in here, the things just go over our heads!" Breaburn responded, with narrowed eyes.

"Well that isn´t our problem nor is it us who caused it, we told you to better leave this town as long as you can, because we knew the ghost would attack this town!"The Oldest of the two said.

"And how could you know it, if you werent the one who cursed us with them?" Little Strongheart asked angrily.

"Do you know of how many famillys you have destroyed?" She said as she walked closer to them putting a hoof on her chest.

"Hey we haven´t done anything, we are not the ones who cursed you, nor are we the ones who have any kind of control about these Ghosts!" The Oldest sweeped her hoof away, with an angry face wich caused the Buffalos to make a step closer.

"Stop it, she tellls the truth!" Jacky said, Derpy nodded.

"And how would you be able to know that , who are you guys anyway I never saw you guys before, beside of him, but do I not know him personally!" Chief Thunderhoof and the Sheriff said as they pointed to Venturios.

"My name is Soundwave Jacky but you can call me Shockwave, this is my Fiancée and Sister, Derpy Hooves or Lumena, this is my other Siblings, Floraya Dryade, and Venturios Midnightshadow, this is Dragan, and this are our friends and some of them are our Students, the Elements of Harmony!" Jacky said.

"Shockwave, Venturios, Lumena, Floraya, somewhere I once heard these names but where?" Chief Thunderhoof muttered, as a new Voice raised from the Back of the room.

"They are also called, The Fallen Angels, Elements of Symphony, or the Eternal Guardians of Equestria, they are the Strongest Beings on these World and their force even overpowered the ones of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna Together, they are the Creators of the World!" An Old Buffalo lady said, while rocking herself back and forth in a mighty mettalic rocking-chair.

"Grandma Flying-Eagle, what do you mean?" Little Strongheart walked over to the old Buffalo lady.

"This my Child, is the Shaman about which I talked to you, the mightiest which ever lived, The Shaman Queen!" The old Lady pointed to Floraya which blushed.

"It have been so long, since someone called me the last time, this way!" Floraya said as she walked over to the Buffalo, Fluttershy folllowed her, together with Pinkie.

"Its an honor for me to meet you again, Lady Flying-Eagle!" Floraya said as the old Buffalo greeted her.

"I think you still know my Student, Fluttershy!" Flora said to Little Strongheart which nodded.

"Wow soo you have also become a Shaman, me too, Grandma Flying Eagle teached me!" Little Strongheart said.

"It gives an old Prophecy, when three of the same blood but from Different Clans are coming together, the Door to the Astral world will open, the ghost of the past will manage to come out and the Battle of the Shamans have begun!" The old Lady said.

"That means, this all that was prophesied?" Chief Thunderhoof asked doubting the whole story.

"Yes, the moment Lady Floraya and the oldest of these Sisters over there had decided to Visit Appleoosa, the Prophecy took his toe, and now that the three of us are here together, the Battle of the Shamans has begun, we need to fight against Gamble wich a ppears to be a Shaman too, and he has more or less the Controll over five Mighty ghost, Bloody Mary, or also former called….!"

"Creek Mary!" The oldest of the native shaman sisters said, the old Buffalo motioned them to come Closer.

"Exactly, well why don´t you tell u about her I guess you know more than we do, don´t you?"

"Well , Bloody Mary was a mare of our Native Clan, but was she mentally unstable, she was always a little after her father raped her day after day, without anybody of us knowing it, but with time her insanity became stronger, before she suddenly began to murder tourists, which came in our resort to get some feeling of our Culture, but with the time she falled in an neverending Blood rush, she even began to kill people of her own clan, beginning with her father and her mother, in the end she has been chased out of the Clan, then she came here, that was over hundreds of years ago, it gave here an Cowcolt who managed to tame her, he loved the wild side of her and the more she was with him together, the more she falled in love with him, until the day that he fall in love with a Buffalo lady, she was an Aprrentice of the Shamanism, and she falled aslo in love with him, the Cowcolt left Mary, which had been heartbroken to the very core, she didn´t liked the Buffalo, but then a few months ago, she saw something, the Buffalo was Pregnant , with the Stallion´s Baby, as she saw this her old bloodrush came back, she wanted to destroy this family, but the family of both, the Buffalo and the Cowcolt´s stood in her way, so she began to murder again, until she got Caught by the Royal guards, she died here in this town, buf before she did her last breath, she cursed this town, that when a Buffalo and a Cowcolt fall in love again and manage to create a child together, she will return and again this town will going under in it´s own Blood!" The oldest Sister said, and we all shuddered.

"And now it seems that she has returned, tamed and used by Gamble!"

"Who is that Gamble anyways!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Gamble is a shaman and dark magician of an rivalising Clan, a few days ago, my mother got a Vision of them attacking us, she told me and the Chief but it was too late, Gamble´s Clan already had circled us in, so mother did the one thing she could, she gave me her heritage of being the Clans major shaman, she told me to vanish with my little sister through an secret tunnel, which ended a few miles away from the town we had build, she saaid we should go for Appleoosa, there we would become help, but then a few days after, I had a vision too, about the marriage of you two!" she pointed at the pair.

"And I saw what has coming out of this connection, and I knew that Mary would rise again, but then I saw that another two shamans were on the way, logically we had also heard from this prophecy, and so we wanted you guys out before Mary cames back or the Battle take its toe, but before we could reach the town Gamble tracked us down, together with Goba his serving Demon, we knew we needed to get you all out of here as fast as possible, and that's why we said that you should go away as long as you can, because Gamble´s Clan is on its way!" the mare said.

"I thank you for these words, well as you have now all seen we have no much choice, but to fight, we cant leave this town because of Gamble and his Ghosts, we cannot give them the two Sisters, or else we don´t stand a chance on defeating Bloody Mary, and further more can´t we kill Gamble or else the ghost will be free without control, as long as Gamble is in control about them they can´t move freely!" Floraya said.

"So what are we going to do!" Breaburn asked as he holded on his wife.

"We need to close the Ghost back into the astral world but arent we able to do so for the moment!" Jacky said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because Kuronema and Freyenyo have our swords for the moment, and they are too far away to contact over telekinese, the only thing we can do now is to send a Letter to Celestia, telling her to Contact Tenebra, she shall send us the Tarakena Death Squad Guards, they are the only one who are able to take fallen souls back down to Tarakena, where they come infront of the court of Tenebra, and that mostly ends with the soul extinction of these ghost!" Jacky said and I thought about it was probably the best we could do.

"And until they are here we gonna defend this Twon from Gamble and his Clan, alright?" Derpy asked and we all nodded.

"We will fight too, Gamble´s Clan killed our families, its time to take Revenge!" The oldest sister said.

"Sure thing, Miss, ..i didn´t think we catched your names!" Rarity asked them.

"Oh i´m sorry, this is Straight Arrow, my little Sister and I am Mana Machete, we are the last Shaman´s of the Clan of the Westrians, from Westernfield!" The Oldest of the Sisters said.

"And we are ready to kick Gamble´s Ass!" Straight Arrow said.

"But if that would be so easy?" Anew voice sounded, but it came from no one of us, we all runned outside on the Marketplace of the town, and there he stood, Gamble, he was in an Anthromorpic state, much to our surprise, he was further dressed in brown pants, a black Shirt with a brown vest and a brown leather coat, he weared a Brown hat which had been pulled deep in the face hiding its eyes, he was accompanied by some ghoulish figures, a lightred Mare with a Bloodred mane and a Knife Floating along herside,her Cutiemark was an bloody Axe, the Pony next to her was an insane looking, with pony with a touch of verylight green, her mane was neongreen, and she had a set of some razorsharp teeths, her eyes were as green as her mane and she had cuffs on her front hooves, other than Bloody Mary she had no Cutiemark, next to her was a Mare wich looked quite the same only that her coat was pure white , her mane two coloured, white and purple, same as the pony with the green mane she had no cutie mark, the last Two have been a gigantic essence, a pony not dissimilar but are his features strongly distorted , the last one was a Giant creepy looking Insect thing, I honestly couldn´t describe it.

"Oh well we are doomed!" I heard Jacky saying.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspicious.

"Two of them, the with and the green mane, both of them are so called Souleaters or also called the Soulsucker-twins, Kogara and Dysalia, Kogara has eaten in her former life over fifty hearts of ponys and were so the first Carnivorian pony, people said she were since her birth possesed by an evil demon, her sister wasn´t any better she had the ability to suck the souls of ponies out of their mouth by kissig them, she is kind of a Succubuspony.

The Giant is Goba, a demon of the Frozen North, one of the servants and followers of Gormaria, really strong and powerfull, and Gangyro, well I think I don´t have to say anything much about it, it is a from a demon possessed Insect.

Only magic is able to stop them for quite sometime but are in this town only a handfull of ponies which can actually use magic, and our Battle magic is been more thought for living and physical beings not ghost, for that we always had the swords!" Jacky said.

"And what are we gonna doing now !" I asked him.

"We need to destroy them, but are we only able to do so when we find the source of them, Gamble must have find their souls somewhere or else he wouldn´t have been able to even use them in this way, so we have to find this source of their ghostenergy!" Jacky explained.

"But where, where shall this Ghostenergy be?" I asked him.

"Well the most ghost are always going back to their grave, when the day comes, so we have to find their graves, unfortunalety are they located somewhere in the desert, because of the wide open fields the dead ones have simply being burried in the desert, but is it unclear where theire graves are now, we need to find them and seal them up so that the ghost arent able to vanish by day anymore, they stay here all day so it will be easier to track them down for the T.D.S.G.´s, and when they are away we can take care of Gamble and his clan, but as long as he has Control about the Ghosts we cant let any harm at him!" Jacky said and I understood.

"But why Jacky, what would happen when they woulkd be letting free?" Applejack asked.

"Well it´s simple and gruesome in the same instant, if they manage to get unleashed they are going for the living ones, taking their souls in order to truly manifest themselves in our world again!" jacky said and our mouth falled on the ground.

**A/N Till next time my friends.**


	26. First Contact, Gingorias, Rose s Ghost

**Derpy Hooves and**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**A/N: welcome back to chapter 26, today we see how the Appeloosians are fighting against Gamble and his folk, as well as his mighty ghost´s, this Chapter has some referrences to Shaman King and to The Legend of Zelda, Occarina of Time.**

**Chapter 26: First Contact, Clash of the Titans, the Five Guardian Spirits, Silent whispers, the door to the Past.**

Appleoosa, market place Jacky´s pov:

"What do you want here Gamble?" I asked the Stallion infront of us.

"I want them!" he answered as he pointed at Mana and Straight Arrow.

"I don´t know you guys, so you can go, I only want them and the Buffalo´s!" He explained.

"But what if we don´t give them to you?" I asked him.

"Well then I simply gonna kill you!" Gamble stated.

"Who are you anyways, you who claims to kill these Shamans and the Buffalos?" I asked again.

"I am the Stallion who becomes the new Shaman King, I will help my people, my clan to a new glory, no, no even more, I'm going to run to the top of of glory and I'm going to reign this world as their shaman king, ahahhahahahahahahaahaaahhaha !" Gamble laughed his ass of, his eyes shone with pure insanity.

"Aha, so that's it, you're one of those sick assholes, who think they can rule the whole world!" I said and suddenly he almost chocked on his creepy laugh, all the others beside my Siblings gasped, even the Ghost´s mouth falled agape, Goba even rolled itself from laughing.

"You see me , my siblings , the Princes and the Princesses, the Kings and Queens of other lands, the Gouverners, the Ministres, the Presidents, the Earls, we have in this world a fucking Battalion of Royals to keep this world from falling appart, to rule this world, and you think you are able to do that all by yourself, you, a fucking little Bimbo, who just came out of the scaredy pants-age, how old are you man, and what are you dreaming of at night?" I asked him with some serious doubt of his nonexistent sanity.

"Wait what the, fuck you man I will rule this world anyway, I will….!"

"I asked you something!" I said loudly.

"I , I , I am not gonna tell you something….!"

"DIDN´T I SIAD; I ASKED YOU SOMETHING!" I said in my Canterlot accent.

"uhmm, I´m 30, sir!" He said so tiny with hat, before he suddenly recovered.

"Eh wait, why the heck do I even covering from you, you are not worth to even talk with you, beware of my major power, Goba stop laughing and get the girls!" He shouted and I was ready to attack.

"Come here my Little ponies!" Goba laughed.

"Leave them alone, and say hello to my Little Friend!" I shouted as I summoned my Bass Phoenix.

"How is that, no way!" Gamble shouted.

"You better get some serious sense in your tiny world, the world around you has changed long ago, Summoning Speels are no longer a Shaman´s thing, even Twilight can create an animal spirit, even Rainbow dash can create a wind animal, and hello, she ´s a pegasus if you don´t see, why don't you take your Clan and beat it, or I gonna beat you, got it!" I told him as I let my Phoenix showing his strenght, logically not fully, I just want to use the Surprise moment, if he fights seriously, I will get some problems.

"Master, we need to hurry, our spectralem navitas( Spectral energy) begins to run out!", Dysalia said.

"Fuck, oh wait you, I will get you for this, for today you have been saved but beware Ponies, I will come back for sure!" Gamble said as he run out of town, the five Ghost followed him.

"We did it, we managed to get him out!" Fluttershy and a few other danced a bit.

"But not for long, you have heard him, he will come back!" Floraya said.

"The only reason of why he vanished was because he began to run out of Spectral Energy!" she explained.

"Now what is that for a thing?" Breaburn asked.

"Spectral Energy is the force which a ghost takes from its master to manifest itself in this world, to attack and to become, for short time, physical, that's also why Gangyro is the only one which is able to attack in the day and in the night, because it is an living insect, possesed by an demon, the others however are Ghosts , without the needed force of their master, or an own body, they can´t manifest themselves in our world and they can´t attack us at all, regardless of what they do!" Little Strongheart explained earning an affacted nuzzleing from Breaburn.

"But what happens when a Shaman runs out of this energy!" Fluttershy asked.

"He dies, a shaman without Spectral energy is also a shaman without lifeforce, because the lifeforce is a combination of spectral and spiritual energy, amateurs will now saying that both energies are one and the same, but:

Spectral energy is the energy of your soul, a force which is there but you can´t see it , after your death this force vanishes into nothingness after some time.

The Spritual force however is the force of your ghost, the one thing which gives your corpse the force to rise and to walk and anything, the spectral is more to give this corpse a soul, a brain and feelings, the Spiritual force can stay or vanish after the death.

When a person dies, a little amount of their spectral energy stays with the spiritual energy, the rest is going restless to nothingness, that's why we still see how the person looked , even when they are ghosts.

Depending on the Decision of the Astralcourt, Heaven, Hell , or Earth, these three locations are normaly the only ones to go, by some very bad ghosts, it´s even possible that they are getting erased into the same nothingness, much like Derpy did with King Sombra´s dark Spiritual force!" Jacky said, and we looked at her.

"But why can we still remember of him!" Twillight asked the one question we had asked us for a long time now.

"My Words Twillight, I thought you have erased his existence!" Rainbow Dash asked Derpy.

"I guess that the King Sombra I had defeated wasn´t really King Sombra, but kind of a Shadowhologram, a shadow wich took the form of king Sombra, that's also why his attacks hadn´t really any efect, it should just help me to use the force of the Spear of Purity truly!" Derpy said.

"So that means his evil ghost is still hidding somewhere in the Arctic North!" Rarity said.

"Maybe, or he waits in Tartarus!" Derpy said

"But if he would be a ghost it would be very easy to get him, to bind him on something, and then the ones in his company or sorrounding are dommed, if one of the Witchtwins get him, his ghost!"Jacky said

"That´s also the reason why its able for Miasmaria and Miastaria to create Zombies, the earlier the death or the stronger the ghost , they are not able to get fully controlled much like you see by Gambles ghost, a Ghost which hoever gets forced back into a corpse without a soul nor any spectral energy, is only a morderous marionette, with only one goal, to get a soul back no matter which one, for that reason they began to attack the things in which they feel souls, means every living being!" Floraya said and most of us actually understood her.

"But what has that now to do with Gamble?" Twillight asked.

"Well if we let Gamble die, the Ghosts will be free, so they do the one thing they can, they either try to eat the souls of the Clan Peoples, so they get their spectral force, or they return to their corpse and become zombies , in order to eat the souls on this way, either way we cannot let that happen, we only can kill him when we manage to seal the ghost back into hell or in the nothingness, then we are able to freely kill him!" I said.

"Alright , but then again I really ask from where he has these Ghost, didn't you said that it were hundreds of years ago as they lived?" Rarity asked and me and Derpy nodded.

"I still remember them, we even needed to chain Kogara and Dysalia totally before holding the court, or else they would have attacked us for our souls, we banished all of them into the deepest of the Hell!" Derpy said.

"Ya mean in Tartarus!" Applejack asked suspicious, and we needed to really tear ourselves on the belt to not laugh out loud.

"No, no, of course not, I will explain to you what Tartarus is, against all the histories in Books, is Tartarus no more than kind of the Waiting room for the dead ghosts, we have the Gate, to the Astralworld, the Styga, and Tartarus, the Waiting room, which is a Giant prism building holded by twelve giantic Chains, over an gorge, which appears to be in an hollowed volcano, than its going to the Heartpiece, of the Prism-shaped building, the Astralcourt, and from there it gives the three directions and the black hole to Nothingness, and around Tartarus lies Tarakena, so again for better understanding, Gate, Styga, Tarakena, Tartarus, any other Questions?" I asked but they all remained still.

"Wow, there is so much wrong in the History Books!" Twillight said.

"Well I honestly can´t blame the Authors, to Tartarus one does normaly, except of the Three of us, Derpy, Tenebra and me, just go there when one is dead!" I said.

"Anyway we drifting off, well I honestly can just say that the only explanation I have, of why and how Gamble is able to use these Demons and evil Ghost, is because he must be in some kind of relation to Miasmaria and Miastaria, they are the only one from wich I would say, who were able to summon such evil ghost out of the deepest of hell, and if they have something to bind the ghost on this earth, they must have managed to find their dead corpsed, either way I can´t imagine, nor explain how they would have managed to doing that in any other way!" Floraya said.

"Miasmaria, and Miastaria, I have heard of them and I think my mother once said that they were the Grandmothers of Gamble, that they have raised him as their own son and gave him the ability of a Shaman, after he had been created in the womb of an mare, and already got possesed with an evil ghost, by his birth !" Mana said as she thought about it.

"I BEG YOU PARDON?" We all yelled.

"Wait so that means, that this sick bastard is an artifical pony as well, created as an artificial, dark magical infant possesed by an evil ghost?" Rarity asked before she fainted.

"Pretty much that!" I siad.

"They have already created some mighty shit in the past but this one tops it all!" Flora said , and one could see of how angry she is.

"Hello, Hello, is there someone!" Suddenly a new voice sounded we turned to see a little stallion standing infront of us.

"Who are you and what have you to do here!" I asked with an icy voice, I could here his Thoughts clearly.

´So he was already here, I said I would be too late´

"My name is Great Chariot, I am the father of Gamble!" He said and we all went in defense mode.

"Wait, wait, I ´m not here to attack, I am here to warn you!" He said, I looked in his heart, his soul, no glimpse of dark magic thought but I can´t be sure for now.

"What have you to tell us?" I asked him.

"I can give you informations about him, and I can tell you on how to destroy him!"

"What is that for a father which wants to destroy his own son, regardless of from which Clan or side he is!" Fluttershy said angry.

"Dear Lady, I know what you mean, and I can understand you but should this kid don't even exist, it is a monstrosity, created by dark magic and an evil ghost, created out of our Guardian spirit, and demons, feeding on the soul energy of my clan to hold his own self as well as the ghost he uses at live!" The man said.

"Come inside, we have much to talk about!" I siad while the others stared at me.

"Are you sure about this Jacky!" Twillight asked.

"I am!" I siad as I walked together with the stallion behind me inside.

"So tell us, what do you know, and don´t you dare to lie!" I asked while the others holded weapons at him if he tries something funny.

"First off, we need someone who cares about him here!" He said as he took an little dirty, white baby Wolf out from under his coat.

"Oh my the poor little thing!" Fluttershy yelled as she rushed over to it, she took it in its arms and walked in the back of the room together with Floraya.

"Who is that?" I asked the stallion.

"This is our Guardian spirit, or better said that what is left of him, it happened 30 years ago, I was the Chief of our Clan, the East Eagles, as suddenly the Witchtwins arrived, I recognized them out of our history books, they were our ancestors, my Clan was once a Clan of dark magicians and shamans evil and erciless, but this times were long gone, I knew they came to do something evil, they told us to give them our Guardian Spirit, but we refused, then they have dropped their masks and attacked the village, they all pulled, expect of me, in their spell, so my wife, they wanted to sacrifice the guardian spirit and created from him a creature of the dark arts, I could prevent this Ritual to be completed just yet, and save the guardian spirit, but has he since that time lost his power and he is getting weaker by the day, I tried to find someone who could help the poor thing, but they have already wiped out all of the neighboring clans, and their guardian spirits were sacrificed to complete the art, I tried to figure out more about the ritual and snuck back into my clan, I brought in experience, what they wanted to do with it, they wanted to create a being, so created that it would be able to reside some powerful people permanently, to give their master enough time to escape from his prison, the essence they create from my wife, and my unborn son, as they created a baby out of dark magic, a dark version of a true fetus, pumped up with evil souls miasma and what do I know, they have managed to perform the birth of this creature as quickly as possible, so the entire prozedure just took two days for the birth, then they let this child getting possesed by their dark spirit, which they have created of the guardian spirits!" the man said, and I felt with him.

"Your wife?" I asked.

"Died by the Birth!" He said with bitterness in his heart, and in his voice.

"I don´t know who you are, and why you are here but I saw how you talked with Gamble , so you have to be quite powerfull, I beg you, destroy him, and save my Clan from the Witchtwins, I will give you everthing you want, but please I beg you help me!" The Chief falled on his knee and I stood up.

"Alright we help you, but you have to help us too!" I said.

"Everything you want!" The Stallion said.

"Gamble has five mighty ghost in his possesion, I want to know from you from where he has them?" I asked him but I heard already my answer.

"I´m sorry, I cant help you by that, I got almost caught after the ritual, as I yelled my anger as my wife did her last breath, she looked up to me and she smiled, before the light in her eyes vanished, the Witchtwins and their dark creature hunted me until I was too far away, since that time I wandered through the desert on the way for finding someone, I tried to reach the Town at the edge of the desert over the Sandmountain Gorge, but did I have to see that it has been hidded behind a giant Tornado, so I walked back through the desert, while living from time to time in the Rocks of the Canyon in the Windcatcher Mountains, not far from here, then a few days ago I saw the whole attack at the Clan tribe, I honestly never knew that there had been a Clan because I never was so far away from my Clan, or else I would have warned them, anyway from the mountains I saw a Little town and I knew I have to be there before Gamble, but again I was too late, the ghosts already attacked the Town, the train which ride away had no chance against the insect like thing, and I saw how Gamble walked up to the town, and then I heard him today talking in here and how you made him down and saved time for the town until he beated it, I knew if someone could help me it were you!" Chief Great Chariot said.

"I thank you mister, so it is how I though?" I muttered.

"I beg you Pardon?" Great Chariot asked.

"Well the People from which the Twins spoke are we,its seem that they are putting obstacles in our way, to stop us to arrive at the prison of her master in time!" I siad.

"In time for what" The chief asked me suspicious.

"To reinforce the Prison of Course, if their Master manages to get himself free, the whole universe is doomed!" I told him and he gasped.

"Wait is their master that strong?"he asked.

"Chief, this Master is the reason of why Miasmaria and Miastaria even lived so long, they are far over 4.000 years old, our own Misstress created us to prevent their Master from taking over and destroying this world, we are the Eternal Guardians and together with our Mistress the creators of this Universe and the World of Equuis as well as Old Equestria!"

"Oh well….!" The chief wanted to speak further, when it came suddenly topsy turvy.

"Chief Great Chariot, it´s an honor to meet you again!" A Voice said from above as suddenly the roof of the house vanished.

"What the hay!" Applejack screamed, as suddenly a giant Goba stood over the house, he grabbed inside and took the Chief out of our grasp while we fired our magic at him, but it had no effect, the attacks simply went through him.

"Shit, save the chief, everyone else fire at Miasmaria!" I screamed as we did indeed this, she floated on a broom stick like a real Witch.

"This here is for you Shockwave!" She yelled as she threw a black fireball at me.

"Jacky watch out!" Venturios shoved me out of the way, getting hit by the Fireball instead.

"Venturios!" I yelled, outraged.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH; WHAT DID YOU TO MY BROTHER" I screamed out of full lungs, I summoned my Bass phoenix.

"Fiery bass waves!" I yelled and my Phoenix, shooted waves of fire at her, she doged the waves and wanted to start a new attack.

"Jacky Watch out!" It came from behind, I shooted with my phoenix to the side as Floraya jumped in her Darkforce form, the Giant black Gorrila, in the air , punching Miasmaria with a giant fist to the Moon.

"ARRRRRRGHHH!" She yelled as the giant fist collided with her, I looked down and saw how Fluttershy already treated the unconsious Venturios.

"Jacky help the Chief!" Floraya yelled, as she went for Goba which got pulled away by the connection with Miasmaria.

"Chief Grab my hand!" I yelled and he did , I pulled strong and the same moment, Floraya attacked Goba, and Punched him with full force in his face, it actually really had an effect, Goba stumbled away and opened his hands to get Floraya off him, as she punched him multiple times in the face.

"Derpy Catch!" I yelled as Goba managed to throw Floraya away, she took one big slice from him in.

"Jacky it´s your turn, finish him off!" Floraya yelled as she packed my arma and threw me in Gobas direction.

"Alright here I come, Limit Breaker!" I yelled as I opened the seal and let Darkforce flow, I transformed in my Halfdragonform and greated a giant claw, out of my hand.

"MOUNTAIN-SLICER!" I yelled as I sliced right through him.

"RRARARAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" He yelled as he vanished, he wasn't finished but I took his last energy, sending him back to where he came from.

I pushed me off the rock on which I flew and jumped back into the village

"Floraya everything alright!" I yelled as I runned up to her, her wound had closed again and she transformed back while she showed me a thumb up.

"What´s with Venturios!" She asked and together we runned back into the Building.

"Venturios!" We yelled.

"Over here guys im fine, I just have burned my right side a bit!", he said getting supported by Rainbow Dash, he smiled at her and rubbed his nose affectionated at her, making her blushing.

"What´s with the chief!" I asked.

"He is over here, he is injured but I guess he comes throught!" Fluttershy said as she put an wet towel at the Chiefs head, which looked thankfull up to her, the little Wolf, looked up from under her coat which she weared and nuzzled in her embrace.

"He seems to like you, he is the White Wolf Gingorias!" the Chief said to Fluttershy.

"Oh , hi Gingorias!" Fluttershy.

"Kyupo!" The Wolf said.

"I think that means, nice to meet you!" Little Strongheart said.

"Oh you are such a cute little thing, yes you are!" Fluttershy coeed to the little wolf, which laughed happily.

"Yes I guess he loves you!" the Chief said.

"Every animal loves her, beside of the Canterlot animals!" Twillight snickered.

"yep I guess so!" I siad.

"Anyways now we know what they really want, they want the Guardian Spirit, they must have followed its energy track and that's why they attacked Mana´s Clan, they thought that Gingorias was by them!" I said.

"Good thing that mom gave me our Guardianspirit too, the giant Barn Owl Aquila!" Mana Said, as she took of her coat revealing a tatoo, better said a Stigma.

"And we have our Guardianspirit too!" the Old Lady Flying Eagle said, and nodded over to Little Strongheart, which shoved her own Stigma.

"You never told me about!" Breaburn asked.

"Because I never knew that I someday need to use him to fight,the great Golden Eagle Hebraska is a rather peacefull Guardian Spirit!"

"What about you Floraya!" I asked as she nodded.

She lifted her poncho, revealing a Stigma at her back.

"The Silver Fox Shiron!" She said, wait.

"Aquila, Gingorias, Shiron and Hebraska, I know i´ve heard these names earllier somewhere, …, wait werent that the names of the Earth Spirits of Aradia in the World of Pandora, the mightiest of all the ES´s, together with their bearers they form the Conra-kuneika, the Guardians of Justice?" Venturios asked, and I nodded.

"Hebraska, the Eagle of Sound and Peace, Aquila, the Owl of Wind and Wisdom, Shiron, The Fox of Nature and Care, and Gingorias, the Wolf of Metal and Leadership, four of the Twelve Animals in the Aradian Zodiac , and the Twelve Guardian of the Different Shaman-Clans, the Guardian spirits of the nine different folks!" I said.

"But this is impossible , They can´t have Thelaya, she vanished with Compass Rose Navi´s grandfather, he was the last Clan Chief, I know him from the meetings of the Clan Chiefs!" Chief Great Chariot said.

"No that is actually not the case, due to his age, Stormrider Navi, gave the Guardian Spirit to me, I should look out for somepony which had the ability, and the courage to take her, I chosed after a few hard tests Rainbow Beam, he had the best qualities to become the new Chief, he knew the feeling of losing everything and he did everything to save his comrades and mens from this feelings, he cared about Rose in my abscences and they became an Item with time!" Venturios said.

"Aha so I see, well when they also have Thelaya that can only means he is either already dead or in a critical state, we should find him quickly!" Great Chariot said.

"He shouldn´t dare to die until I have fiddled him my opinion!" Rainbow Dash said and all eyes were on her.

"Truth be told, you just wanted to still read him the Levites properly!" Venturios chuckled.

"Eh please what!" Twillight asked.

"My Brother, He should dress more warm, because if I'm finished with him the last thing to be left will be a heap of him!"

"Ah yeah, well I want to see you doing that!" A Voice said and suddenly it was dead silent in the saloon, we all turned to see a Stallion as blue as Rainbow Dash staying in the door, his mane and tail had the same Colour as Rainbow Dash but was he almost completely covered by an brown coat, he was too in his anthromorphic form but was this because of the Storming Fields, which lies in a so called Dimensional Spot, he had a Horn on his head protected by an Golden armor around it, he was a bit taller than her.

"You, you heartless bastard, how could you, you never called, never send a letter, never gave us any kind of a fucking lifesign of you , you ungrateful asshole!" Rainbow Dash half cried, half yelled at the stallion while slaying her hoofs in his face and on his chest before she slowly run out of power, from crying, she let herself falling in his hug.

"Hey man , how have you been!" Venturios walked over.

"i´m fine I managed to save them all by sacrificing me , I walked with them if they promise to leave them alone, for safety I told them to go to Rose in the Hurricane Canyon, and I created a strong huricaneWall at the entrance and the exit, I then went with them and the moment they wanted to take me I unfolded the true power of Thelaya and teleported myself miles away from them. Then I began to wander up on here, I saw the attack of one of those Witches with that giant thing, and I saw you,, so I knew I was save there, and well now I am here, that happened amost a week ago!" The Stallion said while Rainbow dash layed her head on his lap, while lying with the rest of her corpse on Venturios as we sat each other again on the couch.

"So who are you now, darling!" Rarity asked.

"Well I am Rainbow Beam, Rainbow Dash´s brother, I thought she had already told you from me?" He asked while looking at Rainbow Dash which gave him one of her extreme merciless stares.

"Well since a week ago I didn´t even knew you were still alive, let alone where you were!" She growled and he shook his head.

"If it were after me, I wished you would never have to see my face again, it only brings bad memories back, I know that, I didn´t wanted to see you and Mother because I knew I couldn´t bear your sorrow, I can´t barely bear my own!" He said as he dropped his head.

"There, there I told you already since years, you should have tell them, you were the one who didn´t listened, now you have to deal with her mild hatred above you!" Venturios said as he ruffled Rainbow Beams hair.

"You really should have tell her you were alive, you can´t imagine how down Rainbow Dash was!" Fluttershy said as she walked over to us with Gingorias.

"I know, I know and there is nothing I can do to ever make it unhappen again" He said, as he crowled the little wolf.

"Son, show me Thelaya, I need to know if she´s okay, please!" Chief Great Chariot asked and Rainbow Beam nodded.

"Wait a minute!" Rainbow Beam closed his eyes.

"Thelaya are you there?" he asked suddenly.

"I am always there, Rainbow Beam!" A Voice said as suddenly a Nightblue Tigress Appeared.

"Welcome Midnight Tigress Thelaya, you mighty Spirit of Earth and courage!" Chief Great Chariot said as he bowed before the Tigress.

"Chief Great Chariot it is an honor to meet you again, how is Gingorias?" Thelaya asked.

"Well the remaining of him are with Rainbow Beam at the moment, I could manage yust yet to save him before he could get extracted completly out of our Shaman, this is what is left of him!" The Chief said.

"Oooh, poor Gingorias, that is something which shouldn´t happen to us at all!" Thelaya said as she nuzzled the cute little Wolf.

"Kyupo, kyupo!" Gingorias said as he nuzzled back.

"And whats with the others!"

"Wait a minute, yoh Aquila?" Mana asked as suddenly an Owl appeared on her back.

"Oh hello , are we again at an Meeting?" The old Owl asked.

"Hello Aquila, it´s nice to see you again!" Thelaya said.

"Oh Hello Thelaya, how are you, wait this isn´t a meeting not?" Aquila asked .

"No, its more a War-court!" Thelaya said.

"Were are the others?" The Owl asked.

"Shiron, would you like to show yourself, for a moment!" Floraya asked to no one in particular.

"Oh Hello, my friends it has been so long!" The Fox which suddenly appeared was wrapped in the same style around Floraya´s neck as, same as Dragan around Venturios.

"Hebraska, my Mistress would you please come to us!" Little Strongheart asked reverent, as the majestical golden eagle appeared.

"Holy monkey!" Breaburn said, as he saw the Eagle on his wifes head sitting.

"No I am a Golden Eagle, my dear sir!" The Eagle said and you could see how Breaburns surprised face dropped in annoyance.

"You don´t say, smartass!" Breaburn muttered, getting a pleading face from his wife.

"Anyway what do we do now, I mean we now know what they want to do and what they are now about to do, so what are we going to do against them!" Fluttershy asked.

"Good Question, next one, I honestly have no idea!" I said.

"We need to seal the Ghost back in their graves, if we would find these fucking graves in this fricken large Desert, further more we need again to defeat Miasmaria and Miastralia, which have this time one very strong ally, which we too need to destroy, when Gamble manages to control his demonical Guardian Spirit we have hear a real Shaman Battle to fight, to that reason you guys need to know how to fight as a Shaman, that is something what Floraya can tell you, further more we need to find out where the Graves are, for that we need to go into the history of the Burning desert, and Westernfield.

Then we need to find a way on how to seal ther Ghost so that Miasmaria is unable to bring them back out of hell, fuck if only we had our swords here, the first thing we do is but sending a Letter at Celestia, this task takes spike okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"Wow I never thought I once will have to fight in a battle with another Guardian Spirit!" Hebraska said.

"Well now you have the chance to prove yourself!" Shiron told her.

"Okay Spike I dictate, are you ready?"

"Ready when you are!"

"Alright, well then here we go!"

"Hello dearest Niece, Celestia, I have some terrible news,in the Burning Desert in the Westernfields around Appleoosa we found some evil ghost, and an even stronger evil Guardian spirit being controled by the dark forces, unfortunalety has Kuronema as well as Freyenyo our Swords of Divine Punishment, and both are on a mission too far from us to connect them, I send you this letter with a mission for you, I want either you or Luna to send word to Tenebra, we need the T.D.S.G.´s down here, they are the only one which can help us right now, I wish for a quick answer of you, sirencely your Uncle Shockwave!" I signated the letter and Spike sended it off.

Moments later a scroll arrived.

"Dearest Uncle Shockwave , I received your letter and was quite shocked, I did as told and sended word down to Tarakena, Aunt Tenebra sends them off to you, but will it dure at least one full day for them to arrive to you guys, I hope you will get the situation back to normal, Sirencely, your Niece Princess Celestia!" Spike readed.

"Alright that we have now the next thing is to find out where the grave are for that I need you Venturios, think you can send a bit again?" I asked while the others looked strangely at me.

"Sure thing man!" He said and I nodded.

"Alright meet me a bit from the town in the desert, when you are ready!" I siad as I walked outside.

I scanned the desert infront of me and I began to audiosurfing over the Desert, using the sound of the animals in the desert as soundcatalysators, or better said as kind of Sattlelites.

The waves spread over the whole Desert, getting me a good Echo vision over the whole desert.

"Alright , their current position is here, almost 30 miles north from here, Dezibel Town lies here, 50 miles northeast, and its getting circled by an giant storm, like Chief Great Chariot said, then 70 miles west lies the Storming fields, and the entrance of the Hurricane Canyon, behind them, at least 20 miles, lies the Griphon Kingdom, 20 miles east lies Dodge Junction, and then ,…., wait what in the world is that, I don´t know this town, how is it possible, wait!" I closed my Echo vision and took out an acient map of Equestria, on wich still all current locations have been already build, and no, such a town was never on any map I ever saw.

"Yoh Jacky, how is it, ready?" Venturios asked my as he walked with the others up to me.

" tell me, is there a new town being build in the desert?" I asked but he only looked crazy at me.

"No not that I know!"

"Does something is wrong Jacky!" Derpy asked me.

"Well over Echo vision I saw a Town, quite here, only a 40 miles away from the end of the desert, the Eaglesfall gorge, it was quite new and well too modern to be a normal westerntown!" I siad as I showed them the map, drawing a circle on it.

"No never saw a town there!" Little Strongheart, Mana and Chief Great Chariot said.

"Can it be that this town yust popped out of the sand!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Wait, which date is today?" I asked.

"We are the 21st Jukari ( Juny) 4.968!" Twillight said.

"So 4.000 years after the war with Gormaria!" I muttered.

"What do you mean Jacky!" Venturios asked me.

"Well do you still remember, the one town which still stood, even after Gormaria has attack and almost destroyed the whole Alincorn Kingdoms, there was one town which had survived the attack!" I said.

"Yes and it was that town that we sended from Old Equestria to Equuis, and which then had vanished after we came over!" He said and I nodded.

"Could it be that it had been under the Sand for like 4.000 years, so that we couldn't find it!" Floraya said.

"It can be, there was no one alive in this town, as much as I know, that's why I couldn´t find the town later, after we came up here!" I said.

"So it can be, how was it called again, something with dream I think!" Venturios muttered.

"Wasn´t it Dreamcatch town, the main town of the Dreamcatcher state!" Floraya said.

"Possible I honestly can´t rember well on it anyways, so let´s just go with that name for now!" I siad as I faced Venturios.

"Ready!"

"Ready when you are bro!" He siad.

"Alright then lets start!" I said as I put my hoofs on his orb, while he stretched his arms out.

Twilights Pov:

"What are they doing there!" I asked Floraya.

"Jacky uses Venturios as kind of an satellite sender/ receiver, he sends out a thought, which get reinforced by Venturios windmagic, so Jacky is able to contact every being in a direction, and he receives there thoughts!" Floraya said, as both of them changed the direction to west.

"Wait I got something, yes, yes okay I understood, thanks !" We heard Jacky Muttering as he almost blindly began to draw circles on the map, while writing the names there.

"Okay I got it, the oldest of an earth Dragon Clan not far from here, had saw that time the murderers and the deaths of them and he knew where they have been burried, all we have to do now is, to find the graves and to seal their bodies, pulling the ghosts back inside and sealing them so that no one will be able to release them again!" Jacky said.

"Yay!" We shouted and so me we mad our preparations, Floraya showed Fluttershy and the other s on how to fight with an Guardian spirit, Jacky and Venturios prepared to go searching for the Graves, while they took Applejack and me with them, while the others stayed here to defend the town, they created shield after shield around the town.

"Now we going to wait till tommorow morning!" Jacky said and we all agreed, we wished each one good night, and soon we were all asleep, well almost all.

In the Night:

"Twillight?" Fluttershy asked as the others already went sleeping

"Yes Fluttershy?" I asked, looking at the Yellow pegasus which slept next to Floraya while Gingorias nuzzled under her wing.

"Do you think we will survive this too!" She asked worried.

"Sure, of course we will, we have survived already Lumen, I am sure we also manage to survive the desert!" I told her but she shaked her head.

"No I mean, will we survive when we fail, what when the two months pass before we arrive Nestrells prison, when I see of how long this again will take us to alone come through the desert to Venturios residence, and then again we need to overcome the Hurricane which still keeps us from Dezibel town, and then we need to go back to Canterlot, if there comes nothing more, we have still so much to do even when we arrive in Old Equestria, and if its true what we found out, will the Dark Forces, not only Miasmaria and Miastaria but maybe also others, trying everthing to keep us from succeding in our mission, we have like only seven Full weeks anymore!" Fluttershy said and I nodded saddly.

"whatever will come, you can count on me as well as on everyone else, Fluttershy, we don´t let Equestria hanging!" I siad and she smiled again.

"We better go sleeping now, so we are fit for tommorow, right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Good night Fluttershy!"

"Good night Twillight!"

Earlier that Evening in Ponyville, Snippersman Manor, Sweetie Belle´s Pov:

"Well how do you find it!" Snips asked me , as we stood in front of his Villa.

"It´s quite, woah I am speechless!" I siad thruthfully, thruth be told it was an amazing house and the panorama was wonderfull.

"Not, hehe, well logically is the most of it still from the first tailors of our familly, we kinda just moved it here from Canterlot, I tell you that was a movement, alone Twenty Movementtrucks we needed to bring just the essentials, up here, when my parents then buid the house down in the town for me Snails and our Butler and our Maid, it was kinda new at the beginning since we became almost everything we ever wanted, since our birth and suddenly we sat there with like almost nothing, sure we became monthly some money for food and other essential things, but never enough for big things which we actually don't needed, well it was as if we needed to start by zero, and with time we perfected our roleplay, and well you saw what it brought we have succefully gone through this three years, and now we are here to meet our destiny!" he said and I nodded.

"So let´s get in, I want to show you everything , I tell you , you will miss absolutly nothing here!"

"Well I hope so, I do miss my Sister quite a bit, I mean , she never was away that long and I just hope she is save, when I thought on what had happened at Lumen , what Pipsqueak told us, about Iris and the dark forces!" I said and he took me in his hooves.

"I´m sure she is okay, she always managed to survive things!"

"Yeah but honestly , these things were not that bad, I mean okay I admit Chrysalis was quite evil and Nightmare moon too, even King sombra and Discord but they honestly never really tried to actually kill them, but Iris, she threated to destroy the whole Island of lumen , she even took the dark souls in herself, overpowering her own body to the brim, making it burst into oblivion and creates a new, made of fallen souls, and then again Rarity travels with two stallions, which could do what do I know with her?" I said histerical.

"I don´t belive this, according to Scootaloo , the Wind-guy is together with Rainbow Dash, she said she saw it, but then again they both blushed deeply at that, she and Pipsqueak, and according to Dinky, and I think she should know´s best, is Lord Shockwave together with Miss Hooves!" Snips said.

"Im just saying, they just shall let their fingers off her!" I said.

"I´m positiv they would do that, and after all there is still Spike, according to Pips he is now even taller and much more manlier than before, anyways wanna eat something?" He asked me, as I looked worried at him.

"Sure why not!" I responded with a sigh.

"So what would you like to eat!"

"Dunno, what are upperscale class ponys eating anyways?"

"The same as normal living ponies, just in real small quantity!" Snips laughed.

"So c´mon I gonna prepare the meal and you are going upstairs looking at your chamber, and maybe the house a bit, Maid Strongfoal is going to show you anything!" Snips said as one of the maids which were in the living room nodded and stepped forward, she looked really nice and her smile wasn´t fake at all.

"It´s an honor, to make your aquaitance, Miss Graciella!" The maid said as she bowed before me, I curtsied before her , like Rarity had shown me on how to do.

"The honor is mine too , Miss Strongfoal!" I siad.

"Oh please call me, Ginerva!" She said and I instantly liked her. She has such a sunny nature .

"Woud you mind to follow me Miss Graciella, I will show you around a bit, here we have the TV room, for the long Family evenings!" Ginerva said, as we walked in the first room, away from the Living room.

"Wow , they have a Home Cinema!" I shouted as I looked at the giant thing, I have heard from Rarity, but it were actually the first time I saw one.

"yes, thought it´s not getting used often here, it´s more for the Family of the young master, to look at memorial Videos, or such things , it even gets used for formations of our school, you must know , the Family of the young Master is really generous and they even oppened an Maid and Butler School in their manson, the TV room gets mostly used for presentation and the Written- exams of the two classes, we have at the moment five Maids and five Butlers as Apprentices here, the formation is every week on Wednesday, the rest of the week, the Apprentices are getting teached in pratical work , like how to serve with the right style, how to speak for the different occasions , that is really important, a personal Butler or a headmaid never is allowed to have a monoton voice all the time. That would be a catastrophe if she brings bad news for the master, anyways, here we have the eastwing, the Masters Familly decided like seven years ago to open the once burned Wing again, it had burned down when an machine to produce fabric has catched fire after overheating, fortunalety no pony had been hurt that day, but the fire has throw the Production for months back and it was an rather bad year for the family, but with the help of everypony we managed to build the place back up, we renovated the whole wing and wanted to put the machines back inside, but the Master refused, he said that the machines were just too old, it had been heritages of the Masters great Grandfather, one of our aprrentices had then the marvelous idea to build another building a bit away from the mansons and to give the machines a new shelter while opening an Museum, you must know, The Snipperman Clan is not only the oldest tailor familly but they are also like the only ones who still have such giant machines and the idea of the apprentice helped the Family to get back on the track and soon we were back in the race, the apprentice is now the director of the museum, if you want we can go take a look, it should still be open, it will not last long I swear!" Ginerva asked, she was a funny person, she loved to speak , that for sure but her explanations were actually quite interessting.

"But of course I would love to!" I siad sincere , she smiled and together we walked outside, she told me a bit about the different rooms we walked throught, the corridor or when the Mansion was build, before the Family moved in.

"And this here is the Mistress greatest pride, the Rosegarden of the Princess, how she call it, it had won this year for the seventh time the price of the beautifullst mansion garden of the upper class, and let me tell, you, Mistress Snippersman is really a hard working mare, she did this here all by herself, and honestly, when ever I stepped in here to serve the tea, I become so proudfull of being able to work for such amazing ponys, I am prouder than I could ever be!" She said as she admired the beauty of the moonlit garden.

"Well I thank you, Ginerva, and I am glad to have such a wonderfull headmaid like you are!" A voice behind us said and we turned to be greeten by a Mare, which beauty could compare with Fleur de Lis´s beauty.

"Good Evening Madame!" Ginerva bowed before her Mistress, which leaned on her ear and whispered her something in her ear, she nodded.

"I am sorry but I guess I need to leave you now Miss Graciella, but I would be happy if we meet someday again!" She said sincere and bowed before me , while I returned the gesture.

"It would be wonderfull, Miss Ginerva!" I said cheerfull, she blushed and giggled before returning back inside of the mansion.

"She´s amazing not?" Miss Snippersman said as she looked with an smile after the Maid.

"So, so you are Sweetie Belle Graciella, Miss Rarity´s little sister, it´s an honor for me to actually get to know you, Salomon , I mean Snips, always told in the highest tones of you and I need to see, my suspicious were right!" She said with a chuckle.

"Your Suspicious, I think I don't understand dear Miss!" I asked as sweatdrops formed on my forehead, had I done something terrible wrong , without knowing.

"Oh no worry my dear, I mean that you are extremly cute, the beauty of you , wich Salomon had described wasn´t a lie, you shine from outside as well as from inside, and your talent is also very good, I have seen a few of your works, like the punk rock outfits from five years ago, at the talent show, they were quite interessting and it inspired me, I based our newest collection that time after them, with the motto, `Fluorscentic chic´, and let me tell you it was a blast, the whole collection , pleased both, Hoitsy Toitsy, my cousin and Photo Finish, Leatherhead´s niece, …, oh my I didn´t even properly introduced myself, I am so sorry, where my manners are again, my name is , Amarilis Heavensgarden-Snippersman, Salomon´s Mother, its an honor for me to finnaly meet you in person, let me tell you , your latest pieces were, I can´t even describe it , they were wonderfull, especially, Lady Floraya´s Dress was so amazing, it was the best dress I ever saw in my live and it suited her in every little detail, I can understand Joe´s Speachlessness!" She said, and I was amazed , she wasn´t scary nor analytic as I thought, she was as wonderfull and easy going Lady.

" Oh well that were really nothing, I just mashed a bit together what was left of Raritys stuff and which she wanted to throw away!" I siad embarrassed.

"But this exactly it, you have the talent to find in everything, and if it even looks worser than it is, something beautifull and good, you always find the good in it, so you do with the peoples, your friend Applebloom seams to be quite a little daredevil, she is often doing crazy things I heard, and still, you are her friend , because you saw in her more than her appearance gives off, she has a heart of gold, like her sister, she is faithfull and even when you argue sometimes, she is always there when you need her, the same stoods for Scootaloo, she can do very dangerous things by time , doing neckbreaking stunts, looks boyish, is kind of Ponyvilles Tomboy # 2, but then again, you see in her, someone you can have fun with, someone who wants to be brave and who is brave, you accepted her even after you learned what, and who she actually really is.

So you did with Salomon, he may looked a bit too much crazy and a little too normal to be , well, normal, I know, and sometimes he definitely went over the hill with his jokes but you saw in him something, something which made you thinking, that there was more , than yust a boy who was stupid enough to bring an Ursa Minor in the town, I must say , that time is was quite shocked too, I really thought he wasn´t that dumb. Oh well, we all make mistakes, big and small ones!" Miss Snippersman said to me, and I nodded.

"I guess I know that way to good!" I said with a sigh.

"Oh don´t be so shy, I tell you I was in my childhood also such a energetic filly, I still remember how I had winned Snip´s fathers heart over, you need to know he was a little rowdy back in school, he liked to play with the girls feelings, called himself playboy and heartbreaker, I never was so much in him, and well he had a reputation as the fastest runner of the school, and it was so, he won tournament after tournament, while I was well, more the nerdy one who ticks off fast, I had a very bad reputation about my aggressive side, I hate to get cornered in or to be threaten like shit, especially when someone threats me, so was he, Letherhead Snippersman, arrogant, selfcentered, and a player to the core, one day he found me as I just was about to go home after working in the school garden to plant the roses, I always loved these beauties.

Well he said he would like to see me ticking off, and actually he did going on my nerves so much that I lunged for him, he even began to destroy my hard work in the garden, I went mad and hit him right on the nose, it bleeded and he threated me he would go to the schools director.

Well the rose garden and the School directors office laid side on side but were separated by an large and high wall, so the only chance to get there was a tour around the whole school, well it was rather easy, we runned both to be the first one by the director, it was a good run, he was fast but me too, in the end I won by an lead of 2,5 seconds before him, enough to show him, here I may be nerdy and not so awesome but I can ran definitely faster than you even without showing off.

From that time on he challenged me almost every week for a duel between both of us, we growed quite strong together , may be it was first the routine but it seemed to me that he almost just concentrated on me anymore, there were no other girls as far as I knew, he wasn´t at the directors for five months, which was a damn new academy record.

Then it was hearts and hooves day and well my friends dragged me to the masked dance at our school, I had a sparkling red dress and a full face mask with the same design, the night was rather uninteressting and I mostly stood in the corner waiting for it to end, but then he came up on me, he was dressed in black, his voice low, he wore a mask of a smiling pony with a sharp shaped mustache, he said his name were Sir Anonymous, he offered me a dance , and well I was finally drunken enough to dance I told me, maybe it was also just boredom, I had drunken like nothing at all, the night began to shine more brightly, and before I knew it I laughed, I laughed and I enjoyed the night, of the hearts and the hooves day, he then took me away from the school to the beach behind, where a Campfire, a picknick and a bouquet of roses stood, I was amazed , I had that time still no clue who it could be, though I counted all the boys off which were at my school, I took of my mask, and asked him but he said he would rather like to wear it, so I let him, I had a good time I enjoyed the meal, while he only sucked with a straw on a heart, logically it was only a heart shaped bottle, he spoke to me, told me things which I was amazed off, I thought no one would take an interest in Shakespons literatur, but he did, he zitated lines with such a force and deepness wich I found incredible.

After the night ended , he brought me home, I wanted to low the secret and I almost go to see under his maks before he suprisingly kissed me, I was lovestrucken in a second, but he vanished that night, the next schoolday a rose and a letter layed in my spint, it went for some more months, until I found out by chance, I was at Leatherheads house, he and I needed to probe for an theather play, Shakespons Romarero and Juliette, he zitated Romarero with such a force light Sir Anonymous in my best night ever, later I went in the closet to fresh myself up a bit, as I found the costume in the laundry, I wasn´t even upset, I was honestly quite surprised on a good way, I never knew he could be such a nice guy, I confronted him and he admitted that he had fallen in love with me, he also told me about the Contest, warned and prepared me for it, so did his Grandmother, and his Mother, she told me about it, that the Two Families, the snippersman and the Snailbreed Clan always held those Competitions together, Eduardo´s Grandmother and Salomons great Grandma and Leatherheads Mother, the Womens of the Two families helped each other, behind the back of their mens, to prepare the newest Love-interest of the Oldest son, if he had one before the competition, as best as we could, and so will we for today also help you, my Son choosed you and I can only agree with him, and Eduardo has choosen Miss Twist, I really love the sweets of her family, and it would be an honor for me to help you two out!" Miss Snippersman said as she took my hooves in her´s.

"Miss Snippersman, it would be an honor for me!" I told her and her face lighted up.

"Wonderfull,well then we have no much time, for first we have to style you, Miss Twist will be here too in an Hour, together with the Womens of the Snailsbreed Clan!"

"But what about all the other competitions!" I asked her, and she nodded.

"For today we have the allround-housewife-talent comeptition, means we need to train you in the things you can´t do by now!" She said and I sighed.

"Means , Cooking and not falling over my hooves while doing house chores!" I whined, she lifted up my chin.

"Be brave Sweetie, we will get through this together" She said as she nuzzled my side, we began to walk down towards my room.

"How have you met my Parents!"

"Oh so you ask me how I met your mother, well this is easy she was the only friend I had at the academy, since my father is still the royal gardener, I was allowed to go to the Canterlot Art Academy, much like your Mother Perla, her mother made the best dresses for the upperclass, but my husbands family made the dresses for the royals, so he was allowed too, your father Magnum was his best friend, and the only junior Rugby Player who ever managed to make three touchdowns in a row without intteruption in one game, this gave him his cutiemark, before he became a cook, your Mother was that time Cheerleader and I scientist, but we liked each other since I once helped her against a group of horny colts, since that day we were friends, your Father and mother always had a thing for each other and it didn´t lasted long until he was together with your mother, from that day on she had two defenders because she was like the hottest filly in the Academy,and all the boys were head over heels for her, before they got to know Magnum´s fist!" Miss Snippersman said, and I laughed.

"Yep I always thought that!" I siad honestly.

"So tell me Sweetie Belle, do you have a new project in mind!" She asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, Jacky asked me if I could create the Dresses for him and the others for the Next grand Galloping Gala, I just hope they like it, especially Rarity she´s always so prisky about everything!" I sighed.

"Oh im positive that they will love it!" so c´mon you have a competition to win.

Meanwhile in the eastquarter of the Everfree forest, Roseluck´s Pov:

Why am I here, why at such a dark hour in such a dark forest with such creepy trees, I want to be away from here, but something drags me here, some mighty force pulled me away from my comfortable bed and then out here, I havent ever done such a thing ever before, but here I am following a little light sphere.

"Why am I doing this!" I asked myself as I saw light, I hoped for the town, that somehow I walked for hours in a circle and then somehow find the way back home, but no as I followed the light sphere, I came on a clearing, and right into a paradise of Roses, there where everywhere roses and in the Middel I could see a tiny Temple with a domed roof.

"Where am I!" I asked myself.

"Come too me, come to me Roseluck I have waited for you!" a voice said, and suddenly she stood infront of me, a pony soo white like snow , completely white only her eyes shone red.

"Who are you?" I asked fearfully, backing away.

"Please don´t go, I may be a ghost but I don´t gonna hurt you or anypony, I just want to ask you something, and maybe talk a little with you, my name is Roselake, Roselake Dryade!"


	27. From Roses, Ghost, Dresses and Ex-Queens

**Derpy Hooves and**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**Chapter 27: A friendly Ghost, Roses are red, Fluttershy goes away but in the end, it all fades to grey, Operation Desert Storm, the whisper in the outback, Changeling Ex-Queen, the Alincorn I am, Jobstress, the Gifts I have to give.**

"What do you want from me!" Roseluck asked the Ghost of Roselake Dryade.

"I want to ask you something, do you know my Mother, Floraya Dryade?" She asked and I nodded, she was one of the mares who had praised my garden to every detail and I was that proud of it.

"Only shortly but I felt very good when she was in my sourrounding somehow and well she liked my garden very much I guess!" I siad honestly.

"That's because she knows you, or better said that one part of your soul , which is me!" Roselake said as she sat herself on the balance in the pavillon, and patted the spot next to her, I said to myself to better do what she want.

"I don´t think I can follow you there!" I siad honestly.

"You are the one Part of my reincarnation, the other 1/3 of me lives in Fluttershy Dryade, while the rest waited for so long here in the Rose-heaven-Garden, guarding my Mothers full power for the day when she needs it!" She said as she floated in the air facing me.

"Roseluck, I have asked you here today to ask for your help, due to the fact that I am a ghost , I can´t leave this place, because here is where my dead body lies, so I am bounded at my grave, so long before a Shaman cames to help me, I know you have shaman Blood inside of you, and be it even just a little amount, it is still there, from here out I am able to watch over a big surrounding!" She said as she floated over to a Fountain.

"The rest of my shaman Magic binded itself on this place, and as its lodger I am able to still use it to a certain amount, from here I have watched over the town of ponyville, I felt that one piece of my force went back from the death, I watched over the town in order to find the one with my incarnation, I found you two, Fluttershy and you Roseluck, two cousins and daughters of my mother, Floraya Dryade, over Shiron I could see what my mother sees since I was a bearer once too, I saw how my mother took Fluttershy as her Apprentice , and I saw how you took over the animal care and your shop, but through Shiron I saw what my mother was doing and I saw how she fighted against another shaman, a mighty shaman possesed by mighty demons and with five mighty ghosts in his own possesion, I needed to do something, that why I have asked my friend to go searching for you!" She said as a Butterfly made of light landed on her ghosthoof.

" I am asking you, if you may could help me to deliver my Mother her full power, the Sword of Nature and the Dryade-bow together with the armor spell, I need someone which I can count on , a being who wants everyone to be save and who has a heart of gold, that's why I chosed the one Pony which, would be able to help me the most, I ask you would you help me!" The Ghost of my Ancestor asked me, I knew that I came too out of the Dryade Clan , as Fluttershy´s cousin, but that her and I inherite the same old soul in us was new to me.

"Okay, I will help you, but how will I be able to take you with me?" I asked her.

"Okay this is the rather creepy part of this arrangement, but you need to walk down in the mausoleum to my coffin, and take out the old haircomb , it´s an old present my mother once gave me, it was made of Pure Gold and Gemstones, and was a unicat, after I was 18 my mother offered it to me for my birthday, it was the beautifullest thing I ever holded in my hooves and I weared it everywhere, it was my one precious treasure and I , now since I cant get any use of this old thing, can give it at least at one of my great granddaughters, but for this you need to first going to search it, sorry honey!" the ghost said and I gulped.

"Alright then, here we go, but don´t you dare to frighten me, got it!" I siad to her.

"Would never come in my mind!", Roselake´s Ghost said, as we walked down the cave, better said she floated, giving off only abit of light.

"Uh its so dark here!" I whined, I barely could see my hand infront of my eyes.

"Here takes these and slay then against this here!" I did as told as she gave me something round but rough, in my hooves, I clapped them against as suddenly firesparks flew in the air, I did a second time and suddenly a fire line, based on old oil, set the long spiral staircase in a comfortable warm light, I saw finally what was infront me.

"Well here we go!" I siad as I began to walk down the stairs, it didn´t lasted as long as I thought and I was downstairs, I stood infront of a round hall and in the middle on a bed of roses, lies a crystal coffin, in which Roslakes dead body lied, though it more looked like she actually was just asleep, because she looked like she maybe have looked 4.000 years ago, the Crystal had prevented the Time to take action at her corpse, holding it in a kind of eternal beauty.

"Wow you are still so beautifull!" I siad as I looked in her coffin, i could now understand why Fluttershy and I should be her reincarnations, she had fluttershy´s corpse-structur, and my Face and appearance and a mix of our both colours together, all in all a perfect mix of us both.

"Okay here is the Comb, the only thing that left is the Uniting of my soul with the comb and my own Weapon, the Rosesaber!" She said as she pointed at a tiny golden Chest, I took it and opened it, inside was , wrapped in silk, a silver Dagger with a rose on it.

"Its maybe tiny but with the right amount of spectralenergy, you will be able to create a real sword out of it!" Roselake said.

"So well time to uniting me with my gifts to you, are you ready?" She asked and I gulped.

"Not really but I guess I am!" I siad and she chuckled.

"Alright here we go!"

"Look around you and look beyond, you now can make an unbreakable bond, you now know the World around you is not what it seems, soon it will be all reveal and it´s beyond your wildest dreams, so many things you have never seen, and so many choices will be falling on you and me, maybe it was told in our destiny, to become a shaman and Spirit now, and if you know how to make your spirit strong , we could be saviours one day, I now can look at the world through different eyes, we know what it takes to make things right, and we wont give up the fight, for the right of everypony, that's why we are a shaman team!" She sung as she slipped inside of the Dagger and binded both on the comb.

"Alright, Here we go!" I shouted as the holy words which my Grandmother teached me and wich I now interpretated in my own vow , rolled over my tongue.

"Rose Lake Dryadesque, adunare, cum vi nostri collectivum mentis, in Rose gladius, iungite anima tua et mentem tuam in vestri novus flaminis, applica vos cum aureus crista Dryadesque, quod sumus, fidus amicus, semper alius!"( Rose Lake Dryad, Unite, with the strength of our collective mind, in the Rose saber, tie your soul and your mind on your new shaman, connect yourself with the golden crest of the Dryad, that we are a loyal friend, always one another) I shouted, and she began to glow.

"So be it from now on you are my Sister, my Mother, My friend and My Mistress, you are I and I are you, forever together, eternal loyal friends!" she said as I hoofbumbed her, she looked more like herself, and not like a pony covered by flour.

"So now we need to get a ride down to Appleoosa, my Mother needs her armor and weapons or else she will not stand a chance against Gamble!" She said and I looked strangely.

"What do you mean, why against Gamble, by the while who is Gamble anyways?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Didn´t I told you, he is a Shaman against which we have to fight, Shaman made of dark magic and a poor little baby possesed by many demons!"Roseluck said, and I was angry my anger could only find one exit.

"WHO DID SUCH A CRUEL THING TO A POOR LITTLE BABY!" I yelled that it was audible in the whole domed Mausoleum.

"Unfortunalety is that our own debt, the Black sheeps of the Dryade Clan, Miasmaria and Miastaria, my own Granddaughters, as their mother, my Daughter, died too soon, they tried everything to bring her back, even dark magic, unfortunalety also dark Alchemy, well you can think of what happened not, the spells failed terribly, they multilated their own bodies, and created a Beast of blood, without a corpse nor soul or ghost, but only set in motion by dark magic, Floraya and I needed to Kill it after it attacked our Folk, but the both of them, Miasmaria as well as Miastaria have been already under dark magical influence and they thought that we destroyed her mother, they leaved the Jungle of the Whitetail forest east in pure hatred while setting it on fire behind them, a few year later we heard that they have joined Nestrell, unbeknowst to them, their mother had a third child which had an almost death birth, it was dead for ten minutes, before it woke back to life, it was a wonder, but the nurse already told my Daughter that the Baby had not survived, she then died on the pain of the birth and the pain of losing one of her childs, so I took it in, but as I died by the attack of the black magical thing the twins had created, I asked my Mother with my last breath to raise the child, it was still a baby, this baby continued the shaman bloodline of Dryades, that's why you have been born, to fight and to stop Miasmaria and Miastaria, the Witchtwins of the Dryade clans, because they where the ones who created Gamble, 30 years ago!" she told me after I had calmed.

"We need to stop him, you say, then what are we waiting for!" I said determined, as I leaved the Dome-mausoleum.

"That´s the spirit my dear, off to Appleoosa!" Roselake said.

And so we leaved the forest while she showed me the way.

Meanwhile in Appleoosa, Fluttershy´s Pov:

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy please wake up!" A voice woke me up, I blinked as I stood up.

"What, who, what´s going on!" I asked as I tried to focus on a thing, there was a light infront of me.

"What in the world!" I asked as I focused on the thing.

"Whaaa!" I shriekded as I saw that it was a ghost.

"Who are you, what do you want from me, how have you come throught the shield?" I asked fearfully, as I looked on the ghost it was thought the ghost of an very beautiful Alincornmare, in a shiny beautiful dress, her cutiemark was a blue sphere with three lines on each side, looking kinda like wings.

"My name is, or rather said, was Lady Farora, one of the Princesses of the kingdom of Wisdom, I was the Wife of Lord Zekroya, called Zek, and the Daughter of my father King Feyfreyo Enyanaka, while Lord Zek was one of the oldest sons of Queen , Kuronaka Nemadalia, both Kingdoms should have been connected together with the crowning in each other kingdoms and the later Marriage of my Father with Zek´s Mother.

But the war against Gormaria and against Nestrell, threated to destroy our whole Kingdom, in order to bring me in a secure place, Lord Zek took me and the other Princesses and royals , together with his Brother Lord Reshiro, called Resh, he guarded us and while we traveled, the two of us came closer together, well actually we even came really close, we spent a night and I awaited a foal of him, my oldest son which came out of another relationship to a prince, who died in the war, years before, it lasted 14 years before I could close this memory and put it away, Lord Zek gave me new force to live and with help of the unborn baby I gathered all my spirit and lived again, little Lightning was a real lightning as he were born, he zaped through the house faster than the maids and his father could fly or run, it was a wonderfull time, but it shall end soon, Gormaria´s troups have found us soon after the birth of Lightning, so we needed to fight, I wanted to rescue my sons, so I wanted to put them under a protection spell, a mighty one which was in a timeless sphere bounded on the place where it had been summoned, kinda like a time capsule, but my oldest son wanted to fight alongside his new father, and my fiancé allowed it to him, he was a stallion after all and a prince of the Kingdome, he wouldn´t dare to run away from saving and defending his folk , so he stayed against my wish, well I guess you know what happened , our town was the last which stood, it was saved, but for which price, they were all dead, My oldest son, my future Husband, my swager, my Father, Zek and Resh´s mother, my cousins, all of them died that day, and I knew the fight wasn´t even done yet, so I bounded my own body and my soul on the same ground as of the timesphere in which my newborn had been sleeping, for now 4.000 years, I watched over him, and now that the town has appeared again, I began to search for a whorthy mare to help me on raising the child, it´s name is Lightning Angelwing but my oldest brother always called him Static, because of his electrifying charisma, and his supernatural ability to float even when not using his wings or his magic, he was a cute little alincorn-baby!" Lady Farora said as she revels in recollections.

"But now, new evil forces are treating to take this world over too, and after I saw what happened in this world and what is about to happen, I can only say that I want my baby to be as safe as possible, so like I said before, I searched for a mare or a Stallion with a pure heart and the same Kindness as I once had for my children, and I found you, I found only kindness and loality to your friends in your Akasha!" Lady Farora said.

"What is this Akasha?" I asked her confused.

"The Akasha is your Soulbook, it´s a List of all the good things and all the bad things you ever did in your Life, Lord Shockwave as well as lady Lumena and Lady Tenebra are able, as accountants, to read these books and analyze them so that they can make a just and fair judgment, a normal Alincorn like me is only able to read ¼ of the Akasha!"Lady Farora explained.

"Aha!" I siad getting quiter, there must also stand when I first, uhhh, no I cant even speak about it, I felt so dirty afterwards, I needed to stand under the shower for hours but it then again, it felt so good, to touch down there, but , but…

"Okay I will help you, I will find your child and bring it in a secure place, and help him to grow up, if you want to, and allow it, I will adopt your Child!"" I siad to her and she , I think she cried.

"I thank you so much!" She said as she tried to hugg me but grabed right through me, leaving a chill over me.

"Oh I am sorry, sometimes I forget that I am a ghost!" She said as she stood up, she went for the door, I stood up too and went for the door as I reminded something.

"What about the others, I cant simply go without telling them, or simply leaving them!" I whispered and Lady Farora came back.

"I promise you, you will not be away for long!" She said as she touched my forehead with her ghost horn.

"What….!" And I suddenly I went black infront of my eyes, as I came back to myself, I wasn´t in the House anymore, no I was in a Ruin of a town.

"Welcome in Dreamcatch Town, where everypony can reach it´s dreams, that was once the motto of our town, now its nothing more than a Ruin in a Desert, which lies in a whole other world than our old!" She said as she looked with sorrow at her hometown.

"This place was once full of life, now its only ghost town, enclosed in a giant sandmass!" She said as suddenly everywhere ghosts appeared, I shrieked back.

"No fear they cant do anything to you, I am the only ghost beside of my Husband and my oldest son who are able to interact with the living ones, and now that you are here my mission has been done, I let you time to introduce yourself, Zekroya, and Icarus, my faithful son!" Lady farora said as she suddenly was embraced with Light, she began to faint until she vanished.

"Ah, where is she, where has she gone!" I looked at the spot where she vanished.

"She has gone to the Timesphere to wait for us there!" A New Voice said, I slowly turned, and saw two stallion standing besdide me, a white young stallion with brown hair, he was a pegasus and quite cute if I could say so, he weared a silver cross as necklace and the same was also his cutiemark, the Stallion next to him was an Alincorn , but his Tail was in a machine, something I never saw before, Lord Zekroya seemed to notice my stare, because he spoke first to me.

"Designed to combine the power of my magic, similar to the Elements of Symphony, shoot my magic out of my body, even though I was weak and too afraid from time to time, my father-in-law called me the element of the electric current, because I am able to set the electrodes in the air in motion to create electricity, Farora could influence the forces of gravity and could creating magnetic fields!" he said and that's why Lightning shall be able to manipulate the gravity.

"My Name is Zekroya and I am the Father of Lightning and the Stepfather of Icarus, my two beloved sons!" He said as he ruffled his son´s hair.

"And I am Icarus, I am Static´s Older stepbrother, Nice to meet you Lady Fluttershy Dryade, we have a wait you, we are here to bring you to my Brother!" Icarus said as he kissed my hoof, I was confused.

"On the place one died a ghost is always the strongest!" Lord Zekroya said, and I nodded.

"My son lies in the Castel, and sleeps in the Time Sphere my fiancée had created all those centurys ago!" Lord Zekroya said as we walked up towards to the castel.

"Look Lady Fluttershy, I don´t know, what for a pony you are but my wife trust you with the life of my son, so then I do too, but I warn you it may be never that easy as with a normal child, an alincorn is very powerfull in his early years, before its able to control its own force, so please I beg you, please do not let him on his own, even when things getting hard, I beg you I trust you too with the life of my son!" Lord Zekroya said as he kneeled infront of me.

"Please take good care of him, he´s just a baby and he need to learn still so much, I beg you!" Icarus kneeled too infront of me.

"I will do so, I will raise him, feed him, I will treat him like I would treat my own son, I'll be a good mother to him, I promise, this with all my heart!" I siad as kneeled infront of them two.

"So be it, from now on you are the mother of my Son, his name is Lightning Angelwing, but you can call him by his nickname, Static!" Zekroya said and he led me in a room where a podium stood, on the podium stood a giant sphere and in the sphere stood a crib with the cutest little baby I ever saw in my life, his coat was pure white, his eyes where a bright azur-blue, his hair was a bit gray but not too much, as a cutie mark, which was extremly rare, in looking at its age, he had a lightning.

"Wow he is so cute!" I said.

"I know and belive me you are the right one, I have searched for over hundreds of years in all the towns through this mirror, for a person with such a pure heart like you have , and I can say it´s an honor to meet such an kind, such an niece and so unbelivable good person as you are!" Lady Farora said as she appeared next to me.

"So tell me Fluttershy, are you ready, ready to become a Mother!" She asked me and I gulped, I looked in her eyes and I saw the sorrow of giving away her child but I also saw the joy of knowing he will have a good life, a true life, not just living for another hundred years in a timless bubble, I looked at the baby, so without any kind of secure, only holded by an mighty but still temporary magical spell, maybe it was like the spell of the Fallen angels whit which they have binded Nestrell, it begins to grow weaker, I simply can´t and I won´t let this poor little baby be harmed by anything.

"I am , I am ready to become a mother!" I siad with determinition.

"So be it, step up on the podium and receive your gift, from me to you, from now on you are the mother of Lightning Angelwing, from now on this baby is called, Lightning D. Angelwing!" Lady Farora said, as the baby floated down in my arms, the time sphere began to faint.

"But will the long time do nothing at him, or the dimension travel?" I asked her, but she shacked her head in no.

"No, the time sphere is a mighty spell to holding something in the same state as when being created, regardless of how many time passes, my son, my fiancé and I combined our forces to create this spell in order to save Lightning, it has holded itself up far over our imagination, or maybe it was its own force , used unbeknowst of him, to hold the force of the spell together?" She said.

"instinct magic, just what jacky has said, it appears and acts out of our selfcontroll, mostly in great danger!" I muttered.

"That's right, that's what we thought too!", Lord Zekroya said.

"But now its time for you to return to your friends, the Dawn of the day is rising!" Lady Farora said.

"But what about you, what will you do, now that you know that your son is safe?" I asked them.

"Well we will maybe go to heaven or somewhere else, I don´t know, we have lived far over what normaly is possible, but so did Gormaria, I can feel his evil presence in this world, I would really like to kick his ass one last time!" Lord Zekroya said as he clenched his fist.

"Then I have an idea, why don't you become my guardian spirits, I mean I am a shaman not, and Gamble too has more than one shaman not, on this rate you can help me to raise Lightning!" I said as a new voice spoke.

"But remember Fluttershy, when your spectral energy will run out, you are dead, and by taking more than one Guardian spirit you run too quick out off energy, Kyupo!" I needed to look twice before I could belive it but Gingorias really just had spoke.

"wait where are you coming from, and you can speak?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I followed you by hanging on your coat and of course I can speak, I was back then just too weak to do so, but now , thanks to you I am stronger again, but remember my words, the more ghost you take , the more energy you lose, in that case I would propose to you to combine and add the sepctral as well as the remaining spiritforce of them three to my own, since I am a guardian spirit of the Animal circle I can use them for good things, and I promise I will not use them for bad things, and this way they can see the world through my eyes and tell me when I need to tell you something , I need a shaman and a shaman need a Guardian Ghost which is able to defend it´s master, but do I neither have a Shaman nor have I my force back, and I don´t want to simply vanish one day!" Gingorias said with puppy eyes, I looked at the three ghost and they only shrugged.

"Well I don´t see anything wrong in it, what about you!" Lord Zekjroya asked his family.

"Well I would like to stay near my child!" Lady Farora said.

"It would be cool to not need to leaving him!" Icarus said and so it was decided.

Ginrgorias took them forces over, while they added themselves to him, so they reached a perfect union.

"Alright Fluttershy time to travel home, ready?" He asked me and I nodded he layed his furry forhead at mine and it again became black.

"Here we are, back where we went away!" He said.

"Thank you, for all you did!" I thanked him as I layed back down, he next to me, the baby layed in my embrace and still slept, at least his heart worked and it was not dead, I really ask myself what the future brings.

As I thought about it ,I began to fall asleep.

"Good night you two!"

"Good night Fluttershy!" Gingrorias said

"Gwoood, nifht, womy!" The Baby said and it surprised me, but then I siad to myself.

"You have tommorow way more time to wonder!".

The Other morning Twilights pov:

"Alright guys we are going now, remember defend the town as long as you can , if not able teleport them all away from here okay!" Jacky said, as we made our way through the shields outside of the town.

"Alright, so guys this is going to be a long walk so has everyone what they need, much water, proviant and a map?" He asked us and each one of us nodded.

"Okay so the first Grave is Kogara´s, which is about ten miles from here!" He said looking at his map.

"Okay here we go!" And so we began our way over to the Journey but…

"Wait guys, wait!" Suddenly the voice of Pinkie Pie screamed.

"Huh, what is it Pinkie?" Jacky asked as he saw the pink pony running up to us, other than ever before she looked dead serious.

"It´s Fluttershy, she don't wake up but it looks like she has a worse Nightmare, she cries and always sais `Oh dear´, but she don´t wake up, and the most important and absolutly strangest is….!" She said fully out of breath, she needed a while to took her breath, we were all corious about what was so strange that it even wonders Pinkie.

"She has a Foal!" the bombshell which just exploded right in our face was so ridiciulous, that it yelled out skywards.

"WHAAAAT; A FOAL?" We screamed and it was something which we never thought to be able being created by Fluttershy, we were stunned, disgusted, and shocked in the same instant, stunned that it even could throw Pinkie out of line, disgusted because we can never see Fluttershy getting rutted by an Stallion, and shocked of the tiny possibility that she could have been raped without our knowledge in the Night.

"I´ve got to see that, or else I don´t belive it!" Rarity screamed as we all rushed back inside to Fluttershy and Pinkie´s current room.

And there she lies, curled up like a heap, next to her a White little Gingorias and an even whiter little Alincornbaby, alone the fact that it was an Alincorn Baby wasn´t even as shocking as seeing Fluttershy crying in the sleep shacking with both, fear and sorrow.

"Oh dear, oh my dear, Static, such cruel things you have to endure, I wish you would have never seen this, this is too much for a baby,please stop it, I can´t bear it!" Fluttershy muttered and just now we saw that the Alincorn baby had his hoof against her, while sleeping too very shackily, it too was crying.

"Oh my, you poor little baby!" Rarity said as she picked up the crying baby, while Pinkie waked Fluttershy up, her eyelids fluttered up, suddenly she stood up in such an hurry, she seemed to search something franticaly, as she saw the baby in Rarity´s hand.

"Please give him to me!" Fluttershy said after she had calmed from crying and shacking.

"Here you have him!" Rarity said, as Fluttershy took the baby and instantly began to cooed to him and to sing him back into sleep.

"Fluttershy , what is going on here, who is this baby and why have you cried and moaned in your sleep!" I asked.

"Oh my I totally forgot, Guys say hello to Lightning Angelwing, or like I call him, Static!"Fluttershy said as she showed us one of the cutest babies ever, it yawned and rubbed its eye.

"Oh my , seems like someone is awake, then its time for your morning milk!"Fluttershy said , all motherlikely to the sweet little baby which looked up on her, with a smile.

"Waific, fungry, womy!" the baby said and we were all astounned.

"It already can talk, just how old is this Baby?" Applejack asked.

"Uhmm, 4.000 years and a few Days I think!" Fluttershy said shyly.

"You kidding right!" Rarity asked, as Fluttershy shacked her head I no.

"its true , I can tell!" Gingorias said as he climbed upwards stopping on her shoulder.

"Now you can also speak!" Rainbow dash said .

"I could always speak I was just earlier too weak to do so, anyway it´s not like you think, this Child is the Son of Lady Farora and Lord Zekroya, he is the last surviver of the Alincorn War, he Slept for over 4.000 years in a Time capsule spell, in Dreamcatch Town under the sand, until it had appeared years before, Lady Farora had searched for over hundreds of years for a pony who could take him in, through her magic!" Gingorias said.

"And now this little dude is here by us, and you have adopt him?" Rainbow Dash asked , as Fluttershy nodded.

"I just couldn´t simply let him sleeping for another Decade in such a Dangerous desert right now, not with Gamble running Amok, and I mean, he is just soo cute isn´t he!" Fluttershy said as she gave the bottle of fresh milk to her baby, the Milk wach fresh from one of the Buffalo ladies, which offered her Milk.

"How is it little Lightning!" Fluttershy asked the baby which suckled, on the bottle.

"Sniff, sniff!"

"What is it Pinkie, why are you crying, my dear!?" Rarity asked Pinkie.

"My Marefriend, has a baby without me knowing, I am such a bad dad!" Pinkie cried.

"Pinkie you are not a stallion , you are a mare!"

"Oh yeah, silly me, I AM SUCH A BAD MOM; UUUUUUWAAAAAAAAAH!" Pinkie cried.

"Sssssssshhh, you gonna frighten him!" Fluttershy said as she glared at Pinkie, which shut her mouth instantly.

"Wait arent we forgetting something here, weren´t we about to go searching for the graves!" Jacky asked confused.

"I think, that you can forget about the graves, look over here, there are your Skeletons!" Chief Thunderhoofs said as we looked in the direction in which he pointed, there were something in the air.

"What´s this?!" Jacky said as he looked closer, it were indeed five Skeletons high in the air, and, the witches, Miasmaria and Miastaria,flyed next to them on their broomsticks, suddenly a loud bamm and the Skelletons were only dust anymore.

"Shit, how could they know!" Jacky screamed as he threw his hoofs in the air.

"Okay guys I think our last chance on fighting with a normal Shaman is gone, we now have to deal with a Shaman with an over-mighty Guardian Spirit, and five of the most strongest, insanest, ghost and demons which ever lived, from now on we have to fight hardcore got it, so prepare yourself, I bet they will attack us soon!"

Jacky said as we nodded, and so the rest of Appleoosa began to prepare for the war.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Big Mac´s Pov:

"Big Mac, my dear, future Brother-in-Law, how are you!" Princess Celestia asked me as I walked up on her throne, together with Luna.

"I am Fine Princess, better than I probably could, thank you for asking!" I said to her in my politest form I could.

"Sister please tell us what have you asked us here for?" Luna asked , as Princess Celestia walked up on us.

"We have some troublesome news, my dear Sister, the Changelings have declared war on us, but didn´t the announcment came from Queen Chrysalis but from a Changeling male which calls himself, King Malefisto, he said we should hand him over the throne of Canterlot, to be reign by him, or else they will attack us in a week, I cannot give up the throne for sure, but will be the gala in one week, and it has been announced months ago, and the tickets are out as well as some royals which are already here in Canterlot, and I honestly have no intentions of a similiar Fiasco, as from three years ago by Cadence´s Wedding, and so I have a task for you two, we need a few mighty blockspells, and the only one who knows them is Jacky, but am I sure that together with Cadence´s yours and Shining armors force we will be able to cast these spells, but are these spells not to find in any ever written book, and since Jacky cannot come up here with the situation in Appleoosa and in Westerfield, I need an envoy, because one need to be teached in these kind of spells, so I am sorry but you two have to go as fast as possible, I hope you understand?" Princess Celestia said.

"You can count on us, we will go immediatily!" Luna said and I nodded.

"Eyup!"

"So be it, but beware my little ponies, this travel will be dangerous for sure, your start point is in Ponyville, you have to pick someone up for me, a mare called Roseluck, According to the Royal Guards down there,she desperately tried to get to Appleoosa, even after I have told the trainmaster to not drive until I say, she even tried to run their but an incomming new Bufallo herd came from there and stood in her way. She now dewlls at the train station, so go over to her and ask her what she so desperately want, as much as I know it have to do with Floraya, please can you check this first?" The princess asked us and we nodded, I stepped in front of her.

"Your wish is me order majesty, and I will make sure to guard your Sister better than any royal guard can do!" I siad with the fire of determination in my eyes.

"So be it, go and find Jacky, as soon as possible , send me a letter when you found him okay!"

"We will do so, Sister!" Luna said and so we made our way.

Celestia´s Pov:

"And now to the next two!" I siad as I looked at Golden Armor, one of my best Soldiers , beside of Captain shining armor and the nother Guard captains.

"They have arrived a half hour ago My Majesty, shall I call for them?" Golde armor asked me formal, and I nodded.

"Princess Celestia wishes to see Princess Mi amore Cadenza and Prince Shining Armor, would you like to Follow me?" Golden armor said as he led them to me.

"Aunt Celestia what was so important that we have to travel immediatily from the Crystal Empire to Canterlot?" Cadence asked.

"I have here something which might interest you much!" I siad with an mysterious smirk.

"Golden armor would you be that sweet and show us the way to the catacombs.

"Of course my Princess, Your wish is my every order!" Golden Armor said in a soft tone , it was so gentle and yet so full of passion, it made my heart beating faster, the last time, this happened was when I was still together with Mortis.

"After you Mylady!" , Golden Armor said, as he oppened the door, behind my Throne, it was a secret door thought, no one beside of me, Luna, the Fallen angels and Golden Armor, wich was the cell master, has the right to enter this place.

"What do you want us to show, which is so important that you have to take us to the catacombs, I thought this place was taboo for normal ponies, even for me!" Cadence asked me confused.

"During the investigations, in the Darkwood Forest, near the Valley of the Dammned, we found a creature , which might interest you, how far is it, Golden Armor, Darling?" I said, though the Darling slipped out faster before I could gulp it down again, I saw how the Guard blushed hard.

"U-Uhm not that far anymore my Princess, only a few meters anymore, we needed to bring her in the Sealcell, because she still can use magic!" Golden Armor said, and I find the blush just too cute.

"Wait she, woah woah woah, you aren´t tell me it's the one I think it is, don't you, Auntie?" Cadence asked.

"Exactly, we managed, after 3 years of searching for her to find her, and capture her, she was in a weakened state so it was easier to get her!" Golden armor said as he opened the door to a Cell showing us its inside in it´s full glory.

A tiny figure sat there, chained on Two magical Chains, unable to move, but also too tired to sit straight, but the most astouning on the situation was, that the prisonier is a foal-age looking Chrysalis.

"Yo, Chrysalis, you have some visitors, wake up!" Golden Armor, shouted.

"For the sake of my Mother, can´t a Ex-queen don´t sleep when she likes to !" Chrysalias shouted as she yerked her head upwards, only to froze in shock.

"What in the World is she doing here!" Chrysalis screamed as she saw Cadence standing, still mouth agape, infront of her Cell, together with Shining Armor.

"Oh I thought you would love to speak together, since this time it is you who is trapped in a cell!" I said to her.

"And what would that do for a benefit?" Chrysalis asked with narrowed eyes while scanning and analyzing my every move.

"Well maybe you want to tell us now more about your race?" I asked and I saw her grinning.

"It came as I told didn´t it, Malefisto made his first move?" Chrysalis said as she grinned.

"Unfortunalety you were right there!" I admitted.

" Wait, what´s going on here exactly!" Cadence asked me confused.

"We got a Threat from the Changelings, that they will attack Canterlot in one week, at the day of the Great Galloping Gala, but like you see doesent come this Order from Chrysalis, because she is now since two weeks in here, though she still didn´t said more than her name and title, and well, it´seems that the Changelings have a new King!" I said.

"And´t that means what now?" Cadence, still highly confused asked.

"Well I don´t know what really happened but from one day on another, my folk became quite Bloodthirsty, and I mean Bloodthirsty as in , lust to kill somepony, normally a Changeling simply feeds on the love in the world, but out of an unknown reason to me, my minions and my folk suddenly began to kill innocent animals, we may be a Folk of Dark C´s but we were never carnivorian in that matter, well and with the time it became quite sick, I thought first that it´s just a phase but then a new problem rised, a male of my folk began to gather other Changelings around him and planned a plot against me, which even worked, they threw me of my throne and suddenly they were alll ready to kill me, the more hatred my folk builded up against me, the weaker I became until I was in the current state right now, I was tiny, defenseless and I honestly had nowhere to go, I even consindered to go back to mother, but alone to see her dissapointed face, to see how much of cold silent hatred, she had builded up against me, much like my folk, and I can already see My Sisters smug grin, I'm sure that I would get to hear it at least the next two years, and then the headline of the Ghostly Gazette: Daughter of the lustful queen returns back home - Failed Queen of Changelings asking for the forgiveness of her mother.

I would have to land in shame if I had to go before my mother, and would tell her what I've learned from it, Namely that I am a worthless jealous snipe, the thought of today to tomorrow , I should be able to ruling a kingdom, I would have to tell her that I'm just a wannabe queen, which is not even able to hold up her own empire for more than five years maintenance!" Chrysalis spat with so much venom.

"Is your mother that powerfull that you have so much fear of her?" Cadence asked.

"To be honest my Mother is the most strongest Being on this world, right now!" Chrysalis said and suddenly it hitted me like a rock.

"Don´t you dare to now say that your Mother is Lady Tenebra Darknight, the Element of Darkness!" I asked ith fear.

"Oh but so it is, I Am, or rather was before five and a half Year, still Chrysalis Darknight, Daughter of Tenebra Darknight, Queen of Tarakena and Element of Darkness, I was once the Death Sin Guard of Jealousy, why I guess you know!" Chrysalis said and throw us the merciless truth right in the face.

"I need to check that!" I siad I looked at Golden armor and he instantly understood.

"The Mirror comes in a second My Princess`" He said as he franticaly searched for it in the different rooms.

"Ah here it is, come here , hurgggh, is that heavy!" Golden armor said as he picked the mirror up, and began to maneuver it over to us.

"Whaaaaaaaah!" Suddenly he stumbled and if I hadn´t prevented him to fall , with help of my Magic, he would have shattered either the Mirror , or hurted himself, I didn´t want neither of both to happen.

"I´am teribbly sorry my Majesty!" Golden armor said after he place the Mirror down and falled on his knees infront of me.

"Please don´t do that, it´s okay, nothing has happened!" I told him as I lifted his chin, as I met his gaze I was paralysed, his eyes were so beautiful, and so honest with his feelings, they were like blue oceans to sink inside, I could get lost in them and I would still be happy.

"Aunt Celestia?" Cadence´s voice, jerked me out of my trance.

"Eh yes, uhmm where we were?" I said as I remembered.

"Right , I wanted to confirm that Chrysalis is indeed Lady Tenebra´s daughter!" I said as I heard how Chrisalys laughed.

"The Secret feelings, you two are sharing, are just too delicious!" She mocked and I saw how Golden Armor blushed hard with a stare at her ready to kill her.

"Oh well , in your position I would rather have nothing to laugh right now!" I siad as I stepped infront of the Mirror.

"Lady Tenebra Darknight, Queen of Tarakena, I, Princess Celestia of Equestria, request for an audience!" I said to the mirror, before it became black suddenly we saw how Lady Tenebra , sat on a table , reading a magazine.

"One moment, I'll be right there for you darling!" Lady Tenebra said after adjusting her Readingglasses, to read an article in the Magazine.

"Oh well the Pyronimous Pirates have loosed again, seems like Okiku was right, dammit!" Tenebra said as she took of her reading glasses and set the magazine away.

"Are you still friends with this little foal, I thought you had long since given up on her, the way you have given up on me!" Chrysalis said, with bitterness, and just right now, we could see the pure shock in Tenebra´s face.

"Chr-Chry-Chrysalis, is that you, is that really you?" Lady Tenebra cried , for the first time in my Life I saw her crying.

"Yes its me, Chrysalis Darknight, your despicable, incompetent daughter returns after five and a half years, after I failed to hold up the kingdom I have builded up, incompetent to fight against a mob of my own created race, I should have listen to you but I always wanted to rule my own Kingdom, and to become a Queen like you, also loved by its folk, but look at me now, what has become of me, I lost the trust of my folk, they hate me and they want to attack Equestria, while I did it three years ago because out of a compromise solution, Malefisto just wants to take over whole Equestria, I needed so badly to feed my folk back then or else it would have died, my love for them wasn´t enough anymore for all the babies and workers to be feed, and the more love and force I give up, the more weaker I become, as I attacked Canterlot in order to take it over, I admit, I was rather harsh, but I saw no other choice, after my Plan on simply weakening the shield and becoming the Bride of Shining armor, a stallion , able to truly love someone failed , I saw no other way as on taking the love by force, a Changeling isn´t able to fully understand nor produce love, for them its only something they need to be able to exist, to feed of it!" Chrysalis said and it was more than she had spoken all this two weeks.

"But, why didn't you say so to me, why didn´t you told me where you were, what were about to happen to you and your folk, I could have been able to help you, you know!" Tenebra said as she looked at the mirror, she pressed her hoofs against it and pushed, the more she pushed the more the structur of the Mirror changed, it expanded itself until it came to a point where it only could rip, and it did , the mirror ripped in the half and out came Lady Tenebra, the Mirror normalised itself in the background as Lady Tenebra, ripped, via telekinese the cell door out and took Chrysalis in her embrace, she breaked the chains simply by hand, and it seemed as if she almost squeezed Chrysalis to death, to be honest it was an bonebreaking hug, but for chrysalis it was more worth than every gold of the World.

"I am so sorry mother, I shouldn´t have run away, I can understand when you are angry at me!" Chrysalis said as her gaze dropped to the floor

" I was never angry my daughter, I admit I was a bit disapointed that you leaved without telling me something, and I may were the first moment angry but I was more angry at myself, than at you or someone else because I was the one who ignored your cries for help, I love you Chrysalis , forever, I love you and you were never despicable to me, I love you more than you think even when I had not always time for you or your sister, or even time to really show you my love , but no, I am sorry, for letting you hanging, I should have been more there for you than I was, I was so much occupied with work, the constant fighting of Esteel and Naburo as well as the returning of Sombra three years ago, but belive me I never, never in this Five Years have forgotten you, I let my servants searching in every corner of Equestria, but they never found you, everyone of them have came with empty hands but always with worser News which prevented me to go searching for myself, it seems that even more Dark C´s have gotten created or born this year than in the last three years since Nightmare moons Return. But I sweared to myself and to your old Comrades that I would find you, and against all of your execptions, Okiku and Mocha and all the others,even your Sister to a certain point really Missed you, they always asked me if I have found out more about where you are and where you have been, and they will be very happy to hear that you are okay!" Lady tenebra said as she looked at Chrysalis, and suddenly a transformation happened with Chrysalis, she changed her shape, but not in the way she normaly did , no this time it was her own body which changed and it weren´t an illusion, her body changed to the one of an Alincorn, the holes in her hair began to close, as well as those in her legs and hoofs, her wings became real Alincornwings, and her horn began to shift back in a line.

"Mother I am so sorry, I thought you hated me and and that you didn´t wanted me anymore, I thought you only love Shadowstar!" Chrysalis cried as she hugged her mother, the whole scene was a rather heart melting scene.

"Daaaawwwww!" I made, getting a look from Chrysalis, which broke the hug, she sighed and then walked over to me.

"Princess Celestia, in the name of myself Chrysalis Darknight, second daughter of Tenebra Darknight and princess of Tarakena, I beg for Apology over my radical Actions, and for mercy for my folk, I don´t know what makes it that aggressive, but I promise I will fix it as soon as possible, will you take my apology, and help me to prevent Canterlot from becoming destructed, I will Promise to not attack Equestria anymore and I will travel together with my folk near Tarakena, okay, in return you will, let my folk go after I managed to make it what It once was , Deal?" Chrysalis asked and holded her hoof out.

I thought about it, after all Chrysalis is the only one which maybe can tell the Changelings to not fight, but to leave peacefull with their queen, anyways I couldn´t deny it, Lady Tenebra was witness of this, and if Chrysalis made a promise infront of her Mother, she will hold it for sure, no one break a promise on which Lady Tenebra is witness of.

"Okay, deal, but you better hold on your part got it!" I siad sternly as I took her hoof.

"So be it then, I am the Witness of this pact and I will punish the one who breaks it, from now will you two help each other in everything, being it to defend together Equestria , or be it to in order for food and shelter shall the other need to find a shelter somewhere, Ponies and Changelings will be able to help each other, and no more love stealing from now on, the changelings shall learn on how to gain love while being really loved, trusted and welcome, got it you two?" Lady Tenebra said as she looked at both of us as we nodded.

"I am Fine with this!" I siad, and Chrysalis nodded.

"Me Too!"

"Then it´s decided, I really would like to speak more with you guys, but I need to go back to Tarakena, I am sorry that I need to leave you again Chrysalis, who knows maybe you want someday to come to me, over to Tarakena for a bit, I would love to meet you and I bet the others want to see you again too, I will be waiting until then, ciao, my beloved daughter!" Tenebra said as she hugged and Kissed Chrysalis one last time, before she returned through the mirror, which went black again after she winked one last time.

"So , ….., and what now!" Chrysalis asked before I nodded to the door of the exit.

"Now we going over to plan on how to stop Malefisto and the changelings!" I siad to them and so we went in the Consulting room where I summoned the captains and first officers of the various Guard units and told them both the situation and began to make plans, all of it with help of Chrysalis.

At the evening Cadence took me by the side, after all of them had going to sleep.

"Aunt Celestia, I truly don´t want to interfee in your trust but do you really think it´s a good Idea to let Chrysalis running around so freely, what when all of this is a trap and when Chrysalis does only spying on us, I mean it´s not like she suddenly would change herself so rough, I mean , what makes you sure that she truly has changed the sides?" Cadence asked me with a whispering voice.

"Because no one, I tell you, no one ever makes a deal on which Lady Tenebra is the Witness, I tell you it would be worser than breaking a Pinkie Pie Promise, according to what Twillight told me about it, anyway , I may only heard about it but sources are saying that when someone breaks the Pact which Lady Tenebra can attest, he is as good as dead faster than you'd think, I have seen once that someone has broken Lady Tenebra´s heart, that was to that time when Naburo leaved her, she was so angry, and then she heard of someone which had broken a promise, she hunted him till she got him , and according to Holy Mocha , the Constant replacement of Lady Tenebra, the situation had been so ugly that it didn't got follow anymore after the incident, Years later they found the Corpse of the Promisebreaker miles away from Tarakena, in the Valley of the Damned.

Well anyways I don't think she might be able to fully change but do I know the feeling of being powerless when you want to protect your folk and people from being erased, to the Time when we were in the Nestrell war, I had always fear for so many, I had luck because I had the Fallen angels on my side, but chrysalis, she had no one, she searched alone for a way, maybe her choice wasn´t really that good but I can understand her, so yeah I trust her , and even when she would only betray us, I know that she still loves her mother very much, and I am sure she would never dare to actually dissapoint Aunt Tenebra anymore!" I siad and she nodded.

"Well I just hope she let her fingers from Shining armor, Royal here or there I gonna punch her guts out if she take advantage on him again!" Candence said and I needed to smile.

"Hey Cadence, there you are how are you and little Angelshine!" Shining armor asked as he walked up on us.

"I´m fine and the baby is too, but I am rather tired after the long travel, would you mind if I gonna lay down for a while?" Cadence asked Shining Armor.

"No probleme, here I will go with you!"

"Goodbye Auntie, see you tommorow, or maybe later okay!" She said and I nodded.

"Goodbye my Princess!" Shining armor said and I nodded again.

"I just hope things will be alright!" I siad as I looked out of the Windows in the direction of Westernfield.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Carousel Boutique, Sweetie Belle´s Pov:

"I can´t belive it!" I said, I think for the 500st time today.

"She left me with all those Dress Commands, oh wait Rarity , wait when you come back home, you going to experience your Blue wonder, believe me!" I shouted to no one in particular.

"I guess you could need some help, don´t you?" a voice siad from behind, I turned to be greeten by a mob of Womans and one single cute Stallion, accompied by his Male friend.

"Snips, what is the meaning of this?" I asked dumbfounded, as Mrs Snippersman, stepped infront of them.

"We are here to help you, Salomon told about your struggle with all the commands for the upcoming Gala, and I bet even by you skills you will not be able to do them all by yourself, so tell us what to do and we will do it!" She said as she laied her fronthooves on my Shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"Are you really sure you want to actually really do that , I mean it is really much work and to be honest Rarity hasn´t even half of her designs ready, and all I have are some vague suggestions from the Customers, and I don´t think I even have enough material or fabric to actually made all those dresses, and don´t get me speaking of gems , I have like not one anymore!" I said as I dropped my head in sorrow.

"Oh I am certain that we will be able to help you enough with it!" a particular voice said, I looked behind Mrs Snippersman , only to see my mother walking up to us.

"Snips called, and explained the situation to me, I came as fast as I could do, to their home and spoke with Amarilis, and so we planned on how we could help you, I think under the current situation, Rarity will not be angry if you get yourself some help from some proffessional designers, when they offer their help to you themselves, and even then you still can kick her ass for letting you alone with all the Commands!" Mother said to me and I smiled.

"No fear Sweetie we got this, leave it to us, we will get the Dresses done in no time!" Snips said and I smiled evn brighter, I was glad that I yesterday managed to get through the competition with a passable Note, so that I didn´t needed to say goodbye to him forever, the preparation of the Snippersman-Womans helped Twist and me very much, we both made it through the first part of the Contest with success.

"Allright , then lets get this Dresses done, i´m sure we will find some good designs for each mare!" I said.

"Well to be honest, we have already made some designs, but you can look the through and maybe give us some suggestion to which mare they could match and to which one we could made some changes!" Mrs Snippersman said.

"Well why not, so no more wasting precious time , let´s make some Dresses!" I shouted and we all cheered, and so we started to looking over the designs and the suggestions of the Customers, a few designs matched with some of the expections of a few Customers, and we managed to get a good piece of work done, almost every Command had its design but we still couldn´t decide on the Designs for Princess Luna and Princess Celestia´s dresses.

"Argh I don´t get it, there are so much awesome designs and they all would match their personality, but I don´t know which one to do!" I said after hours this day, the most dresses were nearly done, but the Princesses Dresses gave me some major headaches.

"I know, I can belive how much awesome Designs we have for the two of them, but we still cant make one without real decision!" Mother said.

"It would be so easy if we somehow could create a Dresses for her which she could Change from one second to another!" Snips said, suddenly all of us turned to him.

"Whaaat!?" He asked and suddenly he was in my hug.

"Snips you are a Genius, of course how could I be so dumb!" I kissed him and he blushed.

"Thanks but for what was that exactly?" He asked confused.

"Switchmode Dresses, we need to create a spell which enables the Princesses to switch between the dresses!" I said, and all of them stared at me in awe.

"That is one of the most awesomest, sickest and most dangerous ideas I ever have heard, better said I never heard of a designer who ever did something like this, if we would be able to really do these dresses in these kind , we would be miles infront of all the other designers, and we would be the stars of every Fashionshow!" Mother said and I could see the glimmer of hope in everyponies eyes.

"okay it´s decided but who knows about such a Spell!"

"I know only one who may have some knowledge about such spells, and that would be Twillight Sparkle , the friend of Rarity but like you may know she too is on the same journey as my Sister!" I said to them. And they nodded.

"But what if we ask Trixie!" Snails said and suddenly all eyes were on her.

"Please, do we have to ask her, I mean you know I aren´t good to speak on Beatrix!" Mrs Snippersman said.

"We know mother but it's the only solution we have and I heard that she has a show soon again here in Ponyville, since that time when she was influed by the Alincorn Amulett, after she went on a journey to find herself, with help of Zecora, she began to see the world with other eyes!" Snails said.

"And she is beside of the princesses maybe the only one who can do such kinds of magic!" Snips argued.

"Alright , alright go ask her, but I am not that satisfied with this solution!" Mrs Snippersman said, and so Snips and Snails went over to the Post office.

"uhmm, Mrs Snippersman, I know I have no right to ask, but what exactly have been happening between you and Miss Trixie?" I asked, and she looked at me with a comforting smile.

"Oh no problem , Sweetie belle, I think since you are about to become the future Bride of my Son, I can tell you the story, you must Know that Beatrix , or Trixie like she calls herself, is my niece, and so Snips Cousin, the daughter of my Sister which married in the Magistra Familly, a real mighty Clan of Unicorns, with much influence in the politic of the world, and well she always was rather arrogant, as much as that Diamond Tiara and that Silverspoon girl, both of them werent eve half so arrogant, and just because she came out of this family, and herself being quite talented in magic, she showed her social stand and her might everyday to mine and Orchiddreams son, Eduardo, she treated them like shit and began to threath them, with punches , bites and what do I know more, she was a little tyrran, and Salomon as well as Eduardo became with time quite traumatised as they were only two years old that time, they tried everything to satisfied her, so she wouldn´t pick anymore on them, out of selfdefense they began to brainwash themselve, they told themselves, the more they would praise on her, the lesser she would pick on them, with time they actually got so far that they belived their own lies they had spreaded over her such as the thing with the Ursa Minor, after this incident we tried to bring them back to senses, but before we were fully through, Trixie came back to Ponyville three years ago, and again picked on them two, even thought she was that time under the influence of the Alincorn amulett. Even when she should have changed, I can´t forgive her what she did to my son, that's why I have such an dislike in her!" Mrs Snippersman said.

"I see, that´s why!" I siad.

"But don´t get me wrong Sweetie Belle, I don't hate her, I just can´t tolerate when she picks on my son and the son of a dear friend of my!" Miss Snippersman said.

"We are back, we send a letter to her, so well then let´s keep going with the dresses shall we!" Snips said as he came back through the door, I layed the sheet with the desings on the table and stepped in his way.

"Eh Sweetie Belle, what, uhmm, what happened!" He stuttered as I hugged him hard, I softly cried in his coat.

"I will win Snips, I will win and break the devilscircle, I will because I love you!" I siad as I took his face in my hooves and kissed him bluntly on the lips, something I never did by anyone ever before.

"Whoooooah!" Snips said after his head spinned from the rising heat in his inner self.

" mef twoo, I willf alfo safe you from Fixie!" Twist said as she hugged Snails which looked rather dumbstrucked, maybe even extremly lovestrucked.

"Daaaaaaaaaw!" The Mares in the room sall sighed in lovely amusement two the scene.

"Well, well my Little Ponies we still have much work, so lets keep going!"Mother said.

"Alright!"

Meanwhile at the Trainstation in Ponyville, Roseluck´s Pov.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" I screamed as again I didn´t managed to get through the Buffaloos, those giant Fur balls just standing right in the way, a giant herd, and even the ponies from Appleoosa.

"Dammit, I give up, how am I ever suppose to arrive in Appleoosa, theres no train driving, the Buffaloos are blocking the way and are too afraid and paralyzed to even move a fricken millimeter.

"Patience, we find a way!" Roseluck said.

"you can talk easy, you are a ghost, you have all the time of the world, while I am not getting any younger by waiting, we lose precious time, if we aren´t able to get as fast as possible to Appleoosa, they will all be doomed down there, Especially Fluttershy and Great Grandmother Floraya!"I growled dropping my head, while sitting on the waiting seats

"So , you may tell us, why that is so?" A voice said as suddenly I saw a shadow stepping infront of me, I looked up to be greaten by the Princess of the Night itself.

"Princess Luna, it´s an honor to meet you here!" I said as I bowed infront of her.

"The same to you mr,….., wait what, Big Macintosh, whaaa, wait what are you doing here?" I asked dumbfounded, my eyes blinking rappidly.

"I am the Bodyguard of Princess Luna!" Big Macintosh said, in his Monoton and secretive art and I was buff and Confused.

"So, that's it, but , don´t mind me asking but why, doesen´t you Princess, have normaly a whole Squad of Guards with you, why especially Big Macintosh, and more off, only Big Macintosh?" to say it clear I was totally confused.

"That´s because there are no need for other guards to where we are going, and dear Mr Apple here has token the task of leading me down there!" Princess Luna said and I had such a idea where the travel goes.

"You arent maybe supposed to travel down to Appleoosa don´t you, if I may ask!" I asked and she nodded.

"My Sister told me that you too has something to do there, something very important, you have something in possesion which Is a gift to Aunt Floraya, what is it, if I may ask.

" Of course I will instantly show you!" I siad as I showed him the gifts for either Fluttershy and Lady Floraya.

"You see, this is the Bow of Nature, it´s able to turn a normal arrow into a mighty weapon, the sword of nature a powerfull weapon which inherit the power of nature and the ability to use as a second medium for a Guardian spirit, it´s even able to summon other ghost with it, the Summoner-chain, it has the ability to summon every ghost from everywhere!" I said as I showed them the gifts I had.

"And finally the last which I found, the Rose-Quartz-sword, its one of the Fourteen Sabers of the Heaven´s-Circle, so one of the seven Swords of the sun!" I said and I saw how Princess Luna got pale, like really pale.

"The Rose-Quartz-Sword, this is one of the Fourteen most Powerfulls Weapons of this world, together with the Zabugato´s of the Fallen Angels, they form the Weapons of Rag´anrack (Equestrian Ragnarök), or also called, the Weapons of Absolute Worldconquest, Miss Roseluck I am so very sorry but I as a Princess of Equestria simply can´t let you travel so easly and freely with such a powerfull weapon, you are going to come with us!" Princess Luna said and I saw hope again, a possibility to get towards Appleoosa quicker than I can say the Manehattan Mads sucks.

"then what are we waiting for, of to Appleoosa!"


	28. Summer Wars, Trinity

**Derpy Hooves and**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**Hello my people , I hope you enjoyed the last chapter , well today will come a big change in the world of Shamans, and we will move on soon towards Dezibeltown, but not before the Battle of Westernfield and Ponyville will be fought, the Summerwars begins.**

**Chapter 28: The battle begins, Darkforce level Two, the Art of Love, Wrath of the Ice-King, with Hammer and Stone, Lord Gaia Earthhammer, is our doom sealed, the Ponzeleone Family, Loreley, Pyron and Grendel , Trinity of Equestria, Uprising Evil.**

Appleoosa, in the early Afternoon, Fluttershy´s pov:

We all Stood at the edge of the town, everyone who wanted to fight, to fight to defend those who are dear to their hearts, I wanted to fight to keep everyone I loved save, I just couldn´t let Gamble rampaging anymore through our beautiful land, and the folks of the Westernfields and the San Palomino desert, There have been too many of them suffered, this torture must have an end, we must rid ourselves of the scourge of the underworld, while Gamble lives, in Equestria is safe no soul.

"Today , the time has come, today we fight against Gamble and the Witch Twins, let no one of them alive, or else they will attack as next the other villages, when we don´t stop them, the next they will attack will be either Las Pegasus or Dodge City, and if they will follow the train tracks, the next town will be Ponyville , and then its only a matter of time until they attack Canterlot , we can´t let this be, so we have to stop them!" Jacky said as he stood infront of us.

"Until the last Buffaloo falls, will we not back down, we have made a decision to help the ponies of Appleoosa, and we can´t forget what they did towards all the other native Shamanclans which are living here in the Westernfields, we sacrifice today our bodys and our souls and ghosts for the right thing, and if we die, we will take at least five of them with us !" Chief Thunderhooves, shouted out and fifty embattled buffalo bulls were standing with upright heads behind him, cheered and stomped their hooves on the ground, each one of them knew exactly why he was here.

At the call of the golden eagle Hebraska came whole armies of buffalo bulls after Appleoosa, all willing to give their lives, to that of their families, in order to protect them from the danger posed by Gamble , the strongest of them were the sons of the chiefs, they all stood behind the main shaman of the buffalo, whose pupil, Little Strongheart, of the gathered community was accepted as new chief shaman and she was as a participant in this year for the 15th shaman-battle chosen and accepted, which should fight with four other shamans together, such a union of different folks and Clans, hasen´t been made since the First Shaman battle 4,000 years ago, since then, both Roselake Dryad from Chlorophelia Clan and Arachne Komunga from Spiderbite Clan, fighted together to win the Shamanbattle, after their teams have either being slain or died in the early battles, the Battles were brutal and hard but they were rarely deathly.

"The time has come to put an end to these acts of evil myths, today we fight for the freedom of the Burning Desert,ON THAT OUR BLOOD; WIPES AWAY THE MISTAKES OF THE PAST!" Both, Chief Thunderhooves and Jacky shouted out in unison and we all screamed our warfare.

"FOR THE FREEDOM OF EVERYONE!"

"Booooohooooooooooommmmm!" Suddenly a horn sounded from somewhere and a deepnoise began to sound.

"What is that, that sounds like, like….!" I began.

"Thousands, no millions of footsteps!" Jacky ended my sentence.

"Jacky, you have to see this here, there is something but I can´t make out what it is, please you need to hear for me!" Venturios , our lookout, said.

Jacky flew high up towards him, and as he closed his eyes, he concentrated , and together with Venturios he scanned the desert, I almost could see how he paled even more then his usual self.

He came back down, and landed next to Chief Thunderhooves.

"What did you saw, Lord Shockwave, what did you saw that even makes you as silent as a grave!" The Chief said as he saw the expression, on Jackys face.

"Chief, by all respect to your strenght, and the one of each of every Buffaloo here but I am sure that you all will not survive this next few hours if you stay here, so I tell you this one time only, run, run away as fast as you can, RUN AND DON'T COME BACK!" Jacky shouted, and we could see fear in his eyes, but it was not fear for his life, …, it was the fear for our all lifes.

"Jacky what is it, what have you seen!" Floraya asked.

"Can´t you feel it dear sister of my!" Jacky asked, while turning to us with a expression I have never seen before in his face, it was hatred , bright burning white hatred.

Floraya, closed her eyes and she too paled, I wanted to know what happens here, so I did the same.

"FLUTTERSHY ; NOOOO!" I heard it but it was too late, as I came on what lied a few miles infront of us, I felt a wave of Darkness washing over me, and I fall unconscious.

Twilight´s Pov:

"Fluttershy!" Pinkie screamed as she rushed over to her marefriend, which had collapsed on the ground, Gingorias stood next to her..

"Jacky what is in front of us, tell us, we have a right to know!" Applejack screamed.

"What I tell you no will not please you at all, that I can swear to you!" Jacky said.

"JACKY!" I screamed.

"AN ARMY OF ZOMBIES; SKELETON AND A FREAKING LEGION OF DEAD SOULS!" Jacky shouted out and the way he shouted it out , was a way I never heard his voice being in.

"So they did it again, I knew it!" Floraya said.

"They used the forbidden spell, out of the libro Mortuum ( Book of the Death)!"

"I thought you have given the book to Tenebra!" Lumena asked her sister.

"No , I always told you that they stole it before I got the possibility to do so!" Floraya defended herself.

"Stop it girls we have now way other problems!" Jacky said.

"Problems of which kind?" a Voice erupted from behind of us, we all turned , only to see a trio of three ponies with which we counted at the very last.

"Lulu, what in the world are you doing here!" The Fallen Angels asked in unison, making Princess Luna blushing.

"Big Mac, I don´t know what I want now more, to hug you or to fucking kick your ass right now, what have you to do here, this one of the baddest moments to visit Breaburn!" Applejack shouted towards her brother.

"Roseluck, I don´t understand, what are you doing here , off all ponies, are you the last one I awaited!" Floraya asked dumbfounded as she saw the Flowershop owner of Ponyville.

"Well, we have all a good reason to be here!" Princess Luna said as she stepped infront of us, the Buffaloos as well as the remaining Appleoosian stallions, bowed before her, we too expect of the fallen Angels, but she did something totally unexpected to us.

"My Uncles, and my Aunts!" Princess Luna said as she bowed to the ground and the moment she did, stopped my breath, that's when I finally could really belive it, as I saw it, the power of the Fallen angels, I saw it of course at the war against Iris, but to now see it in reality , how the Princess bowed before them, we are traveling with the most strongest being which are Living on Equestria, the Elemental Forces itself, I always knew since the day that Princess Celestia told me about them, I saw their might and their power, but did I never really saw them as extreme over-royals, until this moment.

"Luna it is an joy to meet you again, how have you been this last five years!" Jacky asked as he stepped towards the princess and helped her up.

"My Sister and I are quite alright but do we have to fight for the moment with some problems, down in Canterlot!" the Princess said.

"Problems of wich kind, I hope you don´t get attacked!" Jacky asked, but Luna shacked her head in no.

"Still not, but the deadline ends in one week, and we just hope that they won´t attack for the Gala!" Princess Luna said and I falled like scales before my eyes, but before I could say something, an eardeafening scream was to hear, from one Particular mare.

"OOOOOH NOOOO; THE DRESSSSSES!" Rarity screamed, and all our eyes were on her.

"Sugarcube what is it?" Applejack asked as she saw how Rarity paled.

"I totally forgott all the Commands made by my Customers for Dresses for the Great Galloping gala, its over 30 Commands, and the Gala is in one week, this will ruin my whole Carrier as a High Society Dressmaker, oh god no I am doomed!" Rarity fainted in Spikes arms.

"No fear Rarity, I know for sure that Sweetie Belle will take the task to make them, and I am sure that by her skills she will make it without a problem!" Spike said.

"But of course that's a problem, I haven´t even been able to fill up all the stock of Gems, Fabrics and Accesoirs, how in the world will she be able to do them, it's the, Worst, thing, ever?" Rarity said.

"Well that's indeed a problem!" Spike said as Rarity fainted again in his Arms.

"I understand and now you need some mighty Shieldspells to be able to protect Canterlot, I really thought Chrysalis had understood it by the first time!" Jacky said.

"Well I honestly don´t know much about it, but I know for sure that the threath has been made this week, but Chrysalis is chained in our dungeons since two weeks!" Luna said.

"Whaaaat, you captured her, but how!" We screamed.

"She have found her half dead near the Valley of the Damned, she keep talking about, that her folk have tried to kill her, and that they have a new King, and that they were somehow not love-thirsty anymore, but now only blood-thirsty!" The Princess stated.

"They must be under the influence of Nestrells power, I always had the worry that the dark side has managed to open up some portals towards Old Equestria, but did I never found some of them!" Jacky said and Derpy nodded.

"Me too I always observed the different areas while floating with Lumen over them, but I always had the feeling, the same as when we fought against Nestrells army, the same dark mist hung in the air!" She stated.

"The dark side is Planning something and I want to know what, but am I enterely sure that it won´t please us at all!" Jacky said.

"We need to find out, that's for sure but before we can do now anything , we have to first deal with Gamble and his Army of the undeads, so brace yourself and wake Fluttershy and Rarity up got it!" Jacky said and we nodded so we woke both of them up and then we waited, at the edge of the Westernfields, ten Miles away from Appleoosa, where all the ones who don´t wanted to fight but who wanted to protect children, injured and a few of the Buffaloos which have returned together with Princess Luna and her companions.

"You still didn´t tell me why you are here Big Mac!" Applejack asked her Brother suspictious.

"Oh well uhmm, that has following reason , I uh, uh?" The once so wordless stallion tried to explain himself.

"I think we have to tell them Big Macintosh , I think they will not judge us!" Princess Luna said as she stepped closer to us.

"You must know, dear Miss Applejack, that your Brother and I, are in a happy relationship since you have been gone on your journey, he was so lovely at the last Party at Canterlot, he saved me from a group of quite annoying and horny stallions, who wanted, as much as I saw it, only wanted to become famous themselves by marrying me, since my Sister thinks I shall get myself a cute Coltfriend, well Big Mac here saved me from the party, we wandered a bit through the garden and he told me of all the flowers he knew the names, even such which I haven´t seen before , since they were gifts from other lands, I must admit, I always thought a Stallion of his format would be only interested in mares of, well the country, but he was such a romantician all night, and I had the best of nights since my rearrival I must admit, it was a wonderfull, lovely and magical night, we even saw a Starfire, and I think in the moment I saw it, I made a wish, that this night would never be over.

It worked , kind of, I couldn´t forget it for a week later, he just didn´t got out of my head anymore, I couldn´t concentrate anymore on anything, I once also almost messed up to bring the moon out, so one day I asked him to come over to Canterlot, without my Sister knowing, I wanted to know what this feeling was which I had become, so I tested of how far I could and wanted to go with him, and I did it , I kissed him , I can still say he was pretty surprised, and I honestly too, I never, since my rearrival, had laid eyes on any Stallion nor did I ever really fall in love or felt the love, one gives you beside the one of my sister and the one of my folk, but this here was something totally different, it it just felt so right with him, he then admitted to me his true, honest feelings, I even let him say it a second time after, unbeknowst of him , putting him under an truth spell, so I would be sure I wouldn´t become kidded again, but I needed to see that his feelings towards me were totally true and absolutly sincere, and since that I am together with him, my sister found out long before myself, and well now we are here and he came with me as my bodyguard, after the request of Celestia, so was at least the plan but the captain of the lunar Guards, Captain Darkwing didn´t wanted to let me go alone, alone with Big mac, he scanned him so strangely, so he sended four other guards together with us, in my opinion they shall more defend me from Big Macintosh than from anyone else!" Princess Luna said, while whispering the last part.

"Seems so , and whats with you Roseluck, what exactly are you doing here, not that I mind but still, its actually dangerous around here, it were better you weren´t come!" Floraya said.

"I think I can help there, mother!" A new voice said and I saw how Floraya paled.

"Roselake, is that you?" Floraya asked as suddenly next to Roseluck a ghost appeared, a ghost of a beautiful Pegasus mare, her coat a mix of both, Roselucks and Fluttershy´s colour, her hair was flowing like a waterfall down but was still curved same as Fluttershy´s, all in all it was a perfect mix of both of them.

"Roselake what are you doing here, so far from your mausoleum, you will vanish , please , please go back before you vanish forever, i…!"

"Don´t worry mother, I have now a Shaman too, Roseluck was so friendly to take me in!" Roselake´s ghost said as she pointed to Roseluck, which took her comb out of the hair.

"This comb and the Rosesaber are the mediums for me to take her with me, I hope you don´t mind , Mistress Floraya, Roselake offered them to me!" Roseluck said, and Floraya shacked her head in no.

"Of course I don´t mind, these gifts are Roselakes , what she does with them is her choice, if she said that you shall take them, then I have no permission to interfee here, and since both of them are the mediums to allow my dear daughter to move away from her grave, I am more than glad for it!" Floraya said as she nuzzled Roseluck.

"So tell me, beloved daughter, what brings you and your shaman here, towards Appleoosa!" Floraya asked.

"Well I saw through the eyes of Shiron in which kind of danger you are, and I wanted to help you so I brought you the Sword of nature, the Rose-Quartz-Sword and the Dryad-bow, and the Spell for the Nature armor!" Roselake said as Roseluck showed the gifts.

"You are the best Roselake, its just exactly what I need right now!" Floraya said as she hugged the ghost, and against all my expections, she actually managed to touch the ghost.

"No problem!" The ghost said.

"Also thanks to you Roseluck, I thank you for giving my daughter the ability to move freely through this world , without vanishing!" Floraya said as she hugged Roseluck too which looked kinda dumbfounded but quickly returned the hug.

"So anyways, seems like we finally can fight again, truly!" Floraya said , as she took the Sword of Nature, and the Dryad-bow, as well as the Armor spell.

"Fluttershy, can you come over here for a minute?" Floraya asked, as Fluttershy walked towards her.

"Fluttershy , you have proved yourself, of being able to do much more than you ever have done before, you fought with magic, far over your beliving and still you haven´t losed your heart, your innocence, or your kindness, I am sure that this sword here will help you many times in the future, it will do you good services, its name is Gladius Sapientiae (Sword of Wisdom), However, this is just the name given to him by the smith, you need to know,as soon as a Sword is born , it becomes an own personality, and when you are good to it, it even might tell you its true name, and when you know this Name, you can even make your weapon way stronger than you might think!" Floraya said and gave the sword to Fluttershy.

"Are, are you really sure you want to give this sword to me?" Fluttershy asked, while stammering fearfully, and also reverent.

"Yes I am, to no one else does this sword belongs more than you, this sword has been created when we have fought for the very first time, it contains one vial of my blood, which has been embedded inside of the sword, making to a part of my body, this sword is connected with me as well as with its bearer!" Floraya said as she layed the sword in Fluttershy´s hooves, it seemed to pulsate and the magic which radiated from it was very intensive.

"I'll keep it in honor!" Fluttershy said determined.

Jacky´s pov:

"Alright, so here is the plan, first we Four , means, Floraya, Venturios , Derpy and I, we will slay down the majority of the army, while the Buffaloos will keep the remaining, wich managed to come through our defense, from reaching behind them, the ones who however managed are going to get destroyed by the Shamans, the Pegasi and the Unicorns got it, the rest of you will defend the shamans as best as they can, give them some backing, everyone got it?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Alright , then let´s go, on your positions!" I shouted as I and my Siblings took our places.

"Venturios do you think you can catch with us, you still miss your element-core?" I asked my brother.

"I guess I can , though not as usual, I just wish I had my Storm-Sythe with me, or at least the Hurrican-twin-blades, maybe even the Vortex-sword!" Venturios said.

"Well you have luck bro, I actually have the Storm-Sythe right here, as well as one of the Hurrican-twin-blades!" Rainbow Beam said as he came flying towards us.

"Cool, thanks bro but how did you get them!" Venturios said as he took the Sythe and the Sword.

"Rose gave them to me, as I said that I would go to find you, after I run away from Gambles peoples!" Rainbow Beam said.

"Clever boy!" Venturios ruffled his hair.

"Well then, brace yourselves here they come!" I siad as I put my strongest weapons on, my Ultrasound-shockwave-Gloves, they are more to actually stabilize my magic which I shoot out of my hands, even wich a speaker on the hand´s back, and with them my coat is not getting so dirty, I mean , Blood is really hard to wash out of a pure white coat.

"We are ready!" The others said , I looked at them, everyone had token out the strongest weapons, Floraya her sword of nature and the Dryad Bow, Derpy, the Spear of Purity and the Sword of Light, Venturios the Storm-Sythe and one of the Hurrican-twin-blades, the other one has his Best friend, King Alfred Whitewing.

"I can hear them!" I siad as I summoned my Bass-hammer.

"They are close!" Venturios nodded.

"Soon they arrive!" Floraya stated as the Footsteps were almost eardeafening.

"Here they are!" "Derpy said as the army of the undeads came running over the dunes.

"LET´S ROCK!" I screamed and so we runned against the crowd.

(scene Music: Eye of the storm, Bullet for my Valentine)

**Can you hear the thunder? **

**Can you feel the rain, it pours, **

**Nail down all your windows**

**And barricade the doors**

**Mother nature's fury takes you by the hand**

**Showing all but mercy**

**Wreaking death upon the land**

**Go! **

(The first slain were easy defeated, just wreck their bodies and destroy them all at once, but the more came the difficult it got, suddenly you had to deal with at least ten at once, I was lucky to have the bass hammer that way, to I could slay them away while circling the hammer over my head) ( **A/N: much like the scene were one of the dwarfs, slayed the gobblins away, in The Hobbit , an unexpected Journey**)

**Caught in the eye of the storm**

**Did the heaven just open and fall? **

**We are caught in the eye of the storm**

**All that's left are just bodies to mourn**

**Can you see the lightning? **

**Can you feel the wind, it soars **

**Pack up your belongings, let chaos take control**

**(Take control! )**

**Mother nature's fury takes you by the hand**

**Rip this world to pieces**

**Bid farewell to all you know**

**Go! **

(with help of Rainbow Beam and Rainbow Dash, Venturios created a few tornados-looking much like gyroscopes, while let them crashing over the undeads) (**A/N:****Beyblade is greeting**)

**Caught in the eye of the storm**

**Did the heavens just open and fall? **

**We are caught in the eye of the storm**

**All that's left are just bodies to mourn**

**Yeah! **

**Caught in the eye of the storm**

**Caught in the eye of the storm**

**Caught in the eye of the storm**

**Can you hear the thunder? **

**Can you feel the rain, it pours**

**Melt down all your windows**

**That barricade the doors**

**Mother nature's fury takes you by the hand**

**Showing all but mercy**

**Wreaking death upon the land**

**Go! **

( Lumena fired Laser after laser out of her Spear, while also slice herself a way through the undeads, she was more there to keep the Dark Ghosts and the Shadowborns away.) ( Shadowborns can be seen as similar as the Heartless from Kingdom Hearts, just with other shapes and way stronger power, they look more like the monsters from TLOZ Twillight princess.)

**Caught in the eye of the storm**

**Did the heaven just open and fall? **

**We are caught in the eye of the storm**

**All that's left are just bodies to mourn**

**To mourn!**

The fight began to get much more ugly, more and more of them came after us, like a giant Wave of darkness the rushed over us.

"Fuck, just how many have those fucking bitches reawoken!" Floraya asked herself.

"They will Mourn in hell for that!" Derpy thought.

" If only I could create a stronger Tornado!" Venturios thought, everyone of them wanted to fight harder to protect those who were dear to them, but still I needed to ask them.

"Guys, what do you want now the most, if you have the might to do so?" I asked them.

"To protect everyone!" They screamed in unison , and I saw it.

"Guys, stop fighting, build up a shield like the same around Appleoosa, we gonna finish this here alone, don´t do anything before we say got it!" I screamed in thoughts to our Friends and the town peoples.

"But Jacky!" Twilight tried.

"NO BUTS!" I screamed and she understood.

"Alright, we do!"

"Tell me when you are finished, we gonna give you backing, gather all around you in a circle, Twillight!"I screamed as I sended my thoughts to my siblings.

"Guys we need to give them backing until they used the Force-Shield Spell, then we will shift to Level Two of the Darkforce, got it!" I said them and they looked at me crazy.

"Are you sure Jacky, you know if we run amoc, we might hurt eachother!" Venturios said.

"This is a risk wich we must take, so c´mon, we got to help them!" I shouted and they nodded.

"Alright guys , build up the Shield, NOW!" I screamed and I heard the noise of combined magic, being put together in one spell.

"We got it Jacky, you can go on!" Twillight shouted, and I nodded.

"Okay guys, I know what we now do might, get us the loss of their trust, but we need to do it anyways, we cant let this army of Zombies running amoc any longer, not!" I said as we flew over the crowd of screaming and moaning undeads, dammned souls, shadowborns, Zombies, Hollows, giant Shadowborns which have the appearance of giantique Human-Shadowborn hybrids and the ressurected Skelletons.

"We know that Jacky, I just hope that Rainbow Dash will still love me after she saw this here, this is way sicker as my Simuroc Form!" Venturios said.

"Mee too, I don´t like this form at all, you know that, but I guess you are right we need to handle this quick!" Derpy said.

"I hope they still will love and tolerate us the way they do now!" Floraya said.

"I don´t know either, but then again, we will never know if we won´t try it, so tell me, are you ready my friends, brothers and Sisters , my Family, are you ready to kick their ass truly, with gusto!" I asked them.

"YES WE ARE!"

"IT´S MORPHING TIME!" I screamed.

"Shockwave, Ultrasound-Fusion, Darkforce Level 2, Mass Destruction Mode!"

"Venturios, Hurrican-Fusion, Darkforce Level 2, Mass Destruction Mode!"

"Floraya, Earthquake-Fusion, Darkforce Level 2, Mass Destruction Mode!"

"Lumena, Laser-Fusion, Darkforce Level 2, Mass Destruction Mode!"

"ACTIVATE!"

Ponyville in the Present, Golden Oak Library, Jacky´s Pov:

"The four of us screamed the Keyword, as we felt how the Darkforce began to rise in ourselfs, I knew what was happening, the Second of my three Triangles under my eye vanished, same as with Floraya´s and Venturios´s, while Derpy´s Darkforce Seal was on her shoulder, much like everyone of us we have all a seal to open Darkforce in Different stadiums, Three Mode´s are given , so there are also three seals, if every Triangle vanished, the last seal has been broken, and the power of the Darkforce combines with the power of the Elementcore, enables us to use our magic to 500% , in dark force mode Level 2 we used 50% , in our normal Darkforce mode Level 1 we use 25% of our magic, and in civil and in normal, daily occasions, we use our magic only to 5%, how far we come with the Dragoncores did not even we know yet.

Anyways you know our appearance in the first Level, the Simuroc, a giant Prehistoric Predator, the Lyzardmen, a Halfdragon from acient times,the Kongaria, a giant King Gorrila, and the Shadow-Angel, an Angel with a Black hailo and Black Wings.

Well in Level two these forms are a hundredfold bigger and taller, suddenly the Simuroc had a wingspan of 40 meters, its body was 14 meters thick and 16 meters long, his tail 15 meters long. ( Almost same as Rodan)

The lyzardmen , well he was now bigger than an Adult Brachiosaurus, means far over 30 meters high, and at least 50 meters thick, his tail was 30 meters long, his arms 15 meters long, 30 meter thick, and his legs were too 30 meters thick. ( Much like Goddzilla)

The Gorrila became the tenfold of his normal appearance, means 40 meters high, and at least 8 tons heavy (Much like King Kong)

The Shadow Angel becomes as tall as the Lyzardmen maybe even a few meters more. ( Like Iris from Gamera 3, Revenge of Iris)

This was a very strong force my little ponies, and it was nothing easy to handel , even for us, we needed to remain as sane as we could, to not suddenly attack each other, or worser the ones we trie to protect!" I siad to the class, which listened very interested at our story.

"Mister Soundwave Sir!" Pipsqueak and Scootaloos´Daughter, which sat between her Parents, raised her hands.

"Yes my dear?" I asked her and she looked a bit shy.

"Did,… uhm (blush)… did you ever loosed the control over your power while being out of mind, without being captured!" She asked.

I sighed, why do they always have to ask this.

"Yes unfortunalety we have been one time out of out mind by 500% of force, it was that time when we came back on Equestriapolis after 7 years of Astraltravel, after the ritual has succeded, the Elements of Harmony managed to revieve us, but as we saw what had become of our world, we became so angry, more angry than ever before in our life, the gift we had become from our mother , has been destroyed almost completely, and that darkness had token over, everywhere we could see legions of the Darkness, that moment we loosed our mind, we jumped down on the ground and in the mid of the fall we transformed us into our Level three form, the most strongest form ever, our force increased to 500%, the half of our natural possible force without taking the Splitted force from the world back, Fortunalety we never had to use the Crystal Principle, wich would enable us to use our force to 1000%, with it we may would have been able to actually beat Nestrell all together in one attack , but it would be the end of this World and its inhabitants, that is never our Decision to do so!" I explained.

"And what happened then!" Mighty Bass asked me, and I began to continue with the story.

Ponyville, to the time of the history, Pipsqueak´s pov: Danger a bit of Clop again! This will not displayed in front of the Kids in the Class thought only the next part after the clop.

"Dat Ass!" That was practically all I thought off as I strolled behind the Girls, together with the boys, while Scootaloo talked to Sweetie Belle about the right use of a Katana, did Applebloom spoke with Twist about the right action on how to knock a opponent out.

"Yoh Pipsqueak, do you even listen!" Snips asked , bringing me out of a nasty fantasy about Scootaloo.

"Eh what, sorry, I spaced out a bit I guess!" I explained, since days I was feeling so funny, I couldn´t stop thinking about Scootaloo , how she stood at the window, my hands automatically rubbed between her legs, it was that scent, somehow it fogged my mind and it seemed that my body switched in autopilot, even when I still don´t understand what exactly I have done to scootaloo, I only know that it was awesome , it felt so good and so right, I couldn´t belive it that I never tried it earlier, but then again, Lord Venturios and Miss Rainbow Dash said that it were only okay if we were older, more Mature as she said, and that we shouldn´t do it before we were ready to understand, though Scootaloo seemed to know exactly about what they spoke, but she let me kinda in the dark.

"Pipsqueak! Again, oh c´mon, you can´t do that to me!" Snips said getting a bit angry.

"I´m sorry Snips, I just have so much in my head right now, it happened so much on Lumen that I still need to somehow come over it, so much that I didn´t want to ever happen again, and so much that I still want to understand!" I siad to him.

"I know bro but it´s kinda get annoying when someone speaks to you, and then recognize that you didn´t even listened to a word which he was saying!" Snails said, putting a hoof on my shoulder.

"Hey Girls what are you talking about!" Snails said as he went next to Twist , who instantly nuzzled in his coat, it was such a sweet sight.

"Nothing much, girls stuff you know!" Sweetie Belle said as she looked lovely in Snips eyes, the sight off the two pairs was just making me melting, I looked at Scootaloo, the way she turned to me, like in slow motion, her hair swayed in the wind and the moment she looked at me, I felt how my heart wanted to burst out of my chest.

"Pips are you coming?" She asked with that angelic voice of hers.

"I´m coming my princess!" I said , and I saw her how she blushed so cutely.

I ran up to her while all the others looked at me dumbfounded.

I took her front hooves and looked in her eyes, which shone with love.

"Wow, is there something what I missed!" Snips interrupted , at the most awesome moment of my life.

"Whaaa, didn´t we said that we are an item!" I siad before I could close my big mouth.

"Whaaaaaaat, wait, I thought that was just a cute moment back then but that you two actually really got together, is just plain new to me" Snips and Snails shouted out in unison.

"Wow you are so lucky!" Twist said as she looked at me.

"He really matches to you!" Sweetie Said cheerfully, as she eyed me suspiciously.

"I hope you treat her well, she is one of my best friends , so if you break her heart I gonna break yours, but not on the way you think!" Sweetie belle said suddenly I felt so tiny with hat, as she stared madly at me. ( anime and manga style)

"Never was in my intention to do that!" I said, and Scootaloo kissed me fully on my lips.

"Wooooah!" The others made but I didn´t cared , all I cared about was Scootaloo, she moaned silently as her tongue met mine, suddenly I knew instinctively what to do, I let my Tongue dancing with her, I felt how my feet dragged Scootaloo backwards on a wall in an dark lit place, where we started to get serious, I rubbed her back , letting my hoof tracing over it in a circular motion, we still kissed but I knew I needed to break to take air, so I broke the kiss for a moment.

"I love you Scootaloo , more than you can imagine, I don´treally understand or know what this feeling is, which I feel now, it feels wreid and I am sure I never felt something like this but it´s an awesome feeling, I love it, do you feel it too?" I asked her and looked in her eyes lovingly, while still holding her in my hoofs, strocking her mane.

"Yes I do, when ever I go away from you, it is you which is stuck in my Brain, you are in my wildest and awesomest dreams, always the knight in shining armor or the savior in the last minute, the more I dream about you the more I love you, because in dreams its like I fully can understand you, everything you say, everything you do and everything you think, I think of you everyday and every night, you are my special somepony and I love you like no one else can , if something scares me, I know you do everything to keep it as far as possible away from me and your friends, this is something I respect you for, and I love you more than you can think, and I want you, I want you full with everything you have, can you guarantee to me to never leave me?" Scootaloo asked me, I let her go , she backed away, I kneeled infront of her my hoof on my chest.

"By the Grave of my Mother and by the Heritage which your Brother , Alfonso `Iron Shield´ Victorious Metalclaw and all my ancestores gave to me, I, Pipsqueak the Pirate and Knight of the Crimson Saber-order, swear to never leave you , to never betray you, forever I want to honor you , love you and lay the world to you feet, now and forever, in all eternity!" I took her hoof and kissed it, infront of my friends Eyes, they were all witnesses.

"Aaaaaawww this is too cute, you match together like the hoof to the eye, c´mon guys I think we should let them some Privacy!" Sweetie Belle said and I was gratefull as all the others of them nodded, I wanted to be alone with Scooty for a bit.

"Thanks guys, you are awesome!" I siad as I nodded to them, scootaloo hugged her friends.

"See you Later girls!" She said after hugging Twist at last.

"See Yah!" They said as they all went away.

"So well where shall we go?" I asked Scootaloo but suddenly something rustled behind us, and a few voices were audible.

"Vinyl , do you think this will be a good idea, somepony could come in here and see us!" A mare´s voice asked another voice in a worried tone.

"No prob Octy, there is never anypony coming here, at the end of this dark lit alley, which is even dark when the sun shines , there is nothing, its an dead end so why should someone come in here, I come in here because I live up there but I am like the only one who ever walks this way instead of the front way, even my neighbour says that this door havent been oppened since years, before I came!" the other Voice, logicaly it must be that Vinyl said, to my surprise it was a mares voice.

"What are they doing here!" I whispered as we hided ourselves.

"No clue just be silent and watch!" Scootaloo whispered back.

"hehehe, I guess now you can relax not, or do you still wan´t to do it in my bed, but remember all our angry neighboors, who looking at you in that wreid way , when they find out that we are fillyfoolers and that such famous ponies as we are , are together!" Vinyl said.

"Yeah I mean its awefull, as soon as you are just a bit different , they are all over you, and even if I were straight, the press has nothing to do with what I do in my privacy, I want us to one day can go out together without getting wreid looks!" Octy said.

"Ts ts Octavia , really, such a thing will at least not change in the next five years, for now we have to go this way or no way at all, I know how you feel but we can´t change anything at the moment, so we simply need to go with the flow, anyway let´s keep that aside, I am fricken horny and you are lucky to be here today with me, not?" Vinyl asked with a kinky voice as both of them came in view, it were in deed , just as I thought, DJ Pon3 aka Vinyl Scratch and Miss Octavia Treble Clef, thought I am not a gossip-colt, it was somehow funny to know that such great personalities have such a secret to hide,it was probably because they are stars, if they were normal, I think they would simply go outing themselves, I never really understood what a Filly fooler is anyway but the maids always gossiping about mares which have marefriends and that it were improper, that's practically all I know about it.

"Oh and you think you are horny, I haven`t had Sex with you, for three weeks since you got sick with the flue, and then all the stress with Derpy´s departure and the constant attacks here on ponyville, seriously what is exactly going on, why is it almost always Ponyville wich is getting attacked, I mean first Nightmare moon then Discord, then came Cerberus, Spike in his greed form, King Sombra, Chrysalis then Discords sudden rampaging after being good for a while, then the Diamondwolfs, and last week the attack of the Icewolfs and the Ice Golems, I really ask myself what will come as next?"Miss Octavia said as she leaned on a wall with Miss Vinyl standing next to her, holding her Hoofs up and on the wall.

"I don´t know and I don´t care for the moment, you smell so incredible that it is a wonder that I still can speak instead of eating you out!" the Voice of Vinyl said.

"And I won´t wait a moment , so prepare yourself here I come!" Suddenly we heard some moans, we looked over our hideout, to see the Two mature Mares Kissing hot and tempered.

"Damn what are they doing there, why now!" I heard Scooty saying.

"What do you mean!" I asked her whispering.

"I know from some Nightowl actions, that the two of them always are coming here to have sex with each other, and that Miss Octavia has an extremly low Resistance against sexual touches!" Nightowl Actions were apparently always then Scootaloo was out playing with her nightvision glasses and her spy gadgets, one day she found a abused mare in a dark alley, she helped her and brought her in the Hospital, as no one could indentify her after she suddenly vanished, people started to call her by her mark, a Black tiny figure of an owl made of metal, as one day I got bullied from a few big guys, after going grocery shopping at night in the town, which had really changed in the last few years, she helped me to, I thought first she were it but I always told myself she werent it, she couldn´t be it but I saw too many fighting lessons with her, that I knew exactly who it was even with her voice disorted, I nailed her one day down and asked her out until she admit that she was Nightowl, the friendly avenger of the neighborhood, it gives a few who gossip about it , thinking that it were indeed Scootaloo, without one of them having some evidences they simply gave up on it, saying themselves that even a filly will not be able to be at so much locations at once, I sweared to her that I wont tell anypony about it.

But Dinky found out after Scootaloo one day hid in her house from a gang, in her sleeping room, Scootaloo told her everything, and so she and I were the only ones who know about it beside of her father who builded a lot of technical things for her, her Makora Morning-star and her sword where always with her,so our spirits we wanted her to be save, so Dinky and I decided to help the next time she goes out on an Action, we have also made costumes, and asked her dad to make us too some gadgets in order to help Scootaloo, so by the next Action we are going with her.

"What is sex anyway, I have heard this word earlier but do I never really understood it?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You don´t know, well since we are here in some kind of a bad situation, just stay sill and watch, I gonna explain everything later to you!" Scootaloo said, ha I knew she knew everything about that.

Vinyl´s pov:

"Octy, you taste so good!" I said as I pressed her tigher on the wall, my free hoof fondling on her Clit, I saw how she wanted to scream in Pleasure but my mouth didn´t let her the chance to make a Peep.

"VINYL!" Whoops there it came.

"Yes I am here my lovely Honeybear, my little Octy, your Pussy is mine!" I said as I began to trace my kisses down her body.

"Yes, yes, YES, ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEES VINYL SCRATCH YOU DIRTY MARE ; TAKE ME THE WAY I DESERVE IT!" My golden mare asked for it so she get it, I began to kiss her between the legs, while she moaned so cutely.

"Please, mmmore!" she said as I touched her clitoris only with the tip of my tounge, I chuckled evily as I breathed on it, I knew she loves it, she had such a low resistence against my tongue, be it in her clit or her mouth, even her Anus, yes we do that sometimes too,wasn´t resitent against my flicking tongue.

"I want to come, make me come Vinyl please, I beg you!" Octy screamed, she was totally in my hand, but I didn´t wanted to finish her off too quick thought, first I wanted to have some fun with her.

"Not so fast octy, I am not even half through with your pleasuring!" I siad, if I had known what I knew later, I think I would have finish her of that moment and went with her up to my apartment, but since I didn´t knew it, I did it anyways.

"Oh please, don´t tease, hufff, I feel so good, but I want, huff, to please you too, ooooaaaaaaahh AAAAAAAAHHHH VINYL!" She screamed as she came, better said as I let her came, I summoned my double dildo but would I use it later, first it was her turn to return the favor.

She pinned me on the wall.

"My turn, but better be prepared I have trained much!" Octavia said and I was confused.

"On what, I hope it were not another mare!" I said upset.

"Of course not, just let me tell you , you really are hard to crack when you are drunk, I needed hours to get you to come the first time, and by the times on which you are drunken enough you don´t even know later that we did it for hours, so I could practice effectively!" Octavia said without any sense of shame.

"And you call me a Devil, you are even worser!" I said smirking, while she blushed.

"Anyway, so now relax and let me finish you off!" Octy said and I did as told, I relaxed and let the show begin.

Back to Pipsqueak:

"What are they doing there?" I whispered to Scootaloo.

"Well they have sex together!" she said.

"This is Sex?" I replied dumbfounded.

"Yes, there are different forms, this is Sex of fillyfoolers, means a mare with a mare, in this the mare stimulates her partner with her tongue to her marehood, licking it and sucking on it, or penetrating it with a dildo, that is an artificial stallionhood, in order to please the single ladies , or like you see here the filly foolers who want to please each other at the same moment!" Scootaloo wispered to me, we hid back behind the big trashcan.

"So that means that , if one of them , had a-a-a stallionhood , they would do it in another way?" I asked Scooty but was disgusted at the sheer idea of that.

"Not, right, but I am glad I have you, I don´t need a dildo and if you arent there I still have my hoof!" Scootaloo said and I was buff, I blushed.

"So , you, you too, you satisfying yourself?" I asked , and she looked at me funny.

"Uhm sometimes, although I haven´t done it in a while but when ever I do , it just feels so good to think of you, how about you!" She asked and I got crimson red from blushing.

"Oh well, I think I do too!", I said it so as if it were no big deal.

"So, … how often!" Scooty asked me with a cocky grin.

"That, that´s private!" I said to Scootaloo, a bit upset while she chuckled.

"Aww, you don´t want to tell me, shall I tell you how often I do it?" She asked as she came closer to me, snuggled up to me, I began to feel this crazy feeling down under.

"Every, single , night!" she whispered in my ear, I was as red as a chilli by now.

"Rea, real, really?" I asked dumbfounded while she smirked.

"Oh c´mon, you kidding me, I know you didn´t do it every single night!" I siad, thinking that the sheer idea , that Scootaloo could be that attrackted to me, so that she is mastrubating every night, totally ridiclous.

"Oh but I do, I clopping it ever single night and day, even in school when no one is watching , I do it, always , thinking, of, …. You!" She whispered in my ear, as she traced her finger over my Pirate jacked, I needed to look twice before I could belive it, but infront of me, sat Scootaloo in her Anthromorpic form, ….. naked!

I saw everything, her little marehood, ghosh don´t look, even her breasts were visible, I said don´t look, but oh mama it looks so hot.

"Oh holy shit!" I said as I felt how my lower body cramped, I could feel at once what was moving from bottom to top, I looked down on my pants, only to see that I had a boner, an a big one , it began to hurt.

"Oh my, I guess I can´t let you go out of this alley with this thing you have, what will the people say, I guess I have to first take care of it!" Scootaloo grinned evily.

"I bet that was your plan!" I siad as she nodded.

"How else will I be able to get you hot, I am in Heat honey and I want you to do it with me, so I can get rid of it, I guess we have both benefit in it, I hope you are not angry with me to trick and tease you a bit?" She asked with a fake inncocent mine, gosh I looked so damn cute, so so, sexy.

"No absolutely not, well whatever you want to do, my body is all yours!" I siad to her, I have heard that Womans in heat are extremly scary and incredible strong.

"Oh gosh, I am so horny, let me have some fun with you!" She said as she kissed my Snout before moving on to my mouth, she began to slip her tongue over my teeths, and parted my lips with hers.

"I love you Pipsqueak and I hope you enjoy this!" She whispered, in the background I could now hear wet, smacking and squishing sounds , alongside with some groans and moans of the two mare, I felt how scootaloo gently grabbed my boner with her hand, gosh I love her Anthromorphic form.

"Relax honeybear!" she said as she began to stroke it, in her own slow pace , she began to travel down my body with her kisses, she was inches from my cock as suddenly a loud cry came from behind us.

"AWWW; YESSS; OH PLEASE VINYL; GIVE IT TO ME; BUCK ME HARDER; FASTER; PLEASE; MMMMORRRRE!" I looked behind the trashcan to see, what I didn´t wanted to see in my wildest dreams, Miss Vinyl had a Boner, right up in Miss Octavia´s marehood, not a dildo but a real one, with a sack on it.

"Oh , hell, what has been seen, can not being unseen anymore!" I mumbled, as I desperately tried to get rid of the picture which began to unfold inside of my head.

"Yes, yes, Yeeeees, YEEEEEEEEES VINYL; YEEEEEEEESSSS; I´MMMM COMMMIIIIINNNNGGG!" We hurt a loud splash as cum fell on the ground, I felt how my own body cramped, I looked down to see how Scootaloo began to work her tongue over my thick shaft, massaging my balls, it felt amazing, she looked up at me, while sucking on the tip, her eyes casted down as she began to swallow the first inches of my mighty length, her tongue lubricated it even more while lovingly strocking it.

"Aaaaaah, yeeees, this feels so good, please more, my love!" I whispered as I gently pushed her head down as she swallowed the rest, then she began to bobing up and down my shaft, still circling her tongue over it.

"Yes , you doing great, I love you baby!" she began to lick my balls, and I groaned softly.

"Baby , let me making you feel good too!" I asked and she nodded while parting her mouth from my cock.

"If you think you can please me in the right way!" she said, as she turned around, her flank faced me, she came closer until her flank was all the way up to my face, she then slowly put her tail away to reveal her lovejuice soaked marehood.

"Wanna give it lick?" She asked teasingly, I responded by gently grabbing her flank, I had dreamed of this moment, I wanted to make it magical for her.

I began to first kiss her legs, I kissed near her snitch before dragging my tongue in slowmotion over her mare hood, it tasted so good, I though I would lose my mind, I didn´t lasted long and I was full inside, I was in a rush , I couldn´t think clearly, I suddenly grabbed her flank , jerked it above and liked her marehood , hard, while, shifting too to my anthromorphic form, it was easier now that father told me how to do it, I began to dive my finger with my tounge inside, I was hot , and I wanted to her feeling the same.

I can´t even really remember what more I did with her, because, as I woke up again, out of my trance I seemed to were in , not only Scootaloo layed next to me but also Miss Octavia and Miss Vinyl, they all moaned in extasy but weren´t finished at all.

"What just happened?" I asked Scooty .

"They caught us while you fucked my brain out, it was so wonderfull, so fast, and hard and unbelivable hot, they wanted not to tell anyone if you would fuck them too, so I gave my okay to it, and boy you have a condition, you really finished them off, without breaking in sweat, I hope you are hot for round two!" Scooty said as she climbed up on me, and pushed me back, she was inches away from my dick with her mare hood, as suddenly the Two other Mare woke up.

"Oh my gosh that was awesome, the little colt sure has fire in his sack!" Vinyl said, as she looked groggily to me.

"Oh well he is still there, shall we go for another round, I havent had someone like you, to share with Octy in a while, and your little marefriend here sems to know how to please a mare, its long time since both of us had a colt , which was so talented in foursomes!" Vinyl Scratch said, and I only understanded nothing at all.

"Uhmm sorry but I guess I kinda spaced out the whole time, because I can´t remember anything of that happened!" I siad to Scooty.

"Oh no problem, we will help you to remember, for sure darling!" She said as she pushed me against the wall, she stepped closer to me, my dick pocking her stomach.

"Are you ready honey, then , thrust in!" Scooty said, as she sat her marehood over my Dick, the look she gave me was so dirty but trustfully, I just wouldn´t disapoint her, so I did as said, I grabbed her flank and began to slowly thrust in until she suddenly stopped me.

"Oh c´mon pipsqueak, what is this, I want it hard!" She said, and I backed away.

"Uhm, I´m sorry I just, I just don´t want to hurt you in any way, even by sex, I love you too much Scootaloo!" I siad weakly, she looked at me, and her expression softened, she kissed me on the lips.

"I love that on you, your caring and adult side, but I also love your rough, right forward and adventurous side, and sex is both about exploring each other and caring, so when I ask you to go harder on me, I just want to tell you to get the most of pleasure out of me,it is for you, take this gift, take it and fuck me hard, I beg you!" Scooty said, as she slided down my body to my lower length, I looked down to see how she let my cock fall between her breast which were giant for an , in this Millenium only 7 years old, was it even legal what we make here, waaah anyways doesent matter, as long as we can keep it for us, no one need to know.

"Alright, because of you I will do it!" I told her , and squeezed her tits gently with my hands while rocking my Cock back and forth between her georgous mountains.

"Yes, ahh, this is good!" I heard it coming from next to us, I turned to see how Miss Vinyl mastrubated next to me, so I did as asked from me.

"Wanna have a piece of me too later again, then make my honey feeling good!" I demanded and both obeyed, Vinyl licked Scootaloo´s pussy, while Miss Octavia groped, fondled and stimulated her tits, becoming her pussy licked from Scootaloo, I hilted Scootaloo meanwhile from behind.

"Oh , oh yes, yes yes, im coming I ´m coming, Pipsqueak!" Scootaloo said as I fucked her hard in her pussy, I had her on the wall and her whole body rocked as I impaled myself into her in the air at my cock, later my balls were licked by Miss Octavia, wich meanwhile got licked by scootaloo, while I sucked on Miss Vinyls pussy, it was sick, sexy, and it smelled of thick sex.

"PIPSQUEAK!" They all screamed as we all came along.

"Wow that was a blast, dear colt, you are quite talented I have to say!" Miss Octavia said, while Miss Vinyl nodded in approvement

"This here is a secret between us four got it, I will not tell anyone that you are filly foolers, and you wont tell anyone what I and Scooty are doing in private, and then again we will not tell anyone about your Foal fiddler qualities!" I said to them, and suddenly they fell out of every cloud, they paled, if by Vinyl even possible, to an deadstate.

"Oh shit he is right, if anyone gets to know this here, they will arrest us as Foal fiddler, this is even worser than being teased because we are an Item and fillyfoolers, Vinyl!" Octavia panicked.

"That is indeed a problem, you got us little dudes!" Vinyl said.

"Double safe is better than no safety at all, i needed to make sure you will keep shut about this, or else I know how it went, you tell our parents, they separate us and you can go easily home as if never something happened, but with the evidence in my womb and on our genitals, we are sitting at the longer lever, so better keep shut about this here or else I will surely hurt you got it!" Scooty said with glare.

"Okay, okay we understand!" Both of them defensively raised there hands.

End of the Clop:

"Guys, guys, doesen´t it seems to be at once totally cold here?" I asked, as I suddenly recognized that I can see my own breath, and the heat of our early activity begins to fade away.

"Hey you are right, but how is that possible we are in the early summer!" Miss octavia says.

"Guys, I veer evil!" Scootaloo said.

Together with the two mare we made our way outside of the alley, we looked around, and we needed to see that indeed , the town was again, covered by ice and snow.

"It looks as if the Icewolfs are attacking again!" I siad and they nodded.

"Swuuuush!" Suddenly a noise dissapeared as fast as it came, and a giant shadow flew over the Ground.

"What in the world was that!" Vinyls asked dumbfounded.

"No matter what it was, it was something big!" Octavia stuttered.

"Look over there!" Suddenly I screamed as a dark being came rushed over our heads.

"What in the world!"

"Holy Equestria!"

"By Starswirls beard!"

Scootaloo´s Pov: 

"A Dragon!" I shouted getting looks from the others.

"What, it is one, and the way I see it, it even is an Minor Ice skeleton dragon, I heard from Dad that the giant skeleton of one has been found in the Frozen north, near the Crystal Emperium!" I told them.

"How do you know what for a dragon it is?" Vinyl asked me.

"My father has a Library with books on every magical essence here in Equestria, of the Cockatrice up to Ursa Major, even some facts about the Dragonlords, he has compiled from the reports of travelers and families, and the witnesses of the attacks at the time, 4,000 years ago!" Pipsqueak said.

"This must be an Daemonum corpus mortem Ice Draco (Frosty Zombie Dragon) , I heard that he must have sleeped, at least 2.000 years, under the ice in a hibernation, and something must have woken him up, something or even, somepony!"I said.

"But who would be insane enough to wake up such a thing, and for wich reason?" Miss Octavia asked.

"Good question, next question, I got no idea, but all I know is that the last Ice Dragon has been seen, Century´s ago, in the Icehell Kingdom, a fallen Kingdom, in the Frozen North, but the way I see it, I think the Kingdom isn´t that lost anymore, no its rather just by reawakening itself!" I said as we rushed over the market place.

"Shsssh, Guys!" Suddenly a voice sounded we looked in the direction to see Dinky and the others.

"Guys what are you doing out here!" We asked as we run up to them.

"We were at the way to Snips house as suddenly we heard a loud boom in the town, we then saw the giant Dragon landing, he let a pony climbing down, and suddenly the Town got attacked by another squad of Icewolfs and Ice Golems!" Dinky said

"They attacked the Post office, so that we wont being able to sent a Letter to Princess Celestia, than they began to capture the Ponies in the town. The dragon is flying to look out for other survivors, for now we only managed to get Miss Cherilee and the Class as well as Carrot top and Major mare, under us, we hide in the basement of the school, lets go, we need to make a plan on how to go towards the Mirror so we can ask your father to help us!" Dinkie said but I stopped.

"Not necessary I have a Mirror here, but even when, he cant help us, it´s at least still one and a Half month before the gate opens again!" I said to their shock.

"Oh no, well that is bad, what can we do else?" Dinkie asked as suddenly a wolf howled not far from us, I saw him over the market place, he lowered his head and stared right in my eyes.

"Shit, lets get out of here, we have been discovered!" I said as we began to run, the wolf clung to our heels, at least until I killed him.

"Oh wow!" Vinyls screamed as I pulled my chains back.

"This is amazing, tell me , where have you learned this magic!" She asked.

"By my father and no its impossible to teach it so good, because for something like this , you have to be the direct child of an Alincorn of the Metal Element, I have the Honor to call Lord Esteel my own Father!" I siad and she was buff.

"Wait so you are the niece of Jacky, Derpy, Floraya and Venturios!" She asked and I nodded.

"Yep, that's me!" I siad.

"So you are Dinkies cousin!" Octavia asked and I nodded again.

"Again right!"

"So here we are!" Dinkie said as we arrived at the school, without getting in any other trouble.

"Alright!" We cheered as we stepped inside of the basement , meeting all the others.

"Hey guys, we thought you havent make it!" Snips said as we huged and hoofbumped.

"So and what are we doing now!" An angry Diamond Tiara asked.

"Well now we gonna get us some advice from my Dad!" I said as I took out my Little handbag mirror.

"Dad are you there!" I asked as suddenly I could see him , in his giant Armor.

"Hey Scooty, listen I havent much time so please hurry up, what´s going on, the way you guys look I can tell that it´s not an friendly call to look how I am doing, not?" Father asked pulling his black- green hair back, he sweated and lokked kinda stressed, and extrtemly pissed,his voice told of big stress and anger.

"You´re right, its not, we are in deep shit right now, the Frozen north attacked again, but this time they brought a Frosty Zombie Dragon with them!" I told him and his eyes almost bulged out.

"Well I thought so , that they weren´t already done but that they will attack with help of such a mighty Dragon, was totally out of my expections, these Mother****** , I guess I underestimate them, but I think then that's the case you have some very bad cards, because if this dragon is not attacking the town but only serves as a reinforcment beast, then they somehow must have revived the Ice king again, he was practicaly the only who ever had the ability to tame this thing, beside of maybe your aunt, Sonicia!" Father said.

"So what shall we do!" Pipsqueak asked , before suddenly recognizing to whom he speaks.

"I´m sorry sir, Cadette Pipsqueak reporting for duty, sir, please give us your commands, Lord Esteel!" Pips said as he salutated Infront of dad, fortunalety there was a bigger mirror in the basement, so I could project the picture from the tiny mirror on the big one.

"Well as much as I would help you, and belive me I would, I think it should be clear by now, I can´t, not only does my gate opens only in one and a half months, but I am also at them moment officialy in war with the neighbour land, Prince Naburo is again after the Chest of Dark Wonders, and I can´t simply let my folk without a leader and a plan on how to win but I tell you something, go to Sweet Apple Acres, I think that was the name, right, anyways, go and look after the Runestone, it's the gate of brother Gaia, he wanted to go this month anyway up to Canterlot, some royal Business he said, which only means that he will mash up the guards and then train them for two days on his art, anyways i´m sure he will be helping you, just say that Anabelle Applepie Smith is in danger and he will be up to you quicker than a cricket can chirp, so he will than take care of your ground problem, for your sky Problem and the Lich king, I recommend you to ask Jetfire, but remember , with her is not good to eat cherries and on normal ponies she's not already keen, to say she hates normal Ponies is an dang hard understatment, since that day 28 years ago she feels a abbys-deep downright aversion against normal ponies of all kinds, it´s not going to get easy to get her to helping you, tell her from the Ice dragon, she still miss the head of one of them as a trophy, she will not let this chance slip, but don´t await too much feeling of her okay, as a matter of fact she might be up in Equuis too, she is maybe in Dragon´s mountain , in the Badlands, to this season down here in Old equestria , she always travels up to you guys to enjoy the summer, maybe with Numa or even with her Daughter, Your Cousin Flamefeather, this is practically all I can tell you right now, but I am sure this will be more than enough!" Father said.

"You guys have grown , since last time, …., don´t make too much stupidties and be carefull, okay!" He said to me and Pips and the way he scanned , got me to see that he knows exactly what´s going on between us two.

"We will, Dad, so go fight and win that battle, we see each other in One and a Half Month again, okay? I asked and he smiled.

"I will be there, we have much to talk about!" He said and I flushed by his tone.

"Yeah I guess so!" I siad sadly, this will probably be the end of my lovevly romance with Pipsqueak the Pirate, and succesor of the Leadhouse of the Crimson Saber Order.

"Alright better you make your way right now before it is too late, I will phone Jetfire and try to convice her already to help you guys, okay!" Dad said and I nodded.

"We will, be Carefull dad!" I siad saddly.

"Hey , I am always carefull, head up High little Princess!" he said and I blushed.

"Master Pipsqueak!?" My dad asked and Pips Saluted.

"Sir yes Sir?" He asked.

"Good job so far, keep going, move!" Father said and Pips Saluted again.

"To command master-chief Lord Esteel!" Pips saluted, and my Father saluted back.

"Dissmissed, goodbye and good luck, May the Queen and the Metal always be with you!" Father, said as the mirror became a mirror again.

"Alright, I guess everyone has heard what my father told me, well then , who is with me on the travel to the sweet Apple Acres?" I asked and my Friends where of course with the party.

"Alright, Miss Cherille, you and Miss Major mare, will stay by the class don´t do anything stupid which will get you in trouble okay!" We said and they nodded, they may be adults but from Fighting scenes does I have way more experience, since the Lumencase, than themselves.

"Well then here we go!"

And so we leaved the School´s Basement, and runned through the town, hiding every now and then from some wolf and Golems, and the Dragon who circles over the town.

"How far is it, Applebloom ?" I asked her as we runned past the Sweet Apple Acres farm, the first we did was looking for Granny Smith, wich already had been fallen asleep, I front of the oven , wich was surpisingly alluminated.

"No that far anymore, the Rock is a bit in the west, in the woods, we found it years ago but never really knew which language has been written on it, but I always had the thought that Granny Smith knew exactly what was with that rock and just keep her knowledge for herself.

We walked for another 20 minutes as we arrived on a a clearing , where a big Rock was surrounded by many little ones which formed a circle around the white rock.

"Here we are, so now we need to find out how this thing works!" Applebloom said as we arrived right infront.

We tried every Language we knew, to decoding what was written on the stone, but didn´t it bring us all any further, all what we get out of it was ` upon this Stone you shall pray, for every war, I am ready to fight, for my beloved shall be save, pray infront of this rock and the Earth will appear before you.

"All we got out of it is, `In dedication to the Family which took me in so lovely, pray before here and I will be there to help you, Earthhammer G.´ that's Practically the message we get but do we still have no clue how it works!"

"How what works?" A voice came from behind, as we turned around.

We were greaten by an Mighty Stallion, with dark brown coat and Blonde hair, he had muscles all over his body and his bizeps was bigger than my two hoofs together, he was a mighty stallion , that for sure, he wore normal jeans, much like Dad on his normal chilling days, he wore a coat and a T-shirt, he stood there with an Axe in over his shoulder, in his hand he had a big tree, how in the world he could move such a thing,that question would come in my mind by any normal Pony but not by him.

"Uncle Gaia, what are you doing here, why are you already up here?" I asked him dumbfounded.

"Better Question would be, why not ,well I wanted to meet up with Annabelle, but what are you doing here?" Gaia asked as I jumped in his arms.

"Well to be honest we were here to ask you for coming up to us, because we got some mighty problems, right now!" I told him.

"Ah yeah, how so?" He asked, as he looked doubting the whole thing.

"Well you think we are in winter not?" I asked and he nodded.

"False we are in pre-summer, and this cold is the result of the Ice King coming with his army and an Ice dragon to ponyville, why exactly we just don´t know!" I explained and I saw his mouth falling agape.

"You´re kidding right?" I shacked my head I no.

"This is not possible at all, I may have sometimes a Brain like a hole in the wall, but I still know that I killed Lichman with my own bare hooves, it´s completely impossible that he is still alive, I mean I have dragged his ghost and soul to the deepest of hell!" Uncle gaia said almost freaking out.

"Wait, haven´t you and Jackie´s group killed a so called Black Shadow-soul phoenix, called Iris, as much as I got out of Anabelle, she said that her grand daughter Applebloom has been there too is that right!" Uncle Gaia said looking at Applebloom.

"Uhm that's right but how do you know who I am, who exactly are you anyways, are you some kind of Stalker?" Applebloom asked angrily.

"Wait Applebloom he is,….!" I started but Uncle G. interrupted me.

"It´s okay Scootaloo, it was no manner of me to forgetting to introduce myself!"

"Hello kids, my name is Gaia Earthhammer, Fallen Angel and Element of Stone, and to be honest , also the Uncle of Scootaloo and the Grand father of Applebloom!" Uncle G. said and I saw how Applebloom´s chin crashed on the ground in disbelive.

"Wait WWWWHHHAAATTT!" She shouted.

"I always though my Grandfathers have been died long before my birth , that's what everyone in my familly said!" Applebloom said.

"Well that´s because I faked my death, so that Annabelle hasn´t to spare the disgracefullness of an divorced mare, it gives less rumors when someone dies under an Avalanche than an almost 50 Year old mare who gets divorced from an Fallen Angel, she ended our relationship as Husband and Wife after she became older, she saw how I stayed young as much as I look like now, while she became older and well now like she is now, but I loved her too much as that I allow somepony to talking bad behind her back, about her, since the Alincornwar does it gives a few ponies who have still the meaning that a Fallen angel isn´t truly immortal, but much more like all the other Alincorns, immortal to a certain point, the Applefamilly was one clan of those mens, so it was rather easy to kidding the whole clan, since then I only appear when ever Anabelle wishes to speak with me in private, and whenever she comes to the runestone, she prays for my safety, I hear it through the runes,and I am thankfull for every prayer she ever did with my name inside!" Gaia said as we began to walk towards the farm, Uncle G. was searching for more wood for the oven.

"So how can you tell you are my grandfather, wath did we have herited from your DNA?" Applebloom asked.

"My force and my will, your brother, Titan or Little mac, is a strong stallion as much as Annabelle said, and he Is able to buck a metaleater bug several miles away, and his strong will and his incredible butthead are definitely of grandma´s genes, your sister has the ability to differ right from wrong and she lies like never at all, much like me, I am a passionate lover and I love to find new things which I can explore, to get to see as much as I can , much like you not, anyway if the case with Iris is true than it can be that also other dark souls have been risen up with help of Nestrells dark force, seems to me like somepony walks around in Equuis and began to wake up Nestrells old Army!" Uncle G. said, as we arrived at the farm.

"Well we have arrived, I just want to go in an fill up the wood in the fire, and-….!"

BAAAAAM!" Suddenly a loud bang was being audible, we turned and saw down the way of the town how the Army of the Ice king ran up to us, they fired cannon balls of ice, at the farm and the surrounding.

"What, those bastards!" Uncle Gaia shouted as one of the Cannon Balls raced right in the Direction of the Farm.

"No, One, hurts, ANNABELLE !" Uncle G. Screamed as he punched his fist with full force right into the Iceball, which exploded in a loud Bam.

"Woah, that was awesome!" Snips and the others shouted.

"I didn´t even started, gosh I am so tired of war sometimes, and just when I think it´s finally over, and I can take a break, another one is rising up and starting a war!" Gaia said as he laid down his cloak, revealing a muscular bodie under an old Ponese (chinese) armor (much like Bason`s Chestarmor from Shaman King).

"Well then, Come at bros!" He yelled as the wolfs finally arrived on our farm.

"No one is gonna hurt my Beautifull Annabelle Applepie Smith!" Uncle G. said and I understood, it was not Applebloom´s Grandfather on her mothers side or simply one of her Grandfathers, no it was her grandfather on her fathers side, the Grandfather, making him truly the ex-husband of Granny Smith

"Applebloom, wanna hear what I just found out!" I asked her and she stepped next to me, I whispered in her ear.

"Uncle G. isn´t just one of your Grandfather, he is the grandfather, he is Granny smith´s ex- Husband!" I said and her chin crashed back on earth.

"B-b-b-but, are you sure?" she asked stammering.

"Positive !" I siad and , her face turned to a smirk.

"That means I really have maybe some hidden powers, who knows, …., but wait, when you are Lord Esteels only Daughter, and my Parents were Grandpas Kids , that would , mean, I, am, your, …., niece, and since Pipsqueak cames out of the Mainbloodline of the Clan your Brother had started, that means that he is kind of my great-cousin!" Suddenly Applebloom looked funny.

"Oh when I must admit, I never thought of it in that way but yes, and that means that both of us, Dinky and I are your Aunts, but that means also that I date momentaly one of my own family members, but that doesen´t matter, I love Pipsqueak anyways!" I said making my Piont Clear

"You guys are ugly as shit!" Uncle G. shouted towards the wolfs, which parted as an Ice Golem stepped forward.

"Another one, well this might get interesting!" He said as he stepped against the Golem, who scanned him, suddenly the Golem began to laugh, pissing my Uncle off to the extreme.

"I hope you like to choke on your own laughter!" He said as he punched the head of the Golem of , with his earthbending power, creating a giantique rock fist.

"AAAARGH!" the golem made as his Head flew miles away and his body followed blindly, crashing in trees and rocks, it was a funny sight thought.

"Applebloom, is there somewhere a thick stick which I can use?" Uncle G. asked, while Applebloom began to search, five minutes later she found something.

"Here Grandpa, this is probably the only thing I have found, which fit the description!" Applebloom said sadly.

"This is quite alright!" Uncle g said as he took the brocken broomstick, from Applebloom , ruffling her hair.

"This is more than enough , what I need for those suckers!" Gaia said as suddenly the Broomstick got coated in a brown liquid.

"Clay?" I asked myself.

" Oh I understand, he can petrify the wood stick and throught the clay, he enlarged it." Applebloom said, and she was right I admit, as I saw how the stick became thicker than before, by the constant coating with new clay.

Pipsqueak`s Pov:

"Really, what an awesome idea!" Scootaloo said.

"It is indeed!" I said and i must admit it, Lord Gaia was really awesome, almost as Awesome as Lord Esteel.

So we have something against our ground problem, but we still need something against the dragon.

"Guys its cool and good that we have now Lord Gaia on our side but we still need to find Lady Jetfire, the Strongest Dragon Tamer/Slayer in both Worlds, one does call her also , the Lady with the Hot oven, in reference of her Motorcycle, its said that Her Motorcycle is the Skeleton of an dead Fire Dragon, anyways we need to get her to help us against the ice dragon!" I siad and they nodded.

"Right but like Father said, its not going to get easy, we need to tell her anything about the case and especially about the Ice Dragon!" Scootaloo said as she stepped next to me.

"But how will we be able to be that soon in the badlands!"Snips asked.

"With the help of us you might be!" A voice came from above, we looked up to see Kuronema and Freyenyo, floating to us.

"We´re sorry, we just woke up and through our feather didn´t we felt the coldness!" Kuronema said

"Anyways , so you guys have to ask Lady Jetfire for a favor, I really hope you know what you are doing there but anyways, we are here to care about you, and later we still have a mission, we need to find the Alincorn Amulett!" Freyenyo said and we nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for, climb on our backs we will help you!" He said.

"Alright get on up guys, Lord Gaia do you need any kind of help?" We asked but he shaked his head in no.

"I will finish them off, up here, bring Annabelle in a safe place, and then I will go down in the town to beat the last wolf and golems up, you guys go and get Jetfire!" Lord Gaia said and we nodded.

"Okay, Snips, Snails you are looking out for Sweetie Belle and Twist got it, help Uncle Gaia to rescue Granny smith and stay with her at the Safe place so she will not panic okay!" Scootaloo said and the others nodded.

"Alright , lets go!" I shouted and the Two bird spread there giant wings and flew away with us in the direction of Dragon´s Mountain.

"So you really want to ask Lady Jetfire, well one thing first, be carefull, be really carefull, she has the manner to first attack before asking questions, you need to show her your skills, or else she will not even listen to you, she is pissed whenever she sees an Pony she don´t knows, maybe she makes an expection by Scootaloo but she don´t know the young Lady Hooves nor the young Lord Ponzeleone, this can get a problem, if you ask me!" Freyenyo said as we flew over ponyville, much higher than the dragon, I just hope he will not spot us.

"Maybe, I rather hope that we will arrive safely!" Scootaloo said.

"Dragon´s Mountain isn´t really a place where a normal Pony should be!" Dinky agreed.

"So the perfect place for us, since no one of us is a quite normal pony, I mean two Daughters of Alincorns, Two Ex Alincorns somehow transformed in birds of different races, and a colt who has superpowers!" I said confidently.

"Aha , and where is your Sword, without it you are as much just a normal pony too!" Scooty said with a deadpanned expression.

"Oh shit I knew I forgot something!" I said.

"Freyenyo, do you think we may could land for a second by me at Home!" I asked.

"As long as it isn´t in the town, I think I might be able to do so!" Frey said and so we flew over to my house, after I told him the directions.

"Okay wait a moment we will be back soon!" I said to them as Dinky and Scootaloo followed me inside after landing in the infront of the house on mine and Dads training-field.

"Ah, hello master Pipsqueak, your father let announce to you, that he need to travel for one week to Canterlot!" Butlerspride said as we rushed past him.

"To Canterlot, why there?" I asked, but Butlerspride shaked his head in no.

"I´am very sorry young Master, though your Father told us about him traveling to Canterlot, the master didn´t loosed a word about the situation In Canterlot, after receiving the Letter with Windigo, the fastest Blackhorn-Hawk in all of Equestria and Princess Luna´s personal Pet, but I can tell that he paled much while reading the Letter!" He told me and I paled too.

"Then Canterlot must be in real deep shit, if even Father pales, there is like nothing at all, what can make him paleing anymore, only when the signs stand on Hurricane!" I said in awe.

"Anyways, where has father his weapon chamber, I need the Dragonblade, we have some deep shit going on in Ponyville!" I said.

"I think it can´t be that terrible!" Butlerspride said but before he could end his sentence, there was an eardeafning noise at the maingate to my house.

"What in the world!" I said as I runned back in the garden in front of the house as suddenly the gates flew open by a group of Golems throwing themselves against it.

"You doom is sealed , get them, get them all!" One of the Wolfs said, aparently the Lead-wolf.

"You got some strong nerves to enter this place so easly, do you even now where you just have broken in?" Maidsdream, said as she walked totally unimpressed in the garden past us, with something hidden under a giant towel.

"I will teach you guys some manners, we are in the Villa of Captain Juan El Ponzeleone, and we from the Ponzeleone Manor, would like to Explain the 5 golden House-rules to you!" Maidsdream said as she suddenly pulled the towel away, and I could see that she runned the whole time with a portable Gatling-gun around.

"Rule Number one, a Guest always shows manners and waits until the Main-Butler or the Headmaid opens the door to the mansion!" She shouted as she began to fire at the intruders which looked pretty dumbfounded.

"Rule Number two, A Guest never walks into the Master or the Mistress´s Private rooms without allowance from the Master or the Mistress!" Bastion van Michaelis , Butlerspride´s son and second Butler in command, said as he shooted with a shotgun at the golems, his munition exploded on the Golems bodies , with a firy Side effect.

"Rule Number three, the Guest has to always show patience, since he only deserves the best and freshest ingredients!" Butlerspride said as he went with a Firelauncher in order to `flambé `the "Guests".

"Pipsqueak, who in the world are those butlers and maids of you?" Dinkie asked dumbfounded.

"Mostly retired Soldiers, mercenaries, bodyguards and so on, from the typical bouncer to the Computer-genius, we got them all!"

"Rule Number four, the Ponzelone domestic staff is masterly skilled but are we no machines , we beg for our Guests understanding!" Duke Nukem, the Computer genius and technical service headmaster of the Ponzeleone, shooted with his selfbuild Laser at the golems which got sliced in little pieces, by the different lasereffects of `Alice´.

"Rule Number Five, a Guest is to be treaten like a King, as long as he still shows the needed respect for the Housemaster!" Dragon, our security chief and one of my best buddies said after he attacked the Wolves with his helebarde, he always trained with me when Father or mother weren´t there, he came as close to a bigger brother as a pony can come.

"And the most important, Ah Guest attacks never the Housemaster / Mistress, or his/her Heritage as long as he hang on his live!" They all said in Unison as the shot all that they got at the remaining wolves and the wolf leader.

A reference to my Mother, since her great- great- Grandfather, The Pirate Captain Juan El Ponzeleone had build this house as he came from the many adventures he had under the Flag of his own Pirateship, the Santa Mare di Orlean, the Holy Mare/ Maiden of Orlean, a refference to his Wife, Jeanne d´Arc, the only female soldier in the Royal Guards, which had ever been accepted in the last 4.000 years.

"Guys!" I shed a few tears, I knew they held much of my mother, she had been friendly to everypony and she was highly praised in the years since I know her, but she was always sick and one day she lied in her bed motionless, unable to breath right and paralized, with help of her magic she jingled for herMaids dream which instantly called the doctor, but my mother knew it was too late, she wished to see me so I went to her, I shed much tears that mornng, she gave me the promise to always watching over me, in return I bgave her my promise, that I will become a honorable Stalion with a good and honest wife on my side, and that I will make my father proud.

Long time I hated my father because he wasn´t there when mother died, though she said that she knew and understood it, but I knew she was sad inside, and I hated dad for it, two hours after she died he arrived back and as he heared the news of my mother death, he said nothing, he walked upstairs to her room, closed himself in and didn't came out for the rest of the day, before dinner , he was silent, I could see the salty tear-marks, but I was angry , as he asked me what I have done all day and why I wasn´t in school, I losed it, I screamed at him, I never screamed at him before, but I was so angry and hurt I needed someone to blame and he was just right there, but he said nothing, anymore, the whole week, but I saw how worse he became, He didn´t opened letters, even when they were important or from the princess itself, he didn´t ate much anymore, it seemed as if the death of mother had slowly sinking inside, him, and one day I saw him crying in vain , sitting over a box with memories of me and her , of the staff, and he said something like, `why you, why have you gone first, I was supposed to be the one, so that Pipsqueak and the other didn´t have to suffer so much´, it was the first time I saw my dad losing it totally, the first and the last time, but in all this time, our family has increased , new maids and Butlers came, old went, to enjoy their last few years of work, and others sweared again to father to never leave our side, much like Butlerspride did, he is the oldest with 45 years of working for our family and father treat him like an beloved Brother.

"I thank you guys, you saved mother´s heritage!" I siad aloud and they all smiled up to me.

"But of Course master Pipsqueak , this isn´t just our job, this Manor is our home and we are all a big Family, without each other we are nothing, and a Ponzeleone member always defends his family!" They said, as they all stepped to me, Maidsdream walked up to me, with the others and we all hugged.

"We are always there for you Master Pipsqueak!" She said.

"Yes no one will ever Destroy the Heritage of your Dear mother, we will fight every one who tries!" Butlerspride said.

"No one will ever break this Manor´s Walls, without getting beaten to the core, we will always send them to the Moon, all of them!" Bastion said.

"Yeah no one will ever Defeat the Ponzeleone Family!"

"I know, thanks guys, you are great every one of you, you are my awesome Family!" I said.

"Forever together!" We shouted in unison.

"Master Pipsqueak, your father told me to give you this sword whenever trouble comes to this town, it´s a perfect copy of the Dragonblade and wears similar magical power inside it than the original. It went alongside with a note, from Lord Esteel, do I may read it´?" Butlerspride asked as he went with something under a towel to me, he presented me a Katana similar to my fathers Dragonblade, he looked at me questionally , but saw the eager in my eyes to know what the great Lord Esteel would have to write towards me.

" Well then , listen good young Master, `My Dear Master Pipsqueak, it has been a long time since I last saw you in real, and I must say you and Scootaloo have matured much more through these few fights you had fighted together, I made this Katana for you, because I know I can blindly trust you, and I know that you will never use it to take innocent live, like your Ancestor Juan El Ponzeleone, you too have a soul and a brave Pirate-heart, Juan was once my best friend and I once promised him something, that I will always looking out for his family and always support them, in return his family shall looking over Scootaloo even when I am not on her side, they will keep her save, in the years the methodes may have changed, but the Ponzeleone Family is still my favorite family of the Crimson Saber Order, the C.S.O., never in all those years since the Family existed , have they ever broken their promise, and so neither did I.

I know this Sword will do you good service, maybe you know, but like every sword I make for someone especially, this katana has a soul inside, a own personality, and its up to you how you treath it but if you treath it well, it will help you always, its name is Serenade of the Ocean, but you may also call it, Loreley, I hope you know what I have gave you, and being it not for me but yourself, treat this sword with the needed respect , it is like a real essence, it will manifest itself in the different possible ways, but be nice and Kind to it and it will show you its true form may be someday. In honor , your friend Esteel V. Metalclaw!" and with these word Butlerpride gave me the Katana, I tok it in my hooves and I knew , regardless of which name or which soul was inside, or even the fact that it came from Lord Esteel, I felt that this Katana was not just a Blade but a living creature, I could hear the melody of the ocean, and I heard a sweet tone , coming from the sord, maybe it was imagination, maybe it was magic anyway I knew that I held something extremly precious in my hooves.

"Loreley the Ocean Dragon, I heard of him, it is a dragon wich loves to sing and her singing is realy beautiful, many Pirates heard her singing and though it were a mare singing on the beach of an island, but as soon as they saw the dragon they attacked her , well logicaly she didn´t let this be , so she destroyed more ships in the history than every battle ship probably can, with the times it even got a hunting for her, 17.000 Enu$ has been the price for her head that time, but did never someone catched her.

Its told that she could hide herself as she transformed herself in a Mare to vanish on an island!" I said to them and they nodded in awe.

"Wow so a dragon in a sword, I have heard that Dad makes special swords for very important ponys and even has made a sword for each of the Princesses but I never though it would be possible to put the soul of an Dragon inside of an Sword!" Scootaloo said.

"Ah and before I forget , this here came too, it's a present for Lady Metalclaw, it's a Katana too!" Butlerpride said and we looked up to him.

"There was a note too, shall I read it for you?" He asked as Scootaloo nodded.

"Dear Daughter, I hoope you are alright and don´t go to wild on Pipsqueak you know how you sometimes can be, here in Platina town is it peacefully , still, Naburo seemed to plan something and I cant quite get out what exactly but I know that it has with the Chest of Dark Wonders to do, if Tenebra just never gave me this thing, but I can understand , everywhere where this damned Chest is , ponies will get her to become the ultimate power, but we from the Fallen Angels will never allow that, sigh, anyways, how are you, I hope you could help Dinky a bit with her longing for her mother, I know its hard to not know what is happening , but always remember we do this for you, so your generation can live peacefully on this world. Anyways , I forged this Katana so you too will be able to help your friends, even without the Morning star, it is , similar to Master Pipsqueaks Katana also a dragonblade, it hold the name, Inferno Fire Storm, or like I call it, Pyron, it will do you good service I know and I also know that you will treat it good, your loving Father , Esteel, Ps: don´t be too sad , we see each other in one and a Half month okay, and stay my little princess, always, love Daddy!"Butlerpride readed as he gave Scootaloo the Katana, similar to mine only in Red.

"And the last one, is, oh, its for the Young Lady Hooves!" Butlerspride said as he took another Katana from the table, Dinky´s face was priceless.

"For me?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, I am so free and read the note for you, ahem, Dear Young miss Hooves and Dear Nice, you may ask yourself why I also send a Katana for you, well I don´t really know if your mother would allow it, but anyways, with the somehow constant attacks on Ponyville, I wanted you too, to be good equiped to defend your beloved , without your mothers help, and I know for sure that I too can trust you, you may know it already but also this Katana helds a essence in itself, its called, Heavens-shine, or , Grendel, it once has been ordere by your Mother, before you even where born, she wanted to give it to her Daughter or her Son when he or her were old enough to wear a sword, but I am sure, that you are ready enough, you have fighted alongside Master Pipsqueak and Scootaloo, on Lumen and I know, according to Master Fieronofear, that you too have mighty forces hidden inside of you, your Innocent Love is just what Grendel has awaited, same as the burning Courage of Scootaloo , and the greatest Kindness of Master Pipsqueak has been awaited by either Pyron and Loreley. I know I will not regret my decision of Sending these Swords towards you three, I hope you can take my Present and treat it nicely, Your Friend and Uncle, Esteel V. Metalclaw. !" Butlerspride read and laid Dinky the Sowrd in her hooves, it was white with gold attachments.

"Oh wow, I never touched a real Sword, its heavy and scary but it felt warm and comforting, as if with, it I am able to defend everypony!" Dinky said.

"We will hold these swords in Honor, Lord Esteel!" Pipsqueak said as we three raised our swords to the heaven .

"One for All and All for One!" Scootaloo said as we put the edges together.

"For Law and order in this Town!" Dinky shouted and we stood in a Triangle.

"With the Wisdom of old times!" Dinky said as she held her hoof out.

"With the Power of a Dragon!" I said as I too held my hoof out.

"And with the Courage of a thousand Royal guards!" Scootaloo said as she too held her hoofs out.

"With Wings and a Horn in a Mighty Corpse!" We shouted as we hoofbumped.

"Trinity of Equestria!" We shouted.

"Back to the Battelfields in Westernfield, Floraya´s pov:

"Only a few more!" I screamed as we truly managed to destroy them all, it lasted for almost five hour until we managed to kill them all, oddly enough the black souls floated on their spot where there Bodies have been destroyed, so as if they wait on something.

"What´s going on here, didn´t they usualy vanish when being slain?" I asked, a fully exhausted Jacky.

"Yes but they also usualy don´t put up that much of a fight after being slain twice!" Jacky said and I nodded , he was right, those things shattered and repaired themselves, in the army there have been at least 100 Shaman-skelletons, which were able to ressurect the fallen soldiers, so they were able to keep us for nearly five hours in our second level of the Darkforce form, this was really tiring, we were lucky that our condition is so high but constant attacking, five hours long, even begins to tackel our condition, I felt how I got weaker.

"Guys we need to put Darkforce down or else we arent able to controll it any longer!" I shouted to them and they nodded, in the speed of a few second, we were back in our normal form, still surrounded by millions of dead Souls.

"What are with these?" I asked.

"I honestly don´t know either!" Jacky said as he observed the souls.

"Clap Clap Clap!" It mades, we spuned around to see Gamble , The Witchtwins, both floating on a broomstick and the Five ghosts standing in the early afternoon sun , on a dune infront of us.

"What a marvelous fight you foughted, and so many of them, wich you have destroyed!" Miasmaria said, floating on a broomstick, matching for a witch I guess.

"It´s a shame that unfortunalety , it brought you nothing but new pain, ahahahahahaha!" Miastaria laughed , as she took out a scroll, which she passed to Gamble, I could only look at it while panting hard from the fight earlier, so that was there plan, to tire us out for whatever new insanity they have planned.

"You dark souls, of the Westernfield, you damned and tormented ghosts which have been chained on this land, since time itself began to burn, the time has come to take your revenge, I will make you being able to do so, so fulfilled the contract of Westernfield, and come unto me, of which I hold the contract in hands!" Gamble shouted with an evil voice and a winning grin, we could only look as from everywhere dark ghost rised , taking one of the souls, their own I guess, and fly towards and inside of Gamble, they entered through his mouth, his eyes, nostrils, even through his body, the five ghost meanwhile began to get much compacter, they seemed to began to become real suddenly the dust of the Skeletons of them five , from earlier rised and merged with the bones of all the other broken bones, they began to re-assemble, and they created something new, something huge.

"What in the world is Going on here!" Twilight asked me, as I heard her stepping next to me.

"Twillight what are you doing out here, go back inside of the shield!" I shouted to her.

"No Flora, you and your siblings are completely powered out, you exhausted yourselves too much during the fight with the Army of the Undead, so relax, we now are taking care of it.

"No, Twilight, this is too dangerous for you!" I tried but she shushed me.

"This trip was dangerous from the begin, but we still went with you, it was an unexpected journey I admit but we sweared to save Equestria from all evil long before all of this had happened, and if you could do everything on your own, you wont have had to take us with you in the First place, so let us help you then, you might be very,even already Extremly strong but don´t think that you can do everything on your own, sometimes even you guys need help, so are you on board or not?" she asked.

"Well I don´t think we have any other choice, I can´t change your minds anyways!" I siad sighing.

And so we stood there, Fallen angels and Elements of Equestria , together with the remaining Shamans of Westernfield and the San Palomino Desert, Fluttershy too, she got the Stigma from Chief great Chariot and with help of Floraya, in a very unortodox manner, she gained enough force to heal all the wounds of Gingorias and to kind of making him strong enough for a fight again.

"Whatever Comes, we stay together, got it!" I said and they all nodded.

"Well then , here we go!"

**Thanks for reading, until next time guys .**


	29. New Villains and new Friends

**Derpy Hooves and**

**The Elements of Equestria**

**Soon we are coming to an end, anyways, when they pass Dezibeltown and then Canterlot, make sure to not hate me, because one of the mane six will die, but nothing will be like before, next Part of the story, in Chapter 41 , begins, the Jungledrum x Applejack romance à la TRC (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles from Clamp) and Blood Lad (Manga), all in all it will make a mega turn in the Story, and I am positive it still will please you.**

**Chapter 29: Blind for the Truth, what makes an Alincorn, At the end of the darkness there is a Light, Frozen threat, Witches Vs Shamans and Ice Vs Stone, The Queen of Fire, the New Shamans, The royal Shamans of the past generations, Shaman force is Ancient force, the Chosen ones, Shaman princess.**

Westernfields Twilights pov:

In front of us stood five giant ghosts, a cruel shaman with strong dark magic, Two witches of the dark arts, behind us a shield with ponies and Buffalos and further behind us a town wich was to defend, and next to us our friends and our current teachers, breathing hard and short, from exhaustion. The poorest condition one can have in a fight, and to make matters worse, did we know like no real battle magic at all.

"Listen Twillight, it´s important to hear the souls, you need to listen to them, feeling and understanding there pain, especially the ones of the Guardian spirit, each one of them has 1 different Guardian spirits inside of them, expect Gangyro, Gamble also has one, your task is to find them in the Babble of voices of the lost souls, its gonna be difficult but I am sure that you as an Alincorn will be able to get through to them Twillight Sparkle, you too Fluttershy, these ghost are now a mashup of souls , try to find the soulwaves with the strongest power, aura and the brightest heart, talk to them, try with them to find a way to communicate with them, they are souls of animals so its going to be rather easy to differ them from the souls of the damned and lost pony-souls!" Floraya said, as she began to rise up again, she took her sword of nature.

"We going to distract them , while you search for them, when you find them think of the place and tell it over telekinese to Shockwave, he will tell us and so we can free them, got it?" She asked as we nodded , we crowded in a circle, while Floraya and her siblings gave us back up.

"Alright girls, we have to help them, no matter what, we need to find a way to communicate with the Guardian spirits, in order to free them, the ghost gonna get a lot weaker without them but they still will be very strong, so be carefull, remember on what Jacky and Floraya have told us, move but concentrate, let the one side of your brain scanning your surroundings , while the other half is going to do the spells, got it, if yes , are you ready?" I asked.

"Ah am not sure , sugarcube,I never tried that before but I will try mah best, I promise!" Applejack said.

"I don´t really know how its going to help , but I am all in for it!" Pinkie said in her cheerish manner.

"Well I will try as good as I can, I guess!" Rarity said.

"Sure thing, lets free some good ghosts!" Rainbow Dash said enthusiasticly.

"Yes lets do it!" Fluttershy said with the fire of friendship in her eyes.

"Alright here we go!" Jacky shouted as the Fallen angels raced for attack, while we focused our mental force at the ghosts.

"It is so loud, I can barely make out one single helpful thing!" Fluttershy whined.

"By me too!" I said as I covered my ears.

"Girls remember what Floraya said, not only the voice but also the aura and the power of it is important!"

"Its easier when you are an alincorn, not!" Rainbow Dash said, grumbling as she tried both, to focus on the souls and to dodge the blows of Dyssidia, Venturios managed to throw her back, before getting hit by Goba, and crashing in a nearby rock, knocked out.

"Venturios!" I saw how Rainbow dash raced over to him, forgetting her task.

"Rainbow dash, we need you, concentrate on the ghost!" I yelled.

"How can I concentrating, when my love is getting crunched by the opponent!" she shouted angrily back, after Arriving at her hurt coltfriend.

"Get your flank back here, he is an Alincorn, he has gotten worser injuries, this is nothing!" I shouted back, and I could see that I went too far, I was just so angry that she forgot all of her mission, just because of her love, getting injured in a fight, hello he is an Fallen angel, he is a warrior, this do is nothing.

"Ah and how do you think you know this, just because you are now since three Years an Alincorn, you think you know everything about them, well you are wrong , you know nothing about an Alincorn, you never have, you may have wings now, but you are just the same nerd you were when you still were an unicorn, you think everthing can be explained when you just read a book, well no, not all things, can be explained, you know nothing Twillight, not over Alincorns and especially not over Love, good they may be Immortal, but you have heard Jacky, Immortal doesn´t mean not Injureable!" Rainbow dash fired back, her eyes had the fire of big anger, and I knew she was right, I do have asked many question on either Luna, Cadence, or Princess Celestia, I even read books, but none of them could tell me , in three years by now, what exactly makes an Alincorn out, what for forces they have, why they are so strong and , how it comes that I simply had become an Alincorn by my mentors will.

"Ahm Sorry, Rainbow dash , you are right!" I mumbled, I remembered at yesterday evening, as I by accident overheard Jacky and the others talking together about us, when most of us were asleep.

Flashback:

"I still can´t belive it, I mean why did Tia did this, she may be strong but instantly crowning her to a princess and making her an Alincorn, sorry but it just don´t get in my head, even when she isn´t a real one at all!" I heard Jacky saying as I was about to fall asleep.

"Who, do you mean Twillight?" Derpy asked.

"Yes, I mean, she is, strong, no question, but she isn´t ready for it, since three years now she lives like an Alincorn in the Palace of Canterlot and sometimes back in her Library, she has many books there, that for sure, but what has she learned, nothing, just the essentiel what Cadence or Luna teached her, nothing about the Duties of a Royal Alincorn , nothing about how to behave to fight or about practically anything, I bet with you she doesen´t even know how she became an Alincorn, I am sure that Celestia doesent even teached her on how to truly fight with the elements, she is strong, compared to an normal unicorn she is of course, since she is Twinlights Reincarnation but it isn´t enough for being an Alincorn, less a true princess, no wonder Tia did it behind our backs, the whole ceremony normaly can´t been maken when we don't attend her, I really ask myself how Tia managed to get the spells, she didn´t wanted to wait I guess, but thanks to her we now have to teach them everything, I ask myself quite sometime now what they would say, if we tell them that they don´t even have the true Elements of Harmony yet, but only the Crests of Frienship and Unity, I bet in the Book twillight always has to hoof or hand, is only a fully edited version of Celestia to hide the truth, she can say from Luck , that the Crests of harmony, changes with every new Generation, but the Full Elements, they still don´t have yet!" I was shocked, our Elements of Harmony, aren`t what they are supposed to be.

"I too can´t belive that Celestia let this out, I mean she let them totally in the dark about all of their true powers, is she fearing that Twillight may overcome her, does she really think that the same what has happened to Eclipse, will happen to her, even after she has practically almost raised Twillight!" Venturios asked, who in the world was Eclipse.

"Possible, I mean it was after all, Eclipse`s younger Brother which was in the end her greatest foe, what had happened that time is something I don't even wish most of my opponents, to get betrayed and to be forced to watch how an entire race is getting erased by the betrayer, your own Brother, your family, dishonored to the deepest of hell, what Gormaria has done to Eclipse was the worst I ever had heard about!" Floraya said, wait so Gormaria and this Eclipse were siblings, I was quite shocked, that such a cruel Pony even was allowed to have siblings.

"You´re right, Floraya, and it doesent get better that it was Eclipse which had to kill Gormaria in the end, she gave him the last beat, after wards I heard that she did suicide, it were Celestia and Luna which found her , they managed to kinda save her but since that time, Celestia became much more fearfull of betrayment and rebellion against her, and as Luna, forced by Nightmares will, set the war of Sun and Moon in motion, Celestia saw everything which had happened to Eclipse happening to her now, but the thought of killing her sister was so wrong in every sense of the sentence that she simply send her to the moon, with a weakening spell, 977 years she resisted to go in any kind of deeper relationship with anypony beside Mortis, Discord´s awakening and the rampaging under Nestrells influence, from 25 years ago, was the drop wich brought the bottle to overflow, but then came Twillight, a cute little unicorn filly with a hunger for knowledge which you never has seen before, her magical font and force, the way she acted and danced when being extremly happy, reminded Celestia much on the times when lulu was little, she warmed up and with time this little filly, Twillight, managed to melt a good part of her frozen heart, but the Fear of Betrayal always was constant and possible, so she tried to held her as happy as she could be, so that she wouldn´t come on the thought of revolting and betraying her, she told them six that they have found the Elements of Harmony and that they have great magical power now, unknow to them she was always there by every fight, hidden in the shadows, watching and observing them , helping them when ever they seemed to being conquered, she made everything for them, she completely fixated herself more and more on them, until she practicaly was their hidden slave, while her Land began to slowly sink in chaos, if we werent there, or at least the Disciples of Babylon, then this Land would have been long sin.

Even that time as she let Luna returning still under Nightmares weakened influence, it needed just a spell to seal the darkness temporarily away, so she was able to turn Luna back to herself, she then later showed up , for Twillight and her friends , out of Nowhere, she instantly spoke with Luna, after taking her with her back to the Castel, she instantly told her about her plan, on giving her protegée some extra Missions beside the friendship reports, so that they will become soon famous and that she wont come too quickly at the thought of revolting, beating her, conquering Canterlot and becoming the new princess of the land, so she let Luna creating an illusion of Discord, which they could defeat, later she told Cadence on creating an illusion of Sombra trying to taking back the power over the crystal empire, if Twillight would know that the Crystal empire is nothing but kind of another Illusion in this world, since it is the Mirror picture of Tartarus, and only created after what really has happened in the Iceland Valley in the Frozen North, and that the Crystal ponies, in real are the souls of dead ponies, im sure she would be shocked, she probably want to deny it, but its true, the crystals in the Empire, they work on every sense, Tia was so occupied with creating illusionary tasks for Twillight , that she didn´t even managed to watch, let alone to truly rule over what was happening in and outside of her land in reality, I mean or else she would have know this with Gamble, and the Massacres here in the Desert, since 30 years, or the sudden reinforcment of the Changelings, the rise of the Ice- Kingdom, the new race of Diamond wolfes, the Harvoc running of the Timberwolf, the Case on Lumen, all those cases in which dark forces had their handsinside, she simply ignored them, she completely forgot what it meant to be the Princess of the land, the savior and leader of Millions of Ponies.

And now she made Twillight , again out of bloomed paranoia, to one of the Princesses of Equestria, so that she has all she ever would have asked for, without a need of revolution against the crown, serisously , when Eclipse would see this , she would cry bitter tears, that her own Little sister has gone paranoid and that the paranoia creates such high waves of insanity, I bet she would turn around in her Grave if she truly were dead, I mean , doesen´t she can try to give Celestia some piece of mind?" I saw how Jacky shaked his head in disbelief, but it didn´t bugged me, but I was shocked , more than everything.

"Gormaria was Princess Celestia`s older Brother!" I wisphered in shock, I wished I didn't heard this, really.

"The Royal Family of Canterlot, is responsible for the death of an Entire Race and hundreds and thousands of ponies!" I whispered in pure disbelief.

"Yeah, but don´t we losing the point, fact is , they know nothing about real fighting, they might were able to fight the Changelings because they were in a weaken state, but you saw on how they struggled with Iris, and this was even one of the easiest fights, what when we need to fight against the other Elements of Chaos, this will not be easy, that's for sure, we cant always hold our powers back, we need to teach them in fighting with the Elements before they begin to always trust just on the magic of Friendship, they need to learn the true powers, it doesn´t matter what Celestia thinks, they are coming with us, in the most dangerous places, and we don´t have much time anymore, good thing is that we use since last week only 5 % of our power, or else we would ran out of time way too quick, if what Esteel is saying is right, then we will have much more difficult fights, down in Equuigea (Pangea) in wich we do could need there support, but in the current state the best option for them is to go back home and to give the task of becoming the Mystic Knights of Equine-Torog , that's for sure.

We cant always watch over them, if I am right , and I think we can agrre, I am, will such an army like the Twins are building up right now, be even stronger the closer we come to Nestrells prison, till now they only will make us running out of time, but the closer we come, the more they will try to completely stop us, or even to kill the girls!" Venturios said, and I was shocked.

"Yes I mean no one wants them on the dark side or dead and used as a death-marionette, or can you imagine to kill one of them if they get infected and driven to the dark side?" Derpy asked.

"No, I can´t imagine to do one single Harm at Rainbow dash, she may be strong in her own measurement but she is still so fragile, and what would it be for a pain for you Floraya, just imagine if Fluttershy would getting brainwashed and joins the dark side?" Venturis said.

"I would rather kill myself than injuring Fluttershy, when I am by all my senses!" Floraya said derterminded.

"So its set then, since we have no real time to train them in a proper and safe way, we have to go with it for now, best experience is still field experience anyways, but we for sure must teach them the different forces, regardless of what Celestia says, they have a right to know what and who they really are, even Twillight, she needs to see that an alincorn isn´t just someone with wings and horn but a person with the will to sacrifice the own life for saving a thousand others, a pony who use its power to protect others, to be there for them in good as in bad times, an Alincorn is a pony on wich other ponies always can count, a mighty warrior in the name of Justice, not just an attraction or somepony you can call princess, or a pony everpony should know, we will show them how they truly become like the Disciples of Babylon, the best trained and strongest warriors of Equestria, only receiving orders from us and only subordinated under us, they have the full power of a King, from Earth pony over Pegasus to unicorn, even two Tarakena Guards, the strongest stallions and mares, The current leaders of the eight Clans of the Crimson Saber Order and Junglebeat!" Jacky said and the others nodded.

"The first force to teach them is the Shaman force, for this they need to go through the same as Fluttershy had gone , and they need to get their Animal spirits, like Fluttershy has Gingorias, a Guardian spirirt which is able to fully protect them , if they become them , even we will be able to finally gear up our powers from 5% to 25%, I tell you Westernfield will never be what it once was, but for the moment we stay in 5 %, until they have their Guardian spirit, when we have them we use our force instantly to 25 % , faking like we are about to giving in, that will take Gamble and Miasmaria and Miastaria by surprise, its time to go hunting for witches, let´s pull a good act okay!" Jacky said as he chuckled a bit.

"That for sure, well then , on some good hardcore training, Cheers!" Venturios laughed.

"On a good glass of fresh Alcohol free Cider!" Derpy laughed .

"So Lumena , how is it to be soon mother of four Kids!" Floraya asked with a chuckle, I began to tone out the voices to get some good long thinking about the heard.

So what we are using are only the Crest of friendship, okay that can be , in the books has never been an explicit graphic of the Elements of Harmony, no one knows how the old elements have been looking, and according to the heard, there must be more than one Level of the true Elements of Harmony, the next force to learn is the Shaman force.

Flashback end:

I don't want to dissapoint them, so we have to go through this new torture.

"C´mon Rainbow dash, Venturios wouldn´t have you to leave you friends on their own, we need you, I beg you Rainbow dash!" I shouted.

"Okay im coming over, Venturios is okay, but we have to hurry, their force is about to run out!" Rainbow dash shouted, but I knew better.

"Not their Energy but their life force and their strenght to held back their laughter, the Clock is ticking without mercy!" I murmured.

"Alright I think I have something, is one of them by Chance I giant Bull?" Applejack asked, I asked Chief Great Chariot over telekinese.

"This is , Yugorius, the steel-Bull, a very strong Guardian spirit!" I said as I received the answer from the Chief.

"Like he were made for me then!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Now how do we get him out, and what are we even going to do if we get him out, I mean won´t they going to get instantly sucked back inside the ghost?" Applejack asked.

"Pull the act, you have to play along with Jacky and the others!" I thought to myself.

"We have to somehow bind them on us, making them our Guardian Spirits, since we have no other shaman, or even a shaman of their former follk for that!" I said and she nodded.

"Alright, jacky , there is a Bull Spirit next to Dyssidia´s Eye!" Applejack shouted.

"Roger!" Jacky said as he jumped up to a giant Dyssidia wich tried to grasp him to put him in her mouth.

"Fuck you, i´m no food!" Jacky said as he doged the grasp, since they are so huge, their motion have slowed a bit down but were now even stroger and powerfuller than before.

"Come to me!" Dyssidia said.

"Nuh huh!" Jacky made, as he suddenly transformed in his giant-form.

"Give it to me!" he said as he ripped her eye out.

"AAAAAAAARRGGGGGHHH!" Dyssidia let out a giant scream and fell backwards, after the eye left her head.

"How did that taste Bitch!" Jacky laughed as he tranformed back to his tiny form, dropping the eye right infront of Applejack.

"Woah be carefull, you can kill someone with this thing!" She shouted.

"Can not, since it's a giant ghost eye after all!" Jacky fired back.

"Sigh , yeah you´re right , why do I even care to argue!" Applejack facehoofed.

"So and now what am I doing now!" Applejack asked, I wanted to answer, but Fluttershy flew over to her.

"You need to find the Spirit!"she said as they searched.

"Here, I have it!" Applejack said as she pointed on a particular place.

"I can see him, wait , okay, oh my he is injured , that must have happened when those evil witches took you out of your shaman, oh you poor , come here , Fluttershy will make it go away, you know I have there a friend wich would love to get to know you!" Fluttershy soothed , like it seemed, the spirit, though I couldn´t see a thing from here, I was anyways too occupied with concentrating on the aura of the Guardian Spirits, but it just wouldn´t work, I have so much questions in my mind right now.

"This here is Applejack, and she comes from a farm , she is very strong you know, and a really hardworking mare, she can buck an appletree so that the apples will fall by one singel hit, she is always honest, and she loves to sing from time to time!"Flutershy said, she wanted to go further with the praise, but...

" Honestly I am most thankfull of all this praise, Fluttershy, but arent we missing something, I mean I still need to somehow becoming his shaman , or else he will be soon back as a part of Dyssidia´s armor!" Applejack said.

"Oh okay I will try my best, dear mr. bull , I know , we have not much time for introducing, or for any kind of ritual , but like you well know, we have here some problems, and you are one of it, the power you unwilling by given to Dyssidia, is still strong, you may be only what is left of your former self, and your force may be in this Gamble pony, but I can assure you that Appleack will not harm you, she will take you in and give you new force , I hope you would accept, but even when you want to test her , please do it quickly , we have not much time!" Fluttershy said.

"He accept the offer, but want he to quick test you!" Fluttershy said to Applejack.

"Just do what is necessary!" Applejack said, sighing and shrugging it off.

Suddenly a bull climbed out of Dyssidias eye, and trotted to Applejack.

Applejack´s Pov:

"My Name is Yugorias, and I am the Guardian spirit of the Okul Hamen Ikiri, the Folk of the Mountain, up here in Equiis, I feel a strong power coming from you, but also something other, I feel the heart of my old Friend , Lord Gaia , the Element of Stone, do you stand in any relationship to him, I want an honest answer!" The Thundering Voice of the bull sounded.

"I am his Granddaughter, from his marriage, with my Grandmother, Anabelle Applepie Smith-Apple, I am Applejack Apple-Earthhammer, Grand-Niece of Shockwave , Lumena, Venturios and Floraya, daughter of Jonas Gold Apple-Earthhammer and Pink Ladisa Oakshield!" I said , and he could here the Truth and the force with that i said it.

"Correct , you proved to me that you are worth to be Guarded and defended by me, since I give your granbfather a promise , I promised him that whenever one of his Children needs help, and meets me, that I will help him or her, and I amk not going to break that promise, so here we go, prepare yourself, do you have something that I could use as a medium, something what is holy to you?" The bull asked me.

"My greatest and holiest treasure, is this Hat, the Stetson of my Father, he said he had him from his father, so that means it's the one from Gaia, and no one touches it as long as I don't want!" I said with determination

"That will do it I think, well then , Dear miss Applejack, grand daughter of Gaia, do you allow me to use your Head as a Medium for myself!" The Bull asked me and bowed infront of me.

I put my hand on its head.

"Yes, I allow it to you, do it, become my Guardian spirit so that I can make my Grandfather proud!" I said, it was my wish since I know that Lord Gaia was my Grandfather, I wanted to show him that I am a respectable and strong mare, and not a fragile snappy porcelane doll, just because I am his grand-daughter.

"Then its set , here we go!" And so Yugorias combined his force with my Stetson hat, it felt funny, like a comfortable little breece on my head , after a day in the burning desert sun.

"Wow I was right, you sure are powerfull, I feel how my wounds are healing and how my force begins to come back!" Yugorias said.

"Told you, I am the Granddaughter of one of the strongest stallions in Equuis!" I chuckled.

Alright, lets kick some ass.

"Hey I think I have also found two, its seems to be an Aligator and a Kangaroo , oh gosh wich one should I take, I mean the Aligator does remind me of Gummy while I really would like to see what it is to sit in a Kangaroos body bag!" Pinkie whined.

"Well if that is so , just take the Kangaroo and Twillight will take the Aligator!" I said to her, looking at Twillight who shrugged.

"Yeah why not, so Spike has a scaled friends beside of Dragan!" Twillight said, not seeing a point in big arguing of wich of us takes wich Guardian spirit.

"Right so , so lets go on!" Fluttershy said.

"Floraya, Venturios, we have found two others, one is in Kogaras mane, the other one is in Gobas Chest!"

Twillight´s Pov:

Pinkie shouted, I saw how the two of them nodded, and also turned to their Giant form, punching, kicking and beating their way towards the needed place, Venturios managed to cut of Kogaras mane, while Floraya, chained goba down on the ground with a lot of thick roots, completely paralyzing him.

"You Bastard, how could you do this to my mane, I will get your soul for sure, just you wait!" Kogara yelled as she attacked Venturios, who let out a beam of electricity, shooting right through kogara which let out a pained yell, and feel backwards.

A few miles away, in a shielded town did a very excited but in the same instant, also afraid little colt the exactly same, with a minor version just accidently burn a hole in the roof, as much as they later said.

"Okay I got mine, and what now?" Pinkie asked as she stood by a still motionless growling Goba, which face has been planted in the sand.

"I will help you, do you have something to bind the Kangaroo at yourself?" Floraya asked.

"Not really that I know, I only have my saddle bag with me, and my Element of Harmony!" Pinkie said, I could hear it clearly ,even when I was 10 meters away, yes the ears of an Alincorn are really practical.

"I guess the saddlebag will do its thing, what are you thinking Kangoora?" Floraya asked the suddenly appeared Kangaroo.

" Hi I am Kangoora, from Nah ka Ebeget, the Folk of Oasis, well I think this will do , since there is nothing else to slip into, though I rather whould have something cooler but , why not!" He said getting a glare from Pinkie.

"Hey you, watch out , this is not an ordinary Saddlebag, i got this one from Fluttershy got it, it´s special to me, so you better be damn lucky that I use it as your medium, but if you really want , then take this here, this wristband is from Fluttershy, this one from the cakes, this from my Family, this earrings shall be the one my birthmother had worn before she died, together with this, this is the cake knife wich my mother had before she died , it's the only thing I ever got from her, she died by my birth and it was all she had with her that time, after she run away from home, pregnant with me, I never knew even her name, but then I got adopted by the Pie family and my life brightend up again, but this knife is a gift, the only heritage I have from my birth mother, take these few special things as your medium, I bet this is good enough!" Pinkie said, and I was shocked, never, never in all this years since I knew her did she ever told us about this, that she was adopted, I never knew, again I was shocked of not knowing something, like this, such an important information.

"Okay I guess this will do, im sorry but I rather thought about something to punch with!" Kangoora said.

"Sigh okay , whats with this, I got it one time from Mr. Cake but never used it before!" Pinkie said as she took out a pair of tiny boxing hoof glows.

"Yes this will be okay I guess!" Kangoora said, as he slipped itself into the hoof glowns and an other part of him in the earings and the knife.

"Done!" she said.

"Finally, so lets see what is in this body bag!" Pinkie said, as she dived inside.

"He , stop that , it´s tickling!" Kangoora laughed, trying to get Pinkie back out.

Twillight´s pov:

"Uhmm, guys, we have better things to do, so now to you, whats your name, if I may ask?" I asked the now freed Aligator Spirit.

"I am Razor, the Comodo Varan of Congoroga, the folk of the water-source, and I am a proud guardian spirit, so you better have a good medium for me.

"Here take this Twillight, it's a Necklace made with Gummys lost teeths, I wanted to give you something personal from Me and Gummy for your birthday but then in the end I was too ocupied with backing the cake , that I totally forgot about it, sorry, happy No Birthday!" Pinkie said, as she tossed , out of Kangoora´s Body bag, a necklace of still razorsharp teeths.

"Well umm, okay, why not, will this do its thing Razor?" I asked my new friend.

"Well this is the best Medium I ever had I must admit, I really like it!" Razor said as he dived right inside of the necklace, I took it back in my hooves and put it on.

"Oh wow, it really is nice in here!" Razor said.

"Glad you like it, so lets find the other ones!"

"I found mine, its in Bloody Marys Tail, the Spirit of a giant bird!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Alright cutie, I got this !" Venturios said as he jumped on Mary, he transformed in his Giant form and grabbed her by the tail, cutting it instantly off by the base of her flank.

"Aaaaaaaarrrghhh, Fffffffff, I ´m going to kill you!" Mary screamed in hatred.

"Try me!" Venturios said as he created a fist storm out of wind, wich holded Mary occupied until he was over to Rainbow dash.

"Thumb!" with a loud noise the bundle of tail-hair dropped to the ground , right before Rainbow Dash.

"The Tail, you have ordered Madame!" Venturios said with a smug grin.

"Well thank you James!" RD joked.

"Ha got him, oh wow he looks strong, hey what is your name dude!" Rainbow Dash asked the Bird.

"I am Narukara the Garuda, and I like to get called , Mister, instead of, … well Dude!" The Bird said, looked quiet annoyed, which Rainbow Dash instantly mirrored.

"You can have this Guy Rarity, he is just as classy, sophisticated and uptight as you sometimes!" She said earning a glare from named mare.

"Hey, i´m not always acting uptight got it, and no, I already found my Guardianspirits!" Rarity said in a huff, still glaring as she stood beside two giant Fishs wich floated in a circle.

"These are the Fishtwins, Koi and Oik, and they were so friendly to become my Guardian Spirits!" she said with a huff, as she introduced us to the red and the Blue Fish.

"Okay , okay, sigh, I guess I get what I deserve, okay mister snooby and uptight Garuda Spirit, care to tell me how you going to become my Guardian spirit!" Rainbow Dash asked annoyed.

"Aha, you…, my Shaman , I bet not my dear, never will I, the Great Garuda , Narukara ever become the Guardian Spirit of such a radiant without any niveau!" The Bird said, and you could see the fire in Rainbow Dash eyes.

"Take that back, or…!"

"Or What, what will probalby happen to me!" the Garuda mocked her, before he suddenly got a fist full of Rainbow Dash.

"I told you it will have consequences if you trying to fuck with me!" RD fired.

"Sexual intercourse, with you, never in a million years, honey!"

"That's it , you´re so dead!" RD said as she leaped on the Garudas throat, squeezing it tight.

Meanwhile over the Badlands, Pipsqueaks Pov;

"Yay I feel great, I have a sword , created by Lord Esteel, himself, made, for me, I can´t belive it, this is so awesome!" I squeeled like a schoolfilly.

"Yeah we knew, geez its only a sword from my dad, there is nothing that special on it." Scootaloo stated.

"Waaaht, are you loco, this isn´t just a katana, its made by the coolest, awesomest, most honorable Fallen Angel I ever had the big Pleasure and Honor to met, your father is a god for me, he is the very incarnation of an honorable ruler, warrior, Pirate and Samurai!" I said.

"Woah, seems like you worship him truly!" Scootaloo said.

"Who wouldn´t, he is the very ideal of every strong colt who wants to become a protector, he and Lord Gaia!" I siad, giving a thumb up.

"Indeed I need to agree, when I was little I also dreamed to become such a strong warrior like your Father is, dear lady Scootaloo, Lord Esteel, is maybe even one of the most favorite Fallen Angel of them all, then comes Lord Gaia and then Lord Shockwave, Lord Venturios comes on the Fourth place, though is he not to underestimate as soon as he has his Stormcore!" Freyenyo said , holding my side.

"There you see, even Freyenyo likes him!"I siad with such a grin plastered all over my face.

"And by the mares, wich mare of the Fallen Angels is the most Favourite?" Dinky asked.

"Well in my Kingdom did Lady Lumena defently took all the likes, directly followed by Lady Floraya, Lady Jetfire and Lady Tenebra and last but not Least, Lady Aquania!" Frey said.

"In my Kingdom was it a little other, the First place actually took both, Lady Lumena and Lady Floraya, afterwards came Lady Aquania, then Lady Jetfire and last but not least Lady Tenebra!" Kuronema said.

"Anyways, we are here, under us you now can see, Dragon´s Mountain!" Frey said as we flew over a pitchblack giant lake in wich many little islands were located around one big with a Mountain on it, on the little ones we could see a few dragons who had their Homes their.

"Oh hello, I didn´t thought that a few Guest would come to this time!" Suddenly a voice said, we turned to the side to see a dragon flying next to us.

"What are Three little ponies and Two giantique birds doing here in Dragons Mountain, no offence but ist rather unusual that someone comes visiting us beside of Lady Jetfire and Princess Celestia!" The Dragon said with a warm smile.

"Well we aren´t thought really here for doing some sightseeing, mister Dragon, but we rather came to meet Lady Jetfire for an Urgent Case, since she is probably the only one who can Help us with our problem!" Freyenyo said.

"Ohohoho, Mister Dragon, its long time here since someone last called me that way, naaaw, just call me Salomadi, so you want to meet Lady Jetfire, well this is sure a good time to meet her, since she´s here for the Summer, but is the case at all rather difficult, let me tell you that, meeting other ponies, well it would be an understatment to say that Lady Jetfire doesent really like visitors in ponyform, even when it are just twoo little fillies and a little colt" Salomadi said.

"yeah we know about aunt Jetfires Attics!" Both Dinky and Scootaloo said.

"Aunt, I can´t recall that I ever heard that another of the Lady´s Siblings has children thought, oh well I guess I can bring you to her palace, but , entering and facing doom is your own beer okay?" Salomadi said.

"yeah that would be cool, and don´t worry we are certain that she won´t kill us directly!" I said with a little smile.

"Well if you don´t mistaken there!" I heard the dragon mumbling.

"Yeah , thehehe!" I smiled weakly.

It lasted a twenty more minutes before the Palace was in sight.

"Down there is the palace, i´m sorry but I rather don´t want to be caught of helping intruders, even as polite and friendly as you are, in here , or else Lady Jetfire will Punish me again, and that can be kinda hard, she´s like my old Teacher in the dragon school, miss Sternwell, uuuh, bad memories, well aynways I will pray for your safety, now go and may the Lady have mercy with you!" The Dragon said as we bid him farewell.

"Well then here we go!" Freyenyo and Kuronema gulped as we sank further down towards the Palace entrance.

"Hey isn´t there a pony, playing with a few Dragon kids!" Dinky suddenly asked , pointing at indeed a Pegasus, as much as I could recognize, playing with a few Dragonkids.

"Probably, Cousin Flamefeather, the Daughter of Aunt Jetfire!" Scootaloo said as we desenced further down, the Kids stopped to play to look at us.

"Hey Cousin Flamefeather!" Scootaloo shouted , meeting the Pegasus Halfway in the air.

"Cousin Scootaloo, how are you doing, wow, you come with friends, you are courageous, uhmm, do they know, about mothers habits" Flamefeather whispered.

"Yeah they know about, Flamefeather meet our newest Cousin, Dinky Hooves, she is Aunt Lumena´s Daughter, and this is my Coltfriend, Pipsqueak El Ponzeleone, and these are Freyenyo the Soulowl and Kuronema the Lightdove!" Scootaloo said.

"Oh wow , you already have a coltfriend, man I am somehow jealous, I havent met any nice colt , or even any nice Dragonboy yet, and even when it will probably never work with a dragon anyway!" Flamefeather said.

"Naww, I wouldn´t say that, apparently one of my Friends Sister, just happens to be together with a dragon for a few weeks officially now but do they know and like each other already since years!" I said.

"Wow oh well maybe, Neldor, or maybe even Quaragi!" Flamefeather blushed, it was cute, even thought that her Mane and her tail were from the colour of fire , her cutie mark was the feather of a Phoenix, maybe ther comes also the name, Flamefeather.

"Anyways, Scootaloo sais that you come from Aunt Lumena, wow, do you have siblings?" Flamefeather says.

"Yep two older Sisters, Aurora and Astralia and the third, Starshine, is coming soon!" I siad to her.

"Awesome four more to play, yay!" Flamefeather squeeled.

"Flamefeather, where are you, it´s soon time for dinner, come inside!" A mighty and Loud voice sounded through the palace.

"Oh and bring the other guys too, I would like to meet them, maybe giving them a piece of mind for entering my summer Residence!" The Voice said as suddenly high flames shooted out of the ground right behind us , a few meters away.

"Uhh she´s in burn mood, we better obey or else you getting grilled faster than you know, well then follow me!" Flame feather said weakly.

"Ready to face doom?"she asked a few minutes later, as we arrived at a door.

"I guess so, it was nice to know you Flamefeather, find a strong and good colt, who cares for you and protects you okay, goodbye Freyenyo you are a cool guy, Goodbye Kuronema, don´t be shy, kiss Frey whenever you want, and Goodbye Scootaloo I will miss, you, forever, remember I love you!" I siad as I crossed my self.

"Hello there my dears, I have awaited you!" A voice said as we walked inside the hall.

"Flamefeather ?" The voice said.

"Oh yeah, uhm Scootaloo is here mother, and Aunt Lumena´s current Youngest daughter, together with two of the Holy birds, and a colt wich is apparently Scootaloo´s Coltfriend!" Flamefeather said, to a person which still has her back turned to us, the much of her mane wich I could see , was truly made of fire, much like her tail.

She wore a t-shirt, and , much to my surprise pants.

"Are you done staring at me young colt, and wouldn´t you guys rather like to help me preparing the dinner, since we have a few guests more than usual, I guess I will make some good ol´ Paela, not Flamefeather, you too Numa!" The Mare said as she pointed at a Young Dragoness, looking much like spike , only that she was green , had red hair and a splitted tail end.

"Aww, but I wanted to go play with Alastor!" the named Dragoness said.

"You can later if you want, right now we have guests and even when they come rather as a surprise to me, we will treat them like real guest, since too of them are family and the Other two almost, and well the Young colt seems to be nice too, at least no one of them has a killer instinct or some hidden intentions on injuring my family.

The Mare than turned, and I must admit, she was beautifull, especially more beautifull than the pictures in my Book of the old times, even though the burnmark on her left eye, wich apparently was flame shaped, gave her some kind of extreme Coolness Factor.

"Wow!" Was all I said, before I felt a pain in my neck.

"What exactly are you staring at Pipsqueak!" Scootaloo glared and I felt sorry for myself.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away, but hay I met again a Fallen angel, since I knew about them I always thought the only Fallen angel I ever would maybe sometimes met would be your father, but now I even met half of the whole Group, this is so awesome, I mean , Next to lady Lumena is Lady Jetfire my absolute favorite by the Mares of the Fallen Angel, her strenght, her mythical Aura and her Coolness stands on one Level with Lord Esteel, the Coolest duo of the Fallen Angels , and I met them, if now I die I can die happy, seriously!" I said, making not only Flamefeather, Numa, Dinky, and Scootaloo blushing, but also Lady Jetfire herself.

"Oh my, you seem to be an mega fan of us!" Lady Jetfire smiled and her smile was cute, damn why do I have to think that, I love scootaloo, and she is definitely way too old and a way too big case for me.

"You can say that!" Scootaloo said.

"So how are things up here, Aunt Jetfire!" Scooty asked her.

"Awwh well it´s going, we had now an longer cold period in Dragons Hill, it froze our portal that's why we were up here so late, but till now its okay, but tell me more about you and your friends, I think you have met your father?" Lady Jetfire asked.

"Yeah quite two weeks ago, we had some problems in our town, and these problems are also the reason of why we have visited you!" Scootaloo said.

"problems of wath kind?"

"A Zombie Ice Dragon , it has appeared with the Iceking and the Icehell Kingdom, they are trying to take over Ponyville, momentary does Lord Gaia fights against the army, but am i´m sure that even by his strenght and his skill, an Ice Dragon wich is able to freeze everything in 10 meter distance from him , would be too much for him to handel!" I said to her.

"You better don´t Underestimate Gaia , he….!"

"Oh but of course I do not underestimate him, only a fool would, No Lady jetfire, I have seen Lord Shockwave and the others in Action, only a fool who is tired of living would ever underestimate a Fallen Angel, I have fought with the group of Lord Shockwave and Princess Sparkle, I know their power, even if they that time on Lumen only used 5 % of their full force!" I didn´t knew the effect I let off by this bomb.

"Wait what!" The others shouted expect of Lady Jetfire.

"Guys seriously do you really thought, that what we saw on Lumen was all what an Fallen Angel can do, c´mon Please, the Fallen Angels have Created Old Equestria as well as our Equuis, of course this was just a minimal piece of their True Power!"I said knowingly.

"You seem to know quite much about us, do you excuse me the question , but who are you actually, I know that most of the Ponies on this upper world have completely forgotten about us, but that such a Young colt like you knows so much about us, makes me thought wondering?" Lady Jetfire asked.

"Oh where are my manners again, I am, the son of Sir Fieronofear El Ponzeleone, Pipsqueak El Ponzeleone to your Service!" I bowed before her.

"Hmm Ponzeleone, there is rigning something but I can´t quite set my hoof on it!"

"Maybe you knew my Great great Grandfather, Juan El Ponzeleone?" In asked and I saw how her eyes litten up.

"Yes, oh Yes and how I knew him, for this Millenium Juan was my Teenage Love, but it didn´t lost long thought, as the War began from new, I broke up with him, in order to let him go but we stayed friends, I thought didn´t knew that I was that time Pregnant, I knew it later, after he already had his eyes on a new woman, it was your Great Great Grandmother, Jeanne D´arc Vanguard, she was as the very first and also quite last mare in the Royal Guards, she was stronger than every Royal guard that time, and Juan instantly Fall in love with her, after I knew I was pregnant, I wanted to tell him, but I saw how happy he was with her, and after all I wished him just the best, so then I became a good month later Flamefeather here, she is , as much as I know the fourth Child of an Fallen Angel wich is Immortal!" Lady Jetfire.

"Wait, the Fourth, I thought there are only 1 so far who is immortal, Scootaloo here, that's what Jacky said!" Dinky said, and I nodded.

"Ah okay now I understand , its probably because Jacky meant the First which isn´t an Alincorn!" Lady Jetfire said.

"Then who are the other two?" I asked.

"Me and my Sister!" Came the answer , we turned to see Kuronema walking over to us.

"A Princess Kuronaka, how are you?" Lady Jetfire asked.

"I´m fine, as much as I can be as a Bird!" Kuronema said.

"What do you mean , You and your Sister?" I asked her.

"Well I told you that I and Princess Cadence are sisters, and well, our Father was Lord Gaia!" Our eyes buldged out.

"Lord Gaia, as in Earthhammer Gaia, the very same which currently Fights on Sweet Apple Acres, the Grandfather of Applebloom?" We asked dumbfounded.

"Yes , the very same!"Kuronema said.

"He and our Mother were together long ago, to be honest more than 4.000 years ago,…., our Uncle was Gormaria, and our Aunts were both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, our Mother was the Twinsister of Prince Gormaria, Archprincess Eclipse and so the oldest of the Four Children of Queen Warm Sun and King Cold Moon. After our Grandparents Death, Mother should become the new Queen Of Equestria, but her brother was Jealous over her, Younger by a few minutes he said that he shall become the King then, but its always the Husband of the Queen wich also become the King, and that was that time, Lord Gaia, our Father and the Uncle of our Mother!" Kuronema said.

"Oh well, and what happened then?" We said as we sat down to listen the story, fully forgeting of why exactly we were here.

"Well logically our Uncle wasn´t quite happy that our Mother became the Queen and he only the Archprince, so he planned a Complot against our mother, but Prince Mortis , that time still together with Aunt Celestia, 20 years before he came back under Nestrells Influence, found out about the Plan and told so to Aunt Celestia, after Also our mother and our father now knew about the Planned Complot, Uncle Gormaria has been bannished from the Kingdom alongside of his Complices, some of the Lords and the ladys in the Kingdom, which hated our Mother. And well the rest you knew, Gormarias Hatred towards the Alincorn Kingdom Grew, and he then Decided to kill all Alincorns which are in a Mighty position and so he started the Alincorn War, out of this war are now only 16 of at least 1.000 Alincorns still alive, after the war came to an End, Brother and Sister stood together for a Final War in Stallhalla, that time the Maintown of all the Alincorn Kingdoms, right in the Middle of the Land, it was a gruesome Fight wich began to destroy the last remains of the Alincorn Kingdoms, Meanwhile the Alincorn War also the Masters of Darkness, most of the Elements of Chaos, their created Minions and the Legion of Darkness began to Attack the whole world, so that right in the war, Father needed to go to help His Siblings fighting against the Legions of Nestrell, he knew that our Mother was strong and so did she know that our Father has a Responsibility over Guarding not Only the Land of Equestria but also the whole Planet, Equegea.

After Our Uncle was defeated and Slain by our mother, she cried , she cried like so many prince, princesses, Lords and Ladies before about all the loss the war brought, but the most about her loss of her Brother which she neede to Kill with her own hands, the Ponies and the Alincorns which remained celebrated her as their savior and their heroine, but Mother couldn´t bear it, no matter what we have done to cheer her up, no matter of how much our father tried, she wasn´t the same anymore, and So was also our Aunt Celestia, she was afraid of what her Brother did to her older Sister, even when she tried to deny it and to not show it, we saw right through her, she was afraid that Princess Luna would do the same to her someday, and as then our Mother killed herself by piercing a Sword through her,…chest, she …she….oh god..!" Suddenly Kuronema broke together crying , holded by Freyenyo, they began to shine and before we knew a beautifull Alincorn Pair stood infront of us.

"What has Happnened?" I asked Lady jetfire.

"It´s told that when A Legendary Bird is in deep sorrow that he/she transform her-/himself temporary back in their true form!" Lady Jetfire said as she pointed at an Pink Alincorn mare with a blue and Green mane, and a White Alincorn stallion with a ebony black mane and Blue eyes.

"Wow they are so Beautifull together!" Dinky said being instantly lovestrucked by all this Beauty of this Alincorn pair.

"Is it going Kuronema?" The Stallion asked.

"Yes , I guess im good again, its just so painfull to tell this story!" Kuronema said.

"Shall I, umm, continue!"Jetfire asked and Kuronema nodded.

"So , before Eclipse did her last breath, both of her sisters found her, they then splitted her soul in two pieces and each one of them took one piece in their own body, so it happened that even without a body, Queen Eclipse still lives, in both , the Two Princesses of Equestria, that's also why Celestia never called or let herself being Called, Queen Celestia, because this title rightfully belongs to her Older Sister Eclipse, after Eclipse died, Gaia lived in sorrow for 300 years, but it then again longed 100 years before he began a new Relationship but none of them hold long enough to build a true family, Anabelle Applepie Smith was the very First , after Eclipse with wich Gaia started a new family!" Lady Jetfire said.

"That would be Appleblooms Grandmother, but why her, I mean why did Lord Gaia started only with her a new family?" Scootaloo asked.

"I once asked Gaia the same, he said that the two of them, both Eclipse and Anabelle were so much alike, only different by the Social stand, but both have the same energy, and the same apperance, he even once said that he could almost see Princess Eclipse in Anabelle, as if she were the reincarnation of Eclipse!" Lady Jetfire said.

"Wow,…,hey aren´t we forgetting something, we still have to save Ponyville from destruction!" I suddenly screamed as I threw myself infront of Lady Jetfire.

"Lady Jetfire, great Mistress of Fire, I beg you, please help us with fighting the Dragon, and save our Town from the Destruction!" I begged on knees for it, but Lady Jetfire was still not satisfied.

"Okay , let´s make a deal, I will help you, but before you have to do something for me, the last ponies who asked me for help were also the same which later slayed my horn off, and since I sweared to myself to never truly trust anypony I don´t really know , I will something from you in return!" Lady Jetfire said with a stern look at Pipsqueak.

"Anything as long as you help us to defend our home Town!" Dinky begged too.

"I want you three to go searching for my Dragoncore of Fire, he is down in the Dorogo Dungeon, but beware the Guardian is not easy to defeat, but don´t feel bad by killing him after all he is made out of the magical power of the Volcanocore, so when you defeat him all of his force will return to the Core, this is by every guardian the same!" Lady Jetfire said.

"Alright we will bring you your dragoncore but better you keep your promise, after we brought it to you , you will help us got it!" Pipsqueak said determined.

"You have my word, now go, and better don´t come back without the Core , if you want to save your Town!"Lady Jetfire said.

Meanwhile in Westernfield, Fluttershy´s Pov:

"Are you finally done!" I said looking at the two cowering infront of me.

"Yes we are Mistress!" Both, Rainbow Dash and Narukara the Garuda, said, bowing infront of me.

"Geez we have way better things to do than seeing you two bickering got it!"I said with an stern glare.

"We understood, mistress!" the both of them said.

"From now on you gonna be the best friends okay!"I said and they nodded.

"On good work together!" They said as they fist and claw bumped.

"Well was that that bad?" I asked them.

"No, actually not!" Both said.

"Alright then let´s go!" I siad.

"And what exactly are we doing now!" Rainbow Dash asked and it was a damn good question.

"I ,…, actually have no idea, not Jacky nor Floraya told me about!" I siad as I looked at our mighty Friends who were about to give soon in, well so I thought.

"I guess we can`t do anything but look right now!" I said weakly, but another completely new Voice answered.

"But I know somethings you could do!" A voice, totally foreign to me said.

"Who was that?" I asked looking frantically.

"I am here!" The voice said I looked down but saw nothing.

"Sigh, I am in your Sword!" The voice said I then unsheate my Sword of the Forest, only to see Eyes starring back.

"Waaaah, what, who are you!" I said as I let the sword fall , afraid almost near an Heartattack.

"Hey , don´t you dare to ever do this again, I am not just a piece of metal, I have also my emotion and feelings too, got it!" the Sword rised and floated infront of me, bending to me while now it was me who cowered.

"I´m very sorry, I didn´t knew you were in there, excuse me the question but who are you actually and what are you doing in my Sword!" I asked dumfounded.

"Ahem, ahem, well my Name is Ophiel and I ruled about 14 provinces of the Forests in Equestria. I was the Supreme lord of Nature. My planet is Mercurya, I was Florayas very First Husband and the Father of Roselake Dryade and so the first Leader of the Chlorophelia Clan alongside of Floraya, and I am here to take you on a short travel in the world of the Shamans, Fluttershy Dryade, gather your Shamanfriends around you together we going on a short journey!" The voice said and I nodded.

"Guys come gather around me in a circle!" I said to my Friends, which instantly obbeyed.

"Whats the matter Dear?" Rarity asked as all of them gathered around me, Rarity with Koi and Oik , My Beloved Pinkie with Kangoora, Rainbow Dash with Narukara, Twillight with Razor, Applejack with Yugorias, Little Strongheart with Hebraska, RD´s Brother Rainbow beam with Thelaya, Mana with Aquila and Roseluck with Roselake, I stood with Gingorias in the middle.

"And what now!" I asked my Sword which I knew must look rather stupid.

"Close your eyes and when I say it , open it again!" Ophiel said.

"Okay guys close your eyes!" I said and we did as told, a few minutes nothing happened.

"You may open them now!" The Voice of Ophiel said , now clearer than before.

I opened my eyes to see that we stood at an clearing in a forest.

"Where are we?" All of us asked each other but needed to shrugging.

"Welcome Shamans and Guardian Spirits, I am Ophiel, the Supreme lord of the Forest and the Lord of the Shaman-afterworld!", infront of us stood a giant deer with a long antler of at least 12 ends each side.

"We are here in the Hall of Begin and End, where the Shaman Clans have been born so long ago, this is Alpha and Omega, the Guardian Spirits of Balance Okura and Aruko!" A White and a Black Hawk appearend on each side of the antler.

"They stand also for Life and Death, and guarding the Shaman of Life and Death, the very first and one of the new Shamans, the two of them will now open the gate to Cobalia and we will meet the royal Shamans of the past, the ones who won the last Shaman battles and became the royal Shamans of Equestria, Shaman-Princesses and Princes from all over 4.000 years of Shamanism in Equuis!"

We saw how Both the Hawks began to saor while flying in a vertical Circle around, suddenly a Mirror like surface appeared in the middle of the flewn circle.

"This here was the very first Shaman Princess, Roselake Dryade, which was my daughter and is now the Guardian spirit of her Reincarnation, Roseluck Dryade!" Ophiel said, and we saw how she floated next to Ophiel.

"Together with Roselake had also Arachena from the Spiderbite Clan won!" A Mare in a traditional Shamandress walked out of the gate right next to Roselake.

"Then came my Great granddaughter Harmony, the third daughter of my granddaughter Cobama, the other two are the ones you are fighting right now, Miasmaria and Miastaria, the bannished Witchtwins of the Dryade Clan!" A young mare walked out of the gate and stood next to Ophiel.

"Then came Faustus, the Necromancer and the very first not-born Shamanprince!" A young Stallion , a little older than harmony thought, apeared and stood next to ophiel on the other side.

"Then Came Lady Starlight Angelwing, Princess of the Kingdom of Wisdom, older Sister of Lady Farora Angelwing and Wife of Lord Reshiro, and Highpristess of Lumen!" Ophiel said as a White Alincorn Mare walked out of the gate, she was a strong warrior that for sure and she did had a few simmilarities with lady Farora.

"Next to come is Jiang Shi, he died a year before getting the Chance to take part on the Shaman battle, but his father revieved him with help of necromancy, he is a completed zombie, but has he no intentions of eating souls, due to the fact that he may be dead but his ghost as well his soul still lives in his corpse, the Ofuda on his hat prevents the soul from parting away from the body and the ghost, so its able that he still lives after being dead, logically after he won the Battle he still died but he was happy to be able to win, but after him we took the rule that every zombie is instantly banned from the Battle!" Ophiel said as a blueish gray pony in some very old Ponese clothes, walked out of the gate next to Faustus.

"Here comes Magyrus, Shaman and in his time, one of the best friends of Starswirl the bearded in his young years, Starswirl always told him to train hard to one day become the Shaman-prince, and indeed , Magyrus managed to become it!" Ophiel smiled to the young Stallion which stepped next to Jiang shi.

"Here we have Mayesto, he was a Mighty warrior before the destiny of becoming a shaman had been decided over him, he is from the Kingdom of Wind, Ava Ventura, as a warriror he knew on how to fight , and with the help of his guardian ghost, Nukem, a mighty Wind dragon ( Chinese styled green Dragon) he won the Shaman battle in a Rush, he hides his face behind a mask made of the Skull of his Dragonspirit, the parts of the dragon which he wears, are his mediums!" a Mighty Warrior stepped next to Lady Farora, wich looked with love in her glance at him.

"Then came the next two, Meito and Ryuko are also Shaman princes and best friends wich won the Shaman battle with help of their friendship and their own force of believing, they truly lived their dream!" Two young colts walked out of the Gate.

"Now comes Moonshine from the Lumenza Clan, which lived on Lumen before the Alincorn War, she was a mighty Shaman wich became the Shamanprincess because of her ability to camouflage like a chameleon.

"And here we have again one of the youngest, Soria, he is a mighty drawing shaman who is able to use his own drawings as weapons, but he loves to fight with a sword, he was the very first Keyblader ever!" Ophiel said ruffling the mane of the now new Appeared colt, who wore a giant key with himself.

"And now we have another winner duo!"

"Here comes Ichigo, he is a Shaman From Tarakena, son of a Tarakena Guard and an female Exorcist, his former mission was , together with the Guild of the Black Exorsists of the Dark Church, to freeing peoples from possesion of dark souls who dont wanted to go back in hell, or maybe even from Poltergeist´s. he was and is still the Apprentice of Lady Tenebra, in order to become a Shinigami, a minor Version of the Deus Mortem ( Death Gods)!" A Stallion walked out , hand in hand with a young mare.

"And this is Soifon, she is much like Ichigo also an Exorsist, and in Ichigo´s Shaman Team, she was his Tag Team Partner, and both won the Battle, but other than Ichigo her parents were former of the Ocean clan from Japonia, as they died Soifon feeled so much sorrow that she followed her Parent´s souls, until she reached The Gate to the Styga, she wanted to go through but Cerberus almost killed her, but the Fairmare of the Styga , and so also the Capitain of the Tarakena Guards, Deathman Acrus, had mercy with her and asked Lady Tenebra on being able to adopte and raise her, Soifon was that time like only Five Years old, Ichigo was the one first real friend she had!" Ophiel said as both stepped next to Moonshine.

"Next one is Frost, he is a Pegasus of the Ice Clan, and is able to use Ice Magic, a Shaman he became after he fought together with the village ponies against the first Lich King, he heard the cries of sorrow of the dead peoples, the oldest of the clan then took him in and helped him to train his ability!" Ophiel said as a grumbling Stallion with crystal-clear frozen-like wings walked through the gate.

"Unfortunalety can´t you meet the next Shaman because she is not existent in this world anymore, her name was Timetwist and she came from the Timemage clan, Tempus!" Ophiel said.

"Here we have now Alfonso, he is a mage and Shaman from Steel Mountain Valley, in Lord Esteels hometown, he was one of the workers of the Esteel Manufacturing Factory, and he learned under Lord Esteel to become a Metalmage, after he losed two of his hooves in a battle , he builded himself new ones out of metal and the iron in its blood!" Ophiel said as indeed a Stalion with two metalic hooves, appeared infront of us, the last to come out of the gate were two mares, afterwards the gate closed itself.

"And last but not least the earliest addition from 400 years ago, Magola and Nagola Magistaria, the Sisters of the Magistra clan.

Two mares appeared, one white the other brown coated, while the with one seemed to be from the wilder sort does the brown coated have a more gentle and shy art but I could still feel big strenght at her.

"And we welcome you in the Hall of begin, welcome in the world of the Shamans, my young Friends!" the Deer stepped infront of us, as the old Shamans stood in a circle around us, suddenly all our Guardian Spirits appeared on our side, razor appeared wrapped on my shoulders, all the little animal spirits, stood, sat or lied in their favourite place, Applejack even got lifted up by the bulls head, sitting on his neck, Pinkie sat in Kangoora´s bodybag, Rainbow beam sat on Thelaya, and so on , all of them stood at our side, while the shamans danced in a clockvise circular motion around singing a song from acient times together with their own Guardian spirits it was like a big Zoo.

**(Bill Miller Ghost Dance)**

_**I want to go where the blind can see**_

_**I want to go where the lame will walk**_

_**I wanna see the sick ones clean**_

_**Where the deaf can hear and the silent talk**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Where are you going, to a ghostdance in the snow?**_

_**Are your all, maybe warriors, that are finally coming home**_

_**I wanna go where the dead are raised**_

_**Where the mountain lion lays down with the lamb**_

_**I wanna stand where the Goddness is praised**_

_**I wanna ride across the plains to the promised land**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Where I'm going don't need to raise your voice**_

_**No starvation, have plenty to eat**_

_**No guns, no wars, no hateful noise**_

_**Just a victory dance, we'll never taste defeat**_

_**Where there's nothin' done or said that can't be forgiven**_

_**Where every step you take is on sacred ground**_

_**Walk away from death into the land of the living**_

_**Where all the lost tribes are finally found**_

_**[Chorus: x2]**_

Twillights Pov:

I felt how force run through me, but was it not only my own magic, it was mine and something other, something old and mighty, something powerfull.

"Awake as the true shamans you are, and show me your respect to the Shamans of old times, show it to me, Bearer of Thelaya!" Ophiel said.

"With the earth in my heart, awaken, Spirit of the Tigeress, unleash your true power!" Rainbow Beam suddenly said, and a transformation played right infront of my eyes, there was a flash, and something other, but it was too bright to see, but in the end RB stood at the same place with completely other clothes, made of the coat of the Tigeress, the half of the head was attached on his head, it looked stylish, creepy and wise at the same time, are these the Clothes of a Shaman.

"What is your holy weapon, my dear Shaman of the Stormfield clan?" Ophiel asked.

"It's the Stormsythe!" RB said as suddenly a giant Sythe appeared.

"Very well, You are the next, Bearer of Hebraska!"

"With the Voice of my soul, awaken, Spirit of the Golden Eagle, unleash your true power!" Also Little Strongheart transformed, with a Dress made out of the Feathers of the Eagle, and the Eagles half head on her own head, suprisingly she also transformed in an Anthromorphic form and I admit she did look hot, wait what is wrong with me, why do I suddenly look at Girls , am I a Lesbian, wait no way I , can it be that I am Bi-sexual, I mean I know that I also sometimes look at stallions, maybe not that often but still.

"What is your holy weapon shaman of the Rock clan?"

"It´s the Flute of illusions!" Little Strongheart replied as also a Flute appeared infront of her, it had the form of a Snake.

"Exellent, Bearer of Aquila, your turn!"

"With the healing Wind in my Wings, awaken, spirit of the Barn Owl, unleash your true power!" Mana said , and after the lightshow also she transformed into her Anthromorphic form.

"What is your Holy weapon, Shaman of the Sandstorm Clan?"

"It is the Vortex Shuriken!" A giant Shuriken appeared, as Mana took the same in the hollowed circle in the middle.

"Good, the next one is you Bearer of Razor!"

What to do, what to say, and how to act, I need to know it, or else I will embarrass myself only, I freaked out I knew it.

"Twillight Moonshine Sparkle, keep calm and listen to my words, say them and our destiny together will show!" Razor said.

"My soul is burning with courage, so is my Body, with the Fire in me, awaken, Spirit of the Comodo Varan, unleash your true power!" I replied after the words wich Razor told me in my mind, I felt how the feeling of might and power I earlier had, began to rise and to grow, I felt how it engulfed my inner self, filling up with magical power, I felt the magic of my Element of Harmony, wait no, I mean the force of my Crest of Magic.

I felt how Razor embrassed me.

"I am on your side, from now on , and forever until the death will separate us again, I will protect you!" He said , laying his claw on my shoulder, it felt so good I felt so protected and safe in his embrace, though I knew it was for the Shaman ritual it felt just like razor made me a love confession or even a proposion.

"I am most thankfull Razor, my wonderfull Guardian Spirit of the acient Fire!" I said and he nodded.

"I will stay on your side Twillight!" he said , as the Light faded away I stood in a scaled dress with burning fire coming out of every scale but it was not so visible it was more like the force wich leaks out of the force, I saw that I looked through some kind of Mask, I tried to take it off before I touched something scaled on my face.

"Razors Head!" I muttered.

"Exellent , what is your Holy Weapon, Shaman of the lost Volcano Clan!" Ophiel asked.

"The Flame Ceptre!" I siad as a Ceptre of fire appeared, I took it in my hand and I was a bit surprised it didn´t hurted even though I grabbed the fire itself, I looked it over, it had my star, my Crest of Magic as its top-piece, encircled by burning flames.

"This was Exellent for your first Shaman Transformation, next to go is the Bearer of Narukara!"

"My wings are filled by the Acient winds, with the Air about me , awaken, Spirit of the Garuda, unleash your true Power!" Rainbow Dash said and I saw how Rainbow Beam looked with high hopes towards his sister.

The lightshow also transformed Rainbow Dash, she became covered in a coat of feathers, the garuda head appeared as a mask over her own head, her wings became covered by the Garuda´s feathers and are now even longer and stronger.

"Wonderfull, what is your Holy Weapon, Shaman of the Hurricane Clan?" Ophiel asked Rainbow Dash.

"It´s the Thunderstorm-Blade-Boomerang!" Rainbow Dash said as said Boomerang appeared, it was a giant thing and it wore her Crest of Loyality and it seemed to be on high voltage I can see little sparks snakeing over it.

" Very Well, next one to go, is the Bearer of Koi and Oik!" Ophiel said looking over to Rarity, wich just stopped to talk to the two Fishes.

"Alright, keep calm and go on Rarity!" I heard her mutter.

"With the Tides of Faraway, I will swim, with the Water around me, awaken, Spirits of the Fishtwins, unleash your true powers!" we could see how Rarity got circled by the two Fishs and suddenly a fully new dress appeared at her, it was very beautifull, in white and blue , her Cutiemark was attached, as Saphires at the dress sides, her Horn became a new blueish color on the tip, her ears had the same blueish stitch inside and her eyes were also framed from the same blue saphire shine like her Cutiemark.

"Wow, it is amazing so fabulous, very thank you, you two!" Rarity said after she stopped spining looking at every angel squealing, she kissed both Fishs on the head, which blushed furiously.

"Uhmmm no problem we guess!" The two said.

"Ahem, yes its very beautiful anyway, what is your holy weapon , shaman of the Lost Ocean Clan?"

"The Ocean-tamer Ceptre!" Rarity said as a Ceptre with blue waves around a Blue Saphire as her Crest of Generosity, appeared out of nowhere like most of this weapons.

"Fabulous, so the next one to go is the Bearer of Yugorias!" Ophiel said as Applejack stepped in front.

"That would be me!" she said with determinition.

"With the fire of the planet, ah will be stronger, with the earth under mah, awaken, Spirit of the Buffalo, unleash your true powers!" Applejack transformed into a warrior , of the old Viking clans, she wore a helmet, with Buffaloo horns, a big Armor she wore and all in all her appearance became much more stronger.

"Nice , well what is your holy weapon, Shaman of the lost Earthclan?"

"The Mountain-slicer Twin-Axes!" Applejack said, as Two mighty axes appeared out of the ground with Applejacks Crest of Honesty.

"Alright, now the next one is the Bearer of Gingorias, I guess this is you dear Fluttershy!" Ophiel said to the said pegasus.

"Alright here we go, With the holy force of the Nature, I once called my world, with the forest beyond me, awaken, Spirit of the White Wolf, unleash your true power!" Fluttershy transformed, her body got covered in white fur, it was like her Poncho she normaly also wear, only that the Force of Gingorias finally completely added to her, when she former only took him in the poncho , he now fully make it his own medium, the Poncho created a mask for Fluttershy to wear, it was a Wolfmask made out of Gingorias half head, like by most of us.

"Excellent, what is your Holy Weapon, Shaman of the Forestfolk Chlorophelia?" Ophiel asked.

"The Dryade-staff of Chlorophelia!" Fluttershy said determinated, as she took out an old looking wooden staff, wich suddenly got filled with Natural energy, it became a Ceptre made of Gold with her Crest of Kindness on top.

"Very well, and the last one is the Bearer of Kangoora!" Ophiel nodded.

"Uh,uh this is me, Hi im Pinkie pie, and I am ready , ready , ready!" Pinkie said as she jumped up and down.

"Alright, haha, then show me your true power!" Ophiel laughed.

"Alright, with the Force of Heavy Metal, the mines are my home, with the Steel before me, awaken , Spirit of the Kangaroo, unleash your true power!" Pinkie said, as she tranformed , the armor she became was fully made out of metal, and it let only her Hands free.

"Wow, oh well, nice I must say, anyways what is your holy weapon?" Ophiel asked.

"The Torpedo-gloves!" Pinkie shouted as suddenly some heavy looking mettalic gloves appeared infront of her.

"Wow , this things look heavy!" Ophiel made big eyes as Pinkie simply put them on as if they weren´t heavy at all but light as a feather.

"Naw not really its actually really light, here take one!" Pinkie said as she gave one to Ophiel who suddenly was on the ground.

"Oh c´mon it isn´t that heavy!" Pinkie said as Ophiel effortlessly tried to pull it high enough, Pinkie grabbed it out of Ophiel grasp causing him to slay his own hooves in his face.

"Ow shit, are you crazy, don´t take it suddenly away while I try to lift the thing!" he yelled at her in a slapstick manner, while we all could only shake our heads to both of them.

"Oh well I guess my mission is done so far, all I have to do for now is to defend Fluttershy, as my Ex-wife said to me to do!" Ophiel said.

Suddenly the other Shamans all bowed before Fluttershy, we didn't know why we did too.

"Fluttershy, this years Shaman-Archprincess, please guide us towards the this years Shaman Battle!" Ophiel said as he too bowed before Fluttershy which was completely buff.

"Uh, uhm, …yes!" She said after the overhelming praise sunk in her.

"We have our Shaman- Archprincess, now on to see who is worth to be the Princes and Princesses, I know every one of you want to be, so let us win this Battle, got it !" Ophiel said , and we all cheered.

"Alright here we go!"

The Three older Shamans, held their hands and hoofs together.

"The Earth in my heart!" Rainbow beam said.

"The Voice of my Soul!" Little Strongheart said.

"The healing Wind in my Wings!" Mana Machete said.

"I guess this means we shall go next, alright then!" I said to myself.

"The Fire in me!" I said determined.

"The Air about me!" Rainbow dash said.

"The Water around me!" Rarity said.

"The Earth under me!" Applejack said.

"The Forest beyond me!" Fluttershy said shyly too.

"The Steel before me!"Pinkie said too collecting the Circle.

"Lets Kick Some ass!" We shouted as we woke all up from our trance we were in, outside of it there were only a few seconds gone.

"Well then Here we go again!" I shouted as we launched for the final fight in the Westernfield, so we thought.

**And how was it, there were some references of Shaman King and of Mystic Knights of Tir na nog. Until the next time my friends hope you still like the story, read and Review.**


End file.
